Street Tales: Legend Of Zui Hou R
by Fu Huo
Summary: The story of an automotive superstar, her jealous student, and his childhood friend as they plunge themselves into the dangerous world of underground racing as they struggle with their dreams, dilemmas and emotions...
1. First Gear: A Rough Start

First Gear: _'Killer'_

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'A Rough Start'

It was a cold, piercing breeze, 11:30PM, a loud engine screams across the track.  
_Hairpin right, then medium left._

The roaring VTEC engine of the NSX-R and the howl of the winds collided as the car flew sideways along the tarmac. Smoke covered the scene as tires screeched along the line. The stench of burning rubber filled the air and stained the leaves that brushed past.

_Traction loss - 65, hard left... ERROR._

In an instant, the NSX-R spun out in the middle of the track, and it didnt take long until dead silence. It stood staring right at the apex of the curve, motionless.

"Failed... again." said the driver. He took off his helmet, which seemed to have some sort of apparatus inside. He shook his head around, ploughing through his hair with his fingertips.  
"Argh... my head hurts... This was a stupid idea..." he said, talking through a comm device in the helmet.

"The system is very faulty. You must be feeling the after-effects of the druggings right now. I don't know what happened to KYOKO, but she fucked up when you started to feel relief after the corners. Did you realise the feeling you get when you've completed a sharp turn within the ideal line? When you get mood changes during your driving, its a sign that the drugs are wearing off, or maybe the system has experienced some lag. We need to reconfigure it a bit more." said a broad, male voice through the comm device.

"Screw this program. I dont need a driver's assist." said the NSX-R driver.  
"Well, some people do. You're the only one capable of testing the KYOKO prototype." said the voice.  
"As long as its not used for the mountain pass..." replied the NSX-R driver.  
"You're just tired. You need some rest."  
"No... True skill wont come from a machine helping you. Besides, this is Zui Hou R..."  
"Maybe so, but this can surely speed up the process, for the slow-learners and inexperienced drivers..."  
"No taking short cuts, I'm not using KYOKO to win my battles..."  
"So be it." the voice concluded.

The next day was slow and miserable, but not so quiet. Fu Huo was sitting on the bar stool, munching out on his lunch at Koda's. He sat there silently, as usual. Spoke to nobody, as usual. Flicking through pages of car magazines, as usual. He was a quiet man, never liked small talk, and always to the point. Has a habit of getting things over with as soon as possible with little delay. He wore a pair of black pants, an expensive office shirt, expensive shoes and his leather jacket hung on the seat. He had a medium build, and his hair was a bit long, has a combover and is layered. Fu Huo was a 19 year old who pretty much had nothing to lose.  
His image, though clothed in class, looked as if he was half asleep.

Away from the bar stools, were the pool tables, and square tables for multipurpose use. Koda's was basically a cafeteria and pool hall, but people basically go there for anything. The place stenched in cigarette smoke, among other things. The place littered with gangster wannabes and try-hard drug dealers who dont know their shit. Most of them were around 15-17 yr old naive kids who think highly of themselves when they are around a pack of friends.

Not too far from where Fu was sitting, were a bunch of teenagers who made their little quiet judgements about him, alongside the talk about street racing and rice boys and 'fully sick' cars. The arrogant one, who was near-choking on his smoke (obviously did it for the look), frequently acted like he knew what he was talking about.

"Haha, man, when my dad gets me a WRX STi, I'll kill y'all with my 100-Shot NOS." he bragged.  
"Really? You're dad's getting you a rex? You lucky SOB." said one of his suck-up followers.

Fu sat there silently, grinning to himself as he overheard their silly conversation.  
Moments later, another customer arrived at Koda's.  
A young woman, must've only hit her 20's, stepped into Koda's and took a quick look around. She wore a neat black blouse, a grey office shirt, and an open sweater. She was pretty, with dark hair with blonde tips, hair only touching her shoulders. She came in, and looked directly at the guy sitting on one of the barstools...

"Hey hun..." said the arrogant guy who was bragging about cars earlier on.  
"...me?" said the young woman.  
"What's your name?"  
"Uh... Minako... and you?"  
"Do you have a boyfriend...?"

Mina rolled her eyes, and tried to restrain the laughter...  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 15, babe, and you?"  
"I'm 20, so listen, if you stand too close to me like that, people might think I'm your mother."

Fu Huo, quietly listening in the background, grinned to himself once again.  
Another guy, came up to Minako, who seemed like the other kid's brother.  
"Hey babe, I'm 20 too. Can I have your number?" he said to her.  
"Um... I'm sorry, would you please leave me alone?" she kindly asked.  
"Oh what's with you? Cocky whore! You think you're so hot that you're too good for us, pfft. Oh, sorry, you probably have 8 other boyfriends waiting to sleep with you, dont ya? Geez, step back, its the royal bicycle." the guy started to diss her, as he couldnt hack being rejected so quickly infront of his mates.

Fu called out in a calm, deep voice,  
"She's not that hot."  
"Who the hell are you?" said the guy.  
"Dont worry, forget it."  
"Are you saying I'm into ugly chicks?"  
"I didn't say that. But now that you mention it..."

Minako butted in,  
"H-Hey! What...!"  
"You're wasting your time." said Fu. "And dont put words into my mouth." he said to the other guy.

"Quit being smart, fool. I started talkin to her first." he replied.  
"Haha... like I said, you're wasting your time with her." Fu returned.  
"Would you stay outta this, fool!" the guy killed his cigarette, and pulled out his knife.

"Are you really gonna do that far just to impress someone like her?" Fu said nonchalantly.  
"Ey man, I think its time you be quiet." the guy naively held the knife infront of Fu, attempting to intimidate him.

"Aren't you going to call your cousins?" said Fu.  
"Oh, you damn right I would, fool, so you betta watch your back."  
"Hmm... how many of em are in here?"

Outta nowhere, Fu ripped out a pistol from out his sleeve.  
"You better hope you call more than 15 people to come bash me, coz I got 15 rounds of shut the hell up ready for ya."

The expression on the guy's face drastically changed.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry man, I swear man, sorry, put it away bro, and you can have her too."

"Stop it, idiots!" demanded Minako. She grabbed Fu by the arm and gently dragged him outside Koda's.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him.  
"Me?"  
"You always get yourself into fights like that..."  
"Hmm... funny, it always seems to be about you. And you're saying I'm getting myself into them? Hmph..."  
"Oh, whatever, I'm over it. But I'm not impressed."  
"Since when was I trying to impress you?"

Fu lashed off, and walked around the corner to his car. He got fed up and lost his patience. It was not like him. Fu Huo was usually a humble, often charismatic young man, yet Minako was one of the rare people who make him lose his cool at times.   
Little to his attention, Minako followed him.  
"What now?" he asked. _Why does she still keep following me?_  
"...Maya's taken the GC8, she'll be using it for the rest of the day..." Minako replied.  
Fu sarcasticly sighed.

"Okay, get in."  
They got in Fu's Lancer (Evolution V GSR). It was black, with 5 spoke Enkei rims. The foglights light up as red, and along with neons of the same colour. Fu Huo's Lancer came complete with a top of the range sound system, to appeal to him and his social tastes.

With quite some patience left, Fu began to drive Minako home...

"So how've you been?" asked Minako  
"You mean, 'since then'?" Fu replied softly.  
"Yeah..."  
"Nothing special. Just the usual... How 'bout you?"  
"I see... uh, well pretty much the same... I've been trying not to think a lot."

Minako stared out the window, watching the scenery fly past her to the soothing sound of Fu's Lancer.

"I... was hoping it wouldnt have come to this." Fu suddenly brought up.  
"I see. I'll... get over it some day. By the way, how's the racing projects?"  
"It's doing fine. Slowly, but surely, we'll complete our goals one by one... though I'm not even sure how I'll manage by myself."

Minako's apartment was along the top of the mountain pass, a moderately steep uphill section with mild turns and wide straight-aways on the first section, then the occasional hairpin curves along the way up. This road was known as Route D1. Many underground street racers hold fierce competitions there. Home to Route D1 mountain pass were Dreadnaught Racing, and Team Notorious Angel. Also, many beginners come to practice on this route, as the majority of the roads are wide.

As they entered the route, Fu began to put on a little bit more throttle to it.  
"I hope you don't mind."  
"Its okay, I'm used to it." said Minako

Rrrrrr... psshh...  
It was around the afternoon, the sun was about to set, though there were hardly any sign of traffic ahead, but Fu kept himself on 'safe mode'.  
Vrrrrrt... psshh...  
"I'm gonna push it a little."

After the few sets of straightaways, Fu downshifted to 3rd gear, and flew about 75-80kph sideways through the hard left.  
Pssh...  
Minako changed Fu's fast-paced music to a slower, dramaticly soothing J-Pop music. For some reason, she didnt seem to notice Fu's speed through the corners. It was like normal driving speeds for her.

"Hey Fu... remember the time when we use to go karting every Sunday with my sister...?" said Minako.  
"Hmm... yeah, that was quite a while back..."  
"Heh, yeah... you used to love it. We always were stuck overtaking each other and struggled just to catch up to Maya."  
"Its different now."  
"I guess."

Pssh... The sun's glow shined on the Evo's black paint, as it breezed through the mountain like a bright star.  
Minako stared at the window again, thinking to herself...  
I probably wont get this moment again in a long time... Why can't I say anything? 

She looked at Fu, but said nothing. He was too busy watching the road.  
As you get faster... you're slowly pulling further and further away. Where will I be, when you're at the peak of your so called 'racing dream'? Would I still have to worry all these nights, hoping you'd come back safely as you challenge yourself at the stakes of rolling down the throats of the steep mountains...?

"What's wrong, Mina?"  
"Nothing... I'm fine."

Vrrrt... psshh...  
125kph, the Evo climbed through the next hard right, its foglights only an inch away from the apex, slid through the curve smoothly, through the 4-Wheel drift.  
The Evo exited at around 105kph, though in no time at all, it was able to pick up speed.  
Through the corner of Minako's eye, she could see a figure of another car up ahead, through the distance. There was a set of hairpin curves up next, and at the rate Fu was going, he might not be able to slow down in time to expect the incoming traffic that Minako detected.

"Fu..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"There's... um..."  
"What?"

The Lancer slid through the next hairpin, at around 80kph, while in an instant, an oncoming car was in sight.  
It seemed too late, but Fu quickly reacted gripped the wheel and tried not to panic. He slowed down, but the other car didnt.  
The met for only about half a second, the other car drifted straight past Fu's Lancer, while he swayed back on the right lane in little hope to avoid collision.  
The other car slid sideways through the other hairpin that Fu just passed, and disappeared...

"VR-4 Turbo... That's...!" Fu grunted to himself.  
"Oh my God... be careful...!" Minako called out.  
"Sorry."

From then on, Fu drove up at a much slower pace, and stayed on the right lane, obeying the rules.

"What's with that car anyway?" asked Minako.

The car cruised along the D1 downhill, not slowing down even after meeting with the Evo V. The 3000GT VR-4 Turbo glided through the turns, and flew through the straightaways like a space shuttle. Its body streamed in dark burgundy, purple neons shined along the tarmac.

"Fu... I see you're instincts on the road aren't as good when you're riding with a woman." said Kumiko.

D1's downhill was no more of a challenge to her than a walk in the park.  
Her high-grip tyres wasted no time in the corners, she gained speed on the mild turning section. Kumiko wasn't even using her car's full limit.  
Her sandals restrained her from those hardcore pedal techniques and wasnt bringing herself to execute her real techniques.

Kumiko was like wildfire. It was almost as if she never slows down, only getting faster. And yet it was like she was only cruising. This truly amazing wonder of the street racing world, armed with a 4WD VR-4, known to the galleries as the 'Neon Serpent of D1'. She was a beautiful and warm individual, but longs for a game that has long passed since. Kumiko loved speed as much as her hundred pairs of shoes. Her dark brown hair blew through the wind coming through her windows, as she tore the downhill like a divine serpent.

"Damn!" Kumiko grunted.

Up ahead, was a trailing cop car, and a booze bus at the end of the downhill. It was much to Kumiko's surprise, they hardly set anything like that at such a location.  
But Kumi didn't hesitate. The cop car was going in the opposite direction anyway. Must've been left behind by Fu. Kumi laughed as it came her way.  
She knew that she was going at nearly unparalleled speed, and yet she did not hesitate or slowed down.

"10-4, I have spotted speeding Mitsubishi GTO traveling at around more than 150kph on Route D1, requesting a barricade unit along the checkpoint, over." radioed the cop.

But he had absolutely no time to turn around to catch Kumiko, who instantly shot past the booze bus and topped it off with a drift into the horizon, and disappeared.  
Kumiko's phone rang. She didnt have her handsfree carset on however.  
She picked up, started driving with one hand, decreased speed.

"Fukada here." she answered "Battle tonight? Route C4? Who against who? I see. I'm there. I'll bring my apprentice with me too. Laters."

Back at Koda's, the little gang were somewhat stinging about the little scene that had just took place, several moments ago.

"Who the hell was that?" said the 20 year old male, who tried to pick up Minako earlier on.

"I dunno, but he's the owner of that black Lancer that's always here." said Maya, the owner and cheif waitress of Koda's. She knew all about Fu, and basically every other customer that steps into her cafe. Though she denies almost everything she sees and turns a blind eye using tall glasses, cutlery and the kitchen sink.

"Hmm... do you think he races?" said the guy.  
"Who knows? Does his car make him look like he does?"  
"Well I've never lost to Lancers before."  
"Really? And what car do you have?"  
"I got a rexie, baby!"  
"What kind of 'rexie' is it?"  
"Uh... STi."  
"Really? And what WRX STi is it?"  
"Um... the old one... the 98 model..."  
"Hmm... okaaaay." Maya rolled her eyes. "Well if you're gonna race that guy's Lancer, I guess you wouldn't have too much trouble since... well you've never lost to a Lancer now have you?"

"Yeh, man, every lil shit ct with their VR-X's and GLi's, you name it." boasted the guy. "I'm Ohjay the Lancer Killer!"  
"Nice one, 'Lancer Killer'! I hope you dont lose to that guy's Evolution Five." Maya sarcastically cheered for him.

"Evo-wha...?"  
"Oh, what does it matter? It's just a Lancer isn't it?"  
"I guess so. Well, next time you see him, tell tha guy that 'Ohjay the Lancer Killer' is lookin' for his ass! Laters!"

Nearing the top of Route D1 uphill, Fu started to cruise at a casual speed.   
"I'm jus' gonna stop by the pharmacy, ok. Won't take long." said Fu.  
"Its ok. How come though? What do you need?" asked Minako.  
"Just some pain killers... I get bad migranes lately..."

The black Evo V double-parked its ass near the pharmacy, as Fu was attempting to make a quick stop. Minako was watching him the whole time along the way and started thinking to herself again, lost in thought, daydreaming.  
A few moments later, a sudden maniac realised the scene and rushed to Fu's Lancer. The keys were still in the ignition. With Minako staring at Fu, it was too late for her to notice.

"Huh...? What the hell?" she turned around and saw the maniac.  
Before she knew it, the fool was about to drive off, as Fu lashed out of the pharmacy doors and quickly jumped on to his car, gripping the rear spoiler and tried to climb on as his car was quickly trying to speed away.

"Stop it!" Minako demanded to the carjacker.  
"Oh shit, what the hell are you doing here, stupid bitch! Get out the car!" he replied.  
"What? How stupid of you not to notice me sitting here! Idiot! Pull over now!"  
"Shut up, I guess I'll just take you with me!"

The maniac swerved the car violently, and shook Fu around on top of the car, hitting his head on the spoiler. His legs were on the car's roof, and lower back rested on the rear window.  
Minako kept bickering with the guy, afraid to hit him as doing so might cause the guy to lose control.

Fu struggled to pick himself back up and get in postion on top of the roof. The car swerved again. The rolled to the side, with his shoulder thumping to the side. Fu grunted in pain. The car was going about 20-30kph. Fu struggled to get around, he clipped his fingers on to the outer window frame, and motioned his body around the car's rooftop, in a spider-like position, while grabbing hold barely gripping the outer frames.

"Shit!" he complained. What the hell is Mina doing?

The car was gaining speed. Wind blew in Fu's eyes, which distorted him a lot.  
His left shoulder is really owning him at the moment. Not to mention his head.  
He let go with his left arm, as it lost grip of Minako's window.  
Another idea struck Fu's head.

The maniac driver noticed Fu's hands on the frames. He tried to clobber em, while swerving the car intentionally to shake him off.

"What a dick." the guy called out. "Just get over it! I stole your car and your bitch!"

Fu tried to ignore the pain on his shoulder, and reached deeply for his semi-automatic. But he could not get his other hand to take hold of it as it was holding on. If he released, then both hands would be free and would send him hurling down the asphalt.   
Fu's left hand held his pistol. With much struggle, he reached a bit further, and tossed his handgun through the left window.

"Take it!" he called out to Minako.  
But the maniac noticed the pistol fall through the window.  
He clumsily took a hand off the wheel and started to wrestle Minako for the gun.  
The car started to swerve uncontrollably, as the two were hitting each other trying to get an aim.  
In an instant, Minako reached for the cigarette lighter. The car jerked around as Fu struggled to hang on. She grabbed the lighter and used it to stall the guy, and took the gun from him.

"Stop the car already!" she demanded, aiming the gun to his head.

The guy attempted to gain control of the car. The Lancer spun out, and flung Fu onto the road, but landed briefly on one foot, but lost balance and fell over on his shoulder. He grunted in much pain.

"Get out of the car, damnit!" Minako pressed the gun's nose onto the guy's head.

"Okay, okay!" the guy moaned as he quickly bolted out of Fu's car and ran like a coward.


	2. First Gear: Enter Route C4

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'Enter Route C4'

Blood starting coming down Fu's forehead. It seems that he might have hit his head as he landed on his shoulder after the fall. He helplessly lay on the ground, next to his car, seemingly 'half-conscious'. Without a sign of any other car, Minako did not wait for anybody to come help. She immediately grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialed the emergency number. She sat Fu up against his car, wiping the blood off his face.

"Talk to me Fu, how are you feeling?" asked Minako, trying not to panic.  
Fu replied with only a grunt. His face showed no expression, but it was clear to Minako that he was experiencing some pain.

"Don't worry, an ambulance should be here soon. Just hang in there," told Minako.

She moved Fu closer to her and leaned on the Evo's rim, holding Fu in her arms.

"This was because of me…" she quietly blamed herself. "Its always because of me…" she repeated. "Every time things screw up… its always been because of me…"

Fu could hear her, but was unable to say a word, nor open his eyes. He felt Minako's warmth. He didn't have much of a choice either.

"You were right about everything. Everything you said back then. You were right about it all. And… you made the right decision… even though I'd never want to admit that. You were right," Minako continued on. Soft tears began to run down her cheeks.

Fu's eyes were wide shut. He remained motionless. Minako went on, regardless of whether Fu was listening to her or not. Another little stream of blood slowly moved down from his forehead.

"Oh my…" she wiped his face once more.

After 15 long minutes, the ambulance arrived straight to the scene. Minako tried to help Fu to his feet as he grunted in pain. She and the paramedics lifted him to the stretcher, while asked details of what had just taken place.

A medium-sized, metallic garage door slowly opened with the sting of cold air shooting inside. The VR-4 slowed rolled in, with only its neons lighting up the dark and damp garage. In a moment, the neons came off, engine died, and the garage doors slowly came closing down.

Kumiko stepped out of her car, pulling out the keys and her handbag. She walked all the way right to her apartment, making sure to close her car doors without her dress getting caught up within it.  
Her phone beeped as she stepped through her front door. Kumiko received an SMS, and began to read it, which said:

'Race starts at quarter past eleven. 'Lancer Killer' Vs N-Angel's Z33 at Route C4. Go n' check it out. Laters. –Shireishou E'

Kumiko made her way to her refrigerator and grabbed a can of beer. She sat lazily on her couch and removed her heels, and tossed them away. She reached for the landline on the side, and started to dial a number.

"Hello, its me, Ku," Kumiko spoke over the phone.

But the person who answered was not who she was expecting. The female voice spoke to her in a rather worried tone. Kumiko wasn't very pleased. At first, she thought it was some sort of joke. But then hearing the sirens and blabbering in the background, it was clear that the situation over there was more serious than expected.

"What happened? How is he doing now? Oh my, I hope things are gonna be alright," worried Kumiko.

The look on her face did not seem pleasant. She hesitantly hung up the phone and hoped for the best. Moments later, Kumiko received another SMS:

'Omg, Kumi, u hear wat happen? I guess ur comin alone 2nite huh. Dw, its gonna b aite, 2nite will be fun at the race newaiz. Catch. –Shireishou W'

Kumiko sat there for quite a while. She eventually finished her beer, crushed the can, and tossed it in the trash. She couldn't stop thinking. A weird feeling sang down her gut. She was worried.  
Kumiko was never good at situations like this. Her pessimistic side can dominate sometimes and cause her worrying to rise at extreme levels. But what was she so worried about?  
She struggled not to think about it and concentrated on tonight's race instead. After a while, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She was lost in thought, as she slowly began to undress herself.  
Button by button, she closed her eyes, thinking. Where will I be when you accomplish your goals? Where will I been when you've acquired all your heart's desires? Where will I be when you finally stand at the peak of your dreams?  
Off came her lingerie, and Kumiko sunk herself in her warm bath tub. Bubbles covered her body, and up to her chest, her arms and shoulders sticking out and reached for one of her car magazines.

Kumiko wasn't really paying much attention to the magazine in her hand, rather, reminisced on her own in her thoughts.  
Her GTO blazing through the race track at night, engine roaring, valves hissing and tyres screeching across the lane. Following closely behind was a white vehicle, tailing her car, following her exact lines through the race track. The car behind was black and white, the ever-shining Honda badge glowed through the night as the two cars tore the limits, transcending all basic possibilities and raced on into the night. 

The NSX Type R followed Kumiko closely behind. The two cars twin-drifted almost out of every sharp curve on the track, both had insane cornering speed and velocity. These were happy moments for Kumiko. She remembers her racing apprentice since she first saw him join the team. Watching him closely, teaching him the basic and advanced of almost everything she knew. In an instant, she knew that one day, he would leave her behind in the dust, her time as master would soon fall as the sun sets. But Kumiko did not mind this. It was a dream for her that she longed to see happen. The cycle of the apprentice surpassing the master, and using everything that she has taught to reign in success. She imagined the pride and feeling of been able to watch and guide the one who was most important to you and make the most impact to that person. It was priceless to Kumiko, which was her mentorship.

"He's getting better and better," she quietly murmured to herself. "You've probably gone much faster that all I'm doing is holding you back…"

It was around 11PM, Route C4, around 45 minutes away from the the D1 mountain pass. It was a much different location, as the angle of height isn't as severe as D1, but the roads are a little narrower, but still has two lanes. C4 is a technical course and not for the light at heart, only extremely skilled drivers have at least a chance at surviving this breath-taking road with blind turns and hairpin curves waiting to torment the most naive of drivers. At the same time, many legends have been made in this very route, the very reason it was known as C4 was of a legendary racing team that has long passed, which engraved their records as the most victories and a flawless undefeated record of the same name - C4.

The galleries were packed, many of the audience were either from foreign racing teams, and any other form of person that involved him or herself with cars and racing. It was definately an event of those over age.  
Kumiko arrived late. Though her car as heralded by the fully packed galleries, even though she wasn't going to race tonight. They are very familiar and accustomed to seeing her GTO fly past every now and then.

Kumiko stepped out of her car, dressed in a cream-coloured dress and heels. In an instant, she was already drawing a crowd. Parked next to her VR-4 was an FD3S and an Impreza S202, both with the same team sticker - Zui Hou R.

The race was about to start. The cars were already at the starting point, and the driver's making their final preparations.

Ohjay was busy showing off and bragging his car, a 4 door Impreza WRX Type RA. It was not a bad ride at all, though the ride is a bit showy, even has a sound system installed. Much like Fu's Lancer, but more hardcore on the vinyl stickers and decals.

On the other side, the female 350Z driver was stood next to her car, along with Maya.  
"Don't worry, I'll be your navigator tonight. This is your first time down C4, right? Well, you outta experience it out here some time. This is where the big boys come to play." said Maya, coaching the female 350Z driver from team N-Angel.

"Ooh, by the way, this guy's the legendary 'Lancer Killer', oh my, I think he might eat us alive!" said Maya sarcasticly, trying to teasingly scare off her driver.

Meanwhile, a bystander approached Kumiko, as if she were some sort of VIP, she was asked to do the countdown for the race.

"Oh? Me? Sure, its fine." she replied.

She stepped outta the crowd, and everyone saw her in between the two cars. The crowd cheered. Kumiko blew a kiss to the crowd, then began to start the countdown.

After the 5 second countdown, the cars were off.  
The Subaru quickly sped away with its dominate take-off, while the Z33 tailed behind.

"Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on y'all just 'coz you're chicks!" said Ohjay.

The roar of his car's EJ20 was soon muffled by Ohjay's fast-paced music coming from the subwoofers. He payed no attention to his mirror and just drove as fast as he could.

First hairpin...  
The GC8 maintained grip and exited the corner at insane speeds, while the Z33 oversteered a bit and almost spun. The gap was getting wider.

"That Subaru is fast!" said the 350Z driver.  
"Hmm... I reckon that thing's got around 350 horsepower. But that shouldn't be an issue to you, just keep driving. Follow his line, don't break for a second and keep the pressure on... Quick! Hard left! Into hairpin right! Keep it smooth!" instructed Maya. "You're car's VQ35DE pulls out around 280-ish in horsepower. It's basically the stock N/A engine. But the real disadvantage is within the drivetrain. You already knew that, didnt you? The odds are basically against you. But hopefully, there will be a way to make this guy crack."

The 350Z sent itself flying through the turns, even though only gaining a glimpse of the WRX's tail lights. The growl of the boxer spirit howled along leaving a mean impression to the galleries it passes.  
The STi was very fast out of the corner at such a level that it's exit speed almost can never be matched by the 350Z's drivetrain setting. Maya's driver would have to plan something out. She started to sweat in frustration.

"Keep your cool, and don't panic. Drive smoothly, and lay off the sideways action for the time being. We don't wanna lose our grip without even getting to catch up to our little friend now, do we?" Maya said in a rather blunt tone. "I'm rather familiar with the Impreza's turbo setting. Of course, since I drive an Impreza myself. It's common knowledge, naturally aspirated engines provide more response, compared to turbo-tuned, but our opponent seems to be coping very well. He's sorta getting the hang of that car already."

Expanding the gap even further, Ohjay began to be a bit laid back. He arrogantly changed his driving maneuvers to drifting stunts. He tried feint drifting through the next turn, but failed due to lack of practice and understeered through the turn instead, causing him to have to slow down a lot and lose speed in order to grip through the turn.

Ohjay didn't care about his rear mirror for a second, nor could he hear any engine noise coming from behind his car. Little did he notice the 350Z taking advantage of his little mis-stunt and gained on the STi. As they lessened the gap a little, Maya noticed within Ohjay's car, the sound system. "I could hear it all the way here!" she complained, "Hey, wait a sec... those subs must've been preeeetty expensive, wouldn't it? And those rims...! I bet he's put on some weight!"

Notorious Angel's 350Z had moderate weight reduction mods and lightweight parts installed. All unnecessary items were removed and rationed away from this car.  
"Keep at it! I bet his heavy body is giving him the shits when cornering!" Maya cheered.

Lying in the hospital bed, Fu awoke, and opened his eyes. His head was still hurting him pretty badly, and his shoulder really killed him.  
He tried to sit up, with much struggle. He turned to his left, and saw Minako, sitting down on a chair, her head leaning on the hospital bed, fast asleep.

"Mina..." Fu said softly. "Mina..." still grunting in pain, he gently brushed her hair with his fingers and felt her warm cheeks.

"Hm?" she quietly awoke.  
"Hey..." said Fu.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Minako.  
"Awful. Just... awful."  
"Oh dear... I'm so sorry, Fu. Seriously. I should've been more careful... I guess, I still burden you even as friends..."  
"That's enough. You don't need to say those things."  
"The doctor said, you'll have to spend quite some time here. At least a week. If you're lucky, just a few days. You need plenty of rest, and you've lost quite some blood."  
"Thanks Mina. I'll be fine. You take care of yourself now, I appreciate you staying with me."  
"I'm totally fine... I'll stay here with you."  
"Thanks."  
"By the way, here are the keys to your car."  
"How are you getting home?"  
"Maya will gimme a lift home, dont worry, I'll give her a call, she's busy right now, so I'll stay here for a bit longer."  
"That's okay..."

Fu was quite tired, maybe too tired to continue with conversation, so he decided to shut his eyes, and lay down quietly.

Out of the hairpin, the WRX accelerated viciously, followed by the 350Z as it slid sideways to meet the other car's path. The female driver of the 350Z began to sweat in a struggle not to panic. "Use left foot braking," suggested Maya. "I have no time to explain, just do it!"

The next tight hairpin, the WRX lessened a fair bit of speed before the turn, while the 350Z prepared itself for a sideways attack. "Watch it! We wanna pass his car, not hit it!" called out Maya.  
Ohjay did not have time to overpower his opponent, as there was another tight left turn straight afterwards. His technique slows him down before the turns, but then fully accelerates right out of it, maximizing his speed on exit. Maya's driver of the 350Z had a different strategy. This one uses late-braking, gaining itself some distance to close the gap on the opponent, but loses a fair bit of speed on exit.

Being a low-speed technical course, Ohjay was unable to use the full power of his Impreza. He found that his car seemed to understeer quite a bit, and many times hesitant to drifting. Maya noticed Ohjay's style, giving her partner quite the advantage of knowing Route C4 through experience. She knew every twist and turn, and everything else the horrifying course can throw at you.

"Next up, is a hard blind turn to the right. If my hunch is correct, our friend right here ain't never done this track before. Trust me on this, take the inside on this next turn. Push it hard until you score, babe. Hit it!" Maya coached on. "The road up ahead will eventually get wider. You'll have space, so just have a bit of courage and take it. He won't see it coming!"

The 350Z pushed on, right behind the WRX. They two chicks drew awfully closer to Ohjay, not noticing as he didn't pay attention to his mirror, nor did he hear any engine sound due to his loud sound system. The turn came up, Ohjay slammed the brakes with his right foot and shifted down. Little did he notice, the car behind went through the opening as Ohjay took the wider line on the road. The 350Z lost a bit of traction, tyres screeching, and dived into the turn. "You're crazy! If you don't slow down, you'll…!" panicked Ohjay. The 350Z slid through the inside, taking advantage of the WRX's lost speed and the wideness of the turn, Ohjay was stuck on the outside, just parallel to the apex, as he tried to speed up. But it was too late, the 350Z drifted at a higher speed than Ohjay's car and overtook him, nearly hitting his front right end.

"Great! Nice job. Now just keep your cool for now, and easy on the tyres! There are a set of sharp turns ahead, you gotta lose him there, so you can cruise through the straightaways at the end. You don't want him chomping you with the power he's got," claimed Maya. Though she still believes they have a chance of losing, as her rationality comes into play. They are racing two wheels against four. Moments later, she could feel the tyres slightly losing its grip.

_Just a little bit more… _

On the other hand, Ohjay didn't let anything phase him. He kept on the throttle, and decided to follow the 350Z, taking into account the turning speeds and cornering positions. Ohjay was not very good about those things, but he felt that he could be able to examine the next section if he let the other car go first. But he also felt he needed to do something quick.

Back at the Route C4 entry point, the galleries moved in, but Kumiko was approached by two men. One of them was a Caucasian man, short hair, and dressed in denim. The other was a Chinaman, wearing a blue sweater, jeans, and a pair of glasses.

"Glad to see you could make it." Kumiko approached the Asian man and shook his hand, "E."  
"Eey! Wassup Kumi!" the other guy smiled enthusiasticly and shook Kumiko's hand.  
"And W! How y'all been?" smiled Kumiko.  
"Hmm… How are things, Master Ku? I've heard what happened to your apprentice," said the guy called 'E'. The man called 'W' added, "Don't worry about him. I bet ya anything that he'll just show up outta nowhere one day and rip everyone into pieces with his driving skill! Have some faith Kumi."

"I sure hope so… I'm really worried." Kumiko stood sulking, "Oh by the way, how do you think this race will turn out?"  
"It's rather hard to predict," the man called E rubbed his chin in thought, "Well all know what that Subaru is capable of. Plus, I've never seen him race here before. Chances are, its his first time at Route C4." E paused. He crossed his arms and turned to face the others. "Maya is with the other driver. She knows this track well, and right now, she's navigating."

"I see where you're coming from, E." agreed Kumiko. "And plus, the size of the WRX's rims, and all the extras that have probably been installed, such as the amps, the speakers, everything… It is likely that this car would be weighed down in some way."  
"Yes," nodded E. "And N-Angel's Z33's power-to-weight ratio considering all the miscellaneous removed, plus the aerodynamics… I'd say N-Angel might actually score tonight, if they are lucky enough to play their cards right."

The other guy, W, stood next to his FD, chatting with other friends, overhearing Kumiko and E's conversation, he jokingly threatened to his friends about ditching his sound system to get faster.

"I don't think Maya would send to participate in this race if she knew she didn't have a chance," continued Kumiko. "But then again, she was also a bit of a gambler."

And indeed, Maya was a gambler. Ever since she was 17, she started playing poker with her friends using very small money, until she grew up and eventually played the big stuff. Considering her luck, she used her winnings to work on her car, and support her sister. Although her methods and views may be way off the track to Kumiko's, they were still inseparable as they were best friends. They started racing together both as partners and rivals. After countless races, it was never decided who was the better of the two. They considered themselves as equals, before Maya retired due to alternative responsibilities. During the time, Kumiko was the only one who ever beat Maya, and vice versa.

Maya Koda was 22, and closely resembles her younger sister, Minako Koda. She had long, pale blonde hair, slightly taller, and shares the same pretty face as her sister does, as well as the figure. Her appearance is similar to Minako in clothing, during the day – the usual plain casual look. Though during the evening, especially during race nights, Maya and Kumiko share the same freaky obsession of wearing flashy party dresses and expensive shoes, etc.

The third checkpoint of Route C4 was the most frustrating, most challenging section, before the cruise phase on the fourth section containing more wider turning roads and straightaways. Ohjay kept on the pressure from behind his FR opponent.

"How can I let that happen?" he complained to himself, while recovering from the shock of being overtaken.

He put on a bit more throttle, while Maya's driver concentrated on the blind turns that came up as she tried to conserve tyre grip.

"He won't stay off my back!" complained the 350Z driver, gripping the steering wheel a bit harder.  
"Don't look at your mirror! Try to press on ahead, go faster! We have to lose him in this section, or we're finished! Just a little bit more!" aided Maya.

Corner after corner, Ohjay slowed down his pace drastically comparing to the previous sections. The 350Z cruised its way through the tight runs. The route started to reveal a slight downward angle. Maya's driver quickly glanced through her rear mirror. The tyrannical Impreza appeared sliding sideways coming out of the corner they just took. She pressed on the throttle a little harder, under much pressure. But that took time away for her to notice what was in store for her up ahead.

Nearing the fourth section of Route C4, was an extremely tight downhill corkscrew turn. "Oh damn, I'm a shit navigator! I forgot about this!" Maya was in shock. She hoped for the best and depended on her partner to work things out. "Slow down! Don't attempt to do any drifting crap in this corkscrew turn or you'll spin out!"

The 350Z gave up much speed, turned lightly making sure there wasn't too much oversteer. Maya's driver then braked hard, and turned in the opposite direction of the previous corner and attempted to tackle the next one, completing the corkscrew. The ladies felt a bit of shock and thump as the car slightly lifted off the ground previously when it turned into the steep downhill corkscrew turn.

Ohjay did not seem to like the situation either. But as he kept in his head for a while, he needed to pull out something. Without much thought, he attempted something different to what the girls had just done. He punched the throttle, and mindlessly shot down the corkscrew forwards, flinging itself in the air, almost skipping the entire corkscrew.

"Ohhhhhhh shiiiieeeeet!" Ohjay yelled in both panic and excitement.

The WRX landed hard at the end of the turn, his rear wheels slamming on the dirt on the side of the road. Ohjay steered his car skillfully enough, and regained back his grip, and exited out of the turn, instantly closing the gap from his opponent's car.

"Not bad," as Maya commented. _That was a move that Route C4 veterans are always prone to attempt. That guy did it on his first try _.

"Oh my God! He actually…!" Maya's driver drove in shock from what she saw in her rear view mirror, as the mighty Impreza landed and launched right back on like a dragon.

The fourth section of Route C4 was upon them. The 350Z recovered and throttled it forward, as the WRX held its ground right behind its opponent. This was the high speed section of C4. Clearly, Ohjay saw this as a bit of a relief, and took advantage of the widening roads, accelerated through the turns.

"This final section of C4 is consisted of mild straightaways and turns. You're just gonna have to push your luck, because if that car overtakes you, we'd have no chance of a counter-attack," coached Maya.

The WRX kept up with the 350Z on every turn, match all its speed on exit. Eventually, the sheer power of the STI brought the two cars side by side as the path grew less narrow. Little by little, the WRX was gaining inches and inches ahead.

"Oh… no." said Maya's driver.  
"You got one chance left, the last hairpin, you gotta choose the line, the WRX will slow down heaps before this corner, pin him to the wall! Don't give him room to push any further!" Maya demanded.

"I… I can't do it!" the driver claimed in despair, as the car was nearing the turn.  
"What?" Maya's face turned sour.

The 350Z and its driver had just lost the plot at this time, the WRX slowed down, its full body right ahead of the opponent.  
"What do you mean you can't do it?" Maya felt as if she wanted to strangle her partner.  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't…" whimpered the driver.

_Street racing isn't always about skill and strategy. There's always a certain degree of courage required to pull it off. _

The WRX sped ahead into the finishing checkpoint, claiming the victory…


	3. First Gear: Worrying Minako

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'Worrying Minako'

Two cars parked on one of Route C4's 'gallery' area (the place in which people stop to take pictures on the mountains) a Mazda Cosmo Type S and a Nissan Pulsar GTiR. Next to these was a little shop selling hot food. The race between the Z33 and the GC8 had already just passed by moments ago.

"That was Notorious Angel's Z33." said the Cosmo driver. "I dunno who the other one is."

The other guy, looked rather young, probably in his early 20's, had spikey hair, and dressed in a brown sweater and jeans, along with shit runners. He was the driver of Dreadnaught Racing's Pulsar GTiR. And the other guy seemed to be just as young, wore a blue working shirt and black pants, and expensive looking black shoes. He was a bald man, who stood next to his Mazda Cosmo with pride, and drove for Dreadnaught Racing. This was Hokuto (Pulsar) and Raide (Cosmo).

Hokuto grinned, "You think N-Angel lost?"  
"It's possible." answered Raide, "But I don't think it matters. The one that was an 'apprentice' driver. It's nothing to us."  
"Hmm... I see. I heard N-Angel's in the process of brandishing a new leader, I assume?"  
"Yes... Maya's little sister. She's grown... and Maya's been toughening up on her lately." returned Raide.  
"Yeah... her sis has really grown! Minako, wasn't it? She gets more beautiful everytime I see her..."  
"Umm... well I meant about what I said earlier is that she's grown in her driving... no... 'racing' skill." Raide lit himself a cigarette.

Moments later, a car came cruising down their way. It was a Lexus Soarer... with a sticker above the rear over fender, 'Dreadnaught Racing'.

It parked right next to the other cars, the dark green Pulsar, and the grey Cosmo. A young woman came out of the silver soarer.

"The Z33 lost." she called out to the two guys.  
"Oh wha...?" Hokuto said in surprise.

On the other hand, Raide stood there silently, with his smokes, not surprised at what he just heard.

"Well...?" asked the woman.  
"It doesn't matter. It was driven by an 'apprentice'..." said Raide.

He killed his smoke and sat in his car.

_Vrrrmm..._

The grey Cosmo back out, then moved its way out of there and accelerated along Route C4 and disappeared into the night...

It was past midnight, Minako loyally sat with Fu for countless hours as fatigue and her patience never stopped her from looking after her friend. The hospital dorm was dimly lit, Fu was still awake, but was motionless on the bed. The room was rather medium-sized, but enough only for one bed. There was a television set near the corner, and sliding doors leading to a balcony. Minako reached for the phone and began to dial.

"Hello?" she spoke.  
A female voice responded, "Hey, how are things? Getting tired now huh… Okay, I'll come pick you up," said Maya.  
"So what happened? How'd it go?" asked Minako.  
"Oh it was shit, it was so shit, we lost! I don't wanna explain it any further, it was stupid."  
"Ok… Take it easy."  
"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour, bye hun."  
"See ya."

Minako hung up, turning to Fu and chuckled a bit, "They lost.," she said.  
"Really?" muttered Fu, trying to sit up, but ended up hurting his shoulder again. "Who was the opponent?"  
"Oh, I forgot to ask…" admitted Minako. "Anyways, she'll come pick me up soon. You gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry." Fu shut one eye, "By the way, can I ask you one last favour?"

Fu took his keys and tossed it over to Minako. "Can you please take care of it for me?"  
"No problem. Just let me know when you want it, I'll take it back to the carpark. It'll be safe at my place." Minako guaranteed.  
"Thanks…" Fu gave a light smile. He felt as if his head was about to implode. Left arm felt as if it was being torn out of his shoulder.

_Damn… I guess I won't be driving for a while… _

After about half an hour and a little bit more, a woman slowly came into the dorm. It was Maya, looking rather frustrated and rattled at the same time.

"Hey all…" she whimpered, "Man, racing is only for people with a pair…"  
Minako laughed at her softly, "How come you didn't drive?"  
"Silly girl, you know why. I'm retired, remember? Are you injured from the accident as well?"  
She poked her tongue out teasingly.

Maya walked over to Fu slowly. She softly placed her palm on his head. "How you doin' kid? Lil' Mina takin' care of you? Well she better be. Anywayz, get well soon, hun."

"I'll be fine. Thanks," murmured Fu, "By the way, who exactly did you lose to tonight?"  
"Oh man, you wouldn't believe it…!" Maya fake-stomped her heels in supposed anger. "Remember that guy that pulled a knife on you at the café?"

"You … can't be serious. Him?" Fu didn't believe it for a second.  
"Yeah, him. He owns an Impreza. He calls himself the 'Lancer Killer', and he's coming after you."  
"Me?" Fu thought it was a joke. "What's he got on me?"  
"Gee, I wonder," blabbered Minako, "After you humiliated him at the café…"  
"He's very eager to whoop your ass, Fu." Maya clenched her fist, "If I wasn't retired, I'd smoke him."  
"Fine, I'll race him then." Fu told it straight out like it is.  
"Are you crazy? Look at yourself." Minako pointed towards Fu and his bandages. "You won't even be able to open the doors to your car."

"I'll manage… somehow. I'll avenge your team, Maya, don't worry, I'm sure I'll be alright when I get outta here." Fu suggested. "I won't run away from this guy. From what I've been hearing, I can't stand him already."

"Oh my God, Fu, you need to rest! Don't be a fool, even if the doctor says you can leave in a few days, you'll still need recovery. And what if something happens to you during the race, and you injure yourself? I'll have to…" Minako squirmed.

"Don't concern yourself 'bout me, Mina," said Fu bluntly. "We're not like that anymore."  
"She's just worried about you, Fu," Maya butted in, "She's like a mum, haha."  
"I guess… if its about racing, nothing can stop you," whimpered Minako.

_Why won't he listen to me? _

After a fierce evening at Route C4, the galleries cleared up, Kumiko and the others went ahead separately. Her feet were getting sore from her heelers and she started to get a bit colder. Her hair started blowing into her face and her dress started gradually lifting up from the wind. She walked over to her car, along with E and W to their respective cars – an Impreza S202 and an Efini RX-7 A Spec.  
Kumiko's thin gown-like dress shook through the wind and her earrings flopped on her cheeks, as she quickly opened her car's door and sat. The wind grew stronger, almost making her struggle to get her door shut. Keys into ignition

_Vrrr… _

Her GTO backed out carefully, the rest of the remaining crowd waved to her, as she started to accelerate slowly. She drove off along Route C4, on her way to get home.  
Moments later, some car lights appeared on her mirrors. It drew closer and closer. Kumiko kept her speed at a minimum, while the car came closer.  
There was a slight vacuum cleaner-like sound coming from the car behind. It was clear, this car had the intent to overtake her… permanently.

_What is it? An FD? _

But it was no FD behind Kumiko's GTO. Pretty soon, it became clearer to her what she was dealing with.

_A grey Eunos Cosmo. That must be Raide. _

Kumiko fell into the temptation. She sped up her GTO slightly in the attempt to play along with the tailing Cosmo.

"Let's dance," Raide called out, speeding up his car.

The roads became narrower, but still two-lanes. The noise of the hissing valves echoed across the sidelines.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Kumiko turned up the heat, as she applied more throttle.

The Cosmo kept up with the GTO, but the gap occasionally became wider, and closer, wider then closer again. It wasn't too clear what Kumiko was trying to do. But these were not her racing moves.  
Her feet started to hurt a bit more.

The cars were going about 140-150kph, they both pressured on the last sections of Route C4. In a few moments, Kumiko noticed something ahead…  
Some traffic could be seen, but that did not stop her. It was rather hard to see. It didn't take long until the two cars drew closer ahead. There was a Toyota Camry cruising ahead, Kumiko got ready to overtake.  
She switched to the right lane quickly, little did he notice, there was another vehicle coming the opposite direction. It was a truck.

Kumiko's instincts got the best of the moment, and quickly passed through the Camry as the truck drew closer. It was near-miss, and Kumiko escaped between the two vehicles, as Raide did not have enough time to react, as it was too late and the Camry was in the way. By the time the truck drove past him, the 3000GT had already disappeared into the horizon…

Two cars sped off from the hospital, a MINE's tuned Impreza WRX (driven by Maya) and Fu's Lancer Evolution V GSR (driven by Minako). Both drivers were rather tired, so neither of them did any fancy sideways action or any other extremely unsafe car movement. Once again, Minako was lost in thought. But that did not affect her driving concentration any further than her fatigue.

_So worried… why? I thought I was… over it. _

Slow-paced, dramatic music played in the car – Come Back, by Koda Kumi.  
Minako drove on. Deep down, she didn't want Fu to race against that Ohjay guy. She didn't want him to race at all.

_I can't… stop him from reaching for his dreams _

The Lancer followed the Impreza, the foglights glowed a mean red and lit up the mood. On the way home from the hospital, Minako reminisced by herself about her childhood which she has long missed.  
Before street racing, before they could even touch a steering wheel, it was only Fu Huo and Minako.  
They were the best of friends since early grade school. Back then, they pretty much did everything together, help each other out on every step. They got in trouble together, they cheated off each other's test papers, they knick knocked houses and threw eggs at them together, had water fights at each other's backyards, won, lost, celebrated, laughed and cried together. The only thing that stood in between them was Fu's lust for speed and passion for racing. Minako never understood this side of him.

The music continued… _'I wanna come back for you…' _

Minako began to wonder… what was her passion? What did she lust for? She couldn't come up with an answer to her questions at this time. The only thing she felt was that she had to race if she wanted to get closer to Fu Huo.

_I guess we've…grown up. _

After a while, the two ladies reached their house. Both fierce-looking four wheel drives stood in the garage, as Maya and Minako went to their rooms.

_I think I'll have a shower _

Minako headed to the bathroom. Her feet walked on the cold tiles, and made her way toward the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while. She heard Maya walk past the her door and called out to her, "Good night, Mina."  
Minako replied the same thing, then began to undress herself. She unbuttoned her shirt, noticing a few marks on it and stains…  
Stains of blood.

_This was Fu's blood… _

Not only could she smell the bloody smell, but she also noticed a whiff of Fu Huo's cologne faintly on her shirt. She chucked it in the laundry, along with her blouse, which also had a share of stains.  
Minako didn't really feel comfortable looking at blood. Especially since it was Fu's blood. It wasn't because she felt afraid of blood. It was a sign to her that her friend had been hurt.  
Minako tossed the rest of her lingerie and stepped into the shower.

The next day was more or less similar as to previously… well at least at Koda's. Few cars were parked outside – Maya's MINE's Impreza, and Ohjay's Impreza among other cars, like Tarago's, Jazz's, but no Evo V. As usual, Koda's would have placed last on being the quietest place in town. People smoked outside, others sat in their cars with their sound systems, while inside, people played cards, billiards, or came to get drunk. Maya held a wet plate in her hand, while wiping it dry with a clean cloth. She yawned in boredom, but was also tired from the previous night. It was quiet clear that she wasn't in the mood to take shit from anybody. Minako was also helping around, serving people with drinks and cleaning around.

Moments later, Ohjay made his way to the bar stools, along with his chest out head high cockiness walk. Maya ignored him and continued to remove and place things out of the dishwasher. 

"Hey," called out Ohjay, tapping his glass, winked at Minako, then called for Maya.  
"What do you want?" Maya responded and sighed.  
"Well… serve me."  
"I beg your pardon…?" Maya gave out a frown.  
"How'd you like last night huh? Bet you didn't see it comin'."  
"Good for you." Maya shrugged, "I'm busy now."

Ohjay grinned. The little pervert watched her working from behind, while playing with the straw on his glass. Meanwhile, Minako started with the sweeping work. Ohjay smiled and into his head, struck an idea. He took his key-chain out and 'accidentally' dropped them on the floor, and slid them a bit infront of Minako.

"Hey… um, excuse me… can you pick that up for me?" Ohjay asked.

Minako knew exactly what he was trying to do. Such an ancient trick. Instead of bending over to reach for it, Minako fully squatted all the way down to the floor and picked up Ohjay's key chain.

_Aw, not like that…! _

"Uh… thanks." Ohjay took his keys back. A short moment later, he 'dropped them again'.

But this time, Minako pretended not to see the keys and kept on sweeping the floor, along with Ohjay's keys into the dustpan.

"H-Hey!" Ohjay rushed to grab the dustpan and took his keys from there  
"Sorry about that." Minako rolled her eyes. Maya chuckled.

Ohjay changed the subject, "So… where's that punk and his Lancer?" he demanded. "I'll do the same thing I did to your Z33!"  
"Fu Huo's gonna come for you, Ohjay, just you wait," intimidated Maya. "When he comes back from his holiday, you'll just be a dot in his Lancer's rear view."

"No!" argued Minako, overhearing their conversation, "You're not gonna race him. I'm telling you, you're not gonna race him. He's in the hospital at the moment and he's in bad shape. He's in no condition to race you."  
"Haha, what happened to the fool? Did he get bashed?" insulted Ohjay. Minako became angry. She really didn't want Fu Huo to risk his health again. But at the same time, she didn't want him to look as helpless to Ohjay.  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" yelled Minako.

Down near the edge of the city, were this particular set of buildings, rather medium sized, and looking fairly new. There was a big parking lot, and an couple of office buildings, and a warehouse. Behind all these, was a medium-sized racing circuit, which appears to be closed off away from the public. A lot of surrounding trees covered anybody's view of seeing it, and across from there was a lake.  
There also seemed to be a few security set up along the entrances to this area. The whole place seemed like a small mini-enterprise.

One of the buildings was in some shape or form of a 'research department'. Or at least that's what the set up looked like. On one of the floors was a development area which was on a low level area.. There were many apparatus, as well as some car parts that were taken apart. It seemed more like a laboratory.  
There was a group of people, who stood and watched some kind of experiment going on. It was a car simulator with many wires and screens, and the chamber was very well simulated to replicate real car characteristics.

Sitting inside the simulation chamber, was a young Japanese woman, who looked like she was in her early 20s. The woman's name was Kumiko Fukada…  
Inside the simulator, Kumiko wore an odd looking helmet system, with wires hanging down from it. The visor was opaque and closed down…  
The group of people watching her examined her racing data from the screen.  
There were E and W, and two other men. One was a chubby-looking young man, who wore a black shirt and a pair of denim shorts. He had very short hair and was a little tall. The other was another young man, a skinny man, and was a little shorter. He looked like the youngest of the four men there. He was a Vietnamese boy, with short black spiked hair. These were N and S. The group watched on, looking at Kumiko's test.

She sat in there, the helmet seemed to be feeding data directly to her head. Her driving seemed a lot aggressive, but insanely fast and careless. But all in all, was so precise, that it was beyond her normal driving. Data was displayed and fed directly to Kumiko.

WIND DIRECTION: NNW

Kumiko started to break a sweat. She looked like she was being pushed harder and harder. Her foot work on the pedals were very precise and accurate, her feet releasing, and pressing at rapid movement.

A.S.M: 10  
T.C.S: L5

She turned the wheel slightly towards the left, then made an aggressive hard right and accelerated sharply.

DRIFT ANGLE: 23 degrees  
TYRE GRIP: 55

Kumiko double clutched like a possessed child, shifted insanely, her footwork not slowing down. She started to breathe heavily into the helmet.

BOOST: 1.0  
FUEL: 78  
DAMAGE: 0  
TRAFFIC SENSOR: ON

Kumiko started to get a bad headache. The machine, or rather, the helmet was pushing her hard and never seemed to let up. She started to breathe more heavily by the second.

"She's about to break…!" said N.  
"Oh my God, is she crazy?" returned S, his eyes became wider in shock.

In a short moment, Kumiko gave out a loud moan. She lost grip of the steering wheel as her feet missed the pedal. In desperation, she unlocked the helmet and quickly ripped it off her ahead and dropped the helmet like a pack of eggs. She was struggling to catch her breath as she lay helplessly on the simulator, holding her head in fatigue an anxiety. She coughed heavily, her eyes were tightly shut.

SYSTEM KYOKO: OFF

"She couldn't handle it," commented E, as the others rushed to help Kumiko. "She didn't last as long… Only X lasted outstandingly longer. Only X…"

Laying on a soft and comfy pillow was a nice feeling, as well as being under some warm blankets, Fu Huo opened his eyes, as a nurse walked in the dorm and brought him some food, then left.  
Sunshine spread itself across the room, the birds chirped in blend with light vehicle noises and blowing trees outside. He was extremely bored, though he couldn't stop thinking about Ohjay and his car.

_I…hate him. I know I shouldn't be making first impression judgments… but… I hate him. _

Fu Huo felt his face, or rather, the bandages on his head. His left arm was on a sling and he didn't feel any more helpless.

_Its quite rare that I feel this eager to beat somebody. I really wanna race him. I wanna destroy him… In front of everybody. I don't care if I break another bone, I'm gonna play him and his car. _

He rolled over to the side, opposite his bandaged parts. He stared out the window, resting his cheeks on his pillow.

_Man, I need a CD player in here. _

Fu just wanted to sit in his car and listen to some music. He wanted to feel the bass. Hard. But at the same time, he also longed to hear Minako's singing. He always pretends not to like it, and teasingly says that she sucks at it and can't dance, but truly, he gets really entertained. Fu thought about a lot of stuff, during his stay at the hospital. He thought long and hard about quitting hustling and doing odd jobs to get money. He wanted to throw it all away and try to become legit.

But after a long and hauling while, Fu began to become impatient. Moment by moment, he was longing for power. Longing for victory. Longing for triumph. Longing for… speed.


	4. First Gear: Dreadnaught's Turn

ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'Dreadnaught's Turn'

Later that day, a barbeque was held at a medium sized home, around the village surrounding the city and mountain routes, in between, at Raide's place, parked Hokuto and Cath's cars.  
They all stood at the pavilion with beverages held in their hands. It was basically a small Dreadnaught Racing team meeting.  
Raide walked off to the edge of a pavilion, staring at the distance. The view of mountains was peaceful, yet intimidating. Route D1 could slightly be seen among the grasslands and trees.

"Hokuto… how's your Pulsar?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Yeah, its great. I just had it serviced. I've also removed my sound system and sold it. I've also fitted some new Brembo's." Hokuto walked over to Raide, while Cath worked on the food.

"I got an idea." Raide slowly glanced over to Hokuto in a somber expression. "I have a way to make N-Angel's loss sting even more."  
"Really?" Hokuto asked in confusion, although confident in Raide's planning. "How? We've barely managed to touch any of their records and vice versa. Not to mention our battle record's almost the same."

"I've issued a challenged to that Ohjay guy a few hours ago. A member of Dreadnaught Racing is gonna meet him tonight, at Route D1. It will be an uphill battle, and it starts at 11PM tonight." Raide explained.

"Sounds good… Who's gonna take him on?"  
"You."  
"Hmm… he accepted that easily?"  
"Yes… after his win against N-Angel, he'll accept any challenge. He doesn't know what car you're driving. And there's also a 1.5G bet. All you do is just beat him, you'll put N-Angel to shame, and also take home some dosh."  
"His Impreza is indeed impressive… What kind of strategy would I need?"  
"Hmph…" Raide shrugged his shoulders, "Just drive like you do, kid. And don't forget to use common sense."  
"Uh… ok. I'll smoke him."  
"Your GTIR is ideal for this race. Its lightweight body, four wheel drivetrain, loaded with an 2.0L SR20DET, you probably don't even need to push it. You'll have enough to climb Route D1, and maybe even him out on the straight-aways. Your car isn't as stock as it looks. Show him how to drive a four wheel drive!"

The city was more or less crowded, but the traffic wasn't as bad. There was a small park, near a platform, overlooking a few shops and restaurants on one side, and a big lake on the other. Three cars were parked over near the lake, the wind blew softly and the birds were still and quiet. It was a peaceful mix of nature and technology. There lay Kumiko's 3000GT VR-4 Turbo, W's yellow RX-7 FD A Spec, and S's red Lancer Evolution VII RS.

Kumiko made her way to the handrail, leaned on it and gave a big sigh of relief. Leaves were softly blowing off and flew over landing on her tanned skin. She looked down upon herself, but at the same time, worried about her own apprentice driver.

"Master Ku, how are you feeling?" asked S. "Please don't use KYOKO…"  
"I feel like I'm about to faint," replied Kumiko. "I don't want my apprentice to deal with this."  
"You're still worried about him," said W. "Though X is the one who's lasted the longest with KYOKO."  
"It's a very dangerous system," added S. "But its effectiveness is unparalleled in terms of driver's assist. Whoever could master this system would surely be the ultimate racer."  
"I'm scared to try it myself," worried W. "Even though KYOKO could enable a driver to reach levels beyond their own limits…"  
"It is… not needed." Kumiko softly spoke. "There's no need for KYOKO to exist…"  
"Now now, Master Ku. Remember what happened last time you tried to destroy it…" said W.  
"Yeah… but KYOKO is man's attempt to stabilize the mind and create one straight persona. Its more than just a driver's assist. In a way, it also sorta makes the driver 'become one' with the car," explained Kumiko. "There's no need for a system like this to exist. Who knows what kind of damage this thing can do to a person's brain. One's senses, maybe even memory may be indirectly be placed out of balance…"

After a short silence… S came up, "Do you think… your apprentice might suffer this effect too?"  
Kumiko closed her eyes, thinking to herself… "X is … different. He's someone who… can easily do certain things that the average person would struggle to do."  
"But then again, your apprentice is not the average person," commented S.

On the other hand, W giggled, "You like him, don't you?"  
Kumiko's eyes lit up, her cheeks started to blush a bit a she shrugged her shoulders…  
"I… don't know," she softly spoke. "He's not really… open. But…"  
"But what?" continued S.  
"Well… even though I'm his instructor… it sometimes feels as if he's the one taking care of me, and… I like that feeling." Kumiko explained.

W laughed on, "So… do you think you're in love with him, are ya?"  
Kumiko's face turned even redder. "Let's… pass on this subject, shall we? It's not important!"  
S teasingly ripped out another joke, "Hey I heard E likes you, Master Ku. I overheard him saying you got nice legs." W laughed as Kumiko started to get rattled, "What the hell? E's way older than any of us! Oh my God, you're a fool, S, haha."

After a few moments, Kumiko's phone started to beep. She reached down in between her chest area where she was hiding it, and read her received SMS:

'Race nite 2nite. Sum1 from Dread against D1's Lancer Killr, uphill battle at D1. L8ers. –E.'

"You goin'?" asked S.  
"Maybe… but I'm not feeling too well. I was planning on resting tonight," suggested Kumiko.  
"Yeah, I think you better stay home and spend all night on the phone with X, haha," teased W, poking his tongue out.  
"Oh shut yo mouth, foo'." Kumiko sarcastically gave him a small little push.

Later that night, the streets of Route D1 was calm, and less crowded, as tonight's match wasn't properly scheduled. It was quarter past eleven, the race had already begun when S and W, followed by N parked around the galleries. The GTIR and the WRX had just speed off as they got out of their cars.

"I don't think this race is worth coming here," said S.  
"Well, what else are we gonna do?" asked W.  
"How bout one of us race the winner?" suggested N.  
"I wanna race Ohjay. I wanna show him what a real Lancer can do!" ranted S.  
"So do I," said N, slowing making his way to his car, a black Lancer Evolution III GSR.

Meanwhile, the Pulsar and the Impreza fought it out at the beginning of D1's hill climb. The Impreza was speeding ahead, as the GTIR stayed very closely behind. Valves hissed across the line, as the two 4WD's tore into the mild turns and moderately long straightaway section.  
Ohjay continued his usual grip lines through the wide corners, working effectively accelerating from the outside to the inside, to the outside again. The GTIR followed the exact same line with the exact same moves.

"Hmm… this race is over. Your driving is very conceited. Its hard to believe that N-Angel lost to you," commented Hokuto for some reason, noticing how much his opponent slowed down before turning into really mild corners.

The GTIR pressed on as if it wasn't even fully accelerating.  
"Get off my back!" demanded Ohjay, as he struggled to maneuver his car's heavy body into the corners.

The cars were nearing D1's medium speed, tight section, with less straight-aways, and some hairpin curves. "This is where you get buried," muttered Hokuto. The turns tightened a bit more, roads became a little narrower as the route was designed nearing the top of D1. The next hairpin, as Ohjay slowed down for the corner, the Hokuto released the throttle briefly, and quickly turned his car opposite the direction of the turn. In an instant, he quickly turned it back into the apex as the body of his car rocked at the rear and sent his car into a drift, flying past Ohjay's Impreza.

Ohjay jerked the pedals in disbelief as the Pulsar left him behind, flying sideways through the rest of the hairpins and glided through the rest of the mountain pass.

"He drifts, he scores! Another one for Dreadnaught Racing!" Hokuto celebrated in relief. But he did not stop his car there. He turned back around at the top of D1, facing the downhill and waited for Ohjay.

He stood out of his car for a few moments, engine still running. Eventually, Ohjay made his way up, and met up with Hokuto, congratulating him on his victory, and giving him the money.  
"You're good man, you're good," sucked up Ohjay. "You should teach me how to drive sometime."  
"Yeah, sure." Hokuto grabbed the cash, "First of all, use the pedals to move and the wheel to steer."

Hokuto stepped back into his car quickly and dashed off, beginning his little victory lap, running D1 downhill. The moon glowed, shining on his Pulsar GTIR. It was too quiet, however.

Moments later, Hokuto started to hear a noise coming from behind, and instantly, he knew it was another car. "I guess he's back for more huh." He looked on, gazing at his mirror. "Hmm… that's not him."

The car behind was not Ohjay's car. It was another Impreza, but the lights and front bumper looked very much different. It was an Impreza S202…

"You're in the way, kid," said E.  
The Pulsar throttled on. The S202, not wasting anytime, quickly motioned itself next to the other car.  
The two cars were side by side.

"Not bad! Let's play!" Hokuto got excited.  
But with almost no effort, E pushed his S202 forward and left the GTIR, in much shock, Hokuto couldn't concentrate to execute a proper drift, as the S202 flung itself sideways, taillights disappearing from Hokuto's view.

Moment's later, at the bottom of D1, the three team members, N, S, and W talked amongst each other in boredom.  
"So who do you think won?" asked W.

In an instant, the Impreza S202 sped past them quickly, not slowing down.  
"Hey… that's E," noticed N.  
A few seconds later, the Hokuto and his Pulsar trailed behind, not a very good look on his face as he drove off after being lashed by the S202…

The day after was rather turbulent, rumors and news spread about, defacing N-Angel's reputation as their opposition, Dreadnaught Racing has defeated a driver that N-Angel have failed to defeat. Maya wasn't happy about it either. Koda's atmosphere basically depended and was based on Maya's mood. If she was pissed off, the whole café felt pissed off too. Koda's was Maya's castle to her. It was her turf.  
Moments later, an unexpected pair of visitors stopped by the café to greet Maya.  
An immediate frown came to her face, as Hokuto and Raide walked in and sat at the bar.

"Hello, Maya," greeted Raide politely.  
"Raide… sup?" Maya replied with no expression, while half covering her face wiping a plate. "Don't worry, I've heard the news."  
"Don't worry about it," added Raide, "But I didn't come to patronize you either."  
"Then…?" wondered Maya.  
"They were just apprentice drivers. It doesn't really count, does it, Maya?"  
"Well, I guess…"

Raide lit himself a smoke. He tapped Hokuto on the shoulder, as if motioning him to do or say something.  
"Um… Miss Maya…" asked Hokuto in a rather shy tone, "Where's your sister?"  
"Idiot…" Raide shrugged him across the head, "Not that."  
"Oh…sorry, hehe, I couldn't resist," apologized Hokuto, "Miss Maya, do you know anything about a team that races along Route D1 other than Dreadnaught Racing and Notorious Angel?"  
"Hmm…" thought Maya. "Well, there's Honey C and the MIVEC Club… Why?"  
"Occasionally, certain cars have been blindly passing our cars outta nowhere at random instances during the night. A lot of our team members have reported being overtaken and easily passed by a certain car on certain times of the night." Raide added.

"It can't be Honey C… their team strictly consists of lightweight cars such as Vitz, Colt, Fit and March's n stuff. And it couldn't be the MIVEC Club either. They all drive FTO's." explained Hokuto.

"Well… what cars exactly were reported by your team members? Maybe its probably ours," suggested Maya.

"No, definitely not," said Raide, killing his cigarette. "There have been reports of a speeding Integra Type R DC5 model, a white one with an unfamiliar sticker on it. There was also a red Altezza 280T Z Edition, also with the same sticker." Raide explained on. "And also last night, an Impreza S202 showed up and surprised Hokuto along Route D1."

"Huh? I don't recall anybody in D1 who uses an S202." Maya was lying. "In fact, I've never seen an S202 around here before."  
"Are you sure?" asked Raide.  
"Well, what did it say on the team sticker?" asked Maya.  
"We couldn't see it for long," said Hokuto. "I guess it was clear that they didn't wanna be in the same road as us."  
"Whoever they are, they're very fast and highly skilled," commented Raide. "There were only two people I knew that could rip out such moves like they did."  
"And who might that be…?" asked Maya.  
"One of 'em is you, Maya. But you're retired now…"  
"Thank you, I'm flattered. And the other one?"  
"The other… is the Neon Serpent of Route D1, Kumiko Fukada," amazed Raide.  
"Wow… the beautiful Neon Serpent Kumi…" added Hokuto.

Minako on the other hand, was listening to their conversation in the background. She doesn't know anything about cars however. She joined in the conversation with the others, in curiosity.

"Um… excuse me," Minako shyly entered. "There's a white car outside… And it says 'Type R' along the side… was that the one you were referring to?"  
Hokuto's eyes lit up, and turned around to see Minako, "Hey! Miss Minako! How are you?"  
Raide interrupted, "Really? Did it have any stickers on it?"  
"What did the car look like, Mina? Was it an Integra?" added Maya.  
"I don't know. But I've never seen it around here before…" said Minako.  
"Well… I hardly see any Integra Type R's around here anyway. Let's go check it out," suggested Maya.

"I'll stay here and clean up," said Minako, without any interest for the car outside.

Outside Koda's usual parking lot full of M3's, XR6's, Impreza's, was a car that parked away from all the others. It was a white Honda Integra Type R, DC5 model. Maya, Hokuto and Raide made their way closer to it to check it out. It looked race-tuned, with a carbon fibre racing spoiler, side skirts, aerodynamic mirrors, and front and rear bumper. The car looked rather ricey.

"Hey… look," pointed Hokuto. "The sticker."  
"Zui Hou R…" read Raide. "Who the hell is 'Zui Hou R'?"  
"I've seen this same sticker on the Neon Serpent's VR-4," remembered Hokuto. "She also has a 'Zui Hou R' sticker on it."  
"Must be a tuning company of some sort…?" wondered Maya, pretending not to know anything.  
"Definitely not… I've never heard any part on the market under a label called 'Zui Hou R'." said Raide.  
Moments later, a young, chubby-looking guy dressed in casual jeans and shirt walked by them, and pulled out keys from his pocket.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy.  
"Um… this is your car?" asked Raide.  
"Yeah, its mine."  
"You race, right?"  
"Sometimes…" said the guy.  
"I don't see you often. Are you a D1 local?"  
"Sorta," paused the guy, "But not really."  
"Who are you?" continued Raide.  
"I'm known as the General of the North, Shireishou N." said N.  
"…Shireishou," murmured Maya.  
"I don't understand you…" said Raide. "But are you available sometime tonight?"  
"I take it that you wanna challenge me? Fine with me," said N.

Maya, however, was laughing to herself. She knew about Zui Hou R and the Shireishou Unit. Minako was still inside. She had no interest in what was going on, whatsoever. She was lost in her own thought like always. She felt alone like this. Nowadays, Minako felt as she was alone more often. It was as if she was missing things in her life. She envied everyone, who seemed to have found what they really want, unlike her. She felt so different to everyone else.  
It was as if… she was most hopeless. Unconsciously, Minako knew the only thing that could satisfy her and lift her as high as heaven that's always made her feel more alive.  
But was the very thing that Minako felt has been long lost… forever?

Some time, some where, at some place, a peaceful, quiet layout, though a very boring looking area. This place was the hospital. Fu Huo's impatience was killing him. His restlessness was getting the best of him, as he stated standing up and walked back and forth around his dorm.

_I wanna get out of here… so bad. Its like a prison… _

He looked to the left, there was a bag on the chair, filled with a change of clothes and a towel.

_Minako must've left these quite some time ago… Hmm… Thanks. _

Fu Huo used the bathroom and took a quick shower. He stripped himself of all the bandages and removed the sling on his arm. His arm was still hurting a bit, but at least he could walk.

_There's nothing else to do… No credit or chat minutes left on my phone… _

He stepped out of the shower, and dried himself. He walked over to the mirror and examined himself.

_Well… I seem to be fine… _

His face had already cleared up. The bumps seemed to have healed too. But he still had a slight headache, not to mention his arm.  
Fu Huo put the sling back on his arm, but left the bandages.  
He put on a pair of dark jeans, a tank top and a jacket. He was getting ready to leave.  
He collected his bag, and other stuff, as he made his was through the door.

His nurse, who caught him right at the door, intercepted Fu Huo.  
"I was just about to check on you," said the girl.  
"I'm feeling fine now," said Fu Huo.  
"You still have to rest," the nurse continued, "Get on the bed."

_Oh come on… _

"I'll let you know when you're due out," said the nurse. "Don't try anything silly afterwards, ok? I'm just taking care of you."

_I seem to hear that a lot from everyone. But I can take care of myself _

Fu sat back down on the bed, as his nurse left him in peace…  
He motioned his left arm back and forth, trying to get used to the pain.

_I'll be able to manage like this. It can still move at least. _

Moments later… Fu received a phone call…


	5. First Gear: The Mysterious Team

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'The Mysterious Team'

Later that day, on the way back to Koda's, Kumiko slowly drove into the parking lot. It was around four thirty in the afternoon, the sun hadn't set yet, but the day was almost past. Her 3000GT rolled into the parking, and shut itself off. The people watching outside stood in awe of her much heralded ride, as well as reputation.  
Slowly, the door opened, as her tanned legs slowly exposed themselves on their own, her heelers clocked on the ground. Nobody took their eyes off her, not just the guys, but also the girls.  
Her soft, fine hair stroked across the gentle wind, as she shut her car doors and locked them.

Kumiko slowly made her way into Koda's. Not much to any surprise, she got immediate attention from people she didn't even know.

_Where is Maya? _

She walked over to the bar stools, sat down and order for some tea.  
"Hey, Kumi, sup, babe?" Maya passed her a cup.  
"Nothing much. I just need to talk to your sister, is she around?"  
"Yeah, she's here. Why? What is it?"  
"I wanna borrow something from her."

After a short while, Minako walked by the bar stools.  
"Hello… um… you wanted to see me? I'm Minako," she introduced herself.  
"My name is Kumiko,"  
"Hi, what can I do for you?"

Minako felt a bit intimidated by Kumiko's presence, yet she gets a weird feeling in her gut being around her. She's never met someone like her. Just her presence makes her quite nervous, and her face started to turn a little red.  
Kumiko gave her a warm smile.

"Minako, darling," she paused. "May I please have the keys?"  
"Um… what keys?" Minako was confused.  
"The Lancer," interrupted Maya. "Its okay Mina. She's a good friend."  
"I see," said Minako. "But why does she want with Fu's Lancer? He told me to take care of it for him."  
"That's fine. You've done a good job, Minako," said Kumiko, charmingly.

Minako hesitated, but ended up giving her the keys to Fu's Evo anyway.  
"Its okay. If you don't trust me, I'll leave my car at your house. As well as my keys," suggested Kumiko.

Meanwhile, the race between Dreadnaught's Eunos Cosmo against Zui Hou's Honda Integra R took place a little bit early, just before the sun started to set, the two cars sped off along D1's downhill.  
The two cars were almost side by side.

"What a very skillful front wheel driver," thought Raide.  
The DC5 took the lead, as the Cosmo remained right behind it. Raide decided to examine his opponent from behind and copy its lines.  
"Amazing cornering," thought Raide.

The Integra's lines decreased as less speed as possible during each corner, as if it didn't even have to slow down. It was taking tight corners at speeds of about 145kmh. The screech of the VTEC engine was half of the symphony that collided with the sound of the Cosmo's 3-Rotor sequential twin turbo.  
Raide had the power, but the guy known, as Shireishou N didn't show any sign of slowing down.

He turned on some fast paced, Euro beat music, as Raide flung his car sideways, closing the gap between his Cosmo and the DC5. _'Fall in the weeeeb…..'_

The Cosmo was right behind the DC5 at this point. "You're a good driver, no doubt about it. I have to focus drift just to keep up with you in the corners. D1 was an appropriate battlefield for this match."

Raide pulled an E-Brake drift perfectly through the next hairpin, as he ended up side by side on exit with the DC5.  
The Cosmo sped up ahead of the DC5. Raide was getting confident. The next turn, Raide sent his Cosmo at such a speed that was too high for his vehicle to handle.

Raide now began to experience some understeer. He turned his wheels into the turn, but stayed on the throttle. As this happened, Raide clutched in. His engine stared to rev at high rpms.  
Raide dumped the clutch as his rear wheels began to break traction.  
He now felt his car's rear end begin to kick out, and he began to counter-steer the wheels to face the road. The vehicle pulled into the direction of the wheels, as Raide put the throttle back on, and completed his drift.

The GTO backed out of Koda's parking at made its way all the way up to Minako's place. As Kumiko drove on at medium speeds along D1, she didn't let the fact that there was a race going on there past her mind. As she was nearing the top section of D1, the two cars flew past her, avoiding her car, as she drifted passed them at the same time. The Cosmo was in front, and the DC5 very close behind. Valves hissed along the line, as the cars met, and left each other in an instant. A split second encounter. But Kumiko was set. She continued along the rest of the D1 uphill (with the two other cars going the opposite direction) and sped her way along to find Maya and Minako's home. There, she found what she was looking for, Fu Huo's Lancer Evolution V.

Meanwhile…  
Much to Raide's surprise, the DC5 was still keeping up behind him.  
"No way! How can it be that fast?" thought Raide.

_Man, this ain't Arcade Stage Ver.2! _

Little did Raide notice through the front bar of the DC5, sat an intercooler. It was a turbocharged DC5.  
Raide did not let this scare him off. He concentrated his lines for all out drift, in the attempt to shake off his opponent. It was also his way of blocking the road, not giving a chance for the DC5 to overtake during the corners.

After Raide's quick struggle, he gained a little bit of distance from his opponent. He continued on, next hairpin, flew sideways at such a speed, while the DC5 gripped the line, the driver's turning was so immaculate but slowed down a lot as the turn was so sharp.

They've now covered D1's technical section and down to the wider, higher speed section. The Cosmo's 20B Rotary Engine shrieked along the street, every mild and heavy turn, Raide continued his swaying style drifting; his car glided through the road like it was floating on water.

Watching his car from behind, N pressed on, smiling to himself. He sped up his DC5, saw the incoming turn, and took it beautifully along the inside line at a high speed.  
He saw his opponent drifting like a mad man across the lanes, entertained by Raide's little power slides. Again, he smiled to himself…

Fu stood near the window, staring at the near sunset, curtains of the dorm spread out, his bed sheets already made and fixed. He wasn't resting, nor preparing to escape. After a short moment, he closed his eyes. He looked fast asleep even though he was wide-awake. He tucked his right hand in his pocket, left arm resting on the sling.  
Moments later, the door opened behind him.  
It was his nurse, apparently with some news for him.

"There's a visitor here for you," said the nurse, as she left the door open and made her way out.

Another woman, walked slowly to the door. She was wearing a gown-like dress and some high heel sandals. He recognized her tanned skin, and her dyed hair as he gazed at her, his eyes slowly making their way from the bottom up. Fu Huo was speechless.

"How've you been?" smiled the woman.  
"M-Master Ku…" muttered Fu.  
"Miss me?" asked Kumiko.

She slowly walked over to Fu, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
"Looking fine as always, Master Ku," commented Fu.  
"When we're alone like this… you could just call me Ku," she whispered as she drew closer to Fu Huo.

She leaned her cheek onto his and slowly motioned her hand, touching his. But neither of them went any further. Kumiko slowly revealed something to Fu, and placed it on his hand.

_My keys… _

Back at Route D1, the two cars were nearing the final section of the course. The DC5 was still trailing behind. Raide was on his way to confirm his victory. Before he knew it, his car was almost face to face with the apex, as he exited the corner at intense speed. Following behind, N started to notice a change in the Cosmo's behaviour…  
This made him quite overconfident now. He started laughing and giggling to himself like a spoilt child.  
He sped up his DC5 onwards, lessening the gap between him and his opponent.

In an instant, the next hairpin was in sight. Both cars slowed down, and began to enter the turn.  
N pulled the handbrake this time, which he hasn't used yet previously in this race, and set his Front Wheel Drive into a drift motion. 

"See ya," bragged N.  
His opponent was left behind, as the car spun out violently, the chassis twisted off the line as the DC5 sped ahead to claim the victory.

Little did Raide know, that his tyre's have already lost much grip from drifting almost the entire course. His car jerked violently onto the rail and the front bumper was damaged, and the vehicle spun around some more and then finally came to a stop…


	6. First Gear: Fu Huo And Minako

ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'Fu Huo and Minako'

The car park was dry and silent, the black armor-like body of the Evolution V sat like a sleeping beast. In a dead instant, the dark lion made a soft roar…  
The fog lights lit up like the beast opening its eyes, along with the red pulse neon.  
The windows close up, and the music began… _'Real Emotion' – Koda Kumi _

_'What can I do for you?'_

The bass jammed and echoed along the parking lot, as the Evo slowly backed out…

_'What can I do for you? (Yeah heh) What can I do for you? _

In an instant, the Lancer accelerated outta there, like a hunter with an objective.

_'What can I do for you? I can hear you.' _

Minako had just finished her work, but had decided, she had nothing left to do. She was basically free for the rest of the day, so she decided to go for a little walk on her own. Her sister had taken the car again, so Minako decided to spend her time in the city for a while…

_'Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai'_

A short moment later, Minako's phone started to beep, receiving an SMS:  
'Meet D1 bridge. Bout 5 minutez'

A smile graced Minako's face. She continued to walk on, making her way to where her heart told her she had to go…

_'yume ni mita katachi to wa  
nanimokamo ga chigau' _

The Evo V bolted across the streets, avoiding the traffic, cut through the lights and sped away.

_'genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru' _

The Evo revved up, engine roared, and wheels spun. The car sent itself flying sideways along the route D1 downhill.

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoetekuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai' _

Minako walked slowly, big smile on her face, but yet she still felt a bit worried. Soon did she realize, this was not a moment to be worrying. It was a time to let go of all her fears of the future and regrets of the past.

_'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you' _

The driver of the Lancer made no hesitations. Bass pumped along the interior as he revved higher. He opened his windows, and threw pieces of bandages and a sling out the window.

_'kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai  
nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara' _

Minako carried her bag on her shoulder, and gripped her phone tightly in excitement.

_'ima boku ni dekiru koto  
sore wa shinjiru koto...' _

Valves hissed, and engine roared, again, the Lancer kept its pace, while skillfully avoiding the mild traffic.

_'shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru' _

Minako took her wallet out of her bag. She looked on at her photos, cherished them, but closed them away with no more regrets. Her hair blew softly through the wind as she walked on, heart beating fast.

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
sasaeru no wa  
sou anata ga oshietekureta subete  
ima no watashi  
daraka, hitori jyanai' _

At the end of Route D1, the Lancer slowed down its pace, bass still pumping, making its way through the intersections, music echoing along the sidewalks, as paper bags and confetti were flung across as the car flew past.

_'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you.' _

The D1 first bridge, Minako leaned against the rails, waiting as she gazed at the sunset, heart beating faster.

_'What can I do for you? What can I do for you?' _

Out the corner, the Evolution V made its presence known as it came roaring down the street. It slowed right down, but accidentally drove right past Minako.  
The Lancer stopped, and then backed out in reverse, positioning itself beside Minako.  
The windows rolled down. Fu Huo flicked his head sideways, his fringe rocking to the right, as he motioned Minako to get in the car.

_'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you' _

Minako jumped in the car, no questions asked. Doors shut, windows opened, bass jamming through the chassis.

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
kanjitemo  
anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru  
kizuna ga aru  
dakara, hitori jyanai' _  
The Evo accelerated and zoomed across the freeway, red neons scanning the road, the other cars and scenery were just little blurs to them. 

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoete kuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai' _  
The Evo reached top speed, and soared like a dragon, and growled like a beast. Entering Route D1, the car didn't slow down for anything, until the first hairpin curve. Gears down, revs high, the Lancer Evolution shot itself sideways and disappeared from view, along just like the sun…  
_'What can I do for you? (Yeah heh)  
What can I do for you? (Ooh baby)  
I can hear you' _


	7. Second Gear: Lazy Kanae

Second Gear: _'Operation: Zheng Fu' _

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'Lazy Kanae'

On a hill overlooking a rather steep mountain road were platforms, another tourist facility, which enabled easy access from the city, to the little provinces. The city was surrounded by four mountain passes, each with their own unique downhill and hillclimb routes. Route D1 was an example. There were other routes which span from the mountains, to the city, to the provinces. There were routes such as C4, which ran across the lower altitude, provincial area, some distance away from the city area.

Route F5 was a vast mountain route that spans from nearly top to bottom. The roads are narrower than D1's, but not as cramped as C4. F5 was notorious for its high-altitude high speed technical track, the fear of the downhill will not only throw the average driver off guard, but the steepness of the route itself. However, F5's course special was the tunnel sections which burrow from the insides, to the outsides of the mountains. Many have reported the mountain to be cursed. Countless of drivers either often get lost, or sometimes…never come out. Locals have claimed that the characteristics seem to 'change' at times within the inside. Its labyrinth-like setting was originally inhabited for mining, however the days have arrived that those mines have become abandoned. F5 was clearly more distant, and less lively than most of the other mountain routes. Its definitely a highly demanding challenge for the bravest of visitors.

The peak of F5 was a snowy, quiet area, complete with little shops, inns and a hotel. It was basically more of a small resort town for tourists. Quite a few have spent their lives living in this rather unique and cold setting. F5 was also no stranger to street racers.

"Thanks doctor," replied Kanae. "The other pills seemed to lose their effect. I've probably counted more sheep in bed than you've had patients."  
"Your sleeping disorder isn't as serious as it seems. Try those pills. You can't get them anywhere else," said the doctor. "Hope you get better until you're next check up."

Kanae took her handbag and slowly walked out of the clinic. She put a packet of sleeping pills inside, and check out of the reception.  
"Just sign here," claimed the receptionist.

Kanae was a quiet 20 year old young Japanese woman, whom had more questions about her than she herself don't even know about. She wore a thin white cotton jacket, a black office shirt, white blouse and some expensive shoes. The expression on her face gave away the hint that she hardly gets any sleep, and looks very tired. She had thick straight black hair that hung down her shoulders. Her face was rather pretty, though her true beauty could have been more exposed if she smiled often. She had the cute little innocent look, but at the same time, looked very tired.

Slowly walking out of the clinic, Kanae pulled her car keys out of her bag. Making her way to the car park, she unlocked the doors to her car and dumped her stuff. The weather was quite cold, though the snow had already cleared up. The town was quiet like it usually was and the wind was rather calm. It was a rather peaceful, yet dead area. It was about 12AM midday, Kanae sat inside her car, an aqua sprayed strawberry-faced Sileighty. It had a medium sized exhaust, no spoiler, and had the new 180SX lights at the back. Kanae had little ornaments and little stuffed animals near the back window. A few bags containing groceries were in the boot, Kanae had a little kitten toy hanging as a mirror ball ornament. The interior was basically vastly done as a chick's car. The outside however, was almost stock-looking, five spoke Enkei rims, S15 front spoiler, but that was just about it, although her Brembo brake kit could be a little seen through the rims.

_Vrrmm… _

The engine started as the silent howl of the concealed SR20DET echoed along the parking lot. Kanae backed out quite slowly, as if she was still on her learners.  
The Sileighty drove off at a low speed, hardly coming across any traffic.

Kanae's apartment was a quiet abode. She lived by herself, on a block not too far from the end of town. The Sileighty drove in slowly into the enclose parking lot. Kanae stepped out of her vehicle and took out the groceries along with her handbag, and carried them across the stairs and into the elevator.  
She reached her room at last, the place was quiet, but was remarkably clean. The room was rather big for a single occupant, there were couches near a huge glass sliding door, and there was a little lounge area, and a dining area close by it. Kanae's bedroom looked like a typical teenager's bedroom. There were ornaments and stuffed animals everywhere, properly set up and displayed, along with a few model cars.

Kanae took her coat off and sat in front of her computer, which she had switched on. Logging onto her user area, connecting herself online to the Internet, she unzipped her handbag and took a piece of paper out. It was a few email addresses, but one of them, had a big handwritten circle around it. She opened her little chat program, her desktop icons filled with cutesy little cartoon animals.  
A short moment later, Kanae's attention was focused on a single chat window and started chatting;

KaNny: Hello, we meet again  
Resurrection: Hi babe, how r u?  
KaNny: I'm fine. Just a little tired.  
Resurrection: So am I. Actually, I'm in a lil bit of pain, but I'll manage. How was ur day?  
KaNny: It was boring…  
KaNny: Went to the doctor 2dai. Got some more pills.  
Resurrection: U should stop OD-ing on them.  
KaNny: Maybe I was meant to stay up. So I can keep talking to u anyway.  
KaNny: Y haven't u been online these past few days?  
KaNny: I was a lil worried, heehee  
Resurrection: I was busy.  
KaNny: With what?  
Resurrection: Brb  
KaNny: Ok… I'll b waiting kiss 

Kanae step out of the chair and made her way to her refrigerator and fixed herself some coffee. Moments later, somebody knocked on her door.

"Kanae, are you home?" it was one of Kanae's friends, who lived next door to her. She ignored it, and pretended as if she wasn't home for her to let her in. Kanae made her way back to her computer. She took a sip of coffee, then started chatting again.

KaNny: So when do u wanna meet?  
Resurrection: Soon  
KaNny: I'm looking 4ward to it  
Resurrection: Me 2. By the way, how's your car?  
KaNny: Its fine. Its pretty fast.  
KaNny: I can control my drifts now too.  
Resurrection: How about we race one time? I hear you're the fastest in F5.  
KaNny: lol, shhh…  
KaNny: Newaiz, there's a pretty big downhill tournament coming in a few days. I think its hosted by some big-name foreign team. I'll be entering. Maybe I'll see U there.  
Resurrection: U mean the tournament by Bu Xia De? I might go.  
KaNny: Yep, that one.

Kanae took another sip of her coffee. She rested her elbow on the armrest, and leaned her cheeks on to her palm. She yawned in fatigue, yet she typed on. She wanted to keep chatting. Her mobile started to ring. But Kanae didn't answer.

Resurrection: I got the pics u've sent me  
Resurrection: U look beautiful  
KaNny: blush hehe, thanks  
KaNny: I look half asleep tho  
KaNny: Have u got any pics of urself?  
Resurrection: I don't keep pictures of myself. There's no point.  
Resurrection: I g2g, take care Kanae  
KaNny: already? Will u b on later?  
Resurrection: Maybe. I got things 2 do now  
KaNny: Okii… bye hun mwah  
Resurrection appears to be offline and may not be able to reply

Kanae sighed. _Maybe I'll see him at the tournament? _  
She shook her head. _Then again, maybe not…_  
She crossed her legs over, and dropped her shoes on the floor. She softly scratched her shoulder as her bra strap was rather tight and lifted it up slightly to release pressure. But this was not the time to worry about purchasing bigger bras.   
Moments later, Kanae opened a video player in her folder.  
There were two windows. One played a video of F5, inside a car running around 120kph along the downhill. There was another window, displaying a digital map of F5, showing a little dot moving around the route, also displaying the speed of the little icon as well as the lines taken.  
The video was a recording of Kanae's time attack of F5, while the other is an estimated calculation of the highest possible speed to take on the ideal line.  
The record was a bit unbalanced. There were some sections in the video in that Kanae's record was faster, but also at some sections in which it was slower.  
Kanae's time was 4'27'69, and the simulation time was 4'27'34.

She closed the window, and opened up her browser. Flicking through the folders, Kanae opened one of her personal area, and typed in her passwords. One of the folders was named 'Hacked'.  
She opened the folder, and scrolled through the vast selection of items, until she finally stopped at a certain file.  
It was some sort of report or article, which she had recently 'stolen' from a remote access database she stumbled upon.  
She looked in more closely. The report was about a next generation drivers assist system, had images of a helmet-like object, and various data and variables. What organization could produce something like this, wondered Kanae.

_The product, allows road conditions, car specs and conditions, data analysis to be fed straight to the driver, along with a secondary function to eliminate driver's anxiety, fear, and any other physical, as well as mental distraction, through the combination of visual alterations synchronized with mental signals and drugging. The system's codename was 'KYOKO'. The drugs were designed to minimize physical strain in one's consciousness, boosting the user's pain resistance by nearly 75. The 'KYOKO' pills are a variation of steroids, but only have temporary effects, although a full overdose would result in permanent damage. The 'KYOKO' helmet was designed to give the user a space between physical reality, and virtual reality. Of course, the characteristics within the helmet presents that of actual conditions and physical appearances of various obstacles, though KYOKO uses synchronized visual alterations with the user's thought pattern along with the KYOKO pill effects. _

Moments later, Kanae noticed that her phone was still beeping. She look at who was calling and in an instant, she panicked. "Oh shit…" she slowly reached for her mobile. It was her elder brother, Fao. Kanae picked up, and shortly realized that Fao was quite unhappy.

"Where the hell are you?" Fao asked Kanae in a very straight and broad voice. "What are you doing? You're supposed to pick up Roni half an hour ago."  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot! I totally forgot!" Kanae admitted in panic.  
"I'm busy right now and I can't go get him. Roni's teacher called me and said he hasn't gone home yet,"  
"I'm sorry, Fao, I'll be on my way."

Kanae quickly put her shoes back on, took her keys and rushed out of the door. She jammed on the elevator button and headed straight to the parking lot. She quickly jumped into her car and quickly drove off. 

_Damn, I'm so late. _

She turned some music on, _'Koda Kumi – Without Ur Love' _, and throttled on, quickening her pace.  
The Sileighty shot out of the parking garage and turned hard into the next intersection. The school was ten minutes away. Kanae planned to be there in five.

_'…my love is on the way, the way, the waaaay.' _

Kanae slowed down, traffic was dead ahead. She didn't have time for this. The Sileighty turned out of the lane, and revved up, avoiding the traffic.

_Vrrrtt… psshh.. _

The Sileighty sped off from the lights, overtaking the other cars that got in the way.

_'I'd be going crazy without your loooove…' _

She swerved left, nearly colliding with a truck, yet Kanae quickly turned her wheels and motioned her car skillfully away. She was on 3rd Gear, the speed limit was 50kph, yet Kanae was doing about 60-65.

In a very short moment, Kanae flew right past the clinic she had just visited, and drove off into the next intersection.

_'…so baby boy, come and knock on my door…my door.' _

Kanae clutched in, shifted down to 2nd, engine revved higher as the SR20 echoed along the sideline. The next intersection, Kanae had to make a right. Without making a hook turn, she power-slided sideways half way as she quickly managed to regain control while her car positioned its head to speed of in the next lane, again, almost colliding with another vehicle.

"Crazy woman!" yelled another driver.

The Sileighty disappeared from the intersection.

_'I'll be goin' crazy-crazaay without your love, my baby-babaay.' _

A young boy and his bag sat down near a bench, next to the parking lot of a school. He looked quite impatient yet also worried, as he sat there by himself on the empty premises. This was Roni – Kanae's 7-year-old nephew. Moments later, the aqua-sprayed Sileighty rolled in, beeping its horn. The little boy came running towards the car, as Kanae stepped out of her car.

"Kanae!" squirmed Roni, running towards Kanae, giving her a hug.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized Kanae, "I didn't mean to get you worried."  
"I'm telling my dad!" Roni playfully threatened.  
"He already knows," Kanae smiled at him, at the same time, pulling something out of her bag, "But I got you a present."

Kanae gave him a toy 180SX. "Open the boot," she urged him.  
Roni opened the boot. Inside, were small packets of chocolate marshmallows, which Roni longed for.  
A big smile immediately came to his face.

"Oh… by the way, I'm sorry Ron, but that 180 doesn't seem to have an SR20 inside…" claimed Kanae.  
Ron popped the hood of the little 180SX toy. Inside, he found little packets of other sweets as his eyes light up and jaws dropped at the same time.

"I love you, Auntie Kanae!" said Roni, putting on his seatbelt.  
"Don't tell your dad," told Kanae.

Kanae drove off with her nephew, as they both headed back to her brother's house about a few blocks away. 

"Auntie…" muttered Roni.  
"Yes…?"  
"Um… my friend's says his big brother got a new car. He said it's pretty fast."  
"Really?" asked Kanae, "And just how fast is it?"  
"He says it could vewy well be da fastest in F5," explained Roni. "He says his brother wants to race yooh, Auntie."  
"Really?" Kanae giggled, "And what car is it?"  
"I don't know, Auntie," said Roni, "Are you going to race him?"  
"Roni, street racing is very dangerous. It's not a game out there. Don't do it when you grow up, okay?"  
"But you're going to race him, aren't yooh?" asked Roni. "I know yooh can beat him, Auntie!"


	8. Second Gear: The Divine Unit Generals

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'The Divine Unit Generals'

Later that afternoon as Kanae dropped off her nephew at her brother's house, her Sileighty parked next to a titanium gray Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A. This belonged to Kanae's sister in law, Reiko – a woman who often races along route C4 and H3, but barely on F5, as restricted by Fao. Kanae noticed Reiko's body kit had changed from her old Mazdaspeed R Spec to a wide body RE Amemiya style.  
The sticker over the rear over fender was a bunch of Chinese characters, and the bottom, labeling 'Bu Xia De'.

Kanae took Roni to go see his mother, at a medium sized home, which sat on top of a small hill surrounded by other neighboring houses, surrounding one dead end.  
"Sorry about that," apologized Kanae. "I lost track of time."  
"Its ok," said Reiko. "Happens to me too. Sometimes, you seem too fast for the world that you think everything else is going slower, heheh…"

Roni walked over to his mother. Reiko was a 28 year old Korean woman, who had light brown hair which only reached down her neck. She was dressed in office-like attire, a white shirt, a dark blouse, a coat, and some expensive label shoes. Reiko, like her husband, was also once a race driver, but after her husband retired, she too have been swaying off from the racing world since she has a child to take care of. But unlike Fao, Reiko is not retired.  
"Would you like me to get you something?" offered Reiko.  
"Oh, thanks, but I gotta get going," explained Kanae. "Sorry again."  
"Nah, don't mention it. It's fine," consoled Reiko, "By the way…" she paused, looking to see if Roni was still walking about. She went up closer to Kanae and spoke rather softly, in the idea of Roni being unable to hear anything.

"You heard about the tournament right? I'll be joining too. Let's have a good one," whispered Reiko.  
"Um…" Kanae murmured, "I thought you don't race at F5?"  
"Well, I'm sure Fao won't mind, just once," said Reiko. "Oh, and other drivers from other sectors are likely to participate as well."

"Wait a sec…" Kanae stuck a thought. "You don't usually join these things at random… Why now? There must be something else on the side you're in on…?"  
"To be honest with you…" Reiko gave a blank stare. She moved her eyes onto her car. The look on her face was rather serious, yet did not escape enthusiasm. "There's this team that hardly anybody knows about. I don't think they're new, since the rumors have been going on for a long time now… You know what I'm talking about, right?"  
"The 'ghost team'? Surely you're not saying that you've found out any leads to who they are?"  
"No, I haven't," explained Reiko. "But if this tournament is big enough, then maybe one might start showing up."  
"So basically this whole tournament is one big bait to lure them out?" asked Kanae.  
"To put it simply, that's right, in a way," confessed Reiko. "But aside from that, I'd like to have as much fun as possible too."  
"Well… that's all I ever cared about anyway," commented Kanae.  
"Who knows, we might end up racing each other. Maybe a new fastest in F5 will be crowned, haha."  
"Possibly… I've never raced you on F5," said Kanae, in her typical innocent tone.  
"Oh, by the way, invited an old friend to come join too," explained Reiko.  
"Hmm…?"  
"Fukada Kumiko might be joining the tournament as well,"  
"The Neon Serpent of D1? Should be interesting. F5 is the only course in which she hasn't set any unbeatable records," remembered Kanae. "I've never raced her before either."  
"Neither have I," said Reiko. "But she's a real nice person."  
"One day, I'll probably go down to D1 and see what its like," suggested Kanae.  
"I haven't been there much myself," said Reiko. "Who knows, maybe we might be able to set records there too."

"You look tired, Kanae. Are you okay?" wondered Reiko.  
"Oh, its nothing. I'm usually like this," explained Kanae. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Have a nice day."  
"You too. See ya. Take care of yourself, Kanae,"

Kanae walked over to her car, waved goodbye to her nephew and sister in law, and sat inside. The Sileighty slowly backed out of the driveway. By the time Kanae left her brother's house, it was around the afternoon, and since she had the rest of the day off, she had nothing else to do.

_The legendary Fukada Kumiko… Her name even reaches remote areas… such as F5. She must be incredible… _

The Sileighty rolled by around the block, cruising past the village, on its way to the town area. The place seemed pretty empty as usual. Kanae stopped at the first intersection and kicked back.

_So tired… _

The lights were on red…  
A second later, a car high-beamed its lights flashing onto Kanae's car, then moved its way right next to her. 

_High-beaming me? Is he trying to… ? _

She looked over to her right. It was an orange Eclipse GSX. It had Volk rims, a GT wing. The car was also complete with a body kit and carbon fibre hood. Its engine started to growl at Kanae, in a rather provocative manner.  
The intent was clear.  
As the lights turn green…

Zzzzzzmmm…….

The two cars sped off from the lights. The Eclipse had monstrous acceleration. It shot straight ahead of the Sileighty, as Kanae held her ground and somehow kept up.

_Fast! _

Kanae clutched in, geared up, release, then full throttle. The Sileighty did not seem to close in any further on the Eclipse, though it was still very close.  
Kanae attempted to push harder…  
It was getting dangerous, even though the traffic was rather mild.  
The cars were side by side, after a few corners, another intersection was in sight. The lights were yellow.

Neither of the cars slowed down.  
The cars were almost closing in, much traffic lie ahead.

_This is insane! _

Kanae finally slowed down her pace getting ready to stop at the lights as she could still cover much distance at the speed she was going.  
But the other car did not slow down. It sped up even greater, and in a split second, ran passed the lights just right before they turned red…

In an instant, traffic filled the road.  
The Eclipse was gone…

On top of a parking lot building, a brief gathering was held on the top level. There were around a dozen cars, such as 180SX's, Supra's, and S15 Silvia's. Among the others, were five rather, distinctive ones, which parked at a certain position, away from the others. The five cars were like a pack of wolves that looked on over the herds of their sheep. The five cars were a metallic Impreza S202, a black Lancer Evolution III GSR, as well as another Lancer, which was a red Evolution VII RS. The other two was a yellow Efini RX-7 FD3S A Spec and finally, a dark burgundy colored 3000GT GTO VR-4 Turbo.

These were the elite drivers of a special racing division of Zui Hou R – the Shireishou D Unit.  
The unit consists of;

Shireishou N / General Of The North Garage (car: CE9A) – Represents the Theorem of Rationality

Shireishou S / General Of The South Garage (car: CT9A) – Represents the Theorem of Strength & Aggression

Shireishou E / General Of The East Garage (car: GDB) – Represents the Theorem of Experience

Shireishou W / General Of The West Garage (car: FD3S) – Represents the Theorem of Talented Gift

Shireishou X / General Of The Central Garage (car: NA2) – Represents the Theorem of Unlimited Potential

The true identities of those drivers are unknown, other than the supervisor, the demoted Fukada Kumiko, who is not counted as a general of the divine unit.

"Listen up," Kumiko began. She stood next to her car, arms crossed, and hair blowing gently through the wind. As usual, she was wearing another dress, as if she was at the Grammy's or something. "Zui Hou R is going to establish its next dominant strike… at the upcoming Bu Xia De Street Tournament. We will finally expose our name and engrave our existence, into the records… into the light… and into the hearts of all the other damn road racers who risk their very lives on this most dangerous of games…"

"Wow, nice speech, Master Ku," teased W.  
"Our mission objective is to use the tournament as a medium to establish our dominance, but also introduce our racing dynasty," elaborated E. "It has to be a flawless effort. One loss will consider the project a failure."

"Yes," followed up Kumiko. "Operation: Zheng Fu. We're gonna win this tournament."

"Basically, we just go in there, and beat every competitor, right?" asked W.  
"Exactly." said E.  
"Master Ku, you should participate too," suggested E.  
"Maybe I will. Who else is coming with me?" asked Kumiko.

W stepped forward, and looked up to Kumiko. "I'll go with you, Master Ku."  
"How about we split rounds?" suggested S. "Since the first race is at F5, some of us should participate at the other races during the other rounds."

"Sounds good," approved Kumiko. "By the way…" she paused.  
Kumiko walked over slowly, and gazed at the streets from the top, watching, and listening as the traffic strolled past.

"X might be joining us too…" ended Kumiko.

The ever so tense Koda's was at its usual bustling pace, although that was nothing to stop one man, who sat at the bar silently, as usual. Spoke to nobody, as usual. Flicking through pages of car magazines, as usual. The somber Fu Huo had his own presence about him. He leaned on the table, with his arm holding his forehead, as if copping a migraine. He took a sip of his drink, then flicked a page.

_Maybe I should set down my rear stabilizers a bit. With the rear less stable than the front, I wonder what will happen? _

He flicked another page.  
_I've always set the brake controller weaker on the rear, but stronger on the front. Perhaps I should try the other way around? I'd better ask 'her'. _

A woman sat on the bar stool next to Fu Huo. He sat there, ignoring the woman, probably not realizing anything. After a moment, the woman gave him a soft little kiss on the cheek.

_What's going on? Who the hell…? _

Fu Huo turned around to look at the woman he was ignoring. _Oh, its just Minako. _  
Fu touched his cheek, a blunt look on his face, his voice was straight and emotionless.

"What was that for?" he asked Minako.  
"Nothing," Minako leaned over to him again, and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I just like kissing you. Is there anything wrong?"

_What's with her all of a sudden? I thought we've sorted this out already? _

Minako did nothing but smile at him. That same old cutesy sort of smile she uses to annoy Fu Huo.  
"Aren't you supposed to be working?" asked Fu.  
"I've just finished," explained Minako.  
"Well… you should find something worth spending your time on."  
"I have," Minako gave him another kiss. "See?"

_Whatever _

"You don't look too busy yourself," commented Minako. "Why don't we go do something?"  
"What do you wanna do now?" Fu asked, turning to his car mag and continued flicking through pages.  
"Let's go out," suggested Minako. "We haven't gone out in ages."  
"That's cause we've already been everywhere," Fu took a sip of his drink.  
"Oh come on," Minako continued to nag him. "Let's go out, just you and me. We'll just go as friends,"  
"Sorry, but I'm racing tonight," excused Fu. "I've challenged Ohjay for a highway battle tonight."  
"You can't be serious, Fu" said Minako. "You're lucky you're already able to drive fast. But battling, especially on a highway is pushing it."  
"I can manage," explained Fu. "Even though my arm is still a little sore, I can still shift and steer. My legs are fine."  
"You're not gonna listen, are you?" Minako protested. "Why?"  
Unexpectedly, Fu turned to Minako, and looked at her square in the eye. Oddly, there was a little strike of sincerity glowing from his face, which peered directly at Minako.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.  
For some reason, Minako was unable to say a word. In a short moment, Fu gave her a brief smile, then turned around again to look at his car magazines.


	9. Second Gear: A Twist of Fate

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'A Twist Of Fate'

Later that night, the annals of Route F5 were dead quiet… until sounds began to screech and rumble from near the peak area. Two cars were speeding on the downhill, the sounds of the Eclipse GSX, followed by another car right behind it. The tailing car's lights were off, rendering it nearly invisible through the darkness of 9:30PM.

The tailing car was a Sileighty. Kanae could tell every step, every corner, and almost every move the Eclipse was making, only through the motion of the opponent's front lights. Kanae knows F5 as if it was her own room.

The match had been scheduled not long before it actually begun. In fact, the furious GSX driver has little idea of whether the opponent is even present.  
The Eclipse drove on, at optimum speed, aiming to beat the top record.

The cars were closing in the tunnel section of F5…  
Kanae switched her lights in an instant, the opponent had already quickened its pace.  
The roads began narrower at this point. There were obstructions everywhere. Rocks blocked many points of the road, piles of dirt were everywhere and the surface became a little difficult to race on.

Being aware of the Sileighty, the Eclipse slowed down its pace, as the opponent sped right ahead.  
The tunnel section of F5 had only mild turns, as the technical stages of the route lay nearing the bottom of the pass.  
Kanae throttled on…  
She knew what was coming up…

_The tunnel exit is followed by a blind turn, then a hairpin… _

The Eclipse ran right behind the Sileighty. It seemed to been following its lines, due to unfamiliarity.  
Kanae did not let this get to her head. For some odd reason, she seems a lot more focused than usual. The pressure from behind didn't seem to get to her. Not expecting to be racing tonight, Kanae stupidly took a pill, which she had received from the local clinic. Without her noticing, the drugs seemed to have an opposite effect during the race…

The tunnel exit was almost near. The piles of rocks were everywhere, and other pieces of dust and stone came falling down from the ceiling. The tunnel was very dangerous and poorly maintained. As the cars came past, chunks of rock soon fell from the ceiling.

_An earthquake? At a time like this? _

The tunnel's exit, Kanae began to hold the release button of her E-brake. In a quick and short instant, she pulled the E-Brake sharply and released it at the same moment as she clutched in.  
Kanae began to feel her car's rear end moving outward, as she quickly counter-steered.  
She kept her foot on the throttle, as the car slid at an angle away from the next turn. She had done this a hundred times before. She straightened out her wheels into the turn as her car pulled itself in the same direction, then let off the throttle.

The mountain had somewhat a presence of its own. Kanae felt something was totally wrong…  
As she let off the throttle, her vehicle snapped back into the opposite direction.

A sudden jolt was felt, not through the vehicle… but through the surface itself…  
As the Eclipse follows behind, more rocks came crashing down.  
The showering pieces of earth shattered through the Eclipse's windshield, as the vehicle uncontrollably shook violently, and eventually, spun itself out, crashing into a huge rock…

Vrrmm… rrrmm rrrrrmmm…!

Downtown was wet, rain spewed all over the streets, as the Evo V rolled by next to the Impreza RA. Both men briefly stepped out of their cars.

"Let's keep it simple," suggested Ohjay. "First one to be outrun by the opponent loses."  
"So basically, if you disappear from my rear view, I win?" asked Fu.  
"That's only if I'm behind, buddy. But yeah, you get the idea," clarified Ohjay.

_This could go on all night…_

The WRX took off without prior notice, as the Evo quickly sped along behind.  
The mean red foglights of the Lancer beamed along the road and along came the sound of hissing valves. There was traffic everywhere, as each driver skillfully maneuvered their cars avoiding collision.  
It was much different from driving a mountain pass. Fu Huo's Evo V had close gear ratios, and settings were modified for a moderate speed technical course. 

Shifting to 3rd gear, Fu Huo's arm kept bugging him. The quicker he steers and the more he shifts, the pain never seemed to leave him alone. Both cars were rather heavy, as Fu Huo coped with a little bit of understeering, his left arm reached for the wheel and turned hard along with his right as he grunted in pain. His pace was much slower than when he usually races.  
The next section had more than one route. Fu had to stay behind as Ohjay had the luxury of deciding the path both cars would choose. There are some techniques used in mountain passes that sometimes can't be used on the highway…

Fu Huo grunted again, finally reaching 5th gear. His quick and aggressive steering to avoid traffic put much stress on his injured arm. The WRX was still in front, but not at much of a distance.  
The two cars stayed in the same left lane as overtaking the other cars did not give them an easy cruise.

Not wanting to waste any time, an idea struck Fu, as he turned into the other lane. The cars came opposite his direction now, and he had to steer quicker to avoid them as they were coming at him faster, compared to trailing the other cars in the same lane going the same direction.   
The pain of his arm never left Fu Huo. The Lancer nearly understeerd itself, and swayed back and forth, losing a bit of speed. 

Ohjay on the other hand, was caught up behind a few slow cars in front of him. He noticed Fu Huo slightly getting ahead of him while he was stuck with the pieces of trash in front of him. Fu Huo's skillful movement gained him the lead. The gap began to widen between the cars.

Ohjay turned angrily to the other lane to join Fu Huo. He rushed madly as he began avoiding the incoming cars. The gap did not seem to widen or shorten at this point. Moments later, they reach a tunnel. Ohjay smiled to himself. There seemed to be less cars, and now would be a good time to execute his plan…

Gazing at the black Lancer in ahead of him, Ohjay revealed a little button he was hiding near the wheel. The little punk's Impreza was equipped with nitrous oxide…!

In a short while, Fu Huo gazed at the approaching car through his mirror. He knew exactly what was going on.

_Idiot… _

Knowing Ohjay was too naïve to control the boost he acquired from the nitrous, Fu moved out of the way sharply, as his arm twitched as if it when static for a second. He turned his hazard lights on and stopped his car as the WRX was no more to be seen.

Fu Huo stepped out of the car, grabbing his arm tightly, and leaned against his Lancer, without saying a word.

The 'Lancer Killer' had stolen another one…

The wind blew strongly and the terror of dead silence settled itself down Route F5. It did not take long for Kanae to notice what had happened. Her car parked outside the tunnel, where debris and other obstructions blocked the entrance. The rubble filled the entire entrance, disabling Kanae from reaching, or even seeing through.

_This is bad… _

She tried moving some rocks, yelling out, "Are you okay?"  
But it was hopeless. More rocks came down her way as they slid into her and pushed her aside to the ground. "Damn…"  
She picked herself up carefully and walked straight back to the Sileighty. She opened the glove box, reached for her bag, and looked everywhere else.

_Shit… I left my phone at home! Great. Simply wonderful. _

Kanae walked over to the rails, looking on at the horizon. Where she was standing overlooked the city, the tall buildings, bright lights, and more people.

_Maybe I could find help there. There's no way I can get back anyway… F5's the only route back and now its blocked… _

Staring at the city lights, she began to put her coat on, and made her way back to her car. Kanae sat down slowly, and shut the doors. _What a night… _

The engine started, then the car pulled out, and turned into the other direction. Kanae continued along the rest of Route F5, at a moderate pace. Saving her tires, Kanae did around 45-60kph along the downhill and let the steepness take her forward.

_I don't know anybody in the city… Nobody… And I'm totally cut off from home._

Kanae drove on. She slowly ran through sets of hairpin curves and blind turns. No sign of traffic. She sped up her car and throttled on nearing the bottom of the route. F5 seemed nearly endless. Nothing but trees and mountainside, the road ahead was hard to navigate through. But Kanae knew everything about it. Darkness was brought to light as the Sileighty high-beamed its way down the end of Route F5, the bottom of the mountain pass. Still no sign of anybody. Kanae drove on, trying to make her way to the city. 

Little by little, the areas became brighter and less dim. _I hardly go into town nowadays, I hope I still remember… _

Kanae knew she was getting closer. Eventually, she came across a tunnel section, which was awfully quiet. It was past midnight after all…  
Moments later, she noticed something ahead. It was another car – finally. Kanae drove closer. The car was parked just on the side with its hazard lights on. Kanae drove closer then stopped nearby.  
She looked at the car, it was a black Evolution V. The driver was a young man leaning on it having a smoke. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants and a working shirt. He spent half his time grabbing his arm every now and then.

Kanae made her way to him, "Excuse me, are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine," said the young man, turning to look at Kanae, "Thanks,"

_Wow, he's cute. _thought Kanae. "Um… are you sure? You look hurt," she asked again.  
"It's just a little sore," he paused. "But it'll be fine, trust me."  
"Is there anything I can do?" asked Kanae politely.  
"Nothing really," said the guy, "I'm just resting for a bit. But I'd appreciate if you'd entertain me for a bit."  
"Huh?" Kanae looked puzzled, yet felt disturbed.  
"I don't mean to waste your time," he consoled. "Anyways, where did you come from? Why are you driving out so late at night?"  
"Um… it's a long story…" Kanae paushed, trying to make out words to say, "Well… I was out driving down Route F5 until… well I'm not sure what happened, but the route was blocked by debris when I tried to make my way back," she explained.  
"You live up there don't you? In that case, you're pretty much screwed," said the guy. "Not that its any of my business, but what exactly were you doing?"

The young man looked over his shoulder to see Kanae's Sileighty. "Hmm… you're a road racer, aren't you?"  
"Well… sorta," replied Kanae shyly. "I race along route F5 most of the time. What about you? Are you a road racer too?"  
"More or less…" the man claimed. "To tell you the truth I was racing tonight too."

The man dropped his cigarette and killed it. He reached his hand out to Kanae, "Chuan Fu Huo. Nice to meet you."  
Kanae shook his hand softly. _His hand is so warm! _"Mirishima Kanae."  
"Kanae?" Fu held her hand in thought, "Sounds kinda familiar."  
"Really…?" Kanae wondered as she crossed her arms together trying to warm herself. "Well, I don't think I'm a good enough race to be famous 'round here."  
"You look tired," noticed Fu Huo. "You look really tired."  
"Yeah…I haven't slept in ages."  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kanae. I gotta get going…" Fu Huo turned around and opened the door to his car.

Fu stopped just before he got inside. He looked over to Kanae, looking all innocent, yet giving off that 'needy' look.

"Hey," Fu called out then walked over behind her. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, and moved his head closer to the side of hers. "You can't get back home, can you?"

Looking at her current situation, Kanae looked across the tunnel, thinking to herself. The route is blocked and there is no other way. She slowly muttered, "I guess not…"

An idea struck Fu's mind, "Do you have any relatives you can contact on the other side?" he asked.  
"Well, yes," replied Kanae. "My brother lives up there too. I should probably give him a call, but… I don't wanna shock him like this in the middle of the night."

"Listen," continued Fu. "Why don't you stay the night at my place? You can use the phone too if you want."  
"Oh my…" Kanae felt relieved. "You're so kind. You really saved me."

Fu Huo shrugged, "It's either that, or I leave you here," he walked over to his Lancer. "As if I'll really let you take the other option anyway."

Kanae smiled for the first time in a while, at the same time, combined with her sleepy-innocent look.  
"Hey… my place is just less than an hour away if we step on it. I'm not gonna let you sleep here in the tunnel," Fu Huo always had a charming, yet controlling way of saying things. This, for example, was his way of saying 'hurry up'.

"Thank you so much," repeated Kanae, giving Fu a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed back to her Sileighty.

_Hehe… why do they all gotta do that? _thought Fu Huo, rubbing his face slowly.

Fu stepped inside his car and started the engine as Kanae walked over to hers and did the same.  
The Evo took the lead while the Sileighty followed behind, heading back on their way to Fu Huo's place…


	10. Second Gear: The Wrong Pills

ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'The Wrong Pills'

It was definitely not a time of relaxation, as Fu Huo soon realized. He gazed at his mirror…  
_What a nice car. _

Kanae's Sileighty sped up, drawing closer to the Evo. _Can't help it, can you? You're a street racer after all. _thought Fu Huo, has he sped up his car at the same moment.

Vrrrttsshhh…

Fu Huo observed in his mirror again… _That's weird… its as if she wants me to speed up. Is she insulting me? _

Fu throttled on, widening the gap a bit between the Evo and the Sileighty. _Let's see how good your baby runs. _

Kanae increased her speed, keeping up with Fu, but for some reason, not trying to catch or pass him.  
_That's weird. _Fu looked at his mirror again. _She seems in quite a rush, yet she doesn't seem like she's trying to race either? _

The two cars ended up skidding slightly on a sharp curve, then slowed down to stop at an intersection. _Oh, maybe she just can't wait to get in bed with me? Hehe… _Fu shook his head off that previous thought, and concentrated on his driving.  
They stopped their cars side by side at the lights. Fu rolled down his window… "Hey, what's the rush?"  
Kanae, with her windows already open, replied, "I really need to use the phone. There was an accident at F5, another racer is stranded up there."

_So that's why she's in such a hurry. Damn, she could've told me earlier. Well it won't help anyway. My phone's battery is dead and the next payphone is further than reaching my place. _

The two cars dashed off quickly, the Lancer being the guide. Fu Huo increased his pace, as he now became aware of the situation. He throttled on in a hurry, and much to his surprise, Kanae seemed to be keeping up pretty well. _Not bad. _

He's being followed by a two-wheeler after all. Fu Huo felt something about Kanae's pace which pushed him further. It was almost as if he was being pressured, yet not quite. Nevertheless, he was not going to allow himself to 'lose' twice on the same night. Despite the situation, Kanae's surprising skill was a turn on for Fu Huo. It was clear to him, that he'd eventually face her one day in a battle…

Moments later, the two finally arrived at Fu Huo's place. It was in a small apartment-like building he was renting, complete with a main room, kitchen, laundry, and a garage. However, there was only one available bedroom where he was staying. Fu Huo and Kanae parked the large garage-like car park, then quickly rushed their way to Fu's apartment…

Much later, Fu was walking off from Kanae's Sileighty, carrying a few CD's and Kanae's handbag.  
He walked into his apartment, as Kanae just got off the phone.

"How was it?" asked Fu Huo.  
"It's all good…" explained Kanae. "A rescue team had already been there moments ago before I even called. The driver is safe, just a few minor injuries, but the car isn't really…"  
"I see…" replied Fu Huo. "How lucky. I wonder who could've made the call before us...?"

What puzzled Kanae is, how the hell anybody can still be 'fine' after that. Was it an illusion? Is this another one of F5's cruel pranks?

Kanae mumbled to herself, "…I guess the tournament's cancelled now? F5 is screwed."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Fu.  
"Oh, its nothing…" excused Kanae. "I'm just glad everything's fine."

In a short while, they both walked over to the table and sat down. "Can I get you anything?" offered Fu.  
"Anything will do," accepted Kanae. Fu Huo walked off briefly, as Kanae sat at the table in her thoughts. _He's so kind. Or maybe he's… _

Shortly, Fu Huo came back with a bottle of white wine and two glasses.  
_Oh my… Is he really…? _

Kanae could not resist, and took a glass.  
"So…" Kanae tried to make conversation with him, though she was rather tired, "How old are you, Fu Huo?"  
"I'm nineteen. How 'bout you?"  
"I just hit twenty… Anyway, how long have you been racing?"  
Fu Huo sipped his glass, and made a long pause. "…For as far as I can remember."  
Kanae could not make out anything to say afterwards. She was getting a little tired…

"Um… Fu,"  
"Yes?"  
"Where would I be sleeping?"  
"Well, I thought it'd be convenient if you'd sleep outside,"

Kanae looked puzzled. Fu Huo laughed a bit, then continued, "I'm joking. You can use my room. I'll just stay on the couch."  
"Oh, that's too much," Kanae felt embarrassed. "I'll take the couch."  
Fu sipped his drink, "This is my place… You do as I say, you understand?"

They both laughed together, as they continued their drinks. "Anyway…" Fu got up. "Let me show you the bedroom.  
The two of them walked over to Fu's room. Much to Kanae's surprise, the bed was not only neat and tidy, but it was unusually huge.  
"Thanks," said Kanae. "But why you got such a huge bed?"  
There was no real reason. Fu Huo replied jokingly, "Well, you know… I like sleeping with fat chicks."  
They both laughed together, but Kanae could not take her eyes of the bed size.  
"You know…" Kanae turned to face Fu. "There seems to be a lot of space there… Um… I wouldn't mind if…"  
"Something wrong? You don't like it?"  
"No… it's not that. Its just weird if I made you sleep on the couch…"  
"Well, fine then. I'll take the floor."  
"No, no… I was just gonna say… that I wouldn't mind if we… can both use the bed…"

Fu's face lit up in both excitement and confusion.  
_Wow, is she serious? _"Uh… well its fine with me…"

Neither of them spoke afterwards. Fu Huo walked over back at the table in doubt. _Damn… what a night, what a night! _

They both sat down, drank and talked for a bit more.  
"…and yeah, that's how I got my Evo," Fu finished his story. But Kanae did not seem to be listening anymore. She looked at him all beady-eyed, yet eyes were only half open.  
"Fu…"  
"Uh…yeah?"  
"Do you… have a girlfriend?"  
"Hm? You mean right now? Well, I've had a few… but to answer your question…No… I'm sorta single at the moment."  
"Sorta…?"  
"I can't explain it. What about you? You got a boyfriend?"  
"Nah…" Kanae rested her face on her palm, with her arm leaned on the table. "I'm not sure if I really want one at the moment."  
"That's understandable," Fu pretended to agree, "You shouldn't rush and get desperate you know. Sometimes, relationships are a pain, maybe even a waste of time."  
"Well… it can be good sometimes too, doesn't it?"  
"I guess…"

They soon grew silent after a while. Neither of them said a word. Fu Huo took one last sip off his glass…  
Before he knew it, Kanae drew closer to him, little by little. He pretended not to notice anything.  
He turned to look at her for a brief moment. Everything stood still for about a few moments…

They stared at each other… and before they knew it, they could feel each other's mouth digging into the other. They kissed on, as Fu Huo slowly moved his arm around Kanae, while the other hand went up Kanae's shirt and worked its way up her back, grabbing a brief hold of her bra.  
Neither of them knew what they were doing. They both chewed at each other's lips, then mouth, as if they were both possessed. Kanae felt Fu's warm cheeks rest into hers, as she laid her arms around him slowly.

_This isn't right. _Fu thought to himself. _I… feel nothing for her. Yet I still go on. _

Kanae continued to kiss him, her body slowly moving closer to his… _We've only just met… Why am I doing this? _thought Kanae.  
Her conscience did not seem to stop her. The lustful feeling inside them was too dominant. It was a feeling that not even they were able to hold back…

The phone suddenly rang…  
It took a short while before the two realized it, and quickly let go of each other, as Fu walked over to the phone and answered. _Damn, why the hell would anybody call at a time like this? _

"Hello?" answered Fu.  
"Hello, Fu, its me,"

_Minako… _

"Uh… hey Mina, how you doin'?"  
"Well I'm fine, Fu. But I was more concerned about you. You were supposed to call me after the race. I was so worried that something might've happened," told Minako.  
"I'm sorry," apologized Fu. "I'm alright, don't worry."

Kanae walked over to Fu and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, may I use the shower?"  
Fu's face lit up red, "Uh, uh… yes… sure. Go ahead."

Kanae walked off, and Fu went back to the phone.  
"Who was that?" asked Minako. Fu did not quite like her tone at the moment.  
"Uh… she's a friend," explained Fu. "She's a foreign road racer who was just passing by, so I let her stay at my place for a while."  
"Really?" questioned Minako.  
"Uh yeah… well it's cheaper than checking into a motel…" Fu swallowed in embarrassment.  
"Okay… well, good night Fu," said Minako in a straight voice.  
"Good night," replied Fu as Minako quickly hung up.

_Geez, what's her problem? _

Fu Huo put down the phone. He walked over to the table and sat down, thinking to himself.

_What the hell am I doing…? _he took a sip out of his glass once more. _I was about to get down with someone I barely knew… Sounds much like the old days… But it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right at all… _

Fu Huo crossed his arms and kicked back, closing his eyes in thought. _I was such a curious young boy back then… But I was just a boy… How could I have known what I was doing… I guess after all the pain I've caused on myself and others… I was still just a boy… _

He shook his head. Moments later, Kanae called out to him. Fu Huo made his way to the bathroom. His face turned red, as he stepped in, "Um… what's wrong?"  
"May I please have a towel?" asked Kanae.  
"Oh sure, sorry about that. I'll be with you right away."

Fu grabbed her a fresh towel from the closet nearby. He slowly handed over the towel to her, without looking behind the shower curtains.  
"Thank you," said Kanae.

Moments on, Fu Huo prepared the bed. He got himself ready for bed, and left the bed lamp on for a while for Kanae later. Fu Huo rolled to the side, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Soon, Kanae walked in the room. Fu kept his eyes closed, facing one side of the bed. He noticed Kanae had just lay on the bed, next to him, then turned out the lights…  
Assuming Fu was already asleep, Kanae did not say a word and shut her eyes, trying to sleep. 

After a long while during that night, Fu Huo was still awake. It was around 3AM.  
Fu moved slightly, and turned to look the other side. He began to stare at Kanae, who was laying next to him in just her lingerie. Fu's jaws dropped and eyes widened… _Whoooaaaaa man… _

Fu Huo stared on until his eyes became watery. He could barely contain himself.  
Kanae then began to slowly opened her eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" she spoke softly.  
Fu Huo blushed in embarrassment _Oh… shit! _  
"Uh… n-nothing… I just have a little trouble sleeping," replied Fu Huo in a bit of a stuttering tone.  
"Neither can I…" said Kanae, "I forgot to tell you that I have a problem with sleeping. My new pills didn't seem to work…"

_Oh what the hell… she was awake the whole time? _

Fu could not help but stare at her body.  
"Damn doctor said that the pills were really good… pff…" complained Kanae.  
"Uh… yeah, I'm listening," replied Fu.  
"Maybe I should try taking another one," suggested Kanae.

Kanae turned on the lamp.  
She reached over for her bag, and took out the pack of sleeping pills. Fu Huo finally took his eyes off her for a brief moment, and checked the pills she was going to take.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Fu. "Can I see those pills?"  
"Sure," Kanae passed the little plastic tray of pills to him. "It didn't come in a packet. Fricken doctor said they were really good super rare sleeping pills."  
Fu Huo examined the pills. He held up a capsule and took a closer look at it…  
_What… the hell…? _

Fu Huo held the drug in shock…  
"What's going on?" asked Kanae.  
"Where did you get this from?"  
"Um… from the clinic…"  
"Which clinic?"  
"Well, the only clinic you'll find at the top of F5…"

Fu Huo showed her the drugs she was going to take…  
"Kanae… these are not sleeping pills!"  
"Huh?"  
"Look…"

Fu held the little capsule in front of her. On it was some printed text that could only be seen if you looked closely.

The letters on the capsule spell: 'KYOKO'

_Two days later… _

It was raining outside, the droplets splattered all over the huge window of a building overlooking the streets. Inside, is an office of one of Zui Hou R's tuning branches. The time of day was rather early, about 7:30AM in the morning and the place was nearly empty. It was dimly lit, except for parts of the corridors.

"I don't know how it happened…" Shireishou E, General of the East Garage made his way to the lift area, followed by the one and only Fukada Kumiko. "It was an accident. I must've given it to that girl…"

"Do you have any way of contacting that woman?" asked Kumiko. She definitely did not have a happy look in her face. It was a significant change from her usual charming expressions.

"I have her addresses and contact information back at the clinic's database… But as you already know, I can't get there right now…" explained E.

"Phhuh… well at least we're not gonna have sleeping problems with these…" Kumiko grabbed a packet of medicine out of her pocket and tossed it at E's face.

"Sorry… It was a terrible mistake," he apologized.  
"The only hope we have is if we find that woman before she's taken it all. That was the last set that was produced. Without that, we can't mass-produce any more…" explained Kumiko. "The Emperor will not be pleased."

"Oh…shit…"  
"You didn't forget about the Emperor did you? Well, you're mistake is also my mistake… We might even end up being demoted," continued Kumiko.

The got off the lift afterwards, and ended up in a huge open area, in between the set of buildings. The layout revealed a racetrack surrounding the area, along with four buildings with huge garages surrounding it, along with one huge building in the middle, also with a garage. 

Along the racetrack, were two cars doing drift sessions, a S15 Spec R Aero and a Trueno GT-Apex, both with the Zui Hou R stickers. Kumiko and Shireishou E walked across a bridge which over passed a section of the track, and watched the two drivers training.

Moments later, Kumiko's phone rang as the two cars disappeared from view.  
"Hello?" she answered. E could not hear clear enough on the conversation however.  
"What? Really? Since when?" said Kumiko. "Where is she now? What do you mean she didn't give 'em to you?"

Kumiko made a long pause, listening to the person on the other end. She soon replied, "Can you come see me sometime? I'd like to talk to you some more…"

E noticed Kumiko's expression began to change. But during her little phone conversation, she seemed different in such a short moment. A while ago, she was dead serious and a lot worried, though it seems as if she's light-headed and relieved compared to how she was earlier on. Who could she be talking to?

"Oh yes, that's fine. Okay, see you soon, buh-bye!" Kumiko hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" asked E curiously.  
"That was Shireishou X. He says he may have found your patient, but wasn't able to recover anything."  
"Damn…"

Kumiko walked off, as E stood to watch the drifters, to take away his stress. She headed to the building in the center. As she was walking over to inspect the garages, Kumiko received another phone call…

"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hello? This is Fukada Kumiko?"  
"Yes it is. May I know who I'm speaking to?"  
"Oh, you don't remember me…?  
"Well… you sound familiar…"  
"Oh quit playing… its me."  
"Yeah, 'me' does sound familiar."  
"Oh stop it. Its me, Reiko."  
"Reiko? Mirishima Reiko? What's going on here? I haven't heard from you in years!"  
"Yes…! That's because you never call or write!"  
"Oh my god! How've you been?"  
"I'm good, good. And you? I've been hearing much about you. You're pretty famous now huh."  
"Not as famous as you, Rei!"

The two began to chit chat on the phone like no tomorrow.

"Actually, Kumi, there's another reason why I called," paused Reiko. "You'll be joining the BXD Tournament, aren't you?"

"Well, I was going to," explained Kumiko. "But I heard F5 is going through maintenance right now…"  
"That's what I called you for…" Reiko continued. "The first round has been moved to C4."  
"So the tournament is still on? Great!" Kumiko was ready; she walked on into the garage area, where she had parked her car for some maintenance. "So when does it start?"  
"The tournament starts this Saturday, and continues through the Saturday after, and so on."  
"That's good, that's good…" something came to Kumiko's head… "By the way, do you often go to the clinic near your area?"  
"The clinic? Well, barely, only sometimes. But why?"  
"Have you ever bought sleeping pills from there?"  
"Uh… no, I can't remember… but my sister in law has a sleeping disorder and goes there a lot."  
"When's the last time you think she visited the clinic?"  
"Um… I dunno, but I'm guessing she's just been there a couple of days ago… Why?"  
"Its hard to explain…" excused Kumiko. "Anyway, has she said anything about the pills being ineffective?"  
"Geez, Kumi, its not like I chat with people about sleeping pills."  
"Can you ask her for me?"  
"Hmm… okay. But why? Tell me."  
"Uh… well, one of my colleagues works at the clinic there. He says he gave some woman the wrong medicine instead of the sleeping pills by accident."  
"I see… The reason why you're concerned is… those other pills that he gave away instead of the sleeping medicine?"  
"Yes… We need it back…"  
"But how can you be sure you've found the right girl?"  
"Well, I'm not sure at all. But another colleague of mine seems to have spotted her. Says that he saw her carry them himself. The thing is, the girl did not want to give him the pills. Said she was gonna return them to the clinic herself and complain once she can go back through F5."  
"Oh that's right, F5 is still pretty much screwed. By the way, what did your colleague say the woman's name was?"  
"He said her name was Kanae or something…"  
"Kanae… She IS my sister in law. My brother said she was in town recently and couldn't get back. She must still be there somewhere… Anyway, if she says she's off to return them, either way, you'll get the pills back…"  
"That's not the issue…" explained Kumiko. "Its how much time left we have to get them back…"


	11. Second Gear:Preparing for the Tournament

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'Preparing for the Tournament'

At the apartment, Fu Huo stood leaning on his door, as Kanae was busy using his phone. He tucked his car keys into his pocket like he was ready to leave.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe. By the way, Roni wants to speak to you," spoke Fao through the phone.  
"Okay," replied Kanae.  
In a moment, Roni took the phone, "Hellooo auntie Kanae! I'm so glad you're okay! I miss yooh auntie."  
"Thanks, Roni. I'm fine…"  
"I halftoo tell yooh somefing auntie…"  
"Yes, what is it, honey?"  
"The guy you were racing that night… what car was it?"  
"Well, its was an orange Eclipse. Why, Roni?"  
"That's the guy who said he could be the fastest in F5…"

_Hmm… so it was he… And he really was very fast… _

Moments later, Fao took the phone and continued to speak to Kanae.  
"That guy survived, luckily," explained Fao. "His car spun out before he crashed, and good thing it was the rear that took most of the collision. He's still suffered minor injuries, but at least he's survived."

"That's good to hear," said Kanae.  
"By the way, his name is Hua Fei Long… An ex-BXD member…"

_Oh no wonder he was so good… If that incident didn't happen… he would've gave me a real run. _

"I heard from my wife that the tournament is still on… Well I can't stop you now, Kanae. Good luck and I hope you come back safely once F5 is open again. By the way, the tournament starts as scheduled only this time it's at C4. I gotta go sis, take care of yourself, you hear?"

"You too, Fao…"

"Hold on a sec…" paused Fao. "You didn't bring your phone did you? I was calling you before… So which phone are you using…?"

"Um… the payphone."  
"Haha, bullshit, you don't have to lie."  
"Um… I'm over at a friend's house…"  
"It's a guy isn't it? Oooh."  
"Hey, what are you trying to say? We just met."  
"You slept with him didn't you?"  
"Well, I slept next to him… but I didn't… you know…"  
"Haha, you still slept with him! Haha, anywayz, I'm off, girl. See yah."

Kanae's face turned red in an instant. Fu laughed at her. "Let's go…"  
"Go where?" asked Kanae.  
"Oh, I just gotta see a friend of mine… another road racer."  
"Wow… Anyway, you know about the BXD tournament, don't you?"  
"Yeah… I'm entering,"  
"That's great. So am I. It'd be nice if racers from other sections participate too. Its good to see people from D1 are interested."  
"The racers from D1 aren't that good…"  
"Really? Well I heard that even Fukada Kumiko is entering too."  
"You know her?"  
"Um… well, not really… but I hear she's one of the fastest street racing superstars, even an F5 folk like me has heard of her."  
"Haha… really? She's that famous? Haha… Anyway, let's go and meet my friend…"

There were various other tuning shops around town. Local racing teams fund a lot of them provided different tuning styles, and others. One of the tuning branches belonged to a team known as Dreadnaught Racing. DNR did not really have a specialized tuning category, they basically tune any car, from VTEC, to rotaries, NA's, turbo's, s-chargers, the lot. Lately, DNR have been low on funds, from gathering and focusing all their resources on individual projects. Co-founder of DNR (who is also chief supervisor for the racing division), Gallard Raide, arrived at the workshop for inspection during that day.  
He was there to inspect his new road-racing weapon, a machine to replace his wrecked Cosmo – the S2000. It was midnight pearl, with a C West Bodykit, along with the Dreadnaught Racing sticker.

_I've had this car modified to drive a balance of both uphill and downhill with minimum settings to interchange before every other race. We've spent our current funds raising this monster. The tournament starts at Route C4… With this machine, I'll be able to give even Fukada Kumiko a bit of a run… A run in which she stares at my taillights! _

Raide decided to keep the Honda rims on his car. Raide purposely skipped the dyno, in order to hide the true power of his supercharged vehicle. The only 'testing' he'll need is to see how it runs on the street…

Raide walked over around the S2000, and stood infront of it's rear bumper, staring at the rest of the car…

_How ironic. It's pretty much appropriate; a part of C4's legend was that one of them had an S2000 like this one too. I'll be following in their legacy in this ride. _

It did not take long for temptation to reach Raide's head. He took the keys to his car, and backed out of the workshop.

Moments later, Raide found himself running D1's hill climb, testing out his S2000 (AP1).

_Marvelous. Much different to my old turbo rotary… _

Through the first corner, the S2000 entered at amazing speed, at the same time, maintaining its grip staying close to the inside, and exiting with minimum speed loss.

_Just as I thought… response is much greater. And the valve timing of the VTEC is nearly unlimited in variability. I'll get the hang of this car soon. _

The S2000 increased its speed; Raide throttled on the next few mild corners. _The boost seems to be more apparent during the lower rpm. My entry-exit recovery is smoother, but my straightaway speed is almost the same. That's all I need for this tournament anyway – maneuverability. _

The next corner, Raide wanted to try something different now. _I wonder if my move still works… _

The car increased its speed, Raide quickly made the turn, and at the same time, clutched in, while throttling through the corner. The S2000 broke traction along the apex and flew sideways along the turn. Raide immediately counter-steered in order to put his car back in position.

_Wait for me, Fukada Kumiko! I'm coming for you! _

Back in town, Kumiko parked on the highest floor of one of the parking blocks, alongside her VR-4. This area was within the Zui Hou R workshops, which she had previously spent her time earlier that day.   
She stood next to her car, waiting as she stared on, looking at the busy streets. A short moment later, cars could be heard from the parking block. The cars showed up and rolled by where Kumiko was parked. Two of them. A black Lancer Evolution V GSR and an aqua-sprayed strawberry-face Sileighty.

_Who's that? _thought Kumiko, her eyes catching view of the Sileighty.  
The two cars parked nearby her. The Lancer door opened.

Kumiko walked over to Fu Huo as he stepped out of his car, and greeted him with a kiss.  
"How're you doin', Master Ku?" greeted Fu.  
Meanwhile, Kanae stepped out of her car, and walked over to join Fu Huo. She took a glimpse of Kumiko's car, and in an instant, her eyes lit up in bewilderment. _Oh my… could that be? _

"Kanae…" Fu Huo called out to Kanae, who seemed to be distracted looking at Kumiko's car. "Let me introduce to you my friend, Kumiko…"

"Ku…mi…ko? Could you be… Fukada Kumiko?" asked Kanae in shock.  
"Heheh… that's right. You know about me?" asked Kumiko charmingly.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Well, my name's Mirishima Kanae, oh oh oh please, can you sign my front bumper for me? And my doors? And my steering wheel? Oh oh oh my god!" Kanae shook her hand excitedly. "Fu! You didn't tell me you were friends with Fukada Kumiko!"

"Well… now you know," said Fu Huo. He turned to Kumiko, "I guess you're pretty famous, huh…"  
Kumiko started to blush. But she shook it off her head and decided to get down to business.

"I've heard about you too, Kanae…" continued Kumiko. "Fu told me that you've got something of mine."  
"Oh really? What might that be?" asked Kanae in confusion.  
"It seems that the doctor at your hometown gave you my pills by accident. May I have them back?"

_The KYOKO pills? _Kanae wondered in though. _Could this be the secret to her driving? _

"I'm sorry…" declined Kanae. "I can't believe a road racer such as yourself needs drugs to win your races. Even if you're a superstar, my belief in your true talent has been questioned…"

"I don't use them…" explained Kumiko. "And even if I did, it requires skill itself to be able to handle those drugs. They're made for a purpose."

"I don't believe you," argued Kanae. "This is why you brought me here, isn't it Fu? The two of you are fake!"

"Look," explained Fu Huo. "Its good enough that we didn't **force **you to hand over the drugs. Our high authorities demand the production of KYOKO, and someone like you would have been killed by now for having been exposed to the reality of our top secret project. You know far too much."

"The combination of drugging and feeding racing data directly into the driver's mind. What kind of twisted ideal you people have just to win. You'll go all the way as to destroy the human mind itself!" Kanae argued on.

Kumiko stepped in, keeping her cool, and began to explain, "Kanae… listen. KYOKO was never our ideal in the first place. I too agree with what you're saying. But that's not what's important right now. Our lives our at stake here. But with this situation like it is, yours is too."

"You're threatening me?" Kanae answered back.  
"If we have to…" added Fu Huo. "Either way, we're gonna be screwed. But you… you can save your own ass by giving us those pills. It's better to have the to of us cop it than all three of us."

"Why, Fu? Why are you doing this?" sobbed Kanae.  
"I'll be dead if I don't," explained Fu Huo.  
"Listen, Kanae," interrupted Kumiko. "I have an idea… Since you don't believe in our skills, how about you hand over the pills if we defeat you in the tournament? That sound fair?"

Kanae stood quietly, without response. Kumiko continued, "But if any of us lose to you, you can keep KYOKO, as well as the sleeping pills you were meant to receive, as well as my autograph on your front bumper."

"I accept your challenge!" said Kanae.

Fu Huo stood quietly. He had a rather worried, yet resentful look on his face. _Kanae is right… KYOKO mustn't exist… But there's nothing I can do… My… whole life is owned by Zui Hou R… And same with Kumi… We're both bound by the organization… at which at some point refers to itself, a 'dynasty'. Will there ever be and end to it all? _

Meanwhile, back at Zui Huo's field track, two of the Divine Unit's Generals battled it out in a training session, both West and South pushed their cars to the limit. Shireishou S's Evo VII was in front, as W's FD3S was following very close behind, with almost no gap in between. Zui Huo's test track was a balance of both high and low speed technical sections. It was a rather long track, complete with almost every challenge you can encounter in a race, such as sand pits, gutters, corkscrews, leaves and a few of it's own other line specialties, designed by the Zui Hou Emperor himself. Very few, and even the Generals of the Divine Unit Shireishou have barely mastered this course.

S prepared to enter a corner. He slightly turned away from the direction of the turn, then quickly turned into the apex, using weight shifting and kicking out its rear, sending it into a drift to complete this sharp corner.  
W executed a heel-toe shift as his car revved high, and broke his rear wheel traction. The sound of the rotary hummed through the curve as the FD crab walked behind the Evo VII.  
S had the advantage, but in reality, their skills were both even, although they both have their respective styles.

And just like W, he turned up his music, as soon as he finished counter-steering and positioning his car to the direction of his front wheels – _'Basement Jaxx – Red Alert' _

Vrrrm! Tssshhh…

A downhill corkscrew was shortly up ahead. Neither driver wasted their time. Though both of them took different lines.

_'Better run, better run, it's a catastrophe…'_

S's style was rally. He pushed his Evo VII straight down the corkscrew, even plunging through the dirt, with a minimal loss of speed even without following the line through the tarmac.

_'…don't worry… don't panic…' _

On the other hand, W used the momentum gained from his entry speed, along with the pull from the steepness of the corkscrew to send his vehicle in a drift motion, flinging itself side by side with the Evo VII.

_'Aint nuthin goin' on but history, yeah… it's alright… don't panic' _

The two cars exited out of the corkscrew, this time side by side, the FD slid along the tarmac lane while the Evo VII recovered from the dirt.

_'…And the music keeps on playin' on and on…' _

Vrrrrrreeee!

They dashed through the low speed section of the track, with the Evo VII taking advantage of it's grip, while the FD slid itself as W balanced his weight shifting and swayed his rear back and forth through the corners.

_'And the music keeps on playin' on and on'… _

West and South rocketed their way onward, setting a newly recorded personal best for themselves. They were both at least 1.5 seconds off Kumiko's record.

They both slowed down, and then parked their cars along the pit lane.  
West turned off his music, and stepped out of his car.

"Another good one," cheered West, shaking South's hand.  
"It was fun. It was fun,"  
"Let's see the North General top this,"  
"Indeed. But the tournament will be much different for sure…"

At the top of the garage block, the three road racers stood silently. Kanae had a rather glum look on her face, as the wind blew calmly and the sun shined on their vehicle's exterior. Fu Huo walked over closer to Kanae, once again, laying his hands on her shoulders, as if trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Kanae," apologized Fu, with that sincere look on his face again. "I didn't really want to drag you into this…"

"Don't patronize me, Fu…" attacked Kanae. "And don't think your little story is too convincing either!" she shrugged Fu's hands off herself.

"Listen to me," enforced Fu. "Why don't you try KYOKO for yourself? See what it's really like!"

Kanae could not form anything to say. She gave Fu Huo that clueless innocent look again.  
"I can't handle KYOKO…" added Kumiko. "Its not really a system for an average driver. It takes incredible stamina, effort, and patience to handle an incredible weapon."

The expression on Fu's face spoke for itself. Kumiko continued on, "KYOKO, as dangerous as it might be… She is a system that allows a driver to break the barrier that limits them in skill. If you still think we are 'fake'… feel free to challenge us…"

"Enough of this," Fu Huo couldn't take it anymore. Just like he hates small talk. "KYOKO must be in our hands. She is the only thing that can make or break us now… I'll defeat you Kanae… not just for those pills, not just for the tournament, but for my damn life if I have to!"

"Fu…" sobbed Kanae… "Why? Why do you have to follow them?"  
"You don't understand, Kanae…" excused Fu Huo.  
"Then make me understand, Fu. Please…"  
"It's like this…" began Kumiko. "What does an Emperor do to those who are guilty of treason to his kingdom?"

Without saying a word, Kanae slowly reached into her handbag, and pulled out the KYOKO drugs. She quietly began to hand them over to Fu.  
But unexpectedly, Fu Huo closed her palm, as if motioning her to take the pills back.

"What are you doing, Fu?" asked Kumiko.  
"Kanae…" said Fu, looking into Kanae's eyes. "I guess I must be born a road racer… I can't take KYOKO from you until I defeat you…"

Kumiko could not speak. How she admired Fu's charm, yet also his strong will, and unparalleled integrity, her heart rested easy, _Fu… I feel like I could leave everything to you… _

Kanae tucked the pills back into her handbag… "Fu… I'll keep KYOKO safe… and I promise to give you the best race I can give!"


	12. Second Gear: The Tournament Begins

ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'The Tournament Begins'

Days have gone past since maintenance at F5 had begun maintenance, and coincidentally, the BXD Underground Street Racing tournament was to commence up to date. Route F5 was now operational, but many hazard signs and a few construction operations were still being carried out. However, the route was open and cars are now able to pass through under a strict speed limit. F5 was the only route that connected itself to the city. There were other routes that lead to other provincial areas, which were totally out of the way.

Fao cruised his way down the newly restored tunnel section of F5 in his black AMG E55 with Roni on the passenger's seat, followed by his wife, Reiko in her titanium gray RX-7 Spirit R.

"Are we going to see auntie tonight, dad?" asked Roni.  
"Yeah…" replied Fao putting his sunglasses on as he rolled up his windows. "I think she's gonna be racing with your mother too."  
"Auntie Kanae always says its dangerous to race in the street," commented Roni.  
"And your dear auntie is quite right," explained Fao. "She's a good woman. You should listen to her. But when people begin to race on the street, the become crazy."  
"So auntie and mother are crazy?" asked Roni.  
"Haha… well yes," agreed Fao. "But they are extraordinary indeed…"  
"Um… daddy, what does extraordinary mean?"

The Benz strolled down the rest of F5, as the moon reflected on it's shiny black exterior, and tree branches are nearly mirrored on its body.  
"It means they're crazy," Fao laughed.

Route C4 was a little while longer to go. Fao and Reiko reached into the city, and then took another route along the outer perimeters, and into the provincial areas.  
The wind was calm, but as they approached the premises, more and more people were in sight. The galleries were going to be packed tonight at the first round of the tournament. It was 8:45PM, a little 'reception' area was set up at the parking area of Route C4.

There were a total of eight drivers participating in the tournament. Reiko, as representative of Bu Xia De, stood before the crowd and explained the rules. Her husband assisted her, holding out a box.

"The first round of the tournament takes place here, in C4, as you all already know," began Reiko. "We have eight drivers. Each of the participants, including myself will draw numbers from this little box. The number you draw will determine who you race against, and so on. Racer 1 will race racer 2, and racer 3 will race racer 4 and so on. There will be two races tonight, and then two races again on the next race night. The semi-final will be moved to Route H3, consisted of two races in one night. And the grand finals…" Reiko paused… "We haven't decided yet. The grand prize is 10,000. Semi finalists receive 5000 each."

The crowd grew louder and louder as the galleries cheered and whistled excitedly. Reiko had a list of the eight racers in front of her;

-Mirishima, Reiko  
-Gallard, Raide  
-W, Shireishou  
-Fukada, Kumiko  
-S, Shireishou  
-Mirishima, Kanae  
-Carjack, Ohjay  
-Chuan, Fu Huo

"First one up, is me, Mirishima Reiko. I'll draw first," continued Reiko. She reached her hand into the box Fao was holding, and pulled out a number.

"Number 6. I am racer number 6!" she announced. "Okay, second contestant, Mr. Gallard Raide?"  
"Yes, I'm here," Raide stepped away from his S2000 and walked over to Fao and reached inside the box.  
"Number 5. Looks like I'll be taking you on first up," Raide showed Reiko.  
"Let's have a good one then," she commented.  
"Indeed," added Raide.

"Okaaay! Third contestant… wha? What kind of name is…" paused Reiko, looking closer at her sheet of paper. "Shireishou W?"

A young man stepped out of the yellow FD3S parked nearby and made his way over to Fao. "I'm Shireishou W," he claimed, as he reached into the box. "It looks like I'm racer 8."

"Okaaay! Racer number 8 is… Shireishou W!" Reiko shrugged herself as she realized she started sounding like a game show host. "Next up… Fukada Kumiko, step right up!"

In a split second, the crowd gave a great big roar and screams could be heard along the galleries as if the ground was shaking from the extreme cheering.  
Shouts could be heard from the crowd, the typical "Marry me, Kumiko!" and "May I have your autograph!" echoed along the sidelines.

Kumiko walked over and shook Reiko's hand. "My, you've changed," commented Kumiko.  
"Well, I can't say the same for you, Kumi," smiled Reiko.

Kumiko reached into the box… She moved her hand back and forth, shuffling the numbers inside, and finally, pulled one out.  
"Number… 7?"

W's jaws dropped in shock… "I…I… I… I'm racing Master Ku first round…?"  
Kumiko looked at W and gave out a grin, "Don't worry, W. Whoever wins or loses between us, it still won't affect our mission… Unless you don't remember?"

"Of course," agreed W. "Operation: Zheng Fu…"  
"Okaaay! Next up is… um… another guy called Shireishou… this time its Shireishou S! What a weird name for a road racer! Step right up!"

S walked away from his fierce Evolution VII, walking over to Fao and reaching into the box. "Number 1."

"Racer number 1 is… Shireishou S! It looks like you'll be first up! Good luck!" called out Reiko, shaking his hand. "Okay… next up… Well, look who it is, my dear sister in law! Mirishima Kanae, step right up!"

The crowd began to cheer again. But this time not as loud as Kumiko's crowd. Though Kanae still got her props for being the fastest and bravest in F5.

"Nice to see you again, Rei," said Kanae, shaking Reiko's hand.  
"What's wrong, Kanae?" Reiko noticed something. "You seem glum,"  
"Oh… its nothing…"  
"Are you having your…?"  
"Nah… its not that…"  
"Heheh… I guess its just you. Anyway, draw a number, honey,"

Kanae reached into the box… "Number 4."  
"Okaaay! Racer number 4 is… my dear sister in law, Mirishima Kanae!"

The crowd cheered again. "Next is… Mr. Carjack. Step forward please."  
The ever so arrogant Ohjay made his way to the box, walking in his arrogant pose, big smile of confidence on his face. He reached into the box… "Racer number 3!"

Kanae glanced at him, and instantly, she was turned off completely. Ohjay gave her a little wink. But Kanae poked her tongue out at him.

"And finally, Mr. Chuan. Chuan Fu Huo will be Racer number 2, the only number that hasn't been drawn," explained Reiko. "Best of luck to you all, and hope you all make it safely. May the best driver win!" she announced.

Fu Huo met up with S during that time. They shook hands. "It's been a while Fu. It'd be an honor and a pleasure to race you again!" said S.

"Just like old times…" added Fu. "The honor is still mine."

The two cars revved their engines wildly as they rolled by slowly and parked side by side. The crowd was nearly muffled by the sound of the roaring Evo's, as Reiko walked slowly in between the two cars.  
She motioned them forward to line up, then moved her hand once again, motioning them to stop.

"All sections are clear," reported Fao.  
"Good…" said Reiko. "I'll begin the countdown…Five…Four…"

Vrrm! Vrrrrrmmm!

"Three…Two…"

Vrrrmmm…!

"…One… Go!"

Tires screeches along the road, as the Lancer Evolution V and VII zoomed forward, shooting themselves taking the full advantage of their drivetrain system, to the sound of _Fly High – Ayumi Hamasaki (Euro Power Mix)._

I 'hanarerarezu ni ita yo zutto  
minarete'ru keshiki ga atta kara' 

S gripped the steering wheel, as he throttled hard. The two cars were side by side so far. The first corner was not too far away.  
Fu aggressively took the inside and sped ahead, while S lay off the throttle a bit and let Fu take the lead. They have raced so many times on Zui Hou's test track, but hardly on the street.

"Let's see how you do…" muttered Fu. "…off the track!"

Fu Huo throttled on, pressing on to the accelerator and shifting up a gear. His Lancer showed its power on the mild straight away, as he made use of his grip and blocked the inside within the next corner.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Reiko, who watched on from the galleries, holding her radio. "They seem to be using very similar cars, yet I bet they're much different drivers, aren't they?"

Kumiko stood next to her, watching as the battle begun and looking on from further on. "The names might be the same, but Fu's Evo V is different from the South General's Evo VII…" she began to explain. "Fu Huo's car, although mildly tuned for performance on the street, most of it is more like a social car…" Kumiko continued, "This is the same car he drives to work, to cruise, and whatever else he does during the day. However, it is less tuned for racing compared to S's ride."

Kumiko shrugged to her side, and looked onto the horizon, slowly walking forward. "S's car is heavily tuned for rally. His gear ratios are closer, and his tires give him good grip. Plus, he's also had the most lightweight modifications and weight reduction done compared to Fu's Evo V."

"I see…" replied Reiko. "They've raced each other before, yes?"  
"Correct… But not on C4, however," said Kumiko. "Fu Huo's probably got at least 350HP… S's car is around 280HP. Fu most likely wouldn't be able to use its 350 horses on a track like this. Plus, his car is slightly heavier."

"So basically, the VII would have better handling?" asked Reiko.  
"…How am I supposed to know?" shrugged Kumiko. "I don't drive an Evo VII."

Vrrrmm…!  
The music continued to blast from Fu's Lancer

_'itsu ka mata kono basho e kite mo  
onaji sora o onaji you ni miete  
utsukushii to ieru no ka to  
boku wa kangaesugita no ka mo shirenai  
sukoshi no nemuri ni tsuite mata asu isogou' _

The Evo V and VII exited the next corner at the same speed. They both quickly regained traction after completing their drift and there was almost no gap between the two.  
Neither of them could go full throttle. "I know your style, Fu," S pulled up just half inches away from the Evo V… "You have a way of making your opponents make mistakes… even if you're infront… But not tonight, bro. I'll show you how much I've improved!"

S turned in aggressively. Fu Huo kept his cool, as he slowed down and cleared the next few corners.  
S was almost staring at his tail lights, as they kept glaring at him on and off, "This is getting annoying…" but S decided to remain patient. It was gonna be him that was to make his opponent make the mistake.

"I know what you're trying to do…" Fu Huo saw a set of blind turns ahead. "But are you ready for this?"

The angle of the next turn was sharp, followed by another turn on the opposite direction. Fu Huo smiled to himself, he turned his wheels to the right, taking the outside line into the corner.

"What're you doing? You're gonna understeer…" S noticed his opponent, "Hmm… so early in the race, and you've already screwed up… It's not like you…"

The Evo VII stole the inside, getting half a car length ahead of the Evo V. They were at the apex of the corner, the Evo VII was now fully in front of its opponent.  
But the Evo V suddenly started to skid sideways, facing itself in the opposite direction of the corner they just came out of.

"Where are you going?" S maintained grip as he throttled forward. But as he switched his eyes from his mirror, to the front, he realized he was about to get into another blind turn… "Oh… shit!"  
The Evo V continued to skid, as its opponent understeered into the blind turn just shortly after. Fu Huo saw it coming before his opponent did. His car was already in position to take the next corner, losing a minimal speed. The Evo VII slowed down and took the corner with minimum velocity, as the Evo V took the lead again.

Fu Huo cruised on, throttling out of the turn. "He fell for it…"  
The gap widened a little, but S was able to pick back up his pace.  
"Damn…" S rammed his foot on the accelerator. "If he keeps doing stunts like that, it'll be hard to predict his actions. I guess it's his way of telling me not to copy his moves."

Fu Huo saw the next sharp corner. He purposely dropped his speed, and gripped the outside cleanly, slowing down his pace. This gave some time for S to get right back at him. S decided to copy his opponent's line, thinking that Fu entered the corner in the fastest manner. "What the hell? He should've drifted this corner… why didn't he?"

The gap did not change much after. "He's playing tricks on me… I can't figure out what he's trying to do anymore. Has he been practicing on the street more often?"  
S could hear the loud music coming from Fu's car, as he felt a mad rush within himself.

_'nan da ka subete ga chippoke de  
chiisa na katamari ni mieta no wa  
aoida sora ga amari ni hatenaku  
hirosugita kara datta no ka mo shirenai  
kimi no tonari ni ita kara ka mo shirenai' _

Kumiko rested on the other side of the guardrail. She looked at the time. It was almost 9 o'clock.  
"S has improved a lot…" continued Kumiko. "And I used to think the General of the North was nearly invincible. But S has come a long way into rivaling N's records."  
"I always believed that you were the invincible one, Kumiko…" commented Reiko.  
"Nah…" Kumiko humbly replied. "I've reached my limit. I can't improve any more than I already have."

She closed her eyes in thought. She spoke softly, "On the other hand, I don't know how much Fu Huo's improved either… I haven't spent much time with him in a while. The last time we trained, he probably could've beaten me. I only just got lucky…"

"Oh? So is the great Fukada Kumiko losing her touch?" asked Reiko.  
"Maybe…" Kumiko paused, but then smiled to herself, "But then again, maybe not."  
"That's just like you," said Reiko. "Always like to hide your true skill, huh."  
"I envy those two actually…" added Kumiko. "They probably never stop improving. They have no limit. It's just a matter of time until they break mine," she smiled to herself.

"But who do you think is better?" asked Reiko.  
"I don't know… Well, car wise, Fu Huo's got a few disadvantages that he can cope with. Like I said before, Fu Huo's car does well on highway and traffic light battles. S's style is rally. His techniques are appropriate for a duel like this. Fu Huo would just have to manage and squeeze out some maneuverability and hope for the best if he wants to win."

_'atama de wa wakatte'ru tsumori demo ne  
surechigau doko ka no dare ka no koto  
furikaette nagamete wa urayandari' _

Tires screeched along Route C4, as the galleries watched in awe, stepping back as the cars rocketed past them and quickly disappeared.  
"This is almost like watching a rally event, but better!" cheered a guy in the gallery.  
The Evo V was still infront of the Evo VII. S struggled to squeeze out a full throttle assault, but instead, was met with a low speed hairpin curve.  
"I'm still keeping up with him. But the gap doesn't seem to close any more than this…"

They both began to use different cornering techniques now. S drifted in the next corner, as Fu Huo used grip and closed the inside.

"I can't risk copying his lines and techniques…" S regained grip of his car. "I guess I'll just have to tackle the course MY way!"

S throttled hard on the corner's exit, following the Evo V right behind…


	13. Second Gear: Rally Style

ACT 7 – 7000RPM 'Rally Style'

"C4 is a very hard route to master…" elaborated Kumiko. "It's not something you'll learn and figure out even after a few sessions of practice. Its like one of those things that demand a lot in order to master it."

"Have you ever raced Route C4 yourself?" asked Reiko.  
"Yes I have…" admitted Kumiko. "I won't hide it. After a while, your driving will eventually be more precise, due to the tight corners and blind turns. Much later after that, you'll be able to flow with the course's rhythm. And then much longer after that, once you've figured out everything… victory on C4 actually isn't as hard as compared to other courses…"

"What do you mean?" wondered Reiko.  
"If Fu Huo's in front, then he's in trouble," commented Reiko.  
"…What? How?"  
"Its unlikely for a driver to figure it out on their first try. But with enough courage and lots of luck, a driver may have a 49 chance to pull it off…"

The Evo's twin drifted through the next corner. The gap remained the same. Tires screeched, as they came across another set of corners. It was quite clear that S was pushing as hard as he could.

"You've improved a bit, S…" Fu Huo pulled his face away from the apex, then throttled forward, as he motioned his car for its rear to kick back in the opposite direction, sliding into the next corner. "You're steering is more precise. You're instincts aren't half bad either. Its actually amazing to see you recover your pace after the traps I've thrown at you…"

Fu Huo shifted down, and gripped the steering wheel with his other arm and began to steer sharply. His shoulder, though almost in full recovery, still gave him a little twitch. He grunted a little, then quickly throttled out of the corner.

For some reason, even with the same drivetrain layouts, the two racers used different cornering techniques from each other. Fu Huo was as if he drove his car like it was a rear wheeler, which only resulted in understeer. S realized this, as he watched his moves from behind. "What's the matter with him? Did he forget how to drive a four-wheeler?" S pressed on, closing in the gap a little. "As unpredictable as you are, this is not how you're meant to drive, Fu…"

All of a sudden, Fu Huo flung his front wheels outward, causing some understeer. The wheels suddenly broke traction, as the rear came sliding along with it as he strategically shifted the weight of his car to motion into the direction he desired.

"Shit! Now he's done it!" S was shocked at what he saw. It was as if Fu Huo could read what he was thinking. Out of all the mis-cornering he's been doing, he suddenly initiated a four wheel drift. "Man…! Outta nowhere! Now that's the Chuan Fu Huo that I know!"

_The front is meant to be understeered. That is the advanced answer of someone who's mastered the four wheel drift. _

"You didn't forget about the corkscrew downhill at the later section, did you?" asked Kumiko.  
"…Hmm… yeah, I noticed it as I was coming on my way here," replied Reiko.  
"That's the easiest, but riskiest way to defeat the car in front, down here at Route C4," Kumiko explained. "It's a big gamble to be messing with, however. The driver dives from the top to the bottom in a near straight line, as if skipping a whole section of road in the process."  
"That's crazy,"  
"Indeed. But its an effective desperation move if completed correctly. If the car's angle and wheel direction is even the slightest bit wrong, the car while just struggle through the dirt and spin out. But if successful, the opponent would have almost no chance of counterattack. Victory or defeat can be decided out of nowhere in this route. If either driver is good enough, they'll figure it out after a few more battles on this track. If S is behind, he'll probably try and win the conventional way instead."

Vrrrmmm…!

"I don't understand you, Fu. I admit, I really can't figure you out. That's where you got my number…" S used heel/toe techniques in order to effectively get into the right gear while following his opponent closer than ever.

"His car suffers a bit of understeer. Though its lighter than a Skyline, he didn't seem to have any more lightweight upgrades to his car…" S looked on forward. The car in front annoyingly blocked a large portion of his view. "Grip is used for the race track. Drifting is used for rally. The street, however, requires a balance of both."

The Evo V slowed down before the next corner, and blocked the inside line.

"What you're doing Fu… are techniques for racing on the track…" S once again slightly motioned his wheels opposite of the turn, then immediately steered into the apex and used the kick back force to effectively manipulate the car's weight.  
The Evo V gripped its way out of the turn, as the VII followed behind complete a feint-motioned drift.

"If they have raced each other on C4 a lot, theoretically, Fu Huo would lose if he's in front right now," Kumiko gave out her hunch.

"So, if S attacks him at the critical point, Fu Huo would have no chance to recover?" clarified Reiko.  
"Supposedly," added Kumiko. "That's IF S figures it out. Besides, he's also got the advantage no matter what. Most likely, Fu Huo will lose unless he pulls something outta his ass,"  
"You seem to know a fair bit about them," commented Reiko.  
"I've been training them after all…"

The two cars sped along, as they were nearing the next section, where the roads became a little wider, and the guardrails were further apart. Only thing is, dirt replaced the gained space.  
Fu Huo confidently cruised through the next set of mild corners. He was now able to show off his dominance in power output for a little while, until the next section came up.

Up ahead was a near-twisted, technical set containing two downhill corners. There was no guardrail however, only dirt. Fu Huo slowed down and motioned his car into the turn. His car faced the outside of the corkscrew, as he was about to clear the apex.

On the other hand, S kept the throttle on, "What? No guardrail?"  
Fu Huo's car was at a position in the turn that was away from S's view. "He must've been ahead already," noticed S, as he throttled it fully.

In a split second, S noticed his car was off the ground. "Oh what the…?"  
His car almost made a daring leap, while not noticing the lost ground, as well as Fu Huo's car.  
"Shit! A corkscrew turn!" S's car dropped into the dirt, as he kept the throttle on.

The corkscrew turn was like a blind turn itself. The Evo VII cut its way suspended in air for a split second and pulled its way out of the dirt, shooting past the Evo V, which was still too busy motioning itself to complete the second turn of the corkscrew.

Fu Huo's eyes widened, as he turned his wheels into the other direction, while he saw his opponent's car drop further in front of him out of nowhere. "What the hell? He… He was flying?"

As S noticed what was going on, bright light came from behind. It was Fu Huo's car. Only during this time, did S realize that he was in the lead. He drove on silently, still in shock of what he had just done.  
All of a sudden, he cheered wildly to himself excitedly, "Hahaaah! I did it! Eat my dust, Fu Huo!" as the Evo VII flung dirt with its rear wheels. "Rally style, baby!"

Fu Huo's eyes were wide in shock. "What the hell…?"  
He throttled on, as he struggled trying to pull himself back following behind his opponent.  
It was so sudden. "This can't be…"

S pressed on a little further. His anxiety of Fu Huo's unpredictability was no more. "My tires are still fine. I can do this! Come on, Fu!"

Fu Huo turned hard into the next corner, closing in on the apex, making full use of the tire's grip. He closed the gap just a little bit, but there did not seem to be any chance to overtake him. He could not risk taking a wider line than his opponent.

"My Evo V… my dear Evo V… Am I… Am I gonna lose…?" Fu Huo whispered to himself as he struggled on, his Lancer raging behind the opponent.

"I've only just come back from my recovery, and already I'm gonna get a second loss…?" Fu thrust his car forward on the mild straightaway.

Tsss…

"You've really improved, S. Just what I'd expect from someone like you," The Evo V did not begin to slow down for anything. In an instant, Fu Huo dramatically changed his driving style.

He shifted down a gear, and shifted his car weight, sending his Evo flying sideways into the turn. But there was no hope, as the Evo VII skillfully blocked him off.  
The two cars began little swaying-like drifting from corner to corner, as Fu Huo struggled in desperation to squeeze in.

"I've lost…" Fu Huo said quietly under his breath. "But I won't go down without a good fight, S. Though it was indeed an honor just to race you."

Fu Huo lost a little bit of concentration. It was all over for him, even though the gap between him and the opponent was almost no distance whatsoever.  
The two cars cruised along the rest of the course, along the mild turns. It was as if Fu Huo paid more attention to the passing trees and dirt from the corner of his eyes than the actual race.

"Do you think the race is over, Kumi?" asked Reiko.  
"Hmm… almost… but not yet," claimed Kumiko. "I don't think its over yet."  
"What makes you say that?" wondered Reiko, as the cars are already too far ahead for them to see anything.  
"Well… I don't know how to explain it…" began Kumiko. "But there's something about Fu Huo… One of his best qualities is that he always keeps the fight up to the very end, even in a losing situation…"  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
Kumiko said nothing, but smiled to herself, leaving Reiko in confusion.

S confidently breezed his way through, as Fu Huo was merely tagging along. "That's just like you, Fu. You just never realize when you've lost. I like that. Always fighting to the end, huh…"  
S looked at his mirror. "You're only getting serious now? Its too late."

Fu Huo used drift techniques, flinging his car sideways along the wide corners, taking the inside.  
"What's taking so long? It's such a long-ass route. Isn't the race over yet?" complained Fu.

He was still lost in thought, as his mainly focused on the sidelines, which were the guardrails… which soon lead into dirt. 

Fu Huo was still a little shocked about what had happened. He had this image of S in his head that kept repeating to him, which was S's common catch phrase – 'Rally style, baby!' over and over again, 'Rally style, baby!' Fu Huo could not shake this out of his head. 'Rally style, baby!'

'Rally style, baby!'  
'Rally style, baby!'  
'Rally style, baby!'  
'Rally style, baby!'

The last part of C4 ends with a sharp hairpin curve. Fu Huo kept looking on to the dirt.  
'Rally style, baby!'  
'Rally style, baby!'  
'Rally style, baby!'

Suddenly, Fu Huo's head struck an idea. He did not know whether he was going crazy or not. He sped up with his Evo V, as the Evo VII slowed down to grip the hairpin.

"Not this time, S," muttered Fu under his breath. His Lancer was now at a speed higher than S's Lancer, but at this rate, Fu will understeer.

"You've really lost it, Fu. Get over it," smiled S.

Instantly, Fu Huo motioned his car sideways into a drift, while S gripped the inside line, confident in his speed, in which he'll exit before Fu Huo, even though the Evo V was going at a higher speed than he was.  
The Evo V skidded to the outside, not slowing down its pace.  
As it drew closer to the outside, Fu Huo dunked his rear wheels into the dirt.

The traction loss from the rear wheels into the dirt caused Fu Huo's car to oversteer, while keeping his car from spinning with the remaining power of the front wheels.  
The Evo V was coming at a greater speed than its opponent.

In a loud, excited voice, Fu Huo called out, "Rally style, baby!"

Fu Huo took advantage from the oversteer he gained from dipping his tires in the dirt, and exited at a slightly greater speed than S out of the hairpin. It was a trick that could be easiest done by a four wheel drive. A RWD would have probably spun out.

"What…What… What the hell did he do?" shocked S.

The two cars were side by side now on the dash to the finish. "There's no way!" called out S.  
They both fully throttled.

Slowly, the Evo V's front bumper reached out as if it was a huge hand, stretching out to grab a million bucks.  
Fortunately for Fu, his car was able to regain its traction after the hairpin, while maintained most of the speed it had on entry. The Evo V's exit speed out of that corner overcame that of its opponent, as it did not stay by its side for long.

With just half a car length ahead, Fu Huo dashed off and claimed the victory.

"That was… awesome…" commented S, standing next to his car, which was parked along with Fu Huo's along the sideline. "Racing you always ends up being a fun battle…"

"You've improved a lot, S," replied Fu Huo with a warm smile. "Within just a short period, your cornering ability's become more precise. You have not only mastered the four wheel drift, but you're battle instincts have also grown…"

"You can tell?" wondered S.  
"That's right…" Fu continued. "I'm sure you've noticed my fakies throughout the battle. You were able to pick up well so quickly. You really had me going for it,"  
"Oh…yeah… that was insane. I didn't know what the hell you were doing…"  
"And so, you've figured out how to drive this route now, have you?"  
"So have you…" added S.

The two road racers shook hands and gave a brotherly hug. Even though he lost, S had fun as well as learned how to adapt in different situations. His skills are more than worthy of a place in the Divine Unit of Zui Hou R.

S walked slowly back to his car. He glanced at his beautiful rally-striped Evo VII, and wiped a bit of dirt off the fender with his hands… "You know, Fu…" he wiped on, caressing his Lancer. "You're starting to become a bit like Master Ku…"

"You think so…?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Yeah… I've just noticed it recently. Your style and techniques… You're becoming more and more like her…"

This was most unexpected for Fu Huo to hear. Though he did not quite understand, he did not take it as either a compliment or an offense.  
In either case, Fu Huo smiled to himself to an incredible battle.  
But at the back of his mind, he still has not forgotten his objectives…

_This is only the beginning… _

Fu Huo did not bother to wait for the next race. Although it would have been a good plan to get some data for the next race, which was about to start soon.

"I'm gonna bounce, bro," said Fu Huo, "Laters…"  
"Aren't you gonna stay for the next race? It's probably started by now…" asked S.  
"Nah, man… I'm hungry. But tell me what happens, will you?"  
"Ok. Good night man, see ya, champ,"

Fu Huo grinned, as he opened his car door, and claimed, "The champ here is you,"  
He got into his car, and started the engine. He looked to his side, and reached for his phone.  
"Hmm…" he picked it up and checked. He had about 13 missed calls, and they were all from the same person…

_Minako…? _


	14. Second Gear: Easy Knockout

ACT 8 – 8000RPM 'Easy Knockout'

It was around quarter past ten at route C4, the wind grew calm, as the crowd finished their break, awaiting the next race.

After proudly announcing the winner of the first round, Reiko then stepped forward to announce the next two contestants – Carjack Ohjay with his GC8 and Mirishima Kanae with her RPS13.

Kanae slowly rolled her car in the starting point, next to Ohjay's car. She looked at her reflection in the mirror… _I look tired… Well what's new? I guess Fu Huo's won the first round. I guess I was mistaken. He's not fake after all… _

Eurobeat songs played within Kanae's car – _'Don't You (Forget About My Love)' – Initial D _

Reiko stepped forward to begin the countdown… "Five! …Four! …Three! …Two! …One! …Go!"

Both cars sped off, with the Impreza quickly taking the lead, dominating the Sil80's take off.  
Ohjay glanced at his mirror and smiled to himself, "When I beat you, I'll get to take another crack at that Lancer punk! It'll be fun beating his ass twice!"

_'Feel the… passion… now' _

The racers wasted no time, clearing the first corner. The Impreza's exit speed was clearly more dominant. Kanae watched Ohjay's manuvering, whilst saving her tires' grip until later on, laying off the drifting.

They completed the next few corners, and the gap seemed to get wider, little by little.

"Hey, Rei…" Kumiko walked over to chat with Reiko, watching the cars flew past them. "So tell me about your sister in law? Since I told you about the previous racers, I guess its your turn to do the little story telling, heheh…"

"Well…" began Reiko. "I'm not really too familiar with Kanae's racing… In fact, this is one of the rare occasions that I get to see her race…"  
"What do you mean? She doesn't race often?"  
"She does, but that's not the thing. She races a lot on F5, and as you know, I hardly observe F5,"  
"F5… the cursed mountains of F5… She must be special…"  
"In a way… sorta," explained Reiko briefly. "She's also the fastest in Route F5…"  
"I see…"  
"Kanae is a mysterious young woman…" commented Reiko. "So it kinda suits her to be at home at F5. She's probably as enigmatic as the mountains itself, haha…"  
"What makes you say that?" wondered Kumiko.  
"Well… it reflects more on her driving style…" continued Reiko. "She's very unpredictable. She's also one to reverse a situation no matter how bad the odds are against her. When there's no chance of winning, she always manages to pull something outta nowhere, and often succeeds on her first try…"  
"Hmm… I see. You mean she rips out stuff like from that Initial D shit or something?"  
"That's a good way of putting it…" agreed Reiko. "I haven't had a chance to race her myself, however."  
"She always looks so sleepy though, haha… Its kinda cute seeing someone like her rip out some bad-ass skills out of an FR…" commented Kumiko.  
"That reminds me…" said Reiko. "Is she the one who has that item you're looking for?"  
"Yes… but we've arranged a deal with her already. It'll be in our hands soon, hopefully."  
"Hopefully? Exactly what kind of deal did y'all make together?"

A sharp corner was up ahead. Kanae has been following Ohjay's line patterns so far, but never able to match his traction quality, finding herself skidding out more often than he was. Copying 4WD's moves with an FR was rather unconventional.

_'… love is forever, sweet sensation. You make me crazy with your passion. Don't forget my love… (don't forget my loooove)' _

Kanae did not have much of a choice but to use drift out of the previous sharp corner. She counter-steered her way through, meeting up with the Impreza's rear lights. _That's weird… he doesn't seem to be accelerating any better than I am… _

Kanae remained patient. It was clear to her, the many chances she had to overtake her opponent, though kept her temptations aside and remained behind him. _His driving is very… lame for a 4WD. I'm even cornering slightly faster than him… _

Route C4's blind turning and sharp s curve section showed no mercy to the drivers, especially not to Ohjay. Even having driven the track once before, he still seemed to be behaving poorly in the curves.  
So poorly, that Kanae had to keep slowing down her pace. But she kept her patience and followed him on.

Kanae's mind seemed to be elsewhere, as if she was not even concentrating on the battle. All she could think about was Fu Huo. _He's racing for a cause. How… different. Usually, people just race for fun… I've never met anybody who race for anything bigger… _

Meanwhile, Ohjay clenched his teeth, as he kept on glancing through his mirrors frustratingly. "Why doesn't she get lost already?"

_'Oh baby, don't you forget about my love. You make me loose, you make me crazy. Don't you forget about my love. Feel the… passion… now.' _

After the next section, Kanae slightly changed her driving style. As the gaps widened a little, Kanae dived into the corner, speeding up with such velocity, as if about to understeer. In a matter of moments, she hit the clutch as she kept the throttle on, revving the car insanely. This created traction loss, causing the car to skid.  
As soon as Kanae felt the rear end of her car kicking out, she immediately counter-steered her wheels in order to re-position her car into the right direction.

Coincidentally, the Sil80 drifted straight past the gallery area in which Raide was watching. "Impressive… I love seeing that as much as I love doing it. The clutch kick…"

_'Take… my love, my secret dreams. The passion that I feel… is burning like a fire, like a soft desire…' _

"I've learned that technique a long time ago," Raide began, as Hokuto stood by him, listening and watching at the same time. "It's a technique used by sending your car into a corner at high speed, then suddenly clutching in, as you turn, without losing throttle, causing the revs to go wild, and of course, you know what happens then."

Kanae braked hard, slowing down her pace, as she nearly collided with Ohjay's car. She wondered if he was going too slow on purpose…? Kanae became cautions, almost paranoid. She decided to follow Ohjay for a bit more.  
_Fu Huo was overtaken by the corkscrew jump attack. I'd better lay the dirt off my ride. _

It was as if Kanae had the battle all figured out, yet she was always prepared to take risks.

"Kanae's a bit of a daredevil, in fact," stated Reiko. "My husband says that she'll try the craziest, stupidest risks, and actually succeed in them…"  
"I see," replied Kumiko. "She's a bit like Fu Huo, then…"  
"Kanae won't lose to just any 4WD… in fact, she's reversed every situation in which everyone thought she never had a chance at…"  
"…As if she'll lose against that Ohjay guy anyway… He's rather conceited…" stated Kumiko.  
Reiko slowly looked toward Kumiko… "Kumi… I wasn't talking about this race…"  
"Huh?"  
"I was referring to her next match…" spoke Reiko, totally ignoring the fact that Ohjay is even in the tournament, assuming Kanae's already won.

Meanwhile, Raide and Hokuto discussed further about the race.  
"Do you think that the Sil80 has a chance?" asked Hokuto.  
"What kind of question is that?" asked Raide. "You've raced Ohjay yourself, haven't you?"  
"Yeah… but I've got a GtiR. And Ohjay's defeated a Z33…"  
"Silly… The reason why N-Angel's Fairlady lost to him is coz the driver was a chicken, not because of the car."  
"So what do you think will happen?"  
"Ohjay's shit. Nuff said, bro."  
"Hey… that Kanae girl's pretty cute too…" commented Hokuto.

At this rate, Kanae followed a little bit too close to her opponent. So close that she could almost hardly see anything up ahead. _This has gone for long enough. It's time to win. _

Kanae looked for an opening. But the roads were still too narrow for a half-baked overtake. She waited on until the next section.

The black Evolution V reached into town not so long ago. It's glowing red fog lights beamed across the streets like a hungry lion. Fu Huo cruised around town, too many going his mind, skimmed through the intersections, as he made his way down the next few intersections, across the buildings.

Fu Huo made his way to the town's central district. As usual, lights filled the streets; mild traffic filled the road, as he drove past several nightclubs along the several blocks.  
He stared at his window, looking at the ladies on the sidewalks in their seductive clubbing attire. Fu Huo slowed down a pinch, and growled his engine teasingly at the girls as they all watched the black Evolution and smiled at Fu. _It's been a while since I been to the club… I've actually stopped for many reasons. Perhaps I should get back to it some time. _

The Lancer revved up once more, but did not have time to stay. Fu Huo followed the rest of the route, making his way into his favorite 'meal place' (as Fu calls it. He does not refer to it as a proper restaurant).  
The dark armored Lancer parked itself at the rear car park, next to Koda's…

Kumiko stepped off the guardrails, slowly walking towards her car onto the other side, as the warm breeze soothed her skin and brushed through her hair, "I'm going home…" she called out to Reiko.

"Aren't you gonna stay for the result?" suggested Reiko, turning herself to meet Kumiko's eye. She knew herself that there was no longer any point to stay.

"We're not on until the next race night. I'm not really concerned about tonight's result. Good night, Rei," the two women hugged each other goodbye, as Kumiko later on stepped into her car.  
The VR-4's engine revved briefly, as the purple neons scanned through the parking area, drawing more attention from the crowd than the actual race.

Even though Kumiko did not perform that night, the crowd cheered for her endlessly, "We love you, Kumi!" over and over again, as the GTO backed out slowly. The moon glowed, reflecting its bright face on the GTO's burgundy armor-like body kit. _Tonight was good. This is such a wonderful game… I have no regrets coming here. _

Sliding past the remaining galleries, the Sil80 tailed the Impreza pressuring the opponent, as the gap closed in. The heavy body of the moderately tuned GC8 caused the inexperienced Ohjay to understeer a little during the sharp corners, giving Kanae an aid if she were to match his speeds.  
She was aware of what was in store next. Without slowing down, the Sil80 pressed on, Kanae shifted her car's weight effectively, sliding her car down the corkscrew, without touching a pitch of sand. She used the car's momentum to skid her car sideways while going downhill, so that she would already be in position for the next curve.

On the other hand, Ohjay attempted to do the same trick he used against his race with the Z33.  
The GC8 flew briefly past the dirt, but landing with half its body on the road, and the other on the dirt. The car began to behave wildly, but it was side by side with the opponent by this time.

With precise control, Kanae maneuvered her ride, avoiding collision with her opponent as she slid down the hill, and eventually regained traction. The GC8 began to sway around, nearly losing control.  
Not wasting any time, Kanae sped ahead, with enough grip left to keep her going through the rest of the track. Ohjay was not her real opponent. Kanae had barely even begun. She set her thoughts aside, and focused on her real target – Fu Huo.

Ohjay helplessly followed from a distance, as Kanae easily grabbed the win, advancing to the next round of the tournament.

Meanwhile, Fu Huo slowly walked into Koda's and sat at the bar area, as usual. He said nothing for a while, and then tapped on the table briefly with his finger, calling for the bartender.  
The owner herself – Koda Maya, greeted him.

"Hey… how ya doin', hun? What can I get ya?" offered Maya. She was well acquainted with Fu Huo, who is an apparent regular in her respective café.

"Where's Minako?" asked Fu.  
"Oh, you just missed her," explained Maya. "She just left half an hour ago… She's probably on her way home."  
"With the car?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I'll take you home then, if you want."  
"Thanks, bro. That's kind of you. Anyway, what's up with Minako?"

Maya served Fu a free drink.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I haven't really been paying attention to her much. She said she wanted to hang out sometime, I dunno…" explained Fu.  
"That's strange," laughed Maya. "I thought y'all were sick of each other…"  
"Supposedly…" grinned Fu.  
"Well, anyway, next time, come earlier. You might catch her a song or two…"  
"She can't sing for shit," ranted Fu.  
"Haha… you're mean,"

Later that night, Maya finished up, then closed Koda's for the night. It was around 1:00AM, Fu Huo started the engine of his Lancer.  
Fu opened the door for Maya, as she stepped inside, seatbelt clicking into place.  
Making himself comfortable, Fu Huo rolled his windows up, as he backed out his car out of the car park.

"So how's racing lately, Fu?" asked Maya.  
"It's been fun…" commented Fu. "It's been real fun. You should get back into it, you know."  
"Nah… that shit's crazy. I've been retired ever since I set up my bar. But my team's still running smoothly. I was gonna get Minako to take over as team leader, but knowing her, she's a bit of an airhead, but she's fast,"  
"My ass, she's fast,"  
"Hahah… you'll see eventually. She's not half bad at all…"  
"No one is as fast as you, Maya. If you were still around, you'll surely give Master Ku a run for her money…"  
"Hahaha…" laughed Maya. "Master Ku? Is that what she makes you call her?"  
"Well…no. I'm just used to calling her that. She actually ain't very fond of it."  
"Aaaanyways, Kumiko is fast. And since I'm retired, she's the fastest road racer I know, other than you, Fu,"

Fu drove on. Maya flicked through his glove box, full of photos and letters and other miscellaneous items.

"Other than me?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Hm? You mean to tell me you haven't beaten Kumi yet?"  
"…No. Am I supposed to have?"  
"With the way you drive, yes," complimented Maya.  
"What an odd thing to say…" said Fu.  
"Well, if you ever get to race her again, hopefully, you'll figure out her weakness…"  
"Her weakness? Hmm… I don't think I'd feel like racing her again anyway. I got badly whipped last time…"

Maya flicked through Fu Huo's accessories a little further. There seemed to be a vast collection of photos scattered all over the glove box. She flicked on.

"Hey, what are you doing…?" wondered Fu.  
"Why do you have so many pics of Minako?"  
"They're old pics… They were taken back in those days…"  
"Oh… I see…" Maya sat silent, while flickering through more photos.

Fu Huo drove on.  
"Hm… come to think of it… I don't see Minako with any photos of you…" realized Maya.  
"That's coz I can't give her any…" explained Fu.  
"Why not?"  
"**I don't keep pictures of myself. There's no point.**"


	15. Second Gear: Warming Up

ACT 9 – 9000RPM 'Warming Up'

The next two races for the preliminary rounds of the BXD tournament were not due until the next weekend, but the racers are already anticipating and heating up about the whole concept. The remaining matches to be held at Route C4 were Gallard Raide versus Mirishima Reiko, and the race that everybody seems to be eagerly awaiting, Fukada Kumiko versus Shireishou W.

While some of them continued with their day jobs, others spent time practicing and fine-tuning their cars even further. Raide, for example, the only non turbo-charged competitor in the tournament, relentlessly adjusted his car settings to better suit his driving style.  
His dark S2000 was like a black dragon, laying dormant in the garage, as Raide endlessly worked it to near-perfection. A little bit more downforce on the rear had been adjusted, the suspension a little stiffer. For a track like C4, Raide has strengthened his brakes on the rear, while leaving the front as it is. Unlike his Route D1 settings, Raide's put more stability on the rear than usual.

Down at the Dreadnaught tuning shop, Hokuto stopped by, parking his GtiR in one of the garages, then made his way with some information for Raide, concerning the BXD tournament.

"Hey cuz… about your match…" called out Hokuto.  
"What's happenin', Hokuto?" greeted Raide. "Find out something?"  
"You're racing against that Reiko chick, yeh?"  
"I think so,"  
"Well, she's not local street racer. Not only does she sponsor for Bu Xia De at the tournament, but she's one of the elite members of the Bu Xia De autocross division,"  
"I see… she must be good in both low and high speed cornering… What about her street career?"  
"Its not too bad either. But she's mainly an autocross junkie… Her Spirit R is heavily tuned for racing…"  
"With the AP1, which I have balanced on both uphill and downhill is tuned for the street. We'll collide with our differences in styles and see which prevails."

After work, Kanae once again headed back to her apartment at last, and yet again, sat in front of her computer, opening chat programs. Kanae was a bit of a chat room junkie, who spends more time downloading scripts than installing turbines.

KaNny: heii…!  
Resurrection: hello Kanae, how have you been?  
KaNny: I'm okii… having trouble sleeping as usual, lol  
Resurrection: …lol  
KaNny: Sorry 4 not bein on 4 a few dayz… I had 2 stay in town 4 a while coz the route was blocked  
Resurrection: Oh I heard about that. So you were involved? Good thing you're fine.  
KaNny: Thank u. Were u worried…?  
Resurrection: Well… a little, hehe…  
Resurrection: Btw, how's the tournament?  
KaNny: Its pretty good. I'm advancing to the next round! U should come and watch.  
KaNny: My first opponent was ez tho…  
Resurrection: I see… I dunno yet, but maybe I might come and see you there.  
KaNny: Really? Lemme know, okai?  
Resurrection: I told u, I'm not sure yet

Days have passed, and finally, the second half of BXD's preliminaries is to commence, concluding the tournament's Route C4 clash. The galleries were even more packed than they were during the previous race night. The regulars were present, including the competitors from the previous races; both winners and losers, except for one, Chuan Fu Huo did not stick around to spectate any of the races.

The third race of the preliminaries was enough to heat things up even more. Chief representative of Dreadnaught Racing – Gallard Raide showed up, rolling by with a heavily tuned S2000 and took his position on the starting point, while the tournament host and also Bu Xia De's elite, Mirishima Reiko, brandishing the limited edition FD3S Spirit R, armed with an RE Amemiya widebody parts kit.

Raide slowly stepped out of his car. He had a rather excited expression on his face, yet still seemed calm. He was a reserved individual, yet seemed so humble, and has extraordinary patience compared to most people. He was also the kid of racer who let his driving speak for himself. Hokuto and Cath look up to him, as if his bald head processes more than a thousand mega hertz of data. To Raide, racing is a game, though his mind does not steer too far from the dangers involved. He was dressed in a black tank top, boasting his muscular build, and some expensive leather Versace pants and expensive shoes.  
It was clear that he wanted to feel a little 'exclusive' prior to the race, as to represent Dreadnaught Racing.

And from the other corner, the titanium gray Spirit R slowly rolled into position like a boxer stepping into the ring. Reiko stepped out of the car, and leaned on it. She loved the atmosphere, and the tension that built up every time a road race was about to begin. Reiko was the kind to feign naivety to hide her true intelligence. She wore a black coat, and a gray working shirt with the Bu Xia De emblem sewn on the left breast pocket. Along with her black blouse and stockings, she wore a pair of short, but dark lace-up boots, without any of those high heels that made her look like she was standing on stilts. She made sure that she wore the correct footwear to enable precise heel and toe movement, so she lay off the heelers for that night. Reiko also armed herself with her pair of racing gloves, also with the Bu Xia De emblem.

"Just one thing…" began Raide, looking on to his opponent, "No matter who you are, I'm going to release my best. I would expect the same from you. To me, I'm not just racing to win. I'm racing for fun. It wouldn't be as fun for me if my opponent wasn't at her best."  
"That's fine…" replied Reiko. "That's the way it should be. But just remember, this is a tournament…"

And indeed it was a tournament. Both drivers are also eager to advance, therefore, concerning with their strategies as to not expose them too early. Only one of them will advance, the other will go home.  
The two competitors shook hands briefly, and then stepped into their vehicles.  
Reiko's husband, Fao, stepped away from the Benz and walked in between the AP1 and the FD3S to begin the countdown.

"My, I wonder how this'll turn out…" said Kumiko, who leaned against the guardrails, watching on from the gallery. Kanae stood next to her, watching on closely.

Fao completed the countdown…

Both drivers shifted to 1st gear, and then slammed on the accelerator and throttled past Fao in a blaze.  
The cars were both side by side from the beginning. But there was hardly any room for them to twin drift the first corner…

"You're going too fast!" said Raide, as he looked on to his side.  
He let off the throttle briefly, while the Spirit R stole the inside line through the first turn.  
The AP1 wasted no time and did the same, staying right behind the FD. Loud hip hop music blasted from his car.

_Such precise control! _Raide exited the corner, his car revving to the higher rpm's, then shifted.  
_This car's so much different again. But somehow, I like it. _

Tires screeched, the dust cleared as the taillights of the two cars disappeared into the valet.

Reiko pushed on forward, tackling the next corner as the scream of the rotary echoed along the pass.  
_That's odd… He seems to be able to keep up with my boost. _

Through the next corner, the AP1 closed the gap from the opponent.  
Reiko took another glance at her mirror. _His response is great… but he still seems to be getting some boost somehow…_

Reiko quickened her pace, trying to keep her eyes of the rear view. Raide however, kept the pressure on and followed her line, copying her tactics.  
Reiko has never raced in C4 before. On the other hand, Raide has. Reiko took a chance, and gripped the outside line on the next corner, allowing Raide to pass through. Raide noticed this as he sped along.  
It was his turn to dictate the pace. Though he was still trying to get the hang of his new car, he seemed to be going pretty fast.

Reiko followed and watched closely. _There doesn't seem to be any emission giving away from the turbo… Well that's cause its not… _

She had to throttle on a bit more just to keep up with Raide. _He seems like he knows this course… His cornering is more precise. It wouldn't be able to do the same if I wasn't following him. _

Reiko released the throttled briefly, but much to her surprise, the AP1 accelerated on through the turn as she began to steer. The gap widened a little. _What the hell…? _

The Spirit R initiated a drift through the next corner, barely getting back right on the S2000's tail.  
Raide was in dilemma… _This car's unpredictable… It's fast on the low-middle revs… but something feels weird… _

Reiko rushed on… _I've got it… _, she throttled as she slowly took advantage of the boost on the mild straightaway. _That S2000 is equipped with a supercharger. _

The FD3S kept up with the AP1 on the straightaway. Both drivers felt the tension heating up. Neither of them had any room to hide their true skill if they wanted to advance. Realizing this, Reiko jabbed the throttle, upping her pace and steering hard. Raide did not hold back from here on. He realized that the FD was slightly faster on exit. 

Reiko overtook Raide and took the lead again for the next section. _What a powerful car…_ Raide began to steer madly on the wheel, tackling the insane S curves up ahead, quickening the pace and pressuring the opponent in front, as his cornering ability and speed seemed high. Raide maintained his grip through the previous section.

The FD's taillights flashed red…  
Tires screeched and leaves blew past, as the car flew sideways…  
_She controls her car good. _Raide watched on, as he left-foot braked into the next corner, maintaining grip through the inside line. _I've figured it out… Now its time to drive this car how it's meant to be! _

Up next was a sharp hairpin curve, followed by a blind turn. Out of the corner, both cars followed the same line, flying sideways, as each of their lights scanned the road, one after the other.  
Raide shifted to a lower gear, just before the turn, as he steered hard, his car revving high, gaining him a bit of oversteer.

His car drifted almost parallel to the FD. _Now I'll show you the power of VTEC + Supercharger! _

The two cars bolted across through the next section. The gap did not widen at all, with the FD3S in front, and the AP1 almost touching its rear end.  
_Reiko… Your abilities are of a supreme class indeed… _

The S2000 suddenly changed its line, as if about to overtake. The FD swerved to the same direction, attempting to block off Raide.

_Well done… Fishtail blocking… now that's a technique learned on the street. _Raide kept his car on the same lane.

Both cars were tackling mild curves, from 90kph to 140kph.  
_But this is not the track, Reiko… _

As Reiko sped over and took the inside, Raide did the complete opposite. _He's still behind me… _Reiko throttled on, then quickly glanced in her mirror again…  
_What the hell? Where is he now? _

Reiko smiled to herself, giving out a sigh of relief, as she slowed down and stayed close to the apex.  
Keeping her eyes in front, she quickly noticed a dark figure slowly getting past her car.

"What the hell?" Reiko drove in shock. In a matter of moments, her view went from the road, to being a carbon fiber wing. _How the hell…? _

Raide was the one who was smiling at this point. _There's actually a reason why my car's paint job is black…! And now you just experienced why. This is something you don't learn in autocross! _

The FD shot itself straying right behind the AP1. Reiko steered the wheel madly to the side, motioning her car as if she was about to overtake.  
However, she was still in shock of what happened… _What the hell did he do? _

They were almost at the last few sections of the track. Reiko watched his opponent skillfully managed the weight of his car, as he used its momentum to slide down the corkscrew, and at the same time, be ready in position for the next turn. Reiko then noticed its headlights turning back on. _Hmm… so that's what happened… What an old trick! _

Reiko followed the exact line that Raide took down the corkscrew. Although she still had enough grip on her tires left, she sent her car at a higher speed than he did. _I see… your car stalls on the higher revs! _

Instantly, Reiko turned off her lights completely, but then clutched in, sending her revs at wild rpms as she began to lose traction, utilizing Raide's own clutch kick technique.  
Using her wits and instinct, Reiko used the S2000's tail lights as a guide, while having her lights off.

Ahead came the final sections of C4. Raide now had a big smile on his face. _She must be still in shock… The game's almost over. She won't be able to recover in time. This battle's mine. I thank you, Reiko, for such a fun race. Winning's just a bonus. _

Raide began to cruise through the wide set of turns ahead, not noticing his brief drop in speed.  
Reiko however, pressed on forward, noticing the situation… _You're making the same mistake I did… You've dropped your guard completely. _

Just before the final hairpin curve, Raide began to notice the slight humming noise that could be heard from behind. _That's the sound… of a rotary? _

Reiko quickly then popped her lights back on, flashing on Raide who was staring at his rear view mirror. _What the hell…? _  
Raide was distorted temporarily by the flash, losing concentration.  
Reiko sped up with the power of her twin turbo rotary, as if she was pushing Raide to go faster.  
_Shit! _

Raide struggled to control his car. As soon as he set his attention back forward, he then realized he was going too fast for the hairpin ahead.  
Reiko slowed down, using her remaining grip and swiftly maneuvered to the inside, while Raide coped with major understeer…

_It's not your car that flawed you through the race. It was your de-tuned instincts that cost you. _

The FD3S easily passed the AP1 through the inside, then sped on ahead on full throttle.  
Utilizing the full power of her RX-7, Reiko sped on and claimed the victory, with the S2000 following very closely from behind…

_So I lost after all… _Even through his defeat, Raide could not help but smile. _It's been fun tonight. I'm much grateful to have such a good dancing partner. _

The semi finalists of the BXD Tournament are as follows:  
Chuan Fu Huo  
Mirishima Kanae

And now the latest victor, claiming the spot in the next round, Mirishima Reiko, advances to the semi-finals, leaving Shireishou S, Carjack Ohjay, and Gallard Raide being knocked out.

After the previous race, the regular half hour break commenced, but the crowd did not rest, awaiting what was coming up next.


	16. Second Gear: Kanae's Dilemma

ACT 10 - 10000RPM 'Kanae's Dilemma'

Another FD3S, a yellow series 6, fitted with an A Spec Aero Kit II from Mazdaspeed rolled past across the galleries, heading up to the reception area of the tournament, at the starting point of the course.  
Unfortunately for Shireishou W, he did not get the slightest bit of attention, which was promptly stolen by his opponent for the preliminaries – the one and only Neon Serpent, Fukada Kumiko…

The Zui Hou R FD parked early near the starting point, then walked over to see Kumiko. _Damn, I'm getting nervous. I'm probably gonna lose. _

"W…" Kumiko noticed her opponent, and greeted him.  
"I'm ready any time, Master Ku…" muttered W.  
"Relax…" cheered Kumiko. "You'll be fine. You can do this…"  
"Do what? Defeat you? Blah…"  
"Hey man… don't doubt yourself now just because its me… I'm not really that good anyway…"  
"That's not gonna work, Ku…" W poked his tongue out, "Take it easy, okay?"  
"That's not the point, W… I don't see you as just a warm up…"  
W laughed at her. "So what am I, traffic?"  
"Haha… no, no… We're in the same league here. Its not like you can't beat me. Think about it. Think about our skill, about everything you've learned… about our weaknesses… and most importantly… the conditions…"  
"The conditions…" _I see… _

Kanae stood by the guardrails by herself. Unlike the others, she seemed to have lost grasp of her enthusiasm with the fact that Kumiko was next to race. Although the reason why she came in the first place was to get feedback on the other racer's strategies, she could not stop thinking about what's in store for her.

_I'm up against Fu Huo next… _She did not know whether to be excited or glum. Fu Huo's objective had a rather powerful effect on her. _If I win… I'll advance to the finals… But I'll give him back the pills anyway… _

Moments later, she began to notice a guy drawing near her. She tried to ignore him, and stood quietly in thought. _…But I also have a feeling… I might lose to Fu as well. I take back what I've said about him before. Just watching his first race of the tournament makes me realize that he's the real thing. He's going to be the one to bring out my absolute best. _

"Hey babe…" said Ohjay, putting his arm around Kanae.  
"Um… yes? Can I help you?" she replied shyly.  
"As a matter of fact, you can," continued Ohjay. "How about… your phone number?"

Kanae quickly got the hint, "Um… sorry. I'm not feeling too well at the moment,"  
"It's okay, honey. I'll cheer ya up," Ohjay was persistent. Kanae felt uncomfortable.  
"Please get your arm off me…" she said softly.

Another guy came towards the two, looking like as if he had the same intent.  
"Hey, dude, leave her alone will ya? She came all the way here to see cars race, not to hook up with a loser…" said the guy.  
"Hm…! Its you again!" Ohjay lashed out in both surprise and alertness.  
"Yes… its me… Now, if you don't want me to whoop you again, just back off and try not to bother anybody. The race is about to start soon," replied the guy. "…Loser."  
"…Loser? Hey bud, at least I was in the tournament,"  
"…Yeah. What a waste of time. You got totally ripped by this skillful young lady right here,"  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you drive any better!" bragged Ohjay.

The young man laughed, "I already have. I'm sure your Impreza is pretty much acquainted with my Pulsar…"  
"Damn… What a punk…" said Ohjay, as he walked away in shame from being told off by the young man.

Kanae remained silent, leaning on the guardrail. She did not know what to think.  
"Are you okay? My name's Hokuto… I'm from Dreadnaught Racing of D1…" the young man introduced himself.

"…I'm fine. I'm… Kanae. I'm from… F5," Kanae replied softly.  
"I watched your race with that guy last week. You were real cool," complimented Hokuto.  
"Um… thanks…" Kanae was also so shy. Neither Hokuto, nor Ohjay had anything that clicked with her… On the other hand, Kanae disputed with herself whether she's met with who does.

After being distracted and interrupted by two strangers, Kanae heard the signal from a distance and heard her brother's voice, beginning the race.

"Go…!" announced Fao.

Kanae quickly rushed to the sideline to see the two cars take off, poking her head slightly out of the crowd.

"Oh, Kanae, where were you? You nearly missed em," said Fao, walked back toward his sister.  
"Damn… who's in front?" asked Kanae.  
"The GTO's in front. Its start up acceleration is amazing. The FD barely seems to be able to keep up,"  
"It's a GTO after all… How modified do you think it is?" asked Kanae.  
"Not sure… But this is Fukada Kumiko we're talkin' about,"

"They've passed the third corner!" Fao received a radio message. "Damn that GTO is fast!"

The crowd never stood silent for this race. Everybody came to see D1's beautiful heroine. In fact, nobody in the galleries stood still, as the two cars zoomed past them in a blaze.

_My car is a little dodgy on this track… _Kumiko coped with the understeering very well. She was used to this, shifting the weight of her car at the same time, taking advantage of her traction.

"Her line is so perfect!" yelled out someone from the crowd.

The FD struggled to even keep up with the GTO. Shireishou W watched his opponent closely. Gazing through the dash, he could tell that even though his opponent was so fast, she seemed to be only cruising.

_Don't show any weakness, W. Come at me. Let's go. _Kumiko held back a little, allowing her opponent to gain a little. _Try a little harder. Evaluate the conditions. _

Valves hissed, and the two cars flew sideways past the blind corners, while making use of absolute power in the mild straightaways.

_You already know, my car's a little bulkier and slightly heavier… _Kumiko used smooth action, releasing the accelerator at the right moment and using light braking rather than pushing the car hard.

W sped his car up, just to gain barely half a meter closer to his opponent. "Even though her car is disadvantaged at a course like this… She still seems to glide through the turns as if it was running down like fluid…!"

Kumiko slightly turned her wheels outward, then immediately turned back into the direction of the apex.  
W sped up, and then E-braked to gain himself some oversteer, sending his car drifting parallel to the GTO.

_That's better… _Kumiko steered out of the curve, gaining dominance yet again. _As you may have noticed, I've de-tuned this car specifically for this track. But no matter how much I modify the settings to suit the condition, some characteristics just can't be changed… _

The next set of S curves, Kumiko began to steer quickly, side to side, using the full advantage of her grip, while W attempted to do the same, although his car tended to slide out a little before turning into the right direction.

_Now, let's see how you do if you try and keep the lead… _

Kumiko let off the throttle briefly, allowing her opponent to speed ahead…

Losing attention from the battle, Kanae kept to herself once again, leaning against the guardrail, losing herself in thought. _Fukada Kumiko isn't a joke either… She… is fast. _

Kanae slowly buttoned up her coat, as she slowly walked away, moving over to the outer parking area.  
She got out her keys and opened the door to her car, and sat inside quietly.  
Slowly, Kanae rolled her windows up, and reclined her seat backward a little to get comfortable.

She turned on some music, not paying attention to whatever was on. Kanae stared onto the dash, leaning her little head sideways.  
First thought that came to her head, started reminiscing about a couple of weeks ago…

The night in which she was cut off from home, as she raced down the second half of Route F5.  
Kanae shut her eyes in thought. She remembers rushing through the highway, and then ending up in the tunnel section, where she had met the guy and his black Lancer…  
_He… definitely isn't someone I meet everyday… _

She remembers talking to him for the first time. _"Its either that, or I leave you here… But its not like I'd let you take the second option anyway…" _

His tone was blunt at that time, but there was just something about him. He was not even surprised about the fact that she was a female road racer. But that's probably because he's been around a lot of females on the fast lane…

_I've only known him for such a short time… But… _

The elusive Kumiko kept up with every single move that W through. He was able to keep the lead and block of Kumiko's attacks from quite some time.

The GTO swerved sideways, then shook itself back in check, aligning itself back into the direction of her opponent. Her movement and car control was graceful compared to others.

Vrr Vrr Vrrrmmm…! Tsss…

The GTO closed finally closed the gap. The cars were running side by side now.  
But the persistent Shireishou W kept the throttle on, almost blocked any opening ahead through the downhill corkscrew S curve.  
As they were side by side, Kumiko drew herself into a tight situation. She could either take the big risk of flying through the dirt, or let the opponent take the lead so she can get enough space to grip through the proper line.

Kumiko slammed the brakes, with the FD speeding off, while she motioned her car slightly cheek to cheek with the apex, as her rear end began to slide, giving her a little oversteer.  
Her car then quickly regained traction as Kumiko began to turn in the other direction, completing the next turn.

She sped on ahead, recovering quickly, zooming past the next S curve, onto the final section of C4, and closing the gap yet again.

_His being reserved makes him kinda cute… And his unpredictability is quite… seductive. _thought Kanae, as she kept thinking about the night staying at the apartment of a complete stranger.  
_Yet he always has a charming way of saying things straight… _

Kanae's thoughts took her back to the time when they started kissing at the table… _What if we'd gone further? _She remembered how warm she felt, being held in his arms, and hers wrapping around him.

_Am I… in love with him…? _

Kanae then thought about what she was racing him for. Unlike him, she had no objective. She was not racing for anything as important. She realized as she remembered the time at the top level of the parking block as she was being told about Zui Hou R.

_Am I his enemy? Does he consider me as his enemy now? _

The power of the GTO was matched by the FD's agility. _He can actually win this… _thought Kumiko, gaining a smile in her face as she quickened her pace and throttled harder.  
The roads were wider than the previous sections, and Kumiko swerved to the side, then fully accelerating, going side by side with the FD.

_Your skills are well polished for your standards, W. I'm proud. The one to win this race would be now run by luck… _

The two were using very similar techniques now. They twin drifted the whole set of mild curves, even rolling parallel to each other through the last hairpin. 

It was luck after all, as Kumiko was the one who took the inside, and followed the better line.  
The GTO and the FD were still side-by-side into the finish, with the GTO's front nose slightly poking out ahead of the FD by less than an meter…

Shireishou W did not have the slightest care in him whether he won or lost. He was just glad it was over. At the same time, he was also proud of himself, being able to make Kumiko push herself a little bit towards the end. He did not win… but he could have. And that was good enough for him.

_Fukada Kumiko advances to the semi-finals _

_I don't wanna be your enemy… _Kanae remained in her car, unaware of what was going on outside. _I'll give you KYOKO back… and then we can be friends…? _Kanae had her eyes closed, and kept herself in a relaxed position.

The night's race was over, Fao congratulated his wife briefly, and then looked for his sister, on his way to tell her the result.

Suddenly, Kanae heard soft knocking on her window.  
Her eyes quickly opened widely in shock, her face all red and her teeth tightly clenched.

Fao was knocking on her window asking her to come out.  
Kanae reached for the door handle, but felt a slippery feeling as she gripped her hand on.  
She opened the door, as she began to realize that her finger was wet.


	17. Second Gear: SemiFinals

ACT 11 – 11000RPM 'Semi-Finals'

After two weeks have passed, the preliminary round for the Bu Xia De Underground Street Racing Tournament had finally been completed, in which began at Route C4. The four semi finalists for the tournament are Chuan Fu Huo, Mirishima Kanae, Mirishima Reiko and Fukada Kumiko, whom will compete against each other on the second round of the tournament, transferring at Route H3 – home ground of the Bu Xia De street division.

H3 was once a public road – now made into a part time racetrack. It is set on the side of its surrounding mountain, but its design is completely unconventional and unorthodox, containing bridges which elevated the actual road, creating a set of twisting uphill-to-downhill sections, making the road very much similar to a roller coaster track. One could not that the track has partly uphill as well as downhill angled corners. It was basically a route, used by public, but designed as a roller coaster track for the purpose of racing. This course was truly one of a kind in its own area. However, the roads were a little wider than C4's first section, though the area seemed clean and free of any dirt patches on the side of the road.

Fu Huo did not spend much time preparing for his race. He wasted most of his time during the day with his friends from Zui Hou's Divine Unit, the North and South Generals. They parked their cars along the side of the tourist parking on Route D1, overlooking the town. The two Lan-Evos and a DC5 Type R Integra sat along side each other, as the drivers stood around had talked amongst each other.

"H3's the next course… I haven't even raced there before…" claimed Fu Huo.  
"Who's your opponent?" asked N.  
"I don't know… I left after my race with S. I didn't stay or attended to see the other races. So I don't know who else has advanced," replied Fu Huo, killing his cigarette, leaning against his car's spoiler.

S looked on to the horizon, trying to remember the results, "I think you're up against that girl with the aqua Sileighty…"  
"Kanae, huh… I thought so…" Fu Huo spoke in a somber tone, lifting his face up to gaze at the bright blue sky, his eyes half closed.

"You know her?" asked S in a rather urging tone.  
"…Kinda," Fu Huo stared on upward.

S did not say anything to him, but smiled at him teasingly.  
"What? She's just another road racer," suggested Fu Huo.  
"Never mind," said S.

Fu Huo turned his head back down and turned to look at N.  
"What's up with you?" asked N.  
"Nothing, man," paused Fu. "And you?"  
"Mehh… My Evo III's busted…" explained N.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I dunno. The ignition's basically screwed and I can't get it to run anymore,"  
"I see… You've had that misfiring crap for a long time now, haven't you?  
"Yeah… but I dunno why the car's suffered damage internally…"  
"I'm not every good at these thing… Kumiko's better at explaining them… But I think the misfiring system fucked your car up…" guess Fu Huo.  
"It's Zui Hou's car anyway… oh well…"  
"You still got the DC5…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon running back and forth through Route D1. They all are of different class, personality, and views. But the one thing they shared in common was that they all loved to drive…

They took a break after a few runs.  
"So what plans you got, S?" asked Fu.  
"When I'm good enough… I'll probably get into rally," dreamt S.  
"What about you, N?" asked Fu.  
"Dunno… I can't be bothered thinking about it…" replied N.  
"You're so lazy… Phh…" Fu reached for his pocket taking his keys out. "I'm off, guys. Laters…"

Fu Huo drove off with his Lancer, cruising the rest of his way down D1. After being informed of his next opponent, his mind was set. He almost did not take his mind off Kanae, his absolute target.

_The stakes are much higher for me now… _

Fu Huo sped up, throttling in aggressiveness. This was not his usual style, as he is normally smooth, cool and calm as per Kumiko's flow. _…Not only are the stakes high… but also I've now such a strong desire to win. My pride has been grazed… I was told that I was 'fake'… _

Fu Huo shifted up a gear, and set his feelings diving into the turn as his car flew sideways. _I'll show you how real I can be! _

His engine howled angrily as Fu revved his car high on the straightaway.

_As often said by the Emperor himself… all those who constrain Zui Hou's goals are considered as enemies. Kanae… you are an enemy! _

Aside from shopping and getting herself a new dress, Kumiko spent a little time analyzing on the current race results of the BXD tournament. After de-tuning her car for Route C4, she had configured settings based from the estimated settings of the next course according to Zui Huo's simulations.

_Reiko's adaptability through courses is similar to Fu Huo's… _

Just a few days before the semi-finals, Kumiko had took the time to tune her car, upping the power output slightly, modifying her stabilizers and spring rates, as well as brakes and limited slip differential settings, to such a balanced uphill and downhill runs for a high and low speed track, which what she expects H3 to be.

_The difference is, Reiko's ability to adapt situation-wise. During her race with Raide, she was able to change her flow without revealing any of her attack strategies fully. This can leave me with nothing to come up with, but nevertheless, I like surprises… There aren't many drivers who are unpredictable nowadays. _

Kumiko shut off her computer terminal. She turned her chair around, walking over to the large glass window of one of the Zui Hou office buildings. She stared at the traffic strolling along, as the sky exposed itself, Kumiko staring at her reflection on the glass.

_I'll defeat Reiko… and then complete Operation: Zheng Fu, should Fu Huo lose to Kanae. I'll defeat her too! _

Kumiko had a rather serious look on her face now. Her pride was now taking over, being swallowed by Zui Hou's objectives. _As I am a drift knight of Zui Hou… I am also the Neon Serpent, before I am Master Ku… And I am not a fake… _

Kumiko's road racer blood started to boil for the first time in a long time. _Not only will I complete Operation: Zheng Fu on my own, but I'll show you all how scary the reality of the Neon Serpent really is! _

To this time, its been Fukada Kumiko and Koda Maya who have been considered the absolute best.  
Little is known if it is possible for her long reign of excellence be finally passed on within this tournament…

With high expectations, Reiko had a couple of runs, both inbound and outbound of Route H3 – her home course. Her limited edition FD Spirit R was tuned for a battle of power and maneuverability against her opponent – Kumiko's 3000GT VR4 Turbo. _This is our tournament. In the name of Bu Xia De, I will win our own competition… _

Reiko slowed down and cruised along the rest of H3, as Fao was parked near the tourist parking near the end of the route, with his black AMG E55, along with Roni on the passenger's seat. 

"Is mother fast?" asked Roni, curiously.  
"Yes, Ron. Your mother is very fast. She's even better than ever," replied Fao.  
"How fast is she?" Roni asked on persistently.  
"Well… she just beat her old record on this course today," explained Fao. "Your mother won't lose,"  
"Who is she racing?"  
"She's racing another woman named Kumiko,"  
"Really? Wow dad, girls are such fast drivers. No wonder you quit racing,"  
"Haha… yes Ron, some girls are fast…" paused Fao. "But your mother… is more than fast…"  
"But… Auntie Kanae is fast too…!" cheered Roni.  
"Well yeah, I guess…" figured Fao. "Both your mother and auntie are good drivers…"  
"I want Auntie Kanae to win!" exclaimed Roni.

Fao did not continue on. He did not really bother as much about racing, unlike his wife. He does not like to constraint anybody from what they really want to do.  
_It will surely be a tight clash. The remaining competitors of the tournament are the fastest of H3, the fastest of F5, and the fastest of D1. I don't know much about the other guy. _

From the corner of Fao's eye, he could see the lights of his wife's RX-7.  
_Since this is H3… Reiko has the advantage. She'll win, then she'll probably face Kanae at the finals. Now that's a match that Roni would surely like to see. I wonder where they'd do it…? _

Kanae did not do any better preparing for the next round either on the other hand. During the nights, she preferred to sit down by herself quietly in front of her PC, connecting to chat programs.  
Even though as she began to type, her mind did not stream off her next opponent for the tournament.

She began to fix her soft layered hair a bit, in the hopes of getting the webcam ready, which she has not used before.   
Kanae continued to chat;

KaNny: hello!  
Resurrection: hi Kanae, how r u?  
KaNny: I'm god,  
KaNny good  
KaNny: how bout u?  
Resurrection: I'm ok  
KaNny: I didn't see u at the tournament last time.  
KaNny: Where were u?  
Resurrection: Sorry  
Resurrection: I couldn't make it that night.   
Resurrection: But maybe I'll go on the nexto ne  
Resurrection: next one  
KaNny: Really? Cool  
KaNny: sooo… what u been up to?  
Resurrection: the usual…  
KaNny: oic  
Resurrection: hey Kanae…  
KaNny: yes…?  
Resurrection: do u have a boyfriend?  
KaNny: Um…  
KaNny: no… not really, but there's this guy I'm sorta interested in.  
Resurrection: oic  
KaNny: But I think he probably hates me  
Resurrection: He probably does  
KaNny: U think so?  
Resurrection: Dunno. Maybe not. I don't know who u r talking bout anyway  
KaNny: ey, do u use webcam?  
Resurrection: Yeah, but my friend borrowed it.  
KaNny: Oh dat's too bad…  
Resurrection: brb  
Resurrection: back  
KaNny: w/b  
KaNny: where'd u go?  
Resurrection: just a fone call  
KaNny: oh ok  
KaNny: oh hey, I g2g  
KaNny: sorry  
Resurrection: bye  
KaNny: c ya mwah

A couple of days have finally past, and the time to settle the semi-final round of the BXD tournament is finally due to commence at Route H3. It was scheduled to be two races in one night, as did with the preliminaries. The first race will commence at 9:30, then a 15-30 minute interlude takes place as a break before the next race.

It was 9:00PM; Route H3's galleries were heavily packed. Tourist vehicles, racer and non-racer vehicles littered the parking area, as Chuan Fu Huo had arrived early and parked his black Lan-Evo nearby. Only little among the crowd had noticed him.

A couple of minutes have passed, and the aqua Sileighty cruised its way through, the audience stepping back and slowly making way as Kanae rolled by, as she parked her car near Fu Huo's, eagerly awaiting to speak with him. She quickly got out of her car and walked over to the black Lan-Evo, knocking softly and shyly on the window.

Fu Huo turned down his music, and rolled his window down. "Yes?"  
"Hello, Fu Huo…" Kanae let out a shy little smile, "Can we talk?"  
"What is it?" said Fu.

Kanae reached for her pocket, and took out a packet of capsules.  
"Here's KYOKO… Take her… I intend to win this round…" claimed Kanae.  
Fu Huo took her hand, but closed it again, rejecting the KYOKO. "I haven't beaten you yet. So keep them till then,"

Fu Huo turned to look at her. Her face began to blush for some reason. "What's wrong?" asked Fu Huo, _Is she trying to bribe me into letting her win by giving back KYOKO? _

"Um… nothing. Actually, there was something else I wanna talk about…" suggested Kanae.  
Fu Huo made up his mind _Well I don't think she's the type to make bribes… after all the stuff she's been saying about real skills… _

Kanae continued on, "…Its about the other week…"  
"The other week?" Fu Huo looked puzzled.  
"Yes… the night we first met… when we stayed at your place…"  
"Oh… that. Sorry about that. It wasn't meant to happen…" apologized Fu.  
"No, no need to apologize… Its just that…" paused Kanae.  
"Save it," Fu interrupted. "As long as you hold KYOKO, you are an enemy of Zui Hou. That means, you are mine,"  
"…That's why I want to give you back these pills. I don't want to be your enemy…"  
"Don't worry, I'll just defeat you quickly and you'll be out of the crosshair… But don't think I'm using this just to get you to lose to me. I want you to throw me your best shot,"

"Fu…" Kanae could not make out any more words to say.  
Fu Huo slowly stepped out of his car briefly.

He gazed into Kanae's eyes, as she did into his. Slowly, Fu Huo began to take her hand gently, and gave her a warm smile. This gave Kanae a very warm, feverish feeling. Her body felt intoxicated, feeling as if she could not move. She did not want to move. She wanted to be taken. Taken away. She wanted something to happen.

"Please hold on to KYOKO… Just for this race, I need a reason to unleash all I've got. I need to be able to say to myself that I gotta win no matter what. That's why I want you to only hand over KYOKO if after I defeat you. Because I will do so, even at your very best…" said Fu Huo in a deep, soothing voice.

"…Okay," said Kanae softly, tucking the pills back in her pocket. "I'll give you my absolute best."

Slowly, Fu Huo motioned his hands from Kanae's hand, gradually moving his around her lower back, gently moving her closer and closer.  
He then placed his other hand on the back of her head, stroking gently through her hair as he moved her face into his.

Fu Huo gave her a hot kiss, and they started pashing, almost chewing at each other's mouths. Kanae slowly moved her arms to lean on him, as she continued to kiss Fu.

After a warm, but short encounter, Fu Huo looked into her eyes and smiled at her. He began to speak to her softly.

"Kanae… I challenge you."

Kanae could not help but smile. She wanted to kiss him again. _Daaaamn. If this is the way he treats his opponents, I should challenge this guy whenever I can! _

Moments later as the competitors arrived, the tournament officials made the final preparations before the race, making sure all sections were clear. The anticipant crowd awaited the clash of the first to semi-finalists as the cars rolled by near the starting point, side by side. Fao slowly walked in between the two, motioning them when to stop.

_The driver of that black Lan-Evo V was kissing my sister. Heheh… I guess she's finally found a man? _

Fao began to raise his hand, signaling the countdown. _I'll probably have a word with him after the race. Its about time for Kanae to find a guy anyway… _

His eyes then motioned toward the aqua Sileighty. _Kanae… you've grown up. _

"Five…! Four…!"

Fu Huo made a single glance at his opponent, as he revved his engine in order to warm up.

"Three…! Two…!"

The howl of the Sileighty's SR20 Turbo clashed with its opponent's growl.  
Kanae focused her eyes on the road ahead, gripping the steering wheel.

"One…! …Go!"

The Sileighty dashed from its starting position, chassis nearly twisting off the line as it quickly accelerated, followed by the hissing of the blow off valves.  
Strangely, the Lan-Evo delayed its start-up, giving Kanae the headstart, as it sent itself plowing down the straightaway shortly after the Sileighty.

Fu Huo closed the gap a little between him and the opponent infront, as he began to merge lanes.  
_That's it. Keep going. _

Shifting up a gear, Fu Huo followed Kanae right from behind along the straightaway.

Vrrrmmm…!

Kanae pushed her car on the first uphill at full throttle, which had a mild curve.  
Some fast eurobeat music played from Kanae's car – _'Be My Babe' – Initial D _

_'B-b-b-e my babe…Be-be my babe…' _

After the quick uphill, came a sharp downhill. Kanae saw it coming and moved the weight of her car's rear flying to the side, bringing the whole car forward in an awkward position with just the momentum of the previous turn.

Fu Huo watched her closely, as he copied the same thing with his four-wheeler. _Impressive. It's like you control the balance of your car with your own technique… _

_'Be my baby tonight, be my baby tonight…' _

With minimum countersteer, Kanae had already set herself up for the next turn.  
Following his instincts and using his opponenet's tail lights as a guide, Fu Huo followed her lines effectively, using precise steering and braking, as he made accurate judgements of how much Kanae slowed down and how much margin he had to do the same.

_'Be my baby tonight, be my baby tonight, I'm ready to be with you…' _

And S curve was ahead, Fu Huo observed Kanae, noticing her brake lights did not come on. _I've watched you from in front once before. Let's see how it looks like from behind… _

He waited for Kanae to make the sudden turn. But to no avail, the Sileighty shot past the entire S curve in a near-straight line, as the road was big enough to move straight in anyway. Fu Huo realized this too late, as he already slowed down, completing the S curve conventionally. This widened the gap a little.

_'Your body lights a burning lamp… I'm getting crazy… My body's ready…'_

Kanae confidently pressed on but did not let her guard down for a second. Each and every corner she passes, she was always ready for Fu to attempt a move. _If he really wants it, one way or the other… I'll give him the best of me! Whether on the street, or elsewhere… You'll get my absolute best, Fu. I promise I won't hold back! _

A sharp downhill hairpin was up next, followed by a mild uphill curve. Kanae entered the pin at full throttle, a tear dropping from her eye as she shifted down, revving her car insanely. Her car broke traction, and Kanae positioned her car at an angle in order for her to regain enough grip to set up for the turn ahead.  
_'Get up and take me when I fall… My special lady… I need you baby…' _

Fu Huo made full use of his car's grip, swerving from the outside, to the inside as he almost 'skipped' the hairpin then climbing fiercely. _That's what I like Kanae… Thank you… Now bring it! _

Fu Huo accelerated as the Sileighty finally came back into view.  
Kanae made a quick glance at her mirror. She smiled briefly, and then took the inside on the next turn.  
_My car is much lighter than his. But nevertheless, is common sense that four wheels dominate two. But that's on the track… and this is the street. I can rely on tricks to win! _

The Sileighty sped off, exiting the blind turn, being followed closely by the Lan-Evo

_'Why don't you feel the love I feel for you… (Gonna get your body) Why don't you tell me babe I love you too… (Gonna take you high)' _

The road became slightly uphill again. Narrow S curves littered the next section; Kanae steered aggressively and blocked the inside whenever she could.  
Fu Huo kept up his pace, his Evo almost closing the gap between the opponent.

The Sileighty's started swaying from lane to lane, as Kanae knew that Fu Huo's traction would dominate in this area, she began to stall him.  
Fu Huo could not use the full advantage of his acceleration, as the Sileighty obstructed him annoyingly.  
_Fishtail blocking… Smart. _

_'Be my baby tonight, be my baby tonight, be my babe tonight.' _

Another blind turn was coming. Kanae did not want to ruin herself in the end by sacrificing the tires so early in the race. As a teaser, Kanae hit the clutch as she turned at full throttle, braking rear traction as she entered the corner.

Fu Huo noticed that she was not braking. _Clutch kicking… Heheh… its just like you. _Fu smiled to himself, as he sped along, following his opponent to the next section.

Surprisingly, the uphill slowly began a gradual downhill again.

_'You got to live inside my heart… to do together… a love forever. I fall in love with you tonight. My only lover… you take me over.' _

Suddenly, a tight but wide curve came up. Kanae pulled the e-brake lever, as she turned her car, sending her vehicle sideways. Fu Huo followed her along, taking the inside line, using left foot braking, but at a lower speed.  
The gap widened a little  
Much to Fu Huo's surprise, the Sileighty continued to drift, and the curve did not seem to end, but just keep going further and further, twisting down. _What the hell? A 360-degree curve? _

The Sileighty regained traction as Kanae's superb car control took over.  
The Lan-Evo lost a lot of speed gripping through the downhill 360-degree turn, widening the gap even more.  
_I'm… I'm… I'm so excited! _

Fu Huo's eyes widened in enthusiasm. He fully accelerated out of the turn, launching itself like a cruise missile.  
The other section began another slight uphill S curve section, much like previously.

_This is so much like a roller coaster… except controlling the actual coaster… _Kanae glided her way past the corners.

Realizing that there was a better line, Fu Huo cruised his way forward in a near-straight line, losing minimal speed.

_'Why don't you feel the love I feel for you… (Gonna get your body) Why don't you tell me babe I love you too… (Gonna take you high)' _

Finally, Fu Huo spotted the Sileighty back in his view, at the same time, Kanae realized the Lancer's foglights as she glanced in her rear view.

She focused her eyes back on the road, but all of a sudden, there was a tight curve she failed to notice.  
Her car understeered much, as she was going a little too fast, and had to brake hard, taking the outside. The Lancer drew closer and closer, as Fu Huo spotted Kanae's mistake.

He saw this as an opportunity to give out his own teaser.  
The Lancer positioned itself back directly behind the Sileighty.  
Going at a higher rpm, Fu Huo shifted up a gear then accelerated out of the curve at a higher speed than his opponent. _You've screwed up. I won't let that go unpunished. _

The road grew wide enough for both cars to fit alongside each other.  
Fu Huo, taking advantage of his acceleration, sped up, slowing positioning his Lancer side by side with his opponent.

"For Zui Huo!" he yelled as if he was at war.

Kanae realized the black Lancer's body slowing moving ahead of her Sileighty, little by little. She smiled, as she kept the throttle on.

In a matter of moments, the Lan-Evo was fully ahead, giving Fu Huo enough room to show Kanae something in return.  
The next hairpin was coming up. It was another one of those 360-degree downhill twisters.  
Fu Huo could feel it coming.

Turning his car slightly to the outside, away from the direction of the curve, then snapped back his rear using a feint motion, kicking back the car sideways, while Fu used precise braking and throttle motions to keep control of his car.

The look on Kanae's eye's widened in excitement, as she watched the Lan-Evo glide sideways in a four-wheel drift, sliding down the twist.

_'Be my baby tonight, be my baby tonight…'_


	18. Second Gear: Unconventional Tactics

ACT 12 – 12000RPM 'Unconventional Tactics'

Tension collided as the sea of fans that littered the reception area near the starting point greeted Kumiko. But the race was not ignored for a second. The galleries cheered on for both competitors and the cars sped along past them instantly.

Without any expectations of the race's outcome, Kumiko stood next to her car, awaiting the result. She was ready and dead set to complete her mission. And she wanted to do it in style. She was clad in a black gown-like dress that exposed much of her leg and a formal coat in navy blue. She wore a pair of expensive Bvlgari earrings and a choker, along with Gucci sandals. She always seemed very dressy when it comes to an important race. But no matter what she wore, Kumiko was only really just herself. The spirited young Fukada Kumiko, who stayed loyal and true to herself and earned her place ever step of the way as a truly independent woman. Her beauty spoke for itself as she stood by her VR-4 Turbo and displayed a true masterpiece. But Kumiko's real beauty was not just her looks. Tonight, she would have the opportunity to let her skills to speak for herself.

_Whatever the outcome will be… the Neon Serpent will come out on top once again! _

Kumiko did not forget the deal that was made on the top level parking lot several weeks ago. In fact, this even strengthened her objective.

_If Fu was to lose, I'll avenge him and add Kanae's name to the long list of losers on my record… _

Keeping her thoughts ahead, Kumiko did not sway far enough to lose focus on her current situation.  
Her next opponent is the fastest of the current course. She leaned on her door, as she lay in thought, working out a strategy in order to grab the win, down at Route H3…

Fu Huo proudly kept the lead with his Lancer, preparing to leave his opponent behind, maintaining focus and keeping his guard up. He was in good form; his tires were not as badly worn. But it was clear to both players that the game was definitely not over.

The galleries cheered on even louder, as Fu Huo's car slid past them swiftly. He was not quite as popular as his master yet, however. Keeping his cool, Fu Huo steered heavily into the next corner, blocking the inside, while Kanae positioned an attack from the ouside.

In a moment, Fu Huo pulled the E-Brake, and his vehicle began to drift. The car motioned itself to cover both the inside and outside as the car began to skid past the apex, taunting Kanae and not giving her a chance to even pinch an attack.

_Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to hold back either. _Fu Huo steered his vehicle into the right direction as his car regained traction.

_His Lan-Evo is so fast… Its like his car is as light as mine even though its not. He pulls away so quickly on every corner's exit… _Kanae steered back into position, reaching out toward the gap from her opponent.

Pssshh…

Shifting up a gear, revs dropped slightly, Kanae throttled hard, focusing on the road ahead while the Lancer obstructed much of her view. _I guess in all sorts of competition, there's gonna be disadvantages that you can do nothing but improvise on. Its life… _Kanae attempted to follow the Evo's cornering line.

Much to Kanae's disappointment, her plan went to failure, as her ended up skidding and losing speed.   
Rear wheelers just cannot go the limits of four.

Through the apex of the turn, Kanae realized her revs drop, then heel-toe shifted down to a lower gear.  
_This turbine lag isn't helping much either… _

The Lan-Evo was able to pull away again, as it exited at a higher preparation for the straightaway.  
Kanae's car was nearly over revved as she exited as all she could see was the distance blur of the Lan-Evo's taillights.  
_I can't keep up with him in a lower gear… _

Kanae then noticed her opponent's taillights flash from afar. She began to pull the E-Brake, sending her car crab-walking along the mild straightaway as her car was already in position and drifted along the next corner.

_That was crazy. _Fu Huo glanced at his mirror. _What talent… I'm so thrilled. _

The starting point was filled with BXD staff members, crowding around Reiko's Spirit R FD3S. Reiko had some work being done, such as tire changes, suspension and aerodynamic customizations. She was dead set on winning, not only at H3, but the final round as well. She was dressed in her usual BXD representative attire along with her racing gloves.

Reiko was ready. Not only did she want to race for her team, but she also wanted to race for herself. Winning the tournament is one thing. Defeating Fukada Kumiko is a much larger scale for her.   
Reiko could very well be the first foreigner who has even added a loss to Fukada Kumiko's record.

_I'll show them… Not just Kumiko… but everybody that I can do more than just keep up with her. Bu Xia De is eternal. And so is my talent! _

She looked proudly at her beautiful rotary-equipped sports car. _I don't want to sound conceited or anything… But winning at a time like this is better than the lottery… _

Reiko quickly glanced over to Kumiko, who stood clear and by herself, standing proud and tall next to her GTO. Reiko then began to change her mind slightly. _I guess I can't make any assumptions yet. But I'll do my best. Whether I win or lose. Maybe I'll learn something, maybe I won't. But Fukada Kumiko is for real. _

"It's ready…" claimed on of the staff members, as the RX-7 was lowered down after changing the tires and other mods, completing its setup. 

_But then again… I'm for real too… _Reiko smiled briefly as she looked upon her FD…

The fight goes on, as Kanae barely managed to narrow the gap between her car and the Lan-Evo.  
At the same time, Fu Huo struggled to get the gap any wider than it already is.

_You're doing nicely. But you need to to better if you plan to shake me… _Fu Huo confidently rolled his way past the slight slope, diving sideways into the sharp curve.

Realizing what was up next, Kanae began to do the same, but at a higher speed as she gained oversteer very quickly into the turn.

Upon exit, was another blind turn, and that lead to a sharp downhill hairpin curve. Fu Huo confidently took the inside, while Kanae followed on, watching him at the same time. _That's weird… there seems to be more bush extending past the guardrails… _

Kanae followed the Lancer, gripping itself closer to the inside. _Perhaps if I take an inner line… _  
She moved her car closer to the apex. _Could it be? _  
Her mirror did not seem to hit or graze anything yet, as she looked on the next curve, looking at the corner's entry, noticing something on the side of the road.

_I see… It's possible… _

Fu Huo began to continue his weight kicking, maneuvering his car into a drift motion through the use of feint.

Reiko glanced at Kumiko once more. She finally decided, and made her way over to her to exchange a few words.

"You look ready," said Reiko firmly.  
"I am ready," replied Kumiko. "And so are you, I assume."  
"Of course. Let us settle this with nobility and honour. I'll be racing for the glory of Bu Xia De. Who will you be representing?" asked Reiko, crossing her arms.

Kumiko paused, then finally answered, "In the name of the Zui Hou Racing Dynasty, I will take you on and proudly rise into triumph," she claimed.  
"We have barely even begun. And you already think you're gonna win…" Reiko smiled, and then continued, "In that case, I'm looking forward to what kind of plan you have in mind. Good luck."

"You too," said Kumiko, as the two female road racers shook hands prior to their bout.

Reiko slowly walked back over to her vehicle, as she prepared to get ready to line up even before the interlude. _Zui Hou…? I've never heard of them before…? Who can they be…? _

Reiko looked at Kumiko's car yet again. _The Evo VII and the yellow FD3S also have that same sticker… _  
She looked on, staring at the horizon as she awaited the result of the current race. _And that other guy, Fu Huo… since he's Kumiko's apprentice, he must be Zui Hou too…? But it had no sticker… _

The crowd began to cheer for both racers at this point, as the Sil80 and the Lan-Evo V came hauling down the hairpin curves.  
Fu Huo confidently stayed in the lead, maintaining a good balance of throttle and weight shifting, and taking advantage of his traction. 

In a quick moment, a bright light began to flash in his mirror… _Huh? She's close! _

The Sileighty popped out of nowhere, as Fu Huo sped up then slowed down again during the next turn.  
_Now how is this happening? _

Kanae knew she had to take a chance. Loud eurobeat music kept playing from her car – _Fight for Love Tonight – Initial D' _

_'Get my sensation, Do not deny me! I wanna take just another chance and carry on to fight for you' _

Kanae took a more inner line that her opponent, as she finally closed the gap between her Sileighty and the Lan-Evo.

_'Just you Baby! I wanna love cause I got too crazy waiting for you' _

Fu Huo accelerated in confusion, as the Sileighty was right behind him now. _What is she doing…? _

_'Guess you're ready don't say: "Tomorrow boy"! I just wanna begin...' _

The next corner, Kanae did not attempt to slow down at all, as Fu Huo tried to block the inside.  
Amazingly, the Sileighty did not understeer at the corner's entry, gripping along the inside, as it tried to squeeze past Fu Huo's Lancer.

_'Fight for love tonight I wanna touch again you, baby Kiss and rock you, maybe' _

Fu head checked in shock as the Sileighty was squeezing through. He did not realize that there was enough space for the Sileighty to pull through as the tall bushes slightly blocked his view.

_She's going too fast! Why isn't she understeering! _

Little by little, the Sileighty's front bumper began to pass the Lancer. Then slowly, the doors, and finally, Fu Huo took a wide stare at Kanae's taillights.

The Sileighty snapped back from the side of the road into the middle.

_How was she able to grab the inside? I don't get it… Such cornering speed with such little room… _

Kanae smiled to herself, speeding on ahead as she finally turned the tables on Fu Huo…

The Sileighty dashed on as Kanae refused to let up. She did not give Fu Huo any more room for a counter-attack, as they were nearing the final section of Route H3. Without letting her guard down, Kanae did not leave any opening.

As soon as Fu Huo attempted to send his Lancer to glide through the inside, Kanae motioned her car to close the gap, slowing down Fu Huo.  
He was totally cornered and could not fully accelerate ahead as Kanae tried to block him and pin him to the wall.

Kanae knew that she was absolutely ready to win. The feeling took over, she throttled off, forgetting about the whole purpose of the race.  
She felt the sudden rush and desire to win.   
_I'm sorry Fu Huo… I hope you don't still consider me your enemy… But the victory is right in front of me and you can't take it because I'm holding you back. _

Vrrmm…!

The Lan-Evo growled out of the hairpin curve. Fu Huo's usual attitude began to take him over, despite the losing conditions. He's been this way many times before, both winning and losing.  
Quitting is a foreign language to him.

But then again… foreign languages can always be **learned. **

The galleries were thrilled with Kanae's reversal, as they grew louder and greatly inspired by her efforts.

"That's F5's fastest for ya," said a young man from the crowd.  
"Man… this tournament's really dominated by chicks!" said the young man's friend.  
"The guy's even got a Lan-Evo… and he's totally being whooped by that 180SX!"

Tires screeched and engine sounds echoed, despite the race being nearly over, it still seemed such a long time away.  
At least for Fu Huo, that is.

He tried to stay calm. He focused his techniques as well as his opponent's. Although he was not going as fast as he could have, his car control and movement had a smoother flow.

But there was nothing that Fu Huo could do or come up with. He Sileighty was pulling away for some reason.  
Fu looked on closer. _What is she doing? _

He dived his car into the next hairpin, and tried to figure out just what was going on.  
_She stays so close to the inside, without losing a lot of speed… but its so hard to see with the bushes sticking out from the guardrails… _

Just out of the apex of the curve, the Sileighty suddenly jolted slightly back into position, into the middle of the road.  
_What was that sound? Could it be…? _Fu Huo heard the slight thump noise, as the Sileighty popped its way back in line and sped along the exit.

_Whatever she's doing… if she can do it… then there's no reason I can't! _

Another set of hairpin curves came up. The Sileighty continued its patterned as Fu Huo decided to copy her.  
He swayed his car closer to the inside, which was partially hidden by slight patches of leaves and bush.  
_I thought this route was supposed to be new and clean? _

Gaining at a speed comparable to the Sileighty's, Fu Huo accelerated further.  
Stretching out right behind the Sileighty, Fu Huo watched closely at Kanae's vehicle.

But Fu Huo understeered and skidded slightly to the outside at the same time, he heard that jolting noise again. Her car seemed closer to the inside than the Lancer ever was.

As Fu Huo began to pick up on his mistake, he finally realized what was going on.  
_I see… what a cheap trick. Effective though… _

At the hairpin's exit came a blind turn, then another hairpin right after each other.

Fu Huo continued to follow Kanae's line patterns again.

_You're little tricks… _

The Sileighty clipped the inside again on entry, as Fu Huo failed to do the same. Instead, he drifted his car as he began to sway closer to the inside on exit.

_… are in the gutter! _

Fu Huo attempted to draw closer to the inside, using his momentum from the drift. _Kanae… You are amazing. You're a fine woman indeed… You're beautiful, you're kind… and what's more, you're fast… _

The Lancer executed an opposite effect to the Sileighty's entry-oriented gutter techniques.

_But this was one race that I did not intend to lose…! This is life right here! _

A Fu Huo expected, Kanae would dip her tires into the hidden gutters on the corner's entry, in order to maintain a certain speed through the sharp turn without understeering, as well as allowing her to block the inside.

_Even if I lose… I'm not going down until I've thrown in absolutely everything! Even if I have to sacrifice it all…! _

The next hairpin came up.  
_I guess he's figured it out… _Kanae continued to use her guttering technique. _But its too late now, Fu. I'm sorry. No matter how much faster you get, I'm in front and there's no way for you to take that away from me. _

The Sileighty cruised along the inside line, as the Lancer flew its way sideways, clipping its wheels on the gutter just before the car exited the corner.  
Fu Huo's exit speed was now greater than what he expected.

_So it does work… _Fu Huo realized a new skill that he could perform. The exit-oriented guttering technique.  
Instead of gripping the entire inside line through the turn, Fu Huo could skid through in an angled position gained from drifting, and at the same time, he could quickly regain traction and position himself back by dunking his tires on gutter, enabling him to exit at a supreme speed.

But Fu Huo realized that he found this out a little too late.  
Kanae did not show any sign of slowing down, even though the Lan-Evo was right behind her now.

She used her fishtail blocking techniques to ward him off, causing him to slow down.  
Fu Huo annoyingly swerved his car back and forth, controlling his vehicle as he was distorted by Kanae's sudden moves.

_She's really not giving me a chance… I guess my techniques aren't enough after all… _

The Sileighty sped away proudly into the night, engine roaring and valves hissing, as the crowd cheered on, leaving her opponent tailing helplessly…

"So… whom do you think won…?" asked Kumiko as she looked on past the route she was about to risk her life on.  
"Last transmission said that my sister in law was in front…" replied Reiko firmly.

Kumiko crossed her arms, as she leaned against her car, closing her eyes in thought. She did not know what to think. _So… Fu Huo lost. _Thinking of her young friend's struggle, Kumiko began to work out possible conclusions. She did not want Fu Huo to lose, nor did she expect it. _His pride must be aching by now… But don't worry… its ok… I'll avenge him… Kanae's mine… _

After a short moment, Reiko turned around again, receiving a message from one of the staff members.  
She grew more eager to race as badly as she wanted to get in and have a drive. Reiko was prepared to unleash it all through and through, no matter who her opponent was.

"Hey… Kumi…" Reiko slowly walked back, carrying on a message for Kumiko.  
"What happened?" asked Kumiko curiously.  
"The race … Its not finished yet…"

Fu Huo gripped along the steering wheel. His eyes focused on forward, his face contained a dark expression, as he kicked in the throttle violently.

Kanae lay off her swaying, as her rear tires began to skid, through the corner's exit. _My tires? At a time like this? Doesn't matter… His must be the same too… _

The two racers have finally exited the sharp hairpin sections, as another slight uphill sequence was due in sight.

Fu Huo steered sharply, making an aggressive turn in less wide than the Sileighty.  
The brief uphill then a sudden downhill was hard for Kanae to predict, as she kept on her defensive.  
Fu Huo saw the line before she could, but the Sileighty as in the way.  
_Move…! Get out the way! _

The Lancer was coming at a slightly greater speed than the Sileighty. But Fu Huo could not find any way to capitalize.  
_I can't get through! What… What the hell can I do? _

He just could not say it. Until the race was actually over, Fu Huo could never say that he had lost.  
Fu Huo braked as he helplessly watched on Kanae's taillights swaying in front of him like a pendulum.

Kanae on the other hand, as quick as her pace may be, she was being fatigued. _At least he put up a good fight. It's just unfortunate that he realized things too late. There's no way to overtake at this point. If you were still in front, then I would have lost. But things aren't like that right now, are they? _

The finishing point was right ahead in sight, but not unguarded by a few last sets of S curves.  
_So I have won… _Kanae breathed a sigh of relief, though keeping the throttle on in case of any last minute counter-attacks.

Fu Huo realized the situation too on the other hand. He was out of time. Kanae continued her last stand, unleashing an array of fishtail blocking to finally put a silence to Fu Huo's efforts.

_She's at it again… _

Fu Huo did not want to lose to such a cheap but effective tactic. In fact, he did not want to lose at all.  
He thought back at everything he's said and done in the past that lead him into this moment.

The day when he took Kanae to meet Kumiko on top of the parking building, the challenge was made, and the objective was clear. He could not get the moment out of his head…  
**"Enough of this," Fu Huo couldn't take it anymore. Just like he hates small talk. "KYOKO must be in our hands. She is the only thing that can make or break us now… I'll defeat you Kanae… not just for those pills, not just for the tournament, but for my damn life if I have to!" **

That moment back then kept repeating in his head. Fu Huo kept thinking about it so much that his head was lost in his own world.  
"That's…it…"

Fu Huo attempted a sudden kick to the throttle. He looked on at the Sileighty's movements.  
_I don't care what you're doing… I'm coming through no matter what! _

The Lan-Evo did not slow down form this point on. The Sileighty continued it's swaying-block tactic, as Kanae focused her eyes on nothing but the finishing point.  
She moved her vehicle outward, attempting to block Fu Huo's path. _Yes…! Yes…! _

Attempting to predict his movements, Kanae focused back in the other direction to block that section of the road.

Without thinking, Fu Huo quickly timed his turn in and throttled onward into the slightest opening that Kanae had carelessly revealed to him.

As the Sileighty was about to rock itself back to the other side, Kanae made a sudden glance at her opponent, who was entering her side right about the time she was about to close up. She felt a sudden panic, as she was about to collide with Fu Huo's car. _Are you insane? You'll make us both crash! _

Fu Huo did not care about the risks any more. He did not lift his foot of the accelerator for a second, even making a quick glance at Kanae, who was almost about to ram him sideways.

The bass began to pump through Fu Huo's system, as he poured everything into one move. _'Take Back – Koda Kumi' _

Fu Huo made a brief eye contact with Kanae, as her face stared at him in panic and horror, and he just looked at her like he had nothing left to lose. Kanae quickly tried to steer her car back into the opposite direction to avoid collision, giving Fu Huo the clear opening as he took full advantage, knowing Kanae had already been distorted in panic and his guts dominated her effort to block him.

_'Sunao wo torimodoseru no wa…….' _

Fu Huo's efforts reversed Kanae's attack at the last minute, the fact that Fu Huo had the nerve to press on forward despite Kanae was using her swaying blocking, he caused her to panic instead, outlasting Kanae in the test of courage as she desperately steered her car away from the Lan-Evo to avoid just inches away from collision. This caused her car to swerve and almost lose control, as well as a lot of speed.

_'Watashi wa somerarete yuku no.……' _

Taking full advantage of his slight chance, Fu Huo accelerated further, completely passing the Sileighty. The Lancer then motioned itself directly in front, Fu Huo made sure his opponent got a clear and straight view of his taillights disappearing right in front of Kanae.  
_That was so frightening… So much that I'm amazed by it… He didn't care if I was gonna hit him or not and went on fighting… _

A little tear fell out of Kanae's eye, as she slowly managed a smile, looking on at her opponent grab the win. _He totally intimidated me by doing that… Making me crack at the last minute. Chuan Fu Huo… you are the real thing. I do hope you win this tournament… _

The crowd roared relentlessly. The stream of fans loudly chanted over and over, "Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

The black armored Lancer Evolution V rolled in slowly away from the main road and parked itself on the side.

"Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

The chanting echoed nearly all over the valley, as Fu Huo heard his name being cheered by the crowd from outside. _They… like me? _

He slowly opened his door, and stepped out, and again, the crowd blasted with the chanting. "Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

_'Zawameku machi ni nomarete  
Kioku kakikesu' _

He looked on at everybody. The galleries loved him, inspired by his efforts and talent. _Man… Kumiko is that way, geez… _Indeed, he was not used to getting this much. Not as much as Fukada Kumiko. But this was no time to be thinking of things like that. He had just risked it all over just one little chance and came out successfully.

_'Kitto dokoka ni wasureta  
Shinjitsu motome………' _

Dozens of ladies began screaming out loud to Fu Huo as he innocently looked around him at all the strangers who continued to cheer at him. 

Back at the starting point of the course, the staff officials had just received word of the result and the first finalist to enter the final round of the tournament.

Even the crowd at the starting point began to chant. "Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

Reiko was speechless, yet excited at the same time. Such a guy defeated her sister in law? Reiko could not wait to face him. Realizing this, she had finally worked out where the final round was to take place.

On the other hand, Kumiko had such a big smile in her face that her cheeks nearly burst in excitement.  
She went along proudly joining in the chanting and cheering, even from all the way back at the start point. _He did it… I don't know how… or why… but I'm so happy… I feel so happy for some reason… Not so much for Zui Hou… But in a strange way… Fu Huo makes me so happy… _

_'Sunao wo torimodoseru no wa  
Anata dake  
Sasayaka na kotoba demo  
Kanjiru KOTO ga dekiru kara  
Mi wo yudanete hoshii… ' _

The Sileighty slowly followed and parked near the Lan-Evo. Kanae once again breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the fact that not only the race was over, but the whole deal.  
She slowly stepped out of her car, as she reached for her pocket.

Kanae slowly and shyly walked over to Fu Huo, trying to hide her smile.  
But she did not last long as she approached Fu, who was standing in the middle of a noisy crowd, leaning on his car.

She slowly made her way closer to him.  
Without a word, Kanae took out the packet of the KYOKO drugs and handed them to him.  
Fu Huo reached his hand out, taking them from her gently then tucked them into his jacket.

He stared at her for a moment, then took her hand and walked away from the crowd to find a spot that overlooked the city, just at the edge of the guardrail, where it was less noisy and crowded.

_'Anata no yasashisa de  
Tsutsunde hoshii' _

Kanae did not know what he was planning to do or where he was taking her. But she did not care as she held Fu Huo's hand and walked on with him with a big smile coming out of her face.

_'Anata no yasashisa wo  
Dakishimete' _

They finally found a spot, and then stood silently, looking on at the view of the city.  
After a while, Kanae decided to speak first, "Fu… I have fulfilled all my promises."  
"So have I…" Fu Huo softly replied.  
"…Are we… enemies?" asked Kanae, feeling beyond nervous.

But Fu Huo stood silently, and kept Kanae in suspense.  
He finally replied, "…No."  
"Really…? Then… I'm glad…"

Kanae wanted to come closer to him, but did nothing.  
Fu Huo then began to speak again, "It was an honor."  
"Yes…" paused Kanae, as she also remembers the time she first bumped into him in the tunnel. "Fu… I'm glad I met you…"

Fu Huo merely nodded his head, and quietly walked away.  
Kanae turned around and watched him walk off, but some how did not follow him.

_Fu Huo… _


	19. Second Gear: Kumiko VS Reiko

ACT 13 – 13000RPM 'Kumiko VS Reiko'

Still in shock from the overwhelming duel that took place half an hour ago, the anticipant audience waited and endured each of every minute that had gone past. Fu Huo on the other hand, had left the entire scene several moments ago, as he did during the previous round, not staying to spectate any of the other battles.

The second match of the preliminaries was about to start, as Fu Huo sped away on his way back into town. His mind was clear, even though a little proud of himself, he felt a little different, after the effect that the crowd had given him during his bout. _I have fans…? _  
Cruising his way through the intersections, Fu Huo felt that he still had much energy left. _Mission complete… I guess. _

Keeping the last remaining KYOKO samples close by his side, Fu Huo rolled away in his Lan-Evo, making his way to one of the many places that so warmly rested in his heart known as a 'home'…

The atmosphere at Route H3 grew somewhat turbulent, as if a storm front was about to arrive. Sounds of roaring engines growled across the reception, both drivers focused their eyes forward, positioning their cars at the starting point.

_I'm so excited! This is a lot better than going shopping! _Kumiko stopped parallel to her opponent's car, as she revved on enthusiastically. She took her coat off and placed it on the passenger's seat, with expectations that the race is going to get real hot real fast.

_This part is so frustrating! The longer I wait, the more I get eager for things to start already! _Reiko gripped the steering wheel, rubbing her gloves around as she kept her other hand on the shift knob, rattling like it's her birthday.

The continuous cheering and chanting outside silenced both drivers' thoughts. The crowd was divided into two sects, the BXD staff and Kumiko's fans.

Once again, Fao slowly entered the scene, feeling that he had the best role in the battle.  
_I've been waiting for this match for quite some time… And now I'm right here headlining it… It's time…! _

Fao raised his hand, and called out to begin the countdown. "Five…! Four…!"

Vrrmm…! Vrrmm…!

"Three…Two…One…Go!"

Screeching at the crowd, the cars both shot out like two fighter jets taking off an airstrip as the crowd grew louder, cheering for both competitors wildly.  
The GTO poked itself ahead of the Spirit R, gaining the slight advantage in take off once again.  
Kumiko quickly released the throttle briefly, then on again to adjust her speed, to get her car parallel to the FD.

Realising what Kumiko was doing, Reiko sped up, grabbing the lead in the first corner. Neither of them went full throttle, as it was not just a battle of power, but also a clash of the minds.

Kumiko was unfamiliar with the track, as Reiko was unfamiliar with her style.

_Is she really that good? _Wasting no time, Reiko accelerated further, blocking the inside early from her opponent, and taking the best line possible out of the corner.

_How precise… She's not too bad actually. _Kumiko understeered a little, attempting to manage her slightly heavier frame that the FD to maneuver itself swiftly out of the turn. But she was very used to driving the GTO for so long. She's mastered various left-foot braking techniques and weight shifting strategies to manage and improvise her technical flaws.

Reiko's moves were like fluid through the track. She glided through each curve as if she was doing an ice skating performance, her graceful maneuvers differed much from her race at Route C4 against Gallard Raide. _I know you're trying to hide your skill, Kumiko… I'm not gonna give you that chance to warm up. C'mon, you'll have to overtake me somewhere…_

It did not take long for Kumiko to catch right back up to Reiko's FD, closing the gap and finally drawing itself side by side with the opponent.

The race was indeed a battle of the veterans. They both used techniques that designated themselves the ultimate control for their respective drivetrain.  
_Despite the revelry of that GTO, this is still my domain. It's pretty much safe to say that the conditions are even. Come at me, Fukada Kumiko. Show me what the true spirit of the Neon Serpent! _

Kumiko kicked on the throttle, passing the FD3S pretty easily on the straightaway. _Unfamiliarity with the course is a disadvantage in many ways. I'll just have to improves on my speeds… _

There was almost no gap at all; Reiko did not slow down to give Kumiko any more opportunities to pull away.  
Kumiko did not dare slow down her pace at this point. _She's pushing me. She wants me to try harder. I guess she knows. I'm going to have to let it all out if I'm to even survive… _

Reiko entered the corner at different lines than Kumiko, but both speeds were rather comparable. For that perspective, Reiko could see the marvels of Kumiko's real style.  
But at the same time, Reiko had no time to hold back either. She was already pushing herself 110 just to be able to keep up._ Precise braking control, excellent line prediction… its as if she's done it all before… _

Both of them knew that the race could go either way.  
Until somebody's mind breaks…

It was a late night, Fu Huo once again cruised along the city streets, passing by strolling lights and mild traffic. He felt relaxed, as well as relieved. He did not know what would happen to him if things went wrong. He rested everything on such dire risks. Turning away from the intersection, Fu Huo drove on being glad that it was over for that night. But not for the tournament. Even though his job was done, Fu Huo was still in the tournament.

And speaking of the tournament, it's been a great experience for him as he learned more about himself on the road, trusting his instincts, yet he felt that this was unsafe and very dangerous. He needed to learn how to better control his actions as well as get a hold of his emotions, even on the street.  
But the tournament also gained him something rather new to him – a fan base.

Fu Huo was always used to Kumiko getting all the attention all the time, while he usually did not seem to bother or worry about things like that. He never really did care about attracting people or impressing anybody. Well at least not during those times.  
_They were… chanting my name… over and over… It was as if I did a performance or something. I put it all on the line for tonight's race. They love me for that? _

Thinking about Kumiko, Fu could not help but wonder how she thinks about this kind of matter. Knowing her for so long, he assumed that she was probably used to it. He has never seen or heard Kumiko ever boast her talent eagerly before. Yet each and every encounter, she always seemed like a mentor to him. These feelings made him picture himself as if Kumiko was always a step ahead of him, always above him, and always better than him.  
_Man, she's not that good. Surely she's mature… and maybe a little charismatic…_

Fu Huo stepped on the throttle lightly, as he rolled his windows closed.   
_But she's highly overrated! _

The lightness of Reiko's FD3S gave her a real edge in maneuverability. It was one of the factors that made RX-7's really shine. _I see you, Kumi… _  
Reiko confidently pulled up close to her opponent without holding back for a second. _You're very good indeed. But is this all there is to your talent? _

Even though she was behind, Reiko felt very comfortable with the conditions. It was fun for her nonetheless.  
On the other hand, Kumiko attempted to pull away as soon as she could at every chance she saw coming, though it was difficult for her to predict each corner's ideal speed.  
Nevertheless, she kept up her quick pace long enough for Reiko to be pushed harder.  
_She's not trying to overtake me… There must be an ideal attack point that she's waiting for… _

Kumiko slowed down her vehicle getting ready for the next sharp turn. In an instant, she punched the throttled, sending her vehicle nearly flying outwards. Using her other foot to brake, Kumiko was able to keep her right foot holding the throttle and at the same time, she was able to accelerate on the inside.  
She turned her car sharply this time, rather than her usual non-aggressive smooth turn-ins. Her swift motion synchronized with precise braking and weight shifting cause her vehicle to break traction at will, as well as the downforce and the momentum gained from the downhill twist, causing her car to almost spin out.

_I have to find out what she's planning. Whatever it is… I'm ready for it. _

But the mighty GTO was quickly able to steer back into position utilizing the remaining power from the front wheels.  
The gap began to widen a little, but Reiko kept her composure, cleanly tackling the downhill twist, drifting through the apex with minimum counter-steer.

Kumiko glanced at her mirror and barely saw her opponent's headlights. _Hmm… I know you'll come at me again sooner or later. This is just the beginning, isn't it? _

A few moments after another set of tight S curves, the humming of the rotary drew closer and closer as Kumiko attempted to manage controlling her GTO through tight consecutive S curves.   
_It's just a matter of time… _

The two cars twin-drifted out of the previous section, as a slight uphill was coming up. Kumiko took this change to slightly pull away yet again. 

_What's so special about her technique? _Fu Huo accelerated slightly, strolling down the path in which he has passed by so many times before. _Surely, I haven't beaten her before… But it doesn't seem like Kumi's using any special techniques… _

He drove up a ramp, and past an alley, leading into another section of town.  
It was less than ten minutes left to his apartment.  
_Well sure, I'm not that surprised that she has so many fans. Kumiko is a fine woman after all. _

Fu Huo drove past more set of buildings. The night was late, and Fu grew a little exhausted.  
He parked his Lancer at the petrol station to fill in some gas.

_She's not that much older than I am… But it'll look awkward if we… Hmm… I'd better not think about it. Zui Hou might consider all these sorts of conclusions… _

Fu rested his head briefly on his Recaro bucket seat, crossing his arms in thought.  
_I wonder if she will lose tonight? _

After being served by the gas attendant, Fu Huo slowly drove off, reaching for his phone to turn it back on as he left he premises.

Reaching for the packet of cigarettes, he realized that he was out and forgot to buy some from the convenience store near the petrol station.  
But he felt too lazy to go back, and continued on his way back home.  
Wanting to listen to his favorite singer, Fu Huo turn on a little bit of Koda Kumi _'So Into You' _

Reiko kept up the fight, struggling to get past Kumiko's blocking flurry, as confident as she felt on her home course, Reiko had to really give it her best shot to defeat the Neon Serpent.

_'Me no mae ni hirogatta. Kono sekai konna ni mo sou. Utsukushiku-tte kiboutachi ga  
Michiafureteru' _

The FD3S flung itself almost too close to the GTO, with his front bumper nearly thrusting through Kumiko's door.

_'Ai wo shiru tame dake ni umareta no?  
Itsu kara na no darou  
Tsunagatteta? Hikareatteta?  
Sore ga ayamachi da-tte' _

Reiko already knew what was up next. She slightly pulled the e-brake quickly in order to quickly gain her some oversteer through the blind curve, which Kumiko had failed to predict.  
The angle of the FD3S enabled Reiko to take a better inner line than the GTO.

The cars were side by side yet again on exit.  
_Is this the limit of the great Fukada Kumiko? _

The two cars rivaled each other in acceleration on the mild straightaway, and then came the next 360-degree twist.  
Both drivers sent their vehicles twin drifting past the shouting spectators almost parallel each other, with the Spirit pressing on further as the GTO matched its counter-attack blocking any chance of passing through the apex.

_'Sou  
Onaji hohaba de arukihajimeta  
Nukumori mo ano namida mo  
Sunao ni mitsumeaou  
Futari no omoi  
Ima shinjitsu naraba' _

At the corner's exit, the GTO accelerated forward as the RX-7 already positioned itself at an angle getting ready for the next turn.  
Reiko was in top form and was closing in on her opponent.  
_You're managing very well thus far. Your instincts seem to be finely tuned. It almost seems as if you have a sixth sense when driving through unfamiliar conditions. But how long can you keep this up? _

In time, Kumiko's moves began to flow smoother through each corner. She began to pick up more speed each turn she cleared while still shaking off her opponent. _The rhythm of this track is rather difficult to get the hang of. There is no pattern whatsoever. But I'll manage… _

She quickly made a glance at her mirror, looking at her opponent's FD.  
_The reason why she gets so close is that she enters at a quicker speed than me at a better angle to position herself to take the corner. There are certain turns that can be taken at certain speeds. And Reiko knows them all. _

The Spirit R finally caught up with the GTO once again. This game has been passing the ball back and forth for quite a while now. Both drivers remained focused, attempting to refrain their minds from any pressure that seemed to follow them.  
They both felt each other's aura as they closed in on each other through almost every corner.

Without realizing it, their speeds became faster and faster until they began exiting at insane pace.

_'Furikaereba  
Itsumo anata ga ita ne  
Nando tashikameatta darou  
Kuchibiru wo kasanereba mou  
Fuan mo kieru' _

Reiko gripped the steering wheel, as her turn-ins became more aggressive as Kumiko's moves became more smooth and fluid.  
_Hm… she's much better than I previously thought… I have to strike soon before she has everything all worked out… _

Once again, Kanae found herself resting along the guardrails by herself, keeping to herself as she sat quietly near the sideline. She had no idea why she was still around.  
_I guess I didn't make it to the finals… _

Kanae buried her face within her arms, which rested on her knees as she sat against her Sileighty. She felt a little fatigued, but relieved at the same time. _But I don't really feel bad. Racing Fu Huo made me feel higher than I ever felt before… I've never had that effect from anybody before… _

Kanae still felt a little bit of the after-effects from the adrenaline during the previous race. It was indeed a fun and challenging experience for her and it ended without any accident. That was all she cared about.

**_For me, winning a race on the streets only means coming back alive. So far… I guess I've never lost. _**

She remembered the sudden fear she felt when Fu Huo stretched out his vehicle which nearly could have been tail whipped by her Sileighty.  
_That was a close one… I almost lost it then… It just goes to show… the things he can and will do according to how badly he's willing to do it… _

Even though Fu Huo's actions were rather naïve and a little unprofessional, the street is still the street. Regardless, Kanae was a little shaken, and possibly inspired by Fu Huo's efforts. Reminiscing on his victory, Kanae remembered how loudly and insane the fans loved him.

One thing was for certain in which she had realized, Kanae was now a fan of his too.

_Almost… _Reiko was already attempting to attack. She flung her car into different angles through each curve, as Kumiko successfully managed to keep her at bay. _Damnit! I can't seem to find an opening! What's wrong? This is my track! _

The FD suddenly slid straight past the GTO at such great velocity, as Kumiko slowed down her car slightly in order to maintain a little more grip and stability through the corner.  
_That was such high speed cornering. One that only a master of H3 could perform. _  
Kumiko turned her wheels toward the inside again nonchalantly, keeping her foot on the throttle.

Even though her GTO was easily overtaken on the curve, Kumiko somehow kept her cool.  
She could her a faint screeching noise directly in front of her, as she was tailing her opponent's FD3S.

The final section was upon them, as both drivers wasted no time clearing each and every hairpin curve systematically using different cornering approaches.

_It's so hard to predict the corners here… And she keeps changing her moves each time… _  
Kumiko unleashed full throttle, attempting to catch the FD3S along the mild corners.

There were consecutive hairpins coming up. This was indeed a very difficult point to tackle, according to Reiko. She was meant to use this part as an attack point as part of her plan, although her great power-slide passing the GTO earlier on caused her to be in front. _No matter. I still haven't perfected this section… But neither has Kumi. I'll lose her in the next few corners! _

Kumiko drew closer to her opponent's vehicle.  
Flying through the first hairpin, both cars twin drifted close to the apex, with the FD aggressively turning itself back out in a rush.

Kumiko counter-steered rather late, but then regained grip eventually and positioned her car angled for the next turn.  
The FD seemed to be slowing down more as it cleared each corner by means of drift.  
_Damn! Stay back! _Reiko felt a rush within as she saw her opponent drawing a little closer to her.

Kumiko ceased to copy her opponent's flow, as she focused on the road ahead as if ignoring the car in front. _Her turning is really sloppy now… She's been taking a slight outer line even though she tries to drift close to the apex… _

As the GTO drew even closer, Reiko's moves began more and more aggressive. Her turn-ins were so sharp that she almost hit the apex of the next hairpin. Yet she slowed right down, trying to prevent her car from skidding.

_My tires are probably just as bad as hers… _Kumiko made a slight change to her car control, though she tried to keep her moves 'flowing' through the road. _…But I think I have enough to take …this chance. _

Both cars were slower throughout each corner at this point.  
_I can still win! I'm in front, aren't I? _Reiko glanced at her mirror again.

Kumiko accelerated further. _I need a little bit more over-steer… Steal the inside from her and force her to the outside… Get out' the way… _She quickly pressed the e-brake button on the handle, the quickly pulled it as she steered mildly, and already her car was flung sideways, as the bass pumped on – _'Love Across The Ocean' – Koda Kumi _

Reiko broke a sweat, counter-steering her vehicle, but hopelessly slid to the outside.  
_Damn! She's closing in! _She glanced at her mirror again.

The GTO was moving in sideways getting closer and closer. _What the hell? She'll hit! _  
Reiko kicked the throttle, though as soon as she focused back in front, her car was at a wrong angle on exit due to her slight lack of attention and would crash if she did not act fast.

_'donna ni hanarete temo  
kokoro de tsuu jiru' _

Kumiko on the other hand, struggled to counter-steer her car back into the right direction.  
_Turn…! Turn…! Please turn, my GTO! _

Reiko quickly maneuvered her vehicle inward, turning madly away from the wall, but hit it partially, which changed the car's behavior as well as direction.

_'kotoba de ienaku temo  
hitomi de tsutawaru' _

The 3000GT pushed on at an angle, as Reiko had no room to block, forcing her to slow down to prevent herself from crashing into the wall while her car was already at an under-steered state.

Kumiko swiftly squeezed through the small gap between the guardrail and the FD, while positioning her car back into the right direction.

_'kimi wo omou tabi naze ga  
yasashiku natte yuku  
sonna ki ga suru no  
hanasanaide' _

Reiko did not give up the fight however, even as her overconfidence threw her off cuard.  
_I've practice endlessly here at H3… but she totally cleared the section I was most weak at as if she had already mastered it all… _

The FD struggled to catch the GTO, with Kumiko slightly swaying her car to speed past the mild corners.  
It seemed like the race was back to where it started.

However, Kumiko kept on, utilizing her control, focus, as well as her remaining stamina in the attempt to pull away from Reiko.

As every last corner came by, the gap widened more and more.  
_I can't… keep up with her anymore… _Both drivers' were losing their pace, but Reiko was the one who was going down quicker.

_'kimi wo dakishimeteru kokoro no nakade  
soba ni itai kara sou  
MELODY ni kizan de kanade tsuzukeru  
Oceans apart  
longing to be with you again' _

Moments past, and the FD was now a little dot in Kumiko's rear view that was slowing fading away.  
Unsurprisingly, the crowd roared and cheered all across the sidelines, as they saw the fan-favorite 3000GT VR-4 Turbo cruise past and claim the victory.

Fukada Kumiko advances to the final round of the BXD Tournament to face Chuan Fu Huo, and the galleries chanted on; "Kumi! Kumi! Kumi!"

It had the same effect, as previously by Fu Huo himself, only this time, the crowd was rather mild…  
Portions of random spectators called out various criticisms about the event such as "Fu Huo's race was better!" and "Fu Huo could do better than that!"

Perhaps the fans grew tired of seeing the same old heroine win. Nevertheless, Kumiko struck under the name of Zui Hou R, flawlessly completing her objective; Operation: Zheng Fu.

However, the tournament is not yet over…


	20. Second Gear: Preparation for the Finals

ACT 14 – 14000RPM 'Preparation for the Final Round'

The following week seemed ever turbulent once again, many have been relentlessly disputing about the Bu Xia De tournament's final round, Chuan Fu Huo Vs Fukada Kumiko, and not to mention the battleground for the actual bout.  
Accepting her recent loss, Mirishima Reiko still had to fulfill her role in the tournament as the main representative for Bu Xia De and was responsible for deciding the course for the finals.

A course that gives neither player an advantage would be ideal, but a course that is unique in setting is also essential for promotion.

Discussing with the BXD staff, along with her husband Fao at their own estate, Reiko needed further final suggestions for the main event. However, she already had a backbone for this a long while ago…

"You're kidding, right?" said Fao.  
"It seems just right," Reiko began to explain, "Neither of them know hardly anything about the course. And this one should demand all they have. The battlefield is important, and this will show how badly they want the championship."

"You must be crazy, honey. Maybe you're still shaken from being defeated by Fukada Kumiko?" said Fao.  
"You wouldn't understand," continued Reiko. "Both drivers not only won with their skills, but also with their guts. In both races, they've shown ways to overcome the odds because of their will to win."

Reiko took a sip of her coffee, "And there is one perfect track that will truly test the limits of how far they will go. There is none other than Route F5…"

Meanwhile, one of the finalists, the dark knight of the Lancer Evolution, Chuan Fu Huo spent his time at work, helping around every now and then at the one place he can always be found – Koda's.  
Only this time, he was making himself useful, instead of the usual drinking at the bar looking at car magazines.  
Other than him, the usual were ever present, folks like Ohjay, Minako, and of course, Maya.

Just like he always does best, Fu Huo stuck to his own business and served as waiter, janitor and bartender depending on which was needed.  
He spoke less to Minako, in fact, he spoke even less to her ever since the past few weeks.

Such things seemed unimportant to him at the moment, Fu Huo needed some time to think about himself. He was in a situation of his own. _Kumi won… That means I'm up against her in the final round… _

Fu continued to sweep the floor, almost lost in his own thoughts, even ignoring the random voices that ricocheted across the café. He remembered the results of his past actions, and wondered, has he finally gained respect?  
_"Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!" _

The sound of dozens of spectators chanting his name, the yelling of the ladies calling out to him, and the great praise of all the critics around… it really fired him up. He really felt different.  
Neither Fu Huo, nor anybody else was ever treated at the same level as Kumiko.

And at that moment, not one other thing came to his mind – Kumiko is his next opponent. Surely, he has raced her countless times during training sessions, but still has yet to defeat her.  
Though each time he tried were all such close calls. So close, yet so far.  
_She's a truly skilled driver, it's safe to say that Kumi is one of the best. She's fast… Her moves are smooth… Kumi is charismatic… She's very attractive too. I am truly thankful to train under her. _

Fu Huo could still hear the chant of his name from the fans during his victory, playing in his head.  
_"Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!" _

Yet, those chants, slowly faded, yet changed into a different chant, _"Kumi! Kumi! Kumi!" _

Fu Huo gripped the mop and tightly clenched his hand to it. _…But in some ways… A lot of ways… She's highly overrated. Kumi receives too much credit. It's not like she's that damn good or anything. She might be one of the toughest opponents… but she's not invincible… _

Reminiscing numerous times he has drove with and been defeated by his beloved racing coach, Fu Huo was never really able to acknowledge any 'special' technique or trick that Kumiko uses.  
_Its not like there's anything she can do that others can't… _

Losing a bit of his cool, Fu Huo left the mop behind and walked out of Koda's.  
He found himself standing outside, gazing at his Lan-Evo V…

_Whatever she does… There's nothing stopping me from doing it too… _

His beautiful Evolution V reflected the sunset within its black exterior like an artifact. Its 17' inch Enkei rims were like his car's own pair custom made shoes, fit for a king.

_…And I'll prove it… through this tournament…! I… I can defeat Kumi! I know I can. _

Moments later, Maya had stepped outside, searching for Fu Huo, whom she finally caught in the rear parking lot. She walked up to him, and stood near his black-armored beauty.  
Maya could usually tell when something is up. Especially with Fu Huo.

"What's wrong, Fu? How come you're not talking to Minako?" she asked him.  
"I dunno…" replied Fu. "There's nothing to talk to her about…"  
"There must be something wrong…" Maya urged on.  
"No there isn't…" lied Fu.  
"Okay then… I won't force you…" Maya did not continue, assuming reverse-psychology would work on Fu Huo. She always had ways of getting people to tell her their problems.

Maya motioned herself to walk away. Fu Huo had to halt her.  
"Maya…" Fu softly called out.  
"…Yes?" Maya turned around, and came back. She knew it would work.  
"…You've raced Kumiko before haven't you?"  
"Uh…yes… why?"  
"You've beaten her a few times, right?"  
"Yeah… but we're basically even now…"

Maya made a quick glance at Fu Huo's Lancer. _I see… I think I know what's the deal with him… _

"Oh yeah, you're gonna face her on the tournament, aren't you?" she confirmed.  
"Yeah…"  
"Hm… I always knew it would come down to this…"

Fu Huo seemed a little desperate, but at the same time, he felt a little hopeful.  
"Maya… please tell me… Am I going to beat her?"  
"I don't know…" explained Maya. "It's possible; I'll give you that. But I seriously don't know, Fu…"

"Thanks…" hearing those words were good enough for Fu. _It's possible. _  
And indeed he believe it was.

Maya continued to mutter something. "By the way Fu… Here's a hot tip…"  
Fu Huo's eye's lit up, in hopes she would give him some advice.

"You've been trying to find out Kumi's weakness, haven't you?"  
"Yeah… but it doesn't seem like she has any…"  
"Try harder, Fu…" suggested Maya.  
"Please tell me, Maya-senpai…"

Maya took a deep breath, and looked away, gazing at the red clouds set by the sunset. "This is a little hard to explain," said Maya.

Fu Huo seemed already confused.  
Maya continued on, trying to work out what to tell him, without completely giving it all away.  
"You'll find a way through…"  
"Through what?" said the puzzled Fu Huo.

In one, straight, calm voice, Maya gave him one clue.

"Her emotions."

_Now what the hell does she mean by that? _Fu Huo stood still, gazing on into his Lancer's bonnet as he struggled to work out what Maya was trying to tell him before she walked away from him and re-entered Koda's.

_Just when I had the slightest hope of taking Kumi apart… Damn, Maya just had to add that in, didn't she? Oh well… nevertheless, I should still be grateful. She knows what she's talking about and she sure wouldn't make things up like that… _

Fu Huo has experienced a variety of mountain and provincial routes to further expand his adaptability throughout his training. He was already among the ranks at D1, along with Kumiko and the locals, Koda's Notorious Angels. And furthermore, Fu Huo has endured the ferocity of Route C4, as well as Route H3.

Within the minute, Maya had gone back outside as Fu Huo layed off his car and stood up.  
"What are you doing? Get back to work," said Maya.

Fu shrugged, and then slowly made his way back into Koda's, glancing at Minako through the window, who was poking her tongue at him teasingly.  
He walked over to his mop and continued his cleaning shift, ignoring Minako yet again.  
Softly giggling at them, Maya brought herself back within the kitchen area to prepare and clean dishes.  
Like the food and utensils, Maya always strictly kept her kitchen clean. Every now and then, she even prepares a fragrance within the air to suit her mood. It was just her style. If she wanted things clean, she had to go all the way.  
The day any mice or insect intrude her kitchen is the day that Route D1 would grow arms and legs and move out due to being fed up of all the amateur drifters crashing about.

Even as the days of speed, adrenaline, and precision are over for her, Maya was never a stranger to the underground street-racing scene. _So Kumi defeated Rei at H3…? I guess she's really improved a lot by now… Now I don't know if Fu Huo even has a chance…_

She quietly observed Fu Huo during his cleaning shift. Maya knew things about Fu Huo that her sister told him. They both saw and treated Maya as some sort of 'elder' in a way, as they occasionally rely on her on basically anything they have problems with. Big sister really fitted her as a title.

_…but Fu Huo is the kind of person to make a difference. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulls an upset from the greatest odds… That's the only reason I think he can win. Even Kumi herself says that he'll beat her someday… Could that day be coming soon? _

Alone in her apartment painting her nails, Kumiko sat comfortably on her couch along her small living area, watching some recorded footage on her VCR – a race between a GTO and a Lan-Evo V. It was a video that was recorded a long time ago by Shireishou East.  
Her feelings were rather mixed at that moment, being 'the master' for so long, she felt like the time to pass on the torch was coming up soon. But at the same time, the Neon Serpent is still alive and well ready to soar to the skies once again.

Kumiko enjoyed her long-lived decorated legacy as much as all the fans had enjoyed seeing her in action and even though she had constantly appeared in front of them numerous times in the past, it was still as if Kumiko's skills were exclusive compared to the level of others.

However, her opponent is no stranger to her either. Chuan Fu Huo was one of the only people other than Koda Maya who had been used to the experience of Kumiko's style for so long.  
Having thought of that, there was also another factor that kept her thinking.  
She had already lost attention for the video footage, during the part in which the GTO flawlessly overtakes the Lan-Evo, as well as Kumiko accidentally smuged a little bit of nail polish on her couch.

Not only was Fu Huo a good and humble pupil, a fine drifter and a fast driver, he was also rather close to Kumiko personally. She always noticed how her fame and professionality got in the way – realizing that Fu Huo would always only see her as a supervisor.  
It was another inner conflict, as Kumiko felt that there was barely any opportunity for her to let her apprentice know about how she feels.

The fact ached in her heart, as Kumiko knew that she had Fu Huo would never be more than just racing partners.  
She had countlessly asked her same dozens of questions, over and over. But never had come to any conclusion.  
_Why do I still race? What do I really want? _

It was not about the fans, nor the fame. It was not about the thrill of driving anymore.  
_Where will I be once you have reached the peak of your dreams? _

The feeling was much different at this point; from all the previous times she had faced Fu in a car duel, Kumiko had never felt so differently before.  
_Am I just an opponent to him? _

Kumiko could have worked out a dozen conclusions, but deep within her, she totally had no idea.  
_I want to be more meaningful in his eyes. I want to be something more. I want to be somebody to him. _

Kumiko gazed at her reflection, which shined on the glass table in front of her sitting in the lounge area. She took a long straight look at herself.  
_I don't want to be the Neon Serpent anymore. _

She then glanced the other way, noticing her keys sitting on one corner of the table.

_Fu Huo… For this match… I will be racing you with my heart. _

Koda's was as busy as ever. Usually, Fu Huo would either take the day off, or be called in by Zui Hou. This time, due to the circumstances, he continued to work on his part-time job at Koda's.  
However, this was not the only way he makes his money. Once in a while, he would make a killing from a single errand assigned to him by Zui Hou. Fu Huo continued his life even though it was not the most legitimate of errands.

Moments later, Maya noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parking in front of Koda's.  
_I wonder who that could be…? _

An aqua-coloured RPS13 slowly parked outside, and out came a young woman, who slowly made her way into the café.  
She looked rather familiar, yet Maya could only guess. _Could she be Mirishima Fao's little sister? _

The young woman stepped into Koda's, looking very shy and a little naïve. She scanned around the place, as if she was in search for something. She wore a brown sweater and a blouse and a casual pair of sneakers. Her hair was thin and straight, and her eyes seemed very reserved and unsure.

Not knowing why, Maya stopped what she was doing, and made her way to the woman.  
"Can I help you?" asked Maya.  
"Um…" the woman seemed rather shy and quiet. Her voice was quite soft and a little weak, "…Is Chuan Fu Huo around?"

"Fu? Yes, he is here. But he's working at the moment, may I ask your name?" said Maya.  
"Um… Mirishima Kanae…" spoke the woman softly.  
"…Kanae? So you are Fao's sister, am I right?"  
"Um… yes. Do you know him?"  
"I don't really know him, but I know of him," explained Maya, "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll go check on Fu Huo…"

Turning to her side, Maya had noticed Fu Huo already on his way toward her to see what was going on. He left his cleaning equipment behind and slowly walked over to the two women.  
"What's going on, Maya?" he asked her softly.

Fu then noticed the lady who had just stepped in and recognized her the moment he saw her.  
"Kanae… What're you doing here?" he asked her straight.  
"Um…" Kanae looked at Fu Huo with her little beady-eyed cutesy look, "My sister in law, Reiko told me to give you a message…"

"Reiko? From BXD?" asked Maya.  
"Yes…" replied Kanae. "Fu… its about the final round of the tournament…"  
"What about it?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Can I catch you sometime when you're free? We can talk more then…" suggested Kanae.  
"Uh… I'm not sure…" replied Fu Huo.

Maya gave Fu a little pat on the shoulder. "Its okay, Fu. Mina and I will take care of things here. You should get as much preparation as possible. You're against Kumi after all. But don't overdo it, you hear? It's just a game. As dangerous as it may be, its still just a game…"

"Thanks, Maya…" Fu Huo did not know what to do other than what he was told. Its probably all he could do at the moment.

He stepped out of Koda's with Kanae, making their way to the parking.  
"Let's go for a drive somewhere. How 'bout we kick back along D1?" suggested Fu Huo.  
"Sure…" Kanae softly replied.

Reiko stared at her reflection on the glass of her balcony's sliding doors at her own home. She was rather excited without anything holding her back, chosing the appropriate course to settle the final duel of the tournament. But there were a few things that were puzzling her.

Fao got up and slowly made his way over to her. He placed his arms around his wife and rested his head near hers. "What's wrong?" asked Fao.

"Nothing," replied Reiko. "But I've been wondering something…"  
"What is it?" continued Fao.  
"Have you ever heard of Zui Hou R?"  
"You mean the sticker on Fukada Kumiko's GTO? And on the Shireishou drivers' cars too?"  
"Yeah… you saw them too, huh."  
"I heard about Kumiko talking about Zui Hou R and their Operation Zheng Fu project. Little is known about anything else according to our staff. The only things we know are that Kumiko, Shireishou S and W are on the same team."

"Yes… I caught that part too," added Reiko. "I also heard Kumiko mention that Operation Zheng Fu's main objective was to dominate the tournament flawlessly, and the other week, she mentioned that she was the one to bring the operation to success,"

"What about that Chuan Fu Huo?" asked Fao.  
"Kanae told me that he's Kumiko's racing apprentice… So they must be on the same team too…"  
"So in that case… Operation Zheng Fu really has been completed…"  
"But why doesn't Fu Huo represent Zui Hou R?" wondered Reiko.  
"He probably wants to race for himself…" suggested Fao.

Slowly removing his arms from Reiko, Fao walked over to the side and glanced through the window, working out possible conclusions.

"I think… they might be on the same team… but Fu Huo is planning to win the tournament for himself…" continued Fao.  
"You think so?"  
"Well… since he doesn't represent his team through a sticker. And since all he's ever been was behind Kumiko's shadow… wouldn't you want a chance to shine as well?"

"I see… And you may be right. He's probably the guy who knows Kumiko the best. And a guy like him probably won't hesitate to show everyone that he does."

"Exactly…" replied Fao. "If he knows he can beat Kumiko, he'll surely take the chance to do it at the tournament. It would be a great step in his career if he were to slay the mighty Neon Serpent in front of everybody. Not only his peers, but also every other street-racing fanatic will hold him in high regard. He had nothing to lose, but everything to gain."

"I've raced Fukada Kumiko and was able to experience her flow first hand. The odds are definitely insurmountable for Chuan Fu Huo, even though their styles are a little similar," said Reiko.

"Man, I just hope they don't destroy themselves out there. Why did you have to pick such a course for their race?" added Fao.

"It would be the grandest stage to settle this master-versus-pupil clash. What better place for the young lion to step out of the shadows and claim his throne above all street racers than the bowels of the most notorious of battlefields, Route F5…" proclaimed Reiko, "…but then again, a lion is no match for the serpent."

Zui Hou's black Lan-Evo V parked alongside F5's Sileighty, sitting along the tourist parking area at the edge of Route D1, as their drivers stood along the guardrails, overlooking the view of the city.

Once again, neither Fu Huo, nor Kanae said anything for a while.  
Moments later, however, it was Fu Huo who spoke the first words this time.

"You wanted to tell me something?" asked Fu Huo in a calm, deep voice.  
Kanae began to feel feverish and hot again, although feeling a little nervous.

"Um… my sister in law told me to give you a message. Your battle with Fukada Kumiko on the final round will be held at Route F5…"

A little stunned from what he had just heard, Fu Huo could not make out any words to say or any thoughts to think. It was truly unexpected. 

Then again, it was somewhat appropriate. Considering the fact that he did not believe in F5's rumours and folklore surrounding its notoriety, Fu Huo also knew that neither him, nor Kumiko ever raced at such conditions like F5.

Kanae continued. "Reiko actually wanted to tell you personally. But I decided to be the one to tell you myself. She also wishes you luck in your race. She says you're gonna need it,"

"Then tell her thanks, but no thanks. Kumiko is nothing special. She's just another opponent that's next in line for me to smoke. Believe me, and because I know her style precisely," commented Fu Huo arrogantly.

"I do hope you win too, Fu. But don't get cocky just because you've beaten me…" suggested Kanae.  
"I'm sorry. It's not like that…" said Fu Huo. "Indeed, I agree Kumi is good. She's at least better than all the other half-baked road racers out there. But I just think she's overrated. I just wanna prove to everybody that she's not invincible,"

"Nobody is invincible, Fu…" claimed Kanae.  
"…And she gets too much attention for no reason. The spectators are so bandwagon on this Neon Serpent thing. Kumi-this, Kumi-that. Aren't you tired of those teenyboppers that only recognize the biggest name on the ranks?"

Kanae slowly turned to face Fu. She gave him that sincere look again, touching his cheek with her warm hand, looking into him. "Fu… are you jealous of Kumiko?"

_My, she is unpredictable… _Fu Huo had not thought of things that way before. Maybe he was jealous. "I…" Fu Huo had a loss for words once again.

"I'd rather get your autograph than Kumiko's anyway…" said Kanae, trying to cheer Fu up.  
"…Really?"  
"There's something else I have to tell you…" continued Kanae.  
"Yes…?"

Kanae walked over in between the their vehicles and gazed at them. They both stood out as relics of the street indeed. She is really getting into cars.

"Down at F5, you will come across a tunnel section which lies inside the mountain itself…" began Kanae.

"Wha…?" Fu Huo felt puzzled, and a little shaken. He did not say anything more and devoted his attention to what Kanae had to say for that moment as it could mean his victory at his next battle.

"You will come across a section with two dividing paths within the tunnel. The one on the right is the normal route, which you use to get from the mountain top, to the city and vice versa…"

Kanae turned to Fu Huo again. "Listen carefully… the path on the left is a little hidden. It's very hard to notice and by the time you do, you'll only have a split second to enter it by then. It leads to another two divided paths…" Kanae paused. "The one on the right is a shortcut which leads to the rest of the downhill continuing along the route toward town, which is the path you should take. The other path, which is on the left, will lead you plummeting through a tumbling mine shaft, in other words, a dead end."

"So all I need to remember is left, then right?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Yes… but it took me a very long time to figure out the right entry and exit speeds for this shortcut. You'll probably cut a quarter of a second of your time, maybe even half, or if you're very lucky, a whole second, depending on the 'tunnel conditions'… but this portion of a second may prove a difference if you're able to follow up… And of course, I don't have to tell you how very dangerous that method is. I don't think anybody would be able to come out unscratched in their first try…"

"Then why are you telling me this…?" wondered Fu.

In a soft, calm and sincere voice, Kanae confessed, "Because I believe in you. That's the only reason I have."

After another lap on Zui Huo R's test track, Kumiko had already cut down her record yet again. The new record was 1.5 seconds faster than her previous record, though her section times were rather awkward, but overall faster.  
The GTO parked along the pit lane, next to the open workshop along with the timekeepers and maintenance crew. 

"Impressive, Master Kumi. I see you've gotten used to the next settings already," commented Shireishou E.

"It's a little slower than it was previously. But I find it easier to turn due to the changes in limited slip effect during acceleration and the detuning enabled me to utilize more power to be able to push this car to the limit…" added Kumiko.

"We don't have any accurate data on Route F5. We're just gonna have to guess on the conditions and work the best settings for the situation…" suggested Shireishou W.

"It's okay…" said Kumiko. "I've already balanced this car for almost any condition. Although the active stability management and traction control settings have been slightly changed to give me more freedom… I'm planning to race a little differently this time…"

"Do you really think Fu Huo is that special?" asked the East General.  
"…Yes. Please do not ask any further. It is better to experience it first hand than me explaining," continued Kumiko, gazing at her sleek and shiny 3000GT.

"The lowest I've de-tuned the GTO was at around 305HP. The front tires are armed with super slicks, although the rear tires are equipped with the standard issue. They have less grip, but last a little longer. The suspension settings have remained the same, as well as the spring rates and downforce. Overall, the machine is still the same, but a little more 'free'," explained Kumiko.

_I've changed this car only slightly, but enough to enable me to expose a different side of my overall style. I've released all the barriers of which had previously constrained me from my limits. Whether I win or lose, I want to be able to be able to push it all the way for at least just one more time. And Fu Huo is the appropriate opponent for my wish. If he were to slay me, then I'd want to go down doing my absolute best. I've always had a dream… or maybe a little fetish for being overcome by such a man… _

Kumiko shut the hood of her car, and finally got a better look of her car's outer beauty. The GTO has been with her for as long as sh can remember.  
_But I've also had a dream that one day I would be regarded as somebody who represents all female road racers as the absolute best. My GTO and our passion and I through all our hard work in the past, all our experiences, our torment, our anguish, our victories… It would all come down to this one opportunity to become the one and only certified undisputed champion of all road racers… Either way, whether I win or lose, I'll have more to gain than I have to lose. _

Kumiko was totally ready for anything. Her past regrets would finally bring her new hope, in the form of Chuan Fu Huo and possibly her last race.

_Whatever the outcome may be… Through this final battle… My story will finally be complete… _

The Dreadnaught workshop along the town area was bustling with rants and discussion, other than the usual pace of moving tools, trading parts or maintenance sessions.  
The final round of BXD, namely the match between Chuan Fu Huo versus Fukada Kumiko was certainly the talk of the town. Everybody knew and was talking about it, although neither could assume nor come up with a possible conclusion.

Raide and a couple of friends, who are also Dreadnaught members parked along the driveway and lounged around the workshop.

"This is it… Who would ever have thought it would come down to this…" commented Raide.  
"This race is gonna be a killer… I must go and watch! We need cameras too!" suggested Hokuto.  
"I really hope Fu Huo wins! But… at the same time, I wouldn't want to see Kumiko lose…" said Cath.

Raide stood next to his new S2000, feeling its fenders as he caressed the bodykit of his dark tinted machine.  
"They're way out of our league…" said Raide.  
"You mean… Zui Hou R?" asked Hokuto.  
"Fu Huo and Kumiko are in the same team, right? So it wouldn't matter to the leader who wins or losses," said Cath.

"Indeed, they are both from Zui Hou R…" continued Raide, "But since they have already fulfilled their mission, both racers are finally allowed to race for themselves…"

"Fukada Kumiko is too good. But from what I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if that Chuan Fu Huo guy could stand up to someone like her… He's already gained a reputation so quickly, even under Kumiko's wing," said Hokuto.

"Yes… they both are really at a level beyond normal street racers. They're styles are both similar, and driving with each other for such a long time, they know each other's weakpoints and advantages… It'll truly be a match for the ages…" commented Raide. "Fu Huo's advantage is that he is still on his way to exploring his limits. He is the freshman outta the two, plus, Kumiko may be facing the 'masters rust', in which her time as long passed along with her skills. But then again, she still has a more vast experience which is definitely an edge ober Fu Huo's yet-to-be-awakened potential…"

"Hey Raide… Fukada Kumiko is actually very young for someone with as much experience as she does. Plus, she's so beautiful, and has an awesome figure to back it up!" said Hokuto.

Cath poked Hokuto on the head, "Being sexy does not have anything to do with good driving skills!"  
Raide laughed, thinking to himself briefly. _You're partly wrong, Cath. Good driving skills are sexy! _


	21. Second Gear: Sky Dragon VS Neon Serpent

ACT 15 – 15000RPM 'Final Round – Sky Dragon VS Neon Serpent'

The days have long passed, and it seemed that the wait was endless. And so, it came to. The day of the final round to be settled at the newly re-opened Route F5.  
Spectators have already gathered along various critical points along the open areas.  
Some had even camped out there just to be able to witness such a spectacle.

The BXD staff made long and hard preparations for the coming event, neither officials, nor spectators could contain themselves.

Before 7PM even hit, the galleries were already jam-packed, and various tourist vehicles, as well as tuner models were parked along the sidelines, and tourist parkings.  
The previous contests, who had been eliminated were also present, not wanting to miss the possibly most electrifying match of the entire tournament.

The heavens twist, and thunder roars along the mountain pass of Route F5, signaling the coming of a great and epic battle.

The main event was to begin at 10:30PM sharp, the competitors were not present as last minute preparations were made prior to the late night clash.

It was no doubt that there was a great mass in amount of Fukada Kumiko fans, as the new Chuan Fu Huo fanbase were also ready and unrestrained in enthusiasm.

And so it was to begin, the clash between the master and the pupil to be decided at the most uncanny of arenas set at the stage known as Route F5.  
The battle of **Fu Vs Ku **.

The success of Operation: Zheng Fu did not seem to be enough for both Kumiko or Fu Huo, and winning the tournament may surely satisfy them to prove a point and make a statement to all those who came to witness their struggle.

The night was still young, the galleries filled each and every opening around the sidelines, yet there was one large area in which the spectators were unable to conquer a suitable view – the tunneling mine section within the mountain itself.

One by one, racers from the previous rounds have also showed up to witness the final conclusion of the tournament, and both had each of their favourites, one way or the other.

The Divine Unit Generals, South, West, and North had parked on different sections of the mountain route, in order to spectate different parts of the event.

Unlike usual, Kanae positioned herself at the finishing point this time, parking her Sileighty far alongside the beginning of the uphill section. Once again, she roamed by herself, speaking to nobody and nobody speaking to her. Not that she'd let anybody.  
She seemed reserved as usual, very quiet and calm, but deep inside, she was excited as ever. She had retracted her previous statements and assumptions about both competitors, Fu Huo and Kumiko, as she finally believed that their true talent is not a hoax. However, neither is KYOKO and the reality of its unnecessary existence. But it was not a time to be pondering on such matters. With or without KYOKO, both drivers are at a level beyond which transcends straights and corners, according to Kanae's eyes.

The night was still young; Kanae had already thought a lot of things. There was actually a reason for her being positioned at the finish. Because whether Fu Huo won or lost, she could congratulate him and maybe try and court him afterwards. However, if Kumiko won, she would take the opportunity to finally ask for her autograph. Either way, it was a good choice for her to stay at the finishing point.

Raide and his Dreadnaught racing crew were all present at the tournament reception area, awaiting the details and conditions of the final race as Reiko made preparations and verified that the whole scene was secure and uninterrupted by any unwanted disturbances.

Both parties were already rambling on about their preferred victor, siding with their respective idols and arguing about various conclusions. Nevertheless, it was surely a night not to miss.

"Kumiko won't lose… She'll school that Fu Huo guy, just like she always does!" said one of the spectators.  
"No way… after what Fu Huo did last time, its clear that he definitely has more balls than Kumiko. Just watch, he'll pull something out that Kumiko won't ever do!" said another spectator.  
"Don't you get it? Kumi is the master. You can't compare Fu Huo to the level of Kumi."

They all argued on, until several moments later, a great, majestic vehicle approached the scene, cruising past the screaming and yelling galleries.

"There she is! It's her! She's finally here!"

A great hero's chant began, as the dark-burgundy colored 3000GT VR-4 Turbo climbed its way at the reveling spectators. 

"Kumi! Kumi! Kumi!"

The chanting was spread all the way across the pass, as Kumiko made her way up to the starting point near the upper parking area.

"Kumi! Kumi! Kumi!"

After the long, hauling wait, the descent of the mighty Neon Serpent of Zui Hou R was heralded by the echoing chants and excited screams. With the coming of this wonder, those who feast their eyes upon her shall know the true meaning of beauty.

The door of the GTO slowly opened, and Kumiko stepped out as the fans torn the house down with their cheering. She wore a thin, burgundy back-less dress, which matched her car colors and exposed more of her figure. Though unusually, Kumiko did not wear her usual expensive, high-heeled sandals. Instead, she wore a pair of casual, comfortable-looking shoes which looked fairly knew, showing that she does not wear these quite often, but also pointing out that she was going to go all out for this race; as she was wearing more comfortable footwear which will allow her to push as hard as she could without putting much stress on her feet anymore.

She waved to the crowd happily, cherishing the moment. _This might be the very last time I'd get to be a part of this sort of thing. I'd better make the best of it. _

Amidst the stunning entrance, Reiko made her way up to the first competitor. She welcomed Kumiko and wasted no time explaining the conditions and wishing her some luck.

The whole scenery seemed like a much-awaited boxing match.  
Kumiko was already a champion in many eyes, as well as statistics. She gazed on across the route, scanning the vicinity, as she waited for the arrival of her opponent…

Unfortunately for Maya, she was much too busy to attend such a spectacle. After all, her racing exposure had already long passed and her business and finances were her principles now. She had already long decided that she would not continued street racing for a living.  
However, she could not help buy worry about the circumstances faced by both of her friends; Fu and Ku.

It was already 9:45PM, Fu Huo was stuck at Koda's as everybody had already gathered at the Route F5 mountain pass. He was the only cast left to complete the show, and he was yet to establish his presence.  
He was clad in leather, wearing an Armani coat, a dark blue working Boss shirt and a pair of Versace leather pants which was given to him as a present saved up by Minako and Maya quite a while back.  
It was clear that Fu Huo wanted to look good for this race, as he work his newly-bought pair of eight-hundred-dollar Gucci shoes. He was planning to match Kumiko in almost every aspect, including image.

It was safe to say that Fu Huo was caught in a bit of a jam, held back by personal issues and the little Bold & the Beautiful episodes he had to put up with.

"Why haven't you been down with me lately? What's wrong with you?" complained Minako, "You've really changed, you know!"

"Look, Mina…" Fu Huo tried to hold her back, and began to let it out, "I have my own life now; a life to live for myself. It's about time that I focused on what I want for a change!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to throw away our friendship! It doesn't always have to be about you!" argued Minako.

Fu Huo took a big deep breath, and sighed, "…You're the one who threw away our friendship back then. And during that time, it's always been about you, and only you! You threw it all away and never looked an any chance of making it right!"

A tear was shed from Minako's eye as she urged on to stay, "You… you don't understand… I…"  
In a sharp, straight voice, Fu Huo cut it short, "…Forget it! You never gave me the time and chance I deserved to explain! So now why don't I treat you with the same courtesy?"

Fu Huo fiercely broke free and made his way to his Lancer, accelerating away with all his feelings and emotions popping from behind his exhaust…

"Where is your opponent?" asked Reiko, as the final preparations for the race have finally been made. "We're clean tonight. I've made sure that nobody disturbs our event. Fao already made the proper arrangements…"

"I have no idea where Fu is…" muttured Kumiko. "He'd better get here in time. A disqualification is not how I would like this tournament to end…"

"The stage is all set. Everything is ready; the only thing missing is the other competitor…" said Reiko.

The audience was not as patient, however. Complains were already flying about and demands were being yelled across the sidelines.

"I've already tried calling him a few times… No answer," said Kumiko. It was rather disappointing, as she and the rest of the participants looked forward to seeing Fu Huo.

Kumiko was getting worried. Not knowing what else better to do, she decided to ring one of the most likely of places that would hold information about Fu Huo's whereabouts.

Kumiko called the number to Kouda's café in the city, and requested to speak to Maya herself.  
A woman answered, "Hello, good evening. Koda Maya speaking…"  
"Hello, Maya, its me, Kumi…" Kumiko began to explain, "Listen, do you know where Fu Huo is by any chance…?"  
"Haha… what makes you think I would know that?" teased Maya.  
"Because you know everything! Haha…"  
"Well… was here several moments ago. He's already left though. Have you tried calling him? Anyway, I'm sure he's on his way to wherever he's supposed to be…"  
"Thanks a lot, Maya…"  
"Hey… its fine, girl. You take care of yourself, alright? I'll always be worried about you,"  
"Thanks again, Maya. Love you too, girl,"  
"Likewise, and good luck!"

The black Lancer Evolution V sped across the half-empty highways, as Fu Huo raced the clock as a warm up before his race. The bass pumped on, as soft trance music flowed through his sound system – _'Will I?' (Lange Mix) – Ian Van Dahl _

Fu Huo could not get the time he needed to cool down. From here on, it was strictly business.  
_Minako… It's too late now. I'm not a sucker anymore. Not like I used to be…_

Fu gripped the steering wheel in aggression, pushing on his foot on the throttle even further.  
_I won't let you try and hold me back in my life anymore. Not even tonight! _

Indeed, he was in a great rush. It was almost quarter-past. The Lancer breezed along the rest of the highway, speeding at around nearly 190kph, and coming across the overpass, then into the short tunnel in which he met Kanae for the first time.

Fu Huo had absolutely no time to make any unnecessary stops now. His mind struggled to set himself straight, still affected by the bitter argument with an old friend. His heart somehow ached for some reason, which was slowly eating at him along the way.

Several moments later, Fu Huo had already entered the path leading onto Route F5.  
The place itself reminded him of nothing other than the young woman he had known as Mirishima Kanae. _This is her home course… _

Gazing at the twisted roads and rusted rails, Fu Huo began to realize that the route was not as he imagined. It was much horrible than he had originally imagined, most of the twists and turns were like something out of a Silent Hill game.  
_Damn… this place is so screwed… _

He could hear slight yelling from outside, and finally was able to gain sight of a few spectators on the beginning of the hillclimb.  
_There's Kanae…_

Fu Huo drove on. The road seemed to get worse. He got a glance at the full moon that night, just before he began to enter the winding tunnel section.  
_Damn… I couldn't see the shortcuts that Kanae told me about… It's gonna be tricky… _

Thinking about Kanae managed to calm him down just a little.  
But as he climbed on Route F5, he began to regain his focus, and concentrated on his target – Kumiko.  
And thinking about Kumiko made him feel warmer, and more calm this time around for some reason.

_Man, I feel like my hormones are getting the best of me again. When will I grow up? _

Fu Huo eased off the throttle a little.  
_Damn… I guess they were right. I really am a sucker for the ladies… _

Instead of tactically planning strategies against his opponent, Fu Huo began to fantasize about her.  
_I feel like I was just back in high school when we used to drool over those seductive-looking teachers, but never really had any hope with ourselves. We were just kids. I guess that's what I'm feeling about Ku at he moment… Someone like her is beyond my reach. _

The Lancer exited the winding tunnel section and climbed on.  
_It's not like I carry any heavy affection for her anyway… _

A few moments onward, and Fu Huo finally gained sight of the real reception of tonight's event…

Kumiko stared onward at the road ahead. Reiko had already confirmed the opponenet's approach and began to commence with the usual procedures before Fu Huo even got there.  
The crowd began to build up pretty quickly.  
"Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

The Lancer finally came in sight, as it was applauded with a grand ovation.

"Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

At long last, the final round of the tournament was due to commence.  
Seeing the Evo V's mean-looking face brought a smile to Kumiko instantly.  
_He's finally here… _

Fu Huo did not need any more preparation. He motioned his car back around and staged his car next to the GTO.

_I'm getting so excited! _Reiko walked over between the two cars.

Fu Huo stepped out of his car briefly, and walked towards his opponent.  
They greeted each other with a soft kiss on the cheek, and then shook each other's hands.  
_Man, she smells nice… _

"I'm glad to see that you have made it, Fu…" smiled Kumiko.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, master…" apologized Fu.  
"Are you ready to dance with me again tonight?"  
"Sure…" Fu Huo cut it short, "But let me tell you this…"

They smiled at each other like they have not seen each other in years.  
"… This race will define my new vision. When I last raced you, I wasn't but the student, but now this time, I am the master!"

"Indeed, that may actually be true! Either way, let's have fun tonight. I've been looking forward to it," Kumiko just could not seem to take the smile off her face.

Both drivers feverishly made their way to their vehicles, stunned by each other's presence.  
They stepped inside, and revved their engines, stirring up the crowd.

The night did not remain silent for long.  
Reiko began to raise her hand to begin the countdown.

"Five…! Four…! Three…!"

Tension filled the air, as the highly anticipated final round of the BXD tournament was ready to begin any second.

"Two…! One…! Go!"

Tires screeched and revs soared, as the two competitors launched their vehicles into the night with nothing holding them back.  
Both cars were side by side on the straightaway. Fu Huo locked eyes with Kumiko for a brief moment, doing the stare-and-drive until Kumiko finally stole the inside, catching Fu Huo off guard so early in the duel synconizing with the beats of _'M.A.Z.E' – Koda Kumi _

The Lancer did not stall for a second as it pulled up right on the GTO's tail.  
Kumiko was in great shape and good form, her control was even greater and experienced mild difficulty with the characteristics of her chassis.

_'Can anybody… please… take me out of this maze?' _

The cars stormed through the galleries as they wildly cheered on at the same time, stunned by both competitors' auras.

Kumiko confidently ploughed on down the first section of Route F5. _The whole road layout looks so horrid and deranged. It is such a mess… _  
She took the time to dictate the pace, as she scanned through the area and attempted to get a feel of the flow for the battle. However, she had less time to stall her opponent, as she had to push harder and harder each time they clear a corner.

_'Samayoeru kokoro doa wo sagashiteru' _

The Lan-Evo did not disappear from Kumiko's mirror, as Fu Huo turned up the heat quite early in their match. He was really pushing her all the way.

_'Koe ni naranai koe naze? to kurikaesu' _

Both of them took grip lines through out the set of mild S-curves, using nearly almost the same techniques.  
The GTO partially blocked Fu Huo's view, as he used its taillights as a guide for the moment.  
_She's using the same old moves as before. At this rate, I'll have had her all figured out quite early. But I bet she still has something up her sleeve. I'd still better be careful. _

Kumiko accelerated on, steering her car smoothly through each curve as if her car did not weigh an ounce. _Tonight is our night, Fu. Show me the result of all your past training! _

The gap did not seem to widen at all. Kumiko struggled to keep the lead as Fu Huo struggled to even keep up.

_'Kinou ni karanda kono yubi ga hanarenai  
Amai maboroshi wo ima mo shinjitsudukeru' _

Corner after corner, both cars were already exiting at insane speeds, gaining around 3-5kph faster than previously exited.   
They both drifted at a crazy 135kph through the corners and mild straights.

Up next was another set of S-curves and blind turns.  
Fu Huo copied Kumiko's swaying-like drifting, following her line precisely.

_'Save me kono meiro kara  
Tsunagareta yami kara  
Hayaku dashite yobimodoshite' _

Both cars exited the next hairpin sideways, and quickly regained traction and positioned themselves back in the right direction.  
Fu Huo's techniques almost mirrored Kumiko's moves the entire way so far.

_'Show me mou ichido dake  
Torimodoshitai kara  
Miushinakatta hontou no watashi  
Mitsukedashite yo' _

Kumiko felt a little pressure as much as Fu Huo did. He was one of the very few people to have this effect on her, and vice versa.  
She continued her enticingly styled cornering techniques, which Fu Huo was already familiar with.  
_She's doing this on purpose. I know things are about to change much later on. But I'm ready for it Ku. Let's dance!_

Fu Huo flung his car into the pin, crab walking side-by-side with his opponent.  
It was as if the cars were magnetized together. But Fu Huo could not manage any opening as of yet.  
He managed exceptionally in keeping his cool and patiently waiting for his chance to bring forth his newly acquired abilities…

_'Save me kono meiro kara  
Mada akiramenai de  
Watashi rashiku I want to smile again…' _

_For some reason, I'm still excited on the result… _Maya stood outside her café, gazing at the city lights and the busy streets as she made the most of her break, while Minako and other N-Angel members helped out inside the diner.

_If Fu Huo understood what I told him… He has a whooping 49 chance of defeating Kumiko… _  
It has been years since Maya and Kumiko have clashed in battle. They both raced in many different conditions on many different routes, yet Kumiko managed to even the score on their very last encounter.

_Ah… those days were real good. However there's nothing more I feel I'd have to accomplish, my enthusiasm for this dangerous game is still quite bright… _  
Maya stared at her old friend which she grew up racing and winning with – the MINE's Impreza WRX.  
It was white, with the MINE's look all over the Impreza's body, and equipped with blue foglamps and blue pulse neons.

_Old partner… I'm finished now. However, you're not done yet. Please take care of Mina for me… _  
Recognizing her sister's untapped potential, Maya hoped that she would one day see Minako flying high with the boxer-equipped blue-lit white monster.  
She momentarily could not help but draw out a smile. _She might even up Fu Huo and his Lan-Evo… Maybe one day, those two will be like Kumiko and I as we were back then… _

Meanwhile, Fu Huo continued to pursue the Neon Serpent along Route F5 with fierce tenacity.  
_She's powered her car down again… _

Fu Huo's techniques almost paralleled Kumiko's. Corner after corner, whenever Kumiko used drift, Fu Huo used drift. Whenever Kumiko braked, Fu Huo braked. Even as Fu Huo threw back whatever Kumiko threw at him, she still was able to dictate the pace until now.

_I can't seem to outrun him like this… He's predicting my every action too accurately… _  
Kumiko applied the brake with her left foot, slamming it strongly this time just before the apex. _Perhaps if I try something he doesn't expect… _

The next corner, Kumiko motioned her car slightly to the outside. Ever-resillient, Fu Huo did the same, regardless of what he thought his opponent was trying to do.  
The GTO suddenly turned hard into the next corner, sliding away as Fu Huo quickly reacted and copied the same line.  
Both cars were almost paralleled in angle as they both nearly kissed the apex and exited at similar speeds.

_I guess that didn't work… _Kumiko applied more throttle, accelerating fiercely on the straightaway. _There's no way I can shake him off no matter how much I up my pace. _

Watching the GTO so closely from behind, Fu Huo felt Kumiko through and through, as certain gestures were emitted from her driving style.

_Its almost as if she's telling me to come for her… This is how she usually is… but something's different. _Fu Huo closed the gap between the opponent once again.

_What's she trying to do? She looks like she's pushing it and struggling at the same time, yet she still seems rather slow. Its almost as if she wants to look helpless and urge me to defeat her… _

The route became a little dimmer than before. Both vehicles were in a tight rush, clearing an array of S-curves, launching few hard drifting assaults through an ideal line.

_**"You've been trying to find out Kumi's weakness, haven't you? You'll find a way though… Her emotions…"** _  
"Now just what was it that Maya was trying to tell me?" Fu Huo could not work out a solution, yet he felt something needed to happen in order for him to find his answer…

Maya stepped back inside her café, ready to continue back to work. She was a little tired, and a bit stressed from such a long day, yet she knew that she surely would lose count of the day's earnings.  
It is what she had given up her street life for.

_Kumiko's greatest and only weakness is that her driving style changes depending on her mood. _  
Maya took some plates from Minako and help her distribute some dishes to the customers.  
She was happy with her new life. She had never been so content.

_There is something about Fu Huo that captures Kumi. He is like her kryptonite in a way. The stakes that are on the line, and her affection for him may cause some conflict within her self. _

Maya was confident in her long-time friend, yet she also had some faith for Fu Huo. Much of him is spoken through Minako, but Maya also knows a gifted racer when she sees one.  
And Kumiko trains her drivers to eventually surpass her, as Maya thought.

_The only way Fu Huo can win is luck. It may seem impossible, but if Kumi breaks, Fu Huo will surely take any chance and capitalize no matter how small his odds are… _

Maya made her way back to the bar area and began to serve drinks, ignoring her fatigue.  
_Kumiko can really keep her focus and cope with pressure from each opponent. However, things are much different when she races those who mean a lot to her. I wonder if she's eliminated this by now… _

The battle at Route F5 finally drew into the tunnels section. It was dimly lit and very difficult to navigate through. The gap between the two cars seemed to both widen and shorten at different sections.  
At some points, Fu Huo mistakes a rock for the GTO, and vice versa.  
_Damn, that was close… And man, I still can't work out what Maya was trying to say. Kumiko's emotions? Hm… _

There seemed to be no guardrails visible in the tunnel. It was more like a cave.  
_Fu… I open to you… my heart! _  
The GTO rocked itself violently to the side, sliding through the dirt and lighting up a focused portion of the twists and bends.

_Oh man… I forgot what Kanae told me… left, then right? Or right, then left? _Fu Huo kept his eyes open and focused for any openings. But the tunnel was almost too dark to see anything on the side.

The GTO began swerving aggressively, cleaning every corner, and flinging dirt away.  
This partially distorted Fu Huo, yet cleared other portions of the road.  
The dirt uncovered layers and layers of passage, as Kumiko flew past, quickly getting a glance at another route.  
_What was that? Was that where I should've been going? _

Taking advantage of the GTO's lights, Fu Huo spotted the opening for another path within the tunnel. Without hesitation, he dived straight in.

_Huh? Where is he? _Kumiko glanced at her rear view and saw absolutely nothing. She continued on along the path she took and cruised along the way.

On the other hand, Fu Huo sped along confidently on the tunnel's shortcut.  
_This must be it. _  
His Lan-Evo wasted no time, taking full advantage of his grip. However, he kept on following a single pathway for several moments.

_This is wrong… There's supposed to be another split… _  
Fu Huo turned on his high beam, in search for another opening. _I remember now… it's left, then right, isn't it? But there's only one path! What's wrong, Kanae? _

Kumiko sped along another path in the tunnel, confident, yet a little confused.  
In a quick moment, she caught a sight of a divided path in front of her.  
_What's going on? _

The GTO swerved quickly to the right, almost hitting the wall in between. The vehicle was close to the inside, yet was nearby the right side.  
_Two paths! I was never informed… _

Kumiko cruised on in panic. She had no idea which path she had just taken.

On the other hand, Fu Huo continued along, yet also in confusion.  
He began to see something he was not expecting – the end of the tunnel.  
_Did Kanae tell me something wrong? _

Fu Huo dashed along the tunnel's exit, accelerating fully. _I doubt she'd tell a lie. Besides, I don't see Kumiko anywhere. She must be behind… _

Fu confidently ploughed through, on his way to tackle the rest of the downhill.

_Wait a sec… if there was only one path along the one I took… then Kumiko… _

The GTO suddenly popped out of nowhere, causing both drivers to lose control temporarily.

"Oh…shit!" Kumiko panicked, as Fu Huo lashed away, eager to win, and pressed on with nothing but courage, as the two drivers struggled to regain control.

Both cars were almost spun out, yet the Evo was at a better angle to recover. However, Kumiko was also nimble enough with her techniques and was able to set her vehicle straight back into the right direction, as the Lan-Evo suddenly overtook her swiftly on recovery…


	22. Second Gear: Tournament Conclusion

ACT 16 – 16000RPM 'Tournament Conclusion'

_Very bold of you, Fu… _  
Kumiko had successfully managed to keep the shock at bay, cleaning the next corners cleanly, upping her pace against her opponent with wild beats blasting from her vehicle – _Over The Rainbow – Initial D _

Kumiko's driving began to drastically change. It was a mixture of her usual smooth entries, except this time, it was matched by unpredictable lunging from the outside to the inside.

_'Over the rainbow… over the stars…' _

Fu Huo did not let up for a second, fully aware of Kumiko's plight, almost without lifting his foot from the accelerator as he used hard left-foot braking techniques and feint movements to quickly change his vehicle's behaviour.

_'I gotta tell you now  
I wanna show you how  
You can imagine what I like  
You're makin' me hot... with your desire' _

Fu Huo struggled to keep the lead without any chance of pulling away. _I'm so lucky to be in this position. We could have crashed otherwise… It was all too close… _

The next few sections of F5 were a mix of high-speed and low speed corners. At this point in time, the gap between both cars widened and shortened each time once again.  
_There's nothing more I can do… I have to keep up this pace no matter what… _Fu Huo did not have any more time to waste.  
The finishing point seemed so close yet so far away.

_'Sharing the passion  
You got inside  
Until the storm has gone  
Sticking around me  
Open your eyes... I'll show you baby' _

On the other hand, Kumiko had trouble with her concentration. Maya's predictions and assumptions came to a shocking reality. Kumiko had beared such a weight within her heart. _Will my legend finally end…? _

Kumiko throttled harder, again, changing her driving maneuvers. She was ready to let go of her pride, as long as it was to somebody like Fu Huo. She also wanted her long-time student and old friend to excel past her limits. She did not want Fu Huo to hate her by hogging the spotlight.  
_Should I just let him win…? _

_'Over the rainbow  
Feeling all right  
I was looking for love anytime for catching you baby' _

Fu Huo took a quick glance at his mirror, and noticed the GTO almost falling back away much to his confusion. "What's going on, Ku?" _Is she letting me win? No… she wouldn't… _

The GTO suddenly popped up behind the Lancer again.  
_Hm… maybe she is. She's not trying to attack. Yet she still keeps on. Maybe she's trying to make it look more realistic… _

The next S curve was rather wide. Fu Huo did not accept the fact that Kumiko was giving it away. It just was not worth it.  
He wanted to make a statement. Fu Huo aggressively blocked the inside.

_'Over the rainbow  
Over the stars  
I can find all your love & desire... into the rainbow' _

However, Fu Huo did not notice the gap that he opened on the outside, nor how wide the road was.  
_Another mistake, Fu. That'll cost you… _

The GTO shot past the outside, passing the Lancer easily in almost a straight line, rather than drifting.  
Kumiko lightly tapped on the brakes and lost less speed than Fu Huo as he slammed the brakes to turn into the other direction.

A faint smiled came to Kumiko's face. _It was naïve of you to turn into that corner at such an angle when the road was big enough to glide through straight. It looks like you still need a little more training on your perceptions… _

Fu Huo rocked his to the opposite direction, snapping sideways in the attempt to close in on the GTO.  
But it was too late, Kumiko had already nimbly sped along and tried to pull away.

_It's not over yet! _Fu Huo did not give up the fight and kept pressing on at Kumiko on and on.  
Recovering from the slight loss in speed due to the miscalculation of his turn-ins, he speedily shot back straight behind the GTO.

_That's good. Not giving up yet, I see. I like that, Fu… That quality of yours'll really help you in the future… _  
Kumiko began to lighten up, and gain a little confidence as she cleared the next section flawlessly.

_Damn, I can't count on her making any more mistakes… What can I do…? _  
Fu Huo braked hard to avoid colliding with the GTO. Kumiko had purposely slowed down to block him and throw him off guard at the apex of the next turn just to distort him a little.

Kumiko was getting unpredictable now, which was another factor working against Fu.  
_I'm sorry Fu. I know that there is little more you can learn from me… _

The GTO pulled away all of a sudden, disappearing from Fu Huo's view into the next blind corner.  
_But you still have much to learn… _

Fu Huo tried to follow the last sight of the GTO's taillights and took the same line.  
Surprisingly, his opponent did not get very far.

_Still won't quit… Maybe he will find a way. If that's the case… then I'd really like to see this… _Kumiko teased Fu Huo with her fishtail blocking and sudden actions.

Little by little, the gap seemed to close once again.  
_It really doesn't seem like I can do much… But I have to try… No matter what, it's worth a try… Isn't that what you've always taught me, Ku? Winning is never the point. Is to do your best no matter what, right? But I'm confused, master… I still don't know… Is this the best I can do…? _

In one swift move, Fu Huo slammed on the throttle.  
_No… I have to defeat you, Ku! Not just for myself, but for you and everyone else! Or else, what good would our training be? _

Both cars exited each corner and insane speeds once again, and it was clear that both drivers are aware of the stakes involved, without awareness of any dangers as they pushed and pushed on.

_I have to prove to you how well you've trained me, Kumi! I've always wanted to thank you… and this is the best way to show you how much you've meant to me! _

"This battle was so close, yet Kumiko seems to be the one who's gonna come out on top from the looks of it…" predicted Raide. "I feel sorry for Fu Huo. Working so hard, yet he's only recently declared along the ranks of his instructor…"

"Hey… it's still not over. Remember, Fu Huo could still rip something out of nowhere… Just like he did during his last two races…" objected Hokuto, as the two cars sequencially flew past the galleries.

"Yeah… but how can anybody manage to break through when the torment of Route F5 itself wouldn't even let you catch a single breath?" added Raide. "But I believe in them both. Nobody can tell until its truly over."

Fu Huo was indeed a new face to the entire underground street-racing enthusiast, although Kumiko on the other hand was no stranger to automotive magazines and certain video series under the Zui Hou R collection.

Defeating a legend like Fukada Kumiko would be a milestone for any road racer. Though the odds are seemingly far too much to chew.

The only thing Fu Huo was able to do at this point was close the gap. There just did not seem to be any opening for him to strike.  
His expressions sharpened as he flung his vehicle further and further, revving his car at insane levels.

_What's wrong with you? Concentrate Fu! You're moves are becoming sloppy! _Kumiko noticed her opponent understeering on some corners, with the Lan-Evo entering almost too fast.

_Damn… the faster I go, the further away she gets… _  
Fu Huo steered hard and covered nearly more than half of the road with his vehicle's body.  
In a matter of moments, Fu Huo soon realized what he was doing wrong.

_She's truly amazing. Kumiko's able to pressure me even from in front… The tailwhipping of her car… It's as if she's telling me to concentrate more… _

Fu Huo slowled down his pace just a little, and glided through the next curve, and once again, closing the gap between him and the GTO.

_It's like how teachers scold their students when they aren't paying attention. She's really trying to chew at my pride here… _

The Lan-Evo caught the GTO fairly easily on the straightaway. It was evident that Fu Huo's vehicle had more power than his opponent.   
However, he was so easily lost within the corners.

Fu Huo geared down, sent his revs flying as he attempted to regain his oversteer, taking the inside just before the apex.

_Damn, hurry up! _Fu Huo continued to hold down the throttle. _I've always had this slight lag problem before… But it never really bothered me because I've managed to cope with it… _

Fu noticed the GTO's taillights slipping away. _I need the boost now! Well, I'm sure she must be suffering from lag too. _

Kumiko continued her fishtail blocking strategy to ward off Fu Huo on the mild straightaway, glancing at her rear-view mirror once in a while.  
_He still has a chance. I can still be defeated. He's already proven a lot at this point. I thought my way of conveying my emotions through driving would eliminate all barriers in limit. Yet his emotions seem to overcome mine as if his actions on the road are showing me an entirely new perspective. It is rest assured that he has a lot resting on this. He is much more interesting that way… _

Kumiko sped up, which seemed to have no effect, which only gave Fu Huo more room to squeeze forward. Realising this, Kumiko reverted back to continue her blocking strategy.

However, Fu Huo was already used to this array of maneuvers from his previous bouts. He was able to use this tactic to backfire on Kanae when she used it during the battle at H3.  
Although it was much different, Fu Huo could not gain enough momentum to actually get ahead.

_Hm… he's beginning to improve so much at such a short period of time. He's already beginning to mimic my style… _  
Kumiko quickly glanced back ahead, and noticed a blind hairpin a little too late.  
She slightly understeered into the curve, while the Lan-Evo took advantage and stole the inside.

The GTO's nose slightly motioned into the apex, blocking off any of Fu Huo's chance of pressing further.  
_I understand now… _

Both cars exited at similar speeds, with the GTO taking the lead once again.  
_It is actually not the most ideal way of countering the pressure. I was wrong in thinking about driving through my emotions. It also has a great downfall… _

The GTO absolutely did not give the Lan-Evo any chance of getting further. Fu Huo skillfully avoided tapping Kumiko's rear bumper, as he continued to keep the gap to a minimum.

_It was my age-old weakness that I used to have trouble with back then as I was racing alongside Maya… _

The corner entries of both cars during the next few S curves differed from each other at this point, however. Fu Huo managed to take better lines than he did during the previous section, not even letting such constraints as turbo lag hold him back no matter how much he ran out of options.

_Driving while bearing heavy burden can be a big distraction after all. Not only that it can affect one's concentration, but it can also alter one's actions. I thought my feelings were greater, yet it is apparent that Fu carries a much greater cause. I thought this was an advantage at first, but Fu Huo actually inherited my own weakness, in which I had to cope with back in the old days… _

The final sets of curves were coming up. Fu Huo did not hold back for a second.  
He paralleled Kumiko in each and every angle as he pushed harder and harder.

The Lan-Evo was just inches away from poking its bumper ahead of the GTO.  
_Impressive! He's still able to make use of every opportunity he gets and just wouldn't quit the fight! _Kumiko struggled to keep the lead.

A few more corners to go, and Fu Huo's heart were set in claiming absolute immortality.  
The ever-resillient Kumiko persistently tried to stop him dead on his tracks.

The GTO's rear was gliding sideways at one position, then suddenly jolted back into the opposite direction, positioning itself to both get into the next curve, also blocking the Lancer.

Both cars exited the final corner at a closely similar speed.  
The Lancer's power gave Fu Huo a slight advantage on the straightaway.  
Though the GTO also had much power just as well.

The racers dragged through just before the finishing point, with the Lancer slightly behind and gaining more and more on the GTO.

_Come on! Go, my Evo five! Go! _

The finishing touch was serenaded through the sound system on _'Colour Of Soul' – Koda Kumi _as the Lancer began to slowly pull up beside the GTO at last.

Neither driver took their foot off the accelerator for an instant.  
The two cars blasted through and finally reached the finishing point, with the GTO slightly having a portion of its body ahead of the Lan-Evo V…

The crowd was stunned and petrified on the shocking, yet predicted result of the final bout of the BXD tournament. Nevertheless, the galleries echoed and fans cheered, as the spectators had finally greeted Kumiko at the finishing point, branding her the true undisputed champion of all road racers.

_'Tokidoki kangaeru jibun ga nan na no ka  
Kimi wo honki de suki na no ka' _

Dozens of fans and opposition alike crowded around the 3000GT, lining to beg for Kumiko's autograph.

_'Jareatte iru noni hitori ni naritakute  
Ude no naka yoake wo miteru' _

Kumiko slowly stepped out of her vehicle and was heralded by the sea of chants, "Kumi! Kumi! Kumi!" as the women drooled at her car and the men drooled at her beauty.

_'Ashita ni naranakucha WHAT IS LOVE?  
Wakaranai kimochi ga aru hazu sou futari nara' _

A reception of BXD staff had greeted Kumiko with a shiny championship badge containing the BXD logo and a set of decals containing the BXD trademark and certification of coming 1st place on the overall BXD street racing tournament, as well as the prize money.

_'COLOR OF MY SOUL ai shite iru sagashiteru  
Arinomama no tamashii no iro  
Hadaka no kuchibiru kasanetai yo' _

The chants continued has Kumiko began to pack her winnings into her car, as she noticed the black Lan-Evo V park across on the other side of the path and remained motionless.

_'Uso wo tsuitemo sunao demo zenbu ga watashi to uchiakeru  
Tagai no mirai ga chigau keshiki demo  
Yuku dake ' _

Fu Huo sat in his car, still stunned from the after-effects from such a tight battle as well as being overwhelmed by the course itself. However, the loss at such great stakes hit him hard.  
He refused to come out of his vehicle and sat alone, thinking to himself once again. _Was this the best I can do? _

A moment after, a soft knock tapped on Fu Huo's window, as he turned to his side and saw a rather beautiful face. 

Kumiko kindly asked him to step out of his vehicle to have a word. It was not like those other times that Fu Huo had lost to Kumiko. This time was rather different.

Fu Huo stepped out of the Lan-Evo, leaning on the door with a slightly glum look on his face.

"Master…" Fu Huo could not bottle it up much longer.  
"Fu…"  
"I'm sorry, Ku…"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I've failed you, Ku… I wasn't good enough…"  
"Oh Fu…"

Kumiko moved closer to Fu Huo and gave him a warm hug, leaning his head against her chest and pat his back gently.

"It's okay… Fu. You did well. You did very well. I only got lucky, no joke," Kumiko held Fu tightly, hoping to cheer up her long-time student and old friend.

Fu Huo sobbed on her, gripping her lower back and motioning Kumiko closer to him.  
"I just wanted you to be proud of me! I have trained myself endlessly, practiced like no tomorrow… only just to impress you!"

"Fu… listen to me. I am impressed. And I really am proud of you already. You're already a little better than I am…"

"I don't need to be patronized, Ku…" sobbed Fu.  
"Fu Huo… I'm not trying to patronize you. You're the absolute best I've ever battled since Maya. You two are the only people I've met who can defeat me…"

Kumiko motioned his head and stared at his face, looking directly into his eyes. "It was a lot of fun Fu… It really was. I hope you feel the same way too, because I think this is probably the last time I'll ever do this…"

Fu Huo let out a little smile as Kumiko gave him a friendly kiss to the cheek. "I had fun tonight, Ku… Thanks. It was a great pleasure, and an honour… But what do you mean, the last time?"

"I should have already retired long ago. The reason why I still race is because of you, Fu. I want to make sure that I can finally hand it all over to you… And you've already found my answer for me. It's about time that you've taken my place."

"No… you can't retire, Ku… I don't understand…"  
"There's nothing more I can teach you, Fu. I have already reached my limit, but you still haven't reached yours. Use whatever you've learned from me and take yourself even higher…"

Fu Huo had a loss for words, yet deep inside, he felt pleased and content, even though he lost.  
Kumiko let go of him briefly, and took his hand.

She raised Fu's arm high in the air, as the fans began to chant his name; "Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

Several moments after the tournament's closure and the streets have cleared, the staff and spectators were to be on their way home from such an electrifying night.

"So Kumiko won after all…" commented Raide.  
"The lion truly is no match for the serpent…" added Hokuto.  
"What lion…?" asked Raide.  
"Um… It was just a metaphoric expression…" explained Hokuto.  
"No… your metaphor was way off…" said Raide, as they both walked over to their vehicles and ready to return home.

"The Neon Serpent had barely even defeated the mighty Sky Dragon…" briefly commented Raide as he stepped into his S2000.

Moments passed as Route F5 quickly emptied itself as quickly as it built up an audience.  
The Bu Xia De officials have already left the premises a long while ago, along with the rest of the competitors and spectators.

The race was truly an intense and startling mainevent.  
As the sidelines emptied, Route F5 seemed almost dead compared to the ovation that filled routes with echoes. It was almost empty.

However, Fu Huo still remained, and stood by his black Evolution V, even as the galleries emptied.  
Yet, he was not alone. Nearby, was an aqua coloured strawberry-faced Sileighty.

"You were really great there, Fu…" complimented Kanae. "I'm so proud and happy for you… I'm glad you made it safely…"  
"I appreciate your concern…" said Fu in a soft, somber voice. "And I appreciate you returning the pills back."

The two hardly wasted any time for talk. Before they knew it, they began to pash at each other, chewing at each other's mouth like they both starved for each other.  
Fu Huo pulled Kanae closer, motioning her lower back and held her tightly in his arms.

Kanae let herself be taken, as she placed her arms on Fu's shoulders, leaning against him as she kissed him on.

After a few long and dragging minutes, Fu Huo halted, and held back.  
Holding Kanae in his arms, he spoke softly; "This is the last time I'm doing this."

Confused, yet shattered, Kanae replied, "Really? How come? I don't understand…"  
"I have already taken back KYOKO… Though I wasn't supposed to do the things that I did. I apologise for that…" explained Fu Huo.

"But…! I don't get it…" whimpered Kanae.  
"I'm sorry. I am finished now. And I am also unsure where my feelings truly lie. I'm with Zui Hou, and much of me that have already been exposed wasn't supposed to. I have a long way to go, and other promises to fulfil."

"Fu Huo…" a small tear fell from Kanae's eye as she had ran out of things to say.  
"I thank you for all of your kindness and for keeping your word. I've had fun battling with you, Kanae… Take care of yourself, ok?"

Kanae sobbed, "You too, Fu. And thanks for everything…"  
"I'm sorry…" Fu had finally closed the door, and started his engine.

Kanae struggled to hold back her anguish as she watched the black Lancer speed off into the night, never to be seen again in the annals of Route F5…

Hours later, Kanae had gone home and remained in her room as she switched on her computer once again. It was around 1AM and was unable to catch a good night's sleep, as she logged on and connected to her chat program.  
Despite her fatigue, she kept the lights dim, and typed away, chatting nearly endlessly as much to her heart's content.  
She sat on her seat comfortably again, keeping her hands busy as she stared on at her computer screen.

KaNny: hey…  
Resurrection: hello, Kanae, how r u?  
KaNny: I'm fine… Can't sleep again  
KaNny: how about u?  
Resurrection: I'm ok too  
Resurrection: u must be very tired huh  
Resurrection: what've u been up to?  
KaNny: Nothin much… I was just at F5 today…  
Resurrection: oh ok  
KaNny: The final round of the tournament was held there  
KaNny: Fukada Kumiko won  
Resurrection: I know  
KaNny: You know?  
KaNny: Hey wait a sec, you told me a couple of days ago that we would meet?  
KaNny: Where were u?  
Resurrection: I was there  
KaNny: Were you? I didn't see you  
Resurrection: Are you sure?  
Resurrection: Well, I was there.  
KaNny: Oh well…  
Resurrection: I told u I'd go to the tournament this time, didn't I?  
KaNny: Yes u did say that  
Resurrection: And I was there  
KaNny: Oh… I'm sorry, I must have missed you…  
KaNny: BTW, I was the girl in the aqua Sil80  
Resurrection: Yeah, I know  
KaNny: U knew?  
KaNny: What car did you have, anyway?  
Resurrection: A black Lancer Evolution V…


	23. Third Gear: Bu Xia De the Eternal

**STREET TALES: _Legend Of Zui Hou R_**  
Third Gear: _'Requiem of the Sky Dragon' _

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'The Eternal – Bu Xia De'

The town continued at its usual busy state, as life was neither easy nor hard and neither advanced, nor simple. Adhesive to shoppers and fanatics alike, tourists as well as locals spent most of their days surveying and enjoying the mountain resorts that surrounded both the provincial and metropolitan areas.  
Many had their own forms of entertainment, whether it would be during the day or night.  
However, it was the nighttime that really juiced up the scene, as the countrysides were taken over by the world of street racing…

The ending of the annual Bu Xia De Street Racing Tournament had brought light to a new beginning – a beginning of a war.

The past few days have not be very tranquil at Route H3. The after-effect from last month's tournament had nearly everybody talking about the rise of a certain new entity that etched itself recently directly at the eyes of the street-racing world.  
The mysterious Zui Hou R had overwhelmingly overshadowed the name of Bu Xia De.

Elite members of BXD had gathered, namingly Mirishima Reiko, specialist in the RE Amemiya Spirit R. However, she was only one of the heralded drivers who were a part of BXD's Street Elite.  
The group were parked along the sidelines of H3, located at the tourist parking, with some of them running time trials along the track.

It was around the late evening, Reiko stood next to her FD dressed in office attire, along with other members of the Street Elite.

"I don't think this is the right time… We know next to nothing…" suggested Reiko.

Three other cars were parked nearby Reiko, which were an orange Silvia Spec R Aero equipped with a C West kit, a red MR2 twin turbo GT-S and a black AMG E55, which belonged to Reiko's husband who was not a part of BXD.

"Our reputation is damaged. We cannot let Bu Xia De be disgraced through countless eyes after what Zui Hou R has established at the tournament. It was as if they were running it for us…!" said the man with the red SW20. He wore a business suit with a few BXD badges of different roles. His hair was rather long and had a medium build. He was a Korean man in his late 20's and had a rather commanding presence throughout the group. He was referred to his colleagues as Alex, though known to the racing world as the Burning Ruby of Bu Xia De.

"Bu Xia De isn't outclassed by anybody," said the man with the S15. "…Not even by a four-wheel-drive assault. Bu Xia De will still remain the top organization in the underground."  
The young man next to the S15 was known as Sly. He was a 22 year old European man who seemed calm and a little air-headed, and wore the same thing Alex did.  
He stood fearsomely next to his Silvia, as he continued his plight, "We must not allow them to ruin this already dangerous game. Zui Hou R is a poison that has slowly been spreading throughout the passes. And we are the antedote!"

Reiko continued to argue, "You don't understand…! You haven't seen the level of Zui Hou R first hand! They're…"  
"Reiko… what's with you? I thought you're the one who'll never acknowledge that there is nobody better than BXD?" added Alex.  
"You've changed, Reiko…" said Sly, "Ever since you were beaten by a lame GTO, and you've become so weak. Perhaps we should clean up your mess ourselves. You don't have to join us if you think your abilities are too meager for our own operation!"

"I'm not saying we can't stop them," said Reiko, "I'm just suggesting that we should plan our actions carefully and wait for the best chance to strike…"  
"And this is the best chance to strike. We have to stop the storm that is Zui Hou R before it even begins. We are going to make the challenge as soon as possible!" claimed Alex.  
"Hmm… in that case, count me in," said Reiko. "But we have to be careful about this…"  
"Reiko might be right. We shouldn't get careless and it's true that we don't know much about Zui Hou R anyway. But we have to take action now," agreed Sly.

Fao slowly stepped in, as the middleman once again. He sometimes helps his wife through intelligence gathering, filling in gaps in which Bu Xia De cannot close.  
"We have currently confirmed four members and a potential fifth included in the Zui Hou R race force…" Fao began to explain. "First up, is the legendary Fukada Kumiko. She is the winner of BXD's recent tournament and has been crowned the undisputed champion of all road racers. Rumour has it that she was to retire after her previous race. Taking her title back to BXD will probably be next to impossible, even if you guys can defeat her…"

"She's not somebody to be taken lightly either…" added Reiko. "Fukada Kumiko is a phenomenon both on and off the street. And her GTO is anything but different."

"Second is a driver calling himself Shireishou S. His style is heavy in the rally industry and boasts incredible skill in his Evolution VII. His driving is sharp and aggressive, though he has still some wide-open weaknesses in which you can exploit. He is probably the youngest of the group, but he is still skillful regardless of this. Use extreme caution."

"…His Lancer Evo VII is tuned to be a rally monster. Just like all the others, don't take him lightly…"  
"Third, is Shireishou N. Weilding a DC5 model Integra Type R, he has defeated Dreadnaught's team leader with almost no effort whatsoever. Just like his colleagues, N is unpredictable…"

"And finally, Shireishou W. Equipped with a series 6 FD3S, his skill is said to rival Fukada Kumiko herself. He is apparently very agile and quick to adapt to various situations. Though you guys have an FD of your own, so it wouldn't be too hard to work out any weaknesses from a car you are very familiar with."

"…Also, rumour has it that Zui Hou R has a Lancer Evo V as well as an S202 Impreza, though no further details have been retrieved…"

Momentarily after Fao and Reiko had explained where they currently are in the know, Alex stepped in and shared his plans.  
"We are going to have a team battle of four races and a possible fifth if a sudden death occurs. The course hasn't been decided yet, but we'll have to systematically take out each Zui Hou R member one by one…"

Sly gave out his suggestion and explained, "How about we challenge each one to different courses?"  
"That could also work, but it would be time consuming. However, we might actually consider doing that depending on the opponent…"

"Besides, we are unaware of Zui Hou R's course advantage. They seem to lie mostly on the shadows…!" explained Reiko, "We don't even know where they came from…"

"That settles it then…" replied Alex. "We'll go with Sly's idea…"  
"First, we'll have to find some contacts. Fukada Kumiko would be our best option at the moment…" suggested Sly.  
"Fukada Kumiko herself is difficult to get in contact with. Perhaps we should find somebody closely affiliated with her…?" asked Alex.  
"…Kumiko's apprentice… Chuan Fu Huo…" said Reiko.

Bu Xia De's Street Elite were consisted of Reiko (FD3S), Alex (SW20), Sly (S15) and Jen (BNR32). These drivers were in their own class compared to the other BXD members when it came to touge-style racing. By far, BXD may have very well been the most prestigious and heralded group of drivers if not for the likes of the great Fukada Kumiko herself.

Founded several years ago, Bu Xia De was the result of gathering the fastest-timed well-trained autocross specialists and brought them into the illegal street racing mix. Home to Route H3, racers from BXD hold various training and meeting sessions during odd or late times of the evening. Their reputation had expanded quickly, overshadowing all those that they have conquered so far.  
However, little is known about Bu Xia De's original organizational founder…

The legend of the Neon Serpent had gone quiet and lay dormant ever since her last appearance on the street. However, Kumiko was yet to fully disappear from the motoring scene.  
She spent her time at motorshows signing autographs, commentating events, and hosting video series.  
Kumiko took her GTO and went off to attend a photo shoot that she was recently offered.

She had no interest in modeling, as she would rather be seen as the people's heroine rather than just some supermodel. But being offered the cover girl as well as featured car for the next issue of Auto Salon magazine, Kumiko could not resist.  
She was rather shy in front of the camera, which was odd, as she had not felt shy when she was in front of an audience.  
Exposing a little more of her figure, Kumiko still wanted to ensure that her driving skills were more than a match for her beauty.

She had made various shots, both with and without her car, followed by an interview, as there would be two sections in the magazine featuring Kumiko as herself, and Kumiko with her car.  
She was the total package, a dream girl for any guy out there – smart, sexy, and loves cars. Not to mention the fact that she is fast in one too.

Kumiko was also a great figurehead in the autocross scene – her championship titles speak for herself. It was like she had continued the legacy that she had Maya had once started to build. She was living their childhood dream.  
But they were not kids anymore. Both had grown separate ideals for the future. Maya has her bar. Though despite her status and achievements, Kumiko was still in search of what she really desires.

Kumiko posed for the camera… _This smile on my face… is it for real? _  
She had a great big smile; her cheeks were as adorable as a pussycat that matched her panther-like prescence. Surely she felt happy. But there was another feeling inside her that made her feel incomplete.  
_I've done it all… but why do I feel this way? What more do I want…? _

Coincidentally, Kumiko had found her answer within a question.  
The journalist had asked her a few basic questions for the interview, which would be featured for the upcoming Auto Salon issue.  
The first question was a question that everybody always asks. The most impotant question of all; that one question which determines how much hope or luck is left for many.

"Are you single?" asked the journalist.  
"Yes!" replied Kumiko.  
"I see. Now that's good news to all our male readers out there! Okay, let's see… what are the qualities for your ideal man?"  
"Well… he has to be able to put up with me of course!" laughed Kumiko, "Somebody who will understand all the different sides of me; a man who will see me for more than just my name and status."  
"That's great. I bet a ton of our readers are already dying to see the Fukada Kumiko behind the scenes, if you know what I mean! Anyway Kumiko, do you have any other hobbies other than racing?"  
"Um…shopping? Hehe…"  
"I've heard rumours that you do a bit of singing. Is this true?"  
"It's not true actually. However, I did dancing for a while though…"  
"Is that so? In that case, I hope the great Fukada Kumiko would kindly grace us with a performance at the next motorshow!"  
"Hmm… maybe I will!"  
"It is obvious that you are also pretty much into cars. Do you have a particular favourite?"  
"Well, my baby of course. The GTO. Other than that, I also wouldn't mind Honda Jazz! Such a pretty car!"  
"Wow, that was unexpected. It's nice to see that you still have a soft spot for lightweight cars, considering you drive such an incredible beast!"  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? I believe cars are an expansion of the owner's image, and the driving skill to match its performance would reflect the owner's personality…"  
"…And just like you Fukada Kumiko, the 3000GT is both beautiful and powerful!"  
"Heheh… not really. I've actually de-tuned recently…"  
"I guess there must be a reason behind that, isn't there? I have another question for you. It has been rumoured that you have been planning to follow on the footsteps of Kouda Maya and retire from racing. Can you possibly shed some light into this issue?"  
"Yes, I've actually been considering it for a while now. I've felt that there is little left for me to accomplish and I think it's best for me to let the new generation take over. I'm sure people are tired of seeing the same old Neon Serpent all the time. But who knows, maybe once in a while, I'd have to satisfy my need for speed!"  
"It's plain to see that you have a great figure. Do you have any secrets to reveal about your diet?"  
"Um… I'm not really an expert on those things, hehe… And I'm not going to say that racing and shopping are the ideal exercise either. All I know is that I drink a lot of milk than my car drinks petrol!"  
"You know, a lot may have considered you to be the best behind the wheel. Would you agree with this? Do you think there are any other potential challengers other than Kouda Maya?"  
"I would say that I am the luckiest I've known so far. But I believe everybody in my team has the potential to defeat me."  
"Speaking of teams, is there anything you could spare us on Zui Hou R?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm unsure if I have the authorization from our leader to expose anything more than our affiliation. But anyways, Zui Hou R is an organization that selects drivers with only certain qualities and affiliations, equips them with the latest technology and is turned into the lethal combination of the finest in racing development, unlimited potential, and absolute style."  
"As you say, you are not the leader of this Zui Hou R?"  
"That is correct. A man who refers to himself as the 'Emperor' founded Zui Hou R. I am actually uncertain of his background or even if he actually races."  
"Thank you very much for your time and patience, Fukada Kumiko. It was an honour and pleasure to conduct this interview, let alone have you here for the photo shoot! Even the cameramen are melting!"

During the afternoons when things went slow, the Divine Unit Generals West, South and North spent their time around the games center downtown to kill some time. Apart from the shooting games and fighting games, they all had a special place for car games. Various machines were featured along different sections, including Daytona, Sega Rally, and among others, Initial D.

The North General spent his credits getting himself shot in the face in Time Crisis games, while West was having the time of his life at the F355 Challenge.

_Action! Bang! Bang! Bang! Reload! Bang! Bang! _

The South General on the other hand spent his time on the game he enjoyed the most – Battle Gear 3 Tuned. He had recently started playing, and had chosen the same car he drives and races with in real life; a Lancer Evolution VII RS, same colours, same sticker, etc.

S inserted his BG3 key into the slot, and began to slip in the credits. The machine hollered, "Come on, challengers!"

The Evo VII was displayed in the screen in front of him. He then pushed the start button impatiently.  
To the corner of his screen had a bit of a surprise in store for him.  
The number of racers on display had two.  
Somebody had sat down to challenge him. He nonchalantly picked an advanced course and kicked the pedal.  
South smiled to himself, _I feel like a rat fishing him, but he's the one who challenged me anyway…_

The game began to load, and S began to lay back in wait. _Hold on a sec… _  
He turned to his right and gazed at his challenger a few seats away.  
It was a girl who had challenged him to a BG3 race. A young Asian-looking woman, with brown hair tied back wearing a pink sweater and jeans sat on the last machine to the right.

_Wow, she looks alright… _  
The South General concentrated back into the game, with a little smile on his face.  
He revved his Evo VII, waiting for the countdown to start. His opponent was using a tuned R32 GT-R Skyline.

The race started, and the South General gave his opponent the lead on take off. However, the girl began to slow down a lot through the early corners of the game. Her driving was rather sloppy, and S could not slow down enough and had no other choice but to overtake her.

Moments later, W and N came to the scene and began to watch the race.  
"He's racing that chick over there. That's odd, hardly anybody here challenges S to BG3…" said West.  
"Well, its not like it makes a difference. He's already winning anyway…"

S maneuvered his hands and feet precisely as he cruised through the track with little effort.  
He glanced at the rear view mirror and got a close up of his opponent's R32.   
_Weird… she seems to be driving differently… Her turn-ins became much better all of a sudden… Could she have been just toying with me? _

Nobody else could beat Shireishou S and BG3 other than Fu Huo and East. However, the girl seemed to be putting up a fight.

The R32 had finally caught up to the Evo VII on the mild straightaway. _This is getting a little more interesting… _

A hairpin right came up, and the R32 easily overtook the Evo VII. _Not bad at all! I guess I actually have to turn up the heat! _

The Evo VII closed the gap from behind the Skyline. A set of S curves came up. The South General began to show off his moves.  
He pulled the E-Brake and sent his Evo VII drifting sharply sideways.

_This is actually becoming a little fun! But I got this. _

The Evo VII launched itself past the R32, passing it easily at great speed.  
S began to counter-steer back into position. In a sudden instant, his car stopped. The South General was staring at the corner's apex due to a mis-timed drift and crashed into the wall. _Damn… _

The R32 carefully squeezed past the Evo VII – precisely avoiding it and sped off to grab the win.  
A big word displayed on South's screen in huge letters 'LOSE'.

The North General made a hideous laugh at S, "You lost to that chick! Haha…!"  
"What happened there, man?" asked West.  
"I dunno… I think I got a bit too cocky…" explained S.  
"I bet ya don't feel cocky now, do ya? You just got served, S!"

N continued to laugh at him, as S stood up and humbly admitted his defeat.  
"I guess that's all for today…"

North and West walked off, as the South General lurked around for a bit.  
"What are you waiting for…?" asked N.

S felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the young woman who had just defeated him. _Wow… she's kinda pretty too… _

"That was fun," said the girl. "I like your car,"  
"Uh… thanks. I enjoyed it,"  
"You must play here often, don't you?"  
"Well…yes I do. How about you? I don't see you here much… But you're actually pretty good compared to the others around here." S cleared his throat.  
"Actually, I'm from out of town…"

The two other guys speechlessly looked on and watched S.  
"Why the hell does he get to talk to her?" wondered West.

The young girl continued, "I'm from the provincial area of H3…"  
"Oh really? That's cool. I've only been there a few times," replied S, "Anyway, what are you up to here in town?"  
"Nothing much… I'm meeting up with some friends later at the club. You coming?"  
"Well… I guess I am now…"  
"Then I'll see you there! My name's Jeni by the way…"

They shook hands as S introduced himself. Though he could not fully explain his other alias.  
"Well… my friends call me… Ling Luan. Nice to meet you…"  
"Ling Luan? I've heard it somewhere before… Where does it come from?" asked Jeni.  
"People call me Ling Luan because it means 'chaos'…"


	24. Third Gear: The Mysterious Jeni

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'The Mysterious Jeni'

The young Koda Minako sat quietly on the bucket seat, on her way home from work as she rode in her friend's Lancer.  
Once again, she was somewhat silent and lost in thought. She had not spoken to Fu Huo properly in a while. She stared out the window of his car and gazed at the passing scenery.

As the sun began to set, the Lancer revved softly, crusing through the plains of D1.  
Neither of the two spoke a word.  
Fu Huo concentrated on driving smoothly and calmly. Not wanting to admit it, he felt relaxed in a long time, due to Minako's presence. He had always felt at home like this; driving Minako home after work, crusing along D1 each day and night. It was somewhat nostalgic for them.

"Mina…" spoke Fu Huo softly.  
Minako turned briefly to face him, "Yes…?"  
Her voice was very taming and calm, even though she had barely said a word, Fu Huo felt like he had heard a new wonder.

"I forgot to tell you that I was sorry…" continued Fu Huo, _I don't wanna get dramatic or anything… But I gotta apologise to her at least… _

"For what…?" wondered Minako.  
"How I acted the other night… Please forget the stupid shit I said…"  
"Oh… its okay… You were right about everything anyway…"  
"No… just forget about it please…"

Fu Huo relaxed his hand on the shiftknob. Minako placed her palm onto his hand gently, and spoke to him softly.  
"It's okay… You're right about everything you said…"  
"But… Mina…"  
"I don't have the right to stop you from doing anything, whether good or bad… I never did. And it's not right for me to just step into your life and constrain you as I please."  
"You weren't constraining me from anything… I know you just wanna look after me. I appreciate it… I really do."

Minako became speechless once again. She felt things were too good to be true.  
Fu continued, "You were such a good friend… but all I did was push you away because I didn't wanna share anything. You been rollin' with me ever since. Yet, I treated you like shit. I'm sorry about that…"  
"No Fu… I shouldn't be getting in the way of things that you don't want me a part of. Everybody's allowed their own space too… If it were back then, maybe things would have been different. But its just like you said… we have our separate lives. And you have every right to have that life without me in it…"  
"But that's not what I want, Mina…"  
"Fu… you and I are both used to not getting what we want. You know that."  
"It's okay… Let's drop it. I'm over it. I wanna stop arguing with you for a change. I just wanna know if you've forgiven me, that's all."  
"Yeah, yeah, we're cool."  
"Thanks…"

Fu Huo had not smiled in a while. It was times like this that made him forget about his past regrets and brought them new hope. For one moment in his life, he has not feeling unusual.

"Where were you going that night, anyway?" asked Minako.  
"I went to race at F5…" replied Fu Huo.  
"…Racing? At F5? You fool…"  
"I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to worry…"  
"Gee, that's very thoughtful of you, Fu!" Minako teasingly poked her toungue at Fu Huo, "So did you win…?"  
"Nah… I got fully out-played,"  
"You lost? Who did you lose to? He must be damn fast in that case…"  
"Yes, that's right she is…"  
"She?"  
"Yes… she's the queen of all road racers. Fukada Kumiko. You heard of her?"  
"Um… well my sister does. I've only met her once though. She came to the bar to visit Maya one time…"

Fu Huo began to cruise at a low speed. He was a little tired and hungry.  
Minako glanced at him for a moment.  
"I can fix you something to eat at my place if you want…" offered Minako.  
"Nah, it's okay… I'm fine,"  
"I know you're hungry, Fu! I can tell those things, you know! I've known you for 15 years after all."  
"Okay, okay… thanks."  
"You usually drive and talk slower when you're hungry. And those aren't the only ways I can tell!"

Fu Huo put a little bit more throttle and increased his speed, hoping to prove Minako wrong.  
They continued along the Route D1uphill section, cruising through the wide sections.  
There was quite a bit of traffic, disabling Fu Huo from foolishly attempting to perform any drifting.  
Soft music played from his system; _'How' – Kyoko Fukada _

"Hey Mina…" spoke Fu.  
"Yeah…?"  
"How's your singing?"  
"Haha… Now what the hell do you care?"  
"Geez… I'm just asking…"  
"You told Maya I can't sing for shit! Don't bet on hearing from me in that case!"  
"Hey… what the hell? When did that happen?"  
"Oh don't lie, Fu. You always diss my performances anyway."  
"I was kidding, okay. Get over it."  
"Well what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm just asking, how's your singing?"  
"To put it on your terms, I'm struggling to hit the right notes and I'm always out of tune."  
"Okay, okay, I take it all back…"  
"Why are you asking anyway…?"  
"Nothing… no reason."  
"I bet there is…"  
"Oh yeah… you can tell again, can't you? Hmph…"  
"I can tell. So spill it, Fu! Hehe…"  
"Uh… I wanna hear you sing again… if that's okay."

Minako could not believe what Fu had just said. He does not usually try to suck up like this. He never sucks up to anybody. _My, he's changed again… _

"You're kidding, right?"  
"No, I'm for real. I wanna hear you sing!"  
"…Really?"  
"Hey… I've taken back all my false criticisms about you. Now, let's hear that voice!"  
"You…really want me to sing for you?"  
"Oh my God, hurry up and sing already!"  
"Heheh… okay."

Fu Huo lowered the revs of his vehicle, as he continued his normal pace down the rising section of D1.  
The side of the mountain gives the best view possible to watch the sun set itself down, slowly tucking itself into the blanket of clouds.  
The reflection shined along the Evo's black armor. Calm breeze entered as Fu Huo rolled down his windows.

_"Tell me why, mitasarenai kanashimanai kotoba ni dekinai…" _

The Lancer flew past the scenery, passing trees, grassland and road signs. Fu Huo throttled on pushing his car further with a slight kick.

_"And How? Tenshi no rakugaki no kono basho sae tozasareta kotou" _

Fu Huo no longer felt uncomfortable thinking about his past. He actually felt happier. Wherever or whatever he was now, Fu Huo could not seem to ask for anything more.

_"Tsuyoku narou to shiteru yowai jibun ga  
"Muri ni kizutsuku koto wa nai... tsubuyaiteru" _

Everything seemed so right. The tournament was behind him now. Perhaps it was fitting for him not to have won it after all. Fu Huo enjoyed driving. And that was it. He just wanted to drive, with Minako by his side. It was much better than winning or becoming famous. Friends seemed more precious.

_"Nakushitemo kanaetai yo  
Tesaguri de ii kara  
Ai ga kureta nanika o shinjite itai" _

Fu Huo secretly enjoyed hearing Minako's voice. Even when she merely talked occasionally, Fu Huo felt comfortable just listening; it was as if just like how a baby only responds to a familiar voice.  
Unfortunately, Fu Huo did not have too many familiar memories about his mother and father.  
Though within Minako, it was as if he had found his only family.

_"Kyou made wa shiranakatta  
Yuuki to ieru mono  
Hareta sora ni mukai dakishimeru" _

The night at Koda's had seemed to be more relaxed and a little calmer. Maya needed a quick break as she had been working non-stop since morning. She tossed her apron away onto her car and leaned on the door.  
For once in a long while, she was finally exhausted. But she was not ready to call it a day. Next to Maya's car was none other than the Neon Serpent's 3000GT VR-4 Turbo.

"Looks like you could use some help," offered Kumiko, who stood by Maya.  
"No thanks. The girls in there are taking care of it. Want a drink?" replied Maya.  
"Oh no, I'm driving… Thanks anyway,"  
"…Driving, huh?"  
"No, I'm not racing or anything…"  
"I heard you were going to retire?" asked Maya.  
"Most likely…" explained Kumiko. "Not until I get Fu Huo to replace me."  
"Hm… yeah. I still don't understand how you managed to beat him."  
"Hey, I'm not that slow," laughed Kumiko.  
"Not as slow as me, anyway," said Maya with a pinch of sarcasm in her tone, "By the way…"  
"What is it?"  
"Like you, I'm also trying to get somebody to replace me. It should be interesting. I'll put mine against yours, how about it?"  
"You mean… you've already found somebody?" said Kumiko in awe.  
"Yes… ages ago. And she's ready."

Before Notorious Angel, before Zui Hou R, it was only Fukada Kumiko and Kouda Maya – the 'D.O.L.L.S' (Dominion of Lovely Ladies Squad). The DOLLS were the finest of the rookie division and also the aces in the local underground street competitions. They were the fastest of D1, and had also set a few records in different other routes, aside from C4.  
Whatever Kumiko could not do, Maya filled in the gaps and vice versa. Following Maya's retirement, the DOLL's legend was carried on through the new N-Angel racing team, but separated in half through the sole Fukada Kumiko. This marked the birth of the Neon Serpent.

The history of DOLLS before its foundation records could have possibly been lost forever, but rumour has it that the two heroines have had past affiliation derived from an ancient legendary racing alliance of a previous half-generation. However, the new age welcomes the coming of a new beginning; new machines, new talent, and a new legend – a legend that the DOLLS are hoping and longing to spring birth to.

Since then, there have been various different local teams with different styles, policies and objectives.  
From the single car-type MIVEC club to the compact car policy of the Honey-C, varieties of competition and organizations have been established in order to further dispute who is the best in their own category. The heavyweight contenders of the scene would include the likes of DOLLS' own spawn, Notorious Angel, as well as the likes of Bu Xia De, and Dreadnaught Racing.  
The tide of these three kingdom-like racing teams have been at a tight clash for the past season, waiting the arise of an entirely new dominant entity to rule them all.

"How long now, Ku?" asked Maya, "How long has it been since Zui?"  
"You know, Maya… I've actually been under them for more than I can remember. Even during our DOLLS…" explained Kumiko.  
"I don't get it… You mean you were secretly in league with them for a long time?"  
"No… it's not like that. It would seem a bit weird at first… But during those times, it might have been that I was already a part of Zui ever since… Without even me knowing it."  
"How is that possible…?" wondered Maya.  
"I think it's about the one who founded Zui…" guessed Kumiko.  
"Oh yeah… who are they…?"  
"I don't think it's a 'they'. I think it's a 'he'."  
"You've met him?"  
"Eventually… When I was told about my place in Zui, I was never introduced to the actually figurehead. All I've received are e-mails and some documents, and from then on, I was assited by staff members on my first day. And since then, I've been competing in autocross events for them, and sometimes… street racing."  
"What made you sign up with them?" asked Maya.  
"They funded me. I was supported and taken care of. I did not know anybody there, yet I felt at home some how… And that's also where I first met Fu Huo."  
"Fu Huo... Was he already part of the organization before you were recruited?"  
"Well, when I met him, we seemed new and I had to explain a lot of things to him. Thought it still felt as if we were on the same situation. Like we've been a part of this Zui Hou R before we even knew it…"  
"So you mean, its like its own secret government?"  
"Well, in a way. But they don't really govern anybody or anything. Aside from racing that is. But when DOLLS were around, it seemed as if we were racing for Zui all along the whole time. I can't explain it further than that…"  
"Yeah… its confusing. But then again, we didn't start DOLLS by getting off on our own feet…"  
"That's actually true…" realized Kumiko, "Could it be…?"  
"You've never met the leader of Zui, haven't you?"  
"That's right. But all we can guess right now, is that the leader is somehow related to DOLLS…"  
"But… there is nobody else who were affiliated with DOLLS aside from you and I, and our mentors…"  
"Our mentors are retired though. Despite the possibility, I highly doubt it. Anyway, the so-called Emperor of Zui Hou finally contacted me. He wants to meet up with Fu Huo and I."  
"Fu Huo too? You think anyone else would have met him?"  
"I don't think so. Nobody really talked about it. It wasn't forbidden or anything… It's just that everyone thought the Shireishou Divine Unit were the true leaders of Zui Hou R. It was just an assumption."  
"I see… Let me know what he's like, okay?"  
"Okay. But don't tell anyone else…" paused Kumiko, "By the way, Zui didn't recruit you, did he?"  
"No… of course not. I was retired and I was already affiliated with N-Angel as the team coach at that point."  
"The Emperor knows about you, Maya. He said he would have invited you if you didn't retire…"  
"You actually had a conversation with him?"  
"Yes… His voice seemed awfully familiar. I couldn't tell who it was however. But he seemed much older than our age. He was very friendly, yet in a professional manner."  
"You think he races…?"  
"I doubt it. If he did, we would have known it."  
"I see… Man, just when I retire, things start getting interesting… But no, don't even think about it. I'm not making a comeback..."

Later that night at the club, the Divine Unit Generals had taken it easy and had layed back from all the highway battles. Their cars stood out from all the rest, compared to the others that one might see everyday. The club was a jam-packed full house. The night had a mix of wild rave music, commercial dance and some house. Shireishou W and Ling Luan made themselves busy among the crowd, as the North General merely watched in boredom. It was clearly not his thing.

The West General made himself busy working himself with the ladies, while Ling seemed to have been in search of something. Making his way to the bar, he ordered himself a drink on his way.

"There you are," said a voice, as a girl had tapped Ling Luan by the shoulder.  
"Oh… its you. How've you been?" he replied.

It was Jeni, the girl whom he met at the game center.  
"What time did you get here? I was looking all over for you," said Ling Luan.  
"Oh, I just got here…"  
"You go clubbing often in your area?"  
"Not really, I'm just here to kill time for a while until I get on with what I gotta do…"  
"Like what?" wondered Ling.  
"Come with me. Let's talk about it elsewhere."  
"Why?"  
"Because it involves you too."  
"Me…?"

Ling Luan could not believe his ears. And there was no way he could have been drunk at that point.  
The two quickly made their way out of the club and into the parking lot.  
_What's going on? _Ling felt like he had no choice but to follow Jeni, who continued to drag him outside.

Jeni had dragged him and shoved him into one of the parked cars. She started kissing him, not giving him any room to resist.  
_Man… already. _Ling Luan was wrapped. Feeling lucky, he grabbed onto the girl and kissed her on.

"So this is what you were talking about?" asked Ling Luan.  
"No, actually, there's something else I had in mind…" suggested Jeni.  
"And what would that be?"

Jeni gave Ling a rather piercing look. Out of nowhere, she blurted out, "Your performance at the arcade was not hoax. I know you are a street racer…"  
"Huh…? Well, yeah…"  
"I've heard all about you… Shireishou S!"  
"So you know about me,"

Ling stepped back from the car. "And you're right about one thing. My performance was for real. But I can do much better than that with a real car!"  
"I thought so. You represent Zui Hou R, do you not? Don't hide it."  
"Jeni… is this what you were talking about?"

The girl leaned over and gave him another soft kiss. "That's right. I've been on to you all this time, Ling. I know who you are. After all, I've seen you and your friends at the BXD tournament…"

"So what is it you want from me?"  
"I've fixed an opponent for you… tonight."  
"You can't be serious…"

Jeni had then quickly given him another provocative kiss. "Do it for me, will you? Your skills aren't the only thing about you that interest me anyway…"  
"If you wanted to see me race, you could've just asked. But why the seduction?"  
"That part has nothing to do with it. Like I said… your skills aren't the only thing that interest me…"  
"…Is that so? What do you mean then?"  
"We can talk about that part much later. Right now, are you willing to accept the challenge for the sake of your own team?"  
"Well… it's so sudden… I don't even know whom I'm racing. But in the name of Zui Hou, I won't back down."

The girl giggled at him mockingly, and pointed at the car he was leaning on. "You'll be racing against this."  
The South General had turned around, and finally realized that the car he was leaning on was a dark green R32 Skyline GT-R. And near the fender, displayed a sticker – 'Bu Xia De'.

Several moments later into the night, Ling found himself at the peak of Route D1, alongside his newfound opponent – an actual Bu Xia De elite. There was nothing more on Ling's mind but to complete the race. He felt a little angry with himself earlier on, feeling deceived and taken advantage of. But Zui Hou had overshadowed his mind and made him realize that he must prove their formidability once again.

The R32 lined itself up next to the Evo VII. It was not Jeni's usual attitude. She was usually the quiet and shy type rather than her seemingly provocative attitude earlier on.  
However, business is business. She had received a direct order from Alex that she was to find a Zui Hou member to defeat. Deep in her mind, she wonders why she had gone through all the deception.  
And at that moment, she had decided to herself that it was real. Jeni had then realized that she had other better intentions for Ling Luan.  
_After this race, maybe Alex would gimme a break. _

There was nobody to count down the race. Ling and Jeni had agreed that he'd lead from the start while Jeni would stay behind and follow in a handicap-like start up.  
_I feel bad about myself. I didn't intend to use him like that. Though meeting him at the game center was a benefit for both Bu Xia De… as well as myself… _

Arriving home at last, Chuan Fu Huo tossed his jacket onto the table and made his was to the bedroom.  
It has been a rather good day for him in a while as he was finally at peace with Minako.  
However, there was nothing else he had planned for the rest of the night. He threw himself on his large bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I'm not tired at all. I'm kinda bored… _

Fu Huo felt a little lonely spending his time alone in the apartment. No roommates, no neighbours; just him. It had not really mattered until now. He was usually away from home during times like this.  
But no racing for him tonight. No putting his life at risk this time.  
He remembers everything Minako kept nagging him about quitting racing while he was still in one piece.

_Perhaps I should listen to her for once…? …Nah. _

Moments later, he had received a call from his cell phone. It was a bit of relief for him. Merely answering the call was enough for him to have something to do.

"Hello?" answered Fu Huo.  
"Good evening, Fu. It's me…"

Fu's face lit up in excitement. He was not expecting such a call.  
"Kumi…! Good evening!"  
"How have you been? You seem a little enthusiastic tonight."  
"Do I? Well, I don't think so…"  
"You should be excited actually. I have something to tell you about."  
"Really? What is it?"

Fu Huo crossed his fingers in the hopes that Kumiko would not tell him anything about racing or cars this time.  
Kumiko continued.

"You know how you've always been wondering who our leader is?" said Kumiko.

_Guess not… _

"Hm… yeah. You mean Emperor Zui?"  
"Yes… Well… I've received a letter from him. He says he wants to meet up with us… in person."

Back at the club, the remaining Divine Unit Generals had met back up as North and West began their search for Ling Luan. They had tried calling him a few times, but with no response.

"Where could he be?" panicked N.  
"Don't worry about him, he probably found a girl or something…" cheered up West.  
"So what do we do now?" asked N.  
"We'll just stay here as planned. He'll probably show up in the morning. Just chill."

The North General had pulled out his cell phone and began to type an SMS.  
"Relax man, he's fine," suggested West.

However, the North General did not listen. He hastily made his way to the parking lot area.  
_Man, he must be jealous or something. _thought West. He followed N to the parking lot, urging him to stay. He had been looking forward to going back to the club for a while and he was not about to let a kill-joy like N ruin things for him.

Shireishou N explored around the parking lot like a lost child. W ran after him, convincing him to go back. _Man, he's acting hysterical now. I hate it when he's like this. _

"His car is not here…" noticed N.  
"So what? He's probably gone of somewhere more important."  
"He would have told us…"

The West General had quickly taken out his own cell phone, and showed N an SMS.

'Be back soon. Just gotta take care of something. –S'

"You see? There's nothing to be worried about. Now let's just get back in there," insisted West.

Down to the latest hour, engines howled and tires screeched as both behemoth-like cars ploughed down Route D1 at around midnight. The R32 had taken the upper hand easily on the straightaway, overpowering the LanEvo VII and grabbing the lead.

_This was like in the game center… but this time… we're at D1. _  
Ling Luan gripped his steering wheel and tailed the GT-R helplessly.

_It's such a beast. What power… It has the full advantage on a course like D1… _

Both cars steered into the inside, taking the same line and gripped past through the apex. The LanEvo was able to gain on the R32, but the gap widens a little bit more along the straightaway.

_Man, and I thought she looked pretty good too. All this just to find out that she only wants to race… _

Jeni had pumped on the gas, and took off at insanely high speeds. Her R32 was probably at least 2-4kph faster than Ling's Evo VII.  
The gap widened even further along the mild straightaway.  
_He handles that WRC weapon delicately. Considering his aggression throughout his actions, it all still seems precise. He drives as if he cannot afford to make a mistake, yet he is being pressured… _  
Jeni had not become excited in a while. Though she had second thoughts about him hating her for the little deceptive scenario.  
But she knew for sure that it was not an act.

The Evolution VII began to skid along the outside; Ling regaining control of his vehicle and throttled on. He only barely managed to cover much ground from the opponent.  
_She's coping with the understeering quite well. It's given that I can't touch her on the straights. But if I can keep throwing myself in her face on the corners, I still might have a chance… _

Using left-foot braking techniques to adjust his cornering speed, Ling pulled his E-brake slightly to position his car early for the next hairpin.

_I have only a little chance to take her out. I gotta steal it and then block her for the remainder of the pass… _

Everything that Ling Luan has done had brought him closer to falling into Jeni's trap.  
She was in great shape, and confident was prime. She was ready to show him the same thing she had completed at the Game Center.

Bu Xia De's silent beast was hymned by the sound of _'Pamela' – Initial D _  
There was nobody else in BXD's Street Elite who paralleled Jeni's style. She was calm in person, but a monster behind the wheel of her Skyline. Control was her aim, and power was her middle name.  
Her anti-social concept is expressed through the brawling looks of her dark-green R32.

_Will he hate me…? _Jeni's concentration was seemingly to have been fragile throughout the race.

The Evo VII soon appeared within her rear view.

_'In the night  
While I'm walking into the dark   
I'm thinking of you  
You're my light  
You're the screen the reflexes my heart  
There's something with you' _

Ling Luan did not hesitate, and pushed as hard as he can, utilizing the mobility of his WRC weapon.  
Jeni was not able to capitalize on anything. She felt a loss coming for her tonight.  
But the race was not over.

_I can't hold back. I'm with BXD! _

Jeni had found herself crusing a little slower than usual. She had noticed the LanEvo coming closer and closer. _Could Zui Hou R really be greater than we are? _

After a few more corners cleared, and the Evo VII was right behind the R32.

_'Come to me my baby to the world of creation  
Take me higher lady if you want my devotion  
Show your love to me  
Honey can't you see  
Take my hands and never let me down now' _

For some reason, Ling felt sudden ease. He felt so in control. _I haven't got this yet. She could still pull out somethin' outta nowhere… _

The moment the Evo VII had passed her by, Jeni had quickly snapped out of her trance.  
She had been facing her opponent's rear bumper before she even knew it.

_I still got a chance left! I can't make any more mistakes! _

The R32 had aggressively made its way next to the Evo VII. There was hardly anything Ling could do but hope for the best.  
It has been quite a while since he had practiced on D1, hoping that there would be tighter, better places to lose the Skyline.

_The GT-R's weaknesses are pretty obvious. But why can't I seem to exploit them now? _  
Ling Luan did not gain from using the same technique as Jeni.  
Both cars aggressively took the inside line, trying to prevent their vehicles from skidding.

The battle could go both ways at this point. Though for one driver, the race was already over.  
_I shouldn't have done what I did… I know how it feels… _  
Rolling side-by-side, Jeni had gradually overpowered her opponent.

_That car has clearly around 400HP. But it's not invincible. I still have a chance. _  
Ling Luan yet again struggled to keep up with his opponent. _I am the General of the South! I cannot be easily played with like that! _

The R32 slowed down with a significant loss of speed within the next hairpin as Jeni began to cover the inside once again.  
Ling had decided to tackle in a different manner. Turning his wheels near the outside, and then quickly turning back in, he kept the throttle on while using the brakes with the left foot. His car was able to gain enough oversteer to complete the turn in a greater speed than the R32.

_It's too late… This is the end of the course… _  
Jeni felt confident and did not bother with her opponent any longer. Her powerful GT-R glided through the straight-aways effortlessly.

However, there was one last hairpin curve before the finish.  
_So many mistakes… I can't pass up this chance! _  
The Evo VII cruised at full speed.

The two cars ploughed through the hairpin at similar rates they had done so with the previous turn.  
Ling's exit speed was slightly greater than the R32.

The Evo VII was finally gaining on the Skyline. The revs screamed across the line as both cars throttled it all the way to the finish.

Despite the weight disadvantage, the R32 GT-R had overpowered the Lancer at the last minute and was able to get partially ahead of Jeni's opponent.

_Damn… didn't work. Ksssoh! _  
Ling Luan had parked his car near the sidelines while Jeni had done the same.

_I was not just me… but Zui Hou lost tonight too… damnit. _  
He leaned back and rested his head onto his Recaro seat in disappointment.  
Firstly, his hopes had been taken up only to have to plummet back down, thinking it would have been his lucky night with the girl. Then much to add to his grief, he had disgraced his own dynasty.  
His concentration was poor during the race. It was a well set trap made by his opponent.

_She was screwing with my head all along… Just so she can defeat me. Just so Bu Xia De can score against us. She had to go through all that… It was all her plan to distort me… _

Ling stepped out of his vehicle and leaned against his door.  
The door to the R32 had slowly begun to open. Jeni stepped out shyly, and made her way to see Ling Luan.

Without looking at Jeni, Ling had greeted her, "Congratualtions. You won…"  
"Ling…" called out Jeni in a poor, weak voice. "I'm sorry to have lead you on like that…"  
"Tch…don't bother. I'm used to it. It's fine."  
"No Ling… do you remember what I told you before the race?"  
"No I don't…"  
"I told you that I wanted to talk to you about something after the battle…"  
"Gee, and what would that be?" said Ling in a sarcastic tone.  
"No please hear me out," Jeni had sounded almost pleading, "I didn't do the things that I did just to race you…"

Ling Luan had momentarily looked away in disbelief. Jeni had moved herself closer to him and gave him a soft kiss once again, but took his hand and had placed a small piece of paper on it.

Ling could not say a word. Jeni had walked away and stepped inside her vehicle and then drove off.  
He took the piece of paper and looked at it. It was Jeni's phone number…


	25. Third Gear: Meeting the Emperor

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'Meeting the Emperor'

Days have passed since the first loss of Zui Hou. Kumiko had finished grooming herself in her dresser and had put on another dress. She was yet again, quite dressy and she enjoyed every bit of it. After all, she was about to meet up with the Emperor himself.  
Kumiko picked up her phone, "You ready, Fu? Okay, I'll meet you there in half an hour."  
She slipped on her sandals and made her way to the parking.  
Kumiko barely stays at her apartment, thus everything seems quite tidy. She started up her car and back out slowly.

The car revved softly, then drove out of the parking area like the serpent it is. Kumiko noticed her tank needed refills. _This wouldn't last… _

The GTO cruised through the lights, passing by houses and buildings, quietly revving past the bystanders as they looked in awe.  
Block by block, nobody who came across Kumiko's 3000GT took their eyes off it.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon, the sun was bright and the sky was clear. Kumiko cruised her way along the city area.  
Her GTO made its way to the nearest gas station and filled up.

_I'm dying to find out more about Emperor Zui… I wonder what Fu is thinking… _

A few moments later, Kumiko had driven her way into the far corner of the city area. She could not contain her excitement and drove straight past the reception, which had the gates already open for her.

Kumiko and her 3000GT were no strangers to the Zui Hou R headquarters. Kindly greeted by the friendly staff that which had treated her like a family member for so long, she had made her way into parking her vehicle at the Central Garage where she met up with Chuan Fu Huo.

Greeting him with a soft kiss, Kumiko began to explain to him, "I was given this key. It apparently takes us to a new area of the HQ. Emperor Zui should meet us there. Let's go."

"Aren't we a little early?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Actually… we are a bit. Let's look around then, shall we?"  
"Sounds fine with me!" replied Fu Huo cheerfully.

Being alone with Fukada Kumiko always excited Fu Huo, even though his hopes fall each time.  
But at this moment, he could not help but think about what he was about to get in to.   
_Emperor Zui? I've never actually thought about him… Maybe he was that guy who spoke to me during that test run a few months ago? _

The Central Garage was within a medium-sized building, where different tuning branches and offices had been set. Fu Huo followed Kumiko's lead and got inside the elevator.

Watching Kumiko's every move, Fu Huo had a warm feeling as he perversely stared at her from behind. She inserted a key card into a slot and pressed a button. It led to one of the restricted access floors.  
The doors shut, and Kumiko found herself staring at them. The elevator trip seemed rather long and dragging.  
Fu Huo continued to stare at her. His hormones kept chewing at him. He badly wanted to hold the woman who stood in front of him.  
It was one of the situations that he had always imagined; he and Kumiko alone in an elevator.

Fu Huo could not contain himself any longer. He slowled moved away from the wall and slowly closer to Kumiko. He motioned his arms and slowly began to try and place his hands on her shoulders.

Kumiko was completely unaware and continued to stare at the elevator door. Just before Fu Huo was able to touch her, the elevator had stopped and the doors had finally opened.  
Kumiko walked forward.

_Damn _  
Fu Huo quickly tucked his hands in his pocket. _So close… _  
He and Kumiko walked through a series of dimly lit corridors.

"Weird place… I have not been here before," said Kumiko.  
"Really? I thought you would have been everywhere, Ku," claimed Fu Huo.  
"Nah… I'm actually not that authorized either…"

Moments later, they came across corridors with cars set on display along the sides.  
There was a black S2000 with a Mugen kit, which revolved around on a platform. It had a yellow and red sticker on the fender – 'C4'  
The environment seemed like a show room of some sort.  
Kumiko and Fu Huo walked through another set of automatic doors and into another corridor.

There was another display, this time, there were two cars on each side. Both were different types of RX-7 FD3S. The one on the left was a black Spirit R type A equipped with a MazdaSpeed kit.  
On the other side was a dark green Efini RX-7 Type R with a MazdaSpeed A Spec GTC bodykit. Both had the C4 sticker on them.

"Whose cars are these?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"I don't have the slightest idea," replied Kumiko.

They both went through another corridor. There was only one car on display. It was a white RX-7 FC3S; a limited edition Infini III with RS Watanabe rims and a modified front bumper from Fujita Engineering.

"Now that's a beautiful car," said Fu Huo.  
"Yes it is… I hardly see any of these nowadays though…" said Kumiko.  
"Let's continue…"

Momentarily, Fu Huo began to get an awkward feeling. He began to feel as if he was about to be overwhelmed by something. But he felt that he needed to continue to find out what it was.  
It was simply a weird gut feeling.  
The two had gone past the final corridor and entered another room.  
It was much different from the others.  
It was more like a platform. It was larger than all the other ones in the other corridors. It seemed like an elevating platform for vehicles.

Fu Huo and Kumiko had looked on and found that there was a car that stood alone on the platform.  
The car looked very familiar to Fu Huo, yet he still had no idea of what it was. It felt to him like an old acquaintance, yet he barely knew anything about it.

The car was white, with a black hardtop, with a scoop-like intake mounted on the rear engine. The shape was rather long and exotic. In Fu Huo's eyes, the car had a somewhat divine prescence. But this was not the first time he had encountered this vehicle.

"So this is where they keep it…" confirmed Kumiko.  
"Ku… this car is…"  
"Yes… it is."

Fu Huo stepped up and moved closer to the car. He made himself busy and began to examine it from the front.  
"This is a beautiful car…" he said, as he looked at its badge, "But I've never seen this kind of Honda…"

"They've stopped making it. It's a very rare car now," said Kumiko. "The Emperor had gathered his remaining funds into retrieving this vehicle that you see before you. This is the crown jewel of Zui Hou R itself. The late model NSX Type R…"

"NSX-R…" repeated Fu Huo like he was in a trance.  
"This car is the basis of our ultimate project. The elimination of physical constraints that limit driving potential and destroy all barriers. Its codename is 'KYOKO'."

"That is correct," said a deep, firm voice that spoke from the dimly lit areas.

A figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. In an instant, the lights have been turned up brighter, lighting up the room.  
The figure was a man who was dressed in a pale gole trench coat, with pants to match and a grey office shirt. He wore dark brown leather shoes and gold chains from his neck along with a pair of gold gloves.  
He had a medium build, however his face could not be seen. The man wore a gold mask with different little jewels and crests along the sides. The mask seemed mechanical, almost like a small helmet.

"Are you… Emperor Zui?" asked Kumiko softly.  
"Again, you are correct, Kumi-chan," said the Emperor.

Kumiko and Fu Huo could not make out the words to say. The Emperor's presence was simply overwhelming.  
"It's an honour to finally meet you at least, Emperor…" added Kumiko.  
"There's no need for any formalities, Kumi-chan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both,"

The Emperor walked closer to the two, and looked toward Fu Huo's direction.  
"Ah… good to see you again… X."  
"Uh… yes sir,"  
"Haha… I said don't worry about formalities."

The Emperor turned towards the white NSX-R.  
"I see you were marveling at its beauty. X, you are currently the only of the Shireishou Divine Unit Generals who can handle KYOKO…"  
"But… the test a few months ago was a failure…" explained Fu Huo.  
"No, X. It was a success. The wave patterns recorded from the last test showed us how well your brain sync'ed with the system's performance… It was off the charts. Not even Kumi-chan has a record like that…"

"Emperor, can you tell us a little bit about the KYOKO System?" requested Kumiko.  
"Ah, yes. Of course Kumi-chan. As you said earlier on, Project KYOKO is our ultimate aim to eliminate all barriers in true racing potential. We all know that it takes a perfectly stable mind and focus to be able to handle such a system. But with it, combined with the project car, it is an invincible street weapon."

The Emperor continued, "There was a reason why the NSX-R was selected for Project KYOKO. The NSX-R is basically the ultimate street car. It is unparralelled in terms of control, response, and handling, which is ideal for such a system to work with…"

"I've heard that it only weilds a naturally aspirated V6 engine that only pulls at around 276HP? Why is it that it can keep up with my 3000GT?" asked Kumiko.

"Even without KYOKO, the NSX-R was already a formidable machine. The VTEC truly shines with the insanely high revs that the NSX-R can reach. The suspension settings are totally re-mastered and the gear ratios are nothing short of perfect. Not to mention the car's weight. The car was already as light as a feather due to the vast weight reduction modifications and an aerodynamic carbon fibre body. It was the perfect car for KYOKO; it gives the driver ultimate control and the response is most efficient to work with KYOKO."

The Emperor walked around the NSX-R once again, "This car does not need any more horsepower than it already has. 280 is just right for the ultimate touge weapon. But then again, its official horsepower ratings are totally meaningless. Have you seen this thing on the dyno at all?"

"Um… no," replied Fu Huo.  
"Trust me, not like it matters, but this surely has more than just 276HP," claimed the Emperor.

He continued, "The combination of KYOKO and the NSX-R would create an absolute god on the street. The right driver can fly through each curve at unholy speeds as he sees fit. We are still in deep search for the one who will tame KYOKO. So far, you X are the closest we have in doing so. But it is still far too early to bring out KYOKO into the open."

"I'm not sure…" claimed Fu Huo, _But if I were to get my hands on KYOKO… Nobody will be able to match me. I'll be the best there is! Not Kumi, nor Maya… but me! _

"There are still many tests to be taken. KYOKO must not be tampered with until further notice. By strict order, KYOKO remains here," explained the Emperor.

Fu Huo stood by the car and began to think to himself. _I don't need to wait for the Emperor's approval! I'm standing right here in front of it! _

The Emperor continued to explain, "The project itself was named after the Street Angel. Have you heard of it?"  
"No sir. Please enlighten us…" requested Kumiko.  
"It was a long time ago, somewhere around the time of C4 was a legendary street racer who dominated the world of touge racing. She was strictly a road racer; she was quite hidden from the eyes of the autocross industry and kept a low profile. Her name was of course, Kyoko. She was beautiful and was like a goddess on the street. Her driving skills were of legend and unmatched by any other challenger. She had been seen to have driven many different types of cars and has mastered each one. Her reputation earned her the title of the 'Street Angel', because of how she displayed her abilities on the road with a touch of 'divinity'. She was well acquainted with the legendary members of C4 and was married to a fellow street racer called Hyuga."

"Master Hyu?" exclaimed Kumiko.  
"You know him?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Yes…! Master Hyu was my mentor! Maya knows about him too!" said Kumiko.  
"So where abouts is this Master Hyu now?" asked Fu.  
"I don't know… Anyway, let's let the Emperor finish…"

"Nobody has been able to defeat Kyoko. Until one day, Kyoko and Hyuga had an unforgettable race along the routes of C4. The race was so intense that unfortunately, Hyuga's beloved wife had a fatal accident and completely totaled. Since then, Hyuga was unable to forgive himself and was too broken on the result and had banished himself from the world of road racing…"

"So that's why Master Hyu had disappeared," said Kumiko.  
"You were around the time it happened?" asked the Emperor.  
"Um… well, not really. I was still a newbie back then. When I heard about the crash, I thought it was Master Hyu. But the car was different, so I was confused. But after that, Master Hyu was never to be found again, so Maya and I continued to practice among ourselves since then and formed the DOLLS," explained Kumiko.

"Hmm…" Fu Huo arrogantly crossed his arms and said, "Looks like you two still didn't learn your lesson after that crash. Even after the disappearance of Hyuga, you still continued on to race…"

"That's right. Master Hyu taught us many things about touge. Following his disappearance… Maya and I had to continue his legacy through DOLLS. Then one day, Maya saw the light and quit racing, because she did not want her little sister to follow along her footsteps. But once a racer, always a racer. Maya could not resist, so she was due to bring her sister to autocross. Much to her surprise, her sister had somehow got into street racing. Maya had soon lost hope and just went with the flow, now her little sister is taking over her N-Angel racing posse…" admitted Kumiko.

"Minako? But she doesn't know jack about cars…" said Fu Huo. "But why is she racing all of a sudden? There must be a special reason…"

"Nevertheless, our project was created in memory of the Street Angel. Her divine legacy continues on through Project KYOKO," claimed the Emperor. "But I'm afraid I have come across rumours about a leak within our organization…"

"What do you mean?" asked Fu Huo, "A leak of information, perhaps?"  
"That is correct, X. A leak of information containing the blueprints of Project KYOKO and the KYOKO capsule samples have been rumoured to have been able to reach the black market. For the mean time, I'd like you and Kumi-chan to look into this matter personally."

"You can count on us to protect Kyoko-chan's legacy," announced Kumiko.  
"Is there anything else?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Yes, there is," added the Emperor. "Right about now, Bu Xia De would have announced a challenge to our Shireishou Divine Unit. I'm counting on you and the Generals to defend our dynasty and subdue Bu Xia De's Street Elite…"

"Got it," answered Fu Huo.

"I see we've already nailed one," announced Reiko to her fellow BXD racers along the dinner table at her house, "We've taken out Zui Hou's Evo VII thanks to Jeni. That's three more to go."

It was around 7:30 in the evening, Alex and Sly had spent dinner at Fao and Reiko's place for a little bit of discussion and report session about their current underground project.

"We were actually quite lucky," considered Alex, "The Zui Hou R members are extremely difficult to find. But it appears Jeni had been able to easily gain contact with one,"

"It's not like her," said Sly, "Maybe she had different intentions?"  
"Its none of our business. She's done her job right. That's all. But maybe we can ask her assistance in contacting the other Zui Hou R members…" continued Alex.  
"I'll go next," claimed Reiko, "I'll contact Fukada Kumiko personally. She is an old acquaintance of mine, and perhaps we can negotiate."  
"But you have already lost against her, have you not?" remarked Sly.  
"Yes, that is true," admitted Reiko, "But I never said that it was her that I would hunt down."  
"Now that you mention it, Fukada Kumiko was meant to retire…" added Alex, "So who do you have in mind?"  
"I'm not sure yet… Like I said, I'll try and negotiate with Fukada Kumiko," repeated Reiko.

She already knew whom exactly she wanted to face. And she also knew exactly where to do it.  
There are other members of Zui Hou R other than Kumiko whom she could destroy.  
Hanging on with nothing but her close friend, the RX-7 FD3S Spirit R, Reiko was determined not to let her loss in the tournament go unpunished.  
She had momentarily left the table and into the lounge to use the phone.

"She's really changed," whispered Sly to Alex.  
"Actually, she has a bit. She seems more determined now…"  
"Maybe it's because of her loss in the tournament?"  
"That might be the case. I never knew she took this shit so seriously,"  
"Who knows, it's probably something between her and Kumiko…?"  
"That's another possibility. I just hope it doesn't get in the way of our objective."

Several moments later, Reiko returned to the table.  
"So how'd it go?" asked Alex.  
"She said she'll send someone to meet me at H3. From there, the battle begins," answered Reiko.  
"Do you know who it is?" asked Sly.  
"No. Kumiko did not say whom exactly she was sending. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. The race begins tonight at 10:30PM."  
"Tonight? Already?" said Sly in surprise.

At around the same time, the main Dreadnaught tuning branch headquarters had closed down early that night for a special reason.

Raide managed the offices by himself as he welcomed a stranger into the shop.  
"So it is you," commented Raide, "What brings you to Dreadnaught Racing?"

The man briefly shook Raide's hand and sat down near his desk.  
"What can I help you with?" asked Raide.  
"I was wondering if you were interested in doing some business. A street-related transaction," said the man. He looked quite young, wore a black jacket with Chinese design and some black pants along with a white office shirt and black loafers. He seemed to be a young Asian man with a comb-over and layered hairstyle. He had a rather serious, yet a little desperate expression on his face.

"What exactly do you mean?" wondered Raide.  
"Let's cut to the chase. I want to offer you the ultimate formula for the fastest racing,"

The man pulled out a document from his jacket. He then asked Raide firmly, "How are your funds going at the moment?"  
"Well… we currently have quite a high income these days… But what does that have to do with…"  
The man interrupted him, "This is business. Money is needed of course,"  
"Huh, okay, fine, I'll hear you out for what you have to say."

The man layed the document onto the table and spread it in front of Raide.  
It was a set of blueprints. _What could this be…? _wondered Raide.

The man began to explain, "What you see in front of you is the formula for the ultimate fastest racing…"  
The man began to explain further, and moment after moment, Raide was astonished at what he had heard. The man had shown him other documents, which supplemented to the unorthodox-looking blueprints that the man had supplied him. Several moments have passed as the young man continued to explain just what exactly he was trying to deal.

"W-Where… did you get these? Incredible…" gasped Raide.

The man had briefly taken an item out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table.  
It was a little capsule with faint writing on it. Raide had not seen or recognize what kind of capsule it is.

"This capsule is an internal version of this system," explained the man. "Using this creates the ultimate mind stability and total alertness and focus…"  
"What are the contents of this capsule?" asked Raide.  
"That will be supplied for you, but that's if you re willing to do business…"

Raide was clueless. He could not believe what he saw in front of his eyes. _This can lead us to supremacy… This system alone could mean the end of all conventional driving skill… But it's so tempting and hard to resist. If I could get our hands on something like this… Dreadnaught Racing will be an immortal entity in all of car racing and motoring enthusiasts. _

Raide found it extremely difficult to pass up.  
"And what costs are involved, or rather, requested in exchange for these?" asked Raide.  
"I haven't quite thought about it yet. But are you thinking of continuing this business?" asked the man.  
"As dangerous as it may be, we have a lot of uses for that program…"

The man had sat silently for a few moments. After a while, he had packed everything he had laid on the table and took it to his suitcase.  
"You may have the system on these terms…" began the man, "An initial payment of $50,000, plus a duplicate of the actual physical form of the system itself,"  
"$50,000?" exclaimed Raide.  
"I need the money…" said the man, "But you may have these if you fulfill my other request…"

Raide seemed as desperate as the man was at this point, "And what might that be?"  
"You will choose the right medium for that system. I am not good with handling programs, so perhaps you might have some use for it. Change its codename too while you're at it…" said the man.

"Okay… you got a deal," confirmed Raide.  
The man gave him the account number for the money to be transferred.  
"Remember, I can easily take that back from you. So you better not cheat me with my money…" suggested the man.

"Of course not," said Raide, "You'll get your $50,000 plus a complete physical sample of the system."

The man shook Raide's hand once again before leaving. He made his way out of the shop as he received a call on his cell phone.

"Where the hell are you?" said a female voice that spoke through the man's handset.  
"Don't worry, I just had to take care of something…" replied the man.  
"Well, there's gonna be a race at Route H3 tonight. You might not want to miss it," said the woman on the phone.  
"I'll see," said the man, "Who's racing by the way?"  
"Bu Xia De and Zui Hou R…" said the woman, "Remember, we still have some objectives to complete…"  
"I know, I remember," said the man just before he hung up.

He made his way to his car and quickly drove off out of Dreadnaught's parking area…


	26. Third Gear: And His Name Was Stephen

ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'And His Name Was Stephen'

Later during the night, Route H3 had its own share of gathering drivers; most of which were Bu Xia De second stringers. The weather was calm with only a gentle breeze twirling through the bushes as few cars had made their way near towards the heights of the mountain pass.  
Mirishima Reiko drove her way up along with her other team members, Alex, Sly, and Jeni.  
Bu Xia De's Street Elite positioned themselves on different sections, located at the tourist parking located throughout the pass.  
Reiko felt a little uneasy and impatient, yet tried to keep a clear head. Anything less tha zero concentration could be fatal at Route H3, as well as any other condition.  
She knew that she was playing a crazy game; a dangerous game. But that was the very thrill of it.  
And every player, no matter whom, as long as they survive, is extraordinary.

There were hardly any spectators for the race, as the match had only been made not so long ago.  
_Kumiko better not have stood me up. _  
Reiko had already moved her car into the starting point. It was barely 10:15 and she had already been revving her engine, ready to begin the race even before her opponent had arrived.

Just before she was about to reach for her phone in the attempt to call Kumiko to find out what exactly was going on, a report of another racer was sighted making its way through the pass.

"What car is it?" asked Reiko, after pulling down her windows.  
"Well… it appears to be an FD," reported Fao.  
"I see…"

It was exactly what Reiko had wanted. She did not tell the other BXD members whom she chose.  
"By the way, there's also another car alongside it, also making its way here," said Fao.  
"…Say what?"  
"It appears to be a LanEvo VII,"

"Evo VII?" interrupted Jeni, "What could he be doing here?"  
It was unexpected, but Jeni somehow felt relieved. It was almost as if she wanted that other car to show up. _But why did he come? Well it makes sense; they are team members after all… But there are only two of them…? _

On their way to the starting point were Zui Hou R's Mazdaspeed RX-7 A Spec and Ralliart Lancer Evolution VII. Both cars slowly cruised past the other Bu Xia De members and made their presence known.  
They parked along the side, near the starting point. Their drivers stepped out of the vehicles and confirmed.  
"I will be your opponent tonight," claimed the General Of the West, "As requested by Miss Fukada Kumiko, I will race you tonight on your conditions, except my team mate has joined me and will serve nothing more than a one-man cheering squad. I believe that is fair."

Reiko extended her hand forward to shake with Shireishou W.  
"What is your name?" she asked, "Your real name…"  
"…Stephen," said her opponent, "That's all I'm allowed to disclose."  
"That's fine with me, Stephen. It's a pleasure. Let's have fun tonight, shall we?"  
"Sure. What are your conditions?"  
"Let's keep it simple. We both start evenly, and whoever finishes first wins."  
"Got it. I'm ready any time."

Stephen made his way back to his car and positioned it side by side with Reiko's Spirit R.  
It was an RX-7 battle, however, there were still minor differences.

Ling Luan stepped out of his car and briefly wished his partner some luck.  
Within a short moment, a somewhat familiar individual approached him.

"So you came," said Jeni.  
"That's right," confirmed Ling.  
"Its… good to see you again,"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. Are you still mad at me for what I did a couple of days ago?"  
"I'm over it," claimed Ling, "Actually, I've already forgotten about it,"  
"Really? That's good…"

The two of them looked at each other, but said nothing. Ling Luan had a blank expression on his face.  
Jeni had joined him and leaned on his car, exchanging no words with each other. She was really a shy girl at heart.

Without paying much attention, Ling and Jeni had barely noticed the two racers speed off as they began to start the battle.

Fao made his way back to the galleries after the cars had blasted their way past him.  
He was probably one of the only individuals that could not care less about tonight's result. He was part of neither team even though it was his wife that was to compete. As long as Reiko had come back alive – that was all that matters.  
_There's probably only such a very minor difference maker in this match other than their skills… I've helped Reiko with tuning her car. From the badge design, Zui Hou's FD is an earlier Efini model. But who knows what it runs under that chassis. But Reiko's skills actually aren't as bad as they look. She could win this if she plays it all right…_

The yellow and gray FD3S were side by side. Being at an advantage once again, Reiko utilized her knownledge and experience from training on her very home course.  
Reiko stole the inside on the first corner and grabbed the lead without hesistation.

_That's one down, three to go! _  
Reiko wanted to add another Zui Hou R member to BXD's kill record. She had badly wanted this ever since she lost to Fukada Kumiko at the very same course.  
Stephen had no choice but to try and mimic Reiko's turn-ins. Most Zui Hou R members are skilled enough to copy opponent's moves, at the same time, exclude their mistakes. But that was only one of Stephen's finely tuned techniques. He had a reputation to have been able to slay even the most formidable of four-wheel-drive rally monsters with his rotary.

The next two sections did not differ from the beginning pace. Reiko kept the lead with her clean-to-vicious driving style, while Stephen was unable to grasp the flow and rhythm of the pass. Everything was so different.

_Ling Luan's already lost one. For him and Zui Hou, I'll avenge them both! _  
Stephen grew tired of playing chase. He was also one of the few drivers that could give even Fukada Kumiko a tough run, as he displayed in the previous tournament.

Stephen did not understand the concept of the current team battle. All he cared about was that he had to win. Being a car fanatic all his life, he loved his RX-7 and every moment with it.  
He was one of those drivers who are finally in touch with their skills and are almost 'one with their vehicle'. There was still much he was to improve on, but his concept was always 'style'.  
And the FD3S suited his needs quite well.

Both cars dived through the downhill twists at similar speeds. Music pumped through Stephen's car – _'Sound Of Silence' – Koda Kumi _

_'Hirosugiru heya no yuka ni suwarikomu  
Nani mo kamo ga toosugite te ga todokanai' _

Stephen was able to match everything Reiko had thrown at him, whether it be in racing technique or stable concentration. He had seen it all before. 

_'Dakishimeru nukumori sae ushinatte  
Tameiki ga shiroku kemuri mune no kodou sae kikoeru' /I'_

He had already figured the race out from the past result from Kumiko's battle with Reiko previous last month. But Stephen did not have the weight issues that Kumiko's 3000GT suffers from.  
Having almost the same vehicle, Stephen could evenly match whatever pace Reiko had dictated, and possibly take control on his own.

I 'Silence  
Omoeba itsumo anata no nioi ga shiteta' 

At this rate, Reiko had been using the same tactics she had with her previous race at H3.  
Despite her home course advantage, Stephen was able to capitalize on where she flawed.

_'Silence  
Kotaete kureta dakara kitto kagayaiteta noni' _

Learning from the previous battle and utilizing his time from the first two sections, Stephen remained in position. Yet, Reiko had already been anticipating his perception all along.  
A hairpin curve was coming up.  
She began to try something she does not usually do.

Arriving at such a high speed, Reiko pulled the e-brake and flung her car sideways along the straightaway, as hr car began to crabwalk violently.

_'Mou ichido mou nido to  
Kono omoi todokanai  
Ima mo mada motometeru tsuyoi hikari wo' _

Stephen did not expect such a sudden move. Noticing the opponent's FD blocking the whole path sliding sideways, he had not choice but to brake hard to avoid collision. Reiko's car has also partially blocked Stephen's vision, and did not notice that Reiko's Spirit R was preparing to drift into a hairpin.

_'Sono koe ga kikoenai  
Kono heya no madobe kara  
Awaku kiekakaru Crescent moon' _

The West General had lost a little bit of stability as he quickly struggled to regain control of his car from the sudden cut in velocity.  
Reiko was able to escape him on the corner's exit. Stephen understeered a little away from the apex.  
_She's much better than I expected. I could actually lose tonight. I can't ease off anymore… _

Moments later, the cars have finally reached near the final section of H3.  
They bolted past the empty galleries, yet came across a familiar vehicle sitting lone in the tourist parking – a LanEvo V in the assumption that it was Chuan Fu Huo's ride.

However, the drivers did not let anything get in their heads.  
Stephen had been tailing for most of the race. He began to spawn a gut feeling; it was about time for him to take charge.

_'Silence  
Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa jiyuu wo motometa' _

The gap could not seem to close any more than it already has. Stephen's series VI model RX-7 proved formidable against Reiko's limited edition RX-7 Spirit R, almost evening the abilities of both vehicles not just in performance, but in setting. Stephen began to tackle the rest of the course on his own.

_'Silence  
Wagamama sugita shirazu shirazu kotoba wo nakushita' _

"I hardly see any more of those long sliding drifts that she just did," said Stephen under his breath, "But I guess that really screwed up your tires didn't it?"

Reiko managed to maintain control of her car, as she glided through each corner at an insane rate.  
_He's really good, but he doesn't seem like he's anything spectacular. He's not even trying to make a move and its near the end of the race… _

Reiko quickly glanced at her rear view. The lights of the yellow FD3S gave her an intimidating glare.  
She did not expect him to be this close.

_'Keredo ano omoide wa  
Kakegae no nai subete  
Sou tsuki to taiyou ga hikareau yo na' _

Stephen turned in aggressively, turning from outside to inside as his car immediately blocked Reiko from passing at full speed. It was all too sudden. _Just a little bit more… _Unable to maintain its speed, the Spirit R exited at a lower speed than the s6 type R. 

_'Jounetsu wo kureta kara  
Dakara mou kuyamanai  
Itsuka mata michiru Crescent moon' _

Stephen did not let go of the accelerator even before the corner's exit, which he was not meant to do.  
But in desperation, he rocked his car back into position with a combination of braking and throttle motions and finally, snapped back in front of his opponent.

"For Zui Hou!" yelled Stephen in a loud war call.  
Passing the Spirit R easily, Stephen's victory seemed secure.

Reiko did not let up, even after being easily overtaken on her own home grounds.  
_Why? Why aren't I good enough? _

Reiko was able to hold her ground against her opponent, keeping up within the last few corners of H3.  
Yet she was not able to capitalize on anything, as Stephen fully accelerated ahead on the straightaway and grabbed the victory at last…

Several moments later, Ling Luan and Jeni had stood near the guardrails paying less attention to the actual battle and more on each other.

"So that's why you became a road racer?" asked Ling Luan.  
"Yes… Because of the money I won from each battle. I use them to eventually get my car powerful enough to maintain a stable income," laughed Jeni.  
"But do you not find it fun?" asked Ling.  
"That's something I eventually figured out. Next thing I know… I began to race for free. And now here I am, with Bu Xia De…"  
"I see. Well to tell you the truth, I don't know why I am with Zui Hou. I myself don't know much about them either. It's just that my friends were in it and I've just decided to join them. It's more pleasurable to be able to race alongside my friends. But not even they know anything more about Zui Hou than I do,"  
"Who funds Zui Hou anyway?" asked Jeni.  
"I actually don't know. But I think one or two of our members know about it."

Ling Luan approached Jeni and wrapped his arms around her slowly.  
"We'll have a rematch someday, okay?" he spoke to her softly.  
"I wouldn't mind," said Jeni.

She had not talked this much in a long time. Despite her usual shy nature, Ling Luan was somebody who could get her talking.  
"I like your car," said Jeni.  
"Yes… according to my team, it is a car that suits my driving style and concept. The South General's Strength and Aggression Theorem. That's me."  
"That's actually fitting," added Jeni, "It was almost as if I felt your aggression through our race. But something held you back, wasn't there?"  
"Maybe…" admitted Ling.  
"In that case, I'd like to experience your true style some day. You are interesting, Ling Luan…"  
"In what way?"  
"Well, not just your driving. But…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"To tell you the truth, I don't like talking with many people. However, I feel totally comfortable talking to you. It's a similar comfortable feeling I get from driving my R32,"  
"I'm confused," admitted Ling.  
"I used to think that my R32 was the only one that let me be myself. But ever since a couple of days ago, I've been proven wrong,"  
"I see. You must have a strong bond with your GT-R, don't you?"  
"Don't you have a strong bond with your Evolution?"  
"Well at first, I used to think that it was just a car. They're just vehicles after all. But then I realized, after all the times I've cheated death, after all the times I've defied the orders of nature, after all the times I've faced defeat and victory, it was only me and my LanEvo,"  
"I'm not sure if my other team members are like that…" claimed Jeni, "All they care about is their reputation and being faster than anyone else. That stuff doesn't matter to me. I just want to have fun cheating death and satisfying my need for speed. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Your team must be quite sophisticated though…"  
"I'm not like Reiko and the others. Sly and Alex are firmer with their objectives. And I heard Sly will be challenging another of your teammates next,"  
"We'll be ready for him. No matter which member he challenges…"

The score of the Bu Xia De versus Zui Hou R team battle was made 1 to 1. There were two races to go. However, as Bu Xia De's contenders have already been decided, Zui Hou R still has three potential competitors.

The General Shireishou of the North brandishes the giant slaying DC5 Integra Type R and is currently an active member of Zui Hou R's Divine Unit, even after the loss of his primary car, the LanEvo III. N was known for his use of the most rational tactics to steal his victories, and would not even hesitate to cross the line depending on the ambition.

There was another potential competitor for the team battle, which was the Divine Unit's General of the East. Like Fukada Kumiko, it had also been rumoured that the East General may have been resorting to retirement. The East General was one of the most experienced members of the Divine Unit, wielding an Impreza S202 and an Altezza 280T. His style is time attack and course record-breaking rather than actual battles. He one that is also unlikely to compete in the team battle against Bu xia De, as contact with this member has been frequently cut off for unknown reasons.

The final possible entrant would be an unconfirmed Zui Hou R member and tournament finalist, Chuan Fu Huo. Another LanEvo driver, he had finished second on the overall Bu Xia De underground street racing tournament after losing to the one Fukada Kumiko. Connection with Zui Hou R is only rumoured as no team sticker is represented on his vehicle, yet Fu Huo was considered as Fukada Kumiko's driving student.


	27. Third Gear: Nightmares

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'Nightmares'

Another couple of days passed since the Bu Xia De/Zui Hou R's second clash of the team battle had been settled. The numbers have been drawn. It had appeared that Bu Xia De had been already stopped dead on their tracks resulting from Zui Hou's counter-attack with the Divine Unit General of the West.  
However, the war was not yet over. The battles seemed to be on a weekly basis, yet news of these events was strictly on low profile.

The two Generals of the Divine Unit, Stephen of the West, and Mark of the North had taken their spare time during the afternoon to lounge at the city's best café – Kouda's.  
At the same time and place was Chuan Fu Huo, who continued to work at the venue for Maya as the usual waiter, bartender and janitor.

The two Zui Hou members sat on one of the tables near the window overlooking the city streets. Nearby were a set of pool tables and poker tables occupied by other customers.   
Mark, the Shireishou of the North sat in boredom, waiting for his order to arrive while Stephen made himself busy looking at car magazines.

"Damn man, look at this," Stephen had brought his latest copy of Auto Salon magazine on the table.  
"What about it? Anything new?" asked Mark.  
"Just look at it! It's on the cover," exclaimed Stephen.

Mark's jaws instantly dropped as he speechlessly stared at the magazine cover.  
"Man, save it. You're food's coming, relax," said Stephen.  
"I didn't know she was the next cover girl," claimed Mark, "Oh my god, let's show Fu,"

Stephen called out to Fu Huo from the other side of the café, quickly asking him to come over wasting no time.  
"What is it, man? I'm busy," hollered Fu Huo.  
"Just come man, I must show you something," claimed Stephen.  
"Better be good," said Fu Huo under his breath, as he walked through the tables.

He made his way to see what Stephen had to show him, and saw what he surely did not expect to find.  
"Give me that!" grabbed Fu Huo, taking the magazine off the table.

On the front cover of that month's Auto Salon was the Neon Serpent 3000GT and Fukada Kumiko herself, which Fu Huo's eyes feasted upon endlessly.  
_Oh my god… _

Fu rapidly flicked through the pages like a madman, skipping through allt he other articles and straight to the automotive supermodel section.  
_OH… MY… GOD… _

Various photos of Kumiko filled the page, as Fu Huo did not bother reading the write-up at all.  
There were pictures of Fukada Kumiko in mini-skirts, bikinis, casual attire, etc.

"Hey, Fu man, calm down," suggested Mark, "Let us see it too,"

Fu Huo ignored him, and continued to drool on at the Kumiko pictures. Without any notice, a hand pinched from behind Fu Huo and stole the mag.

"Hey, get back to work," said Maya, as she looked at the magazine, "So THIS is what you're looking at? Ooh, I'll tell Kumi!"  
"Give it back, I was looking at it first!" demanded Fu Huo.  
"No you weren't, we were!" claimed Stephen, "Aren't you meant to be working, Fu?"

_Damn, she's so hot. _Fu Huo did not say a word and walked away, taking some plates from other tables.

"Hey, the article says something about her retirement," said Maya as she read the article on.  
"Um, can we talk about that later? I want to see the pictures!" begged Stephen.  
"Oh… you guys. Fine," said Maya.

Mark called out to Fu Huo, "Don't be greedy Fu. You're the one that's always with her the most anyway!"  
Maya looked at him and laughed, "Hmm… I wonder what you two get up to in the garage, huh?"  
"Hey man, why don't you ask her then?" bluffed Fu Huo.  
"Haha, what else does she teach you other than racing?" teased Stephen.  
"Shut up man, you're probably just jealous," called out Fu.

"By the way, Stephen, how did the race go the other night?" asked Maya.  
"H-How did you know about that?" asked Stephen.  
"I'm a close friend of Kumi's, remember?"  
"Oh, well I won," claimed Stephen, "It was pretty hard, but I managed,"

_She's taught them well, I guess. I wouldn't mind giving any of em a run. But I'm over that stuff now. _

Several moments later, a young man stepped into the pub. He wore a denim jacket and some jeans with a cap on. He was a European-looking man, who made his way to where the two Divine Unit Generals are currently dining. His peers knew the man as Sly – Bu Xia De Street Elite's S15 driver.  
He introduced himself to Mark and Stephen, and had told them about his business.

"We've been informed about you. We've already accepted your challenge," claimed Stephen.  
"I'll be up next," said Mark.  
"Really? I appreciate it. By the way, what is your weapon of choice? I use a 200SX," said Sly.  
"Integra Type R," said Mark.  
"So that was yours outside," Sly paused, glancing out the window out at the parking lot, "It's a nice car. It would be a pleasure to see how well it runs,"  
"Same with your car," replied Mark.

Sly reached for his pocket and pulled out a business card, with details about BXD contact information. He placed it on the table softly and claimed, "I appreciate your time accepting our challenge. But we have a reputation to uphold as the most sophisticated on the street. We will race you on your conditions and we will not lose,"

"Our team does not have a home ground," stated Stephen.  
Mark cut it short however, "Though I have conditions of my own, on the other hand,"  
"Any course then?" asked Sly.  
"Yes. But anything goes," said Mark.

Stephen looked at Mark in confusion. _Anything goes? What does he mean? _

"Okay. We'll settle this tonight at 10:30PM. Battle will take place at Route C4," confirmed Sly.  
"Fine with me," replied Mark.

Having taken the day off, Minako had spent her time during the afternoon doing a little bit of shopping around town. She was on her own, as she walked around shops casually dressed in a sweatshirt, a skirt and some boots. It was a little cold at that moment, without having the Impreza around; Minako endlessly strolled her way through different clothes shops and music stores.

_Hmm… I don't know what to get… _  
She walked into one shop within a long busy street. They offered some casual and semi-formal ladies attire and some other accessories.

Minako browsed through the stalls, looking at dresses. She took one and gazed at the mirror as she held the dress in front of her. It was an indigo-coloured silk dress, with little silvertone ring design at the back and one at the front. She held it and looked at the mirror as she imagined her having it on.

"I think it would look good on you," said a voice unexpectedly.

It was a calm, deep, female voice. It seemed quite familiar to Minako.  
There was a person who had just stood nearby another stall. Minako turned around to realise where the voice came from.

"Why don't you try it on?" suggested the woman.  
"Oh, it's you," said Minako, "How are you doing?"

The woman walked over from the other stalls and made her way around closer to Minako. She wore a tight leather jacket and some jeans on along with a black leather top hat.  
"Good afternoon," she said.  
"You're Kumiko, are you not?" asked Minako.  
"That's right," confirmed Kumiko, "I think that dress you are holding would look good on you. Maybe I should get one too,"  
"You think so? I think it would suit you more than me," complimented Minako.

The two ladies began to accompany each other with their shopping. It just so happened that Kumiko was on a day out shopping as well.

"How about this one?" asked Kumiko.  
"It's okay, I guess," replied Minako, "But I think this purple one looks better on you,"  
"Okay," Kumiko took another dress and made her way to the fitting room.

_Maybe I should get one for myself too, but something a little different. _  
Minako stood near the stalls with the indigo blue dress. _I don't have anything of this color. I kinda like it too. _

Kumiko called out to Minako from the fitting room to come over and check briefly. Kumiko stared at herself at the mirror, _It looks okay, but I don't know where I could wear this. _

Minako peeked into the fitting room briefly, "That actually looks good on you. But… where would you wear that dress?"

_Geez, that's a great help. I usually wear dresses and stuff even when racing, hehe… But I'm not really going to race too often anymore though… _  
"Well… I don't know, but you're right, it does look good," Kumiko looked on at the dress. It was similar to Minako's choice, but it was purple and had a slightly different design on the front and back. The dressed seemed a little more expensive-looking and flashy which really defined Kumiko's personality.

Minako went into the other fitting booth to try on the dress that she's been wanting, while Kumiko had already decided to purchase the one she had tried on.  
The silk indigo blue dress had a different appearance on Minako. It very well suited her and much amplified her innocent-like and pure presence which a pinch of cuteness. However, Minako failed to look at the price tag first.

Minako finished the fitting phase; her heart was set. She made her way to the cashier, where her jaw had suddenly plummet.  
_Oh my God, this has gotta be a joke… I'll be totally broke after I get this dress! _

"Oh damn…" whispered Minako. _But I really want this dress. _  
She took out most of what she had left and used it all to obtain the item. _I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't resist. _

Moments later, the ladies had took a break and filled themselves up at the food courts and then browsed around other shops for the rest of the afternoon.  
Minako, who was dead broke, accompanied Kumiko as she had also purchased a new pair of Gucci sunglasses for herself.

_Oh…this can't be happening… _Minako suddenly felt a panic. _I don't have enough money left for a taxi! _

The ladies were ready to call it a day. It was fortunate for them to bump into each other however.  
"How are you getting home, Minako?" asked Kumiko.  
"Um…" Minako had no idea.  
"Want me to take you home?" offered Kumiko.  
"Thank you so much!" cheered Minako, "You're a lifesaver! Seriously!"  
"I sorta guessed you would be needing it, since you spent it all on your new dress," chuckled Kumiko.

They made their way to the parking lot area near the shopping centre, which seemed quite full and a little damp.   
_That's a nice car. _said Minako, as she glanced at Kumiko's ride. _I've seen it before though. It was in a magazine. I guess Kumiko is kinda big. _

The ladies stepped inside the great 3000GT, which sortly backed out of the parking lot and out of the building.  
"So where do you live, Minako?" asked Kumiko.  
"Around D1. I'll direct you from there. Thanks a lot, Kumiko," said Minako.

Kumiko turned up the volume, _'Cutey Honey' – Koda Kumi _  
The GTO cruised through the city streets, as the sun was slowly setting itself and dusk was upon them.  
Minako asked, "You are a good friend of my sister? Did you race too?"  
"That's right. But I'm thinking of retiring," explained Kumiko.

The GTO cruised through the lights, past the other cars who's passengers gazed at it like a monarch.  
They have shortly entered the highways, and the ladies continued to cruise along.

_'Kono koro hayari no onna no ko  
Oshiri no chiisana onna no ko  
Kocchi wo muite yo HONEY  
Datte nandaka  
Datte datte nanda mon' _

"Why do people race on mountain passes, Kumiko?" asked Minako like a curious little kid.  
"Well, different races have different reasons. I do it for the thrill of it. Your sister and I liked the dare of each night, putting our heart and soul into one moment that could determine life or death and separate the losers from the victors. It was a feeling that she and I becamed addicted on. It's much different from the track, that's what I'd say…"

_'Onegai onegai kizutsukenai de  
Watashi no HAATO wa  
CHUKU CHUKU shichau no' _

"So why are you thinking of retiring now?" asked Minako.  
"Because I feel like there's nothing more to accomplish. And I feel like I've already reached my limit and it's time for me to step down and let the newbies to settle in. Plus the fact that I might as well quit while I'm still alive. This is not really a highly recommended hobby, you know," replied Kumiko.

_'IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsume cha IYA-…' _

Minako had begun to open her mind about the dangerous spectacle that everybody was so crazy about known as street racing. It seemed much similar to her sister, Maya, in both Kumiko's concepts and words. She began to understand why so many people look up to Kumiko, as she felt an indescribably great aura and presence just by her driving. The GTO shortly exited the highway and the ladies made their way on to route D1…

_'HONEY FLASH!' _

Once again, the unpredictable ambience of Route C4 occupied the night; the Street Elite and the Divine Unit had gathered along the beginning of the inbound section of the route.  
It was quarter past ten; the racers did not spend much time in discussion.  
The white body of Mark's Integra Type R had a glowing presence along the line. Something was bound to happen.  
The orange Spec R driven by Sly slowly rolled by next to its opponent. Both drivers exited their vehicles and briefly shook hands.

The only spectators for the race seemed to be either side's teammates. As much as Bu Xia De wanted Zui Hou R's defeat as public as possible, the race was to commence at such a short notice.  
Ling Luan watched on with Stephen, talking amongst themselves amidst the swarm of Bu Xia De officials.

"This should be a classic," claimed Stephen.  
"Why?" asked Ling, "I don't believe in the hype,"  
"S15 versus DC5. Both are totally different machines in every aspect,"  
"I don't know much about their cars. All I know is how Mark handles his front wheel drive layout," admitted Ling Luan.  
"Don't worry, Mark shouldn't lose. Even if it's an S15, after all, Sly made a big mistake when he chose to race on C4…" hinted Stephen.

The wind was strong, and little drizzles started to drop. The cold, piercing breeze was as if it was signaling the coming of a disaster.

"Why aren't the others watching this?" asked Ling Luan.  
"You mean Fu and Ku?" asked Stephen.  
"Yeah, do you think they're…?" asked Ling.  
"Oh get your mind outta the gutter, Ling," said Stephen, "Those two have other business to attend to with the Emperor,"  
"The Emperor? I see…"

Mark and Sly were ready. For the pride of their racing team, the battle had commenced with no delay.

"It's rather hard to predict the winner for this one," commented Stephen, "That's why it's so exciting,"  
"Hey… it's starting to pour a little," said Ling Luan.

Just after the countdown was made, both cars had took off speedily like they badly wanted to know the result before anything had even begun.  
The S15 grabbed the early lead on the DC5 on to the first corner.

_The road on the way here was extremely narrow. It's as if it only has room for one and a half cars instead of two. That's what C4 feels like. _  
Sly kept his focus, as the hissing sounds of valves echoed in front of Mark.  
The gap began to widen a little, giving Sly a slight advantage.

_Didn't he know that I am familiar with this course? _  
Mark knew what he was doing. Instead of throttling madly and accelerating further like Sly did, he knew that he had to get his car into position for a blind turn.

In an instant, the S15 suddenly skid outward slightly. Sly did not see it coming as Mark did.  
The DC5 took an ideal line into the blind turn as the S15 slightly swayed to the outside a little.  
The gap narrowed a little.

Thunder roared and lighting glared at the pass, as the clash between Zui Hou R and Bu Xia De was at locked horns yet again.  
The drizzles then slowly became little raindrops. 

"Looks like its gonna start raining before the battle even finishes," noticed Stephen, "You know what that means,"  
"What is it?" asked Ling Luan.  
"What the hell? You're the Southern General and you don't know?" said Stephen.  
"Hey man, I just drive," said Ling.  
"Well, if the road becomes wet, then Mark would have a slight advantage," claimed Stephen.  
"Like he needs it," said Ling.

At around the same time during the battle, Fukada Kumiko and Chuan Fu Huo had their own little business to attend to. The master and pupil headed back and returned into the restricted area, where the various relics of different C4 vehicles had been on display, and finally, on to the somewhat 'launch pad' of which sits the crown jewels of Zui Hou R itself – the System KYOKO NSX-R.

"It's starting to pour outside," noticed Kumiko.  
"Damn, that complicates things," said Fu Huo.  
"It's okay. You have to get used to things like this,"  
"Yes, I know. You've told me many times. I have to be ready for any condition. And I am,"

Fu and Ku made their way onto the platform.  
"What's up, Ku?" asked Fu Huo, noticing his master following him.  
"I'm riding with you during this test. I have to evaluate you and your reactions while under the new system," said Kumiko.  
"If you're just there to babysit me, then that's fine," mocked Fu Huo, "But where's the Emperor?"  
"I'm not sure. But any interaction with KYOKO, I'm sure he's already watching,"

A voice spoke through the surrouning P.A system around the 'launch pad' room, "That is correct. I am here. I will await your return after tonight's test. I will be watching you, Fu Huo. Good luck," said Emperor Zui Hou.

Fu Huo stepped in the NSX-R, slowly taking his time. _I must not be afraid. If I were to harness such an incredible machine, I must not be afraid. I have to find a way to gain absolute control of this all-powerful beast of the street! _

Fu Huo hesitantly shut the door at a slow pace. Kumiko began to sit down on the other seat, and buckled up as he did. The doors were shut, and Fu Huo took out one dose of Kyoko and swallowed it.  
Very slowly, the put on the helmet which sat in front of him on the dash.

"Are you okay, Fu?" asked Kumiko.  
"Uh… I'll be fine, Ku… thanks," Fu Huo pushed a button on the helmet, turning on the apparatus inside, then motioning his hand onto the shift knob.  
Kumiko slowly placed her hand on Fu's warmly and whispered to him, "Good luck," then took her hand off.

Fu Huo felt a little rush inside him. He just suddenly felt an urge not to talk.  
Moments later, he saw data briefly scroll past along with the scenery in front.

PILOT CONDITION: NORMAL  
VEHICLE CONDTION: UNDAMAGED, STATIONARY  
ENGINE STATUS: - - - - - - -  
SKILL LEVEL: - - - - - - - -

Various other data floated around in which Fu Huo could no longer keep track of.  
The platform suddenly began to rise. The platform elevated the car upward, as a large opening on the ceiling began to reveal itself.

_This is it. I'd better not ruin his concentration from now. But he doesn't seem to feel good about it right now… _

Kumiko felt a little concerned, but placed her trust in Fu Huo.  
The playform had finally completed its motion, and positioned the NSX-R right at the Zui Hou R test track.

Without hesitations, Fu Huo started the engine.

PILOT CONDITION: NORMAL  
VEHICLE CONDTION: UNDAMAGED, STATIONARY  
ENGINE STATUS: NORMAL  
SKILL LEVEL: 8  
WIND DIRECTION: NNE  
FUEL: 100  
TRACTION: 100

More data was fed directly into Fu Huo almost rapidly that he almost could not keep up. The mixing of the drugs triggered a synchronized effect with Fu Huo's thoughts and the system itself, boosting up Fu Huo's comprehension almost ten times as rapidly.

In no time at all, Fu Huo made the change to first gear and suddenly took off like he was possessed.  
_Oh my… I don't know what that was… but it was scary… _  
Kumiko held on to whatever she could. So early into the test, and she was already almost in panic.

Fu Huo wildly shifted into second gear… then third…

BOOST: N/A  
CURRENT BHP: 276

For an odd reason, the Bhp ratings were slightly going upward by a few digits, then back to 276, then up a little again, then back again.  
This brought slight confusion to Fu Huo, yet his brain began to work so fast that he did not have time to worry about such things.

The NSX-R virtually flew through the first corner, almost losing no speed at all. From fourth gear to fifth, Fu Huo wasted no time.

WEATHER: 13 degrees / WET  
TRACTION: 69

The traction ratings changed almost every second, which challenged Fu Huo's mind even further in synconization with other data being fed to him.  
The combination of the drugs and synchronization with Fu Huo's brain patterns forced him to a more rapid comprehension level, pushing much stress on his mind.  
The rain began to pour relentlessly.

The next corner came up, and Fu Huo seemed emotionless and silent, as he downshifted in a flash and in no time at all, sent his car gliding at such insane velocity.

Kumiko held on and watched in slight disbelief and minor panic. _Oh my God… amazing. And it looks as if he's not even trying. He seems much much different… _

Data continued to feed into Fu Huo. It all kept flying past him, little changes here and there, rapidly.  
Deep down inside him, he slowly began to build up an urge to go faster – which was not even his own feeling, but an instinct forced into him by the system.

_I… I have to go faster! I… KYOKO is forcing me to go faster! _

Fu Huo's mind accelerated, the time he needed to do something in a minute, was forced to be done in a mere second.  
Amidst the vast information being fed into him, a split second took him to notice a rather shocking aspect.

CURRENT BHP: 305

As KYOKO pushed on Fu Huo on and on, the numbers began to rise.  
Fu Huo's moves began tighter, more precise, yet had to cope severe stress.

CURRENT BHP: 315

_What the hell? Is the system making errors? Where is it getting all this power from? _

Corner after straightaway, straightaway after corner, Fu Huo briefly noticed the gear ratios and shifting points began to vary from time to time as the horsepower ratings began to change.

_It's as if this C32B engine already had more power to begin with! KYOKO is allowing me to access the remaining power as it demands me for more speed. _

Kumiko held on in near-panic, puzzled and astonished at the rate Fu Huo was going. _This car is definitely not stock… There's no way that the C32B on it's own can do this! Or… is there? _

CURRENT BHP: 330

Fu Huo did not slow down his pace for a second. His breathing became heavier by the second, and his actions were nothing short of precise.  
_What is going on? Is KYOKO unlocking the abilities of this car in which the Emperor had secretly tuned? I don't believe it! It's as if KYOKO can manipulate the settings herself as she see's fit. That's why we initial thought that the car was only stock because we haven't really pushed it this far yet… _

The battle at C4 grew tighter as the rain poured madly and the thunder echoed across the valley.  
Mark serenaded the battle with tunes of _'Appears' – Ayumi Hamasaki _

Mark fully accelerated cautiously, as he tapped the brakes with his left foot while throttling and bringing himself directly behind the Sly and his S15.

_'koibitotachi wa totemo shiawasesou ni  
te o tsunaide aruite iru kara ne  
maru de subete no koto ga umaku' _

Sly saw the next turn coming up and confidently turned in, yet his car began to oversteer wildly, more than what Sly had planned.  
Mark took the advantage and took the inside once again.  
Sly had an extremely difficult time maneuvering through the blind turns in the wet.

However, Mark coped with a little bit of understeer, as opposed to Sly's problem.  
Sly glanced at his rear view mirror, and quickly noticed the mounted intercooler partially hidden within the DC5's front bar.

_How very bold of you…_  
Sly turned in lightly on the hairpin. Yet much to his disappointment, his car began to oversteer again, yet sliding more to the outside, almost losing control. _Damnit. _

_'itte'ru ka no you ni mieru yo ne  
hontou wa futari shika shiranai' _

Mark started off the corner's entry a little slower, braking hard, trying to cope with the understeer, then accelerated in a struggle, slowly passing the S15.  
Mark kept focus. There was hardly anything on his mind. He felt a little sick, and lazy. But it was no time to kick back, however.

"I see… So the rain is on our side," confirmed Ling Luan, who sat in his car, avoiding being drenched by the weather.  
Stephen, who was beside him in the same car, replied, "Yeah, man. Think about it. Mark uses his front wheels for turning. Mark can brake a little later and continue to turn. That Sly and his S15 would be far more unstable. He's probably copping a bit of shit by now from the sliding,"

"So, Mark should be more comfortable because even with his turbo DC5, his tyres shouldn't be much of a problem because the conditions are wet?"  
"Something like that," said Stephen, "I'm not too good at explaining those things. You should ask Kumi about it,"

_'hajimete no denwa wa juwaki o  
motsu te ga furuete ita  
nikai me no denwa wa rusuden ni  
MESSEEJI ga nokotte ita' _

Sly began to struggle against the DC5, almost spinning out on most of the sections.  
_Damnit, what luck! Why did it have to be tonight? _

Mark continued on, attempting to manipulate his car's momentum as much as he could, ploughing through each corner he knew about.  
_I can't lose to you! There is just no possible way for you to counter-attack in these conditions! You've picked the wrong place and wrong time! _

Mark began to cruise the corners, just as he usually does. He began to get a little cocky, and started to toy with his opponent.  
However, Sly noticed Mark's drop in pace, and started flinging his car forward, almost throwing itself into the DC5.

_'nanakai me no denwa de ima kara aou yo tte  
sonna futsuu no mainichi no naka hajimatta' _

"This is getting outta hand," whispered Kumiko under her breath. She could almost hear Fu Huo's virtually silent cries from within the helmet.

The NSX-R shot itself through each curve and chomped straight-aways like a fighter jet taking off.  
Zui Hou R's test track was completely drenched, but that did not stop the incredible tenacity of KYOKO.

…PILOT CONDITION: UNSTABLE  
SKILL LEVEL: 10  
CURRENT BHP: 340  
TRACTION: 57….

_I don't understand? How can KYOKO do that? It's not possible! It's like she can utilize as much power as she wants. It's almost as if it can play with the engine itself. What the hell? _

The power ratings that were given by the helmet apparatus were actually just a read on how much maximum power the car could currently pull. But since the ratings seemed to go higher, it could be that the system was somewhat 'censoring' or 'restraining' the car's actual power. It was as if the Emperor's modifications could be turned on and off at will by KYOKO itself.

_There's no way KYOKO can physically install and uninstall parts. Or could it be, the parts were already in there to begin with? How can KYOKO 'choose' to and not to utilize them? This system is much crazier than I thought…! _

Kumiko's panic began to skyrocket.  
She tried to shrug at Fu Huo, calling out to him, urging him to stop.  
But Fu Huo's concentration was protected by the syncronization of KYOKO.

_'koibitotachi wa totemo shiawasesou ni  
te o tsunaide aruite iru kara ne  
maru de subete no koto ga umaku' _

Fu Huo began to come under a lot of stress at this point. His mind just could not keep up much longer.  
The NSX-R did not seem to drop in speed and velocity throughout the track. The car conditions seemed to have also been changed according to the system's functions.  
From spoiler angles, traction control, limited slip differential, the lot; it was as if the settings could be changed directly on board through System KYOKO – giving the driver absolute control over the entire car itself, through the mere thought pattern of the driver. **It was impossible for a real car to restrain its own power on its own, let alone change its own settings. It seems as though KYOKO gives the car a mind of its own… **

Kumiko watched Fu Huo in horror. _What this system does… its like… almost as if… **its not a car anymore!**_

And it truly did not feel like a car anymore at this point.

CURRENT BHP: 350  
PILOT CONDITION: UNSTABLE  
SKILL LEVEL: INFINITY

"Fu! Can you hear me? Please! Snap out of it!"

_This is the final section. _  
Mark seemed totally in control of the battle. However, Sly still did not let down. He relentlessly pursued the DC5 using swift and delicate car movement.  
The rain was not very kind to the S15.  
_Too many close calls, if this keeps up, I'll probably spin out and crash! _  
Sly was trapped and nearly outrun.

"Stop skidding, damnit!" complained Sly.   
The S15 was almost face to face with the apex during majority of the hairpin curves.

Mark quickly glanced at his mirror. _Don't push yourself anymore or you'll regret it. Just give up now. _

It was certainly a bad night for Bu Xia De. It was apparent that their stand against Zui Hou R seemed incompetent.

_No way. I can't fail the others! We have a mission to complete! _  
Sly attempted to calm down, while the DC5 is slowly pulling away.  
_He seems to slow down a lot during turns. The understeer is getting to him. I can capitalize on that! _

Sly had to take a chance. It was probably his last, yet he absolutely felt that he must try. Whether his plan was to work or not, this was the only chance to test it.

Sly awaited the next corner. He throttled on desperately, while Mark slowed down for the next turn.  
However, Sly began to send his vehicle at a higher speed, almost too fast for the corner.

Very quickly, Sly downshifted to a low gear and turned madly, as his revs flew.  
His car quickly began to slide and the rear end back to kick out.

Mark glanced at his mirror again and instantly realized what Sly had in mind. _I wasn't quite expecting that. Not bad. _

The S15 had nearly drifted through the entire corner with such velocity and was closing in on Mark's DC5.

_Hmph… Don't look down on me for this… _

Knowing that the S15 was gaining on him fast, Mark quickly moved his car in the central line and briefly slammed the brakes, attempting to block Sly in the middle of the road.

The S15 continued to skid, as Sly noticed the DC5's taillights flash.  
"What the…?"

Sly had no other choice but to try and avoid hitting his opponent. If he had continued further, he would have caused them both to crash.  
He slammed the brakes hard, yet his car continued to skid outward.  
"Damnit! Why did he…?"

Sly began to lose control of his car and spun out as Mark cleverly escaped his opponent for the last time, leaving him behind and grabbed the win.

"That dirty sonuva…"

Fu Huo was coming under a lot of stress. So much that he could almost lose control of himself.  
He could barely notice or pay attention to what Kumiko was yelling about beside him. Breathing heavily, Fu Huo's footwork on the pedals moved so quick and precise almost as if it was some sort of a Dance Dance Revolution mat.

"This is whack," said Kumiko under her breath.

The pressure was getting to Fu Huo. So much that it began to cause him some pain.  
His head felt like it had a hundred piercing knives diving into his skull.

_K-KYOKO… _

The rain continued to pour heavily. The roaring VTEC cries collided with the echoes of thunder as Fu Huo continued to mindlessly drive in anguish.  
The system continued to torment him, corner after corner.

_I must shut that thing off! _Kumiko could barely reach for the helmet, as the car made swift movements that were too unstable for her to be able to even keep herself steady. The seatbelt held her back as Kumiko continued to cry out to Fu Huo desperately.  
_He's going to have to take it off himself! This test is a disaster! _

Fu Huo continued to struggle with pieces of his mind. Instead of managing to control the system, KYOKO had managed to take control of him.

_Shut up! Please shut up! _

The NSX-R quickly dived into the inside line through the next corner as Fu Huo turned madly.  
He began to pull the e-brake in desperation and gathered every last bit of his conciousness and lifted his hands off the steering wheel.  
The struggled to reacher for his head, as the NSX-R began to lose control. Fu Huo still had his foot on the throttle. He struggled to move his foot to the brake, and finally, in one desperate motion, Fu Huo grabbed the helmet and quickly took it off, throwing it at the wheel.

The NSX-R spun out in the middle of the track, then finally came to a stop shortly after.  
Fu Huo quickly leaned his head on the seat and breathed heavily.  
_This is too much… _

Rain continued to pour, as the NSX-R remained stationary along the track.  
"Are you okay, Fu?" Kumiko quickly held his face in her hands gently.  
"Ku…" muttered Fu Huo, "It's too much… I just can't…"  
"I was so damn worried Fu. For once I'll have to tell you… I was scared," admitted Kumiko.

They held each other briefly in relief, looking out the windshield, through the eyes of the monster itself.

"Ku… the test is a failure," whispered Fu Huo.  
"Yes… but who cares about the damn test. Things could have been worse…" said Kumiko.

Without question, Fu Huo focused back on the wheel, then cruised along the track slowly and made his way back to the platform area.  
_I've failed. I can't believe it. I've failed. I'm meant to be the only one who can tame KYOKO, but I've failed. Damnit! KYOKO is mine! Nobody else, but mine! I should be the one to rightfully claim it! _

Kumiko glanced at Fu Huo. _He doesn't look too good. He looks pissed off about something. But I don't really feel like asking him right now… _

Several moments later into the night, Kumiko and Fu Huo returned back to the secret underground facility, where the NSX-R was also lifted back down on the platform.

The Emperor's voice spoke through the P.A system, "I am disappointed, Fu Huo."  
Fu had a loss for words.  
The Emperor continued, "This was an absolute failure. Last time was a 57, now it plummeted down to 49."

"Emperor, please cut him some slack. It is a rather difficult system to handle," said Kumiko, attempting to stick up for Fu Huo.  
"That's pathetic!" said the Emperor, "In any case, I have no use for a failure like him,"  
"Hey, why don't you give it a try then?" suggested Fu Huo angrily, "There is nobody else but me who can best handle KYOKO!"  
"Is that a joke? KYOKO was handling you! You barely managed to keep in control!" claimed the Emperor.

_Damnit, this guy pisses me off… _

With nothing but anger and frustration, Fu Huo made his way out of the room in a hurry.

"Fu!" called out Kumiko.  
"Let him go, Kumi-chan. I guess we'll have to find someone else who can pilot KYOKO…" suggested the Emperor.  
"But…"


	28. Third Gear: Next In Line

ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'The Next In Line'

The tide of Bu Xia De has seemingly been halted, after the crushing victory over the last race, with Mark defeating Sly at Route C4. As controversial as the victory may be, a win is a win.  
With the scramble of Bu Xia De members remaining, a last stand must be held in order to rid the racing scene of Zui Hou R's dominion.  
The score was 2-1, and all Bu Xia De could do was even the score. And that was the only opportunity left for them to sustain a balance between competitions.

Bu Xia De held another meeting at Fao and Reiko's residence. However, this one seemed a more sophisticated, yet serious, as it would probably their final meeting until all their gears have finally come into play.  
It was the following week after the previous battle, the rest of the Street Elite had gathered and held a small 'car show off' session, along with a team discussion on the side. Just like the autocross industry, street racing was serious business for Bu Xia De.

_The time has finally come… It's my turn now… _  
The final most revered and feared member of the Bu Xia De Street Elite – Yun Alex the Burning Ruby, stood lone next to his formula red twin turbo MR2 GTS and kept to himself. It is what he would often do before preparing for a serious race.

_I'm the only one left who can even the score. _  
Alex was much different from his fellow drivers. There was just something about him that set him aside from the others. Arguably the most balanced driver and virtually impeccable battle record compared to the other members, Alex was known for his overwhelmingly cunning style and abilities.  
Despite his age, he still seemed to have a more mature experience and presence on the street beyond his other colleagues.

"I couldn't do it man… Such bad luck," said Sly, as he walked up to Alex, "That dirty sonuva… He braked on purpose even though he knew we'd collide…"

"Nothing can be done about it. Whether we like it or not, we lost. That's two in a row," said Alex in a very calm and straight voice.  
"We should have a rematch," suggested Sly.  
"Sounds good… but no," replied Alex, "It's partially great, we'll plan to conquer our enemy at C4 again. But now it's time for the big dogs to come out and play,"

"Oh yeah… you're the only one left, right? We're counting on you!" cheered Sly, "You'll need all the preparation you can get, Zui Hou R's ability are more seemingly insurmountable than you think,"

Alex quickly threw down his cigarette and killed it with his shoe, "You really think so?"  
"Yeah," admitted Sly, "Whether it was raining or not, that Mark guy would have still put up a fight,"

"That's **exactly** what I want," Alex leaned off his car and got up. "It's my turn now, and it's time to shut down Zui Hou R's game. They think they can just move in on us like that,"

"Now I understand what Reiko's been talking about," said Sly, "Perhaps it was a bad idea,"  
"Oh don't be like that fool. You two lost against them. Don't give up on me, Sly. I don't know when you and Reiko started to be so affected on just a mere loss,"

"Alex, you'll soon find out what the big deal is," claimed Sly.  
"Indeed I am, because I'm going right after the big deal itself!" announced Alex.

_I really am going to find out what the hell the big deal… What all the fuss is about…_

"What do you mean?" asked Sly.  
"I'm going all in! Hands down, I'm challenging the Neon Serpent of Zui Hou R, Fukada Kumiko herself!" claimed Alex.

"Oh…no… way!" said Sly in shock, "You're not serious are you?"  
"I am indeed serious. She's been my target from the beginning! Defeating her was the whole point of challenging Zui Hou R in the first place!" said Alex.  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Alex, man," said Sly.  
"That's enough from you, Sly. I'm going to crush the Neon Serpent with my SW20! And I'm making the challenge for this weekend, at C4!"

The town was as busy as ever, even in the early evening and Koda's was no different. However, the place seemed more calm and friendly compared to its usual bustling pace. Things seemed quite a little more eased for Maya, as well as the other staff.  
The cafeteria and bar was also secretly an unofficial meet point for both local and foreign road racers, since the owner was once previously a part of the scene herself.  
It was quite a health source for vital information about upcoming underground events among other things, and disguised as a cafeteria, bar and pool joint.

Fu Huo did not stray far during his break, as he remained seated alone at the bar, as usual. Looking at car magazines, as usual. Spoke to nobody, as usual. Working for Maya was not a full time job however. His other method of income came from Zui Hou R itself. Aside from racing events, Fu Huo spent a lot of time as a dealer for Zui Hou R in terms of marketing components to other racing teams and trading parts. He was assited by an old friend called Shijian, also known as the Eastern General of the Divine Unit, who does the accounting and database work for Zui Hou R, as well as set time attack records for various selections and Kumiko, who was the chief manager of Zui Hou R's tuning branch, which provides special tuning for other vehicles just like Dreadnaught Racing.

Fu Huo did not seem to be in the best of moods. The look on his face was a give away to tell that he did not want anybody around. He did not want to get noticed, as he was rather pale. He sat on the bar stool, almost bobbing his head down as he stared at the pages, thinking to himself.  
_KYOKO was the only thing that justifies me better than Ku. Now she's way beyond my reach. Damnit, but it was such a horrible experience. _

It had only been barely a week since Fu Huo had experienced the nightmare of KYOKO, and he had already been thinking of ways to reclaim it. _Maybe its for the best. Perhaps I shouldn't take it too seriously. That would be more logical. It's just a car after all. But I just can't resist. _

Little did Fu Huo notice the person who then sat on the stool right next to him as he never usually pays any attention to the background.

"What's wrong?" Minako sat next to Fu Huo, wondering what was the case, "You look so glum man,"  
"Nothing major, just a little bored, you know," lied Fu Huo.  
"You don't look so happy either, Fu," noticed Minako, "Hey, I know, let's go for a walk or something?"

Fu Huo sat silently, and after a brief moment, he finally got up from the barstool.  
"Fine, let's go,"  
"That's better Fu. It's been a while since we've spent some time talking. We haven't really talked much,"

The two headed for the park area near the bridge that crossed over a small river around the town area. It was a bit of a change from the usual driving.

"So how are you, Fu?" asked Minako cheerfully.  
"Same as always," replied Fu Huo, "And yourself?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks for actually asking,"  
"Been singing lately? I still haven't actually seen you perform for real,"  
"That's because your never around, silly," Minako teasingly poked her tongue at Fu.  
"Sorry,"  
"Anyway, I've been thinking a lot lately, and sometime, I'd want to try and write my own songs, but I don't know what to sing about yet,"  
"You'll figure something out," praised Fu.  
"Really? Maybe I really will. It sure feels like it,"  
"I enjoy listening to you sing in Japanese. Because that way, I wouldn't know what the hell you're on about, haha,"  
"Meanie," laughed Minako.

The two of them continued to walk on down the park. Being with Minako briefly took his mind off KYOKO for a while. Yet he still felt the incompleteness.  
After a while, Fu Huo and Minako stopped at a bench and took a break.

"Oh by the way, I got a new dress the other day," announced Minako excitedly.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'll show you sometime,"  
"I'd wanna know if you've finally picked something that looks good on you for once," teased Fu Huo.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

The two continued to tease each other, until Minako remembered the time Kumiko showed up, and spent the rest of the day with her and took her home.

"Fu…"  
"What is it?"  
"Why do you race?" asked Minako.  
"Man, I've already told you many times. I like that sort of thing and I'm excited about it. I dunno how else to explain that,"  
"I know, I know, but why? What is so exciting about it?"  
"Like we both know, it's not the smartest hobby to choose, but you won't understand why until you actually try it. I enjoy driving, especially through mountain roads, and highways. And racing is a way of showing that I am good at what I enjoy doing,"  
"But you know it's dangerous, yet you still do it,"  
"Minako, the things we all like to do are often bad," claimed Fu Huo.  
"Can't you be good at something else?" suggested Minako.

After a long silence, Fu Huo finally came up with an answer, "…No."  
"What a shame. I just hope nothing bad ever happens to you,"  
"Thanks a lot, Mina. I reall do appreciate your concern,"  
"Then why don't you quit? My sister managed to retire, why can't you?"  
"I still have many things I have to do,"  
"Well why don't you just race on the track? Or be a rally driver or something? Why do you gotta do this risk taking crap on the street?"  
"Because its just not the same,"

_Man, he says this all the time. I guess there's no way of convincing him. What's so good about driving anyway? It's just a faster, more dangerous way of running. _

"Oh hey, Mina," said Fu Huo after a long while.  
"Yes?"  
"I forgot to tell you, I still have one of your undergarments at my place,"  
"Um… excuse me?" replied Minako disturbingly.  
"I have a few of them laying around somewhere actually. I figured you might want them back or something,"  
Minako seemed a bit rattled at that point as she playfully slapped Fu, "Well I'd appreciate them back, thank you very much!"

"It looks okay now, doesn't it?" asked Kumiko, who spent time at Zui Hou R's tuning garage located at the city headquarters helping out with the customization of a customer's Civic. "I've been around cars all my life, yet I'm still learning a lot of other stuff," continued Kumiko.

"I see. You seem to be more serious about this retirement idea, huh," replied Shijian, who also assited Kumiko with modifications.

"Most of what I know is basically what the Emperor has taught us," said Kumiko.  
"I thought most of your basic knowledge would come from just with your GTO. You're not too bad. You'll eventually get a good feel of things," explained Shijian, "Most of the time, I try to maximize the car's performance from its stock from through my own skill,"  
"You mean your cars are not modified at all?" asked Kumiko.  
"They are, but the settings I use are almost default. I don't use any custom brakes or suspension from our department. I just stick with the STI parts that came with the Impreza when Zui Hou brought one in," said Shijian, "By the way, we've been able to borrow the new model Impreza WRX from another team. It was a Spec C STi Version. I've only tested it a couple of times, it runs pretty well in its stock form. Set a few records with it too."

"Well, time attack is your department, E…" said Kumiko, "Your times are even faster than mine. I suck compared to you,"  
"Just stick to your battle record," replied Shijian, "I'll take care of the rest."

Shijian was also an undefeated member of the Divine Unit. Although the reason was, he hardly ever participates in battle events, yet he has won each one he had actually accepted. He was probably the more experienced of the Generals, yet his style is rather complicated for others to learn and understand, which is why he is not an instructor. His official Zui Hou R time attack rankings have only recently surpassed Kumiko, which Shijian was unable to do previously. He was a more mature man, yet a little reserved. However, he seemed to be well acquainted with Shireishou X, Chuan Fu Huo.

Moments later, Fu Huo arrived at the Zui Hou R headquarters that evening, as soon as Kumiko and Shijian had finally finished with their work on the Civic.

"Working overtime again?" said Fu Huo.  
"Well, as you know Fu, I'm focusing more on the business side of Zui Hou R more than ever, since I'm off the street now. This is still my job after all," explained Kumiko, "How have you been?"  
"'Sup, Fu," greeted Shijian.  
"I'm fine now. A little better," said Fu Huo.  
"What happened to you anyway, Fu?" wondered Shi.  
"Another test, man,"  
"I see…"

Fu Huo's reason for his appearance was revealed in time, "Hey, Ku… Bu Xia De's challenged us again."  
"Thought so. Who is it this time?" asked Kumiko.  
"Dunno, says his name is Alex," said Fu Huo.  
"Hmm… I haven't heard of him," admitted Kumiko.  
"I have," said Shi, "The Burning Ruby. So he's actually gone out and challenged us,"  
"Can you tell us a bit about him?" asked Kumiko.  
"There's no need for that," suggested Fu Huo, "Because he's already here,"  
"Oh, you serious? Already? Well then let's go and see what kind of challenge he has in mind,"  
"You two go ahead, I still need to do some cleaning up here," suggested Shi.

Moments later, Fu and Ku met up with the challenger at the reception area. The presence of the man was rather indimitating. The red MR-2 stood like it was burning with a fiery glare and an amazing aura just from its presence.

"Good evening. You are Fukada Kumiko, correct? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yun Alex of Bu Xia De," spoke Alex in a straight but charming voice.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yun," Kumiko shook hands with him, "So you have come to challenge one of our members to another contest, correct?"  
"That is partially correct," claimed Alex, "But let me get straight to the point, I know you are planning to retire and all, but I am here to challenge you personally, Fukada Kumiko," explained Alex.  
"I see," replied Kumiko, "Well, I'd hate to disappoint you, but you probably know my answer,"  
"What a shame," said Alex, who almost ran out of options, "The Neon Serpent is now backing down from a challenge.   
"I am truly sorry. Despite the actions I take in my career, a higher authority also binds me. I reside to these tuning branches of this Imperial Zui Hou R."  
"I see, its such a shame to see the Neon Serpent be reduced to what I see before me," commented Alex, in the hopes to get into Kumiko's head and talk her into racing.

Fu Huo could not take anymore. He could not stand there any longer and listen to his mentor being disrespected by someone like Alex. _He's a bit of a prick. I thought he would've been alright. _  
"Look, Mr. Yun," butted in Fu Huo, "What makes you think you are even on Kumiko's level? Who do you think you are to just waltz in here and disrespect somebody who has done more than twice you ever will in your lifetime?"

"I apologise," said Alex politely.  
"**I** am the only one who can defeat Kumiko! Nobody else!" claimed Fu Huo.  
"Is that so?" asked Alex, turning to Kumiko.  
"Well…" Kumiko was still unsure, but deep inside her, she already knew the real answer.  
"It's a shame that you won't get to even meet the glory of Kumiko first hand on the street, because I'll stop you dead on your tracks," claimed Fu Huo, "I'm going to be your opponent!"  
"Hm… so the great Neon Serpent hides behind her own student. But no matter. I'll even up the score with Zui Hou R."

Kumiko kept her patience yet was getting fed up with the insults. "I have been training Fu Huo to replace me. I am no longer a match for him, as he says. He shall be a worthy opponent for you,"  
"So be it," said Alex, "I've heard about your battle record, Chuan Fu Huo," continued Alex, turning to Fu Huo, "Your performance at Route F5 was stunning. How about having another run on such a track again? We'll see if luck is still on your side,"

"Whatever," shrugged Fu Huo, "I'm ready anytime. Route F5 it is."  
"The battle is this weekend, Saturday 10:30PM. See you there, Chuan Fu Huo," finished Alex.  
"You'll be sorry you ever looked down on Kumiko like that," claimed Fu Huo.

Alex had briefly apologized again, then returned to his vehicle and sped off.  
Fu Huo watched on arrogantly as the MR2 made its way out of the headquarters.

"Fu Huo," muttered Kumiko, "You know what your doing?"  
"Do you?" said Fu Huo, "I'm good enough aren't I?"  
"Yes you are. But good luck. I have a bad feeling about this one," admitted Kumiko.  
"Why? Just because it's in F5 again?"  
"No. It's not that. I'm not sure what it is. Just be careful. That man is no amateur. You must win this race or else the team battle will be a draw. We have to establish our overall dominance as overwhelming as possible. This is not the time to go easy,"

"I guess Bu Xia De have gone all in," said Shijian, who arrived out of nowhere, "…sending their best racer here to challenge us,"  
"Is he really that good?" wondered Kumiko.  
"Yes. I believe he can even smoke you, Kumi," claimed Shijian, "I hope you know what you just did, Fu,"  
"I know. I won't lose," said Fu Huo.  
"If what Kumiko and the Emperor's theories are true, then you are the absolute best we're gonna have," hunched Shijian, "You might even get a slight chance of defeating Alex,"  
"Only a chance? How do we know he's not another overrated showboat mascot like ours?" said Fu Huo.  
"What's this?" wondered Kumiko, "Am I missing something?"  
"You'll see first hand," continued Shijian, "Alex the Burning Ruby is no joke. His car might not only look like a Ferrari, but with the likes of him, he's probably that fast. I wonder if Zui Hou's Dragon of the Sky can match him,"  
"I will," announced Fu Huo.  
"Good luck, Fu. I've always believed in your instincts like they were mine," cheered Kumiko.  
"Thanks, Ku."

Fu Huo had not much preparation for days until the actual race day. Much time had been spent during the remainder of the week working with parts dealing and the side job at Koda's. Restrained deep within him was an immense lust for power and status. Not so much of his darker ideals have been exposed, yet he was still a boy with a dream.  
And he was determined not to let anybody get in his way.

It was finally race day, and the afternoon was spent cruising down local streets nearby the route D1 pass. Minako took a spin of Fu Huo's LanEvo, while he had sit beside her in the passenger side.

"You're driving seems a lot smoother now. You been practicing, haven't you?" complimented Fu Huo, "I thought I was the only one who could treat her right." He paused, as he reached for the radio and played some soft, soothing music, _'Your Song' – Koda Kumi _  
"Well, Fu, considering I got my license way before you did…" paused Minako.  
"I'd like to see you push it," bragged Fu Huo.  
"You don't mind?" asked Minako, beginning to put on a little bit of throttle.

_'Konna samishii yoru ni wa  
Kimi wo mitsumeru to kokoro yasuragu' _

Minako displayed her accuracy in basic clutching, shifting, and throttling motions as they cruised along the pass at moderate speed.

_'Sore wa watashi no koto dake  
Kimi ga mitsumete ite kureta kara?' _

"Hey, be careful," said Fu Huo sarcasticly. Though he knew that he could trust Minako behind the wheel.

Minako's driving was very smooth and very well maneuvered, from curve to curve; she did not hesitate with the low speed precise cornering basics. Fu Huo seemed rather impressed, yet remained concealed.

_'Ayafuya ni shite kita koto  
Yasashisa de sotto...Holding me so tight' _

"Can you go any faster?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Sure," replied Minako in a nonchalant voice. She applied more throttle, then eventually geared up.

The LanEvo was almost far beyond the speed limit. Though they both seemed confident on the conditions, neither of them took notice.

_'Negao ni Kiss sotto hoho ni  
Komiageru omoi mo ai de tsutsumikonde' _

A car had approached them going the opposite direction at medium speed. Minako's expression did not change. She seemed to continue at her pace and smoothly predicted the car's speed and her ideal speed of which she would continue. Fu Huo watched her on, observing her actions. _She's not phased one bit. She seems to have the instincts of a road racer. This can't be good… can it? _

Minako continued to up the pace, "Well? How am I doing?"  
"Uh… you're better than I thought," replied Fu Huo, "You seem to be able to connect with the car's characteristics pretty well. Just how often do you do this?"  
"I drive my sister's car a lot. We live at the top of D1, and very early every morning, we have to rush down to the city and open the café. My sister does a lot of work there and needs plenty of energy, so I do the driving most of the time, even though I work there too," explained Minako.  
"You have to drive fast to get there in time, don't you?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Yeah… Our schedule for the café is rather tight, we have to open at 6:30AM for the breakfast shift, and work until midnight during weekdays," continued Minako.

_'Yozora no hoshi no you ni hora  
Kimi ga kagayaite mieru kara' _

Fu Huo had finally worked out possible conclusions. _It's no surprise. If she does this every day and night, Minako would have no doubt have developed some sense within various conditions and a comfortable feel within the mountains. _  
Fu Huo predicted that some day, Minako would have eventually been pushed slowly but surely into the realm of touge. Just like she cared for him about the dangers of road racing, as did he for her. He did not want her to face the same risks as he did. _Racing is a man's world. Minako doesn't belong in it. She's much too better than to spend her life on the street. I hope fate does not deny her the chance to be the great woman she could be. _  
Fu Huo watched on.

_'Love ai ga furisosogu oka de  
Kimi to yume wo miyou zutto...' _

"Minako," said Fu Huo, "I think you should just stick to singing,"  
"What makes you say that?" wondered Minako.  
"I… don't know." Fu Huo could not bring himself to say it, nor bring a hypocritic image upon himself.

_'Holding me… Holding me, holding me, holding me so tight…' _


	29. Third Gear: Games

ACT 7 – 7000RPM 'Games'

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon, Ling Luan had drove by an old friend's house, just near the peak of route D1 and along the suburban area. It was a small house, and lived a young man who spent a lot of his time in the garage, playing around with his car.  
Ling Luan parked his LanEvo VII in the driveway, as loud hip hop music pumped from within the garage. Inside, was a dark coloured Pulsar GtiR.

"It's been a while, Hokuto," called out Ling briefly.  
The loud music had ceased, and the young man named Hokuto slowly walked out from the garage.

"Hey man," greeted Hokuto, along with a complicated brotherly handshake. "Damn, haven't seen the likes of you in a while. And… your car… where did you get something like **that**?"

Hokuto did not expect Ling to have such a car like an Evolution VII. He was just too young to have such an expensive ride.  
"It's complicated," said Ling Luan, "It's only partially mine,"  
"I see," replied Hokuto, "Well, I've paid every dollar and cent I've saved up just for this baby here," continued Hokuto, pointing over to his GtiR.  
"I guess I'm lucky," admitted Ling. "Anyway man, how have things been fo' you these past years?"  
"Too kind man, almost too kind," explained Hokuto, "By the way, you been racing wit' dat thing?"  
"A little…" admitted Ling.  
"I see, I see," continued Hokuto, "So the Evo VII I saw in the BXD tournament was yours,"  
"Yeah man, I lost against a teammate," explained Ling.  
"That Fu Huo guy?" asked Hokuto, "The young Sky Dragon from Route D1, as our leader would call him,"  
"Gallard Raide? How's his 2000 going?"  
"Oh, he's still figuring out how to drive it. But its no doubt an awesome machine for sure. I heard he wanted it to closely resemble one of Master Hyuga from C4's cars."  
"Are you serious? I think I heard Fu Huo tell me that he saw an S2000 somewhere in our branch with a C4 sticker on it," claimed Ling Luan.  
"That car, along with the other C4 racing vehicles are all relics now. You don't see them either on the track or the street anymore. Your Emperor probably bought some of them as a collector," hunched Hokuto.  
"So there are more of them than the ones Fu Huo have seen?" wondered Ling.  
"Yes, definitely," explained Hokuto, "If you're able to find an extremely old archived record of course times, you'll probably find some information about C4, as well as DOLLS and the cars that they've used and other stuff. But they're all of course, very rare and virtually impossible to find nowadays,"

"You think Raide would know more about it?" wondered Ling.  
"Possibly," said Hokuto, "So might Fukada Kumiko,"  
"Master Ku?"  
"Yeah, but that's a big maybe. Raide once said that she was in close ties directly with C4 members themselves, and which most of her car knowledge and skills were derived from," added Hokuto.  
"I guess I'd better catch up with Master Ku some time and ask her some things. It's always Fu Huo that keeps hogging her attention,"

"Haha, I don't blame him," said Hokuto, "But she's a bit too old for us, man. I don't think she'd ever look at us."  
"Doesn't matter," said Ling Luan.  
"What's that? It's not like you, Ling," said Hokuto, "Or have you already found another girl?"  
"…Maybe," admitted Ling quietly.  
"Haha… horny kid, what's her name?"  
"Uh… Jeni."  
"Well anyways, she must be pretty good, considering your standards. You know what, there was a chick at the BXD tournament that was pretty cute too. And she's also a road racer, haha, what a combo,"  
"Man, Jeni is a road racer too, hehe," said Ling.  
"Oh wha? She's a road racer? You're not talking about Jeni from Bu Xia De?"  
"That's her,"  
"Oh you pimpsta," praised Hokuto, "Anyways, have you see that Kanae chick at the tourney?"  
"Hmm… yeah, I think I remember her. She was in the semi-finals. Though I often saw her with Fu Huo, haha," teased Ling.  
"Ha, damn,"  
"Speaking of Fu Huo…" began Ling, "He's racing tonight at Route F5. Wanna check it out?"  
"Sure, it'd be awesome," agreed Hokuto, "I've got much respect for the Sky Dragon. He's much of what we have left to define that men are still as dominant a driver as women are. I think he's more of a showstopper than Kumiko is… only Kumiko is just one hot babe, haha,"  
"Oh quit talking about girls you'll never get, Hokuto," teased Ling Luan.  
"Haha, shut up. Anyway, who's Fu racing?"  
"Some guy from Bu Xia De called Alex," confirmed Ling Luan.  
"…Alex? You don't mean…"  
"Mean what?"  
"Fu Huo is racing the Burning Ruby?" asked Hokuto.  
"It's just an SW20, so what man?"  
"What do you mean just an SW20? That's beside the point!"  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Ling.  
"I know Fu Huo is great and all. He's a rising star this and that, but… he's racing the Burning Ruby, man."

Hokuto slightly turned his back and held his head in astonishment. He briefly shook his head, staring at the driveway. Ling turned to look the same way, in confusion.  
"What gives?" he asked.  
"Fu Huo is pretty much screwed," claimed Hokuto.

"I'll raise you fifty!" claimed Mark arrogantly, smacking a small pile of gambling chips on the table.  
"Oh get real man, I fold!" said Stephen, as he quickly discarded a set of cards from his hand and threw them down on the table.

It was meanwhile around the late afternoon, Kouda's did not seem as busy as it usually was. However, all the pool tables were occupied, and the Shireishou Divine Unit Generals, West and North spent their time with a game of poker, along with the boss herself, Maya. It was times like this that Koda's was not just a restaurant. Various people often used Maya's venue as a little mini-casino, in which people bring and use their own money and their own chips and dealers.

"I'll see your fifty," said Maya softly, as she gently took a small pile of chips and placed them to match Mark's bet, then took another pile of chips of the same amount and placed it down, "…And raise you another fifty,"

"Hoooh, damn, looks like you're going down, Mark!" teased Stephen.  
Mark was close to shivers. There was clearly more than a hundred dollars in the pot. Fair enough that his hand was decent, yet there was always the fear of his opponent having better.  
_This is the fourth turn she's bluffed. She's succeded three times already. But what if she's got something good this time? _

Maya stared Mark down. She tried to not to be nervous, yet the pot she raised seemed rather intimidating. She appeared to have the edge at this point. _Will it work a forth time…? _

"Ah, what the hell, all in!" claimed Mark, holding his breath.  
_Oh man… _Maya soon appeared to feel extremely nervous and seemed to lose control of the game. At least that was what she wanted her opponent to think before Mark went all in. _…I guess he fell for it. _

"Call!" said Maya, looking deeply into Mark's eyes.  
Mark's face exposed the shock from Maya's decision. _Damn! What if… _

"Let's see what y'all got," said Stephen, eager to see the outcome of the round, "You first, Mark!"

Mark exhaled, and then slowly revealed his hand, "Full house! Kings full of aces!" he announced arrogantly accompanied by a hideous and childish laugh.  
"Whoosh," Stephen was blown away by Mark's hand. "I knew I should have folded!"

"You know, Mark…" began Maya, "Something I noticed… you tend to breath differently sometimes,"  
"What do you mean?" wondered Mark.  
"You know. You seem to sometimes hold your breath, yet sometimes breath normally, and sometimes exhale, in accordance to what kind of cards you have,"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Mark. "What does my breathing have to do with it,"  
"You exhaled at the last moment, you usually do that when you give off a sigh of relief. Which means you usually have a good hand and you knew you were going to win."

"Your point?" asked Mark cockily.  
"I took a chance anyway," said Maya.  
"…And?"  
"I predicted that you did have a good hand. Kings full of aces, that's hardcore man," continued Maya, as she unfolded one card from her hand, "Now that beats one," she unfolded another, and it was the same card as the last one. It was a pair of queens. "Two," Maya turned over another card from her hand, revealing a third queen, "Three queens…"

Finally, Maya unfolded her fourth card. She turned it over quickly, and revealed a seven of hearts. "…but not four!" Maya finally revealed her entire hand, and showed Mark her fifth and final card, a fourth queen.

"Oh…you…can't…be serious!" said Mark slowly in shock, as he stared at Maya's four of a kind.  
Stephen sarcastically applauded Mark for his valiant efforts to win Maya's spare dosh. "Sorry man, four of a kind beats full house," stated Stephen obviously.

"Damn, Maya, man don't you got enough money on ya?" complained Mark childishly and sarcasticly.  
"Okay, okay, I'll give you a chance to win it back," said Maya, flicking a few chips to Mark's side of the table.

"Hey, I'm still in this game," announced Stephen. 

The game continued longer than expected. The two had continued playing, winning and losing for until the early evening almost non-stop.

"Fold!" said Maya, throwing her cards down.  
"Straight to the six!" called out Stephen, showing his hand.  
"Flush!" yelled Mark in his usually arrogant laughter as he showed his cards and sweeped the pot of chips to his side of the table.

The game progressed for longer, and neither player seemed close to being short of chips, yet Maya still had the slight chip lead.  
Another set of rounds were played.

"Two pair!" said Mark.  
"Haha, I got three of a kind, bro," laughed Stephen.  
"Y'all lose, I got a straight flush!" claimed Maya.  
"Damn, lucky!" complained Mark.

Stephen began to start dealing again, and another round of games were played.  
It was already 7:45PM, and the game had not died. A few moments after, a pair of familiar faces entered the venue. Minako and Fu Huo had stopped by, after their little day out for a drive.  
There were still a few seats left on Maya's table, and the two had made their way towards her.

"What's happening, you two?" greeted Maya.  
"I'm okay," replied Minako.  
"Yeah, same here," followed up Fu, as he and Minako took a seat at the table, "Deal us in," he then added.  
"Aren't you racing tonight, Fu?" wondered Mark.  
"That's right," replied Fu Huo.  
"Really?" asked Maya out of curiosity. _Again? _"Where abouts are you battling, son?"  
"Uh… Route F5," said Fu Huo. "Against some MR2 from Bu Xia De's Street Elite,"  
"Alex?" said Maya in shock.

Maya handed them a spare set of playing chips from the other table. And divided them between Fu Huo and Minako, "We're playing five card draw." _This should be interesting. I wonder how Fu Huo will hold up against Alex. _

The cards were dealt, and the players had taken a look at their respective hands.  
It was Stephen's turn to open, and immediately, he folds his hand.  
It was Fu Huo's turn to call, "I'll open for fifty," he claimed, holding three Jacks and a 2 and 3 of diamonds.  
"Whoa, big man," said Mark, as he immediately folded and threw away his cards.  
"I'll see your fifty," replied Minako in a soft, innocent voice, "And I'll raise you another twenty-five," she added, holding a 6, 7, and 8 of spades, and two aces.  
"You can't be serious, you lot," complained Maya with a secret little pinch of sarcasm, as she held in her hand four kings and a 3 of clubs. "I'll call."

It was a three way battle at this point, Fu Huo holding three of a kind, Minako with a pair of aces, and Maya with a whooping four of a kind first hand.

"You first, Fu," said Stephen, asking how many cards Fu Huo wanted to exchange.  
"Two," replied Fu Huo, discarding the 2 and 3 of diamonds from his hand, as Stephen dealt him two new cards.  
"Minako?" continued Stephen.

Minako stared at her hand and thought for a long while. _Should I…? _  
The table waited patiently for about a minute, and finally, Minako threw away her pair of aces and asked for two more cards. _I dunno why I just did that… _  
Stephen dealt her two new cards.

"I'll take…one card!" boasted Maya, discarding her 3 of clubs.  
Stephen dealt her a card, and the players were ready for the next round of betting.

"Alright, I'm raisin' it by another twenty-five!" announced Fu Huo. The pot was now $125.  
"Call," said Minako, as the pot became $150.  
"Hey Fu," interrupted Maya, "Who made the challenge for tonight's race?"  
"Well, it was initially meant to be a race between Alex and Kumi at C4. But knowing her current situation, I've counter-challenged Bu Xia De myself. We had agreed to switch the location to F5," replied Fu Huo.  
"You're one crazy bastard man," said Maya, "Good luck," _Sometimes I wonder if Kumiko puts too much faith in her apprentice. Fu Huo is a mere kid against somebody like Alex. Am I missing something? _

"Maya, you gonna call?" asked Stephen. Maya glanced at her cards one more time.  
In a quick and straight voice, Maya claimed, "All in."

"Wow, now it's getting scary!" said Mark.  
"Maya's gone all in," announced Stephen. "Fu's turn to call."  
Without hesitations, Fu Huo immediately called, "All in. Let's see what you got,"  
"Same here," confirmed Minako.

"Damn man, somebody's going to be very lucky tonight!" said Stephen.  
Fu Huo's main concern was Maya. He stared at her, as the look on her face seemed that she was sure to win. Though it could be another one of her bluffing poker faces. But the moment of truth has arrived.

"Alright, eat this," called out Fu Huo, revealing his hand. The two cards that he drew from Stephen was a queen and another jack. "Four jacks!"  
Maya laughed. However, it was a real laugh. She quickly layed down her hand excitedly, "Four kings! Ace high! Haha!"  
"Damnit! You got me!" Fu Huo said surprisingly. Four of a kind was definitely a good hand. Yet Maya was still unbeatable.

"Hey wait a sec," said Minako softly, "I haven't shown my cards yet,"  
"Haha, y'all've lost anyway," said Maya.  
"Hey, I can beat that," continued Minako, pointing at Maya's four kings.  
"What?"

Minako slowly revealed her cards one by one. She first put down a 6 of spades, followed by the 7 and 8 of spades. Holding her breath, Minako layed down her last two cards, a 9 of spades, and finally, the 10 of spades, completing her hand in a straight flush to the ten.

"You…cannot…be … serious!" said both Fu Huo and Maya at the same time.

The deciding race of the unofficial Bu Xia De versus Zui Hou R team battle was finally due to commence. Route F5 was dead silent; spectators were kept to a significant minimum, as the weather was also a little turbulent.  
It was almost ten o'clock, Alex and his crew had already lounged themselves near the peak, at the beginning of the downhill route.

_I wonder if the so called Sky Dragon is as worthy of such as status as Fukada Kumiko. _  
Alex leaned on his car and lit himself a cigarette, as he waited patiently with his teammates for the arrival of his opponent. He was dressed in a black suit and a white working shirt without tie; Alex is usually clad in business attire when it comes to road races.  
He was much quieter and very sombre whenever he was scheduled a serious race.

_He must be. Or else Kumiko wouldn't send him. She wouldn't have everything rest on a failure. _  
Alex's SW20's red paint reflected the moon's glow, like the burning ruby that it is, while Alex stood by it, in control and in position. He tried to look as humble as possible, yet he knew inside him that he had a great chance of winning.

"Have all the sections checked," ordered Alex to the rest of the Bu Xia De staff around the area.  
"I was just about to get to that part," said Sly, "There is a vehicle on the way up her from the bottom up right now as we speak."  
"Is it Chuan Fu Huo?" Alex had to ask.  
"No. It's a different car," corrected Sly, "It's a pale silver coloured Impreza S202."  
"What did you say?"

_Shijian? What is he doing here? _

A brief moment had passed, and the S202 had finally reached near the peak of Route F5. Shijian parked his car on the opposite side, away from all the other Bu Xia De vehicles.  
Alex slowly made his way to it, and attempted to figure out what was going on. Shijian slowly stepped out of his car and shut the door.

"It's you," said Alex. "What business do you have here, Shi?"  
"That's no way to greet me, Yun," replied Shijian, "My business?" he pointed to the Zui Hou R sticker on the back window of his vehicle, "I'm just here to cheer for my teammate, if you don't mind."

"I see. I only just found out that you were also the rumoured East General of the Divine Unit." Alex said.  
"Well, now you know," said Shijian, "By the way, do you even know what you're up against tonight?"  
"Partially," admitted Alex. "Yet what's the excitement with knowing what to expect."  
Shijian shrugged his shoulders briefly, and having his arms crossed, he spoke, "Oh you'll be excited alright. Because you really do have no idea about Chuan Fu Huo other than what he did at your little tournament."

"Then we shall find out tonight, won't we?" replied Alex.

Meanwhile, Sly had just received a message from one of the staff positioned at the entry point for Route F5.  
"Alex!" called out Sly. "He's here!"


	30. Third Gear: Requiem of Silence

ACT 8 – 8000RPM 'The Requiem of Silence'

Fu Huo slowly made his way into Route F5. The weather was extremely windy, tree branches wiggled wildly and leaves flew around through the wind as it blew hideously into the night. It was the same kind of presence one would get everytime he or she travels through Route F5. It was like the mountain's own way of welcoming it's visitors.  
_Ku… Thanks for giving me another chance to prove myself. I'll use this victory to show you that I am worthy. I won't let you down. _

The Evo V strolled past the winding tunnel sections, and around the remaining sections of the hillclimb, passing by stained walls and battered roads along the way.  
The Sky Dragon flaunted it's sheer power on the uphill, as the engine roared and echoed through the tunnels and chassis shot out and glided through the roads ahead.

_It seems to be in good condition. _Fu Huo used the rest of the way to warm up, and executed some mild cornering with his vehicle. _If I go faster, it sometimes understeers frequently if I don't brake hard enough… And I still haven't changed my suspension settings, yet they're still close to stock. I haven't been able to afford any further modifications for this car other than the increase in power output. _

The LanEvo V finally made it up to the starting point. Fu Huo wasted no time and positioned his car next to his opponent.  
He briefly stepped out to greet his opponent.

"I appreciate you coming here," said Alex. "I am privileged to be able to race one of you under Zui Hou R."  
"Exactly how it should be. You should never had come at our faces and diss my instructor like you did," replied Fu Huo.  
"I apologise again," said Alex, "Pardon me,"  
"Hmph… Now all you've done is trap yourself. Me and my LanEvo will teach you some respect," continued Fu Huo.  
"You'll have to earn it first," fired back Alex. "Well then, shall we begin?"  
"Anytime," replied Fu Huo sharply. "Let's go."

The two made their way back into their vehicles in a hurry. Wind began to blow strongly, and leaves spread across the air almost constantly.  
_He seems rather conceited. _Alex buckled up his seatbelt.

Sly made his way in between the cars. Wind blew violently into his face, as he raised his hand for the countdown.  
Revs soared, and engines growled, as Sly finally completed the count, "Go!"

Both cars finally took off. Tyres screeched wildly, as the Lancer quickly dominated on take off.  
However, the MR-2's start up was also rocket-like, and held almost held its ground against the Evo.  
_Let's see if I still remember how it's done… Left path first then right? Or was it right path first, then left? _

The LanEvo was slowly pulling away from the red SW20. Fu Huo slowed down significantly on the first sharp corner, allowing his opponent a chance to close the gap.

_His car sounds tuned. Yet he handles it as if it's completely stock. _  
Alex completed the turn losing minimum speed.

_Hurry up. _Fu Huo slammed on the throttle, demanding his car to speed up. Power from the single turbo eventually aided him, yet unclearly worth the wait. Music pumped through and serenaded the battle, _'Inspire' – Ayumi Hamasaki _

Fu Huo wildly braked, clutched in, shifted as he struggled to manage his car's weight like he often managed to do, while Alex followed by clearing the set of S curves in a similar fashion. The low speed technical section was continuously annoying Fu Huo early in the race.

_'fusa wa shisou na egao erande' _

Another hairpin curve, Fu Huo geared down very quickly, then released his left foot and utilized a split second to brake with the same foot, as he kept his right on the throttle while turning sharply into the apex.  
Alex merely let his vehicle slide into the corner with minor error, using his car's balanced weight as an advantage, position his car ideal for the exit.  
Valves hissed, as Alex's twin turbo SW20 soon kicked in some boost.

_'moto morashi serifu narabete' _

Fu Huo also later felt the boost kick in, finally reaching high revs.

_'atama nnaka mashiro de' _

Fu Huo glanced at his mirror quickly. _I still haven't seem to shake him off. But don't worry, I'll get rid of you in the tunnels! _  
Alex kept the pressure on his opponent, keeping very close to the LanEvo.

_'Kanjyou nakushita furi wa soro soro owari ni shite' _

From behind, Alex struggled to work out Fu Huo's style. _He seems pretty ordinary to me. But could this be what he wants me to think? _  
Alex began to dictate the pace, pushing Fu Huo further. It was his way of making his opponents show him what they were hiding. "You have no choice! Speed up!"

_'Sou hito wa hitori ja ikirenai  
Sonna atari mae no koto to ka  
Sou ai datte na kya ikirenai  
Imasara mi ni shimiteru' _

Fu Huo was already giving it one hundred percent of his skill. The battle was much tougher than he expected. So early in the race, he had already nearly begun to choke.

_'Mou konna jidai dakaratte  
Sorette dou iu iiwake  
Nee ai dato ka yume dato ka wo  
Kuchi ni suru koto wa' _

Fu Huo now greatly felt the absolute need for power. Yet he was unable to harness it quick enough, as much speed is further lost into the next hairpin.

_'kakko warui koto nanka janai' _

The tunnel section was finally coming up. Alex ran Fu Huo out of options. _This is bad, I have to be behind for the shortcut to work! _  
Fu Huo had no choice but to maintain his pace.

Alex observed on, watching the LanEvo closely from behind. _Not bad at all. He is able to push his car for as much as it can do in its current state. It is like he can suddenly squeeze out such performance on a lightly tuned vehicle. He is really something. _  
The MR-2 charged on, not letting his opponent widen the gap any further.  
_Could he be planning to use one of F5's secrets? _  
The MR-2 followed on, as Fu Huo tried to squeeze as much power into the very minor straighaways into the sharp curves.

_'Sou hito wa hitori ja ikirenai  
Sonna atari mae no koto to ka  
Sou ai datte na kya ikirenai  
Imasara mi ni shimiteru' _

Fu Huo finally saw an opening for a second path in sight…

_'Mou konna jidai dakaratte  
Sorette dou iu iiwake  
Nee ai dato ka yume dato ka wo  
Kuchi ni suru koto wa, kakko warui koto nanka janai'_

Fu Huo was unsure of what he should do at that point. He continued to accelerate; yet he could not decide which path to take in time, as Alex continued to pressure him and kept the heat on.  
Being trapped in front, he continued to accelerate his LanEvo through the normal path. He stormed through confidently and on guard, swaying his vehicle occasionally. He was unable to execute his original plan, as he was meant to be tailing for it to work.

It was one of the rare occasions that Fu Huo had to really push his car to the limits that he could actually feel the slight bit of turbo lag and loss of time and speed in cornering.  
He glanced at his rear view briefly, _Shit, where is he? _  
Fu Huo had just now realized that his opponent had disappeared. _Where did he go? Did he crash? _

The slight panic distorted Fu Huo's driving greatly. It was one of the common flaws with young street racers, and Fu Huo still has much to learn. _Oh no… Did he…? _  
His worries were solid. Alex had used his own strategy against him. _Am I gonna lose here again? _

There was absolutely no such will to quit in Fu Huo's soul. Yet his anxiety combined with certain difficulties with his vehicle became almost unbearable. _The harder I push it, the harder it is to control! It understeers a lot, but when I tackle the corners slowly, it takes time for it to pick up it's pace again. _

Fu Huo did not understand why his LanEvo seemed to be constraining him. Yet deep inside, he was yet to realize that he was finally breaking the barrier of mastering the basic control of a normal car, to requiring the next vessel to amplify and enhance his already mastered skills. It was only a matter of time…

Each and every corner, Fu Huo's cornering and turn-ins have been rather aggressive, as he could not take the pressure any longer. _Why isn't my LanEvo being as agile as it's meant to be? I don't get it! It feels… so… heavy! _

Despite the already impeccable agility of the LanEvo, it still was not enough for Fu Huo. However, having equipped his vehicle with sound systems, subwoofers, DVD player, and other entertainment devices, along with huge, seemingly over-sized rims, his car had been more or less made as a show car.

Fu Huo had finally exited the tunnel. He swiftly swerved his car to the inside on the first blind turn that greeted him. _I can't take this anymore, where is he? _

It was almost déjà vu when Fu Huo suddenly caught sight of his opponent lunging out of nowhere from a hidden opening on the mountain, catching Fu off guard.

_Miss me? _Alex shot himself out of the tunnel, easily overtaking Fu Huo in a split second and stealing the lead.  
Fu Huo slammed the brakes hard to avoid collision, yet before he knew it, his opponent was already speeding away. The slight panic and surprise gave fuel to Fu Huo's rage.  
His turn-ins were far more out-of-control than they were a while ago.

_You won't get away with that! _  
Fu Huo was barely in control of himself. His lines were so close to the inside, yet cornering was rather sloppy and almost hit the wall.

_Hurry up! Piece of crap! _  
Fu Huo kept his foot on the throttle. His entry speeds were almost far too fast for him to turn.  
His impatience was getting to him, and finally he caught glimpse of the SW20's taillights.

As the SW20's lights flashed, Fu Huo throttled on, eager to catch his opponent.  
Alex maintained control of his vehicle, cruising down the rest of the section with delicate movement of his lightweight, agile chassis.  
However, the LanEvo and Fu Huo's tenacity brought them closer to the SW20.  
His entries were faster, yet the rest was sloppier than Alex's, as he was already losing much hope with his tyres. Little did he notice how hard he was pushing them since the beginning.  
Even as the MR-2 slowed down for the next sharp corner, Fu Huo continued to stretch out a little bit more throttle.  
_Hurry… hurry up! _  
Fu Huo did not care about the opponent's vehicle drop in speed and continued further. Yet, Alex had already set up for the blind turn, which Fu Huo had not realized.

_Wha…? _  
The LanEvo was now too fast into the S curve. Fu Huo struggled to maintain control of his car. However, there was an opening which Alex left for him. _Go on, take it. _Alex seemed calm and cruised on.  
Fu Huo turned madly into what may be his last hope to pass his opponent.

Thump…!  
The LanEvo was going in way too fast for the curve as Fu Huo turned in aggressively, causing his vehicle to smash its bumper into the wall. _Shit…! _

The Evo V's left headlight shattered, along with the foglamps, as they scattered across the road. Portions of its front bumper were grinded into the apex, and off came pieces of its front lip.  
The car swerved out of control, it's rear end sliding outward, as the car continued to spin itself out.  
Fu Huo panicked and slammed the brakes and did whatever he could to stop his car.  
Yet the momentum of the car gained from the sharp turn in speed pushed the car on, as it continued to spin, forming a 90-degree angle. The car's rear had also hit the rails briefly, then skimmed through and scraped the wall hard, along with the spoiler nearly being stripped.  
The Evo's left side mirror had also smashed, and shattered to pieces on the road.

And there it was, the black LanEvo V had finally come to a stop.  
_It can't be… _  
Fu Huo sat in silence, killing his engine.  
_What is this crap? Is this a bad dream? _  
He sat there for a while, not saying a word or moving a finger. He was too stunned and shocked of what had just taken place.   
After a few moments, he clenched his fist and began to pound his hand on the steering wheel in anger and frustration.  
_What am I now? _

Fu Huo stepped out of his vehicle. He briefly walked around it, with all the pain within himself, surveying the damage of his precious LanEvo bit by bit.  
_It's worse than I thought… _

Moments later, the red SW20 came strolling past and finally stopped nearby for a moment.  
"Hey man, are you okay?" called out Alex.  
"I'm fine. Please don't bother me," replied Fu Huo rudely.  
"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" continued Alex.  
"I said I'm fine!"  
"Look, there's no shame in receiving my help. Do you need a tow truck? The Bu Xia De staff had prepared one just in case," explained Alex.  
"No thanks! Just leave me alone already!" demanded Fu Huo.  
"So be it," said Alex. "Just one thing though, Fu. Although you have shown an impressive display of skill no doubt, there are still things that need be acquired through time and dedication. Your hunger and greed for absolute power is what's constraining you, my friend. It will be your downfall and has lead to the absolute destruction of the Sky Dragon tonight. And in my hands, I have begun your silent requiem!"

Fu Huo was torn. He had failed in many aspects. He failed Zui Hou R, failed Kumiko, and above all, failed himself. Alex's words were nothing short of sharpness. Fu Huo could no longer bear to look at his fellow team members; especially the likes of Shijian… and most of all, Kumiko.

"I'm disappointed to see you reduced to what you are now," quoted Alex, "Goodbye, Chuan Fu Huo… It looks like you were nothing like Fukada Kumiko after all. You don't have enough of what she has."

The Burning Ruby slowly made a U-turn and finally sped off, leaving Fu Huo and his damaged LanEvo V behind.

The tides have now risen. The battle between Bu Xia De versus Zui Hou R is now at a 2-2 draw, ending with Chuan Fu Huo losing the deciding race that counted. Ironically, it was both LanEvo's of Zui Hou R had suffered the two losses.  
The war had supposedly been over. But it just was not to be. There is not a chance that both teams would leave the score as it is, leaving Alex dissatisfied with his victory.

Route F5 had finally cleared out, and silence pierced the air once again.  
Yet there remained Chuan Fu Huo and the ruins of what was once the Sky Dragon of D1 and Zui Hou R. He remained in his car, merely listening to soft music, attempting to calm down his senses.  
Still in shock from tearing apart his beloved car, Fu Huo leaned back and stared at the darkness. Fortunately, his car was still functional and movable, as he drove slightly out of the way from other cars. Fu Huo ignored all the other drivers that went past him, including Shijian, whom relentlessly offered his assistance to no avail.

Several moments later, as the night grew quieter, Fu Huo remained in his seat. At a distance, he faintly heard the sound of another approaching car. Fu Huo decided to continue to ignore it.  
Yet the car had not just merely passed by. It moved in and parked right next to Fu Huo and his vehicle.  
_What could he want? _wondered Fu Huo, staring on at the mountainside.

He then heard the door open and shut. He then glanced to the side, and realize that it was a very familiar 3000GT VR-4 Turbo that had parked next to him.

"Are you going to come out?" called out Kumiko.  
Fu Huo began to settle down a little. He was prepared to face the worst.  
Stepping out of his vehicle, he slowly made his way around the car and greeted Kumiko.

"What happened Fu? Tell me," said Kumiko in a warm, motherly voice.  
Fu Huo began to spoke slowly and softly, and explained everything.

"I see…" said Kumiko.  
There was a long silence. Neither of them could work out anything to say.  
Until Kumiko decided to speak ahead, "It's…okay, Fu."  
"Ku…" murmured Fu Huo.  
"I'll take care of the rest…" said Kumiko sharply.  
"…What?"  
"Don't worry. I said I'll take care of the rest! Let's go home. It still runs, doesn't it? Should I call a tow?" asked Kumiko.  
_What does she mean, she'll take care of the rest? _"Yes, it still runs."  
"…I can't let anybody insult us anymore," began Kumiko, "That Alex has done enough,"  
"K-Ku…?"  
"We have to regroup," explained Kumiko, "I'm not gonna let this battle end like this. Zui Hou R will subdue all that gets in our path from now on!"

Without any further comments, both drivers had slowly made their way out of Route F5 in the middle of the night.   
They both drove down the rest of the way and back into town.  
The handling of Fu Huo's LanEvo had drastically changed. It was much more sluggish, and very distorted in terms of performance. It was a painful reminder while Fu Huo continued to drive.

The short-lived glory of D1's Sky Dragon had finally worn out…


	31. Third Gear: One More Time

ACT 9 – 9000RPM 'One More Time'

The next day after had not seen a moment of relief for Fu Huo. Everything had just come crashing down from that one moment. He remained in bed, trying to catch some sleep from the other night. It was ten o'clock in the morning; Fu Huo buried part of his face into his pillow and kept his eyes shut.  
Though with the sunlight shining through his window, he was almost dazed and unable to get any sleep.

His doorbell rang, and Fu Huo had finally opened his eyes. He slowly got up and called out, "Be there in a sec,"  
He reached for a set of khaki trousers and a light blue sweatshirt and made his way to his front door.  
"Who is it?" he called out, just before he opened to see who it was.

"Hello there!" said Minako cheerfully.  
"Hey… uh… what is it?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Er… good morning! I see you've just woken up…?"  
"Yeah, I just did actually,"  
"Sorry," apologized Minako.  
"It's alright."

Fu Huo grabbed a pair of shoes from the rack, and then stepped outside with Minako. She smiled at him briefly, trying to catch Fu's attention.  
"You don't look happy… oh well, what's new…" she said.  
"Just tired…" said Fu, yawning sleepily.  
"Well why don't we go for a walk and wake you up?" suggested Minako playfully.  
"I'm already awake," said Fu Huo, "I don't really need the exercise,"  
"Doesn't matter. It's Sunday today, no work, so let's go do something."  
"Okay…" agreed Fu Huo strangely.

Fu Huo wasted no time and quickly locked up his place, then walked out of the block in an almost immediate haste.  
He did not want to do anything involving his car at the moment. He wanted to just forget the whole thing for a while. He needed time to cool down. And he could not be bothered finding out what Minako's reaction would be.

They continued on further along the next few blocks, strolling right around the middle districts of the town area. Fu Huo's apartment was so close to everything as it was almost in the middle of it all.  
He had yet to have spoken a word, as they continued on past light traffic and medium sized buildings.

"Let's go get a coffee or something," suggested Minako, "My shout."  
"You're shouting?" interrupted Fu Huo.  
"Yeah. I don't mind. Considering all the money I won from you in poker," explained Minako as she teasingly poked her tongue out.

Continuing along down the street, the two had ended up at a place in which they could refer to as their second home – Koda's.  
The place was running at its usual pace, yet was very tidy and had a fresh ambience to it.  
Fu and Mina made their way to a table for two and sat down to order some coffee.

Fu Huo leaned his elbows on the table, placing his hands together as he rested his face on them, staring out the window half asleep.  
"Why are you so tired, Fu?" wondered Minako.  
"I had a battle last night, remember?" reminded Fu Huo.  
"Oh yeah… I forgot about that, how did it go?" asked Minako curiously.  
"Um…" Fu Huo did not know how to start. Once again, he had been reminded of the somewhat semi-traumatic experience on the road the night before.

A moment after that, Maya came with their coffee, and briefly joined in the conversation.  
"Fu Huo… how bad was it, sweetie?" asked Maya in a supportive voice, attempting to cheer Fu up.  
"I see you already know…" muttered Fu, "…pretty bad."  
"Wait, what's going on? What happened?" persisted Minako.  
"Fu Huo… I'll leave this up to you…" said Maya.

Fu Huo struggled to tell and explain the story. He was almost unable to bear the look of worry on Minako's face. He sensed that she was about to nag him or tell him off again.  
Yet he had to tell it all.

"I see… So that's why you were so out of it this morning…" realized Minako.  
"I cannot say anything," commented Maya, "It's just great that you had no injuries. I'm sure you remember the last hospital bill you had."  
"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' anymore, Fu," continued Minako, "I'm sure you knew what you were doing. Your car may not be in its best shape anymore, but at least you're still in one piece. As long as you can still always be right here in front of me where I can see and talk to you… I don't care if you win or lose."

Fu Huo sat almost motionless. He then slowly and softly spoke, "Minako. You were never wrong about the things you said. You were always right about the things I did. I was a fool. Always have been. I never listened to you…"

"Even I am retired, Fu," added Maya.  
The look of Fu Huo's face had changed for a moment.  
He then slowly let it out, "Don't get me wrong," he claimed, "I'm not going to quit. Not at all!"  
"Oh Fu Huo…" Minako had almost given up.

"I guess I still am a fool," admitted Fu Huo. "But at least I'm happy being a fool."  
"Well, don't die being one, Fu!" scolded Minako.

Maya on the other hand, could not help but to interrupt, "But wait Fu… with your Evo nearly totaled, what much choice do you have? You plan to race in a taxi or something?"

Fu Huo could not comment…

"You did it, Alex!" cheered Sly, standing next to his S15 parked at the top of one of the parking buildings around town. "You've evened the score! Now that oughta teach Zui Hou that they can't own us!"

The sunlight made a blazing shine on the MR-2 GTS's formula red body, as Alex dropped the rest of his cigarette and stepped on it. "I'm not satisfied," he claimed. "We shouldn't stop here,"

"But what else can we do?" wondered Sly. "We've already thrown in everything we have, and all we could end up with is a draw."  
"You're partially wrong," corrected Alex, "We may have given it all we've got, but this is not all we could end up with," he explained, "Rather than just proving that Zui Hou R can't own us… I can prove that **we** own **them**!"

Alex drew out his cellphone from his pocket, preparing to send a text message.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sly.  
"What does it look like?" replied Alex sharply, "I just need to ask Reiko for something,"  
"I don't get what you're trying to say, Alex," said Sly, "Are you saying the war isn't over?"  
"That's right," followed Alex, "But it will be soon."

"What's left then?"  
"I think we should have a sudden death," explained Alex. "One last match to decide the absolute winner. One final battle to determine which is the more superior faction is all we need to re-establish our absolute dominance."

"I see," Sly had finally caught up. "So what do you have in mind?"  
"I'm asking Reiko right now," said Alex.  
"Asking her what?"  
"For Fukada Kumiko's number!" claimed Alex.

Sly had been stunned once again. He knew how Alex had always talked about challenging Kumiko and how it was time to let the big dogs come out and play.  
"You still haven't changed your mind, huh," spoke Sly.  
"Of course. Destroying the Sky Dragon was only a warm-up. Now I'm going to carve right into the pride of Zui Hou by defeating the Neon Serpent herself."

"Looks like there's no stopping you, Alex."  
"Indeed. Not even Chuan Fu Huo can get in my way anymore either," added Alex.  
"I don't have to remind you about who and what you're dealing with anymore," said Sly, "It's up to you now,"

"That's right," approved Alex, "And now, unlike Chuan Fu Huo, I'll prove to everybody who overrated Fukada Kumiko really is. There are better drivers out there. Everyone is just making s fuss about her because she's one of the few damn women who disobey traffic rules on purpose and get away with it!"

"I don't believe the hype either," admitted Sly, "But Reiko, nor Fu Huo could get the best of her,"  
"Well screw them both," it was the last straw for Alex, "I'll be the one to slay the Serpent, and I'll do it in her own lair!"

Alex was well determined to prove himself once again. He felt ready for anything. He has never been serious about racing like this before.  
"I'm going to challenge Kumiko directly to her home course – Route D1 itself!"

The lovely and charismatic Fukada Kumiko spent her time with modifications on customer rides that day, even though everybody else was off work. She had been managing other staff and testing vehicles since morning. However, she was not at her usual cheerful mood.  
She felt a little insulted and disrespect, following Fu Huo's loss and boosting the egos of the Bu Xia De rivals.  
Her previous conversation with the Emperor recently had also put a bit of pressure, and deep within, she felt a slight disappointed in failing Fu Huo as an instructor.

_I've had enough of this. _  
Kumiko sat on a desk, observing data on one of the vehicles she and a few of her staff were customizing.  
She looked more and more into the vehicle, yet only fired her up even further.  
_Fu Huo and the Emperor were right. We can't let Bu Xia De gain hope of them actually being above us. But personally, I haven't felt so… furious. I just have this feeling inside me that I want to see Bu Xia De lose. If Fu Huo can't do it… Then I might as well do it myself! _

Moments later, Shijian had arrived to greet Kumiko, whom he offered some assistance.  
"Something bothering you, Kumi?" wondered Shi.  
"You were at the battle last night? Didn't you give Fu Huo any advice?"  
"There was nothing that I could give him," excused Shi. "So did the Emperor chew you out for breakfast this morning or something?"  
"He was indeed pissed," said Kumiko, "But there was something about his tone… and the things he said… it was as if he expected it to happen to Fu Huo,"  
"Really?"  
"In any case," continued Kumiko, "The war is not over yet."  
"Thought so. So Bu Xia De is gonna call a sudden death, huh?"  
"Seems like it," agreed Kumiko.  
"But just like them, we've already used all our resources."

Kumiko stood up, shutting the monitor of her terminal. She walked over to the ride that she had been working on and moved around it slowly, examnining it's revelry, thinking to herself. _I know what you are, what you do, and how you go about doing it. _

She moved to the front of the car, gazing at it front the bonnet upward. "Not yet, Shi," replied Kumiko, who continued to look at the vehicle. _Just a few more tests. Yet I already have an idea of what you can do. _  
Kumiko did not take her eyes of the customer's car. _It should be nearly the same. If my skills haven't rotten… I've got it. _

"Uh… Kumi?" called out Shijian, "You listening?"  
"Oh sorry," apologized Kumiko, who seemed to be almost talking to the car in her mind.  
"What did you mean?" continued Shijian.  
"We haven't used all of our drivers, Shi."  
"What are you saying? You want me to go and race Bu Xia De? Haha, now that's cheating. It's nuclear warfare," bragged Shijian.  
"No, not quite, Shi," corrected Kumiko sharply.

Standing in front of a blue MR-2 GTS owned by one of Zui Hou's clients that Kumiko had been working on, she announced fiercely, "I'm coming out of retirement, just for one race!"


	32. Third Gear: Not Legal Anymore

ACT 10 – 10000RPM 'Not Legal Anymore'

Moments later, Kumiko had set out on her own, after skipping work to do some changes in her car settings secretly within one of the tuning garages.  
She had fitted and configured back the old settings, what her GTO used to be before her battle with Fu Huo at Route F5. The classic Neon Serpent, such immense power combined with Kumiko's smooth flowing movement of all her vehicle's instruments were just some of the few formulas to the mix.

_I'm going to need all the power I could handle… _  
The 3000GT had already been purely stripped out of many extra features that were unnecessary for her vehicle on the street. Surely, the GTO was not the ideal car for almost any touge battle. But for one last time, Kumiko must overcome the limitations of her weapon of choice.  
_I don't understand how Fu Huo screwed things up. His Evo should be much more balanced than my GTO… _

There was only one explanation Kumiko could come up with. Being with Fu Huo for quite a while, she had hunched the exact mistake that he might have probably done during last night's race.  
_Fu Huo's acquired what used to be one of my weaknesses… He must have not been driving his best due to how much pressure was on to him. He's already lost at F5 once. He just badly wanted to prove that he was my standard. _

Kumiko and a few staff had just finished finally testing the 3000GT on the dyno. The next step was for her to give it a test run. _The SW20 would indeed be a tough opponent. If Fu Huo had only driven properly, he could have won by some chance. _

Finally operational once again, the GTO rolled its way out of the tuning garage and moved on to the track pits. Kumiko fully accelerated, quickly sending her car almost flying past the entry.  
_Let's see if I still got it… _

Kumiko quickly brandished her car's real power, taking full advantage of the twin turbine kit system, along with reduced in additional extras similar to the Twin Turbo MR model. It was as if her VR-4 had already been altered by Zui Hou to compare to the TT MR, yet with more power.  
It was time to test the car for maneuverability.  
The first corner was rather mild, and Kumiko began to turn at high speed.

_I'm starting to feel it again. I remember… this power. It's seemingly uncontrollable power that I eventually was able to harness as I please… It was a feeling I missed… _

Kumiko visualized her line. Her delicate throttle and braking precision was almost perfectly timed and set up for the S curves up ahead. She steered hard, braking and throttling, moving the steering wheel almost back and forth sequentially.  
_I can see why Fu Huo would have been frustrated. The MR2 in the hands of someone like Alex, could either be in front of behind as he would have desired at this point. _

Kumiko continued to visualize an opponent in front of her. She then evened out her actions and applied a smoother flow to her cornering. _At this rate, Fu Huo would have been struggling to catch up to his opponent and would hold down the throttle aggressively, causing him to speed up and understeer. Doing this while cornering would obviously have negative results. _

The GTO smoothly cruised through the corners, maintaining an ideal line with less tyre spin. _In his mind, Fu would think that he's already pushing his car to the limit, yet he still can't seem to keep up, which leads him to throttle even harder and less control of his actions. _

_In fact, it was not entirely the car's fault. Fu Huo just wasn't ready for someone like Alex. Something else must have happened at F5. But indeed, Fu Huo still has much to learn. I guess having said that he was the only one who can defeat me really got to him and backfired. Or maybe I'm just a bad instructor? In any case, the Emperor was right about him. His mind is really connected with the way he drives. Which is probably why he was the ideal subject for KYOKO._

Without KYOKO, his mind ran wild and free, and so did his driving. His lack of concentration was one of the biggest factors that destroyed him last night. Even the most experienced drivers have little troubles in their mind that affect them negatively while driving at high speed. His car's limitations were only an excuse for his own mistakes. Now it is time for me to correct them. 

Kumiko continued on to raise hell at the Zui Hou R test track. Her settings have been changed from a balance between grip and drift, to a more stable platform in order to be able to fully utilize the increase in power output that she had just upgraded back to an estimate of 355HP. Downforce settings, tyres, and braking balance have also been altered in order to challenge both downhill and hillclimb battles.  
Regardless of any changes, the car was still very much Kumiko.

_Alex will surely be a tough opponent. Considering the MR-2's capabilities on touge, and his already finely tuned skills, it would take all the luck I can get to manage a victory. But that's a chance I'm willing to take! _

Meanwhile during daytime, Ling Luan had spent most of his time out at the city cruising with some of his friends, as they were all off work during that Sunday. Fellow team member, Stephen, Dreadnaught's Hokuto and Bu Xia De's Jeni, accompanied him as they killed time together until the afternoon.  
They had parked their rather awesome machines at the parking lot and strolled around the shopping mall like they would during the day like normal citizens, which was much different from their secret life during the nighttime.

After the movie, the group had decided to catch a break at the most popular multifunctional café in town – Koda's. The place had almost been a home of frequent modified car visitors and other form or shape of road racer.  
Their cars; Ling's LanEvo VII RS, Stephen's RX-7 A Spec, Hokuto's Pulsar GtiR and Jeni's Skyline GT-R had almost decorated Maya's parking lot.  
However, the owner's MINE's Impreza WRX, nor the familiar black LanEvo V were nowhere to be seen.

The crew stepped inside the facility and took a seat at a nearby table.  
"I've never been here before," said Jeni softly.  
"It's the best place out there, hands down," said Stephen proudly.  
"Not really. But I admit it's my favourite place too," added Ling.  
"Well, everybody knows Kouda Maya. And this is her fortress now. And not a bad one at that!" explained Hokuto, "Even though it's own by who was once the leader of our rival team."

Ling had then momentarily taken Jeni to the bar area, while Stephen and Hokuto further discussed some recent events to date. However, the regulars, Minako and Fu Huo were not present.  
Maya greeted the table and prepared to take some orders.

Stephen asked, "Maya-chan, is it true?"  
"What is?" replied Maya, handing out some menus.  
"About Fu…?" continued Stephen.  
"Chuan Fu Huo? Oh, the race at Route F5 yesterday…?" interrupted Hokuto, "Do you know how it went?"  
"I heard… it was a tragedy," said Stephen.

Meanwhile, Ling spend time with his new friend from the opposing race team, Jeni, whom had recently reconciled with him for her deception.  
"I had fun today," claimed Jeni softly.  
"Really? That's good to hear. So, you busy tonight?" replied Ling.  
"Well, now that you mention it, I might be out at D1 tonight,"  
"What's there?" asked Ling curiously, "You racing someone again?"  
"No… But there is going to be a race, I think. I'm not sure yet,"  
"You're just going to spectate, huh. It must be worth watching then?"  
"Yes… my idol is due to compete tonight, if she decides to accept my fellow team mate's challenge," announced Jeni.  
"Your idol against your teammate?" asked Ling Luan curiously. "So whom are you rooting for?"  
"I don't know… But it'll be a good battle for sure…"

"So Chuan Fu Huo is not racing anymore?" asked Hokuto, continuing the conversation at the table.  
"I highly doubt he could," said Maya, "I don't think he should get back to it at the rate he's going. It just showed how inexperienced he was when he crashed his car. I guess the Sky Dragon was only legend…"

"But hey, the legend of Zui Hou R still continues through Mark, Ling and I," announced Stephen.  
"Maybe so. Oh well. I'm over that sort of stuff. I've retired for a reason," added Maya.  
"It's a shame really," began Hokuto, "We've been getting word from other teams of potential challenges and offers for Fu Huo… Looks like it wasn't to be,"

"Speaking of Fu Huo, where is he now anyway?" asked Stephen.

It was about time for Alex to take action. He and Sly wasted no more time and finally headed on their way to the main Zui Hou R headquarters in the town area. They made their way anxiously through the city streets and traffic lights finding their way to their real target. Much to their surprise, Alex's one true opponent had already been waiting for him out the front gate.

Standing proudly in front of the empire she had sworn to defend, Kumiko was ready to intercept the incoming prey. She glared on at her enemies as they slowly arrived strolling by; valves hissing and revs squealing while then slowly began to park directly in front of her.

Alex and Sly stepped out of their vehicles to finally greet Kumiko and predict her absolute defeat.  
"I knew you'd come back," said Kumiko in a sharp voice.  
"Whoa, hey, we haven't even got started yet," interrupted Sly.  
"Let this to me," said Alex, stepping forward from his vehicle.

Kumiko had a fiery look on her face. _I'm ready. Just bring it. _  
"I'm sure you already know what I'm here for, Fukada Kumiko," continued Alex, "I have passed through your apprentice and now it's time for me to go through you."

"Whatever, I'm ready to go," accepted Kumiko without a second thought.  
"So soon to decide? I appreciate it. I want to challenge you at your own home course of Route D1. Since you claim you are ready, how about we do it tonight?"

Kumiko paused for a while in thought. Though the idea did not seem to matter. The sooner the better, she wanted to end things as soon as possible.  
"You got it!" accepted Kumiko, "Ten thirty at D1!"  
"Thank you," thanked Alex politely, "For the pride of both our teams, let us race for fun and on another note, let's hope we both finish in one piece," laughed Alex insultingly.

"I'll make you pay for what happened to my student!" claimed Kumiko angrily.

Without saying a word, the two Bu Xia De members slowly stepped back into their vehicles and exited the area.

_Route D1 tonight? Now he tells me. I feel so insulted, even just by being thought of losing on my own home course. Oh well… I'll do my best. For Fu Huo… for Zui Hou… and for myself. The three main things that have meant the most to me in my life… _

It was like a session of counseling; Fu Huo spent the remainder of his day with his closest friend, Minako, who he seemed to be just the one to take his mind of most anxiety. The two had driven near the small lake near the provincial areas of D1, where it was more quiet and peaceful than the city.  
They spent their time with less driving, more walking, with Maya's Impreza parked along the carpark near the lake.

Fu Huo felt most comfortable with Minako around – it was like being with his Evo, making him feel right at home. She was somebody who, even no matter how stupid or dumb he would act, she would always look at him for his true self, despite his other, more mysterious and bitter side.

Minako was getting rather tired of all the racing talk. She began to feel as if the whole game is ruining their friendship, taking Fu Huo away from her bit by bit, paying more attention to his Lancer than anything else.

"Hey Fu…" began Minako, sitting near the side of the small bridge-like pier.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember anything about your parents?" she continued.  
"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"  
"You know, we haven't talked about stuff like this too often. I feel like I don't know you anymore. Besides, you don't always want to talk about cars, do you?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Fu Huo, "I appreciate what you're trying to do. You gotta know how it feels to fricken crash your most precious car… Well, it's my only car…"  
"It's just a box on four wheels, Fu,"

Fu Huo walked over to Minako and slowly got down to side next to her. _She's right. It might be a LanEvo, but it's still just a car. Perhaps there really are other things I can do besides being a street racer… _

"My parents? Well… I'm not sure where to begin; I don't remember much…" explained Fu Huo. "I've never met my mother. I literally know nothing about her at all. Not even her name, nor what she even looks like,"

"Really? Do you know how she died?" asked Minako curiously.  
"Not exactly. My father told me that she died giving birth to me," explained Fu Huo, "I was never shown a picture of her, nothing. We actually hardly talked about her,"  
"Your father? What about him? Do you remember him much? I remember he used to let you stay at or house because he was always busy."  
"Actually, that's what my caretakers used to say to your parents whenever they make me sleep over your house. My father actually left a long time ago, when I was still too young to even know what was going on… His name was Shuo." _Chuan Shuo _

"Caretakers? You never told me about them," said Minako.  
"Well, they're the ones who looked after me when I was taken in. I did not know what was going on at the time and I just did what I was told. They said they knew my father and that he told them to look after me," explained Fu Huo.

"They took care of you well, didn't they?" wondered Minako, "Do you know why your father left you?"  
"Yes they did. But I don't think they knew why my father left me,"

It had been a while since Minako had anything disclosed from Fu. Being friends with him for so many years, it was like she still did not know anything about him, due to his recent revelations.  
"By the way, where did these 'caretakers' come from, anyway?" asked Minako.  
"They told me they worked for a man know as Emperor Zui Hou. He was the one who covered everything for me, put me through school; found me careers, and a new life. I've only actually just met the guy recently. I never got a chance to ask him about why he showed me all this gratitude and sent me all these caretakers. However, there was once catch to it all – after I had reached a certain age, I was to be entered into the automotive scene, and they made me start driving at a very early age. That's when I realized that I was taken in be a very large corporation… or 'empire' as they called it, which specializes in different forms of car-related business called Zui Hou R…"

"That's interesting. I'm surprised I never knew all this stuff," admitted Minako.  
"You never asked, haha," teased Fu Huo, "Anyway, to this day, I still don't know why my father handed me over to Zui Hou R."  
"So you moved out eventually?" confirmed Minako. "It's a good thing they didn't control you entirely. At least we still saw each other."  
"Yeah, I moved out. They actually helped me with a lot of things. They wanted me to move out eventually anyway, because apparently they had to fund a new project that required a lot of time and effort. But I still continued to work for them as a parts dealer, vehicle maintenance, and some accounting. It paid decently, however, my bank account already had a fair bit of money in there for some reason before I even deposited. I used that, plus all the money I've saved up from work to buy myself a Lancer Evo."

"So that's why you loved it so much…" realized Minako.  
"Yeah… that Evo symobolizes my life. Everything I've worked to achieve is what the Evo means to me. To further increase my profits, I used the Lancer for street racing under Zui Hou, even though I mainly own the car. **And now… the car is broken…**"

The time has come. The overall dominance between Bu Xia De and Zui Hou R was to finally be decided. Strangely, Route D1 was not as jam-packed even though their hometown heroine was due to show up. Even Bu Xia De would have wanted their victory to be seen by as many people as possible. However, a lot of the races between both factions have not been properly scheduled and severely rushed. Impatience has it's own terms and conditions.

The two heavyweights, Alex and Kumiko had taken their place on the line up with their vehicles side by side. Neither of them wasted any time for small talk. It was due for them to prove that they can let their skills speak for themselves. There were also fewer Bu Xia De staff along the area, but still sufficient enough in case of an emergency.

It was 10:25PM, revs were soaring in the middle of the night, the tides have risen and the great stench of petrol shrouded the scene. Once again, Sly had taken the role of counting down for the race.

Vrrmm! Vrrmm!

"Go!" announced Sly.

_This is it. Let's hope for the best, my GT… _Kumiko shot her car through take off, easily overpowering Alex's MR-2.

_Huh…! The same thing Chuan Fu Huo did last night. But would she make the same mistakes? It's too early to tell. _Alex kept on the throttle, accelerating his vehicle without hesitations.

Kumiko quickly glanced at her mirror, checking her opponent's current position. _Not bad. He's managed to right on my tail even after start-up. Midship-engined cars actually do have slighty better take off than normal rear-wheelers. But I have no time to make assumptions about my opponent right now… _  
She knew Route D1's downhill like the back of her hand. Every inch, every leaf, every angle and shadow, it appeared to be Kumiko's night.

Alex waited patiently. His compact MR-2 was free of movement around D1's wider sections. It was almost as if he was free to overtake the GTO anytime he pleased. _Just what I would expect from someone like Kumiko… Go on. Show me your true power! _

The GTO flew past the next few mild corners, followed closely by the SW20. Alex had really pushed Kumiko since the beginning. Giving her no time to stall, Alex had a way to almost dictate the pace of the battle itself, even though considering Kumiko is more in favour of power.  
She felt it in her body; Kumiko had not even a split second to relax. The MR-2 just would not leave her mirror. _I must stay calm. I can't repeat the same mistakes of Fu Huo… _

Though it seemed that Alex had been holding back, his SW20 actually already had great difficulty keeping up with the 3000GT. His manueverabilty was slightly more superior, however.  
_This is what I want. This is what I've been waiting for! _  
The GTO slowly, but surely was able to pull away on the straight road.  
But just like Alex's previous opponent, the GTO seemed to have been slowing down enough during the curves allowing him to easily drift through the sharp line and catch it.

Kumiko had not been much for drifting that night. She was dead serious in leaving her opponent behind clueless. A consecutive hairpin section was coming up. Kumiko smoothly released the throttle, slowing down a little, and then applied the throttle again just before the first turn while she held down the brake with her left foot. Her car slowed down in time to take the corner, yet power was still being distributed to the wheels enabling it to turn a little better.

Out of nowhere, the MR-2 slid sideways, positioning itself directly behind the GTO as it completed the first hairpin. Kumiko did not let this phase her mind. Setting her vehicle straight, she continued to apply the throttle, which she now pushed even harder. The MR-2 suddenly poked itself into Kumiko's view, as it drifted along the outside line at great speed. With Kumiko giving her opponent such chances like this, it would only be a matter of time until she is 'taken…

It was already past ten o'clock in the evening; Minako and Fu Huo remained by the lake even just after their small little picnic earlier in the afternoon.  
Fu Huo layed on his back, heading leaning on the soft grass next to Minako, who was sitting up staring at the lake with the Impreza parked a few meters behind them.

"Are you sure Maya wouldn't mind us taking the car?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"We'll pick her up later. She'll just call," explained Minako.

Fu Huo placed his palms at the back of his head and kicked back. He had been with Minako almost the entire day. But all he could think about was the night before. At least it was a change from the usual dangerous games that he would usually compete in at around this time of the night.

"I don't feel like going back…" muttered Fu Huo, shutting his eyes.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to leave you here," replied Minako, "You okay walking by yourself?"  
"…Yeah," said Fu Huo without a second thought.  
"Hey, I was kidding," chuckled Minako, "But if I wasn't, would you really have let me go?"  
"I dunno," Fu Huo knew the answer. But it just was not to come out truthfully.

He slowly sat up and focused his eyes on Minako. No matter what they have been through in the past or present, he still always had some respect for her.  
"Hey Mina…" he called out softy, "Thanks,"  
"For what?" replied Minako cheerfully.  
"…A lot of things," explained Fu Huo briefly, "…you know, you're actually as good company as my Evo,"  
"What's that mean? I'm no more to you than just a car?"  
"…Well, to put it that way, I wouldn't mind riding you," laughed Fu Huo.

_Ohh! That little pervert! _Minako's face had quickly glared red. "Looks like you still haven't changed…"  
"Oh, but you're wrong," objected Fu Huo, "I have changed,"  
"Doesn't look like it to me. How so?" challenged Minako.  
"…You wouldn't understand,"

_There he goes again. His usual 'you wouldn't understand' kind of line. It's his way of trapping me into asking him about more. It's his way of trying to get my attention… _  
"Okay, Fu. Maybe I wouldn't…"

They had usually often played games with each other in this manner. Always fighting for the last comment. "Thought so," said Fu Huo.

The two lay in silence for a brief moment. The air seemed just as quiet and peaceful with the moon's glow reflecting on the face of the lake.

"Fu…" began Minako, "…so have you found someone yet?" she asked shyly.  
"What do you mean?" pretended Fu Huo in confusion.  
"…You know what I mean," insisted Minako.  
Fu paused, then replied, "Maybe…"  
"Really?" asked Minako in curiousity.  
"I'm not sure. To be honest, I really don't know," explained Fu Huo.  
"…I see. You mean you're in that spot in which you don't know how you feel at the moment?"  
"…Something like that," agreed Fu Huo.  
"It's just like you. It's just like how you always like to get involved with a woman, no matter who she is, without even having any feelings for her whatsoever. It's rather cold and deceptive… and at the same time, rather immature."  
"Are you jealous or something?" fired back Fu Huo, not taking any more criticism from Minako.  
"Jealous? No. If I wanted you, I would have you by now," replied Minako sharply.

_Since when did she develop such an ego? Who does she think she is? _  
"Let's drop it. You got my answer," surrendered Fu Huo, "We've only just made up, and I don't want to get into a fight with you again…"  
"We're not fighting, are we?" chuckled Minako as she teasingly hugged Fu Huo, almost strangling him by the neck.

"H-hey, watch it!" squealed Fu Huo, as Minako stacked it in front of him, taking him down with her.  
The two wrestled playfully along the grass, giggling at each other as Minako had finally pinned down Fu.  
"Ha!" said Minako.  
"I guess this is how bored we've become," laughed Fu Huo.  
"Nah… this is how boring **you've** become," teased Minako.

Fu Huo lay on the grass, turning his head upward, catching a glimpse of Maya's Impreza.  
"Hey, Mina…" he called softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you drift that thing?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"What thing? The car?"  
"What else?"  
"What's drifting anyway?"

_I can't believe she just asked me that… _  
Fu Huo began to try to explain, "Well… it's a cornering style in which the driver manages a controlled loss of traction to be able to manipulate the vehicle's position through a curve at a certain speed… uh… I think…"

Minako replied in confusion, "Um… I have absolutely no idea about what you just said,"  
"Ah, fine… well, its when you make the car skid when you turn so you can come at some angle… uh… well I don't really know how to explain it. It's better shown than done," Fu Huo glanced at the Impreza again, "Wanna see?"

"Um… I don't know, Fu…" hesitated Minako.  
"Scared?" teasted Fu Huo.  
"No!"  
"You think your sister would mind?"  
"I don't think so. Well, I make the car skid sometimes for fun when we go along D1…" confessed Minako, "But I'm not too good though. Maya cracked it at me once when I made the car spin out by accident. Good thing I didn't damage anything… Or crash the actually car… like somebody I know…"  
she continued teasingly, as she poked her tongue out.

The second hairpin in the chain seemed even tighter for Fukada Kumiko and her GTO, as Alex continued to tail her by sending his vehicle skidding wildly along an angle through the outside in the attempt to get right around the GTO's wide body.

_It's almost as annoying to turn as a Skyline… _Kumiko did not bother to downshift, as her revs shot through while keeping the throttle on through the turn as well as braking with the other foot.  
_The best chance I have is on the straightaway. But I know I'm going to need more than that. I'm going to have to search a remedy for my cornering… _

Alex had worn the tyres a little more than Kumiko. Her original strategy was to overpower the MR-2 in order to keep Alex trying to pounce at her relentlessly by frequent skidding and eventually lose his grip near the end of the race. The battle had been continually serenaded by _'Game' – Ayumi Hamasaki_.  
Alex had been much more underestimated than expected.

_'Hora sukoshizutsu anata no nokoshita  
nukumori ga tokedashite' _

Kumiko was badly in need of a back up plan. The MR-2's agility had really played a big factor against her GTO in this match up. Little did she expect that car conditions could sometimes overcome the driver's overall skills.

_'zenbu kietara konna karada wa  
nan no imi wo motsu kana' _

Alex's SW20 and the addition of his delicate and precise weight shifting seemed to prove a virtually invincible combination. It was apparent that Kumiko had been a little overconfident and somewhat blinded with her own pride. She thought almost endlessly of how she could pull something out of the hat for this battle.

The next hairpin seemed wider than the others. Kumiko continued to sway her car from the outside to inside gradually as she continually tapped the brake to managed her speed. Yet Alex continued to slide and drift through, taking a tighter and more precise line nearing the apex.

There was now almost a closed gap between the MR-2 and the GTO.

_'Shoudou ga kasanariatte  
degechi no nai meiro ni hamaru  
fui ni osou genjitsu-tachi ga  
nukedaseru michi wo sagasu' _  
The two vehicles swayed themselves into the opposite direction, positioning for the next hairpin in the chain. Both drivers could feel what was coming. Each angle had been a closer step for Alex to steal the lead. 

_'Na no ni naze fushigi na kurai  
kono basho wo hanarerarenai' _

Kumiko could almost feel exactly what Fu Huo had experienced during his own battle with Alex. She could be right about finding out when he cracked. At this rate, Alex would now have two victims for his trap.

_'Ashita no imagoro niwa umaku waraeru  
sou maru de nanigoto mo nakatta ka no you ni' _

Out of the corner's exit, the cars were now side by side. There had been no changes in their variety of movement so far. And so it was, Alex had finally jerked his vehicle to the outside just as soon as he saw the glimpse of the GTO's taillights flash and sent his car drifting right around it as Kumiko had just reached the apex.

_'itsu datte sou yatte aruite kita no ni  
kono GEEMU omou you ni sousa dekinai' _

In a flash, Kumiko had then caught sight of the MR-2's taillights. It had finally been completed. Alex had overtaken Kumiko at the last hairpin of the chain almost effortlessly. Kumiko had been phased at how easily she had been passed, her mood had began to spark, sending her right into Alex's trap.  
She struggled to longer maintain her focus; her plan had been foiled so early into the race.  
It was just like how her apprentice had been dominated beforehand, now it seemed that Kumiko was next in line…

It was a late night; Minako and Fu Huo had taken some time off to do some late driving across the curvy plains near the lake area to kill some time. They were both often the kind of people who prefer to spend most of their leisures during the night.  
Fu Huo had taken behind the wheel of Maya's Impreza WRX tuned by MINE's and began to demonstrate a few basic cornering.

Minako watched on, sitting in the passenger's seat almost in complete boredom even to the sound of the Impreza's boxer roar. Fu Huo had soon noticed this and began to try something different.

"Are you drifting yet?" asked Minako.  
"Uh, no," replied Fu Huo, as he then sharply pulled the e-brake of his car to make the vehicle slide across a mild corner. "See that? That's an e-brake drift,"

"Oh, is that all? That's pretty easy," bragged Minako, "I've done it before. You just pull the handbrake and do a powerslide of some sort,"  
"Uh, not quite, but yeah…"

Fu Huo upped the pace, pushing the Impreza a little harder. _This MINE's technology is fabulous. All the hardware, the computer, it is all sweetness. Maya really has this thing decked out! _

"Let's see what this thing can do," claimed Fu Huo.

He then turned the car outward slightly at the opposite direction of the turn he was about to make, then quickly executed a hard feint drift motion right after heel-toe shifting and easily set the car sliding at an angle, positioning the car right into the exit with minimum time lost.

"Wow!" cheered Minako. "What was that?"  
"Well… I sorta drifted…" explained Fu Huo. "This is a rally style of drifting used by sort of whipping your car from one side to the other by suddenly turning in allowing the momentum to send the vehicle into a skid… I think,"  
"Sounds kinda… complicated," commented Minako.  
"Yeah, I'm not really good at explaining these things. It's my instructor that does that,"

Fu Huo continued on, and then made a quick U-turn, heading back the same way he just came again.  
As he approached the same curve at such a high speed, he quickly punched the clutch, causing the car to rev wildly s he kept his foot on the throttle.

"Fu! What're you doing?" called Minako.

Fu Huo then turned into the curve, as the car had managed to break traction, sending the Impreza gliding through the corner at an extreme angle.

"Is that drifting?" wondered Minako, almost recovering from a little bit of panic.  
"Uh, yeah… I dunno what it's called though. But its basically when you enter your car too fast for the turn, then suddenly kick in the clutch to over-rev the car as you turn, and somehow, it gives enough oversteer," Fu tried to explain.

"I still don't understand," admitted Minako.  
"Perhaps you'd like to give it a try?"

The Impreza had momentarily slowed down, and then came to a complete stop. The two had then swapped places, with Minako now in the driver's seat.  
The WRX made a U-turn once again, going back into the same direction it was before previously.  
"Now, just like I showed you," began Fu Huo, as Minako hesitantly began to speed up.

_I don't get what such thrill there is in this… _Minako continued on, speeding up the vehicle.  
She then hesitated, and slowed the car down a little while taking the corner at moderate speed.

"That's not it, try again," suggested Fu Huo.

The Impreza U-turned again, and went back and forth, as Minako continually kept practice on the same corner. _It's more difficult than I thought… _

"You'll get the hang of it some day," cheered up Fu.

Another round, Minako sent the Impreza rolling past again, slowly making slight skidding of the tyres. After a few more tries, Minako had tried different speeds of taking the curve, as Fu Huo guided her through her moves and lines.

"This is too hard," admitted Minako.  
"You're doing well," praised Fu Huo, "You'll eventually learn it over much practice,"  
"No way," said Minako pessimisticly, "I can't seem to do it,"  
"Oh well…"

The battle at Route D1 continued. Alex had now begun to take charge of the duel as Kumiko helplessly followed him behind. The harder she turned, the heavier the car felt. Kumiko had been struck hard, so easily after the consecutive hairpin curves earlier on. She began to lose a bit of focus, revving her vehicle higher and increasing her speed more and more, catching the MR-2 on the straightaway, but a little sloppier on the cornering.

_Why? Why are you like this, my GT? _  
Kumiko struggled a little too shoot past the next blind turns, only to see the SW20's rear skid across the line, sliding eventually from the inside then exited on the outside.

_This is starting to get repetitive… _Alex continued his pace, flinging his car through the sharp turns and gliding through the mild ones. _She's failing in the same areas Chuan Fu Huo did last night… _

The two supercars continued along the downhill at insane velocity, almost swiping past the bushes violently, as well as past two rather familiar vehicles.

"This is bad…" said Ling Luan, who stood next to his LanEvo VII parked in the tourist view area.  
"I wonder what Alex did?" mentioned Jeni, "It's such a surprise to see Kumiko behind, especially at such a crucial time of the battle,"

"The SW20 really is a tough opponent," admitted Ling Luan, "I heard it rocks the quarter-mile too. And it's virtually perfect balanced weight distribution gives it a definite edge against Kumiko's GTO."

"Don't you believe in your own heroine?" asked Jeni, "Has Kumiko really lost hope?"  
"Kumiko is good," said Ling Luan, "But just like Fu Huo said, she's not invincible,"  
"Either way, whoever wins is good enough for me," said Jeni, "It's an awesome race,"  
"Yes indeed," agreed Ling _I don't know what's going on now. Why Master Ku? You have to win. You're the one who is meant to correct Fu Huo's mistakes. Only you! _

Kumiko could not take her angry eyes of the MR-2's tails. Her turn-ins began to move aggressively, yet more and more reckless.  
Alex quickly glanced at his mirror. _She's getting desperate. _  
Utilizing the only way he could to enable him to temporarily pull away from the GTO's power, Alex continued to let his car flow through the corners while not pushing his tyres harder than he already was.

_I… don't wanna lose this battle. I just don't want to lose to someone like Alex. He's already taken out Fu Huo… _  
Kumiko began to helplessly follow her opponent, closely watching him as she briefly closed the gap on the straightaway. _…Fu Huo? Wait a sec… _

Her driving began to alter slightly. She eased off the throttle a little bit, moderating her speed for the next sharp corner to be taken efficiently. _At this rate… this is how Fu Huo lost last night… _

Kumiko exited the corner at moderate speed, and then picked up the pace again. _I can't repeat his mistake. I must concentrate and find a way to turn this duel around! _  
She patiently moved in closer to the SW20, observing Alex's movement and flow. Kumiko strategically decided to try and mimic her opponent's lines as closely as possible.

Alex continued on, using his superior abilities to clean through the mild S curves ahead followed by some wide hairpin curves.  
The MR-2 swiftly drifted sharply to the inside, gliding through the apex in a flash and then slowly flowed back to the outside line just before the corner's exit.  
Alex had used this method to save what little is left of his tyre grip to instead of forcing the car to stay within the inside line, he would just let it flow right back out of the curve, ending up around near the outside line.

Kumiko began to copy this and used the same inside-outside line flow. Using her car's power, she was able to plow through the corner while catching the MR-2 without having to trigger a loss of traction. She was able to grip the turns more fluidly, yet the power still greatly distorted her turning ability.  
However, Kumiko had been saving her tyres up to now. But it seemed that she needed to begin to sacrifice a bit of grip in order to bring her closer to her opponent.  
_He has to let his car flow outward slowly in order to maintain his grip. However, he needs to set his car at an angle so that he can exit at a better position to take the corner. But in order to do that, he has to drift…? _

Alex continued to skillfully move his MR-2 in the way of the GTO. He quickly stole the inside line, while Kumiko did the same. The MR-2 had moved slightly to the side, yet the GTO was still able to keep at the inside.  
In an instant, Kumiko had then noticed the flaw in Alex's line.

_…I've got it. _

The two vehicles exited the hairpin, as Alex continued the lead with the GTO positioned at the corner of Alex's eye, tailing him closely as _'Crazy 4 U' – Koda Kumi _kicked in.

Kumiko watched on at Alex's cornering. She quickly pulled the E-brake slightly, in order for her to copy the MR-2's angle of drift a little more accurately. Alex continued on, flying straight past the apex, yet this time, followed very closely by the GTO. The MR-2 had slightly flowed to the outside slowly, yet the GTO still had enough grip to maintain a closer line to the inside.  
The two cars shot back out of the curve, with the 3000GT a part slightly catching the MR-2 on the side.

_'sono kurayami de tsume wo migaite wa  
nerai sadamete kuchibiru ubatta' _

The next corner, Alex had partially figured what Kumiko had planned. He slowled down during the turn, trying to maintain an ideal path to conserve his grip. But the GTO had overpowered the MR-2 in this same method.

_'shouganai desho kakugo kimete yo!  
konya wa nagai yoru ni naru wa' _

Alex knew he had to slow down in order to block Kumiko from taking the inside line. It was not over for him yet. But he could not tell what was the anxiety he began to feel whenever the GTO poked itself in his view constantly.  
Suddenly, the GTO slowly moved near the outside line.

_'itsumade mo kawaranai nante  
arienai keredo (crazy 4 u … ) ' _

The short straightaway came up, and the GTO had now been catching up to the SW20 portion by portion. But it was not enough, as another sharp curve came up.  
Alex tried to grip the inside yet again, in another attempt to keep Kumiko at bay. Yet this time, Kumiko did not fall for the bait, as she flung her car sliding around the outside and right around the SW20 while it lost speed trying to grab the inside.

_'demo hontou wa zutto  
kawaranai mama de itai no' _

The two racers were now side by side, followed by another sharp curve coming at Kumiko's side of the road. As Alex began to try and drift around the GTO, Kumiko had bravelet attempted the same, while maintaining the inside line, warding off the MR-2 almost near the outside barrier.

_'Crazy for your love!  
sono te de kowareru hodo no hageshii wana!' _

Alex was left with no other option but to brake in order to stop himself from moving further to the outside and hit the barrier, as he watched helplessly at the GTO slowly pulling up past him through the apex and near the exit.

_'Only for you!  
dakiai kuzureta mama no  
It's love game! _

The 3000GT had swiftly moved back in position upon exit, as Kumiko controlled her vehicle fluidly setting her vehicle for the straight. She had finally turned the tables on Alex, utilizing the full capability of **her** car combined with **her** skill, she was able to reverse Alex's own tactic against him as she proudly chomped the high speed corners of the final section of D1.

_'kagiri naku tsuzuku yozora wa haruka kanata  
yagate kuru kakekaenai kono asa' _

Alex watched helplessly at his current state, moderating his vehicle's speed to tackle the remaining corners. He had no options left, or he would completely ruin the tyres if he had pushed any harder.  
He could feel his defeat arriving slowly, realizing what an opponent he had just challenged.

Kumiko proudly completed the remaining sections of her home course confidently in relief. The mighty GTO flew past the pass in all great class, as Kumiko always was.

_'Crazy for your love  
sono te de dakareru tabi ni hageshiku naru  
Only for you  
honki ni naru no ga kowai  
The trap of love' _

Kumiko ran swiftly across the street in her vehicle, sharply taking the win with exclamation. Alex tailed behind and and passed the finish just half a second after the GTO.

_'kasaneau sono kuchibiru ga furueteita  
hontou no kokoro wo ima miseru wa' _

And so it was done, Fukda Kumiko had finally struck the final blow on Bu Xia De, with Zui Hou R claiming it's superiority over all entities in street racing to date. At the end of the day, it had been once again, the Neon Serpent of D1 sitting at the top of the racing realm.

_'Crazy for your love  
sono te de kowareru hodo no hageshii wana  
Only for you  
dakiai kuzureta mama no  
It's love game_

kagiri naku tsuzuku yozora wa haruka kanata  
yagate kuru kakekaenai kono asa' 

Moments later, the two opponents had finally settled at the nearest tourist gallery at the foot of the Route D1 pass.  
The MR-2 had parked itself in front of the 3000GT, just under the street lamps before the bridge.  
Alex slowly stepped out and made his way to Kumiko.

"Well done," congratulated Alex.  
Kumiko stepped out of her car, and shook hands with the loser.

"I apologize if I had made you feel insulted," said Alex.  
"It's okay," Kumiko cut it short, "It was a good battle though,"  
"I never doubted you for a second, Fukada," said Alex, "But I just had to see for myself, with my own two eyes. You delivered more than what I've asked for…"

"I don't need to be patronized," said Kumiko, "After all, I'm not the one that lost,"  
"That's true," admitted Alex, taking the hit, "Through your performance last night, I can really see why you're such an inspiration for many female road racers out there, even males too. You know, even Reiko admits that she admires you a little,"  
"Reiko?" laughed Kumiko.

"By the way, sorry about your student. How is he holding up? He refused my help last night and demanded me to leave him," wondered Alex.  
"I guess that makes two of us on the retirement list," laughed Kumiko…

Days later after the ultimate demise of Bu Xia De's Street Elite, road racing just had not seem at it's prime craze at the moment. With Kumiko the icon barely ever in full active competition anymore and Fu Huo currently without a vehicle, fewer fanatics have been around Route D1 to see the true heavyweight competitors come out and play, other than the locals, such as Honey-C, MIVEC Club, and the newly established Convertible Connection (which is a dedicated team which only sports convertibles, such as MX-5's, S2000's, MR-2's, etc.) are more frequently present.

It was another typical day for Chuan Fu Huo, except for one major factor. His Lancer did not seem to run properly and is rather distorted in handling and efficiency.  
Public transport was always an option. Koda's was a close fifteen-minute walk from his apartment. But Zui Hou's tuning branch was a different story.

Fu Huo stepped out of his door wearing dark pants and a dark gray blazer, as he locked up and made his way out on the street.  
In a short moment, his cell phone began to beep. Fu reached for his pocket and noticed that he had been prank called by Kumiko.  
She always had odd ways of looking after him. Instead of wasting some phone credit, they would usually prank each other to signal something or get their attention.

After a moment, Kumiko's 3000GT had slowly pulled up in front of Fu Huo out of nowhere.  
Kumiko rolled down her window and called out to him, "Hey, let's get to work man. Come on, I'll give you a lift,"

"Thanks," it was a relief for Fu Huo. And just as he thought, Kumiko had always had a way of looking after him.

The two had continue to drive along the city, on their way to the Zui Hou R tuning branch in town. Fu Huo stared at the window, watching all the other drivers in their precious little cars.  
He had not said a word, as he made himself comfortable sitting in Kumiko's GTO. It was his turn to ride with Kumiko, just like he had given her a ride in the legendary NA2.

"Fu Huo," began Kumiko softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen to me…" continued Kumiko; "I've just had a discussion with the Emperor…"

Fu Huo knew the feeling inside him could not be good. He forgot all about what would happen if the Emperor had found out about his recent accident.

"Well… what did he say?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"I was able to cut a deal with him," explained Kumiko. "I thought you should get a second chance…"

_Second chance? _

Kumiko continued, "I tried to convince the Emperor to let you have another shot. After all, he still sees some potential in you, and that you're of less use to him without a car,"

"So what are you saying?" asked Fu Huo curiously.  
"Basically, the Emperor will allow you to have a second chance at racing again. Under certain conditions of course," explained Kumiko further.  
"Really?" said Fu Huo surprisingly. "What are his conditions?"

Kumiko made a long pause, as she continued to drive her way around town. She calmly focused her eyes on the road, as she tried to contain her excitement.

"You don't have enough money to repair your Evo, do you? The Emperor's deal is that he'll allow us to repair it with Zui Hou R's resources for a certain cost,"  
"Which are?"  
"Since we're gonna be fitting your car with parts currently owned by Zui Hou R, then your Evo partially becomes property of Zui Hou," said Kumiko.  
"So basically, they'll restore my car if they own half of it?" confirmed Fu Huo.  
"Yes… that means you can use the car for your battles whenever you wish, but the car must stay at the base,"  
"So I can't have it for personal use?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Yes," replied Kumiko, "Think it over, ok? You don't have to decide now,"  
"I appreciate you forwarding this with the Emperor, Ku. Thanks. I'll think about it," said Fu Huo, "So I get to use my car for battling, but I gotta return it back to headquarters when I'm not using it…"

"That's basically it. Besides, **by the time we're finished with your car, I doubt it would be legal for everyday use anymore…**"


	33. Fourth Gear: Foreign Challenge

**STREET TALES: _Legend Of Zui Hou R_**  
Fourth Gear:_ 'Resurrection'_

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'Foreign Challenge'

It was an early morning down Route D1 mountain pass at 5:15AM, the roads were clear and the sun had only barely risen, the roar of a mighty boxer engine clashed through the wind flocking birds out of the way and leaves up and about.

Grrrrrmmm!

The Impreza rocked through the corners at great velocity and as the shining white machine shot past each section with almost much drop in speed.  
It was another daily routine for Koda Minako, who calmly drove down Route D1 almost everyday early in the morning and late at night. Sitting beside her was her sister Maya, accompanying her each and every journey, briefly giving her certain directions frequently.

Maya's Impreza WRX tuned by MINEs was a scarce breed and a rare sight for any local motoring enthusiast. It was probably a model more exclusive than another well-known local, who wielded a 3000GT. Complete with the white paint job, MINE's stripes, blue neons and foglights; Maya's ride was nothing short of a showstopper. Once a vehicle modified for racing, the Kouda Impreza had now been unofficially regarded as Maya's company car.

"You seem to be getting a little better at this," complimented Maya, observing her sister's smooth flow with the car's movement, "If you continue to drive like this on the freeway, people might mistake you as a road racer."  
"Fu Huo's been teaching me stuff," explained Minako excitedly.  
"Makes sense," shrugged Maya, "Just make sure you don't damage my car, though. You break it, you buy it."  
"Perhaps I should buy a car of my own? So we wouldn't have to keep passing the car around all the time whenever either of us need it," suggested Minako.  
"What made you think about that all of a sudden? Oh, I get it, you want to become a road racer like Fu Huo, don't you?" guessed Maya teasingly.  
"No, I didn't say that," replied Minako defensively, "I just thought it would be convenient if I had a car of my own. It was just a suggestion. It's not like I even have the money."  
"Okay, okay, cool it. So if you were to get a car, what would it be?" asked Maya curiously.

Minako was unable to come up with a straight answer. She knew next to nothing about cars, what are reliable, what are fast, slow, or even named. After a long pause, Minako threw out a joke, "Hmm… how about a Lancer Evolution V?"  
"Hah! I thought so!" began Maya enthusiastically.  
"I was kidding. I knew you would say that. That car is probably one of the only cars I know. Man, I don't even know the full name of this car. A lot of people call it different names, like Rex, Rexie, Gee-see-eight, whatever," replied Minako.

"You really don't know anything, do you? For a driver with such good driving as you do, you seem to have rather insufficient knowledge about this area," teasted Maya.  
"Hey, I only know stuff from Fu, okay?"  
"Okay, calm down, geez, now need to get so uptight so early in the morning."

The Koda Impreza continued its way down the mountain route, making its way past the bottom section, then tunnels and soon reached the highway sections going toward the city route.  
The weather was fine, less wind and rain as the previous weeks with the spring season about to begin.  
Minako hastily made her way through into town, and finally moderated her pace, knowing when to obey the traffic rules.

Upon arrival, the Koda sisters had finally opened up the café, along with other staff.  
_So tired… _It was Minako who does most of the driving, though it was Maya who does most of the work in the kitchen. This was Maya's idea of a life away from the road. The restaurant was also basically sometimes considered as a 'rehab facility' for retiring street racers.  
Not to mention the majority of them who hang out at Kouda's.

It was another typical busy day for the sisters. It had almost been the same visitors are almost the same quantities at often the same times of the day. The same rountines would basically have continued from then until nighttime.

Young Minako was not as naïve as she may appear. She often proved more worth in ingenuity than her sister at times. Yet at heart, she seemed to be a rather simple young woman, with a simple dream, and what appeared to be a rather simple life. And yet it was a simple life that she wanted to continue to live in.

Unaware of what destiny would soon have in store for the innocent little Kouda Minako, it would definitely be soon due for her life to one day be not as 'simple' as it was any longer; a life that a great number of her peers, including her sister used live in which she would never expect to ever be interested in – the hidden realm of underground street racing.

Minako stared out the window, glancing at the various assortments of hideously decorated vehicles. Though all she that could come up in her mind was that her best friend used to be among them who would harness the most awesome pieces of machinery at the risk of their very own lives for the sole purpose of feeling alive.  
It was clear to her, that entering such a realm would probably bring her closer to all her answers – answers to Chuan Fu Huo…

Moments later, a pair of unfamiliar rides rolled by and parked near the front of Koda's as one of the first of the few customers on arrival. One of them was a pale gray Galant Super VR-4, which was accompanied by a black Accord R. Both drivers who were both male stepped out of their vehicles and then slowly made their way into the café.

The driver of the Galant was a European-looking man who looked like he was in his late 20's, had thick brown-tipped hair with a comb-over and a a rather huge build. He wore a slick brown leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans to match as well as a pair of purple specs.

The other driver, who came in the Accord was a younger man. He was an African-American with a small afro-style hairdo and a moustache. He wore blue trousers and a blue blazer, along with a golden chain hanging down from his neck.

Maya glanced out the window; her eyes met with the two vehicles along with the two new individuals. _Never seen them before. They obviously look like road racers. Out-of-towners, perhaps? _

It was soon that the two strangers had stepped into the café, and soon found a table for themselves. They made themselves comfortable next to the windows as Minako had greeted them and began to hand over some menus. _Man, almost every customer appears to be road racers. _

The two strangers had placed their orders with Minako, whom forwarded them to the kitchen shortly after.

"I guess they're from out of town," told Maya softly in the kitchen.  
"How would you know?" wondered Minako in disbelief of her sister's ability to recall her customers.  
"I can tell," bragged Maya, "Oh, check out their cars too."

Minako did not bother. Even if she had stared at the two cars for the entire day, she would have no idea or interest whatsoever.

"This was your idea of a holiday?" said the Accord driver, "I always knew you were the man, Dock. This town has fine booty everywhere!"  
"I'm glad you're pleased," said the man called Dock, "but we're not exactly here for the ladies alone."  
"Yeah, I know, I know. But we'll leave that for the night time, aren't we?"  
"You're right. I guess let's just relax for now. Then we'll hunt for some real playmates," declared Dock. "You lead the way, Chris."

Moments later, Maya had arrived to the table and personally served them with their meals. She greeted them like newcomers in a friendly manner as she tried to restrain herself into asking them about their cars. 

"Excuse me miss, but are you the owner of the white Subie outside?" asked the man called Chris.  
"Yeah, that's correct. Nice isn't she? It's now Koda's company car," bragged Maya.  
"She go hard?" asked Dock enthusiastically.  
"Ooh yeah, she goes hard alright," continued Maya, "Oh by the way, you two have some sweet rides too…"

Minako continued to observe them from the counter cluelessly. _Racer talk again… _  
She shook her head and continued her cleaning shift.

"Oh, I don't push her as much anymore actually, hehe…uh," excused Maya.  
"You look like a road racer…" commented Dock, "You any good?"  
"Uh… actually," swallowed Maya, "I'm retired. Like I said, I don't really drive her as much anymore."  
"What a shame," interrupted Chris, "Such a beast of a machine, yet you don't even use it."  
"Well, uh, it's my sister who usually drives with it, but I doubt that she…"  
"Where's your sister?" quickly interrupted Dock.

_What the hell is she doing? _Minako overheard their conversation a few tables away. She glanced at them, as she found out that the two men were looking at her.

"That's her? She's young," commented Chris.  
"It's the young ones that are usually unpredictable," spoke Dock.  
"You mean the young and pretty ones, hey hey," added Chris.

Maya began to clarify something to the two strangers, "We're actually not racers at the moment. But we know a few friends who are. Is that what you're here for?"

"Actually, we're on holiday. As of right now, we have nothing else to do. The competition back where we came from isn't too great. Their skills are only in their chrome rims and oversized sound systems. So we came here to see if it was any different," explained Dock.

"In that case, if you have some time, you could check out the Notorious Angel racers. They're an all-ladies street racing posse which I founded ages ago. Aside from myself, they're still around. You could probably catch some of our members at Route D1 along the mountains…" said Maya.

"Thanks. Looks like we came to right place. I hope the rest of town is full of nice people like you, Miss Koda," thanked Dock.  
"Hey, hey, did she say, all-ladies team? We're in more luck than we thought!" cheered Chris.

Meanwhile during the day, Mark and Fu Huo went down around the inner provincial area near the town for a leisurely drive in the Integra Type R. It was an early mid-day, the two had decided to take it easy after a set of weekly road battles. Fu Huo sat relaxed, as he continued to stare at the scenery flying past, not even taking notice of the increasing pace of Mark's driving.  
He continued to think to himself, as Mark merely glided through sets of mild corners with little effort.  
_I am the one and only rightful heir to KYOKO, as well as the only one who can tame her power. Why can't I claim her now?_  
Fu Huo continued to dispute within himself. _Aren't I good enough? I know I am. But… _

"What's up, Fu?" asked Mark.

Fu Huo continued within his thoughts. _Who or what the hell is the Street Angel anyway? I bet she was just another overrated posing mascot like Kumi. _

"Hey, Fu, are you listening?" called out Mark.  
Fu Huo shook his head, and finally turned to him, "Oh, sorry, what is it?"  
"Wanna stop by somewhere and grab a slurpee?" suggested Mark.  
"Oh, yeah sure. I've been dying for one of them," agreed Fu Huo.

The two were almost headed back nearing the commercial districts of the town area after their brief drive around the surburbs. They eventually stopped by the nearest convenience store and bought some frozen drinks for themselves.

"Ugh!" grunted Fu Huo.  
"Brain freeze? Haha," mocked Mark.

They stepped out of the store with their drinks as they then noticed a very familiar looking RX-7 Spirit R. Equipped with the very same RE Amemiya kit, same rims, same number plate, then came the same driver.

It was just as they thought, as Mirishima Reiko from the Bu Xia De Street Elite had also finished stopping by the convenience store.  
"Isn't that Reiko?" whispered Mark.  
"Yeah… it's gotta be. Same car and everything," confirmed Fu Huo.

Little did they know, that Reiko had already noticed them and began to make her way over to greet them.

"Must be my lucky day," began Reiko, "I've just ran into two Zui Hou R superstars at Seven-Eleven."  
"Uh, good morning, Miss Reiko," greeted Mark.  
"Good morning," repeated Fu Huo.

"So what're you boys up to?" asked Reiko provocatively.  
"Just cruising," explained Fu Huo briefly.  
"Cruising? What did you say?" continued Reiko mockingly, "Haha… its not even your car,"  
"I know that," replied Fu Huo calmly.  
Reiko began to mock Fu, "So how does it feel? To finally realize that the reckless driving of such a reckless driver like you doesn't belong on the road?"

Mark butted in, "Hey, what's your problem, lady?"  
Reiko continued on, "Oh, allow me to correct myself. You don't belong inside a car in the first place."

Fu Huo was easily insulted by Reiko's sudden attack. To be treated with absolutely disrespect by someone who did not even make it to the finals of her own tournament, it did not take long for Fu Huo to be fired up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" replied Fu Huo sharply. "Don't forget how badly we ripped you during the team battle!"

"Oh that's right," said Reiko reluctantly, "It was your little Zui Hou mates who did a great job. By the way, how many points did you score for your team? I'm just talking about you here, Chuan Fu Huo. And in the end, you had to hide behind your instructor and rely on Fukada Kumiko to win your battles for you. Because you're not good enough to fight for yourself. I can't see what caused all this Sky Dragon hype in the first place,"

Fu Huo's mind began to spark. _If only I could show her how much I'd own her ass with KYOKO…! _

"That's enough!" interrupted Mark.  
"You're going to regret saying that!" threatened Fu Huo.  
"Oh, and why would I?" mocked Reiko.  
"I'll prove to you that I can fight for myself. I can win my own battles!" claimed Fu Huo proudly. "And I'll show you just what I mean!"  
"Hah… with what? You can't even drive a LanEvo properly. Oh, that's right, I forgot, you don't have one anymore!" insulted Reiko.

_Damn… _

"I have no time to waste on has-beens like you. I wonder what your leader thinks of you now," ended Reiko, as she slowly made her way to her FD.

_I can't let her get away with this… But what can I do? _

Fu Huo called out to Reiko desperately. He began to provoke her back with a surprise challenge, "Listen! I'll make you take back those words! You're racing me tonight! I'm going to find a car to race with and beat you at your own home ground!" announced Fu Huo.

Reiko began to burst out in laughter, "You-what? You're challenging me? Tonight? Are you sure that's slurpee you're sippin' in there, kid? What are you planning to race me with, a mountain bike?"  
"I'm dead serious! If I can find a car to race with by tonight, I'm challenging you to Route H3 under your conditions!" explained Fu Huo.

Reiko continued to laugh, but began to form an idea. Perhaps schooling Fu Huo would be a good way to make up for her previous losses against Zui Hou R.  
"Hmm… alright, fine. If you're not at Route H3 with four wheels and an engine ready to go by 10:30PM tonight, you've instantly lost. Haha… should be fun owning you. Just hope you don't crash another car again!" accepted Reiko, as she stepped into her FD3S and slowly drove off.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mark in severe confusion.  
"I… don't know, man," muttered Fu Huo. "I guess I got a little carried away with her insults…"  
"Now you're gonna have to find a car you can use, Fu. I guess any car would do, just to save face by just showing up with an actual car. Winning isn't even the point anymore…" continued Mark.

"Hmm… yeah. Now… what car could I possibly use…?" struggled Fu Huo.  
"I'm sorry, Fu, but I can't lend you the DC5. By strict regulations of the D Unit, our models specifications are modified for each specific member for their use only. You know that man," apologized Mark.

"So I would have to borrow from someone outside the Divine Unit…" confirmed Fu Huo. _Unless… I could use the NSX-R… That's it! If I take KYOKO out, Reiko wouldn't stand a breath of hope against such a car that knows no equal! _

"Man, Fu, it's really bad how you always just rush into things. Now you don't even have a back up plan… not even a plan A to begin with," complained Mark.

_I have to find a car by tonight! _

There had been a small gathering later that night at Route D1. A series of friendly battles and time attacks between Dreadnaught Racing and N-Angel had taken place sequentially, as well as some show-off sessions on drifing and other stuff for the galleries. It was yet of course, another unauthorized event, but not like it was anything new that has ever happened at D1 anyway.

Without their leaders present, it was basically a more relaxed and easy-going night for the local road racers to come out and play. This was a good scene for Chris, whom dragged his buddy Dock out into the nearest mountain route. They took their time to show off their rides as foreigners along the sidelines. Dock had decided to give the D1 hillclimb a bit of a run with his Galant Super VR-4, while Chris tested the downhill right after Dock did in his Accord.

The two had merely made their presence clear enough to be noticed and opened a challenger pool. Dock took care of all the hillclimb challenges, and Chris took the opposite direction.  
They each had a race each, winning both directions, and as a finale, they had both raced each other downhill.

The duo did not seem to have a label, name or title for their combination. But what was clear was that their skill level was comparable to the locally trained. The pair had little knowledge of the real wonders of the competition field that awaited them at the various other courses, such as C4, H3, even perhaps F5.  
Neither of them had a clue about the true behemoths of the local's underground street racing scene.  
Little to their awareness, one of them could be just around the corner.

The objectives of the pair were quite clear, yet far simpler than most others. Yet it was then before they had come under the influence of the one entity known as Zui Hou R – the most enigmatic of all the street racing wonders.

It was rather questionable whether either of them were compareable to the fabled Divine Unit Shireishou line up of Zui Hou R. but it was only a matter of time. The rally stripes of chaos, Ling Luan and his virtually invincible Lancer Evolution VII RS were only one of the great traps that Chris and Dock were unaware of. It was either him or the D Unit's rotor man, Stephen and his Mazdaspeed A Spec FD3S was also one of the added formulas of the deadly combination. In addition to the already formidable race force was the unpredictable and cunning Mark of the North with the DC5 Integra Type R.

The other flavour in the scene was Zui Hou R's more publicized counterpart – Bu Xia De. The renowned Street Elite's name spoke for itself. With the line up of an R32, S15, FD3S and SW20, they were once the most feared group of professionals that some believe still dominant to this day.

However, admist all the fiery factions were a quiet sleeper who lay dormant and unaware in the entire street racing realm. Without notice of her rapidly growing abilities, it seemed almost due for a new dominant entity to arise as what could possibly be noted as the untimely resurrection of the Street Angel…

At quarter past ten during that night, a small reception filled the inbound section of Route H3, signaling the coming of another racing event. However, it was not a properly scheduled match up. Reiko had already had plans to hang around H3 whether her supposed opponent would show or not. She stood by among her friends, who were not involved with BXD in a leisurely gathering of a car show-off session of their own.  
And speaking of cars, it seemed to be a place in which Chuan Fu Huo did not appear to belong to.

"Hey, guess what, some punk who crashed his car is meant to come challenge me tonight," joked Reiko to one of her friends.  
"You serious?" laughed one of the women. "What does he want?"  
"He probably couldn't face the truth, so he decided to challenge me and see if it made him feel better," bragged Reiko. "…if he gets a car that is."

Reiko continued to mock the coming of her rumoured opponent. It seemed that time had began to fly as she continued to chat with her ladies, leaving her FD3S stationary at one of the parking areas.  
She had left her husband at home to take care of her kid, while she remained out at the middle of the night to act a fool.

"…oh and you know what? He used to call himself like, the Sky Dragon or something. Like whoa, step back, haha. What a name for such a has-been," blabbered Reiko.  
"Hey, Rei, what if that guy shows up tonight with like a 911 Turbo or something?" kidded one of Reiko's friends.  
"Haha… he'll probably crash in that too. Probably has a better chance racing me in a taxi. At least he wouldn't be driving then, now would he?" Reiko continued to mock Fu Huo behind his back.

Several moments have passed, and Reiko had begun to lose patience. _I guess he didn't manage to get a car after all… _  
Reiko had already told her opponent that it would be an automatic win for her if he did not show up. She badly wanted retribution for her past tournament result and team battle loss against Zui Hou R members. And Chuan Fu Huo was just the right one to pick on.

As Reiko slowly reached for the door, a faint sound of a roar engine could be heard from a distance. She looked around to see if any of her friends were beginning to drive out. But most of them lived the other way. It just could not be.

Reiko had taken a few BXD staff to spot for the race, and provide assitance on checkpoint times and traffic conditions in case Fu Huo would actually show up. She tried to communicate with one of them through radio, trying to get a confirmation of the car she heard in the distance.

"Is it Chuan Fu Huo?" asked Reiko through the comm-device, hoping for a positive response.  
"Um…negative," replied the staff member. "Although, it's a much more bizarre situation I'd say…"  
"What do you mean? Who is it?" demanded Reiko impatiently.  
"Uh… m'am, did you invite your sister in law for your gathering?" asked the young man.  
"Kanae…?"

_What in the blazes is Kanae doing here? Could she be here to see Fu Huo…? _

Reiko shut off the radio, and awaited the unexpected arrival of her sister in law. The strawberry-faced Sileighty had soon finally arrived to the scene, slowing down to greet Reiko face to face, or rather, bumper to face.

"Good evening, Kanae. How are you? Um… what are you doing here? Does your brother know where you are?" asked Reiko politely calling out at the Sileighty trying to hide her disappointment and impatience.

Reiko slowly walked over around the Sileighty to greet Kanae. The window of the RPS13 rolled down, as Reiko glanced at the driver's face in great shock. _What the… _

"…You ready?" said Fu Huo confidently.


	34. Fourth Gear: Front Engine Rear Drive

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'Front Engine Rear Drive'

"H-how…how did you managed to get that car?" asked Reiko as she trembled in shock, staring at her sister in law's RPS13.

"Kanae was kind enough to let me borrow it for a while," explained Fu Huo briefly, "She's real sweet that girl,"

Reiko still could not believe Fu Huo managed to get himself a car to race with, and a pretty decent one at that. "You had better take care of that car then," Reiko tried to save face, "…surely we don't want little Kanae's car sitting in the same scrapyard as your LanEvo, do we?"

"You didn't answer my question," cut Fu Huo short, "…are you ready?"  
"Ha, you bet! I'm going to end to what you somehow call a career tonight!" challenged Reiko.

Fu Huo shrugged ignorantly. He could not wait to get it over with. Though even with his stunning come back, the odds are still very well against him. He was still against Reiko, and what was more, it was also her home course. Yet Fu Huo had already raced here before, he still needed all the luck he can get on his side.

As it seems that Reiko's first plans may have been slightly altered, with Fu Huo actually showing up to the race, she knew at the back of her head that he had walked right into her trap.  
Both have had a great share of defeat, but that night was a time for one of them to finally end their losing streak.

The two road gladiators positioned their vehicles accordingly, as one of the Bu Xia De staff members briefly made the countdown.  
_If there was no better time to settle this… That moment would be now! _  
Fu Huo had concealed his fury and kept focus.

Both cars had shot off the line, with Reiko's RX-7 grabbing the lead without hesitation.  
Fu Huo tailed closely right behind in Kanae's Sileighty, blasting out _'To Be' Ayumi Hamasaki (Eurobeat Mix) _.

Fu Huo had not much room for carefactor at this point. No matter what, he could not sit and take Reiko without a fight. His tenacity took him over and now he had led himself in yet another trap.  
Reiko's FD3S Spirit R was nothing short of state-of-the-art and neither was her skill. It was apparent that her flow was best suited for a course like Route H3.

Fu Huo was nearly struggling to keep up. However, the Sileighty was sufficient enough for Fu Huo to quickly correct his mistakes. _Kanae… it was you who gave me this chance… _  
Both cars twin-drifted through the first sharp corner. Fu Huo felt a little unstableness with the Sileighty in comparison to his LanEvo. He could almost taste the feeling in his bone marrow; it was a car that was to be driven much differently from his previous car.

There were different points to open and release throttle, as Fu Huo quickly realized. His cornering seemed a little sloppier than Reiko's, almost oversteering too much and even close to spinning off the road. However, Reiko's car was also a rear wheel drive. _How does she do it? _

Reiko attacked the corner at an angle. Fu Huo could feel the rear wheels push him forward while he began to steer sharply. The car had oversteered yet again. Reiko seemed very much in control of the battle. The humming sound of the mighty 13-B twin-rotor engine echoed along the plains as Reiko quickly glanced at her mirror. _He's already beginning to screw up. Him driving an FR layout looks like a toddler making his first steps… It's sad… _

Reiko exited the corner at nearly unparalleled velocity. She could not resist glancing at her mirror again. In an instant, she caught a glimpse of the Sileighty sliding right behind her.

_'dare mo ga toori sugite'ku ki ni mo tomenai dou shiyou mo nai' _

A few more sets of S curves did not widen or close the gap between the two cars. Reiko kept her cool against Fu Huo. She knew that she must not lose a third time at her home course. After being defeated by her own car model, she would not bear the shame of losing to the RPS13, driven by someone like Chuan Fu Huo.

_'sonna garakuta o taisetsusou ni kakaete ita' _

A twisting downhill was coming up. Without thinking, Reiko pulled the e-brake quickly and began to slide all the way through, maintaining a sharp inside line. Fu Huo managed to do the same, trying to keep his car precisely positioned for the corner's exit.

_'mawari wa fushigi na kao de sukoshi hanareta basho kara mite'ta' _

The Sileighty did not seem to understeer as much as the LanEvo V. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The front are rear wheels are doing separate jobs each. The next few corners was an opportunity for Fu Huo to try different approaches, yet Reiko's pace was still a little open for him to land an attack.

_'soredemo waratte itte kureta "takaramono da" to…' _

Reiko continued to glance at her mirror every now and then and still wondered why she was unable to lose her opponent. Each section became tougher and tougher. It was a rather hidden sign of her opponent improving drastically. "Still won't give up?" she quietly spoke.

_'ookina nani ka o te ni irenagara ushinatta mono mo atta kana, ima to natte wa mou wakaranai yo ne' _

Little by little, Fu Huo was able to figure out how to drive Kanae's car properly. Another thing that he was able to figure out was that he now had a better field, better understanding… and a better chance.  
_Now let's see what Kanae's baby can really do! _  
Fu Huo had realized that he could use this layout to his advantage. He could easily induce oversteer through effective and efficient weight-shifting, at the same time, putting less stress on the tyres.

_'torimodoshita tokoro de kitto bimyou ni chigatte iru hazu de' _

Koda Maya and Minako had briefly taken a break in the middle of the night, as they sat outside for a coffee and some fresh air. The two had lounged near the parking lot, sitting on a bench beside the little company car. The fierce white MINE's Impreza sat proudly yet dormant among the scenery outside the bar.

"Where is Fu Huo?" asked Maya.  
"I don't know…" replied Minako, "I have not seen him today at all,"  
"That's odd," said Maya, "Other than racing, there would be nothing else he could be doing, unless he was working for Zui Hou R again,"  
"That could be the case. But I'm tired of talking about him all the time. Let's look at something else," suggested Minako.

Maya had a sip of her coffee, as she continued to stare at her GC8. She passed the mug to her sister for a sip or two.  
"Hey, Maya… what's so special about our car?" asked Minako.  
"Well… its tuned by MINE's? Haha," laughed Maya, "Why do you ask this all of a sudden?"  
"…Nothing," replied Minako, "By the way, who were those two foreigners from this morning?"  
"Not really sure. But they are probably here for some competition as one of their activities," guessed Maya. 

It was a rather accurate guess. However, they were slightly unaware of Chris and Dock's big stand that night at Route D1. Every time Maya would seemingly have lost interest in that kind of thing, something new always happens.

"Two of D1's best are out of action," claimed Maya, "One of them is retired, and the other no longer has a car. Without those two, the foreigners would be a great threat to the locals…"  
"Why are you telling me this? I absolutely couldn't care…" replied Minako.

"I'm telling you this because… it could be about time for somebody to step up to face them and defend D1's pride…"

_'kimi ga iru nara donna toki mo waratte'ru yo' _

Fu Huo had nailed it right on the head. Corner after corner, his flow struggled from sloppy, then cruising to fluidly. It seemed the right moment. It was now about time for Fu Huo to push it harder.  
"Let's go…" he quietly spoke to the car.

_'kimi ga iru nara donna toki mo waratte'ru yo naite iru yo ikite iru yo' _

After the previous sections, Fu Huo began to feel right at home in the Sileighty. He almost felt as if Kanae was right with him. And that feeling, really made him feel in control of things. Like he felt with Kanae herself. Different flashes of his memories littered his mind. 

_'kimi ga inakya nani mo nakatta' _

Fu Huo smiled to himself. He began to remember the few very short-lived moments of affection with Kanae. He could even smell her perfume within the car's interior itself. The Sileighty pulled closer to the RX-7. Fu Huo was able to match everything Reiko could throw at him.

Another downhill twist came, and Fu Huo confidently plunged forward, almost hitting the FD3S, saved only by a couple of inches. But Fu Huo did not hesitate for a second. He pressed on, like Reiko was not even there. _Just a little bit more… _

Both cars began to lose traction. The curve was long, winding and twisted. The RPS13 twin-drifted with the FD3S through the apex. _Kanae… I wouldn't have this chance if it weren't for you… Thank you, babe, haha… _

Reiko glared at the Sileighty to her side. _H-How? What is it that drives him? Could it be… his passion on the street? _

Fu Huo was able to maintain control of Kanae's vehicle as he gently continued to counter-steer around the curve. However, the FD3S was already in a severely oversteered state. It did not take long after the Fu Huo had overtaken her, for Reiko to spin out, partially scraping bit's of the wall, tearing off pieces of the FD's front kit...

The battle had finally concluded at Route H3 with Fu Huo claiming the victory and established Zui Hou's dominance once again in some way or another. The two road racers met up at the end of the route, parking their vehicles next to each other on the sideline. Fu Huo knew what the result would be all along. He knew what he could do and could not do if he went all out. Thanks to a fellow road racer, Kanae, Fu Huo was able to gain retribution through a car he was not even familiar with.

"…Please say whatever you have to say," muttered Reiko, "I admit defeat. You totally owned me back there… I know I owe you more than just an apology…"

Fu Huo was not up for much to reply, as he looked at Reiko's FD which was mildly damaged next to her. He almost ignored what she had begun to say and instead asked, "…Are you alright?"

"…What?"  
"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" asked Fu Huo politely.

_Is he trying to insult me? Or is he naturally this kind? I don't believe it… _  
"I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Chuan Fu Huo," admitted Reiko shamefully, "…I take back everything I said and I will do anything you ask…"

Fu Huo shrugged and looked away briefly in thought. _Anything I ask for? _  
He then replied firmly, "…I don't need anything from you," he extended his arm out for her, offering a handshake to his opponent.

Reiko felt totally ashamed, yet shook Fu Huo's hand gently. _Now I know what Kanae sees in him… _  
"There's no need for words," added Fu Huo, "I have said all I needed to say in tonight's battle."

It was a sign that indicated that Fu Huo has matured not only in his driving skill, but also with his street ethics. He was starting to become more like Kumiko…

"Thank you for coming out here and accepting my challenge," ended Fu Huo, "…I think our business here is done. Good night."

"Good night…" replied Reiko.

Fu Huo stepped back into the Sileighty and began to drive out.

Chris and Dock were just about finished for the night. Most of Route D1 had emptied out, even though the pair had still lounged around for a couple of more minutes for a smoke.  
It was already past midnight, it was about time for them to call it a night. The two had begun to finally drive out and continue along the rest of D1's hillclimb.

_It was a fun night indeed… _

Chris in his Accord followed right behind Dock's Galant on their way up the mountain route. It was a perfectly balanced front-wheel drive machine built for everyday use, but also modified for sport. It's interior was covered in leather trim, sound systems and DVD. It was basically almost everything a man could ask for.

Dock's car was virtually a monstrosity. It's 4WD capabilities tore down D1 in a single bound that night, showing considerable force along with its 350HP output that intimidated most of the locals.

However, considering such a strange time of the night, Chris saw a spec of light closing in towards him from his rear view mirror. _Someone's still here? _

Neither Chris, nor Dock had changed in their vehicle speed. They continued to drive along as they normally would, until Chris glanced at his mirror again as he heard a somewhat intimidating growling noise from behind. It was only a short moment and a car had popped right up behind his tail.

_Who can that be? I haven't seen that car tonight… _

Chris began to accelerate a little more, revving his engine to signal Dock to do the same.  
_What's going on? _

The two had begun to speed up drastically, as they tried to lose the car behind them to no avail.  
_This one's different to the others… _

A few more sets of corners and the car behind them had already prepared to pass them.  
_That thing's not slowing down! _

Before Chris knew it, the car was already beside him, slowly passing him by.  
His eyes widened in shock, as the same Impreza WRX from the cafeteria was speeding right ahead of him. _That woman…? _

_What's going on, Chris? _

It did not take long for the WRX to pass the other car ahead, which was the Galant Super VR-4. Dock was overtaken out of nowhere and with ease. The two foreigners were unaware of the situtation before it was too late. With no preparation at all, they have been easily been smoked at the last hour.

_That wasn't fair. We didn't see it coming… _

The pair knew that it would eventually come to this. It was clear that the woman from the cafeteria would come to face them in due time…

News of the foreigners had hit the many underground street-racing entities by the next week. However, neither faction had taken much notice or action about their new playmates. Zui Hou R lay seemingly dormant and quiet that the time. Unlike its usual enigmatic herald, there was no sign of storm to date. Yet considering this, the other monarch-like figureheads of the scene are still around.

Dreadnaught Racing's own Gallard Raide had met up with Bu Xia De's Alex the Burning Ruby during that day, establishing a link between the D1 forces and Bu Xia De. With the twin Divine Unit power trip, Fukada Kumiko and Chuan Fu Huo away from the scene, it was que for others to fill in.

"Eventually, more and more foreigners are due to land themselves here. It's only a matter of time until they move across from D1, to all other places," hunched Raide, who stood next to his S2000 just outside Koda's café.

It was 12:00AM midday; Alex had joined Raide around town. He was fully aware of the scenario, and much excited nevertheless.

"I see what you're saying," replied Alex, "They think they can just tango in here and think they can dominate us… Well, they're no Zui Hou R… But since we have not seen the likes of them in a while, we cannot rely on them to defend the locals."

"That's exactly what I was getting at," confirmed Raide, "We at Dreadnaught will take care of D1. We'll leave H3 up to you."  
"Fair enough," agreed Alex, "But what about C4 and F5?"  
"Hmm… Not too sure. Well, do you have anybody in your crew who has considerable experience in that course?"  
"I'll check," said Alex, "By the way, can you provide any more accurate information about the foreigners?"  
"One of them drives an Accord R. Saw it last night, it seems rather balanced on the downhill, yet its weak and impotent on the uphill. The other is a Galant VR-4. It's basically the opposite of it's counterpart," explained Raide briefly. "However… we've come across other rumours…"

"Could it be the same ones we've been hearing?" wondered Alex.  
"Well, have you heard of rumours about a MINE's Impreza WRX that attacked the foreigners last night?" told Raide.  
"Actually, we've been hearing reports about the same car ploughing through D1 during odd times of the night for a long time now. But we haven't been able to gain any concrete evidence on whether it really is… you know…" said Alex.

_Could it really be? Kouda Maya has made a return? By why hasn't she exposed herself? Why does she only make these appearances? _

"The only way to find out is to ask Koda Maya personally," confirmed Raide, "Though I'm not really acquainted with her much,"  
"Nor am I,"

Moments later, the two had been joined by the most unlikely pair to show up. The Galant and the Accord had arrived and parked next to their rides. It appears that the MR-2 and S2000 had caught the eyes of the foreigners.

"Some nice rides y'all got there," called out Chris. "What y'all runnin' in there?"  
"…Care to find out?" lured Raide.  
"I don't mind," said Dock, "And hopefully, that Impreza from the cafeteria will show up too. Smoked us yesterday as we were leavin' D1…"

"Impreza? From the café?" wondered Raide. _Could it really be Maya? Why is she coming back now? _

"Wait a sec…" interrupted Alex, "Is it not true that Maya has a sister?"  
"Oh, that's right," confirmed Raide, "But she's not the road racer type…"  
"Are you sure?" asked Alex. "Perhaps we'll find our answers out tonight…"

"Okay, nine o'clock at D1, boys. See y'all there," confirmed Chris.

Chris and Dock had continued on and made their way out and left the others behind.  
"Does Zui Hou know of them?" wondered Alex.  
"I don't think they even care," hunched Raide, "And neither should we about them. We can hold off foreigners on our own," 


	35. Fourth Gear: Suspects

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'Suspects'

Meanwhile, the two foreign road racers had payed another visit to Kouda's café. It was almost no different to how it was the day before, as almost the same faces, same workers, and same cars were at their same places. As usual, Maya made herself busy in the kitchen while Minako and Fu Huo, along with the other waiters and waitresses help them out with the service.

_I got a weird phone call last night… Should I tell Fu? _  
Minako took her time cleaning and sorting out some dishes while Fu Huo served at the bar.  
Chris and Dock stepped back into the restaurant and made their way right where he was.

"Hey, excuse me, man, can I speak to the manager?" asked Chris politely.  
"I'm sorry… She's busy," replied Fu Huo.

"I'm here, what can I do for you?" said Maya, who coincidentally walked out of the kitchen and found the two.  
"Uh, just a little bit of information, is that okay?" asked Dock.  
"Well, I don't mind. Considering that's what a lot of people come here for…" admitted Maya.  
"First of all, was it you that we saw at D1 last night?" asked Chris.  
"Yeah… we saw the very same MINE's WRX that you have… But you said that you were retired?" remembered Dock.

"You're both correct," confirmed Maya. "I am retired, and I was at D1 last night."  
"Ah, so it was you," realized Chris. "You really got some skills. I see you still got it in you,"

Maya laughed, "You must be mistaken. I was at D1 last night, but it was my sister who was driving. I don't know what kind of skills you are speaking of…"  
"Y-Your sister?" exclaimed both Dock and Chris.

_Minako…? _Fu Huo rubbed his ears out sarcastically and glanced at the liquor, assuming he could have been drunk hearing what he just heard.

"Well, we were on our way home," explained Maya, "I get really tired after work, so I let her do the driving."  
"Does she usually drive that fast?" wondered Dock.  
"…Fast? We were merely cruising… or maybe I was just too tired to realize…" guessed Maya. "I was probably sleeping when you saw us…"

"Does she drive often at Route D1?" asked Dock.  
"Every night," said Maya.

Fu Huo turned away, ignoring the rest of the conversation and went back to work. He did not bother to hear anything more about Minako and her driving. He continued to wonder just who she thought she was, and was she think she's doing moving into the road racing scene.

He glanced at the discussion again, and realized that Minako had already been called to join them. _So they found her… _

"Um… tonight?" said Minako.  
"Yes, tonight, if you don't mind…" suggested Dock. "There's going to be a small gathering tonight at Route D1. Dreadnaught is going to be there, we just want one of the top N-Angels to make an appearance."  
"So she doesn't have to race?" asked Maya.  
"Nobody's forcing her," said Chris.

Perhaps it was finally an opportunity for Minako to find out what the whole thing was really about. But she did not forget her reason why.

"Fu," Minako called out to Fu Huo at the table. "Can you come with me tonight?"  
"Tonight? Where?" asked Fu Huo, _What does she think she's doing…? _

"Hey, you ask him first? I didn't even say you could go!" teased Maya.  
"Okay, I'll stay then. I don't care," replied Minako.  
"I'm kidding. You can go do what you want; I'll take care of things here. You're young Mina, and you should have your fun. However, you can only go if you're back in time to pick me up later. And don't wreck my car… or yourself…" explained Maya.

"Hey, Mina… why are you doing this all of a sudden?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Um… I just want to see what it's like, you know. Since you talk about this stuff all the time. I want to see why it has you by the balls…" _…more than I do! _explained Minako.

"That's a stupid reason," insulted Fu Huo.  
"I'll probably just watch anyway," guessed Minako.  
"In that case, you don't need me with you," suggested Fu Huo.  
"Hey, you're the one who got me into this and I need you to help me out when I drive. I want you to at least be with me when something happens,"  
"Okay, fine. I'll come with you. But only because you been there for me. And no, I didn't get you into this."

_Minako? Racing tonight? Don't make me laugh… _

And so it was, Minako had once again been senselessly dragged into the illegal road racing scene, but this time own her own decision. Many things still undecided, the only thing she knew was that tonight's battle was the first step to find her answers. With Fu Huo as a guide, Minako was ready to take on the final half of the foreign invasion, after Gallard Raide's effortless feat against Chris and the Accord previously, just before the mainevent. It was the one night in which DNR and N-Angel had joined forces.

As reserved as he can be, Fu Huo was still a little concerned about Minako. But another side of him had a little more faith. _If Minako continues to drive like she normally does; she might be able to keep up. Galant's are hard, but not that hard… _

The moon brought light to the night while the MINE's Impreza lined itself up with the Galant Super VR-4.  
"You look nervous… Relax," suggested Fu Huo.  
"I'm fine. I'll just drive," replied Minako.

Fu Huo leaned his arm against the window and kicked back, yet wondered, "I still don't know why you wanna do this all of a sudden…"

Minako began to rev the engine softly. It took her a while to finally come up with a reply, and said, "You really want to know? I'm doing this because of you,"  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You. This whole road racing crap is getting in between our friendship. Don't you realize?" mentioned Minako.

_What is she talking about? _  
"You're always out there at night risking your life over some stupid game. You're barely around anymore and you always seem to snob me off because you're apparently 'busy'," explained Minako firmly. "So I thought, if I joined you, then maybe I could have been closer to you like before,"

_Maybe she's right. I make all these promises, yet I still seem to avoid her. Well its not like we're going out or anything, but we're friends. She's always around there when I want her to. I guess it's my turn to return the favour… I can't stop her now… _

"…for me?" muttered Fu Huo.  
"I miss you, Fu. Like how you used to be. But racing is taking you away and all I can think of is following you," continued Minako.

_How very strange of her to say something like that. We're not dating or anything, but there's one part that makes me contemplate… Maybe this whole thing's really changed me. Even Mark and Ling have said so the other time… _

Before he knew it, Minako had already launched the car forward, as the battle with the Galant began at Route D1.  
The Galant was in front while Minako held back hesitantly. _This section could be taken faster than that. Good thing I'm used to it… _

Fu Huo sat with her and continued to guide her patiently. At the same time, he used his experience to evaluate her potential for the road. Minako seemed to be able to match everything Dock could attempt so far. She already knew the adequate speeds for the different corners having driven them so many times.

_Not bad at all. She could probably have a place in Zui Hou R at this rate. But then again, we've only just gotten started… _

The Impreza was side by side with the Galant. It appeared that Minako was already planning to attack so early in the battle. "Hey, Fu…" called Minako, "Why is he going so slow?"  
"Slow…? Well, that's probably because he doesn't know the course well enough… You know you could take them a lot faster, don't you?"

A faint smile emerged from Minako's face. The more throttle she applied, the more adrenaline she experienced and somewhat realized how fun it was. Yet the other side of her was still rather not comfortable.

Minako continued to hold herself back for the next few sections of the race while Fu Huo did his best to guide Minako as a navigator and instructor. Using what he had learned from Fukada Kumiko as a basis, Fu Huo began to provide Minako a side-edge.

"I still can't drift, Fu," complained Minako.  
"No one's telling you to do it. Just follow my lead, and you don't have to," comforted Fu Huo.  
"Thanks…"

During the night down at the headquarters, the Emperor of Zui Hou had called a secret meeting between him, the chief instructor Kumiko, and the General of the East Shijian. Zui Hou did not seem to be in a very pleased mood at that point. Though he was a calm and reserved individual, it was clear in his firm voice that he was concerned.

"So far, no traces of any leaks," hunched Shijian. "Unless somebody from within our organization had gained access to KYOKO's database and copy vast amounts of information concerning it's development and testing stages,"

"How can this be? Somebody from within Zui Hou? Why would anybody betray us?" wondered Zui.  
"Actually, I don't entirely agree with Shijian's theory," objected Kumiko, "There is already an outsider who knows of KYOKO's existence. Two of them, actually,"

"I know one of them is Kouda Maya. But she's not an issue at the moment; a person like her would surely be unable to access any of our databases for sure. Special provisions have already been given to her on her retirement," forwarded the Emperor.

"Yes, and she's retired. I cannot think of any reason for her in stealing our resources," stated Kumiko.  
"But watch out for her just in case. Give her a close eye," suggested the Emperor, "Even if she is your friend,"

"But what of the other one?" asked Shijian.

Kumiko turned to Shi and explained in a firm voice, "I'm sure you'll be familiar. It was a mistake caused by you in the first place,"  
"Me?"  
"You still remember your little mishap at the clinic? You exposed an individual outside the organization directly to KYOKO," confirmed Kumiko.

"You mean Mirishima Kanae? But even if she did take the pills, she would not have been aware of what they were. Chuan Fu Huo already informed us that she already knew of KYOKO in the past. She's a hacker," explained Shijian. "But maybe… he could have assisted her along the way?"

"What are you trying to say?" scolded Kumiko, "You think Fu Huo is trading KYOKO in the black market as we speak? How could you say that?"

"Don't worry, Kumi-chan. Fu Huo wouldn't dare," explained the Emperor, "He is just like you. He does not see eye to eye with the concept of KYOKO and wants to destroy it rather than sell it, just like you once tried,"

"Yes, exactly sir," seconded Kumiko, "Fu Huo doesn't believe in using KYOKO to help him win his battles,"  
"That's what you think, Kumi," argued Shijian, "For all you know, he could be dealing the pills right at this moment! Where is he, anyway? And since he lost his car, wouldn't you think he'd try and take KYOKO by now?"

"I… don't know," admitted Kumiko.  
"It's not like I don't trust Chuan Fu Huo," continued the Emperor, "But keep an eye on him,"  
"Fine," agreed Shijian firmly, and quickly walked off in steam.  
"Yes, sir," replied Kumiko.

As Kumiko prepared to depart the headquarters, the Emperor on the last minute had then briefly called her. "Kumi-chan, I suggest you look out for Shijian as well. We've recently have been recording frequent sick leaves from him. I trust you, Kumi-chan…"

"I'll look into it, sir."

_Maya, Kanae, Fu Huo and Shijian… Four suspects I would not ever want to believe to be relevant… _

The battle at Route D1 continued as Fu Huo had finally gotten Minako to quicken her pace. Though momentarily during the race, Fu Huo had received a phone call. This cut off most of Minako's interaction with him, as she was now basically on her own to finish the race.

"Fu, I gotta talk to you about something," said Kumiko over the phone.  
"Yes, Ku? What is it?"  
"You've been listed down as one of the suspects of the second KYOKO incident. Shijian thinks its you who have brought the pills and the technology out into the black market…" explained Kumiko.

"…And you believe him that it's me?" asked Fu Huo.

Minako continued to speed on, not losing the Galant in her sights. However, her objective seemed to have changed slightly from the beginning of the race. She was not in a relationship with Fu Huo in the first place, nor did she long for one, but after the final sections of D1 she had passed, Minako began to feel that she was doing this more for herself. She wanted to continue the battle. She wanted to win.

Minako began to throttle harder, her turn-ins became more aggressive, as Fu Huo now had to grab on to something as he continued to speak on the phone.

"Well I'm not dealing at the moment, am I?" said Fu Huo, "I'm in the middle of a battle here, how could I even be doing something like stealing our own blueprints from our own damn organization?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, Fu," said Kumiko, "Actually, I'm not saying that you did it at all. I'm just letting you know about Shijian. Plus, the Emperor thinks is either Maya or that Kanae girl."

"I had not properly spoken to Kanae in a while. But there's no chance it could be Maya, she would not have the time for it. She is always at one place most of the time, and usually everyone knows about her whereabouts twenty-four-seven," hunced Fu Huo.

With little notice, Fu Huo noticed the Galant VR-4 out the window, which was right beside the WRX at that point. _What the hell? This is some crazy shit…_

"Minako is racing? How is she doing?" wondered Kumiko.  
"Uh… great. That's the strange thing…" explained Fu Huo.

"Hey, I heard that!" called out Minako, as she jerked the car to the side teasingly.  
"She's just… overtaken the opponent…?" continued Fu Huo.  
"Oh, that's awesome. Who is her opponent?" asked Kumiko.  
"Dunno, some foreigner. He's really crap," said Fu Huo.

The MINE's WRX shot its way past the galleries, continuing to widen the gap from the Galant. Dock struggled to keep his cool. The fact that he was losing to a girl whom had no experience whatsoever was almost unbearable.

"Would you look at that," commented Raide, "Now those are lines that Minako is taking are those of that whom has mastered Route D1…"  
"You think she gets a lot of pointers from her sister?" wondered Chris, who parked next to Raide's S2000 on the gallery.

"There's a great chance," said Raide, "But considering she does all the driving now… It's no surprise that if she has developed some backbone of sense within driving along mountain passes."

"It's always a beauty to see the locals in action," commented Chris, "No matter how much it stings, its like they show us how things are done in their crib,"

"That's right," forwarded Raide, "My S2000 is only a sample of the real revelry along this area."

Minako continued to lead Dock even further. However, she built up a bit of a sweat and it was clear that she was putting all of her effort and stamina to keep going. Although quite tiresome, Minako had realized just how fun mountain driving could be.

"I trust you, Fu," said Kumiko on the phone, "But will you help me with this investigation?"  
"Sure, Kumi. After all we been through, I'm there," promised Fu Huo.  
"Thanks a lot, sweetie. Take care, you hear me?"  
"You too, Ku,"

With a big smile on her face, Minako cruised down the rest of Route D1 and grabbed her very first victory in her downhill campaign…

The week after, Bu Xia De had its own share of visitors. Next weekend down at Route H3, the reception was rather cold for both Chris and Dock, as BXD staff greeted them. The pair had already worked their way up the ladder with BXD's second stringers during the previous nights, and for tonight's race, they had renewed themselves of a set of tyres specifically for that night.

"I heard about what you all been up to down at Route D1," welcomed Alex. "Heard you weren't as successful. Sorry to hear that,"

"You are the best of this area, are you not?" asked Chris.  
"That's rather disputed. I wouldn't say the best, but perhaps one of them," introduced Alex humbly. "In any case, I'll be your host for tonight. So let's have fun, shall we?"

"Who's gonna go first then?" asked Dock.  
"You go," suggested Chris. "Your car and skill is much better suited for this job."  
"Sure… I'll take him out with pleasure,"

Alex smiled to himself and made his way to his car. _Those fools have no idea… _  
The MR-2 lined itself up with the Galant VR-4 slowly. _This'll be a nice warm up. But too bad there's no mainevent… _

Meanwhile, Reiko had volunteered to countdown for the race. Although she had a slight change of heart after her loss against the mighty Chuan Fu Huo, Reiko still believed that Bu Xia De was far superior to these foreigners.  
With that in mind, Alex still kept focus on two different things – the foreigners for one, and the other, Koda Minako.  
_So Maya's little sister has stepped in? This would be interesting. Bu Xia De will let her mature in her skills for a bit more, then maybe… we might give her a little run… _

Vrrm! Vrrm!

_She's ours. I don't know why, but I feel that Zui Hou R may have an eye on her too… _

"Go!" called Reiko.

Both cars shot past her with such velocity, almost ripping the hair out of her head and the eyes jolting to the back of her head.

Alex insultingly let the Galant speed ahead of him on purpose, gaining the head start, while the MR-2 charged shortly after.

_That's very weird of him. Is he getting cocky? _It was unusual for Reiko to see Alex do something like that. She wondered if he could be acting the same way she did with Chuan Fu Huo, or rather, if he was going to end up just like her.

_No… Alex is different. He's never cocky. And he wouldn't be after getting schooled by Fukada… _

The night at Kouda's was quiet and less busy; it was a good time for Maya to step out for a change. Minako had remained inside to help out with the rest of her sister's staff, as well as in the kitchen. Fu Huo had briefly joined Maya outside to have a smoke. For the first time in a while, Fu Huo was worried. He lent Maya his jacket for her to wear as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Want one?" asked Fu Huo, offering Maya a cigarette.  
"Sorry, I don't do it," admitted Maya.

"Hey, Maya…" called Fu Huo softly, "Can I call you 'sis'?"  
"Oh, I don't mind," replied Maya.  
"It's all because you're the closest thing I have to a big sister. You know so much about me than I probably know about myself…"  
"I only know as much as you do, Fu,"  
"I just feel comfortable with you and Minako around. It's such a different feeling with Zui Hou,"

Maya giggled for a moment and looked at Fu Huo closely, "Isn't Kumi-chan treating you any good?"  
"Oh, it's not that. She's fine," explained Fu Huo, "But other than that, you're probably the only thing I got outside Zui Hou… I hope you never abandon me, sis."

"Minako and I are more worried about you abandoning us," chuckled Maya.  
"Everytime I was on the verge of losing faith, I could always turn to you and Kumi-chan. But now I feel like I have a desire within me that would probably throw all my principles away," said Fu, "I'm not sure what it is… but I'm afraid I might some day be a burden to you all,"

"Don't say that, Fu," cheered Maya, "I can't imagine you ever burdening us… or me at least. Remember the time you saved us from being robbed at the café? It was one of the rare occasions that I was actually scared. There were about 12 guys in there with only Minako and I. It was probably around midnight, and you've just finished a race, but you decided to stop by my restaurant… You were like our guardian angel or something,"

"I was lucky I was hungry," commented Fu, "…and that I had these two pistols."  
"Oh yeah… those guns you've received from Zui… Have you ever… killed anyone with them?"

Fu Huo sat silent and brushed his hair slightly. He dropped his cigarette and killed it quickly. He then slowly turned to Maya, "I only use these to injure people. I'd never kill another man unless they've 'killed' me first…"

Alex tailed the Galant swiftly, utilizing his MR-2's agility in the corners to the full. If there was something he had learned from Fukada Kumiko, it had been to only use drift when really needed.  
Dock continued a tight line and steady pace around the S bends along Route H3.

_…Much better than I expected. But I wonder how Koda Minako was able to ace him…? _

Dock's flow did not change at all. It was all because of Route H3's unpredictable layout rendering with no such pattern at all. However, this is what Alex had already expected. To him, it was merely a warm up before he would want to take his shot against Maya's little sister.

The downhill twist came along again. Alex knew very well what he had to do. _Surely Minako couldn't have just won with home course advantage. Route D1 is not that hard to master. But H3 would be a better bet for that theory. _

The SW20 skid to the side right next to the Galant all the way down the twist. Dock had not expected the turn to be so long, as he began to slow down in order to grip the inside.  
Keeping up with the VR-4, Alex quickly counter-steered his vehicle swiftly to position his vehicle ready for the exit.

The two vehicles were now side-by-side. The Galant slowly edged itself onward, slowly passing the MR-2 by only a portion. Alex's lightning-fast clutching and throttle control held his ground against the foreigner.

There was only portions left remaining to complete and Alex still was not satisfied. He had to overtake his opponent very soon.

Few more S-bends and Alex was in line with his opponent once again. The sheer sensitivity of his mid-engined layout was just Alex's style. _In time, those who are mature in ability will realize that midship-engined cars are excellent for driving to the very limits of cornering. However unforgiving it may seem to a driver's mistakes, MR cars are the most balanced layout in terms of weight… _

Dock could not bring himself to his full limit, as he was still in the process of learning the course's rhythm, unaware that H3 was a place that did not have one in the first place. As he was busy predicting ideal lines and the speeds the could be taken, Alex was already entering and exiting corners at greater speeds. It did not take long for the MR-2 to overtake the Galant in the consecutive hairpins.

_There's so much to figure out. I still don't get how Minako managed to win, even with Fu Huo's help. Does Route D1 have a secret? Or could it be the MINE's WRX? _

"I'm worried about Minako too," admitted Fu Huo, "She told me she was racing because of me,"

Koda's ambience had not changed in a while. Maya remained by Fu Huo and began to rest. The night was getting late as well. It was just time for them to call it a night.

Maya stared at her car, which she sat in front of, as she rested her feet on the WRX's grill. "I thought so too… But now she seems a bit different,"  
"How?"  
"She's wanting to drive more and more now… Yet she hardly mentions you anymore," explained Maya, "This past week, she seemed much different toward driving. It was as if… she was enjoying it…"

Fu Huo could not believe his ears. It was definitely something he did not want to hear. _She doesn't belong on the street! _  
Fu Huo began to jump to conclusions. Horrible conclusions. He imagined Minako one day replacing Fu Huo, replacing D1's Sky Dragon. He was trapped. Not only was he worried about Minako, but he was more worried about his reputation.

_Minako's made her first win, and I don't even have a car! _

Fu Huo was in conflict with himself over which was the bigger issue. But in the end, Minako was more important to him than racing. He did not want to imagine any more conclusions, even such as the worst of them – Minako crashing.

"I think I should lower this car's power output a bit," suggested Maya, "Probably down to about 300HP."  
"How much has she been driving all along?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Hmm… last time I remember, my car was just as powerful as the LanEvo you once had,"

_Damn, I hate it how she put it as 'once had'… _

"Don't you think 300HP is still a bit too powerful?" asked Fu Huo.  
"That's about as much as I can lower it," explained Maya, "This is a GC8 after all…"


	36. Fourth Gear: Resurrection

ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'Resurrection'

"_This is a GC8 after all…" _

After countless contemplations, Fu Huo finally felt he could give racing a bit of a rest from his mind. However, it was Minako that he could not steer clear of. Everything was either 'What if' this and 'What if' that. He could not blame himself for his hypocricy.

Almost a month had passed since Fu Huo had been removed from the street-racing scene. As days and days had passed, he began not to miss it. Perhaps it was for the best. But the fact that Minako was going to follow his ways stood at the back of his head.

_Well, I've been forcefully retired. Does that mean, Minako will retire with me too? _

The young fool jumped into many conclusions again. _Does it have to wait until she crashes like I did…? _

Later during that week, Fu Huo had been called in once again by the organization. It was perhaps another assignment, he assumed. Stepping up from his couch, he quickly got dressed and took with him his tools and equipment, which consisted of guns and ammo.

_So Shijian thinks I've been corrupted? Phuh… its not like Zui Hou weren't corrupt in the first place. Technically, we're all dman corrupt. _

He slipped in a small pistol attached hidden to his leg in case of emergency, then came the leather jacket and sunglasses which matched his cunning image. Layers of his hair fell along the sides, as he combed it smoothly while a large portion to the right hung almost directly beside his right cheek.

Stepping out of his apartment, Fu Huo stood along near the sidewalk awaiting his ride. It was not Fu Huo's regular working day, as he would either **walk** to Koda's or **drive** to Zui Hou.  
He waited patiently, as the sound of the ever-familiar 3000GT slowly drew closer.  
_It's been a while… _  
Kumiko stopped by to pick him up as she was on her way to work.

"Miss me?" said Kumiko, as one of her usual catch phrases.  
"Oh, do I ever," replied Fu Huo. But this time, he did mean it.

The 3000GT once again cruised along the streets during the morning, as opposed to her usual flight along the provincial areas. Kumiko had been moving slower and slower on different occasions. It was a sign that she had finally tried taking it easy. Her need for speed had been seemingly satisfied, yet not too shy to give a bit of kick once in a while.

It had also been a while since Fu Huo had been close to Kumi-chan's beauty. He stared at her light brown skin as she motioned smoothly on the wheel and shiftknob. His hormones began to act up on him again. He desperately wanted to turn to the side and grab Kumiko. He wanted to grab anything he could and hold her like he owned her.  
Instead, he merely placed his hand softly on Kumiko's hand, as she gently switched gears.

"How've you been, Fu?" asked Kumiko softly.  
"Good…" replied Fu Huo, burning inside, "You know Ku… I really appreciate it when you told me that you trust me,"  
"Of course, hun," cheered Kumiko, "I just hope you trust me too,"  
"Yeah… always. You're the master after all, haha," sucked up Fu.

Fu Huo did not take his hand off Kumi's. He continued to caress her softly while she acted normally and continued to cruise the streets.  
"Hey, Fu," and idea struck Kumiko's mind, "…Did you know what is so special about Zui Hou R's NSX-R?"  
"Uh… KYOKO?" guessed Fu Huo.  
"Well, yes, but other than that, apparently the Emperor made a very nice extra to it! He somehow managed to have the roof customized as a targa-top!" cheered Kumiko.

"Wha…?" confused Fu.  
"You know, the detatchable roof? That usually only come with the NSX-T's, the R model doesn't come with it. But Zui modified the scoop so it just sticks out before the flattened surface so it doesn't get in the way. So it still has the big-ass shark fin at the back, but you can tear the roof off this motherfer!"

"Uh… what's so special about that?" smirked Fu Huo.  
"It's so cool!"

Moments later upon arrival at the base, the two had began to make their way to the central garage, the 'X branch'. Surprisingly for Fu Huo, there seemed to have been some work done around it. Inside the massive garage seemed to be a car covered in cloth, hiding itself from the others. It caught Fu Huo's attention, as he tried to work out the shape of the vehicle in sight.

"What's this, Ku?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"Oh, that? That's what I brought you here for," explained Kumiko, "Because you're my favourite apprentice, haha,"  
"…What?"  
"Don't you get it? Go on. Unveil it,"

Fu Huo walked over to the car hesitantly as Kumiko began to explain further, "I hope you haven't forgotten the deal you made. You should thank the Emperor for this,"

_Oh… so **that's** what's she's talking about… So this is… oh it can't be…! _

Fu Huo slowly began to unveil the cloth on the car. Portion by portion, revealed black exterior as he saw his face reflecting on such an immaculate finish on the vehicle.  
Fu Huo could not believe his eyes. He began to fling the cloth away and finally revealed Kumiko's little present for him – the rebirth of his Lancer Evolution V.

"You should see your face, Fu," teased Kumiko.  
"I'm blown away…" expressed Fu Huo, "Damnit, Ku, I love you! I love you so much! Oh my God!"  
"You gotta thank Zui too. After all, he was the one to allowed this to happen,"

He walked around his beloved Evo, examining the exterior. Some vast changes were indeed present. The front bumper is different. The foglights were gone, the spoiler has been replaced with a wing, the rims were different, and the mirrors – virtually everything. It was like it was a brand new car.

"Wow… all these new parts!" exclaimed Fu Huo excitedly, as he peeked into the window of his new ride. The back seats have been totally stripped out, the speakers and amps are missing too.  
_Wow… I guess they went all out with the weight reduction… _

Fu Huo continued to ogle at his new set of Enkei rims. His car has been completely restored and transformed.  
Kumiko walked over to him and handed over the parts list, indicating the exterior changes to his vehicle. Fu Huo took the list and examined it;

MUFFLER: ZUI HOU R  
SPOILER/WING: HKS KANSAI  
FRONT BUMPER: HKS KANSAI  
AERODYNAMIC MIRRORS: ZUI HOU R  
WHEELS: ENKEI  
CARBON HOOD: MONSTER  
CARBON TRUNK: MONSTER

Kumiko began to explain, "Your car is not only more aerodynamic, but we've modded the inside as well. The upped stress resistance, weight reduction, ECU upgrades were only some of the modifications the Emperor and I had done to it. The cooling system and drive system have been adjusted too along with the intake and exhaust system. The transmission has been upgraded and I've tampered with the gear ratios a bit along with the triple plate clutch, while I've also put on a new set of tyres. But the real changes are what you'll experience once you start driving it. But take care of this car, you hear? Because I doubt this will last as long as we expect…"

"What makes you say that? You think I'll crash again?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"No… it's not that. The car itself is… well, heavily modified that it might eventually destroy itself. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll figure it out. Oh, and if you need a tyre change, the Emperor will just charge you for it through your account in Zui Hou's Tyre bank – so far, you have 3 free sets of super slicks in your account. That's not much now, is it?"

"But the tyres it has on now aren't superslicks, are they?" asked Fu Huo.  
"…No," giggled Kumiko, "Don't worry about it. Just trust me and drive it."

Fu Huo did not know whether to keep his eyes on his new car, or Kumi's gown. Nevertheless, he had to ask, "Wanna come for a ride?"

"Sure!" smiled Kumiko. _He's only discovered the changes in his vehicle's new appearance. But with its performance, there is a slight catch to it. I'm sure he'll figure it out instantly as soon as he drives it… _

The two had stepped inside the reborn Lancer Evolution V, and finally, Fu Huo had excitedly started the engine. The Evo rolled on into the test track, as Fu Huo could not wait to launch his vehicle.  
_The subwoofers and some amps were taken out, but at least I could still play music on this thing… _

At long last, Fu Huo launched his car enthusiastically out of the pits to _'Appears' – Ayumi Hamasaki _and floored the gas.

"Its acceleration is so much better now!" claimed Fu Huo, as his new Evo shot past the starting line.  
"Yes, and it should be much more efficient too. Observe," suggested Kumiko.

Fu Huo was still in control even as the Lancer picked up speed so quickly. The first corner was up. He was able to turn so easily and fly past the apex with very little effort.

**Bang-bang-bang!**

Fu Huo noticed the car's great increase in acceleration and response, as he completed the corner with a minimum loss of speed. The LanEvo continued to dive into the next set of S-curves.

**B-bang-bang! Pow!**

Kumiko sat beside Fu patiently at the beginning, yet after a while, she became a little shaken as she did not expect the blend with the new car settings and Fu Huo's abilities would mix in so quickly and produce such a result. Fu did not slow down his pace at all, yet he seemed effortless through each obstacle.  
It was almost as if Kumiko could not keep up with Fu Huo's new power, even as she sat next to him during his test run.

Fu Huo began to push the car harder, with the valves hissing and revs quickly flying, he began to notice a strange new addition to his vehicle. _What the hell is that noise? _  
Kumiko held on rather tightly to anything she could hold on to. It was almost as if Fu Huo's driving was scaring her.

**Bang-bang!**

Many of the things Fu Huo had trouble with previously seemed to have gone the moment he started driving his new car. He also knew that all this would have came at a price.  
His car was dominant in both corner entry and exit.

"H-hey…Ku…" called out Fu.  
"Uh… yes? What is it?" struggled Kumiko.

The Evo glided through the hairpin curve with such velocity, almost piercing through the air like a bullet.

"W-what is going on with that loud banging noise?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"That's what I've been telling you about, Fu," explained Kumiko, "This was not any ordinary tune-up. If taken on the road, your car is the ultimate weapon that wipes the floor with all other road racers!"

Fu Huo zoomed straight past each section, almost without slowing down at all. It was as if his car was both fast in and fast out. His agility in the corners was supreme and mobility was vastly efficient.

_…Such power! Kumi-chan is right… Now let's see what this thing can really do! _

Before he knew it, Fu Huo was already in the final section of the test track. The handling was so much different from the previous car. So responsive, Fu Huo could basically make it do anything he wanted to do with it.  
He dashed further on and quickly zoomed through the grid.

"Oh my…" called out Kumi, "You've just beaten the course record by nearly a second!"

Fu Huo continued to cruise along in his Evo, laughing hideously like he could not get enough of his new power. He felt virtually invincible. It was almost as if he could leap tall mountains in a single bound, and chomp it down with one swipe.

Fu Huo could not think of anything else; nor his misson, nor his allies, but his lust for absolute power…

"Hello, Maya," greeted Raide, who stood outside Koda's after calling out for her during the afternoon, "…Would you mind if I have a word with your sister?" he asked politely.

"Not at all," replied Maya, crossing her arms as the calm wind blew softly into her face. "…Want to sign her up for Dreadnaught already, I see? It's not like she's that good,"

"Minako in DNR? To be honest, I haven't really thought of that. But I believe she has some potential. I saw her race first hand during her debut on the downhill, and it was just marvelous," praised Raide.

"Hold up. I'll go and get her," confirmed Maya, walking back into the café. As she expected, she easily found Minako during her cleaning shift. She was mopping the floors quietly and patiently, humming to herself different tunes at random.  
"Yo, Mina," called out Maya, "Someone here to see ya, girl. He's outside,"  
"Okay," replied Minako softly.  
"Oh don't worry, it's only Raide. No need to be shy," teased Maya.

Without saying another word, Minako stepped out of the café to greet Raide briefly.  
"You… wanted to see me?" she spoke.  
"Yes, good afternoon, how are you?" greeted Raide.  
"I'm fine, thanks,"

Raide slowly walked partially around her and began to explain a few issues; "You've been driving the D1 Route for a while now, haven't you?"  
"Um…yes,"  
"…As a D1 local, you've basically know the whole way back to front and front to back, don't you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say as much," replied Minako shyly, "But you can say that I've done it enough times to get sick of it,"

"Is that so?" continued Raide, "I was watching you race against that foreigner. Call it luck if you want, but I'd say it was not a bad performance at all. Your skills seemed natural that night,"

"My opponent was slow and unfamiliar with the course," excused Minako, "I did not use any special technique,"

"That's not the case," objected Raide, "Your approach, your sense, your style… they all faintly remind me of Fukada Kumiko and Chuan Fu Huo,"  
"But it was Fu Huo who was navigating for me that night. He was the one who advised me on my actions," explained Minako.  
"I see… However, I would like to find out how well you hold up on your own. If you are free, please race with me tonight at ten on Route D1,"

"Um… with all due respect, what gives you the slightest idea that I'd be interested in racing again?" replied Minako.

Raide looked deeply at Minako. He looked at her with a rather blank expression for a certain time, and finally replied, "…Because I know what you really want. I know what you've been wanting all this time…"

He paused, and smiled to himself briefly, then spoke, "I know that you want to become better than Chuan Fu Huo…"


	37. Fourth Gear: On Her Own

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'On Her Own'

"Hello? Can I help you?" answered Reiko on her handsfree set as she was on her way home, driving off along the highway in her powerful FD3S Spirit R.

"You are Mirishima Reiko, are not?" asked the man who had just called her.  
"That is correct," confirmed Reiko, "May I know who's calling?"

The man had a rather deep, but familiar voice. Though it was a voice that Reiko did not expect or wait to hear. His tone seemingly pierced through her ear as she struggled to comprehend who she was dealing with in the first place.

"Do you still remember a couple of weeks ago?" asked the man, "You said that you would do anything I asked,"  
"Chuan Fu Huo?" wondered Reiko.

"I've finally figured out what I want from you. The only thing I'll ever want from you," continued Fu Huo.  
"If you want my respect, you already have a vast amount of it," explained Reiko, continuing to cruise along the highway.

"I don't need your respect," said Fu Huo sharply, "I have something else in mind,"  
"Hey listen, I'm married, you know. I hope you're not thinking…" excused Reiko.

Fu Huo briefly laughed at her mockingly over the phone, "Oh my, and I thought it was me who had the dirty mind. You're mistaken. I don't want that sort of stuff from you!"

"Oh, that's okay then…" Reiko sighed in relief, "Anyway, how have you been, Fu? May I call you Fu?"  
"I'm fine," replied Fu.  
"So… what is it I can do for you, Fu?" asked Reiko humbly.  
"You can do either one of two things. Doesn't matter to me what you choose," explained Fu.  
"Go on,"

"One: you give me the contact details of Yun Alex to me. Or two: you contact him yourself and tell his ass to be at Route H3, nine thirty, Friday night,"

"Hmm… I understand. I'll give you Alex's contact details, but I'll also let him know about you. I understand why you're doing this. Payback for your car at F5, huh?"

"Something like that. But I got other reasons," added Fu Huo.  
"You're planning to use my sister-in-law's Sileighty again?" wondered Reiko.  
"There's no need for that. I've found another car for myself,"  
"That's good," patronized Reiko, "You should know that Alex is a very tough opponent. No matter what you do, don't fall for his tricks. Especially if it's H3. Good luck,"

"Thank you, Reiko,"

The rest of the Shireishou Divine Unit Generals have received word of the sudden crack in the test track's fastest course record, as well as the re-awakening of Zui Hou's mighty dragon of the skies whom once struck the racing world with ferocity, now takes flight along the tracks once again. 

The first to come the shock was Shijian himself, the previous record holder of Zui Hou R's test track.

"I'm really impressed," admitted Shijian, "Not even Mark could come close to my record when his Evo III was still running. The anti-lag system he installed screwed him up more than it actually helped him,"

"…You think Fu Huo could defeat Kumiko now?" wondered Stephen, "By the way, it's been a while since he's challenged me and my FD,"

"He could possibly beat all of us," hunched Shijian, "We'll never know unless he does it first hand,"  
"Surely, his new upgrades wouldn't help that much,"  
"Oh, actually, they could help greatly," explained Shijian, "Fu Huo's Evo may not have excelled too far in performance, but Kumiko has found a way to get the car to very well suit Fu Huo's driving style. He was very skilled in the first place, but his old settings were holding him back. So Kumiko and the Emperor found a way to make the Evolution amplify Fu Huo's talent, rather than suppress it. You've already seen a portion of its results through his recent time trial. It'll be interesting to see what he can do on the street,"

"In that case, there would be nothing that can stand up to that combo," said Stephen.  
"You think so? I'm betting there could be," guessed Shijian.

"Are you serious? After seeing the current results, how can you quickly come up with a theory that can match against Fu Huo's power?" contemplated Stephen. "There is no car, no driver I know that can stand up to him now,"

"I don't know of a driver that can," continued Shijian, "But I at least know that he is still no match for the Fuka-kyon…"

"The Fuka-kyon… KYOKO… though Fu Huo is the only one worthy to drive it anyway,"  
"**Drive?** You mean… **pilot**…"

_This is for me. I am doing this for me now. Because I am on my own… _

It was late evening when Minako had taken her sister's GC8 and followed Gallard Raide along the slow hill climb section of Route D1. She cruised along moderately following the black S2000 patiently on the left side lane. The moon's glow applified the white pearl of the MINE's WRX as Minako glanced on and off on the road and the S2000's taillights.

_Let's see if I can remember the stuff that Fu Huo taught me… _

The two had eventually reached the end of the route, and then positioned themselves facing the downhill section. The wind was calm and roads were dry – everything seemed ordinary at that point.  
Minako rolled in the vehicle slowly lining up next to the S2000.

Raide had briefly stepped out of the vehicle and made his way over to Minako. He gently knocked on the window, requesting for a quick word with her momentarily.  
Minako rolled down the window and began to listen carefully and obediently to what Raide had to say.  
"You go on ahead, while I stay on behind you. Just drive on like usual, I'll observe you from behind,"  
"Okay," agreed Minako.

Raide made his way back to his ride and started up the engine. He signaled Minako to get moving, while he began to rev his engine excitedly and turned on some fast paced eurobeat music, _'Stop Your Self Control' _from Initial D.

The white MINE's GC8 finally took off, with Raide knowing how great its acceleration could be, he decided to start at the same time as Minako, knowing that she would end up being in front anyway.  
Minako was running at a seemingly moderate pace, which was yet to be at level with Raide's expectations. It seemed like her skills was as poor as a local beginner.

Raide followed on, without using 100 of his abilities and lightly glided through the corners, keeping right behind the GC8. _What's going on with her? Why isn't she as fast as she was before? _

Minako continued to cruise along the first section, kicking back on the pedals and strolling past the corners with ease. As she began to maneuver the car as she pleased, she had also begun to notice a slight change in her car's characteristics from previously. Minako was very inexperienced when it comes to cars, but she had the feeling that Maya has done something to the car. It seemed to have less power, but a little easier to control. She did not realize it sooner because she did not use full throttle, assuming the car had enough power earlier on.  
However, little did she know that Maya's knew settings would force her into pushing herself further.

_He's doesn't seem to be as easy as the foreigner… He just doesn't want to leave my mirror…Oh well, doesn't matter. He just wants me to drive. _

Raide continued to follow her closely, observing his opponent precisely, at the same time, applying a little bit of pressure to Minako. Yet, Minako's pace did not seem to change.  
_That's unusual. She doesn't seem to respond, even when I tailgate her this closely… _

Minako continued on, with less carefactor or effort about the whole activity. She was quickly able to adapt to the car's new settings and do as she pleased. Little by little, she began to push the car and without even realizing it, she began to skid a little.  
_Fu Huo said that I sometimes have to brake with my left foot while keeping the gas on while I turn? _

The next few sections did not see much change in pace for the race at hand. Even though it was a mere test for Raide, it was still considered a battle. _This was not intended as part of the plan but… perhaps if I overtake her? Maybe she will try and drive faster? _

The S2000's VTEC screeched fiercely as Raide began to turn up the heat. Hearing this, Minako still seemed to ignore it and drive on at normal pace. Raide began to push her on, yet it seemed to have no effect at all.

_Impressive… She still maintains focus. Let's see if you can keep up from behind this time…_

Raide quickly made an aggressive turn in through the inside, squeezing through the gap. The S2000 slowly popped its face past the GC8's. Right after the next sharp corner, Raide was able to sneak past Minako and finally lunge in front of her surprisingly.

Raide was in control now. He began to dictate the pace, increasing his speed after each corner. He wanted Minako to keep up with him on and on until Raide eventually pushed to the limit.  
Raide glanced at his mirror, and surprisingly saw the GC8 still behind him.  
_I knew she would keep up… But not for **that** long…! How the hell is this happening? It's understandable that her car somewhat outclasses mine, but for someone with almost no experience, it's like she can push that thing greater than I can with my own car. _

Minako drove on calmly and patiently, maneuvering her car in a similar pattern Raide was moving at. _He's making his car slide through the sharp turns…? Perhaps I should do the same…? _

Minako was next to clueless. She tried many methods, such as trying to do what her opponent was doing to see if it was the right thing. _Fu Huo said I could make the car slide with the e-brake… _

The GC8 began to skid through the hairpin curve very closely to the guardrails, almost hitting the S2000 as well. Using only her instincts, she motioned her car and maneuvered it back into position.  
_Fu Huo also said, I have to be fast if I want to slide better…? _

Raide began to feel as if his plan was backfiring at him right at that moment. Instead of him pressuring his opponent, it was him who began to feel his own effects. His idea did work, overtaking Minako had turned things up greatly. But no matter how fast he drove; Minako was still very close behind.

_It'll be very awkward if she overtakes me back and actually wins this so-called battle. I have to leave her behind right now! _Raide did not slow down much at all. His moves were more aggressive, and broke a sweat. It was a sign for him that he actually had to give this battle 100 after all.  
_What has Maya done to her? _

A sudden spark of adrenaline came to Minako, as she began to try and push herself further wanting to keep up with Raide no matter what. She too was giving it all she has. She was pushing herself to 100, yet she had a great feeling within herself that keeping up just was not good enough. _What if I win this battle? I wonder what everyone will say? Raide is the most well known figurehead in DNR… if I defeat him, then… _

Minako knew that she had to pull out something. Yet all she could do was drive on. She was so pumped as she matched everything Raide could do that she did not realize that she had already began to drift on some corners. She did not really understand what the whole concept of drift was.  
For somebody who has been driving the mountains at odd times, conditions, whether she was sleepy or tired, Minako was homegrown and had not been as fatigued as Raide was.  
She was very at home with driving with less strength and some fatigue, which was part of the reason why she could still keep up with her opponent.

The two cars sped along, taking notice of a lone spectator, watching the battle from one of the galleries. The woman with the GTO looked on, quickly observing the battle with a mere glimpse.  
_Not bad at all. She's giving Raide a bit of a run. She must've been training with Maya or something…_  
Kumiko was just about ready to wrap it up and call it a night. _Raide's gonna lose. He seems to have cracked already, even before his opponent began… _

Raide glanced at his mirror quickly, looking on at the unexpected monster that chased him through the valley. The bright light from behind him blazed like a hazy spectre, haunting Raide's mind like a white ghost. The same white light he had long ago witnessed over a decade ago within the galleries, in the middle of a crowd, before he had even began his racing career… _Ky… Kyoko…? _

Shaking his head of the dazzle, Raide focused forward, yet not realizing his speedy entry into a very sharp turn. He slammed the brakes in panic, as well as pulling the e-brake, jerking his car around in an angle, swaying into the turn uncontrollably.

Minako skillfully maneuvered her car past the S2000, which spun out just after she had passed the apex. The WRX sped along hastily, leaving Raide behind in the wrong direction…

Meanwhile, a lightly crowded reception gathered at the inbound section of Route H3 that very same night. A set of vans and a medium-sized truck, all representing Zui Hou R in a somewhat corporate and formal fashion arrived at the scene to greet a limited amount of Bu Xia De staff members.  
Various members from both teams took their positions on each section, in order to monitor the events of the upcoming battle as well as incoming traffic.

The Burning Ruby patiently awaited his opponent, lining up his fearsome twin turbo MR-2 GTS in preparation for the battle.  
The Zui Hou supply truck had briefly parked itself along the sidelines, as the other staff gathered around it to move out their special vehicle. A black Lancer Evolution V with a HKS Kansai & Monster kit rolled slowly down the ramp. The vehicle's driver slowly moved into the starting position as the other Zui Hou members directed him like it was an airstrip.

The Evo V had finally lined up next to the MR-2. All sections were clear. Everything was ready to go.  
Alex stood by his car, in exchange of a few words to his opponent.  
Chuan Fu Huo stepped out of his new ride, looking down on Alex, as he began to announce his challenge once more.  
"Good to see you again, Chuan Fu Huo," greeted Alex politely, "I see you still won't give up your relentless pursuit of power,"

"I'm much different to how I was previously. I thank you for your time accepting my challenge… and also making your biggest mistake. Now it's time for me to destroy you with the unparalleled force of me and my new Lancer," announced Fu Huo.

_What a ricer… _  
"Actually, you still seem pretty much the same," commented Alex, "Your still the same greedy and power-hungry madman who once destroyed himself being consumed with his own ideals. Unless you change your ways, it is apparent that you may even repeat the same mistakes."

"Your words won't affect the inevitability of your defeat. You have no idea of what you are now up against," bragged Fu Huo, "Payback will surely be sweet,"

"We can debate about this all night. Why don't we just let our skills do the talking, shall we?" suggested Alex.  
"Let's go,"


	38. Fourth Gear: With Great Power Comes Grea...

ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'With Great Power Comes Great…'

The two had finally popped in straight into their respective machines, as the countdown had finally begun. The revving of the engines soaring and growling across the line echoed along the valley, while the music was turned up from the vehicle, _'Sparks In The Dark' _from Initial D. The newly restored shiny black paint of Fu Huo's Evo reflected the moon's shine along with the dancing tree branches through the wind.

At long last, the race begun, as both cars shot outward with Fu Huo stealing the lead quickly. An early portion of the race, Fu Huo somewhat held back, allowing his opponent to take the lead on the first corner.

Pow! Pow! Pow!

_That noise… an anti-lag system… My hunch was right… _  
Alex continued on further, not letting down his pressure. He aggressively turned into the S curves while being closely pursued by his opponent. Alex was not surprised at all.

The ever-confident Fu Huo chomped along both the corners' entry and exit points, which more than matched his opponent's speeds. He matched his car's new abilities with his precise control with the wheel, pedals and shiftknob, eager to give out signs to show that he was now better than ever.

_'Come over here and kiss me all night long.   
No matter what you do,  
I want to pull your hair turn out the light.  
Baby, just me and you…' _

So early in the race, Alex was already giving it everything he's got. But no matter where he would go, the black haze never left his tail.

_'Come on, girl, don't be afraid, 'cause you got me to the bone…' _

Fu Huo quickly experienced an adrenaline rush the more he could hear the banging noise caused by his ignition system. The SW20's agility seemed to have all been matched by the Evo's ever superb maneuverability. Alex began to feel the struggle little by little at various sections of the race. He predicted as much, as it was the same feeling he had planned for Fu Huo down at Route F5. 

_'Burning with the fever, yelling out for more, for something…' _

Through the seemingly insurmountable odds of his situation, Alex did not panic or faze himself completely. He was aware that Fu Huo's greatest strength will also inevitably his greatest weakness. The race did not seem much of a battle anymore. _He is going the wrong path in his growth as a street racer. A real champion remains true to himself and knows the difference between acquiring power, and controlling it. Fu Huo flaunts his own too much. His intentions, his qualities, they are not that of a true champion, but a fallen warrior who had been consumed with his own greed and jealousy… _

The Evo V occasionally thrusted it's face outward, just for Alex to see how close it was from hitting his car during the corners. This alone distorted Alex, unaware of how fast his opponent could really go and how much he was still holding back. Everything he was once in control and aware of had suddenly flew out the window.

_'…Like a spark in the dark, like a spark, in the dark' _

Fu Huo did not buy in to Alex's criticisms. He did not consider for a second that anything he said was anything at all correct. All he knew was what his own heart told him.

_'No matter where we sleep or we park.  
No matter where we stop or we run…' _

The Evo was able to tackle corners at a superb line, without even having to drive at an angle that Alex had to drift. After every corner and straightaway whether entry or exit, Alex could feel the rage coming from Fu Huo's movements and actions.  
It was almost as if Fu Huo's aura was grasping his opponent to lose no matter what. It seemed to be more than just a game. His entire pride was at stake.

_'I'll take you to the deepest darkest place,  
Baby don't be afraid,  
I'll take you to the hottest lover's lane  
Remember what you said…' _

Fu Huo quickly lost his patience and began to attack during the next downhill twister. Without even having to skid, he moved his car to the inside line and strolled fiercely using left-foot braking and precise movement with his steering. 

_'Come on, girl, don't be afraid, 'cause you got me to the bone…' _

The Evo quickly stole the lead as soon as the corner's exit, outclassing the MR-2's speed out of the apex and leaving a wide gap just before being easily overtaken.  
Alex had already seemed to be driving at his best. Yet there was nothing more he could do.

_'Burning with the fever, yelling out for more, for something…' _

Fu Huo's tenacity drove him further, pushing himself to widen the gap even further in the straightaway. He ignored all the constraints that have binded him before and threw them all away. He copied Alex's own drift angle even as he was in front of him, for the sole purpose of mocking his abilities. Alex knew he could still keep up. But what he did not know was that if he could do more.

_'Like a spark in the dark, like a spark in the dark…' _

Fu Huo had let his feelings run free and tore along into the next section with retribution in his mind. He felt that he must not let Alex win no matter what. And he continued to prevent him to do so, as Fu Huo took full advantage and broke the seal of his new ability. Nothing seemed to have anything against his sheer aggression.  
He continued along the final section, with Alex tailing right behind him.

Yet Fu Huo absolutely did not give Alex the time or chance he needed to capitalize on anything, as the darkness of the LanEvo shot through the finishing point, stealing the victory…

Moments after the battle, the two drivers remained behind for different reasons. Fu Huo could not resist rubbing his win into Alex's face, as he enjoyed the temporary pleasure of sweet revenge. Alex knew exactly where Fu Huo was headed. He was able to accept his defeat with no problem, yet he was concerned for young Fu Huo and what violent destiny could possibly await him.

"Enjoy this victory, Chuan Fu Huo," began Alex, "But one day, you'll find out that power is not the main key to being the absolute best. I hope you realize this before it's too late,"

"What're you trippin' on?" mocked Fu Huo, "One day, it is you who will find out that you need to go back to driving school,"

Alex ignored Fu's insults and continued on, "Listen to me, Fu Huo. You will not become better than Fukada Kumiko with your attitude. She did not become a champion because she wanted power and control over all those around her, but because she poured her heart, soul and devotion to the game she loves, whether she won or lost, as long as she was in control of her own self. She saw road racing as her passion, rather than her goal. You, Fu Huo, are leading yourself into a path that will consume and overthrow you with your own greed…"

"It's beginning to interest me a little," said Kumiko a few days later, sitting at her desk within the Zui Hou R branch in the town area. "Not even Raide knows how he was defeated."  
She took a sip off her coffee mug, and then leaned back, staring at the office fan on the ceiling as the morning sun shined in through the huge glass window.  
"What were you doing the other night anyway?"

Fu Huo sat at the other side of the desk in discussion with Kumiko and Ling Luan during their lunch break. He resented all that had to do with Minako's victory over one of D1's top veterans in her first try. However, Ling Luan on the other hand shared Kumiko's interest of this new potential.

"I was at H3, testing my new machine," explained Fu Huo, "You should know that by now. Didn't you see the trucks exit the base?"  
"No, I didn't actually," admitted Kumiko. "So how'd you go?"  
"I won, of course,"

Fu Huo did not want to jump into conclusions again. He did not want to think about Kumiko jumping out of retirement yet again just to battle Minako. It would not happen in Fu Huo's world. Not before he beats them first.

"…Anyway, Fu, how long have you known your friend, Minako?" wondered Kumiko.  
"What's this all about Minako all of a sudden? Why is everybody talking about her now?" argued Fu Huo, "She's just a normal waitress at the local cafeteria after all,"

"Not many waitresses can defeat Gallard Raide in a downhill duel at Route D1," added Ling Luan.  
Fu Huo laughed to himself in ridiciule of the fact that Minako had a hidden talent. He did not want to admit Minako's potence, yet he still knew that she would very possibly be able to become better than anybody. She just had that impression on Fu Huo.

"Minako doesn't even have a car. She defeated Raide using her sister's own resources," excused Fu Huo.  
"That's the beauty of it. She could perform the way she did using someone else's car," complimented Kumiko, "As simple as it may sound, its actually not."

Fu Huo was in doubt of how Minako was able to improve that much. All he did was teach her a little introduction to drifting and a few basics of car control, nothing more.  
_I don't think Maya has any time to show her anything either… _

"Fu, do you really doubt her abilities that much?" asked Kumiko bluntly. It was a trap question for Fu Huo. Although Fu may seem a little jealous about all the fuss going on about Minako, deep inside him, he felt a little proud and perhaps a little happy for her.

"I'm not sure," excused Fu Huo.

The more Ling had heard, the more he wanted to hear. Yet at last, the urge had finally come to him, "I do not know whether to agree with either you or Fu," he said to Kumiko, "Minako may have defeated Raide, but it could have been just a fluke. We all know that you of all people would know a good driver the instant you see one, but I am really anxious to give Minako a run. If you don't mind, Fu,"

"Sure, go for it," confirmed Fu Huo. "Trying to fish noobs now ever since you lost to Jeni?"  
"Ooh, that's mean, Fu," answered Kumiko. "I bet Minako could give you a bit of a run, Fu!"

Fu Huo laughed at them both, with much doubt in Minako's ability and a load of confidence in his LanEvo V, he claimed, "Don't be mistaken. Minako is more like traffic in comparison to my abilities. I don't care even if she might be blessed by the Street Angel's gift herself; she's not an opponent in my league. And very soon, neither will you."

The race was due to commence that very same night, while Fu Huo agreed as Minako's coach once again. He took his mind away from himself for once and thought up of some good tips for Minako to fall back on during the little driving session with Ling Luan. Fu Huo thought of something different at this time of change. Perhaps he could encourage Minako, though her actions may be extremely unsafe, Fu Huo always respected her for following her heart. _I guess she's into racing now. Whether it's because of me or not, even hypocrisy won't change anything. All I can do now is be here for her and make sure she doesn't screw things up… _

"Hey, Fu," spoke Minako softly, revving her sister's car excitedly, "Thanks again,"  
"No problem…" paused Fu, "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

It was 9:30 in the evening, a small crowd had gathered along D1 to witness the vaguely scheduled battle that would take place. It mostly consisted of people who already knew of the battle beforehand that was to take place. Kumiko was present as well as Raide and Hokuto from Dreadnaught R.  
Jeni from Bu Xia De was also there to spectate the match, already accompanying Ling Luan.

"You've heard of the story about the Street Angel, haven't you?" Raide asked Kumiko and the others.  
"Yes, only briefly though. Though I still don't know much about her," said Kumiko.

"The fastest female road racer I've seen in my life, the Street Angel is truly a sight of many wonders to be seen, if ever seen at all," told Raide.

"Do you know more of Kyoko?" continued Kumiko. _I thought that all information about Kyoko was all achrived and hidden by Zui Hou R…? _

"Of course… I've been witnessing her race ever since I was in high school. It was such a long time ago, yet I still remember. It's been almost a decade…" reminisced Raide.

"So you've actually seen her?" Hokuto asked on.  
"Yes. I was even defeated by her once," explained Raide, "Nobody really knows her true car. She's been seen driving an FC, AW11, S13, R31 and many others. Nobody knows who provided her with those rides, I'm not sure if those cars were even her own,"

"So she used to drive other people's cars and take them beyond their limits?" asked Kumiko.  
"Yes… Kyoko could basically borrow someone else's car and possibly even drive them better than the owners can," explained Raide, "Until one day, Honda released a production line of a new exotic vehicle. Kyoko used all her winnings and borrowed funds to purchase one of the first NSX's released in the country,"

"I see… it makes more sense. So Kyoko had a '91 model NSX or something?" wondered Kumiko. _And Zui Hou R's KYOKO is also an NSX… the late '02 model… _

"Yes… I was still an inexperienced driver back then. I didn't really have an official battle with her. She easily passed me with that machine at a mountain route quite different from all the others here locally. I only got to see that thing once, but I still remember every line, every sound, within that moment, I was overtaken by one of the most enigmatic legend of the racing world…"

"I see…" realized Kumiko. _So this is what the Emperor was telling us. _

Raide continued on, "Her skills just made you feel that you were still a lifetime away from becoming a decent driver. When she's behind you, the harder you push on, it will only feel as if she's the one going faster, rather than you. At the beginning, she seems just like an ordinary driver among the rest. Many of her opponents often underestimate her due to her plain and steady driving at the beginning, yet something always happened that made the drivers end up choking,"

"How fascinating… I wish I could have that impression," said Kumiko.  
"Kyoko was a true sleeper. She was so secretive in her driving and practice sessions too. She seemed rather inexperienced in behaviour and very naïve in appearance. But at a critical point during a battle, Kyoko can really engrave into your head that she really owns you,"

"I've never felt that from any driver before," claimed Kumiko.

"It happened again a couple of nights ago…" confessed Raide, "I experienced the same effect… while racing with Minako…"


	39. Fourth Gear: Angel of the Street

ACT 7 – 7000RPM 'Angel of the Street'

It was all set for the night; both cars have taken their positions and stood by, waiting for the countdown. Fu Huo sat patiently next to Minako as she continued to rev the engine and focus her eyes forward. Fu had noticed a small touch of Kumiko with her that moment, as Minako wore a rather expensive-looking designer dress, which Fu Huo does not often see her in.

"You look fine tonight," complimented Fu, "I've never seen you wear that before."  
"It's the first time I've worn it. It's new, I'm glad you like it," replied Minako gratefully, "But it really took me a long time to be able to save up for this dress,"

"Well, if you take care not to lose a lot in poker like your sister…" suggested Fu.  
"What are you talking about?" laughed Minako, "I beat you last time, remember?"

Jeni had took her place in between the two cars, being selected to begin the countdown for the race. Ling Luan expected many different outcomes, yet he was set on what he was doing. _I don't really count this as a race. Perhaps I'll let Minako win. I just want to see how she drives… _

The commencement of the race quickly took place shortly after and Minako found herself in the lead once again. Fu Huo stood by her the whole way, serving her as a guide while Ling Luan remained behind to apply a bit of pressure.

"You'll become a fierce competitor like me someday," commented Fu Huo, "At the end of this session, I wanna talk to you about something. But for now, let's take on Ling together!"

"Okay, Fu! Thanks a lot… we're actually together in this," relieved Minako.

Fu Huo knew exactly what was going on and it was right according to plan. He could tell that Ling Luan was not at his usual pace. This was convenient for him, as he could focus on teaching Minako a thing or two. Perhaps he could have her replace him one day, since she badly wants to follow him in his steps, Fu Huo thought that one day Minako could take on the Neon Serpent and slay her. However, chances of such an event to take place was less than slim, due to Kumiko's likely retirement.

Fu Huo continued to navigate for Minako through almost every twist and bend like it was the rally championships, yet at the same time, he also assisted her as an instructor attemptin to take her further with her abilities.

"The trick is not always to lure the opponent to the unexpected… but it is to make them expect as much as possible," commented Fu Huo, "When the opponent is checking you out… never show your face,"

Minako nodded, yet she was still rather confused on what Fu was trying to tell her. She began to realize that racing on the mountain pass was not as simple as she thought it was.

"That's good, string him along – that's it," continued Fu Huo, as he directed Minako to be able to dictate Ling's pace rather than vice versa. "Slow down here…"

Minako tried to do exactly what Fu had suggested though she tried not to think too much. Fu was able to set aside his built up resentment and work out a perspective that brings Minako on his side to conquer the streets. It was only a matter of time.

_That's weird… I can't catch on to her flow… she's fast on some corners, yet slow on others… it's as if she wants me to keep up… _  
Ling Luan continued further, as he kept a close distance with the WRX. He felt rather tempted on pushing further. _I know this is not really a battle… but what is Fu Huo doing? _

"With Fu Huo beside her, Minako should be fine," claimed Raide, "If he applies to her all the things you've taught to him, Master Kumi-chan…"

"Her potence is indeed obvious. But is she ready… is her heart totally ready for something like this?" wondered Kumiko.

_It's just like Fukada Kumiko, after all. Always ties in her inner self with the game. She is one with the streets… _  
Raide eventually realized the fairytale that he just told was nothing like Minako. Though it could either be a lot greater, or less great.

Hokuto and the others admired Kumiko's visions and perspectives on her many different concepts. There was only one individual who never fully accepted them. Ironically, it was the one whom was closest to her.

The two cars had finally reached the bottom of the pass as the Impreza and the Evo parked along the touring area. There was no winner or loser. Ling merely followed Minako along the whole way as planned. Though much to his expectations, there was nothing that he could gather to verify anything on Minako's abilities.

"You're very different from all the others," explained Ling to Minako, "Don't you think so, Fu?"

As much as Fu Huo did not want to admit, he felt he had to speak honestly about his dear friend, "She's much like a Shireishou…"

"Kumiko will want to see this first hand for sure," commented Ling.  
"I don't think she's at the level of even riding with Kumi-chan, yet," said Fu, "But you gotta admit, she almost had you,"

"Um… may I speak?" interrupted Minako.  
"Yes?"  
"It was both Fu Huo and I that performed tonight… I wasn't just me… so please don't give me all the credit…" explained Minako.

Fu Huo crossed his arms and shrugged, "That's quite weird of you," he began, "All I did was state to you the obvious,"

"Believe it or not, Fu, but it really helped me a lot," continued Minako, "Just having you there as a guide made me feel more relaxed. As if I could drive as I please…"

"Haha…" laughed Fu Huo arrogantly; "In this game… we don't have people to comfort us while we drive as we face each and every challenge with our own courage and our own will. I tackle the mountains every time without anyone guiding me. No one to distract me with useless words of comfort to make me feel good."

"How sad…" added Minako, "Perhaps I should sit by you on your next race?"  
"Haha… I don't think so," cut off Fu, "It's time to find out how good you really are… how well you can handle yourself without anybody's help. Then we'll know if you're really cut out for this stuff. I won't be having anybody by my side, because my next race… is with you!"

_What's this? _Ling Luan continued to listen in on their conversation. _Fu Huo's gonna race Minako with his new Lancer? What's up? _  
He noticed Fu Huo fiddle with his keys, as he focused his eyes back onto the mountain – Kumiko was there.  
_Could it be that Fu Huo wants only him to be in Kumiko's level? He plans to stop Minako dead on her tracks this early? _

Fu Huo stepped back into the car along with Minako. He was well determined to stay on top, and at the same time, keep the others down. It was his game and nobody else.

_The following week… _

Minako had finally agreed to Fu Huo's favour and decided to race at Route D1 yet again. Being it just a night for fun, Minako did not mind as long as it was wit Fu Huo. However, Fu Huo did not see this as just a game. He already had Kumiko in his sights and he did not want Minako any closer to it. He felt that he had to take care of them one by one.

Fu Huo continually contemplated and asked himself about what he was trying to prove. He could not come up with a straight answer, yet deep within him, he felt that he was doing all that he had to do. Taking his Lancer out from the Zui HQ, he knew that even though its immense abilities, the new Evo still had its limits. Fu Huo needed to transcend beyond that limit.

Very few were aware of the battle that was to take place that night, as it seemed more of a personal issue between Minako and Fu Huo. The battle was meaningless to Minako, but to Fu Huo, it meant everything. Ling Luan and the others briefly supervised the event, confirming all sections were clear. There was no longer any time to waste.

"Three…two…one…go!" counted Ling.

Without wasting any time, Minako went on ahead as Fu Huo remained behind and caught her effortlessly. Minako had on some eurobeat music as she began to maneuver her car at a moderate pace to _'Dancin in My Dreams' _from Initial D.

Bang-bang-pow!

Fu Huo himself did not have a strategy for the battle. In fact, he did not even bother. He was too consumed of his LanEvo's power. His sharp, aggressive outside-inside movements were nothing short of precise. So early in the duel, Fu Huo wanted to turn up the heat, pushing Minako on. _Hurry up. _

It did not take long for Minako to eventually reach one hundred percent effort. She did not know all the technicals, so she did not bother with that either. All she knew she cold do was drive – and drive fast. She did not understand all this drifting crap that always came to her.

After the first section, Fu Huo began to realize the big fuss about Minako's potential. _That's good. She probably doesn't know it, but she's doing exactly what I taught her. She's trying to make me push harder than she is while she continues to block my way and cruise. _

Minako occasionally kept her foot firmly on the throttle as her limbs and eyes moved with less thought and more instinct. _This is so fun… It's rare that I get moments like this with Fu Huo… I'm having so much fun tonight… _

It was as if Fu Huo could tell what was on Minako's mind, just by changes in her behaviour on the road. It was something that was long acquired by him from his master Kumiko. Though only Fu Huo did it better. Sometimes, you could see a person's real persona through their actions in a game. _Minako seems much different when she's like this. It's like… she's livelier. She's almost like she's playing around with the car and its abilities like a child who's just learned to walk… _

"Let's try… this!" exclaimed Minako excitedly, as she remembers a bit of the pointers that Fu Huo had told her. Without paying attention to her mirror, she jerked her car excitedly, and into the corner, she pulled the e-brake swiftly and began to slide.

_'Over the rainbow we fly  
Cause we dream forever  
No more tears in your eyes  
I want to see you…' _

Bang-bang-bang!

Fu Huo kept even closer to the WRX's rear, flinging his Evo diving straight into the same corner and at the same line with such great velocity. Minako almost seemed overwhelmed. Fu knew that she did not see it coming. _The Street Angel's gift… meh, there's no room for fairytales in this mountain! _

Fu Huo quickly noticed a slight drop in his opponent's speed. Without a second thought, he took his chance.

_'Dancin in my dreams… You're my destiny…' _

The Evo swiftly took to the outside and maintained grip all the way just before passing the corner's apex. Almost provokingly, Fu tail-whipped his vehicle outward and aggressively met with the MINEs Impreza just briefly before slowly passing it by through the corner's exit.

_'…Inside my heart no more lonely nights… Dancin' in my dreams… share your wish with me….' _

The sudden attack took Minako by surprise yet again. At that moment, she began to realize how good her opponent was and how naïve she is in the entire realm of motorsport. Yet this did nothing but boost her excitement and ethusiasm even more. _If he can do it… There's no reason I can't… _

B-bang-bang!

Minako knew that Fu Huo totally owns her in his battle. But that was no reason for her to stop. Even as frequently lost sight of Fu Huo's Lancer through each curve, Minako did not let down for a second.

Fu Huo continued on, already smelling victory at his fingertips, he evalutated the battle's result before it even finished. _Minako…there is no doubt that you will eventually be extremely fast, no argument there. Whether in the previous time, today or the next, you have got it within you. Like Kumiko says, if it's really within your heart, then there's no limit to how high you can fly. You can make me proud just as I did her… _

It was apparent that Fu Huo was still too much for the young but growing style of Minako, yet unable to act any further, Fu Huo knew that this was not the end of Minako, but she was still merely in her debut to the streets and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	40. Fifth Gear: Fu Huo's Motive

**Street Tales:_ Legend Of Zui Hou R_**  
Fifth Gear: _'Street Angel's Tenacity' _

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'Fu Huo's Motive'

_This new power won't be enough. I need something that will last longer… _

Another month has past; the fury of Zui Hou R still remained concealed and hidden from the eyes of the public. It seemed that the Emperor had pulled back his grand touring projects and removed himself from any publicity and major appearances in any sponsored events. The Divine Unit had also seemingly been layed to rest and only standard business with components marketing and in-house tuning took place. Yet for one man, nothing could be layed to rest.

It was not enough for the young Chuan Fu Huo; even after conquering the top Zui Hou rankings and the rebirth of his already fearsome vehicle, it was clear to him that this would surely be short-lived. He did not expect it to last forever, nor last any longer at all.

It was a piercing cold, turbulent night at the base; hardly anybody in sight, Fu Huo made his way to the highest level of authorized entry in the entire headquarters. He took the elevator straight down and found himself at the long corridors – the very familiar corridors that many would not have dreamt of entering, yet Fu Huo moved in quickly like he owned the place.  
Rushing his way through the displays, he quickly and silently made his way to the Chamber of the Fukakyon, where his prize was waiting for him.

Without wasting time, Fu Huo operated the lift turntable and rendered it operational. As the lights came on, Fu jumped straight on to the platform and slowly made his way over to Zui Hou's most prized NSX-R. However, much to Fu Huo's surprise, he could somehow faintly recognize the stench of rubber and oil. He slowly reached for the door and realized the window was partially opened.

Fu Huo was confused, yet he could only work out one possible conclusion. _This car seems like it was recently manned. _  
Surprisingly, the keys were still in the ignition, but the KYOKO helmet was nowhere to be seen. _What's going on here? _  
He hastily jumped from the platform and prepared to manually operate the lift turntable.

"I knew you'd come for it eventually," said a firm voice.

Fu Huo quickly drew out one of his pistols and aimed it around him, wondering where the voice came from. All the lights then came on, as the Emperor himself stepped out of the shadows. It was as if he was expecting Fu Huo to steal KYOKO. All the sensors, all the security measures seemed to have been purposely deactivated for Fu Huo to step in.

"But what I don't know is… why you've even thought of betraying me?" continued Emperor Zui Hou. "Put the gun down, Fu."

"Not today!" replied Fu Huo sharply, holding the gun firmly in his hand and facing it directly at the Emperor. He stepped back a bit, resting against the platform behind him.

"So this was your motive all along. You never wanted to destroy KYOKO. You wanted it for yourself," realized Zui.

"Now you've got the picture. But isn't it a bit too late to figure that out?" mocked Fu Huo, "KYOKO's mine!"

"Even if you managed to take it, you'll still never be worthy of its power!" backed up Zui.  
"You'd better step back, you old fool," warned Fu Huo, "Nobody know's you're down here, and you wouldn't have to worry about KYOKO once I fire! It's your choice – step back and live to see me conquer all of motorsport with KYOKO, or die with the fact that all the funds that you've wasted all came down to me in the end!"

"You were raised by those funds… you were nourished, fed and put under a roof because of me. I was able to provide you the very thing that Chuan Shuo himself didn't manage to do… and this is how you repay me?" said the Emperor in rage.

"I said step back. Need I spell it for you? You raised me all these years, yeah it's true, but I was born for this day, and I was raised to claim KYOKO!" announced Fu Huo.

"Haha… I think it is you who would need to step back," bluffed Zui.

Out of nowhere, a group of guards rushed out of each and every door leading into the Chamber of Fukakyon armed with assault rifles aimed at Fu Huo's head.

"It really burns me to do this to you, Fu. It really does. But do I have a choice?" said Zui.  
"Damn you, old man," said Fu Huo, tightly continuing to hold the gun at Zui.

A short moment later, the guards had began to make way for a certain individual, whom hastily made her way to Fu Huo.

"What's going on here?" asked Kumiko, demanding an explanation, "What are you doing, Fu?"  
"Get out of my way, Ku. There's no time," explained Fu Huo.  
"Fu Huo… so you're the… it's not possible… Please tell me it's not you…" pleaded Kumiko.

"I'm disappointed in him too, Kumi-chan," explained the Emperor, "But a rat will always be a rat. The choice is yours, Fu Huo. What are you gonna do?"

"Fu Huo… I don't want to believe it… Does that mean that…" muttered Kumiko.  
"That's right!" announced Fu Huo, "I'm also the one who sold the KYOKO blueprints! I'm the very same person who dealt the drugs down at Dreadnaught too! All this time, you've sent me… to come after myself!"

"How… dare… you!" The Emperor was now severely enraged. He ripped out his own pistol from his sleeve and quickly aimed at Fu Huo.

"No! Stop it!" begged Kumiko, lunging in front of the Emperor's line of fire.  
"Ku… what are you still doing? I've made myself enemies of all of Zui Hou… back off while you still can… or else…" warned Fu Huo.

"Fu Huo… I can't accept it! I can't!" sobbed Kumiko.  
"Please, Ku…" begged Fu, "I don't want to have to shoot you too,"  
"We're all gonna die if you don't do something, Fu. Drop your gun, and we all live. You're not worthy of KYOKO… in fact, we've already found someone else who is!"

**_What?_**

Fu Huo suddenly ran up to Kumiko and grabbed her swiftly then rested the tip of his gun to her head. "Drop your weapons, now!" he demanded. _I'm sorry, Ku… _

"What a cowardly move," mocked the Emperor.

Fu Huo slowly dragged Kumiko with him and made his way to the exit. It was his only chance of escape. He had to get out of there with or without KYOKO. With Kumiko as his hostage, he slowly gave off warning shots.

"I said drop them!" demaned Fu once more.  
Out of pity, he quickly released Kumiko and hid behind the corridor wall, just out of the exit. He began fire his gun at the Emperor as he swiftly took cover and started shooting back.

Fu Huo poked out again and shot again and again, as he prepared to make his escape.  
Unexpectedly, a bullet suddenly ricocheted and tore off a portion of Zui's mask.

"Emperor!" called out Kumiko.

Fu Huo ran as fast as he could, making his way back up the elevator as Zui's henchmen pursued him.

"Emperor, are you alright?" asked Kumiko.  
"Yeah… don't worry, I wasn't hit," confirmed the Emperor, pulling his mask off, "Send reinforcements! Warn the Shireishou, and get KYOKO out there along with our new test pilot! Chances are, Fu will use his Lancer to get away. We need a fast car to catch him! He has all the information on the stolen KYOKO data and the buyer information and transactions to prove he was at Dreadnaught!"

Kumiko could not believe her eyes the moment she saw the Emperor's face.  
Zui continued, "I need Fu Huo back here alive!"

"M-Master… Master Hyu…?" said Kumiko in shock as she continued to stare at the Emperor's face…

_I knew it… I knew there was something about him. Ever since I met him that day… _

Hyuga had the face of a man who was probably in his early 40s or late 30s. He had long, but thin hairstyle with spiked layers on the side and was neatly shaven. He had brown eyes and a small stud on his left ear. It appeared that Hyuga was of Asian background, and somewhat looked rather young for his age. The moment Kumiko saw his face; the Emperor began to speak in his true native voice.

"That is right, Kumi-chan…" confirmed Hyuga, "It is me."  
"All this time… Maya and I thought you were gone," continued Kumiko.  
"In a way, I was. I removed myself as Hyuga and continued as Zui Hou… ever since that tragic day," added Hyuga.

"You mean, Kyoko? That story you told us… So you were telling us about your wife," confirmed Kumiko.  
"Yes… I knew you'd be clever enough to piece it all together eventually. Why I wore this mask, why I have funded this project from the beginning…"

"Maya would be pleased to know you're around. Everything we've done since DOLLS were in honour of you," told Kumiko.  
"I've been watching the two of you grow all this time, including Fu Huo… Whatever may have corrupted him, I have to see to it that his errors have been corrected. I don't care about Dreadnaught anyway… it's not like they understand the real concept of my project in the long run. They would have no use for KYOKO, nor do they have a proper vessel for it,"

"Please stay away from him, Master Hyu… Let me sort him out…" begged Kumiko.  
"No, I can't let you do that. We can't trust him anymore. You'd just put yourself at risk."  
"But…"

Fu Huo ran as fast as his breath could take and rushed to the central garage of the base. He desperately stalled the security and broke in, taking away all the restraints for his Lancer. He hastily slammed the doors shut and buckled up as he started the engine.  
Without hesitation, he took off from the garage and made his way past the barriers, shooting his gun at drive-by fashion at the reinforcements that started shooting at him. He accelerated as fast as he could, racing down the ramp, passing by numerous checkpoints as the alarms were sounded all over the headquarters.

Fu Huo quickly glanced at his mirror. A pack of black Eclipses and Civic sedans were on his tail, but Fu laughed and smirked as he knew that they were nothing compared to his Evo. As the pursuers began to open fire, Fu Huo quickly jerked his car to the side and into a corner in the attempt to avoid more gunfire. He swiftly pulled the e-brake, skidding fiercely through the barrier and crossed another checkpoint.   
The guards struggled to pursue the Evo, yet they were still able to keep track of it's position using the popping from it's heavily modified ignition system.

_Give it up, Zui! I'm gonna live to take KYOKO another day! Just you wait! _

Fu Huo basically knew the base from inside to out. He knew every twist and turns of the headquarters' layout, and most importantly – all the shortcuts out of there. Just when he thought he had lost the first heat, a second pack arrived to stop him from the other side, this time was a pack of black SXE10.

Fu Huo began to fire at them in the hopes for them to turn back, as he began to accelerate onward to the exit, while the others fired back at him. He had absolutely no time to stop, as his location would be given out the moment he does.

Fu began to rush along the metropolitan area without much of a choice to hide. All he could do or think of was run. He knew he has to survive this somehow. The Evo shot straight past the lights, dodging traffic here and about, while more of Zui's reinforcements came from different sides.  
Much to Fu Huo's shock, it was apparent that Zui had most likely owned much of the police as well.  
_Leave me alone! _  
In either case, Fu Huo would still have had some heat on him no matter what due to speeding and his illegal ignition upgrade. It was a time that Fu Huo was thankful for living in the city, knowing each opening and access routes. He effectively evaded both the traffic and the Zui troops from intersection to intersection.

_If I live to tell my tale another day… I could say that I have been dodging bullets today… I have to make it somehow… _

Fu Huo drove swiftly into a dark alley crossing by, as the pursuers struggled to keep up with the Evo's power. Fortunately for them, there were many obstacles in Fu Huo's way. At the end of the alley, Fu Huo saw the light at the end of the tunnel. However, much to his disadvantage, they were the lights of another SXE10. Fu Huo did not slow down his car at all. _You better get out of the way then! _

In an instant, the pack of Zui mobsters in the Altezza began to reverse out of there, panicking from Fu Huo's charge.

_That's right, you better run! Does it look like I'm gonna stop? _

The Evo shot out of the alley's exit, right after his attackers were out of the way and continued on a somewhat never ending path. The Zui mob was everywhere now. Dodging traffic was the least of Fu Huo's problems. He continued to fire at his enemies with distorted aim while driving at the same time.  
He knew that he put other innocent lives at risk, but he could not care about that at the moment.

The Lancer quickly accelerated across the road as more pursuers began to fire at him from a great distance, lucky enough to shatter Fu's glass.  
_You'll pay for that someday! _

Out of the right, another car began to slide in just as Fu Huo passed and stopped right in front of his pursuer's lane with enough time and distance to block them. Fu glanced at his mirror again…

The ever-familiar GTO managed to slow down the attackers momentarily, buying Fu Huo time to escape.

_Thanks Ku… _

Moments later; Fu Huo made it to his apartment with great haste. He parked his car at the most inner parking spot, hidden within the shadows, as he quickly stepped out and ran into his room. He gathered all the ammunition he could and all the money he had stashed away. He quickly packed a medium sized bag – it was clear that he had to leave town as soon as possible.

A quick minute later, Fu received a message on his cellphone;

'They r comin 4 u! They r on their way 2 rite now! Come 2 my place, u can hide here 4 a while! –Kumi'

The moment Fu Huo had finished reading the message was the moment he was eternally grateful to his master Kumiko. He knew that he had betrayed her and her trust, yet she still continued to support him. He had not much time to think about redemption, as he quickly ran out of the door and went straight back to his car.  
Luckily, he was able to sneak out with his car, zooming past the alleys while catching a glimpse of the Zui Hou gang members quickly litter in to his apartment block in search of him.

Fu Huo stalked the streets, stopping and going as carefully as possible without trying to start any commotion. He drove slowly and carefully following the quickest directions he knew to geto to Kumiko's place.


	41. Fifth Gear: The Fateful Path

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'The Fateful Path'

Several moments have passed, as Kumiko began to wait outside the house patiently for Fu Huo to arrive. Rather than cursing him for his treason, she continued to hope and pray for his safe arrival. And at long last, the black Lancer had finally arrived. Fu Huo parked his car near the backalley access to Kumiko's place.

"There's no time, come inside quick," said Kumiko.  
"Ku… I'm sorry… I,"  
"Hurry up! You wanna get caught?"

Kumiko dragged Fu out of his car and shut it, taking him up to her apartment immediately. She closed the door slowly in relief, as Fu Huo took off his jacket and threw it on Kumiko's couch.

"Thank you," said Fu Huo.  
"You should be safe here for a while," said Kumiko with a blank expression in her face. It was clear to Fu Huo that she did all she could to hide the disappointment toward him. This moment made Fu Huo realized how much he really appreciates everything Kumiko has done for him, instead of how he always used to envy her and resent her for all that she was.

"Have you eaten?" asked Kumiko as she took Fu to the lounge, "It's okay, just sit down and relax."  
"I'm sorry I betrayed you, Ku…" began Fu in a pitiful voice, "I guess I'm not worthy of your apprentice anymore, huh,"

Kumiko did not say a word, as she made her way to the kitchen. If she was ever disappointed or angry with Fu Huo, she really did well at hiding it.

Fu laid back and rested his head upward and began to stare at the ceiling. He then began to realize what he had done today and how he sold himself out just for the sole purpose of getting a better car. He felt stupid and low but also began to realize what Alex had once told him. His greed is finally biting him back.

Kumiko later on returned to the lounge with some wine for the two of them. Fu Huo was too ashamed to say anything more.

"Do you know what I found out today, Fu?" asked Kumiko, still with that blank expression in her face and emptiness in her voice.

_Oh no, here it comes…_ Fu Huo prepared himself to face Kumiko.

"I just found out that Emperor Zui is actually Hyuga from C4," told Kumiko.

_Huh? She's pretending as if nothing happened? _  
"Hyuga? You're former instructor?" asked Fu.  
"Yes… I did not remember him well enough to actually recognize it was him before he took off his mask today…"

"So now we know his true motives for the Fukakyon…"  
"Yeah… I guess he was torn by both his shame arisen from the tragedy he thinks he caused and his love for his wife. To ease his pain, he hides his identity and at the same time, tried to pay tribute to his wife by 'resurrecting' her concept on the road," explained Kumiko.

"Sounds like a really screwed up guy," mocked Fu Huo.  
"A guy that you screwed up, by the way," fired back Kumiko.

The two continued to drink up, without saying anything more to each other. Kumiko needed to cover Fu as much as she could. She put on some music, in order to muffle their voices in conversation and shut all the blinds and curtains. It was as if she was the one trying to hide rather than Fu. _'Sweet Sweet Honey' – Koda Kumi _randomly played from Kumiko's home system.

Fu Huo really began to look down on himself. He wished he had a way to cheer Kumiko up. He began to forget about his panic for the time being and focused on what he had done to Kumiko internally.

"Ku… who is that new test pilot that Hyuga mentioned?" wondered Fu Huo.  
"I don't have the slightest idea…" explained Kumiko, "And even if I did, I don't think you have the authorization to find out anymore."

_That really hurt…_ Fu Huo worked his eyes on Kumiko's thin dress, as she continued to peek out the window to see if anybody was coming. It was a wrong time for Fu Huo's hormones to play with him now.

After a few more drinks, the two had yet to plan about Fu Huo's future. He wondered where he would go when Kumiko could not hide him any longer. Perhaps he was not safer for as long as they both expected. He was too tired to think about anything more…

It was a late night, the bottle had finally emptied, as Fu Huo picked himself up and walked around as Kumiko discarded the bottle and stored the glasses away.  
Slowly, Fu Huo walked over behind her. He gently placed his hands along her waist, feeling her dress from the bottom up as he began to kiss her softly on the neck.  
Kumiko did not have any expectations, as she began to lean back on Fu Huo, as he continued to rub his face gently around her neck. He then slowly moved her around, leaning her next to the sink as he began to hold her gripping her shoulders from the arm up pulling her towards her. He began to kiss her and dig his mouth into hers while he moved his hands down rubbing her lower back.

For some reason, Kumiko did not stop him. She began to pull Fu closer, digging further at his lips, then his mouth. The two continued to hold on to each other, and somehow managed to find their way upstairs. They almost busted through the door to Kumiko's bedroom, as Fu Huo did not release his grip on her for a second.

For a moment, they both stopped. Fu Huo struggled to contain himself. But it was too late for him to back out now. He admitted to Kumiko softly, "You know… I've always dreamed about this… But now it feels strange… Why… why are we doing this?"

_I feel like such a big fool saying that… why can't I just rip into her now? _Fu Huo held his head as he slowly sat down on the bed.

"This might be the last time we'd have an opportunity for this," said Kumiko softly, "We'd better make the most of it."

Fu Huo noticed Kumiko slowly walking over closer to him. He remained seated on her bed as she began to kneel down in front of him. _Its scarier when she puts it in a way like I'm going to die tomorrow… But then, that makes this moment… agh what am I saying…_

"You're safe here, don't worry… just relax," suggested Kumiko as she moved in closer.

Zzzzzzip…

Meanwhile at the headquarters…

The enraged Emperor Hyuga paced himself among his gangsters and hitmen alike around the Chamber of Fukakyon once again, preparing another search team to seize Chuan Fu Huo before he leaves the state. Aside from his orders, Hyuga was also preparing something behind him for the mean time. The lifting platform of the NSX-R was functional as if going through another operation.

The NSX-R appeared to be manned - the engine was running and the apparatus inside seemed to have been turned on. The engine began to rev softly, giving out a soft hum from the VTEC, while Hyuga prepared to move the lift upward.

"Your target is Shireishou X. Do not harm him, because I want him alive and well," announced Hyuga to his mob, as well as the pilot inside the NSX-R.

"I want a separate team backing up KYOKO. If Fu Huo retaliates, incapacitate his ride but do not kill him. I repeat that, do not kill Chuan Fu Huo!" demanded the Emperor.

Hyuga stepped down from the platform, and finally giving the signal to go up.

"Where is Kumi-chan?" asked Hyuga to one of his men.  
"She's not back yet, sir," said one of the gangsters, "Her phone is not picking up either,"

The Emperor began to pace himself again.  
"Well go and find her. For all we know, Fu Huo shot her too!"

It was a fateful night that has been long due to arrive. And only Alex, the very enemy of Zui Hou R himself saw it coming. Alex knew and predicted that in some way or fashion, Fu Huo's attitude would some day have a negative effect on him. Though he believed that such a monster does not belong in the racing world, there was nothing more he could have done to warn anybody else but Fu Huo himself.  
The moon fully glowed through that night, as the streets grew quiet and town was still recovering after the commotion that had just took place…

The master and the apprentice had continued their activities secretly amidst all the events that took place behind their backs. They remained in bed, not wanting for the next day to come. For they knew that it would be the time for judgement.

Fu Huo continued kissing down Kumiko's neck area as she lay relaxed and held him on to her as they lost themselves in every breath. In a situation like this, neither of them had time to think or worry about neither the past, nor the future.  
Kumiko moaned softly, suppressing Fu Huo's inner conflict and used her breathing as a barrier to his thoughts.

But yet he continued to contemplate. _What am I still doing here…?_  
He then threw that same thought out the window as Kumiko softly groaned once more. However, the deeper he dwelled, the more he began to question himself. A part of him wanted to just lose himself and go all out, yet the other side confused him, and held him back in a struggle and conflict as to whether he should turn all the way back.

Fu began to rest his face softly on his master's chest, while he began to slow down and realized the longer he stayed, the less chance of him getting out of town and escaping. He's wasted so much time when he could have evaded his enemies even further.

Thought it was hard for him to give up this moment with Kumiko. Yet there was one thing that began to chew down Fu Huo's mind…

**_"It's just like you. It's just like how you always like to get involved with a woman, no matter who she is, without even having any feelings for her whatsoever. It's rather cold and deceptive… and at the same time, rather immature."_**

_Minako…_

In a quick instant, Fu Huo picked himself up and panicked, "I can't do this!"  
Kumiko looked upon him in confusion, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't… I just can't… I've taken advantage of too many people…" for once, Fu Huo had a slight change of heart. _I feel nothing for this woman… what am I doing here? This is just like the old days… Why haven't I changed? _

Sudden noises could be heard momentarily outside. Fu Huo quickly jumped out of bed and made his way over to the curtains to check.  
_Oh shit… they're here. _

Kumiko got up, covered in sheets as she joined him to check and there it was – Zui Hou gang members have arrived at the front.

"I gotta go…" confirmed Fu Huo.  
"Go where?" wondered Kumiko.  
"I dunno… somewhere… I gotta get outta here first,"  
"You can't! You've been drinking! I'll get you out of here myself!"  
"No, Ku… I've already put too much heat on you already… This is my problem. I can't burden you any more… Please… think of it as the final act I make for the honour of being your student…"  
"But you'll get killed!"  
"If I die, then fate has decided for my life to end. It's going to happen eventually, whether today or fifty years from now. But if you really believe in all that you have taught me, have faith and rest easy during this night and count on the fact that I shall speak to you again once this is all over… Trust me… I can make it. I'll be fine."  
"Then you must use the backalley. If you're car hasn't been spotted yet, then you should go now. Don't worry; I'll cover up here. Go."

Without saying anything more, Fu Huo ran swiftly but quietly all the way down and left through the rear entrance to the alleyway behind Kumiko's apartment. He reached for the keys down his pocket and opened the doors to his Lancer. He did not think of anything else other than he just has to ride. Ride away and never come back.

Fu Huo started the car, and backed out swiftly, then began to accelerate. Unfortunately, the gang members around the other side took notice of his car's distinctive noises.  
The Evo shot out of there as fast as it could, while the hitmen of Zui Hou gathered their Civics, Eclipses and other vehicles to pursue him.

Fu Huo only had once choice if he were to lose them for good – Route D1. There was an alternate way to get there from Kumiko's place to the downhill route, by first going through a series of tunnels along the highway, on the other side of the mountain from the city. He could go up D1's hillclimb, then go along the alternate downhill section that leads to a different route along D1 that was away from the city. It was a perfect plan and setting for Fu Huo's escape.

Fu Huo took advantage of his vehicle's capabilities and almost outran his pursuers. However, the apolcalyptic forces of Zui Hou did not quit the pursuit. Some of the drivers themselves were not afraid to use nitrous, at least on the highways.

Fu Huo was lucky to lose some on the way, yet the truly determined kept on his tail as he tackled each obstacle that came at him during that night. At long last, he had reached D1's hillclimb section.  
He could not tell whether it was his misfiring, or the enemies shooting at him but he just drove on.

_Hah… you all are still no match for me! _

Fu Huo's Lancer, being a four-wheel-drive easily outran the mere Civics and Altezza's along the hillclimb sections. He began to fire more warning shots at them, not caring where the bullets traveled as long as he got away as swiftly as possible. He accelerated his Lancer further on, crusing his way along the mountains in big relief. There seemed to be no one after him at that point and time.

After crusing the provincial area along the mountainside, Fu Huo cruised and made his way along the downhill section. At this point on, he could rest easy. Or so he thought.  
The Lancer hurled its way through the mild curves along the alternate downhill section. It was a much different feeling from going upward.

_'Trust Your Love' – Koda Kumi (Thunderpuss Mix) _

Fu Huo heard a distinct noise suddenly traveling from behind him at such a fast pace. Much to his surprise, he had relaxed too much and was not aware that his pursuers was still on his tail. _I guess I must have slowed down too much… _

Fu began to throttle a bit harder, almost effortlessly trying to avoid the vehicle and lose it.

_'Wandering in dark, looking for your love' _

Fu Huo continued on effortlessly, and mockingly drifted his vehicle out of the sharp corner. But the noise still would not cease. The throttled on a bit harder and fully accelerated his vehicle. Taking advantage of his seemingly invincible misfiring ignition system, he dived through the corners with great velocity.

However, as Fu Huo glanced as his mirror again, the pursuer was still right behind him. Though this time, it seemed that the car was much closer.

_'Need your love Need your love  
Kodoku no toki koete  
Ease my pain Ease my pain  
Itami wo mata oboeta' _

Fu Huo was taken by surprise. Or perhaps he was still a bit tipsy from earlier on, he began to struggle to maintain focus, yet he could not tell why his attacker was suddenly so skilled.  
At his current state, Fu Huo pushed himself to a point of using all his acquired skills on the downhill.

_'Dreamin' about you night and day  
Kokoro wo nokoshita mama de' _

After a while, Fu realized he still did not managed to lose his pursuer. He also realized another thing – the car was much different from all the others. _Why can't I lose him…? _

Fu Huo was giving it all that he has got. It seemed like the pursuer was pushing him instead. Fu Huo glanced at his mirror again … "Oh, it can't be…!" he called out to himself panic.

_'Futari de hashaida kono heya wa mada  
Anata ga hazushita MACHISU no ato ga  
Yubi de nazotte hitomi tojita' _

Fu Huo drove on in disbelief. He did not want to imagine what he thought the car he saw behind really was. 

_'Imasugu dakishimete My babe  
Kotoba dake ja tarinai no  
Tsuyogaru kimochi dake My babe  
Karamawari de sugite yuku' _

The next sharp corner, Fu Huo planned to lose the pursuer once and for all. He motioned his vehicle for what probably would be the greatest drift he would have brought himself to do in the hopes to get his car at an angle out of the corner and lose sight of the car.

He turned sharply, and shockingly, he was now staring at the car moving right past him slowly, yet so easily. The white body of the perfectly crafted chassis was now clear to him, as the car was slowly overtaking him. _The NSX-R! It's operational now? But who's in it? _  
Fu Huo began to countersteer his car, and struggled to catch a glimpse of the driver. He was unable to get a clear view due to the darkness, as well as the helmet, though he suddenly caught eye with something very distinctive on the driver's wrist. A very familiar bracelet that Fu himself would not think of forgetting… _Oh no way… that driver is…! _

_'Anata no koto dake wo karadajuu ga hora  
Hoshigaru netsu ni kawaru  
Iki ga tomaru hodo no amai KISU wo shite  
Furueru mune ni daite...' _

Fu Huo drove on in great shock, as his pace dropped drastically. He felt a struggle just to keep up with the NSX-R. Whether it was his current state of mind or his feeble capabilities in comparison to the NSX-R, Fu Huo was surely no match.  
His dizziness slowed him down more and more, though he felt as if he was pushing his hardest.

Fu Huo first of all could not believe seeing the NSX-R finally released on the road by Zui, as well as the new driver chosen to pilot it.  
Each and every corner, he struggled to even catch sight of the NSX-R's taillights. But there was another problem at hand.

The same group of Civics and other cars took advantage of Fu Huo's current state, as they began to fire at him once again. He could not maintain focus, as his driving became distinctively sluggish.  
Bullets flew past, as Fu Huo inadvertently loosened his grip on the wheel.  
He was getting tired and extremely fatigued, plus the shocking revelation of the NSX-R.

The bullets had struck the Lancer's tires, as the car began to jerk around and about while Fu Huo struggled to gain control.

**_"…You, Fu Huo, are leading yourself into a path that will consume and overthrow you with your own greed…"_**

At that point and time, Fu Huo had finally lost control and began to spin out. His vehicle had wildly smashed through the guardrails and flung into the vast bushland at the side of the mountain, hurling the vehicle tumbling down the forest.

"Uh… didn't the Emperor say to keep him alive?" reminded one of the henchmen.  
"Oops…"

Several moments later, the gang members had stopped their trail and pulled back. The traveled all the way to the spot the black Lancer had tore through the guardrail. The gang vehicles parked along the torn up rails and soon, the Zui henchmen had gone to survey the damage.

They glanced down the hill, yet only caught a faint glimpse. "We gotta hurry and get Chuan Fu Huo outta there!"

Unexpectedly, they were somehow too late. The legendary dark Evolution V had suddenly burst into flames and exploded into the night…


	42. Fifth Gear: 'My Story'

_ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'My Story'_

_A couple of weeks ago, I have been receiving phone calls and letters from a strange large-scale organization. They apparently knew who I was and somehow knew my sister as well. I have been requested to attend certain meetings in relation to their organisation's cause, and for some reason, they believed I was a key element in their objective. I was offered a contract though not just your everyday job contract. The organization offered me a chance to become one of their competitors and at the same time, fund my resources and support my finances as long as I continue to grow in skill, as they say. But what skills do I have? They believed that someone like me did not belong in the kitchen. They said I did not deserve to mop floors, wash dishes, or clean tables. They believed that I belong behind the wheel. Their organization was known as Zui Hou R…_

A young woman from their organization began to contact me recently. She was one of the high-ranking officials within the organization. Her name was Fukada Kumiko. I had met her before a couple of times, even been shopping with her too. Little did I know was that she was one of the heroines of the underground - a famous road racer whom once played the game alongside my sister when she was still actively racing. She was also my ex-boyfriend's mentor.  
Miss Fukada Kumiko rang me up one day and asked me to join her at the organisation's headquarters for some propositions. Of course, I accepted, as it was okay with my sister. If she trusts Kumiko, then I guess I'll trust her too.

I was taken down a highly restricted area within the base; Kumiko took me straight to their organisation's leader. Everybody referred to him as the Emperor. So this was the man that Mark, Ling and Stephen worked for too. He work a mask, yet even though his face was only half covered, I could tell that there was something in there that did not emit his real voice. It sounded like one of those fake scary voices you hear in interrogation rooms. Well, it's not like I've been interrogated before, but you see it in movies. Anyway, this so-called Emperor told me some sort of fairytale about some legendary deceased road racer before he got down to business. He had then shown me one of the greatest machinery I have ever seen. I had no idea what it was. The car was white with a black top and a long body with a scoop attached from the rear engine to the roof. All I saw was the logo on the black carbon spoiler written 'NSX-R'. Whatever it was, for a car, I'd say it looked very beautiful.

I was surprised when the Emperor told me that I was selected as its test pilot. I was scared at first, and yet I had a reason to be. But there was one thing on my mind, the only thing I could think of to bring me courage. And that was it. I stepped into the vehicle and was requested to put on some kind of weird looking helmet. There were all these wires hanging down from it connected with some apparatus inside to the car itself. All of a sudden, the lift began to elevate. That was it. There was no turning back.

For some reason, all my fears were gone. I drove the car around a certain track that was located within the base itself. The car handled so well and rather easily – I do not think it was because of my skills or experience. I am so dumb about cars. I don't know why I can manage to drive this fast. It was much different from my sister's car. It seemed much smoother, more efficient, it felt like I could do anything I tried and be successful at it. It was a good feeling. This kind of car made me feel as if I could reach out for anything and succeed. As I cruised along the circuit, the Emperor spoke to me via the communications device within the helmet. He said all these weird things that I could not seem to remember. It was something to do with my synconization ratio or something or perhaps my brainwaves. He said that I had a very stable mind, and for some reason, the machine coordinated well with my thought pattern and car control precision. I did not understand any of that at all.

After a short while, the car began to scare me. Of course I did not feel scared at the time, the machine somehow removed all distractions from my head. However, nearly parts of my conciousness began to linger and be consumed by the machine. I did not know what was going on. I felt like I was being controlled, like the machine is making me drive faster.  
For an odd reason, I could not scream in panic. The machine did not let me. It was like I was not even allowed to be scared. I continued to drive. Very soon, I realized the car going sideways. Could I have been hallucinating?

I could vaguely remember what had happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was back at the platform when I came to. I rolled my windows down in fatigue and the first thing I saw was the Emperor's face. I could not pay attention to a word he said, but he looked rather proud or impressed at me. As I stepped out, I noticed Kumiko and the others applauding me.

Later on, I was called in again to show up at the base. This time, I had a bad feeling. I was told to pilot the NSX-R once again. It was nighttime and I was asked to join a group of armed men. They looked like they were Triads or something. The Emperor did not have his mask on, though he looked really pissed off at something. Then he mentioned the name Fu Huo. He ordered us to pursue him. I was curious myself on what Fu Huo had done. Nobody told me anything else, but I wanted to go see Fu Huo anyway and get a better explanation from him. I drove the white car out of the base for the first time, followed by a few other cars behind me. They were slower cars. I had to wear that ridicioulous helmet again. However, it was rather convenient. It showed me all these different routes and shortcuts around the city.

My group had received word that Fu Huo was on his way to the mountains. What could he be doing on his way there? And why is he running away? The group of strangers and I were redirected to pursue Fu along Route D1. He was too fast for the others to catch, so I was left on my own to catch Fu Huo. I could not think properly though – this helmet is almost taking control of me. I did not know why I was still driving up there. I followed Fu Huo down the mountain. But I could not stop. I passed him after a few corners, and then I lost him. After a while, I began to struggle. Those men were armed. What could they have done to Fu Huo?  
I turned the car back around and drove the other way this time.

There was no sign of Fu Huo's car anywhere. Last time I checked, he was going my way. Howver, I found the group of men and their cars parked around a certain section along the guardrails. I had no idea what was going on there. Still no sign of Fu Huo. I stepped out of the car to check what was going on. I found out nothing. The men told me that they have received a new order from the base. I was to return the car back to the chamber and they still have not found Fu Huo. They told me that he disappeared somewhere. I did not like their tone at all. They must have known something. Seeing as they were armed and I was not, I did not seem to have much of a choice at that moment but to follow their order and return to base. They said they would take care of Fu Huo and bring him back safely.

I arrived back at the base later that night and finally returned the car to the chambers. The Emperor was still restless and continued to pace himself. I waited with him for a while. His men still have not returned with Fu Huo. I waited and waited… Fu Huo never came back. After a couple of hours, the men came back and told me that Fu Huo had disappeared. They were unable to find him. I did not want to give up on him, but there was really nothing I could do. No traces of where he went whatsoever.  
I wonder where he could have disappeared? Where are you, Chuan Fu Huo?

This was not the end. I knew that there would be another day for the Emperor to call on me to drive once again. Since that day, I had become one of those minor groups of drivers known as the Shireishou Divine Unit. Though I was lost, confused and somehow rotting inside, I struggled to believe within me that somehow Fu Huo was not dead. I wanted to believe that he is still around somewhere; I believe that he will come back some day. I had no time to cherish all the times he's spent with me just to teach me how to drive, how to learn, how to act, how to think, drift and win like him. I will not let his efforts go to waste. I will make it up to you, Fu Huo, as long as you still exist deep within me, I will become the greatest of the Divine Unit in honour of you and your legacy. You might be gone, but your legend will live on through me. As long as you remain deep within me, I do not need that helmet to eliminate all my fears.

This is my story. My name is Kouda Minako. Welcome to my chapter. 

_Now is a time in which I am both free yet at the same time, I am rather lost. Actually, I've always been lost from the beginning. I never really knew what I was doing… until today.  
I learned about a lot of things recently. Not just about myself, but those around me. I was re-introduced to the Divine Unit crew once again, as I was called to join them at the headquarters of the organization. They were more sophisticated than I thought._

Little Ling was actually one of the unit's best – I could not imagine such a young individual possessing such skill and experience. I'm perfectly sure that he took it easy on me when we drove down at Route D1 last month. His car was also out of the ordinary. I did not realize that it was actually a more advanced model of the car driven by Fu Huo. Evo-seven it was called. It was much more of a monster than I initially expected. His codename was Shireishou S – the General of the South Garage.

Mark, one of Fu's childhood friends was also part of the elite touge and autocross team. He's much different from all the others in the group. Actually, everyone in it differs from each other. Apparently he is known for using the most cunning and rational tactics for winning – it's just like him when he plays poker with us too. He drives a white Honda. I see a lot of people drive the same model as him, but there is something about Mark's car that's different from them all. He was referred to as Shireishou N – the General of the North Garage.

One of Fu Huo's closest buddies, Stephen was also a member of this group. Why am I not surprised? He is probably the biggest car fanatic I know, possibly even more than Fu Huo is. Whenver those two are in the same room, there is nothing else they talk about other than boxes with wheels on them. He's a rather funny bloke, and he's rather cool at the same time. He absolutely loves his Mazda – I bet he probably sleeps in there too. I heard he almost beat Miss Kumiko and Fu Huo at some point. He must be good. He must be very good; I'm not sure if I am a match for him just by knowledge. He is the Shireishou W – the General of the West Garage.

There was another member, who I have not met before. He seemed a little older and much more mature than all the others. His name was Shi Jian. Apparently, he was also an old acquaintance of Fu Huo and used to race alongside him and train him a lot too just like Miss Kumiko did. He's not really active anymore though, as he spends most of his time in the office doing accounting work and some engineering. I heard he also fronts a clinic near the mountain provinces of F5. I have not seen him race too often, but it is said that he had shattered countless records back in his time, some have still yet to be defeated. He was once known as Shireishou E – the General of the East Garage.

Miss Kumiko called me in again as she and the Emperor had shown me my own garage. As Kumiko would put it, it was my new home. The Emperor Hyuga told me that since I am the one who drives…or rather, pilots the Honda, it is also partially mine. He says I can use it for everyday travel purposes and represent the organization as a company car. However, if I damage it, or alter it in anyway, he said he would take it off my cut. Fair enough. Well it beats having to bother my sister about using her car all the time. It feels right anyway, I'm much more comfortable to consider a car that was actually mine… well, sort of. At least I don't have to always keep some spare change for the bus anymore. But the thing is, I have to spend even more money for gas! Yikes, guess I have to work extra hard with my sister as well as win a lot of races. I was handed down the title that Fu Huo himself once was. He was actually the first one chosen to pilot the Honda before I came along. But with him missing, I had been promoted to replace him as Shireishou X – the General of the Central Garage. Emperor Hyuga always mentioned that I was a much more worthy driver for the Honda than Fu Huo was. That's not true. Fu Huo will always been twice the driver I will ever be. That is also why I feel comfortable with this car, knowing that a part of Fu Huo remains within the previous data.

On that same day, I had been called in to take another test. I was free on that day, so it was okay. Thankfully, everyone was very patient with me. I found myself asking questions half the time and wondering what to do next. I was that there was a slight modification for the pilot system for the Honda. I was requested to hop inside, though this time there was no helmet. The apparatus inside was already attached to the seat's headrest and there was a visor that retracted to fit my head to while a frame-like headset was fitted firmly around my head with a set of wires hanging out from the back. At first, it felt weird. There were all these weird vibrations emitting from the headset, while these various sets of data appeared within the visor. It seemed to be configuring with my brain. It was unreal. It was as if the car responded to my thoughts. Probably something to do with my brainwave pattern or signals from my nerves or something. I don't understand that sort of stuff. The seat even readjusted itself the moment my body told my mind that I was uncomfortable. It's like the headset scans the signals my brain gets from my nerves and responds to it as well as displays it in the little screen shown by the visor. It was transparent, as I could see through the visor – well of course, how could I see the road if I could not see through it. It was as if I was wearing sunglasses, but with vast amounts of feedback from the lenses. Speaking of the lenses, the seemed like they were polarized and were coloured a dark orange. Oh well, it was much better than that helmet. At least you could operate the CD player from it too. There was a small set of keys near the steering wheel too and an orb at the center. Looks like they replaced the standard Honda wheel with a new Zui Hou wheel. I could operate what was shown to me in the visor by using the touch screen function on the orb – sort of like a mouse or a trackpoint. It also showed the same data that was displayed inside the visor. Again, it was a big improvement from that annoying helmet. At least you could get some fresh air too.

Before I was launched up the platform, I cycled through the files that were archived into the system accessed through the helmet. It was really fast, but somehow, my mind could easily keep up with the pace. It's as if my brain was working ten times its normal speed. Now that's just not possible. There were some folders containing a lot of song files, videos and other documents. It was like an entire hard disk drive. However, there was hardly anything in the folders. The quantity of the songs, videos and other stuff were rather limited. But there was one folder that was rather huge in disk size. I cycled through them; they were previous track records and test results from the previous test pilot. Fu Huo's test results? I opened one, and suddenly, I felt a sudden panic and a sudden jolt of adrenaline. I could not tell what was going on, but I was viewing one of the previous tests that were recorded. It was amazing, but scary at the same time. It was as if Fu Huo's wave patterns were also recorded in those tests. The more I browsed through, the scarier it became. It was as if I felt Fu Huo's anguish during the time he had experienced this system. It was horrible, but at the same time, it brought me more courage to use the system. Knowing that part of Fu Huo's mentality had been engraved in this system makes me feel like he is right by my side. Thanks, Fu.

I was raised up the platform much sooner than I had expected. This was it. I'm ready for anything. I started the engine and started revving it softly. There were various categories of different values and numbers shown to me in the apparatus. I had never seen them ever in my life, but somehow, I understood them all. I had no time to think about anything else. Now let's see what this thing can really do!

Here I am, focused forward – staring at nothing but the road ahead. I gripped the steering wheel with one hand and my other on the shiftknob. I was told that I can begin anytime. As ready and prepared as I ever was, I began to accelerate on first gear. It was the first time I had been introduced to what was known as the 'Street Angel's Theme' 'Fly High' – Ayumi Hamasaki (Original Version) __

It was a great feeling – now I understand why the helmet system was replaced. Since the targa top was down, the visor and the headset enabled me to feel comfortable having the fresh air on my face and at the same time, the system did not suffer from disruption of the wind. It was a nice addition. I like the fact that this car had been modified to be a targa top. I don't know why, I guess it's just my taste. Maybe because I'm a woman? Oh, well, no matter. It's so cool.

'hanarerarezu ni ita yo zutto  
minarete'ru keshiki ga atta kara' __

Now I'm beginning to travel faster… I continued to shift the gears upward as I launch the car into the first corner. Then just before the entry, I shifted downward this time and turned. This car's shifting is much different from my sister's car. My Honda has six gears. I figure I shift a lot more often than I usually do with the other car. But just like before, I gain more control and accelerate better when I downshift and rev up. I learned this just by watching Fu Huo drive. At first, I did not understand it when he explained it, "Make her scream and she'll do as you please," I only understood what he was trying to say when he was able to oversteer when he downshifted. 

Out of the first corner, I felt like I was still using the things Fu Huo have taught me rather than this headset. He told me once to try and enter a corner at a very high speed, then quickly downshift as I turn in and try to make the car slide. So I tried just that. This was where the system really assisted me, as it began to tell me immediately what angle to keep my car at. I could not do with when I first tried it with my sister's car. But corner after corner, the lesser my mistakes. It's true that this system does not drive for me, but it shows me the difference between what I think I am doing, and what I actually am doing.

'itsu ka mata kono basho e kite mo  
onaji sora o onaji you ni miete  
utsukushii to ieru no ka to  
boku wa kangaesugita no ka mo shirenai  
sukoshi no nemuri ni tsuite mata asu isogou' __

I'm still having difficulty trying to get the car at the right angles for the corner's exit. But the more I do it, the more it just came naturally. I guess the system got ride of all my hesitations as well. I accelerate further, revving all the way at 8000rpm… wait a minute, what am I talking about? What is rpm?  
No matter, I'll try it again!  
Fu Huo… I feel you right with me… Let's go!

Without thinking much, I lifted the speed of my vehicle greatly. I continued my pace at such a high speed, focusing on the next sharp corner. I have tried this many times before with my sister's car, but I've actually never done it properly.  
I begin to lift my foot off the throttle for a moment and turned in aggressively, with my car still traveling with such velocity. I revved my car high, as I hope to force the car into my will.  
In a sudden moment, my car's rear started to skid to the side…

Could it be? I was sliding! My car was… flying sideways? Is this what Fu Huo was talking about? Am I… drifting?

'nan da ka subete ga chippoke de  
chiisa na katamari ni mieta no wa  
aoida sora ga amari ni hatenaku  
hirosugita kara datta no ka mo shirenai  
kimi no tonari ni ita kara ka mo shirenai'__

I did it! Now I had to set my car back in the right direction so I won't slide too much… Wait, maybe I should say… counter-steer?  
I slid across the entire curve controlling my vehicle as it continued to drift at an extreme angle – I was basically facing the sharpest part of the curve while I quickly punched the throttle again.

I have never done something like this before. Now I understand all the fuss about this drift talk. Now I know why Fu likes it so much…

'atama de wa wakatte'ru tsumori demo ne  
surechigau doko ka no dare ka no koto  
furikaette nagamete wa urayandari'__

It's such a good feeling…  
This new system…  
It may be able to suppress my hesitations, distractions, fears and doubt, but it still allows me to feel the adrenaline at it's best.  
I don't know how to explain it… it is like I am in the most perfect state of mind but at the same time, I am so high… Or am I?  
Maybe it's just me… Well you can't really blame me… after all, it is the first time I've ever drifted. It's so cool and exciting!

After a while, I started to get a headache. I could not seem to slow down much at all. It is like I cannot rest. After a few more laps, I began to feel fatigued. I had been pushing myself all the way for a long time.  
My mind kept telling me I had to drive more, but I did not want to. I can't… I can't let the system control me… I was selected to pilot this because there was nobody else who can…! 

Wait a minute… why am I saying this? This feeling… was this what Fu Huo was feeling?  
The system… it's making me…

Ugh… stop it!  
I started breathing heavily, but I can't slow myself down. I have to… stop this car!

Stop it! No… I'm not afraid… No… stop it! 


	43. Fifth Gear: 'In Training'

_ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'In Training'_

_I continued to accelerate futher on my way to my next lap. Surely, I had already done enough, but I did not seem to have enough time to slow down. I somehow kept going. I pushed the car harder and harder. Or perhaps, it began to push me. This was getting out of hand.  
Each corner had now become overwhelming. Every twist and turn was so deep and sharp that my body did not allow any room for error._

I'm beginning to get a headache, so much information feeding right into my head… I don't even have time to think about it as the system began to overload my head. This is just a machine! It is insane how it could do something like this. I am now struggling to contain myself as I try to cope with the stress and at the same time, keep up this wild pace.

I feel so helpless! This machine is overwhelming!  
No… I cannot allow this to go on! I must not allow myself to lose control of this thing…  
I have to be strong… I have to be strong for you, Fu Huo! I will not let this piece of crap control me!

That's right… I have to… take control, but how? Help me… somebody, please help me!  
The levels were increasing, I struggled to catch my breath, this is too much…

Just when I thought I was about to lose it, the system had suddenly responded to the last hope I ever had in my mind. That was it. This thing can play with my mind, but it cannot reach my heart.  
Fu Huo, you always give me strength and that is all I need. There is no match for me because you are here. There is no match for us! You have a part of yourself engraved in this system, and now I know that I am not alone.

Rather than becoming tenser, I released my entire struggle and tried to relax and smoothen my actions, defying the system itself. I drove on as I began to attempt to free my own mind from this broadened perspective from this system feedback. I somehow figured it out, but I'd rather feel it within me rather than find an explanation. I was able to reverse the control process by letting myself be taken by the system itself, then I could use it's own capabilities to get a grip of my own mind.  
I'm not quite sure how I am doing this, but thanks to you, Fu, I am able to endure all the mental stress as long as I never let go. You always taught me how to be independent, and now I can use all the strength you've given me. Thank you.

I began to feel the breeze flowing through my face and along my neck, while continuing at a moderate pace through the circuit. The system continued to focus on every little detail, from the air resistance, to the current temperature, along with wind directions, drifting angle, and line mistakes among others. I don't even understand why I need all this information just to drive. Perhaps this enables the system to calculate on different outcomes and put the desired results into action. So that was why I began to lose control a bit. All the stress from the vast amounts of data filling my head causes some extreme anxiety while my body responds regardless and does what it is meant to do accordingly.  
There more stress I can handle, the better I can become aware of my actions. My mind and body have to stay connected.

At last, I could see the entrance to the pit lane. It was right there, waiting for me. I slowly lifted my foot of the throttle at the same time, clutching down as I tapped the brakes and dropped my speed. I finally got it. It just takes a bit more practice and I can handle the system in no time. I slowly rolled back into the pit lane where Hyuga and Kumiko had been waiting for me. Fortunately, they seemed rather impressed according to their faces. I parked the car in front of them and shut the engine off as I removed myself from the headset and hopped out of the car.

"You've done much better than expected,"_ said the Emperor,_ "You've lasted more than twice as longer than you did last time. We're both impressed."

"The new system still has its records from the previous version, doesn't it? That is why Fu Huo's records are still there," _I confirmed._

The Emperor nodded, but for some reason, Kumiko had a slightly glum look on her face the moment I mentioned Fu Huo's records. Does she know something?

"Before you are fully recognized as Shireishou X, there are still a few essential things that you need to get used to," _explained the Emperor._

He began to explain a few things are to be introduced to me as I progress further in my career with Zui Hou R. The four Generals, along with Miss Kumiko are there to help me out. Since I am to be the central General, I have to learn from the different traits and perspectives of each of these different sections.

Being part of the Divine Unit does not only mean I race for them. But I am also to receive some active hands-on training on how I should operate as a member of the Divine Unit.

Firstly, I spent my time with Ling Luan, as he explained to me briefly about the policies and regulations of Zui Hou R as well as the Divine Unit. Stuff like how I was not allowed to share or lend a car to another General or bid off any of the company vehicles to any outside parties. There was a ton of other stuff as well, but they are all pretty much common sense and anti-treason related. I guess the Emperor hardly trusts anybody. Ling's perspective was of 'strength and aggression'. We spent a couple fo sessions learning his style of track ethics and concepts as we used the test track on the base for developing myself in his department. His car was completely different to mine, but if I were to adapt his sense and combine it with the system's resources, I could wield a more amplified and enhanced version of Ling Luan's style.

Mark was to show me the more technical and strategic side of things. His motto was 'keeping it real' as he's the more rational type and encourages me to make the best courses of action to bring me victory no matter what. It was similar to what Fu Huo usually explains to me, only Mark had different explanations. I could not say they were easier, but at least I got both sides. He taught me to seek out weaknesses of my opponents as well as being aware of mine in order to turn them out into my strengths. Mark also taught me most of the theory stuff and terminology relating to my role and activities. So my car is referred to as 'NA2'. We also went through drives along the track, practicing weight shifting, spin turns, and one that I never heard of called 'slow in, fast out'. He showed me a rough idea on times and situations when I should make the car slip and when I should 'grip' through the corners. 

Stephen also took me a bit further among the technicals. Sessions with him focused on explaining the purposes of various components of my accessories and how they are used by the pilot system of my car. It was like learning the body parts all over again. Using some of the accessories from the headset, he showed me easier ways to work with the car's settings while onboard. He showed me why and how I should adjust gear ratios, adjustment between front and braking power and suspension settings. I heard that increasing the front braking strength causes understeer but focuses on more stability, and setting them on the rear causes more oversteer but less stability. He said I should use the system to find out how I really want to drive, but work out the correct settings to match for myself. However, a lot of it was very complicated to, as we moved on to stuff about limited slip differential. Apparently, the cornering performance is affected by the LSD acceleration and deceleration settings and I would have to use the system to find a balance between them in accordance to my skill. Afterwards, we went out for a drive together on the test track for the mean time. His theme in the Divine Unit was something like 'talented gift and style', in which he explains that how and when I could conceal my true abilities and do it to the best of the situation at hand.

Mr. Shijian had begun to teach me something rather different. It became clear to me that they are really building me up to replace Fu Huo. He ran me through various different exercises on combat. I was put through some brief weapons training – I was even signed up for my own pair of pistols. He also introduced me to the various districts in which the organization operates on and I was to become in charge of parts dealing and marketing further in the future, just like Fu Huo was. Working with Shijian had a lot more of the 'apprenticeships' feel than anyone else, as the others seemed more casual to me because I was already well acquainted with them in the past. It was like when I first went through my hospitality course with Maya.

And finally, I was able to catch up a bit of time with Miss Kumiko once again. She said that she would be the one accompanying and assisting me on my activities relating to street racing. This was apparently her finest department. She briefly ran me through all these different road racer ethics as well as different concepts that have to be taken into account on the road. Just for kicks, she also went through some ideal fashion criteria when grooming for a race! No wonder Fu Huo always had to look fly during a battle.

Speaking of Fu Huo, I had come to ask her a few things about him in particular.  
When I asked her where she thought he could be, she was nearly brought to tears. I admit I was too.  
On the same night, I saw the news with my own two eyes – there was a report of a wrecked vehicle found crashed down the valley of Route D1. I was absolutely stunned when I recognized the familiar characteristics of the vehicle. It was Fu Huo's car! I could not believe it! So they lied to me all along!

I hurried my way to see the Emperor himself. I was devastated. Firstly, because I saw with my own eyes that Fu Huo had really fallen into tragedy as I feared he would, and second, there was nothing I did about it. At this point, I had almost begun to lose all of my beliefs and turn back on myself.

"You lied! You told me that you would find him and keep him alive!"_I cried to Hyuga. _"All this just for a stupid car!" __

The Emperor's words were not very comforting either. However, he explained the whole story with a bit more clarity. So Fu Huo planned to steal from him in the beginning?  
But even so, there was no reason to kill him!

"It was an accident, according to my men. I strictly ordered them to keep Fu Huo alive," _he explained._

But that was not good enough for me. He was the one who armed them! Even if Fu Huo really was that selfish monster that was described of him, he did not deserve such a fate…

"Why couldn't you have just told me the truth for the start? And what are you laying around here worrying about some stupid racing project when we could have at least given Fu Huo his proper funeral?" _I demanded._

However, the Emperor's next few words had the most effect on me. He said, "I do not know the truth myself, so calm down as I am looking for some answers too. We cannot give Fu Huo the proper funeral that you speak of," _I could not work out whether I was either confused or angry. Anyways, the Emperor continued, _"How can we really know of his true fate when we have been denied the location of his body?" _What did he just say? Fu Huo's body?_

"His car was found by our men, though even if it had blown to smithereens, there were no traces of his remains whatsoever. Not even ashes! No bones, not even a thread of his clothing! If some of his in-car accessories had survived the explosion, how could his remains burned up so quickly?" __

I was stunned at what the Emperor continued to tell me. Fu Huo's body was missing? But surely, won't it have vaporized if his car burst into flames?

"Look, I don't know autopsy, but my men extinguished the fire as fast as they could, and we found nothing of Fu Huo at all. His phone and weapons were still there, broken of course, but nothing else." __

Could it be? I do not want to jump into conclusions… but is it really possible? He always told me not to get my hopes up in order to lessen disappointment, but could Fu Huo have escaped after all?  
The Emperor could not give me a straight answer. He claimed to have his men among the police still in search for him and still have found nothing. Aside from that, we have no way of contacting him.

"Why do I continue my project? Because it is a lot better than just sitting here whimpering about it, which does not help us find him anyway! Minako-chan, I know that you are desperate to confirm the whereabouts or condition of Fu Huo but there is really nothing you and I can do, I'm sorry. It is up to you whether you want to continue to work for me or not." __

I was still a bit frustrated, but Hyuga did have a point. After all, I did tell myself that I would race for him as a medium to defend Fu Huo's honour, as well as to find peace and be closer to him and his ideals, even in death. There was nothing else I could really do. Because racing brings me closer to Fu Huo… I am at least a portion happy.

The Emperor told me that I was ready to race for him on the circuit, but there was one last thing I need to do before I was ready for the street.

"You have to act upon yourself and challenge an opponent directly," _he explained,_ "Find someone whom you believe to be on your capable level and challenge him or her to a battle of any course of your choice. The time and conditions are up to you. If you lose, try again or try someone else, but if you win, then you are ready to take on the role of X. Good luck!" __

An opponent of my choice? But, I hardly know anybody whom I can challenge to begin with.  
Unless…

_  
I had finally finished my sessions with all the Divine Unit Generals and I was free for the rest of the evening. I took my car out and cruised along the city, on my way back to my sister's cafeteria to help out. However, I still had the Emperor's objective in mind._

I parked along the lot next to the restaurant and left the car next to my sister's. It seemed like she was already just outside eating some ice cream – she must be taking a break at this point and time.  
I greeted her as I stepped out of the car, waving to her.   
For some odd reason, she did not wave back to me, rather her jaws had plummet so low that they could almost reach her toes and that her eyes nearly poked out of their sockets.  
Geez, what's the matter with her?

"W-w-where, where, where did you get **that**?"_ she asked in such excitement._ "Is that… is that the car they made you drive?" __

Oh, so that's what she's oggling at. Man, it's just a car…  
She paced herself around and about along the car, drooling over it like a silly kid finding a cool new toy on the shelf.

"Oh my God, this is… this is so incredible! And Fu only had an Evo… how come you get an NSX-R? Wow, can we swap cars? Pleeeeeease?"_ giggled Maya._

"Calm down, sis. I did not come here to show off my new ride." _I said to her._

"Yeah, I know! You've come to take me for a spin! Let's go then! Wooh, I can't believe it! All of a sudden, you show up here with an NSX-R… I get goosebumps just standing next to it!"

"I'd let you drive it, but its partly owned by Zui Hou and I'm not allowed to do that…" _I explained._

"Oh… that's too bad… But you can still take me cruising with that, can't you? Wow, Minako, if I was a guy, I'd propose to you right here and now!" _she would not stop blabbering on. I guess I should just get straight to the point._

"Hey, sis… I've come here to challenge you…"


	44. Fifth Gear: 'My Sister and I'

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'My Sister and I'

_I had then began to explain to my sister about the deal with Zui Hou and what I have to go through in order to fulfill the initiation. Though it seemed like she was not listening to me at all, she continued to comment endlessly about the Honda._

"So magnificent," _she continued.  
_"Maya, ayu ready?" __

She paused all of a sudden and looked at me. "What did you say?"_ she asked.  
_"Um… can you race me tonight? With your car?"_ I requested._ "I know you are retired and all, but if you can do me this one favour… I'm your sister after all, do it for me."_ I nagged her on._

"Hahah… even if I did accept your challenge… you really think I'd lose for you?"  
"No… I don't intend you to take it easy on me at all."  
"Are you crazy, Minako? I taught you this game. Surely you don't hope of defeating me, hahah…"  
"You could have lost your touch. You have not done this in a while."  
"Ha, well look, babe. Maybe this little Street Angel crap is getting a little bit to your head. But it's been a while since we had fun like this. I remember how I used to whoop you and Fu Huo in go-karting!"_ she paused,_ "Oh, by the way, where's that Fu Huo gone anyway? He hasn't showed up for work at all today," __

Oh please…

"Maya… haven't you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"The news…"  
"What? You dumped him again, didn't you? Oh you're so cruel! I bet he fled town because he was too heartbroken over you!" __

Perhaps it was not the best time to let Maya know everything right now. I got a job to do. And I plan on doing it tonight. There's nothing else I could do to take my mind away.  
Well, what Maya guessed was pretty much a better alternative to what really happened.

"Maya… not right now, please. Are you gonna come with me or not?"  
"You bet I am! Hehe… and I'm going to whoop the seven shades of wasabi outta your ass for Fu Huo! Man, I liked that kid too, he was probably more helpful than you."  
_And I thought I was fighting for him? Geez…  
_"If you liked him so damn much, why didn't you date him then?"  
"Oh cut that out, Minako, I'll come outta retirement just for tonight and teach you the greatest lesson you'll ever learn about the wrath of an angry waitress drifter, haha."  
__

Oh, finally. Man, she might be older than me, but my sister can really be immature sometimes. I wonder how she would take it when I break the news to her about Fu Huo…  
Everytime I think of that image I saw in the news, it's like I could feel a large iceberg pounding into my chest. If I were having a nightmare, then this would be a very good time to wake me up.

At least Maya could stay calm and cool at a time like this. But I hope she would understand that I'm not just acting like this because it is that time of the month. All I could do now was wait for her at Route D1…

Maya knew that she was going to lose, but I guess that does not matter to her anymore. The other N-Angels would take good care of her bar for a while, and hopefully we should not take long.  
I drove out from the café, on my way out of town with the rooftop on as I began to cruise the highways followed by my sister.  
That drive-by exercise I had with Shijian really trained my eye coordination a bit as I realized when I focused on the various cars that strolled past along the highway.

I had the headset off for the time being, though I'm not too sure if I could race with Maya without having it on. I am sort of hesitant to use it, as this was the first time Maya and I ever raced along the mountains.  
Maybe I shouldn't have it on. Something might happen again and I might not be able to stop it in time to realize.

We continued up the hillclimb section and drove at a moderate pace. As my speed gradually increased a bit, the little orb thing in the center of the wheel started to glow weakly. I wonder what it is doing?  
Perhaps the system is activating itself the moment I drive faster?  
We had reached the downhill section moments later. There was nobody to count us down, so we had agreed that Maya would go first, as she would end up in front anyways, due to her car's drivetrain.  
I could still hear the music from Maya's car – 'YOU' – Ayumi Hamasaki (Aggressive Mix) __

As planned, I launched the car right after Maya took off and I began to follow her closely.  
For some reason, she was still driving normally. Has she really lost it?  
After taking my Honda down Route D1 again, I began to realize that this car seemed to be a lot more responsive than my sister's car. It was so smooth through the corners and much easier to oversteer. I do not know how to explain it, but it feels almost as easy as a go-kart.

My sister's engine is in front of her, but mine is right behind me… Could it really be that much of a difference? Or maybe the qualities of this car are just far beyond than that of the other? I cannot tell.

I continued to watch my sister, keeping on fourth gear, it was as if I was trying to get Maya out of the way rather than trying to keep up. She was not doing anything fancy at all.  
Wait a minute… Fu Huo told me something like this…  
What if I'm being led into a trap?

'kimi no sono yokogao ga  
kanashii hodo kirei de  
nani hitotsu kotoba kakerarenakute  
kidzukeba namida afurete'ru' __

When I least expected it, my sister's gee-see-eight began to jolt into a sudden slide through the next corner. Damn, I fell for it.  
I was following her too close into the corner that I had to slow down as I moved to the outside line.   
As I exited, I realized the gap was now a couple of meters wider than it was previously.  
Just that one moment reminded me of the fact that I am still probably just a rookie and Maya was no joke.

'kitto minna ga omotte iru yori zutto  
kizu tsuite'ta ne tsukarete ita ne  
kidzukazu ni ite gomen ne' __

I followed her through the next set of curves, steering back and forth smoothly as I was beginning to catch my sister again.  
Everything was not as overwhelming so far. Perhaps she's just playing with me?  
I had barely got the chance to go all the way up to the sixth gear, as I had to switch between fourth and fifth, and sometimes third.  
This car really took a lot of work as I noticed eventually. 

'haru no kaze tsutsumarete haruka na yume egaite  
natsu no kumo tokirete wa kiete itta' __

Another sharp corner was coming up. I know what to expect this time round. Maya would probably try and skid like she did earlier. Her angle was not bad, but it is nothing that I cannot match!

'aki no sora setsunakute fuyu no umi tsumetakute  
muchuu ni natte iku hodo toki wa tatte ita ne'

_As I expected, Maya had quickly set herself up for a widely angled drift along the hairpin curve. Anticipating this, I attempted to do the same, downshifting and turning in.  
To my great surprise, I had slowed down a little more than my sister did. What happened? My technique did not work? I let go of the clutch and braked with my left foot while I turned, but instead I had lost more speed.  
What is going on?_

The gap widened a little more, I still could not understand. What am I doing wrong? The orb in the center of the wheel still continued to glow. I glanced at it quickly, as it began to show me the usual details it would usually display when I had the visor on. Although for some reason, it resonanted, responding to my every action, even as I looked at the little orb. It was like some sort of crystal ball like you see with fortune tellers, but it showed my much more important things than the future.

The faster I traveled, the brighter it became to glow and the more I felt a little rattled with the difficulty in catching my sister, it gave off a slight flash. What's wrong with it?  
The next set of hairpins were just around the corner. I see my sister just up ahead, doing the usual feint motion technique. It was nothing new to me, but why can't I keep up? Could it be…? I'm not driving this car properly? Now that I think about it, I was driving in the same manner I was when I use my sister's car…

I slowed down more than I expected in the same corner, as I caught a glimpse of Maya's taillights. I don't believe this… Not now. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to match her…?  
I feel more tension everytime she gets further and further away…

All of a sudden, the orb in the center began to light up, and the devices behind me began to reach out to my head, gripping my forehead and sliding out the visor, activating itself right in the middle of my struggle…

_System KYOKO… the codename given to the drive assist program that feeds vast amounts of driving data, vehicle and track conditions to be directly communicated into the driver's mind. In a way, it allows the driver to become one with the vehicle itself, achieving precise control at the highest-level possible. However, this program has capabilities of driving a pilot to his or her absolute limit to the extent that the driver is not distracted or in fear of any possible obstacle or outcome, thus giving the pilot total concentration needed to lead to absolute victory. Its initial form, funded by the Zui Hou R project saw the NSX Type R, specifically modified to their fitting to be able to serve as a vessel for the system itself._

('Killer' – Baby VOX) _  
The system had once again interrupted on its own, during my downhill duel against my sister, Kouda Maya during the final sections of the race. It somehow responded during when I had really needed it the most. It was almost as if the system was telling me what I should do…_

I had begun to do something very much different from what I do when I drive my sister's car. First of all, the nose of my vehicle was much lighter, thus the steering with this thing is a lot more sensitive and responds to my movement even with the lightest motion of the wheel. I figured I did not need to struggle as I did to oversteer with the other car.

After the consecutive hairpins, I was finally able to figure out what I had been doing wrong. I closed in, downshifted along with this heel and toe thing that I've been practicing so much as I then began to turn aggressively. My car swayed sharply into the inside so closely to the apex as I used the distance glimpse of my sister's taillights to predict the next section's obstacles. Having driven this area before also really helped a lot.

I started to feel a bit of stress again, as my speed began to increase more and more, corner after corner. The orb in the center emitted yet another glow, as I forced myself to push harder and faster. I had not time to actually think about what I had done differently with this car and the other one. All I could feel was that I released the throttle more often rather than braking.  
This car is also more prone to oversteer too.

It did not take long for me to catch up right behind my sister. I had this strong feeling inside me to pass her very soon. The system did not seem to allow me any room to breathe, as I began to charge forth into the mild S curves along the final section of the course.  
I could predict what was to happen, I just hope I do not end up overdoing it.

Without holding back, I quickly took the first chance that came to me, taking advantage of the first opening that my sister had made through her mistake and swiftly skid through the outer line and exited side by side with Maya. For some reason, I was shown my sister's image, through the system, while I had come closer to her. I had not time to think about it, as I continued on swiftly.  
This pilot program really makes the difference. Or could it be that Maya has lost it?

My movement had seem to be a lot more precise and stable that Maya's, and finally, I was able to keep her behind me quite easily right after the next hairpin curve. But even as I overtook her, I did not seem to slow down at all. Surely I would have been relieved that I'm finally in front, but it just was not like that now. It seemed that I just had to keep driving, and get as far away as possible.

I cannot let this become into what happened last time. I have to regain control again. The race should have already been over since I passed my sister. But KYOKO… she's telling me to never stop until I had reached the finish!

…Stop it! Cut it out! Please…

Just as I was able to cross the finishing point we had agreed on, I struggled to turn my hazards on and stop the car as quickly as I could. I realized that I was begging myself to stop and pull myself out of the car, which I could not manage to do until the car was completely stopped.

A short moment later, my sister had then showed up and parked her car next to mine, watching me as I continued to try and catch my breath.  
Maya had then kindly helped me out of the car, removing the devices from my head as the car began to retract them.

"You okay, babe?"  
"I hope so…"_ I replied slowly, and it did not take much longer for the stress to get to me and had caused me to faint…_

Moments later, I woke up at my sister's cafeteria, with no recollection of what had happened previously. I felt really tired as I rubbed my eyes and then looked around at the place, which was beginning to empty out. I guess it was time to close for the night. How did I get here?  
My sister had then approached me and sat with me as she began to ask, "How are you feeling, honey?"  
"Um… tired… and… a little confused,"_ I replied. _  
"Both our cars are outside. You can still drive home, can't you?"  
"How did you manage to bring them both here?"  
"Oh, I had two of our own come up to D1 to pick up one of the cars, while I took you back here,"  
"W-what? But… it was forbidden for me to let anybody else drive the NSX-R…! What if Hyuga finds out…?"  
"He won't."  
"Who drove it anyway?"  
"Well, I asked Aiko was on her break, so I called her and Hiro to drive up here and take my car. So in total, there were three cars,"  
"That's not what I'm asking about… Who took the NSX-R?" __

I probably knew the answer already. But I just had to make sure. I do not really mind, as long as she knew what she was doing. I just hope it does not jeopardize my position. Although I'm still busting on how I could break the news to Maya about Fu Huo…  
  
"You know… that thing is very dangerous,"_ said Maya. _  
"What is…?"  
"That program…"  
"You mean you… tried it?"  
"Well, I had to drive it back here, didn't I?"  
"Oh my…"  
"Yes… it was horrible. I'm actually worried that you have to drive with that thing…"  
"It's my job to drive that detestable machine."  
"But be careful though, honey,"_ warned my sister._

However, I guess it was time to fess up. I had begun to explain the truth about Fu Huo…  
It did not take long for me to burst into tears. Every word I spoke was a struggle from that point on. However, my sister was right there to keep me strong, as well as herself. I knew that she was really disappointed too, but she seemed to have managed to keep her cool about the matter.  
  
"So do you believe he is dead?"_ she asked. _  
"I would like to hope not… Although no matter how hopeless the thought might be… without giving him his proper funeral… I cannot fully accept his death,"_ I sobbed._

My sister had not much to say. But it was plain and clear that she was also affected and perhaps just as saddened as I am. But her words alone were good enough to keep my sane… for at least a while…  
  
"Fu Huo has seemed to 'come back from death' a number of times in the past… I myself would never give up hope that he would do it again!"


	45. Fifth Gear: 'The DOLLS Campaign'

_ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'The DOLLS Campaign'_

_  
Since that battle, my career has finally received its kickstart. I had finally been taken under Fukada Kumiko's wing and together, we would establish my upcoming reign on the streets with her guidance and concepts, and we are assigned by the Emperor to challenge each team from different locations to a team battle, consisting of only me against the best of each. Kumiko had continued further to get me used to her lifestyle, her vision, and her fashion among the streets. We had begun to travel from course to course, establishing our names and the Zui Hou R concept as a follow up from the previous Operation: Zheng Fu from several months ago. Having the role of Shireishou X given to me, I had also been in charge of the other generals. I am very thankful for their ongoing support through these times, as we all had the same job in mind._

We had basically toured the region, just Kumiko and I, along with Mark, Stephen and Ling, as we entered in various competitions in both the public and the private scenes. It was great fun, and also a good learning experience. I had become more and more used to the pilot system and car control, as well as how to use my skills on different situations and strategic decisions.

We had earned a fair amount of profit for our organization due to most of our winnings in the public racing scene until I was later on banned from the track due to unfair advantage – I think that was rather funny. Kumiko did not seem to enter at all and she mostly served more as a coach. However, I could not even finish counting how many races I have won mainly due to Kumiko's instructions and plans. She basically did all the thinking and planning, while I just worked on carrying them out and doing as I was told. Fair enough.

I had also been more closely acquainted with Miss Kumiko and I began to understand a lot of the things she had gone through with my sister, and later on with Fu Huo. Our campaign together had seen the revival of the previous one she had with my sister, now passed on to another Kouda, which was myself. The racing world had begun to know us as the 'Neo-DOLLS'.

It took us a couple of months to run our campaign and our final stage saw us down at Route H3 in our encounter with the elite racing team of Bu Xia De. There was to be only one battle, and once again, I was selected to compete. It had been clear to me that the other generals have defeated this team once in the past.

However, we have yet to challenge their best in their home ground and Stephen had claimed that they were probably the toughest group they had ever faced. He thought it was appropriately challenging for KYOKO and me to take on their finest racer, the Burning Ruby. Ironically, it was the same night of Fu Huo's birthday.  
I had felt a great piercing in my heart, realizing he never made it to see the light of twenty years old. I just hope KYOKO would guide me and help me separate my personal dilemmas from my work, as I struggle to hold back my sorrow…

_KYOKO… please guide me though this…_

I was told that I would need to use everything I have learned, everything I have gained, and everything I have trained for just to defeat this one opponent. The Burning Ruby Alex was apparently like none other. They say that he could have even defeated Miss Kumiko at some point. But I am not Kumiko.  
I am just me, and that is all I can rely on now - nobody but me. But I am here now because of everything everyone has done for me, thanks to my sister, Kumiko, and the rest of Zui Hou R. But especially you, Chuan Fu Huo… you are the reason why I made it this far.

Alex was not really as intimidating as they say about him. He's actually just very professional and mostly firm in his ways. Yet as I met up with him and his other Bu Xia De colleagues, they were very welcoming of my presence at Route H3. They are welcoming nothing but their defeat.  
  
"I see the light of a great road racer in your eyes, young Koda,"_ said Alex._ "You seem just like your sister – perhaps even better. Just by your presence, I can tell the gossips were true."  
"Um… thanks. Let us have a honourable battle tonight. Best of luck to the both of us."  
"Honourable battle? It has been a while…"  
"Yes… in honour of Fu Huo… it is his birthday today."  
"Chuan Fu Huo… I am sorry to have heard about his fate. I certainly hope these times would not be any more as harsh on you than it already is. You are much different to him in a driver's spirit. You are pure and driven by a fine line away from the greed and power in which your friend once strived to achieve. You however, are in the path of light which shall lead you to infinity!" __

I had somehow been motivated with Alex's words, but they also made me wonder even more about how Fu Huo must have felt. What kind of anguish he could have experienced, what kind of darker ambition he had in mind which Alex spoke of. I shook hands with him briefly, then returned to my vehicle.

I staged my car to line up next to my opponent's car, usually referred to as 'SW20' or MR2. It had that supercar sort of look, and this extreme red paintjob. I noticed that the engine was also behind the driver – just like mine. Well it was no time to be thinking about my opponent now. I'll just drive. And KYOKO will allow me to do so at my absolute limit. I should not lose.

The countdown ended, and without hesitation, I accelerated the car from the starting point, racing against Alex's car on take-off. Although I was unfamiliar with the course setting itself, KYOKO assisted me in calculating each possibly outcome of every possible action I could take, as if it were telling me… what could happen next. I have only just realized that KYOKO, in a way, somehow predicted what was to happen. Could this thing show me my future? 

('One Night Romance' – Koda Kumi) __

KYOKO and I… we were able to easily keep up with our opponent – for the mean time. I completed yet another 'heel & toe' movement as I downshifted a gear, preparing to match Alex's angle into the corner. Without much time to think back, I had to quickly steer my vehicle back into the direction of the next curve. Surely, the Burning Ruby was fast. But it was clearly nothing I've never faced before. Last time I had a battle this tough; I had to rely on the system to show me the way. I must not depend on it too much…

'nakushita yume to futashika na mirai kousa suru  
am I just trippin'?' __

I could hear hissing noises from the other car. It was similar to the kind of hissing noise from my sister's car and most other heavily tuned vehicle I have encountered, including Fu Huo's. However, my car does not have this hissing noise. Driving this car after experiencing my sister's Gee-see-eight, I realized that those kinds of cars relied on something – something that my car did not.

'uso ni tsukareta watashi torinokosareteku no  
ima kimi shika mienai' __

I see… KYOKO tells me that I can work that to Alex's disadvantage. I can enter into the corner faster than he can, but I just have to try and keep up with him on the exit. I can use the full advantage of my vehicle's responsiveness through these S-curves. But that MR2 is really fast. Surely it has got to have a weakness, but it's too little to exploit. Hold on a sec… I feel I can do anything with this thing, and so easily at that. Is that what this car was selected? Alex must be putting a lot of effort to manage his heavily tuned machine, yet no matter how much I put my back into it, the system continues to push me further. It may seem dangerous, but this could be the thing that I need right now.  
If I can keep at one hundred percent the whole time, I could wear him down with the help of KYOKO…

'kawari yuku jibun no naka de kono toki wo kizamasete' __

I hope this does not turn into another disaster. It seems that I keep telling myself that everytime I do battle; yet I do not seem to be worried at all. All I could ever do at moments like this was drive.  
There's no difference in this from all the other times! KYOKO tells me… I will have victory in this night once again!

'kizu tsuku nara aishi wa shinai  
I wanna know what's all about' __

Just like usual, I took the very first chance I could, even though it was a little early in the battle. After all, I am already at one hundred percent because of this thing. There is nothing holding me back now, I have to take it. I ceased to mimic my opponent's brake points and kept on the throttle. Using my vehicle's momentum alone, I steered hard into the direction of the corner at high speed.

'one night romance  
futari hikiyoserare yoru ni shizumu' __

Once again, KYOKO had managed so show me my opponent just before I had began to overtake him. I did not stop, however. I continued to slap on the throttle, which somehow caused my wheels to spin and easily set my vehicle at an angle in which I desired. The system also somehow manage how and when the wheels would lock and when not to. I still continue to be amazed by such a creation.

'toki hanatareta yokubou ga tsutsumi komu  
subete wo kowashinagara' __

Alex did not seem to pull back any further. Even after overtaking him during that wild twist, he seemed to have never left my mirror. This battle may be a whole lot tougher than I thought, but it did not seem to faze me. I knew that as long as I could keep this up, he had no chance. Is this was KYOKO is trying to telling me? Is this why she is not giving me room for a breather?  
Out of a split second, KYOKO had shown me how much my opponent was already struggling to keep the gap as it was.  
We must not give him any more of a chance!

I begin to haul my vehicle at higher speeds than usual. This was going to be a big one, yet it did not feel any different. Man, this system does well in restraining any form of distraction. By this point, as I could see the corner in the distance KYOKO had shown me, I was already driving as fast as possible.

'I wanna know what its all about  
I need to know what its all about' __

I had then begun to turn the car a little early as my vehicle began to understeer. I continued to accelerate, exceeding my tyre's limited grip and increase my speed at the corner. Without a single spark of hesitation within me, I slid my vehicle sideways along the hairpin. The car continued to slide along the corner elegantly like it's reputation proclaimed as I continued to use the steering and throttle to balance out my car, pushing it forwards at such high speed.

This was something that I have been struggling to do for a long time. It feels like I seemed to have managed to do it before though. This combination of ostentation and speed…  
It was one moment that made me feel… so alive. This was not just some amplification from KYOKO.

'one night romance  
tomadoi mayoi nagara yorishireteku' __

I was followed so closely, but on and on, KYOKO had just constantly gave me only merely a glimpse or taste of what Alex really meant about 'infinity'. I could just feel it, right within my grasp, for that short moment.

'namida ni wakare tsugerareru kimi no tsuyosa  
ima hoshii no' __

Everything I have learned, achieved, and trained for until now has really payed off. Although still rather struggling to grasp total control with KYOKO, at least I am a little more used to how it operates.  
Without it, I probably do not think I would win. I feel like I could go further, do more, race more, but before I even knew it, I had already crossed the finishing point. Perhaps this was because Alex was so closely behind me the whole time? He is rather amazing. It is quite rare for anybody to tailgate me like that at all. This guy… I do not believe he is on my level…

'And I'm going to make you see  
that I'm not that kind of girl  
One night romance' __

I have had a chance to have a brief word with Alex, right after the battle. I know it was time to celebrate since our long campaign had finally been completed, yet I still felt a little… empty, I guess.  
Alex congratulated me on my victory. Though I still do not feel like I had won.  
Much to my surprise, Kumiko had also made her way down to see us at the finishing point, having followed us during our battle. 

"I am impressed, young Kouda. But not very much surprised,"_ praised Alex._ "You have shown maturity both within your skills and within yourself."  
"Forgive me if I seem unappreciative, sir. It just does not feel like I won."  
"How ever do you mean?"  
"My vehicle has a special drive unit which gives me absolute advantage to my perspective and techniques. I believe it was unfair."  
"Minako… everything you have brought to me in this race is a part of you. Whether it be your car, your clothes, your luggage, tyres, whatever it is, whatever you have brought down here with you is you. That includes that drive system of yours. That is what makes you unique. However unfair it may seem, that system gives rise to new competition and leaves me with a challenge for both drivers as well as engineers to match such great invention."  
"But…" __

I did not really expect Alex to see the brighter side of KYOKO. He was actually right in a way. The car and the driver are one. Everything with it is a part of me. A short moment later, however, Kumiko had decided to explain a little further.  
  
"The system is no walk in the park to handle either,"_ interrupted Kumiko._ "I myself have tried it, and I could not even match compared to her results. This system requires the most stable of minds and feeds back a lot of mental stress that only the truly skilled can cope with. And that individual is Minako."  
"So there you have it. No argument here,"_ backed up Alex,_ "Do you now believe that you have won?"  
"I guess so…"_ I replied softly… _


	46. Fifth Gear: 'See You Again'

ACT 7 – 7000RPM 'See You Again!'

_After months of competition, our campaign was finally over. Or was it? I admit, it was a really great experience. I had been able to learn a lot of things, not only about cars and racing, but also about others around me, as well as myself. Kumiko, Ling, everyone… including my sister and Hyuga as well; they all did their best to help me be strong. I was so naïve way before then. Maybe I still am. But times have really changed. Fortunately, even though our mission was over, it was not goodbye._

I continued my work as both Shireishou X and as a waitress in my sister's restaurant. I felt like I was training to do everything. During the day, I do my cooking, cleaning and washing, and during the nights, all I gotta do is fly.

I know it was a relaxing time for everybody, but not for me. My sister Maya knew about this. She knew about it for a long time. For months, I have not taken you away from my mind for a single moment, Chuan Fu Huo…

The mysteries of KYOKO and everything she had shown me up to now was still a bit vague. However, it was been a while since I had time to relax too. Maya was kind enough to shout me a full tank of gas, if I were to take her crusing one day.   
It was around the afternoon, Maya and I had left the café in the hands of our colleagues. They were kind enough to give us a break, which we could have asked for frequently, but didn't.  
And thanks to the profits I had earned during my first operation with Zui Hou, I could finally get back to shopping again! It's certainly been a while. 

('I Only Want To Be With You' – SWITCH/Heartsdales/Koda Kumi) __

We went out for a drive, top down, music turned up while crusing around and about the highways. We were not speeding or anything. I had just started to get used to KYOKO's navigation system. It was very handy. I had actually found many routes in which I have never even knew about before. Some were very convenient, and some I would not even need.  
  
"You're much smoother with you car control, Minako,"_ complimented Maya._

Although what she said was true, I was not really in the mood for talking about driving or cars again. I just wanted to do it though. Better to drive than talk about it. I continued along the roads, having the visor down as the sun's glow slowly began to fade into the sunset.  
I cruised along in third gear as the music continued. I looked over to my sister, who seemingly to have been enjoying herself cruising with the top down, sunglasses, and wind breezing through her face. 

"I just hope you've finally found what you really wanted to do."_ Maya explained on,_ "But of course I'm proud of you, hun. However, have you got any other plans for the future?"  
"I'm not sure yet,"_ I replied._

We continued on, enjoying our full tank of gas on the car. Fortunately, KYOKO was all in order. She would always warn me of my speeds and any incoming traffic, as well as keep me a little… sane. It was indeed much better than that helmet anyway. The visor actually looked kinda cool. I guess I needed to relax a bit myself and enjoy this spare time while I still can. Let's see… where should I shop today?

Moments later, a rather familiar vehicle pulled up beside us on the highway…  
Oh great. It was the last person I had ever wanted to see. I feel like just driving off and ignoring him.  
  
"Lookin' hot, you ladies are! From head to toe, or I'd say, from the tyre to the roof! Where'd you get a car like that?"  
"Um… please leave us alone,"  
"Leave? Oh, I can't afford to do that, babe. So ya finally got a better car than your boyfriend's crappy Lancer, eh?"  
"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm sick of all this car talk." __

This Ohjay fella was so annoying. I want to get out of here! Perhaps I should tell Hyuga to have the cops bust him for harassment? 

"Hey listen, I have no time for you right now. So if you don't mind, I'll get going…"_ I told him. _  
"Oh, no no, not so fast!"_ he insisted._

I took off from the lights, changing lanes out of the intersection as I overtook a number of vehicles. Much to my surprise, that Ohjay had begun to follow me. This is the last thing I need right now. It was too early in the day for breaking traffic rules.

'Life's what you imagine,  
Kagiri nai uchuu no you de  
Mitsuketa mono wa tatoe nakushitemo' __

With the intent of losing that guy in my mind, KYOKO had taken notice and somehow altered the settings briefly while I increased my speed slightly. Perhaps I should just rip out my gun?  
No… KYOKO tells me it would be more fun to lose him on the highways…  
But I might be caught…? We'll handle that part…

'Searching for the moment  
Sagashitsuzukete itai ne,  
Sou kigasumu made' __

Losing Ohjay was all I had in mind. But KYOKO wanted to actually compete with him. We rushed through the highway, passing a number of vehicles left and right as Ohjay continued to follow us. I guess he was up for it as well. I guess now I have to consider him as… an opponent.

'Life's what you imagine,  
Misugoshite mo aru beginning  
Furikaeru no wa iki teku hint dakara' __

KYOKO treated this like it was a little game. We shot up the bridge, going past another bunch of traffic, dodging cars from different lanes. I was shown that Ohjay's gee-see-eight was still after us. If this was a race, then fine, but if he's stalking us, then that's getting out of hand.  
I made an aggressive u-turn just at the end of the fly-over, quickly changing direction going back.

'Searching for the moment shinjitsu  
Isoide yuku yo, jiyuu ni naru yo' __

Ohjay was now above us, going in the opposite direction. KYOKO was handy. She had shown me this path that I took, below the fly-over bridge was another route going elsewhere, but right now I had really no place I really had to go. We watched Ohjay exit the bridge and continue along the highway as we finally lost him.  
I backed out with the Honda, continuing down town at cruising pace.

'visions never clear  
Tooku heto saratte yuku Keshiki nomikonde  
I bellieve, I'm me, nobody but me,  
Dare no iki shou de monai' __

I stopped at the lights, as I finally realized where I was. The shopping centers were just around the corner. Wow, I am good…

We had finished that afternoon, while I finally dropped my sister off back at the cafeteria.  
She really loved her business, even more than she loved her involvement in street racing. I guess even despite her childish attitude, she is actually still the sane one out of us.  
I rolled in slowly with my car, seeing off my sister. 

"Thanks. Take care, honey."_ said Maya._  
"You too. I'll see you later then."  
"Much later. I've got work to do! See ya!" __

I drove off, yet there was still something in my mind. It was a little itch, that quickly grew into an urge. Something that KYOKO was telling me. She said that it was not over. What is not over?  
The campaign… there was still one thing left to do. I could feel it within me… It was just something I had to do…

Later on that evening, I had no other plan in mind, so I gave Miss Kumiko a call. I consider her a good friend who was on my level, even though her reputation may state otherwise. I wanted to see her that evening, probably just for a little chat. I had been with her a lot during our DOLLS campaign across the regions entering drift events, track battles, and motorshows. However, it was quite clear that Kumiko wanted to give much of her spotlight over to me, as she suggested Auto Salon to take me instead of her for the next photo shoot. Kumiko placed it all on me. Just by making me take her own races was a sign that she wanted me to take her place. Was this what KYOKO was telling me?

I met up with Miss Kumiko on top of the parking lot building next to Zui Hou HQ. It was just the two of us that night, and it seemed that Kumiko herself was also in the same situation as I was. We had both nothing else planned for the rest of the night. So we spent much of our time talking – something I had not very often done. I'm not really that talkative, compared to other women. But Kumiko was just somebody you'd want around to chat with. I began to understand what people say about her charisma.  
  
"Miss Kumiko… There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about."_ I began. _  
"You seem worried. Something wrong?"  
"No… I'm not worried about anything. It's got something to do with KYOKO."  
"KYOKO? So has she shown you any future to choose from yet?"  
"Um…"  
__

It was clear to me that KYOKO was not just some machine. I do not know what words to explain it. But this thing had made me realize a lot of things. The mind is very fragile, much more than we all think. Despite all it's controversy, KYOKO is really truly a masterpiece. A total engineered genius invention. 

"…A battle?"_ said Kumiko. _  
"Yes… the original Shireishou X was to be your equivalent if not your heir. That is what KYOKO showed me as Fu Huo was once to be. Therefore, I cannot consider myself Shireishou X… if I cannot do or live up to Fu Huo, KYOKO, or Shireishou X in the first place."  
"So this is what you have chosen."_ continued Kumiko. _  
"Please understand."_ I know that Kumiko was planning to retire. She still acted as Neo-DOLLS' brains, while I was the limb._

Kumiko smiled to herself. She had the look on her face like she expected me to say what I did. It was like she knew this all along. She always seemed to have had everything figured out. That's her kind of presence. I guess it's just her style.  
  
"I see. And what are your conditions?"_ asked Kumiko. _  
"Our home course… Route D1. No stipulations. We'll take the downhill route. We start at the same time."  
"That's fine. How about this weekend?"  
"That's good. Thank you."  
__

At last, I had now made it this far to challenge Miss Kumiko herself. Route D1 seemed a little more crowded on the weekend. Many people came to watch, mainly because Kumiko was yet again in another battle. I guess there are still a lot of fans that are loyal to her.  
Though much to my surprise, there were also a lot of people cheering for me. The Shireishou boys also came to watch, as well as the BXD, whom were also invited to spectate the race. It was more like a party, and to celebrate the completion of our campaign, we have decided to end it with a race.   
('To Be One' – Koda Kumi) __

My sister watched me on from the galleries, as Kumiko and I shot off from the starting point, with Kumiko leading the take-off with her four-wheel drive advantage.  
The battle was already at a tight pace. From the first corner, our angles were almost evenly matched and speeds were almost comparable. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, as KYOKO told me that this race would be like no other. No matter what happens, I have to give this one everything I have to offer. Whether I won or lost, the outcome is not very important.  
  
'ikite ireba iroiro aru kedo  
omoi doori ni yuku wake ga nai  
wakaru ki mo shinaku nai keredo  
sore ijou nani mo kawaranai'__

There was almost clearly no difference in our techniques. I watched Kumiko hauled her vehicle sideways through the hairpin at such great velocity and yet so beautifully. I had forgotten how good drifting really looks from the outside. I downshift quickly, while entering the corner at high speed, understeering the vehicle beyond the car's limited grip in order to break traction.

And there I was, almost parallel to Kumiko's angle. She and her GTO were truly amazing.   
'hitori de ireba dare demo  
warui hou bakari kangaeru kara'__

KYOKO then was already beginning to push me to levels beyond, while still trying to keep up with Miss Kumiko's GTO. We followed her closely, as I steered quickly yet smoothly through the S curves, following her lines as precisely as possible.  
  
'sore yori heya wo tobidashi  
sugu oide koko ni iru kara' __

As tough as the battle was getting, the more I realized how fun this game really was. By then it was more than just a game, however. Though there were differences in our vehicles, some of our techniques were rather different. Kumiko slows down a little during entry, taking note of her braking lights just as she does so, but she picks up a lot of speed on the exit, while my car seemed faster at the point she slows down, it was difficult to match her speeds on the exit. I used the high-speed skidding technique I which I let go of the throttle for just a moment while traveling at a higher speed than I usually would, then quickly turn in, using the vehicle's loss of throttle and sudden movement to break rear traction.  
  
'to be one  
keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
tozasareta hazu no kokoro ga' __

Kumiko somehow was able to match everything I got. She was a lot better than I thought. My techniques almost seemed insufficient. Everytime I saw an opening, I went for it, but she always seemed to be able to reverse the situation just as soon as I try. It was quite clear that she really has not lost her touch.  
  
' utau koto de hodokare tara  
itsuno manika egao koboreteru' __

This is so exciting. This feeling… Kumiko is so good! I feel such adrenaline even as I just try to keep up. I was able to come back at her as much as she was able to do with me. Such precision…  
Though her GTO is great, so is my NSX-R.  
  
'to be one  
keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
kangae sugiteta jibun ga'__

Just by racing Kumiko like this, I feel so carefree, so alive. Winning or losing was not a key factor anymore at this point. All my struggles in the past have come together to bring me this one glorious moment…  
  
'odori akashiteiru uchi ni  
umare kawareru youna ki ni nareru'__

The next few sections were simply electrifying. It is so rare to have a battle like this. I can finally test my absolute limits against Kumiko and KYOKO without any worry. Now I understand why. This is the feeling Fu Huo always talked about.   
  
'ashita no asa yoru ga akeru koro  
kitto chigau sou kimi ga iru hazu  
nanairo no sora wo miagete  
koerareru ki ga shite iru hazu'__

Eventually, without noticing it, the both of us have exceeded speeds in which we usually span. KYOKO said that our current section times are around 3-4 seconds faster than usual. Little by little, I had finally closed the gap, as I continued to follow the GTO.  
  
'mayoi nayanda jikan de  
shirazu shirazu ni tsuyoku nareru mono  
itsuka dokoka de furimuki  
warai tobaseru hi ga kuru kara' __

It took a while, as we were managing our tyres delicately and our center of gravity towards our vehicles almost mirrored each other, I was now side by side with Kumiko. Our cars and techniques paralleled each other, with no one managing to go ahead of the other.  
  
'to be one  
keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
watashi nara koko ni iru kara  
onaji shunkan wo kanjite  
hitotsu ni naru sore de wakaru kara'__

It was now clear to us both. We were both on the same level. KYOKO had proclaimed that I was Kumiko's equal. We are the Neo-DOLLS after all. We continued along down, without being able to get ahead of one another. My car pulled up right beside the GTO. This is a great feeling. It was like all I've worked for; all I've endured in the past was all finally worth it.  
  
' to be one  
keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
tozasareta hazu no kokoro ga  
utau koto de hodokare tara  
itsuno manika egao koboreteru'__

I realize there are many forms of expression just through driving technique. Emotions and feelings fly about through each twist and turn. KYOKO showed me the both of us. Kumiko was also grieving inside about Fu Huo just as much as I was. We both used this battle to let out all our anguish loose and finally take ourselves higher. I do not know a better explanation, but this battle alone had a lot of meanings.  
  
'to be one  
keep on singing, dancing and smiling' __

All I've done on the road… Basically everything I've learned on the street… I made it this far because of everyone, though there was one thing that really kept me going, kept me motivated even through the worst of all the moments, and that was you, Chuan Fu Huo. Even in death, you comfort me as much as you do when you are around. You have given me the unparalleled tenacity that nothing can ever tear down. Kumiko and I… the Neo-DOLLS, our glory is all in honour and memory of you.  
Your spirit will live on through KYOKO and I.  
I thank each and everyone who have supported me throughout my campaign and also the brighter part of my life.  
Thank you for everything, Chuan Fu Huo. Rest in peace, my admirable friend.

This is my story. My name is Kouda Minako. See you again! __


	47. Sixth Gear: A New Threat

**Street Tales:_'Legend Of Zui Hou R'_**  
Sixth Gear –_ 'Prelude to Infinity' _

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'A New Threat'

_The mind is more fragile than we think…_

Several factions in different entities of the road racing scene have now gather locally in the region in particular, taking notice of the previous campaign of Zui Hou R and the rise of an all new figurehead of power. The return of the Neo-DOLLS was responded by certain retaliation from various other motorsport groups and other racing teams, though not many have come close to overthrowing them. The Neo-DOLLS were Zui Hou R's newest aces in hand, much more formidable than their side allied faction, the N-Angels. However, there was still yet another group of high level resistance and dominance, which also belonged to a section of Zui Hou R – the Divine Unit.

Route C4 had been closed off that day specifically on request due to Ling Luan's favour. The young racer battled down the tightest of courses in a rematch against Bu Xia De's Jeni. However, it was not a battle of stakes, but a battle of sport. The striped red Lancer Evo VII moderated its speed against the Skyline at such a track full of narrow and sharp corners. Jeni continued on in front, while Ling remained closely behind. 

Ling was at an obvious advantage and in favour of the battle, as his LanEvo proved far more maneuverable than Jeni's GT-R on that particular course. A sharp right came up, Ling dropped the clutch, then tapped the brake with his toe, and quickly tapped the throttle slightly with his heel to keep the revs high as he turned in sharply into the corner at a more extreme angle than his opponent.

Pssshh…hsss…..

The classic corkscrew challenge of Route C4 was coming up once again. The Skyline ran up to the entry at moderate speed, as Jeni tapped the brakes, slowing down to grip the turn. Without wasting time, Ling Luan excitedly punched the throttle, sending his car onward without slowing down. The Evo launched straight past the GT-R to the side, skipping a lot of ground.  
The Evo then landed almost right at the bottom of the corkscrew, while Ling Luan used the remaining power of his wheels to quickly pull him through and whip some dust in front of the GT-R.

Ling did not slow down, as he knew he was to enter the wider, higher speed section of the course, not giving Jeni any room to counterattack as her car boosted straight behind him.  
At the last corner, Ling had one last thing in mind. He remembered a time several months ago, in which a legendary opponent defeated him using an unconventional tactic. Ling Luan made a high speed entry while pulling the handbrake and sent his car at an angle through the corner. He dipped his rear tyres in the sand, causing them to lose their grip while he used the power of the front wheels to countersteer back, taking him further into the corner's exit taking care not to spin out.  
This was the technique used against him by the one Chuan Fu Huo himself…

At the conclusion of the battle, Ling pulled over at the side to take an unexpected phone call through his cell.  
"This is S," he answered.  
"Ah, General. You're the only one left. I'm sorry to have you bothered, but there is this errand…" paused Hyuga.  
"The only one left? What do you mean?" asked Ling.  
"General N is busy at the Auto Salon show. General W has been entered in today's drifting competition, and you're the only option I had left," explained Hyuga.  
"What about the princess?" asked Ling.  
"She's off duty today. Anyway, are you willing to accept?"  
"Just gimme a sec, I'll do it,"

Ling had stepped out of his vehicle to say his goodbyes to his friend. He did not take as long, as business with Zui seemed higher in his priorities list. Ling was practically born a road racer. Zui Hou and Fukada Kumiko had trained him at a young age until he was lent his vehicle, the LanEvo. Hyuga saw it fitting for him to be in such a car, as Ling's father did before him who was a former C4 member – Ling Luan Sr.

"You outclass me now," admitted Jeni.  
"It was just for fun. Too bad I'm not as good in BG3 though, haha,"  
"Nah, you'll probably rip me in that too. Anyway, wanna have dinner later?"  
"I'm sorry, the Emperor just called and he says I got a mission lined up. Maybe some other time…"

Ling returned to his car, threw his jacket onto the other seat and shut the door. He picked up his cell and continued to discuss with Hyuga, "So what is it I am to do?"  
"It's rather simple really. I want you to go to Dreadnaught," asked the Emperor kindly. "Meet with their leader, ask him about…"  
"Oh, I see…" cut off Ling. "I'm on it right away…"

Several moments later, Ling had loyally followed Hyuga's order, or rather to him, it was more like a request. Ling drove down town during the evening, cruising through the intersections and eventually stopped to fill some gas and buy some pre-paid credit. Leaving without hurry, Ling had decided to contact Dreadnaught's frontman himself, Gallard Raide.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Sorry about the short notice," said Ling over the phone.

He continued across town, as storm clouds had seemed to close in and quickly started to pour heavily. The rain crashed down noisily that you could barely hear anything at all. He made his way past another few intersections and finally found his way to a medium sized building, with several huge garage doors on the side and a warehouse over behind it. One of the garage doors began to open for Ling as he drove in patiently, while being welcomed by Raide in person.

Ling stepped out of his car and took a quick look around the room. The place was full of tools, parts, and kits all over the place. Typical garage, as Ling thought.

"Good evening. What can I do for one of Zui Hou's Generals here tonight?" greeted Raide politely.  
"It's been a while Raide. Where's Hokuto?"asked Ling.  
"Oh, I'm the only one here. We're actually closed for tonight," explained Raide. "So you came here on your own? Or were you sent by Emperor Zui?"

"A bit of both," said Ling. "Anyways, I was sent here to discuss about the deal you had several months ago with Chuan Fu Huo,"  
"Oh, I see. So you've eventually figured it out, huh,"  
"Yeah… it seemed that he confessed… just before his demise."  
"Unfortunately, I cannot do him the honour of giving you the information you need…"  
"What do you mean? What did you do with the KYOKO blueprints? And the pills he sold you?"

Raide began to shut the garage slowly. He walked around Ling's car, staring him down as he began to pull out a chair and sat down at the table nearby. "You know, you had a lot of courage coming here by yourself," he said, "Have a seat."

"I'll stand. Anyways, I am here to take back our property. Zui Hou will cover your refunds. It would be much easier if you hand us back our project," explained Ling.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, even if I wanted to," explained Raide, "You see, when Chuan Fu Huo came here to us, he demanded a fifty grand price on KYOKO and the pills as well as an exact duplicate of the system itself. Of course, I wanted to take the offer, but lacked the funds to seal the deal with him,"

"And then?"  
"I had not really begun to process our findings and start our own project with your system, due to the lack of funds. So recently, we had been insisted the assistance of an outside individual, who did possess the funds and resources to back our project. He basically bought us off, before we could pay off Fu Huo's deal, but since his death, we decided to cancel it and keep KYOKO for ourselves,"

"That's fine. So you haven't created the copy yet?"  
"I'm not really sure. You should ask our leader," explained Raide.  
"Your leader? I thought you were?" confused Ling.  
"Not anymore. That individual who bought us off and in exchange for his resources was a man called Emperor Bao Fu. I had accepted him as the new leader for Dreadnaught Racing ages ago. He is from another region though. But he is a powerful man indeed. He will be arriving to our town sometime soon, and by then, a new Dreadnaught will be born."

"Emperor Bao Fu? I have not heard of him before…"  
"He is foreign," explained Raide. "He is coming here to take over our project. I assume that you wish to intercept him?"  
"I have not received the order. But most likely if he knows where the blueprints are, then we are after him. Zui Hou R is indeed a more powerful organization. You are aware of this, are you not?"

"Haha… Emperor Bao Fu may prove just as well…" warned Raide. "Possibly even more than your Emperor Hyuga."  
"Hmph… We shall see."

Ling Luan had no patience left with the conversation. He then stepped into his vehicle, as Raide began to open the door. Though his objectives are not completed, he knew that he had to report his current progress to Hyuga, as well as the new information that he had just been told. _Who is Emperor Bao Fu? If he were as powerful as Hyuga, surely I would have heard of him. Could Raide be lying? _

Ling accessed his cellphone and began to contact his authority. He somehow began to regret about how insufficient his findings were. Nevertheless, his job was not finished.

"This is General S…" said Ling.  
"Ah, Ling. So what happened?"asked Hyuga.  
"Raide says he is not aware of the whereabouts of the plans and would not cooperate. He told me to contact a man named Bao Fu,"  
"Who? Never heard of him. Did he give you the contact details?"  
"No… he does not have them, but claims that Bao Fu himself would arrive here at our region. He'll then contact us directly, as Raide claims."  
"Then we have no choice but to wait for him and confront him. Can you take on this job?"  
"Of course. But for the mean time, shouldn't I try to investigate more around Dreadnaught?"  
"No need. We don't have to snoop around other people's stuff at the moment. But if you see something suspicious about them, let me know," ordered Hyuga.  
"Yes, sir. Shireishou S out,"

Not only did she keep much focus on her racing department and kitchen mastery, the young Kouda Minako had also worked on her performances, using her sister Maya's cafeteria as a basis. The scene was more of a karaoke bar-like feel, as Minako performed in the background while others ate, gambled, drank, and played. Singing for Minako was also a way of stress-relief.  
One day, if she had earned the money, Minako would use her funds to support her singing career as a back-up plan should she end up in retirement from the road-racing scene along with her sister.

It was a warm and quiet night at the karaoke bar, the customers were calm and relaxed and thankfully, riot-free. Outside were the usual customer parking, with the same familiar vehicles out at the front. At the rear, the staff vehicles of N-Angels were located alongside Maya's Impreza and Minako's NSX-R.

Maya continued to work around the kitchen at a rather busy pace, leaving her sister on stage to perform. Minako wore her silk indigo dress and her newest pair of black sandals. Since then she had slightly turned to a more Fukada Kumiko-like fashion sense, though nowhere near as revealing. However, the jewels around her neck were strictly her department.  
Minako never really wore any make up, nor did she ever need to anyway as her natural beauty brought birth to a little grooming laziness. She had the kind of beauty that still retained a pretty face even after waking up out of bed. She had also recently toned down her hair colour, from the blonde to a darker shade with a pinch of burgundy only seen in the light. Either with image or in persona, Minako has surely gone through some changes.   
She remained on the stage and sang_ 'Gentle Words' – Koda Kumi_, enchanting people with her dazzle and taming them with her voice. She could perhaps end up being a bigger icon than Fukada Kumiko herself one day.

Minako and her NSX-R were featured on various other magazine covers such as Auto Salon, Hot4's and Import Tuner. It was these little steps that really lead Minako into Kumiko's picture. However, Minako had no interest in modeling. Not much information had been given out about the KYOKO system in the magazine articles though. It has always been Maya who had been interested in modeling alongside Kumiko back in the day, though had not much of a chance due to her business.

_'sora wo miagete  
sukoshi tameiki tsuku  
sunao ni iezu "Hello! Hello!"' _

Minako pretty much enjoyed what she was doing. She never really dreamed of being such an icon like her mentor, but nevertheless, she would not mind. She moved gracefully on stage, holding the microphone with her fingertips as her facial melancholy blended in with the song.

_'aenai hibi ga  
tsudzuku kara tokei no  
hari wo sukoshi dake modoshite' _

Though she had never really rehearsed as much, Minako knew how to move. No choreographs, nothing. However, if she were to sing a fast-paced song, she surely had enough energy and precision to sing and dance all night due to fatigue-resistant experience on the many times she spent on road racing.  
Unlike most of the road racers she knew about, Minako was probably one whom had more to her life other than driving itself.

_'futatsu no kage ga hitotsu no toki e…  
hikareau futari no Love  
mijikaku awai toki no naka  
yasashisugiru kotoba ga  
watashi no fuan wo sasou' _


	48. Sixth Gear: Our Own Path

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'Our Own Path'

One week later, the moments of herald have commenced and Gallard Raide had been scheduled at the airport around the afternoon, welcoming the coming of the true Emperor of Dreadnaught, the man known as Bao Fu. Raide had awaited the Emperor, whom he greeted with his own personal limousine. The airfield was clear as if the Emperor's arrival was a large set-up.  
The jet had finally landed and just by the humming of the aircraft emphasized the Emperor's already seemingly growing financial power.  
The man stepped down from the aircraft in a calm and relaxed manner. Bao Fu wore a trench coat similar to Hyuga's Emperor outfit, though Bao wore black with a white business shirt underneath. He was a little tall, medium build and also wore a mask just like Hyuga once did as Zui Hou. His mask was red and covered his whole face. It seemed more like a dragon or sphinx-like helmet, though only as thin as a mask. He wore black gloves and some expensive high-cut shoes with gold buckles. He wore a set of gold and silver chains down his neck along with a few rings on his fingers.  
Bao had a truly sophisticated image and seemed almost much like a duplicate of Emperor Zui.

"Welcome, Emperor Bao. I believe this is your first time in our region," greeted Raide.

Emperor Bao Fu spoke with a deep masculine voice that sounded very cold and sombre. The jewel on his foreheard shined the sun's reflection as Bao threw down his briefcases and luggage.

"How are things?" asked Bao.  
"Everything is in order," explained Raide, "Although I'm sure your reputation should already spread in a matter of days after your arrival,"  
"My reputation? People know I'm here?"  
"Not yet. But we will soon establish a new generation of Dreadnaught R, under your lead, Emperor Bao. Thanks to your funding and support, I am more than positive that you will lead us to greater heights."  
"Don't get me wrong, I might support you guys for the time being, but I'm really in this all for myself. There's no need to hand over the leadership to me. The team is still yours in a way, except I provide the blood to flow within the veins of your organization."  
"As you wish, Bao Fu. But our decision was to have you taken in as our new leader. It was basically our idea, not yours," explained Raide.  
"I see… Very well then," agreed Bao.

The new Emperor seemed even just a little shy after all. Perhaps he was still trying to work out the impression at first, but he later on realized that this was serious business – and so was he.  
Several vehicles accompanied the Emperor's vehicle to escort him on his way down to the Dreadnaught headquarters. The streets seem to have emptied intentionally, as if Bao Fu himself was had already been expected to arrive. He sat quietly in his seat, crossing his arms and staring out of the window without saying a word.

Moments later, the escort had finally arrived at the Dreadnaught R headquarters as the group of vehicles made their way into the rear entrance of the block. It appeared that their facilities were much larger than initially expected. The entrance at the rear had revealed a much more vast enterprise that had been concealed from the eyes of the public.  
It was clear that Dreadnaught was just as large as the one Zui Hou R.

Emperor Bao Fu stepped out of the vehicle and finally, Raide had then given him a brief tour of the block.

"We offer the finest in racing development and circuit training facilities locally. However, our rivals have been closely competing with us closely and even to the extent of overshadowing us," explained Raide.

"I thought you people were meant to be the finest, most sophisticated?" wondered Bao.  
"Just hold on a sec, Emperor. I have already completed the ace that will put us right back above all entities. The ultimate project that will surpass all currently existing means…"

"Is that so? In that case, I am rather interested in this 'ace'."  
"I am getting to that. Follow me,"

Raide had led the Emperor into Dreadnaught's own high-level security chambers located underground. It was very similar to Zui Hou's own Chamer of Fukakyon. Raide had swiped his cardkey and entered the passcode, and then took Bao down the lift.

_Very impressive. I thought these guys would need renovating. I guess not… _  
Bao leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; watching on as the levels on the counter had began to descend.

Deep beneath Dreadnaught was another chamber, leading to a small underground warehouse, which span right up the ground disguised as a regular apartment block. Raide led Bao on through a short series of corridors.  
They had finally reached the two large double automated doors and stepped inside and found a large object – most likely a vehicle, sitting on a platform covered in sheets.

"Behold…" began Raide, "Our own path to infinity!"

Raide stepped up the platform with great excitement, and unveiled the vehicle on the platform.  
It was a silver sports coupe with a rather steady and curved shape with angular headlights, curved front guards, bronze rims and a gray wing fitted on the rear. There was a single thin stripe across from the doors to the tails and some small decals on the side. It resembled the Z33 a little in shape, yet the rear lights were an odd shape and had a different front bar. However, everything else seemed definitely unlike the Z33 – it was a completely different car. It already had a fearsome presence even as it remained dormant on the platform.

"What is this? A G35?" wondered Bao in excitement.  
"It's not just any other G35," Raide continued, "It's the new Skyline 350GT TT prototype we had inherited from HKS Kyusyu…!"  
"Then that thing must be…"  
"Yes, sir. This is currently the closest thing to a prototype R35 GT-R model," flaunted Raide.  
"Though it's still not a four-wheel drive, is it?"  
"No, it is not the true GT-R, but this thing still packs its a 3.5-litreVQ35DE V6 engine. However, this G35 Skyline is armed with twin Garrett turbochargers along with an extensive array of HKS's own parts line-up. The Skyline 350GT is one of a kind indeed."  
"Now that is respect! I'm already impressed. So who did you select to drive it?" asked Bao curiously.  
"Well, I have tested this thing myself. After receiving this thing from HKS Kyusyu, we have designated our final project to be completed on the 350GT itself. Aside from that, we have added a convenient new drive system to assist the driver with certain variables. This thing is truly amazing and what's more, it is ours now. I've given it the name 'AYUMI' as an indication of that factor. I've taken it on our test track out the back. However, I soon found out that I am not fit to drive the 350GT. I just could not handle its power. Perhaps someone like you can be able to tame such a monster…"

"So this… this is the 'ace' you spoke of. And you have chosen me to be it's pilot. So be it. When do we begin?" asked Bao.  
"Anytime you wish, Emperor. Maybe now if you want," suggested Raide, "Go on, sir, step in! Here are the keys!"

_A completely modded twin-turbo G35…Let's see what the combined resources of HKS Kyusyu and Dreadnaught R could produce! _

Raide had a slight smile on his face, as he tossed the keys over to the Emperor.   
Bao opened the car, as Raide stepped off the platform and made his way to the terminal, where he could operate the lift as well as communicate with him.  
As Bao Fu stepped into the vehicle, he then noticed an odd looking helmet placed on the dash which seemed to have some sort of apparatus inside.

"What is this?" asked Bao, reaching for the helmet.  
"Oh, the helmet? Put it on, sir. You'll need it to operate AYUMI. She will provide you with onboard support. Let her guide you to the future and claim your place not only as Emperor of Dreadnaught but of all racing as a whole!" announced Raide.

_AYUMI, huh? I guess it's just some form of satellite navigation or something… implanted into a helmet. It's more convenient than having to look down on the monitor of a normal sat nav all the time… _

Bao Fu put on the helmet and shut the door, sitting on the black leather seats. He keyed the ignition and then activated the drive system for the vehicle – 'AYUMI'.  
Various sets of data were displayed onto the helmet, as the lift began to rise upwards while Bao began to playfully rev the engine.

The 350GT was taken into the back of the warehouse, where a set of large dumpsters, cones and crates were stacked together along an airfield-like area to set an actual track itself. As an experienced driver and racer, Bao Fu had already visualized the line and began to accelerate into the open. The vehicle seemed to accelerate smoothly, creeping up the starting point and soon, the 350GT launched fiercely alongside past crates.

_What sharp response time… and maneuverability…! _

Bao could quickly feel the power of the twin-Garrett turboes loaded on the G35, such immense power even until redline. It was apparent that Bao did not seem to have driven a Skyline before, though even if he has, this car was much more than just a Skyline.  
Vast sets of data began to fill Bao Fu's head.

_What's going? Front-engine, rear drive… Pilot level infinity, 0.4bar of boost? Hold on a sec… What is all this? _

In an instant, Bao shifted up a gear as soon as the next redline. A hard corner then came up, though without much thought, his body quickly prepared for it as if the car itself predicted the corner's angle and distance. Bao downshifted once more as he turned aggressively while tapping the throttle to rev up.  
Little did Bao realize that he had been already exceeding the speeds that he would usually push himself up to. Being a RWD, Bao could also maintain aggressive angles when cornering, causing his tyres to skid easily but gain control quickly afterwards.

_Over 300 kilowatts of power… what they say is true… but… this thing… _

Bao's movement was very precise, his eyes, arms, feet moved just as fast. He began to execute techniques almost unconsciously as his speed increased greater and greater.

_Hold on… this is the same feeling… This is exactly the same! This is exactly like the KYOKO! _

The Emperor had begun to struggle to catch his breath. Both the power and capabilities of the drive system had overwhelmed him.  
_This is crazy! I never expected this…! I gotta stop it! _

The Emperor had rushed the car in the other direction, making a swift U-turn in the hopes of returning back to where he started with the little control he had left.  
_Raide… what have you done? _

Various images have flashed before Bao Fu, though he was too consumed with the weapon already.  
"No…!" he yelled in panic.

The quickly pulled the E-brake and slammed on the brake pedal, struggling to safely maneuver his vehicle.

A short moment later, Bao's eyes remained partially opened, as he gazed out the window in fatigue watching Gallard Raide slowly walk up to the door, muttering words through the window.

"That's it, Master Bao… Now you know true power!"

Bao opened the door slightly and fell out of the vehicle and dropped on his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

"So… you decided to do it after all… you decided to create a duplicate of KYOKO…!" confirmed Bao.  
"That's right! It is the will of Chuan Fu Huo!" claimed Raide, "Because of him, this was possible!"

The Emperor coughed up dirt and muttered, "But…but he is…" Bao had then fell to the ground as he began to faint shortly after…

At the same time that day, Mark and Minako had spent their time at the memorial, paying their respects at the graveyard and putting flowers on Chuan Fu Huo's grave. There was nothing Mark could do to comfort Minako; though she was strong enough on her own either way. She knelt down slowly and lowered her head, giving Fu Huo's grave a soft kiss, as tears began to run down her face.  
Though she had numerous amounts of supporters, without Chuan Fu Huo, Minako had still felt the incompleteness of being lonely.

"You're not alone, princess," cheered Mark, "We're all right beside you. I'm sure Fu Huo would say the same,"  
"Thank you…" muttered Minako, without saying anything more.  
She had grown tired of blaming herself, and blaming others. It has already been almost six months that have past and it was about time that she got over it.  
But no matter how hard she had tried, the fact that Fu Huo's body still remains missing did not ease her at all.

Though Minako had always seemed to have a feeling behind her that Fu Huo was reaching out to her in some way or method. She used all her courage, patience and hope to survive and so far, she had been skating on thin ice. As Shireishou X, Minako had to stay strong.

"Princess… were you in love with Mr. Fu Huo?" asked Mark casually. It took Minako some time to reply, as it seemed that she was not listening. After a while, she muttered, "I… don't know…"

Minako stood up, wiping the dirt off her knees and looked up to the birds at the sky, as it turned red among the sunset. "I really don't know… but that's not important right now…" she continued, as she took her sunglasses off. "What do you reckon, Mark?"

"I don't know. I just thought you two might have had something going on… I guess not…" replied Mark.  
"Um… do you see us… being together?"

Mark sighed and after a brief moment, he came back with, "If you would have asked me back then, I'd say so for sure. But now, looking at the present situation…"  
"So you really think he is dead?" sobbed Minako.  
"That is a bit extreme. But it is not mockery to say that a dead man is dead."

All of a sudden, Minako had snapped. She stamped her foot on the ground like a child and cried out, "He is not dead! Fu Huo is not dead!"

Minako had then walked away quickly in agony, making her way across the graveyard in tears…

The apartment was rather quiet this time round, unlike usual during the times the music was turned up loud. It was six o'clock in the evening, and the provincial area at the top of the F5 sector was also just as peaceful. Soft breeze blew through as the kids have gone inside after hours of play and locals walked home from shopping.   
Remaining indoors, the young and restless Kanae spent her time on the chat server once again. She had just arrived at home from work, and went straight to her room in front of the monitor as she eats her dinner at the computer. She slapped down her noodlebox and started typing.

Kanae was as bored and tired as usual, as she opened up her chat program and began conversations with her friends. She highlighted on of their nicknames on her groups and click on it to begin chatting.  
_It's been a while…_  
Kanae had decided to talk to one of her old friends. She felt a little awkward and shy talking to him, but then again, she felt shy and awkward with everyone else.

KaNny-s2-FHC: hello .  
LilFiloDriftah: hey  
LilFiloDriftah: oh kanae, its u  
LilFiloDriftah: its been a while, girl! How u been?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I been good! And u?  
LilFiloDriftah: Same here. I dunno why I stopped talking 2 u  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I was under the impression that u hated me  
LilFiloDriftah: lmao… where u pull that from?   
KaNny-s2-FHC: dunno… maybe it's just me…  
LilFiloDriftah: lol… yeah…  
LilFiloDriftah: anywayz, what've u been up 2? Been racing lately?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: um… a little  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Btw, how's your fanfic going?  
LilFiloDriftah: Almost finished! Phew, I didn't know it would take this long  
LilFiloDriftah: Anyway, so who've u been racing?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I only had one battle recently  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I lost to this woman, she was really good!  
LilFiloDriftah: lol… you? Lose? It's not like u anymore. U seem to spend more time behind the monitor than behind the wheel.  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I know, but I had no chance. She had this really fast Honda.  
LilFiloDriftah: oh…  
LilFiloDriftah: I see…  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Do u know her?  
LilFiloDriftah: Well, I only know of one woman who's really fast with a Honda.   
LilFiloDriftah: Forgot her name, but I read about her in a mag before.  
LilFiloDriftah: I'll show u the article sometime.  
KaNny-s2-FHC: U should try beating her! U'll win for sure! You're the best I know!  
LilFiloDriftah: lol… that would be unfair  
LilFiloDriftah: And my car… well, if u'd even call it a car…  
LilFiloDriftah: It's forbidden! I can't take it out on the street  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Y? what kind of car do u drive now?  
LilFiloDriftah: the unstoppable Escudo of course. Instant win!  
KaNny-s2-FHC: lol  
KaNny-s2-FHC: that's cheating  
LilFiloDriftah: lol…  
LilFiloDriftah: Btw… who's 'FHC'?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: not telling!   
LilFiloDriftah: awww… am I not good enough 4 u anymore?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: oh no no, its not like dat, of course ur still my papa!  
LilFiloDriftah: lol… papa. U make it sound like ur mogi or sumthin… XD  
KaNny-s2-FHC: . !

KaNny-s2-FHC: I know I need money, but nothing like THAT!  
LilFiloDriftah: lol…  
LilFiloDriftah: What you need the money for?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Nothing, just upgrades. I've been losing a lot often lately.  
LilFiloDriftah: Wanna borrow my 360?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: lol… what?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: 'sif you've got one of them ;p  
LilFiloDriftah: lol, fine -.-

Kanae took a sip of her tea momentarily, as her phone started to beep. The rumbling vibration caught her attention as she slowly slipped her hand away from the mouse and picked up her handset and still continued to stare at the monitor.  
She looked into her phone and opened her inbox. _Who could this be? _  
Kanae read the message;

'There's a group of racers from D1 going to show up tonight here at F5. They claim themselves to be known as 'Dreadnaught' and they're looking for challenges. We're talking big wages, so if you're up for it, 10:30PM tonight, downhill section. –Fao'

_Dreadnaught? Tonight?My brother mentioned big wages… perhaps I could gank out some dosh sooner than I expect… _

Kanae went back to her chatting, returning to her keyboard and mouse as she began to type away in front of the monitor.

KaNny-s2-FHC: hey guess what  
LilFiloDriftah: what is it?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: I'll be racing tonight again!  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Just up here at home ground.   
LilFiloDriftah: oic  
LilFiloDriftah: tonight huh? What time? And who's your opponent?  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Around 10:30PM they say. I dunno who I'm racing yet though. I haven't even made the challenge. Some team called Dreadnaught is coming  
KaNny-s2-FHC: And I'm going to intercept em  
LilFiloDriftah: I see. Good luck and come back safely! Remember, you've already lost once in your home course!  
KaNny-s2-FHC: It won't happen again. I guess I'll go fill her up and get ready now.  
KaNny-s2-FHC: See you later, papa!  
LilFiloDriftah: Laters, Mogi! ;p  
KaNny-s2-FHC: Aw, shut up! I'm off  
KaNny-s2-FHC has left the conversation and appears to be offline.


	49. Sixth Gear: Stipulations

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'Stipulations'

Hyuga sat himself down at a table within a spectator's booth located along the upper level of the Zui HQ overlooking the test track that held a series of circuit training for the newcomer members that night as car screamed along the track and zoomed past each lap.  
The Emperor stared out the window; as Ling Luan and Kumiko had sat down to join him on their break during the evening.  
Ling took a sip of coffee and spoke, "Have you heard? Dreadnaught's gone to F5."  
"Yeah. I figured as much," replied Hyuga. "Their motive does not interest me much. However, this Bao Fu person is rather puzzling."

"He should have arrived recently, as Raide had claimed," explained Ling. "As powerful as Raide claims Bao Fu to be, he has not shown much impact as of yet."  
"Perhaps they plan to start at F5?" guessed Kumiko.

"That could be it," agreed the Emperor. "However… I just have this feeling… that what Raide says… it's all true. I just feel it somehow,"  
"You do not fear this… Bao Fu, do you?" asked Kumiko.  
"Fear is nothing to do with it. However, when you consider the factors… there is a high possibility that Dreadnaught still has the blueprints that Chuan Fu Huo had sold them. That means…" continued Emperor Hyuga.

"But wouldn't there also be a chance that Fu Huo lied?" contemplated Ling.  
"No… if anything, Fu Huo did not lie at that time. He already knew that he would meet his end shortly after…" explained Kumiko. "KYOKO had already shown him his fate and that is the result."

"Hold on a sec… Do you think there would be a chance that Fu Huo himself is this new Emperor that Raide spoke of?" hunched Hyuga.  
"We will never know until we meet him. But it makes sense… if Dreadnaught still plans to make use of the blueprints they had bought then they need a qualified test subject to pilot the program. I only know of two people who are able to handle such a system, and that is Minako and Fu Huo," guessed Kumiko.

"That is a valid theory. In that case, I'd like you to investigate more on Bao Fu and uncover his true identity. If he really is Fu Huo, then learn his motives while you are at it. Perhaps all hope of his existence still remains," ordered Hyuga.

"It's weird… even though his body was never found, it was all as if he was really dead," spoke Ling, "After racing alongside him for so long, then after a long and sudden disappearance… he comes back as our enemy…?"

"Then we must still meet with Bao Fu nonetheless. And hope that the new rise of power to Dreadnaught really isn't Fu Huo," said Kumiko.  
"My original objective in this mission was to retrieve back the blueprints. I guess now I have to do both that and find out about Bao Fu," said Ling Luan.

"There's not much reason to doubt that it is Fu Huo. All along his main goal was to use KYOKO to conquer all he desires and now if he were alive, he would have direct access to it from Dreadnaught. Unless…"

"You mean… a third pilot for KYOKO has been found? Is that… Is that possible?" wondered Kumiko.  
"It is just as possible as Fu Huo being alive," explained Hyuga.  
"By the way… I don't think it would be wise to start any commotion about it. Raide and the rest of Dreadnaught still see us as allies. This should come easier to us than we think," said Ling.

"Ling could be right. After all, they are headed to F5, which is very much further away from us," suggested Kumiko, "If Fu Huo was in charge of them then the first thing he'd certainly do is prepare to overthrow us in the racing scene. Besides… 'we' were the ones who… tried to killed him."

"I wonder what the princess would think of this…" said Ling.  
"It is best not to alarm her about it. She has already gone through much. It would be best to keep her as relaxed as possible," suggested Hyuga.

Meanwhile that evening, an underground drift show-off took place behind the scenes at the nearby D1 park track. Various competitors with various different vehicles made an appearance to either compete or spectate, though most of the competition had been forced to spectate due to the insurmountable results of certain two competitors.

Apart from the 180SX's, Silvia's, and Savanna RX-7's were two rather distinct vehicles from the same group representing the same team name. These two drivers came in the two rides; a yellow series 6 RX-7 FD3S, and a white NSX-R.  
The West and Central Generals of Zui Hou R's D Unit tore down the show during the evening, as the only two remaining on the track.

Stephen accelerated his FD3S into the next lap and flew at an angular direction with great velocity down the twist. The screaming rotary roared its way past the audience as they cheered and chanted in praise of the yellow RX-7 from Zui Hou.  
A short moment later, a great and soothing hum slowly began to approach the twist, moving in closer and closer. A bright white light shot out from the previous curve, lashing dust and smoke right into the sidelines and Minako began to fully accelerate.  
The NSX-R nearly started to crabwalk the straightaway, then swiftly dived into the twist at such an extreme angle as tires spun and smoke began to clear. In an instant, the humming noise quickly faded away into the distance.

Stephen continued further on the track set-up, and motioned his vehicle's rear from the outside over as his FD's front nose was almost literally staring down the apex, followed by Minako in the NSX-R at full speed into the corner, steering hard with a quick loss of throttle and using the momentum to send the vehicle into the drift.  
The NSX-R caught its way up to the RX-7, and the two Generals set themselves up for a twin drift…

Moments later, the two had slowly rolled in with the audience as the crowd cheered wildly for their efforts that evening. Stephen stood leaning on his FD makng himself busy chatting up with some ladies, as Minako stepped out of her car with a puzzled, yet shocked look on her face. She observed the crowd thoroughly, looking for the mysterious individual whom she had caught eye while she was drifting. However, it was only now that she had begun to remember it, as her concentration was absolute during the stunt.

People clapped and cheered on, as Minako looked toward them, observing keenly at a distant figure whom merely stood watching quietly and patiently among the bystanders. It was a young man whom appeared very familiar to Minako, having a face in which was forever engraved into her mind. The young man had dark brown hair, medium length that ran down past his ears and had fringes. He had a medium build and was a little tall and had a very familiar pair of sunglasses on. He wore a black leather jacket and some black slacks.

_Oh it can't be… Is that…? _

Minako did not blink for a long moment. Her face seemed really pale and cold as if she had just seen a ghost. "Hey what's wrong?" called out Stephen, noticing the strange look on Minako's face. She turned to glance at him, shaking her head, and then looked back into the crowd.  
The young man she thought she had seen was gone.

Minako shook her head once more and thought to herself whether she was hallucinating. It was probably another side effect of KYOKO, she thought. But it has never done something like this.  
_What s going on? _  
She held her palm into her head, as Stephen made his way past the other people to come check on her.  
"Princess, what's wrong?"

Minako looked down upon herself, eyes open wide as if she had just had a nightmare. "I… um, I don't feel well… I'm going home…" she explained.  
"Should I escort you?" offered Stephen.  
"It's okay… I can manage on my own…"  
"What did you see out there anyway?"  
"Nothing… maybe I'm just tired…"

After about an hour, the mountain pass of Route F5 slowly ran busy. Street racers had now occupied the place by ten o'clock, and the main treat came from none other than the Dreadnaught Racing Team.  
Their second stringers and trainees ran a few downhills and hillclimb runs alike, awaiting themselves some challengers from the locals. The wind was harsh and thunder pierced through the senses of the galleries.   
Near the sidelines were parked the high-ranking drivers of the group. There was Hokuto and his Pulsar, Raide and his S2000, and soon arrived the elevating presence of the Skyline prototype driven by Emperor Bao Fu. The 350GT passed through the tunnel section and cruised its way right back up and over at the starting point.  
The Skyline parked beside the other cars, though it could hardly blend in as it had such an untamed and unseen aura surrounding its presence. The door opened, and Bao Fu slowly stepped out of the 350GT, dressed in a coat along with his mask.  
The weather became colder, yet all was dry as Bao Fu made his way to greet Raide and the others.

"Running well tonight, sir?" asked Raide politely.  
"Sure. Though I haven't seen anything spectacular tonight," commented Bao.  
"Well, hopefully sir, the local champion will notice us as come to us. Our settlement here is merely a front to lure them out," claimed Raide.

"I'm not going to wait here all night," argued Bao, "Go and find me a worthy opponent,"

Hokuto then briefly interrupted with a suggestion, "Um, excuse me sir, but there might be an opponent who might be worthy of your time, here at F5," he announced. "A woman named Kanae. If she isn't worth your speed, she is still rather attractive, hehe… maybe you can…"

"I'm not here to waste my time on hookers," said Bao Fu aggressively, "I am here to demonstrate the power of AYUMI and cast the first wave of fear into this god-forsaken motorsport you call street racing."

"She's not a whore. Trust me, she was a runner up in the last tournament too!"explained Hokuto, who desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of the woman named Kanae.  
"Is there anyone else?" wondered Raide.  
"Um, not that I know of. Kanae is apparently one of F5's fastest,"

Several minutes have past, and Bao Fu had lost patience. He slowly walked over to his car and reached for the door. By then, a distant engine noise could be heard coming from the opposite direction, which was the route upwards to the provincal area surrounding F5. This hurling sound caught Bao Fu's attention for a moment.

Vrrrrrrmmm…!

_It's an SR20 turbo… hm… well so what… _

A pearl aqua Sileighty with a strawberry-faced conversion had soon arrived at the scene, hissing and growling at the crowd as it slowly rolled by near the starting point. Various ornaments and small little stuffed animals sat along the dashboard and Bao quickly thought to himself that it must be a female driver.

"There she is!" announced Hokuto, "That's Kanae!"  
"This… 180SX is the best of F5?" asked Bao, "There is nothing here that compares to AYUMI after all,"

"You might wanna give her a chance, Master Bao. It's not the car that's important, is the woman's skills," suggested Raide.  
"I'll go and talk to her for you," volunteered Hokuto.

Kanae slowly and shyly stepped out of her vehicle, observing the scenery that was taking place. She nervously looked around and witnessed a group who were strangers to F5, as well as strangers to her. Hokuto had then slowly approached her and greeted her, "Um… good evening. You are Kanae?"  
"Uh…yes," replied Kanae softly.  
"You have come here to race, have you not? Well I do not want to waste your time, but I have an opponent who has heard of your incredible talents and achievements and wants to challenge you," explained Hokuto.

"I can make challenges for myself in person," interrupted Bao Fu, who intimidatedly walked up to the conversation impatiently, wishing to challenge the local champion. "I do not need you to do it for me,"  
"Um… okay, sorry sir," apologized Hokuto.

Kanae looked up onto the Emperor Bao Fu. She gave him her usual puppy-dog beady-eyed look and could not speak a word. She did not feel very comfortable, as Bao's mask expressed no emotion whatsoever. On the other hand, Bao observed Kanae, but only for a short moment. It seemed that he had already made up his mind and just by glancing at her, it was clear that he was not about to treat her like she was on his level.

"I am Emperor Bao Fu of Dreadnaught R. I already know who you are. They say your are the best along this course, are you not?" introduced Bao.  
"Um… I am unsure…" replied Kanae.  
"Then if you do not mind, let us find out, shall we?" persisted Bao.  
"Okay…um… yes…" Kanae looked down upon herself shyly and began to ask, "How much wage?"  
"Twenty-five large. How 'bout that?" suggested Bao, "Can you handle it?"  
"That's fine. What are your conditions?"

Bao Fu tucked his hands in his pocket and began to think. At last, an idea had struck his head.  
To make things more interesting, he suggested, "How about a sudden-death outrun? You are familiar with this are you not?"

"Yes, but that style of battle is not suited to this course as there is a hillclimb and downhill section," explained Kanae.

"Okay then, how about this; you speed ahead while I tail behind. If I am unable to pass you, you win. If I do, then I win. Is that okay with you?" said Bao.

_Is he serious? Does he plan on winning that way? Maybe this is just his way of analyzing the course before he really turns things up? _  
"Um… I guess that's possible… But don't you think…"  
"…it is unfair?" asked Bao, "I like to defeat my opponents as disadvantaged as I could possibly do it. That way, I can show them just how hopeless they are in reality…"

Reiko stood on the balcony, staring at the dark clouded sky that continued to conceal the moon as lightning flashed across the night. She leaned on the sliding door, arms crossed and thought to herself. Moments later, her husband Fao walked in to greet her and ask her to return inside to shelter from the turbulent weather.  
They walked inside, as Fao began to speak in a soft yet serious voice, "You've heard about tonight, haven't you?"  
"About F5? Yes, of course. But it is none of our business," commented Reiko.  
"Oh okay. I just thought it would be in the best interest of Bu Xia De to survey this battle. A storm is brewing up, and it is coming from the Dreadnaughts. It is only a matter of time before they settle toward you and your crew," guessed Fao. "Should my sister lose tonight, they will definitely come for you and the others,"

"And hasn't the D Unit taken any action about this new situation?" wondered Reiko.  
"Why are you so concerned about Zui Hou R? You guys no longer have any business with them. You should really try and act on your own, without any input from them,"  
"I'm not saying we should work together with Zui Hou," explained Reiko, "In fact, we still consider them as our enemy. However, if we are to keep a clear shot on either side of us, we must not let any other obstacles get in between us."

Fao shrugged, "You act like you still have a chance against them. So be it. But at least be ready to defend your team once the Dreadnaughts aim toward you."  
"And you're acting like you are still in the racing business," backed up Reiko, "You're not going to lend us a hand, are you?"  
"Hmm… no. Although it is rather interesting to me, I do not want to get myself fully involved. Besides, I would not dare take my car to a mountain pass, or even the track for that matter,"

Reiko continued, "Anyway, to get to the point, we can take on the Dreadnaughts by ourselves. I'll warn Jeni and Sly, yet it is not like such a small threat would worry Alex,"  
Fao grinned slightly, and said, "You are not only up against Gallard Raide. I hear the Dreadnaughts have acted under a new lead. Bao Fu, as he is called, and there are rumours of that individual possessing a new unknown street weapon. They say it's the most lethal vehicle to ever be used on the street to date,"  
"Not while my Spirit R still has a drop of gasoline it ain't," bragged Reiko.

The couple had then decided to take a short walk to their home garage. Loud howling noises could be heard from outside due to the harsh wind. Not even their own footsteps across the marble tiles could be heard around the house.  
Fao and Reiko had stepped into the garage. There lay their everyday activity family car, an AMG E55. Next to it, was none other than a titanium gray RX-7 Spirit R.

"You haven't changed the settings since then, haven't you?" asked Fao.  
"No… not since that battle with Chuan Fu Huo," admitted Reiko, "Though it is specifically modified to racing at Route H3."  
"Route H3 can still be as unpredictable, even for the local champions. The weather can really change the attitude of the entire course itself…"  
"My car's spring rate has been set on my own as well as the new shocks. I have just recently replaced the superslicks and I…"  
"Hold it… your car isn't set for Route H3. It's been set for your team circuit track," explained Fao.  
"Huh? So what?"  
"Your aerodynamic settings are from the last annual competition, am I right?" continued Fao. "Listen, I am not too sure how you were defeated by Chuan Fu Huo, but he did use my sister's car after all. She has a different set-up from you; actually, her ride is less stable. Her car is more tuned for the street compared to yours. If you want, I will ask her for some assistance after her battle… She told me something about a special brake and suspension setting combination she learned from a certain friend…"  
"So Kanae did not fully customize her vehicle on her own? Is that what you're trying to say?"

_I do not understand… my modifications are state of the art compared to Kanae's… But it is true, my style is track battle after all… But what would minor changes in settings matter? With the right skill, one can adapt and correct it's own errors on road. _  
Reiko had no comment. Her pride somehow did not want to rely on even Kanae's help. She stared at her RX-7's bonnet, staring at her reflection.  
_Kanae, please don't lose… _


	50. Sixth Gear: The New Recruit

ACT 4 – 4000RPM 'New Recruit'

Bao Fu sat within the 350GT, fitting on the helmet system, activating the AYUMI. The engine started and Bao began to rev the engine softly. He gave Kanae a little signal, telling her that he was ready.  
Turning up the music, (_ 'Duty (Remix)' – Ayumi Hamasaki_) and rolling up his windows, Bao Fu focused on forward, not letting himself be distracted by anything.  
The system had already shown Bao the outcome of the battle. The rear wing began to adjust its angle by itself in response to the system AYUMI's controls.

At the very precise moment of Kanae's launch in her RPS13, the 350GT shortly followed up to the most accurate inch. The Skyline aggressively moved swiftly directly behind the Sileighty.  
Even from the beginning take-off, it seemed that Bao Fu could have already destroyed Kanae as the 350GT's power had quickly flaunted its power. Bao Fu could not hold back, though he was able to keep up his strategy of staying behind.

The first corner, Bao geared down to third only just before Kanae had done as if he already knew that she would try exactly the same. Kanae continued along, trying not to glance at her rear view for a second. Though this time, she was out to try something different. The Sileighty dragged its way to the S-curve as Kanae began to release the throttle rather than braking, however, she held in the clutch as well as tapping the throttle to create a quick burst through the revs. Kanae was able to meet the corner's exit at an angle to meet the next turn.

Bao Fu laughed at his situation. He knew it all too perfectly. _I see… those settings you have… I figured you'd try something like that… _  
He began to try and push Kanae, increasing his pace and nearly touching the Sileighty's rear. _I know exactly where you got that! _  
AYUMI had shown Bao many of Kanae's points of interest, such as how she was trying to exploit the 350GT's weakness.  
_Haha… this isn't your ordinary Skyline…! _

Kanae instantly strayed to the inside; assuming Bao would have no chance taking a vehicle like his and tackle the outside. _What's the deal with him? How can he predict all of my moves as well as match every one of them? Could that helmet be…?_  
She tried to make one last effort to do something unpredictable. She knew exactly what waits in the next corner.

The Sileighty suddenly jerked to one side and then rear lights flashed as the vehicle suddenly began to skid at an almost fifty-degree angle along the straightaway. _Let's see you copy this! _

Bao Fu was not surprised at all. However, as unexpected as the move was, he continued on and swayed from the outside to the inside with almost little effort, sending the 350GT right behind the Sileighty.  
But as soon as Bao caught a glimpse of Kanae's taillights, it had already been preparing to skid out for the next hairpin. _That was good. You're much better. I am impressed. _  
He already saw the path beyond Kanae and was already preparing a step ahead.  
However, Kanae's last action had successfully widened the gap a little, giving just a slight bit of hope.

Meanwhile, the West and Central Generals have just departed from the small racetrack at the park area and headed out to the main highway areas, on their way back to the city. Minako continued along as many thoughts had still continued to haunt her. Lights strolled past her view as she was crusing gently in her car, alongside Stephen's. _That cannot be him… It just can't…_

Minako slowly overtook a few cars and switched lanes. Her steering was smooth and light, using only one hand to hold the wheel. _I have been so used to having him gone… But do I want it to be him?_

Moments later, Minako noticed lights flashing behind her. She realized that there were two cars high-beaming her and Stephen along the highway. Without thought, she blinked back and fully accelerated forward with Stephen doing the same. Slamming into fourth gear, Minako carefully switched lanes again, passing groups of cars. However, the Supra who had just challenged her quickly sped up and took the lead, as if almost overpowering the NSX-R.

Stephen had his hands caught up against an R33 Skyline as the two of them had their own battle to settle. Minako focused on her opponent, as the little orb on her wheel had emitted a slight glow. The headset retracted out of behind the seat's headrest and latched on to Minako's head like a crown. The thin and almost invisible visor came down and clamped onto her forehead and Minako did not take her eye off the Supra. She slammed into fifth gear and continued on ahead, maneuvering her car delicately in between the cars.

The FD swerved into the opposite lane and stormed its way past the oncoming cars from the other side. It seemed a much faster pace, as Stephen would not have to sway behind the cars, but rather avoid them passing along. He geared up to fifth and strived to reach top speed against the R33 who stayed on the other lane where the cars go his direction.

Minako did not let up the fight against the Supra and its awesome power, though her NSX-R had not been modified for highway battles. She kept one hundred percent focus on the enemy, reaching sixth gear and swaying from lane-to-lane avoiding cars. A slight glow emitted from the little orb once again. Data continued to feed into Minako's brain, as KYOKO manually manipulated the car's settings onboard, tampering with the gear ratios and default power output. The shift points have been altered and the ratios have gone from closer to wider, while implanting the shortest possible route and distance of the easiest path taken to reach her opponent – regardless of the risks.

Without much thought, Minako focused on an opening between two cars, which cuts a shorter distance between her and the Supra. She fully accelerated, then suddenly swerved her vehicle straight past in between the two cars just before the gap could close up. Taking full advantage of the NSX-R's agility and lightness, Minako managed to position herself as desired to the exact point with the help of the KYOKO system. Out of from the two vehicles she had just passed, Minako had approached a number of vehicles in her way in the next few meters. However, she was shown a slight gap under the huge trailer truck, which also drew close by. She looked on ahead and saw her opponent also being stalled by the traffic. Through instinct, Minako swerved her car straight beneath the gap under the huge trailer and shot up the slip lane. Now with fewer vehicles in front of her, Minako could fully accelerate forward, leaving her opponent behind stranded with all the other traffic…

The tunnels of F5 were seemingly eerie with a deadly ambience as usual. Though knowing the entire route like the back of her hand, Kanae continued further at a much tighter pace than usual. It seemed almost impossible to outrun the monster behind her. _My only chance is… the hidden shortcut along the tunnels…_  
Kanae jolted her car away from the inside to the outside to fling dust behind the opponent in desperation. However, the drive system within Bao Fu's helmet continued to provide him an accurate detail and vast calculations on what was taking place in the battle, even through the dust.

Bao Fu continued hastily, taking full advantage of the boost. _You have no chance. Are you really going to use the shortcuts? _  
He continued to stay behind and wait for the right moment. Despite his overconfidence, Bao Fu was still in control. To make his victory as stunning as possible, an idea had momentarily struck his mind.  
AYUMI locked on to the Sileighty. Bao Fu then suddenly had his lights shut off.  
He laughed hideously, plunging he and his car straight into the darkness that awaits Kanae…

The Sileighty slowed down slightly, as Kanae tried to focus on where she could find the alternate tunnel route leading to the shorter path to the exit. She searched desperately, hoping to see the slight opening. She had slowly begun to notice that despite the darkness she cleared with her headlights ahead, she could see absolutely nothing in her rear view mirror. However, she could still hear the fearsome noise of another engine in play.

For the first time in a long while, Kanae had begun to feel great fear in her own home course. She continued to scan the walls as she drove past at medium pace. At long last, she had found the alternate route and without any doubts, fully accelerated into the next section.

Kanae had now greatly increased her speed and had finally lost a bit of panic. She zoomed forward, gearing up to fifth, then glanced at her mirror again. Nothing.  
Looking forward again, Kanae had begun to notice something strikingly strange – dust seemed to have been slightly kicking back in front of her from a distance from as far as her headlights could focus.

In an instant, lights had suddenly switched on at that distance, slightly lighting up further beyond Kanae's path. She focused her eyes on the object and realized that the lights from far away were the taillights from the 350GT. _Oh my… What is going on?_  
She drove on in shock, as she continued to stare at her opponent, dusting off in front of her and soon overpowering the rest of the section, eventually leaving her behind.  
_I guess this means… I have lost…? _

Knowing of the battle's inevitable result, Kanae had continued at a moderate pace, following her opponent until the tunnel's exit. The storm had seemed to cease and the two vehicles parked along the side of the route, ending the battle. As nervous as she was, Kanae slowly stepped out of her vehicle to congratulate the winner. However, she had one problem – having not expected to lose, Kanae did not have the money to pay the loser's debt.

"I guess… you ruined me," mutterted Kanae.  
Bao Fu leaned against his car, as the soft breeze fiddled his coat and stood by without emotion.  
"You… where did you learn to tune such a car?" he asked.  
"Um… I had a friend help me… He's…"  
"I thought so," interrupted Bao Fu, just before she could finish.

Kanae had to find a way to break him the news. She walked up to him shyly, struggling to look him in the eye. "Um… there is a slight problem…"  
"What? You don't have the money?" guessed Bao correctly.  
"Um… yes… I'm sorry… I…"

Bao Fu stepped up and whipped his coat about. "You fool. Your own overconfidence had brought you to this situation. Now what are you to do?"  
Kanae stood silently, as the victor was scolding her.  
After a short silence, Bao Fu grinned softly and spoke, "I guess you'll just have to earn it, won't you?"

A big shock emerged from Kanae's face expression. She was rather horrified yet stunned at the idea. However, once again, she was speechless. "W-What do you mean…? How do you think… I should earn it?" _Geez, why does everyone think I'm that kind of person?_

"Oh relax. I'm not going to let you earn it **that** way…" laughed Bao.  
"Oh…phew…" sighed Kanae in relief.  
"You're a lovely girl and all… but I have better plans for you," continued Bao, "It is not like you have a choice anyway. You are to join with me and drive as a racer under Dreadnaught R!"

"I have no other options… do I?" murmured Kanae.  
"…No. Unless you wanna do things the 'other' way…"  
"I don't think my skills… I mean, driving skills would mean much to you… after tonight's performance," admitted Kanae.  
"That's not my problem. You'll just have to manage. However, I might have a way… to ensure us victory, no matter who does it for us. You'll see soon enough. Our next target is Bu Xia De!" announced Bao Fu.

_Bu Xia De? That means… I'll be facing my sister-in-law's crew… This Bao Fu is really no joke…_

Bao Fu walked up closer to Kanae and offered his hand, "What do you say?"  
Without having time to look back and rethink, Kanae accepted his offer. "I need a better job anyway…"

"Then it is settled. Here is my card. Use it to contact Dreadnaught. We will attack as soon as possible. Like tomorrow! We shall come for Bu Xia De then."  
"So soon?" wondered Kanae. However, there was also something else she had been meaning to find out from him. It was the most obvious thing to ask, though she had not come up with the courage to do so until now.

"Um… sir," spoke Kanae softly, "Why… do you wear a mask?"  
"Haha… it is simple," explained Bao, "I want my opponents to keep guessing. It's an even bigger sting not knowing who just destroyed you,"

Kanae did not seem to understand Bao Fu's concept. But it was clear that he was very focused on establishing his dominance as much as possible, even down to the way he presents himself.  
But so it was to be, Kanae had now been recruited by the Emperor of Dreadnaught R, serving Bao Fu as one of the elite racers under his command…


	51. Sixth Gear: Signs of War

ACT 5 – 5000RPM 'Signs of War'

The KYOKO System – a program designed to assist a driver significantly through a situation by feeding vast amounts of calculated information on every condition directly to the driver's mind. A system designed to maintain the driver's focus at a maximum percentage to a point in which elminates all distractions and fears of the inexperienced driver, which however, causes great fatigue and mental stress. Its sole purpose is to turn the driver into the ultimate road weapon. Amidst the tide of the three racing superpowers in the region, Bu Xia De, Dreadnaught and Zui Hou R, there are currently two vessels that represent each of their own concepts into the road to establish their ultimate dominance – the NSX-R, and the 350GT…

At a time that ignores past legends and legacies alike, the future is due to be written by the warriors of the road in this generation. The local heroes and heroines of Route D1's curtains have been closed, due to Fukada Kumiko's retirement and Chuan Fu Huo's untimely death, the locals now being overthrown by the lone champion, Koda Minako, while C4 remains unconquered and F5's best had already been subdued, it was only a matter of time until the storm of Bao Fu's all new Dreadnaught had finally hit Route H3 – the Bu Xia De home course.  
While limited in funds and resources, as well as the increasing lack of knowledge on his current adversaries, Hyuga, the Emperor of Zui Hou R stood by and remained inactive while the band of Street Elite drivers of Bu Xia De prepare for an incoming home invasion.

The next evening was brightly lit as Bu Xia De members littered the sections of Route H3, in preparation for the coming of the storm. Alex and Reiko sat at the starting point of the inbound section, while Sly, Jeni and Ling Luan spectated at their own individual sections of the course, as well as helped confirm of the sections being ready for racing. Compared to the conditions previously, the weather seemed rather calm.

The night was rather young, it was 9:30PM in the evening and at last, the Dreadnaught corps has finally signaled their arrival. From the horizon, the cars lights could be seen making their way along the outbound section, cruising past the rest of the galleries. The first car was no doubt their leader's ride, the silver Skyline 350GT, followed by an ever familiar strawberry-faced Sileighty. Along the rest of the crew came a black S2000 and a Pulsar GtiR.

Reiko awaited the arrival of her enemy, standing by her FD3S fearsomely without emotion. The roads were serenaded by the theme of Bao Fu (_ 'Duty'_ – Ayumi Hamasaki) as they climbed up to meet their target. The pack of wolves parked their vehicles opposite the Bu Xia De Street Elite.

_So this is their new weapon…_ Reiko stood in awe, yet also surprised at the sight of one of her other opponents, her very own sister in law. Bao Fu stepped out of the vehicle at precisely the same moment his colleagues did. Wasting no time, he approached Reiko and Alex and offered a handshake.

"I suppose you already know what's going down tonight, considering all this preparation," Bao Fu cut to the chase.  
"We here at Bu Xia De welcome you to Route H3, as well as your own defeat," began Reiko.  
"That's the same thing that the locals at F5 said. Now, they all race for me," bragged Bao Fu, "Which is what I am about to get to right now. This isn't just going to be a simple race,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Reiko.  
"It might not be clear to you, but our goals are not merely just supreme dominance over all courses. In fact, there is only one way that this might be possible," explained Bao.  
"Go on,"  
"Just like I've accomplished at F5, should my team member of my choosing defeat you, then you shall declared defeat and surrender your allegiance to me and the Dreadnaught faction. Basically, if you lose, you have to race for me as one of Dreadnaught's own drivers at any time and any opponent of my choice. But if we lose, you get to keep the loser's car."

Reiko was a little shaken by the conditions and stipulations. However, she did not want to turn down any challenge, not just for the sake of her team, but also her own. "Don't you think that sounds a little unfair? We are to lay our whole team on the line, yet all you got to lose is one car?"

"Well what else do you want? These are the only conditions we race in. You can ask for anything more, as long as your whole crew is ready to race for us when you lose," negotiated Bao Fu.

Alex had enough of the conversation and had momentarily decided to step in. Like Bao Fu, he saw this as an opportunity to expand their assets. "How about we make this a battle for superiority? One race, whoever wins claims ownership over the loser! If we defeat you, Dreadnaught will race for Bu Xia De!"

This seemed to be a perfect opportunity for Kanae, should Bao Fu lose the night's battle. She had always wanted to join up with Bu Xia De and had been a long time follower and fan for quite some time. She hoped for her own team to lose. Alex had radioed his other colleagues to inform them of the new deal.  
On the other hand, Raide and Hokuto had no choice but to rest their fate on the hands of Emperor Bao Fu.

"So which one of you is brave enough to step up against us?" asked Bao arrogantly.  
"I'm right in front of you," announced Reiko.  
"Hey, are you sure about this, Rei?" asked Alex.  
"Don't worry. I'm much different now. I'm in the best shape for racing as I've ever been,"  
"Jeni and Sly trust you with everything they have. In that case, so do I. They have agreed with those conditions, but I never said that you were racing. You'd better shape up and break your losing streak," told Alex.

"I know what's on the line," claimed Reiko, "I am ready, who am I facing?"

Bao Fu stepped back and grinned. He walked over to one of his members, signaling to his enemy that he was not the one to step up this time.  
"My dear, now is your chance to prove yourself," Bao Fu placed his hand softly on Kanae's shoulder, "You guessed it, you're up against her," Bao pointed Reiko out to her.  
"M-me…?" replied Kanae in shock. It was one race in which she would rather not compete. It was so unexpected, as Kanae counted on Bao Fu racing the whole time.

"You don't have a choice. You'd be wise to remember that you are mine now," continued Bao Fu.  
As nervous as she was, Kanae could not say anything. She felt so weak compared to Bao. Weak and helpless against him, she slowly opened the door to her vehicle.

"Hold it," cut Bao sharply, as he reached into his car's trunk. He pulled out an odd looking helmet, similar to his own, yet the design was slightly different. "Put this on," he said, as he slowly made his way back to Kanae.

"What is this?" she wondered.  
"Have it on during this battle. That way, I can communicate to you during this battle through my own drive system with my helmet. To ensure your victory in this battle, I will be monitoring your techniques and provide you with some support,"

Kanae fitted the helmet on. It was dark bronze in colour and almost round in shape. There seemed to be three sections, the two sides and the central skull. The helmet only covered most of her face and the back of her head, as her mouth was still exposed to allow more air passage, as her hair hung down from the back. Bao Fu helped her switch it on.  
The view was clear inside the apparatus of the helmet and Kanae was ready to go.

Bao Fu then made his way to his own vehicle and began to operate on the terminal from his helmet.  
Shutting his door, he began to communicate to Kanae via the helmet system.

"Can you hear me, Kanae?" asked Bao softly.  
"Um…yes. It's all clear," replied Kanae.  
"We are linked closely by this device, I can see everything you do. And I can tell you, it is not a very bad view from here!"  
"Um… excuse me?"  
"Uh, nevermind. Just focus on the race. I'll provide you with some help, since you screwed up your last race,"  
"Just don't do anything to distract me then,"

The Sileighty lined up next to the Spirit R, as Alex stood in between then to begin the countdown. For Reiko, this would be the race of her life. She continued to rev the engine madly, focusing on nothing but what lies ahead. However, this battle did not mean anything to Kanae. She could go with either winning or losing, which could very well affect her motivation in the race.

"Go!" Alex yelled, sealing his own fate.

The powerful Spirit R shot wildly from starting point with such torque as tyres screeched insanely followed by the RPS13, which followed closely right beside. It did not take long for Reiko to overpower her opponent slightly. Second out of first, then soon into third, neither driver was anything short of precision. With everything on the line, there was not a better time for Reiko to give her absolute best. Her techniques have also seemed to have a change, as she was braking less and entered faster.

Kanae was already struggling to keep up, realizing that the night's race would not be something she could get lazy on. Being overwhelmed by her sister-in-law's new abilities, Kanae had been prone to mistakes during the first section.  
"What are you doing?" spoke Bao Fu through the comm. device.  
"She's a lot better than I thought… I don't know if…"  
"Oh don't be a fool. You are going to win, because I say so!"

Not only was Reiko powerful on the straightaways, she was also aggressive on the turn-ins, not allowing Kanae much room for attack. Reiko was in top form.  
_What's happened to you Kanae? Havin' a bit of road rust now, are we? You could do better than this!_

Reiko was no longer paying attention to her rear-view and flew along the course, diving into each corner with such velocity that once Kanae had blinked through a corner, the FD was gone. Kanae pulled off an extreme e-brake drift around the twisting bend, then gearing her vehicle in position to meet back with her opponent.

"This isn't the best you can do. Don't give me this crap now. Do you know how much she is leading you?" yelled Bao Fu.  
"I'm sorry,"

Kanae pressed on the throttle a little harder. Though not allowing her to pick up speed, she was faced by another sharp blind turn. With much understeering and swerving to the outside, Kanae had once again widened the gap a little further between her and her opponent.  
Only a portion of the FD's taillights could be seen from the distance.

Meanwhile back at the starting point, Alex had received data on the current race. He had been receiving updates on each section as they pass along, as others surveyed the conditions and tried to predict the outcome. _I see you've really brought your game up, Reiko… That's good to see. Come on, do it for the elites! You must come back not only as a winner, but with the rest of Dreadnaught at our disposal!_

Raide made his way quickly to see the Emperor. His lack of faith caused him and Hokuto a bit of panic, as he began to knock on his window.  
"Master Bao! Are you sure about this?"  
"Don't worry… I will make sure of it. Even if I have to step in myself!" claimed Bao Fu.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just relax. I'll find a way…!" said the Emperor in a slight state of rage, "Kanae… what are you thinking? Hurry up and catch her!"

Reiko's throttle, braking and shifting techniques and combinations were finely in tune with her style. With such precision, she did not think of anything else but the goal. She continued along further with e-brake drifts and skidding, while expressing her dominance on the straightaways.  
However, there was one thing that Reiko has yet to master, though had already learned by Kanae.  
Using her vehicle's raw capabilities, Reiko had lacked the mastery of controlling her vehicle's center of gravity. It was exactly why, for the last few sections, Kanae has had sight of many openings for her to take a chance. Although Kanae could have put in a lot more into the battle, there was one thing that both Bao Fu and Reiko had noticed about her during the battle.

"I expected you to try something like that," claimed Bao Fu, "You're more foolish than I thought. You've been holding back all this time!"

Kanae did not reply. She continued on, keeping up with Reiko, but at the same time, keeping just a slight distance.

"It is a good thing that I have planned for this situation," said Bao, "Whether you want us to lose or not, it's out of your hands! And I'll show you just what I mean!"  
"What…are you talking about?"

Kanae continued on, matching Reiko along the curves, yet still trying to keep up along the short straightaways. She cleared the S-curves like a breeze, knowing Reiko was already giving it one hundred percent and still was not as fast as she was supposed to be.  
At the same precise moment, a mild glow suddenly emitted from inside the apparatus in Kanae's helmet.

"W-what's going on?" asked Kanae.

The Sileighty dived into the corner, almost hitting the FD3S as Kanae had almost lost control of her own actions. Back at the starting point, Bao Fu remained in his vehicle, as he secretly spent his time operating on his helmet system, taking a set of keys out from his glovebox, and wiring it directly into the system. He began to work on his plan, as he started to upload a certain program directly to Kanae's drive system using the link between the helmet devices.

"What are you doing…? Master Bao…!" Kanae yelled in confusion.  
Soon, some data appeared on-screen displaying a set of text;

'SYSTEM AYUMI – DOWNLOADING…'

"Answer me! Master Bao… what are you doing?" cried Kanae. She pressed on the throttle a little harder, gearing up to fourth. Within moments, vast amounts of information was displayed and fed directly to Kanae. Catching sight of Reiko's FD made her tenser, yet more focused. Just by looking at it suddenly made her feel strange.

The Sileighty continued along the S curves, almost going at a straight line, while nearly closing the gap on Reiko's FD. Kanae wanted to tap the brakes, however, there was something else in her mind that did not allow her to do so. Slamming into fifth, Kanae did not slow down at all.  
She locked on to the Spirit R, her eyes reflected a slight glow emitted from the helmet.  
_Oh my… this program is…! Oh no… _

Kanae set her sights firmly at her opponent, steering more aggressively as more precisely than she had ever done, not only in this battle, but also out of all her experiences.  
Matching Reiko's turn-ins and skidding with even more velocity, Kanae had a quick glimpse of just how fast and how close she was to her opponent's car.  
She had begun to experience a lot of stress, and a little bit of panic, not knowing why she had been going so fast without even realizing it. Her hesitations were gone, Kanae continued to apply the pressure on Reiko.

"Master Bao…! Please… stop it! Stop it!"

With nothing but victory in his mind, Bao Fu continued to rig the situation on his own, forcing the system to push Kanae to the infinity level. Relentlessly, he forced Kanae to endure and suffer the deep agony with the AYUMI System.

Kanae did not hold anything back, while struggling within herself to regain control. The pressure was too much for her to handle. She began to breathe heavily, as her abilities have seemingly started to increase significantly. Her potential has now been unlocked for that short moment; Kanae tapped the brakes while at such a high speed. Using the sudden shift of weight, the rear of her vehicle began to skid as a response to the jolt at the front.

"I beg you, Master Bao! Stop it! Please!" Kanae continued to cry out helplessly.  
But it was too late. The system had pierced deeply into Kanae's head, toying with her mind. She continued to experience great stress, while inadvertedly attacking her opponent. AYUMI had quickly showed her just how her opponent is to be defeated, before Kanae had mindlessly jerked her car around dangerously, and almost hitting Reiko's car very closely.

The Sileighty was now drifting so close to the guardrails at such speed and angle, causing Kanae a lot of panic, yet the system did not allow her to hold back any further and suppressed her fear.  
Kanae screamed helplessly. The Sileighty and Spirit R were side by side just before the next hairpin.

Kanae screamed once more, as tears ran down her cheeks and began to cough violently. She turned in hard, almost without taking notice of the other car, even before her opponent could do so herself. The Sileighty positioned its front fender almost directly at the nose of the FD3S, disrupting Reiko greatly and not allowing her to go any forward.

"Ugh…!" groaned Kanae. Her car began to skid at the same time blocking her opponent from utilizing maximum speed. Just when she thought she was about to lose it, she countersteered the car almost half a second before she even saw the exit and set her vehicle back into position. The Sileighty was now a portion ahead of the FD.

Reiko observed in shock, as her opponent pulled up in front of her, not slowing down for the next turn. _Something's wrong… What's happening to Kanae? _  
The Sileighty took a much better line, at a much greater speed, almost without having to slow down. Reiko continued to watch in horror at the strange occurance within her opponent's vehicle. To stunned to go any further, Reiko did not give up the fight. With the attempt to use her own tricks against her, Reiko followed Kanae's line strategy very closely.

Kanae saw her opponent right behind her, as the evil program responded to this and she quickly motioned her vehicle and jerked it sideways, pulling the e-brake. The Sileighty then began to skate the straightaway at almost a ninty degree angle, slowing down, yet also blocking her opponent, causing Reiko to suddenly brake. The Sileighty almost crabwalked the straight; it was a double-edged move, with the intent of both blocking her opponent as well as setting up for the turn. Reiko slammed the brakes wildly, taking care not to collide with Kanae's car.

The Sileighty continued into the corner, while the FD had to waste time picking up speed and understeered.

"That's it! Keep going!" laughed Bao hideously.

Kanae had her sights set forward and nothing else. She continued with such incredible pace, even as her opponent continued to apply as much pressure as possible. The poor girl continued to cry out helplessly, shooting through the final section of Route H3.  
"I… I… will… defeat… my opponent!" muttered Kanae.

Unable to predict Kanae's actions, Reiko had given up following her lead. However, she felt all within herself that she had not blown it all just yet. She knew exactly how the final curve was to be taken. _This is it. My last chance… my only chance. If I don't make this, then I haven't made anything out of all these years! _

Reiko accelerated madly, moving over to the opposite lane. Utilizing as much as her car's power as possible, she was able to gain on the Sileighty slowly but surely just before the last curve.  
The Sileighty once again initiated a long drift ahead of the FD, but Reiko turned from the outside into the inside, first braking then turning in with her car's grip. Almost clipping the inside, Reiko fought her way through the apex, as Kanae continued to slide…

Almost out of the corner, the FD gained way more and more next to the Sileighty. It was clear that Reiko was about to exit at a speed greater than her opponent. Though suddenly, Kanae had noticed her opponent's quick comeback, and jerked her vehicle once again, as soon as she gained back some grip and turned into the inside, cutting off Reiko short and almost pinning her to the side just before Reiko could accelerate past.  
The Sileighty then began to lose traction again, as Reiko slowed down, while Kanae spun out and slid into the finish, followed by the FD with such a short distance of mere inches away…

"It looks like we know who clearly won this battle," announced Bao Fu, calling out to Alex insultingly, as he began to drive off in his 350GT, leaving the rest of the Bu Xia De members in the dust. He continued along the course to meet with the racers of the battle, at the end of the route.  
The 350GT ploughed through H3, giving the crowds another reason to stare in awe.

Several moments later, the door of the Sileighty slowly opened, and Kanae limped out of her car, leaving the helmet behind. At the same moment, the 350GT had soon came around and parked near both cars briefly taking a stop. Bao Fu stepped out of his car, as Kanae crawled helplessly toward him, crying and struggling in all her agony.  
Bao looked down upon her, as she met on all fours, weeping and coughing before his feet.

"Why… why… why did you have to…?" sobbed Kanae as she continued to cough her lungs out.

Bao Fu could not look at her. _You look so pitiful… _  
However, deep down inside him, he contemplated on whether he should help her up or not. _I've been trying to rid myself of my gentle nature nowadays… _  
Yet, the cold and heartless Emperor somehow felt the sincerity to apologise, "I'm sorry for what I did…"  
Bao Fu bobbed down, and reached for her chin and held her up, looking right at her face. "…But trust me… in the end… it's all gonna be worth it,"

The Emperor then stood up, turning his back on his guinea pig and made his way over to the loser of the match. He arrogantly stood forth, looking on at Reiko, who merely leaned onto her vehicle, speechless and motionless.  
"That was quite a show. However, I do not treat this as a joke, and neither do you. But I gotta give you credit," applauded Bao insultingly.  
"I guess… it's over for us. A deal is a deal after all. Please spare us the shame by holding back the insults," muttered Reiko.

"Oh don't think of it as a bad thing," cheered up Bao, "Believe me when I say, this is also what you want,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have a certain objective that both of us seem to share. Our merge has come out from it's own territories. Both Dreadnaught and Bu Xia De are to come together and unite against our own true enemy,"  
"Our…enemy?" wondered Reiko.  
"Yes, our enemy," explained Bao Fu, "The most bothersome and formidable enemy that we could ever have on our road to street racing supremacy – Zui Hou R!"


	52. Sixth Gear: War Briefing

ACT 6 – 6000RPM 'War Briefing'

Twelve days have passed; the legends of the past, present and future come together into one epic battle in accordance to one man's ideal. Aware of their odds being outnumbered two to one, many of Zui Hou had already taken notice toward the new threat. Racing is a sport. Road racing is an illegal sport. But what was to take place was to be known as a 'war'. On one hand, lies the steadily growing power of the new Bu Xia De and Dreadnaught R alliance lead by Emperor Bao Fu – the Super Dreadnaught. The other opposition lies the ever concealing Zui Hou R and the Shireishou Divine Unit Generals.

Hyuga had called in the remaining of the few elite as well as the currently active Divine Unit Generals in a brief meeting down at the headquarters that afternoon. He stood at the podium, in front of the announcer's booth located along the track, overlooking the starting grid where all the members had stood to listen to the Emperor's announcement.  
However, most participants were more student racers and learner drivers, as the rest were consisted of mechanics rather than active drivers. Not all of the organization was actually blind of the incoming invasion. Hyuga had already predicted the odds and organized a stand against the opposing forces of Super Dreadnaught. 

"We have layed in the shadows long enough, though through our current and immediate exposure, we have never lost a battle as far as I can remember," praised Hyuga. "The champions of all other provinces have united to pit themselves against the champions of the ultimate racing organization,"

Emperor Hyuga continued, "Zui Hou after all, means the 'final ultimate'. I guess if there was ever a time that we should prove just that, then there is no better chance than this!"

The generals and other road racers alike fully agreed and cheered as Hyuga continued to speak to his warriors of the road. When his speech was over, Hyuga had kindly asked his remaining Divine Unit members to stay behind and privately discuss on the situation.

"What exactly are we up against?" Hyuga asked Kumiko. "We have the finest racers in the region. We may not have a perfect record, but as a team, we are undefeated. But our adversaries have now joined forces, shared resources, exchanged knowledge, and have overall grown stronger. Kumiko, can we win this war?"

"The merger with Bu Xia De and Dreadnaught have surely gained them much resources both technologically, financially and the share of roster, giving them a significant advantage," began Kumiko, "Let us begin with the Street Elite, the more significant adversaries. Our Divine Unit has defeated them in the past, though barely managing two loses, from General S and the previous General X."

"I say we can win," claimed Ling Luan, "They might have improved, but so have we."  
"The Street Elite shouldn't be a concern. It's the new Dreadnaught I'm worried about," said Stephen.  
Mark stepped in and added, "If their Emperor took over Bu Xia De to begin with, we're just going to have to prove to them that we are better than even both of them combined!"

"By the way," continued Kumiko, "I have organized a meeting with their Emperor already,"  
"Really? It is about time," said Hyuga.  
"We still haven't uncovered the mystery behind Bao Fu. Perhaps with this battle, we can achieve all our goals in one swift strike," said Stephen confidently.

Meanwhile, Bao Fu himself had made a last preparation for his own force, before he prepares himself to confront Zui Hou R's representative in order to announced the proper official challenge. At Dreadnaught headquarters, members of Bu Xia De had also been invited to attend the briefing. These individuals of today whom spent their lives behind the wheel have no doubt treated the situation as if their own lives were at stake, even if they were not. To a lot of these people, road racing and driving is probably the only thing they have left. However, the true intentions of the one man known as Bao Fu have yet to surface, though it was quite clear that those intentions were great, considering the grand stage that he had just set in this battle of the biggest racing teams of the region.

Bao Fu stood in front of his comrades and began, "We have had our differences in the past, but then now I guess we are brought together to share our similarities. We have at least one similarity, and that is to be the best of the best on the road today,"

The Emperor continued, "We will divide our force into three waves. One for Bu Xia De, one for Dreadnaught, and finally, one for me,"  
"What exactly is your plan, Master Bao?" asked Alex, "Zui Hou R will definitely not be a walk in the park, as we've face them before. We have been defeated by them before, though neither of us closely compare to their Divine Unit Generals,"

"Oh yes you do. Don't look so down upon yourself," cheered up Raide.  
"We will have Alex and his crew take care of one definite nuisance that have aided Zui Hou R for quite some time now. That is why I have wanted to take you guys in the first place," explained Bao Fu, turning to Alex, "I will leave you in charge of taking out Zui Hou's greatest ally, the Notorious Angel,"

"Notorious Angel? But what makes you so sure they will be involved in this?" wondered Reiko.  
"It's all part of my plan," explained Bao, "It is part of the process for me to lure a certain someone out,"

"Just leave the planning to the Emperor," suggested Raide.  
"Where will you and the Emperor be?" asked Alex.  
"I won't be around during this battle," explained Bao, "Raide and I will have to confront Zui Hou's representative, to deal with another issue at hand,"

"Okay, then it is settled. We'll easily outrun the N-Angel racers, but without you in battle, who will take on the Divine Unit?" agreed Reiko.  
"That's right. I think we should focus more on them. After all, they have Kouda Minako," reminded Alex.

"Kouda Minako is nothing. And I'm having Kanae take care of the D Unit," claimed Bao.  
"M-me…?" noticed Kanae by surprise, "Are you…?"  
"Yes, I am sure. You'll be fine. Just don't disappoint me," continued Bao, "You'll be taking them all on at once in a highway outrun,"

Kanae was rather stunned with the news, though she was used to all the surprises by now. Bao Fu had always been hard on her. She did not have much of a choice. Kanae also knew that Bao would force her to use the AYUMI again.  
Moments later, the briefing had ended and Bao Fu had made his way onto the driveway along with his escort. Raide and a few other members have tagged along in SUV's and sports sedans. It seemed that Bao Fu did not intend to take the 350GT with him. For such a small meeting, there seemed to be an unusual amount of escort.

The group had drove out of the Dreadnaught headquarters on their way to the designated parking lot building, where they are due to meet up with Zui Hou's representative…

"Are we sure that all of us are completely ready for this? I hope you all don't think that we have nothing to lose," explained Hyuga, who stood along the pit lane around the Zui Hou test track, observing his team. "I am certain that Bao Fu plans to wager everything in this battle, just like with Bu Xia De. However, we are sending our representative to confirm all of the battle's purposes and meaning. That way, we know how high the stakes really are and what their true motives are,"

"I'm ready. My and this good ol' CT9A have never been so pumped," said Ling, "The Evo and I feel that we are going to win a great victory tonight,"  
"So does my FD!" added Stephen.  
"I'll do my best," said Mark.

"Hold on a sec…" interrupted Kumiko, "Where is Shijian?"  
"Oh, I have sent him on a seminar on another region and won't be back for another week," explained Hyuga.

Away from the main group, Minako stood by, leaning her back pressed on the wall with her arms crossed, overhearing the conversation. She knew that she was probably one of the most important factors in the situation. Though she was not taking the battle as seriously as others. She believed them to be fools at heart, as she was the only one who had an alternate future other than racing.  
Minako was dressed in a mere singlet and hotpants and some comfortable sneakers, which gave her a bit of an urban look as she stood silently, looking down without emotion almost as if she was meditating.

"What about General X?" wondered Ling Luan. "Surely, we will still have an edge with the NSX-R on our side?"  
"Indeed," said Mark, "Minako, will you be joining us?"

Minako opened her eyes and stood off the wall and replied, "I'm sorry. KYOKO won't be joining this battle."  
"How come?" asked Kumiko.  
"I have to take care of something," said Minako, as she slowly walked off and made her way to her garage.

"Okay then, that settles it. I hope you are all ready. I have to leave and confront Bao Fu in order to settle the issue on the Chuan Fu Huo transaction from long ago," departed Kumiko, "I'll be back soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to join you guys,"

Kumiko then rushed off, making all the way to her GTO in excitement, though at the same time, very nervous. She had not been this nervous in a long time. Though she also had a stinging thought in her mind, which was the strong possibility of Bao Fu actually being Fu Huo in disguise. She hoped so hard that she would not have to find out, and even though she already is about to do so, she wished that it really were not him. Yet it was all out of her hands, it would cause her a bit of pain to even consider her beloved student as her enemy, even just after the phase of accepting the fact that he was dead.

The rest of the Generals had made their way to their garages in order to prepare their vehicles for the battle ahead against Super Dreadnaught.  
Feeling like a hero on a mission, Ling Luan jumped into his Lancer and started praying for luck and safety.  
He rested his fate on the legendary Lancer Evolution in which he had only recently become acquainted and fell in love with. Moments later, he began to hear footsteps, walking toward him and his car just before he reached for the ignition to start the car.  
Ling rolled down his windows, as Minako stopped by to see him off.

"Hello, Princess," greeted Ling.  
Minako cut short and began to speak softly, as she revealed an item that she carried in her arms and handed it to Ling, "I have a bad feeling," she spoke, "You have to make sure you are absolutely ready."

Ling was shocked at what he had just taken from Minako, and held it in front of him, observing it closely. "This…this is…? No way, Princess, I can't!"

Ling had just realized that Minako had just given him the old helmet unit that was once used in the old version of the KYOKO System before the headset and visor came along. Just by catching sight of it gave him the chills.

"You can do it, Ling. Put the helmet on. I have a feeling you're going to need it. Of course, the system is not wired to your vehicle, so you can't change the settings onboard. However, it should still do well in assisting you with some data on the situation. Let her guide you in this fight, my brother. I have programmed it so that you can activate by calling out her name. Just say the name 'KYOKO', and she will take care of the rest."

"No, Princess! You know I can't do it! There's just no way, I…" complained Ling, who seemed to undermotivated to use the dangerously intimidating KYOKO duplicate.  
"Good luck." With nothing more to say, Minako made her way out of Ling Luan's garage. The soft breeze brushed through her thin-layered hair as she slowly made her way over to her own garage.  
In fact, she was actually the one who was more serious about the situation than anyone else. Making Ling Luan use the KYOKO System was a clear sign of just how serious she really was.

With great doubt, Ling Luan merely placed the helmet on the passenger's seat next to him, with no intention of using KYOKO, as he accelerated out of the garage and continued to join the other members…

Hokuto had then taken his time to accompany Kanae down to the main garage area, Super Dreadnaught's own pit lane located on their circuit-like setup in an abandoned airfield. The sun had begun to set as Kanae followed her new ally on their way to her designated garage. Hokuto began to explain the remainder of Bao Fu's will to her as he handed Kanae a new set of keys.

"You're giving me a new car?" wondered Kanae.  
"No, the Emperor said that he would make you drive this one car specifically for this one race," explained Hokuto, "To tell you the truth, I had not seen it myself, but from the key design, I bet I can take a good guess,"

Kanae still had a lot of doubt in her mind. She had let Bao Fu control her almost too many times. She had basically let him take advantage of her as much as he possibly could. _I hope that he would not provide me with a car that I am not comfortable with… _

"Emperor says that there is nobody else left in this base more qualified to drive this thing than you," continued Hokuto, opening the garage doors.  
They walked in, as they approached the cloaked vehicle while Hokuto continued to explain, "As long as you use AYUMI, you will be victorious no matter what it is,"

Kanae stepped up to the vehicle and began to unveil it herself, with the help of Hokuto. They slowly exposed Emperor Bao Fu's own sick idea of a symbol for revenge – a black Lancer Evolution, armed with a HKS Kansai kit. The ever-familiar Evo stared fiercely out of door, while Kanae almost fell over in astonishment.

"He…he… wants me to drive this?" surprised Kanae.  
"Oh my… of all the cars… it had to be this one… and it just had to be prepared in this manner…?" added Hokuto.

Kanae walked around the Lancer, observing it closer. The car had such a striking resemblance to Chuan Fu Huo's old 'Resurrection' CP9A. Its presence alone overwhelmed the two racers, and also in spite of the fact that they clearly remember exactly who this car reminded them of.  
However, Hokuto had noticed something a little different.

"This model is an Evolution VI TM Edition… though Bao Fu had customized it to look like Fu Huo's reborn Evolution V," examined Hokuto.  
"I see… I finally understand now," began Kanae, "This is Bao Fu's way… he wants me to defeat the D Unit Generals… as Chuan Fu Huo tonight…"

"I realize that Master Bao had really prepared for this. By lending you this car, he really wants you to win this battle for him," said Hokuto.  
"I guess I'm… a little scared," said Kanae, "Though I don't know whether I'm either too scared to drive this thing, or too scared to disappoint the Emperor…"

The evening had finally arrived, and Kumiko stood at the top of one of the parking lot buildings where the fateful meeting between the two representatives was organized to take place. As usual, she wore a thin gown-like dress, though she also wore a pair of sneakers, which did not really match yet it was a clear sign that she had prepared for something she would most likely be dragged into.  
Kumiko stood and leaned against her 3000GT, awaiting the arrival of the one Emperor Bao Fu and his escort.  
She felt as nervous as ever, which was quite unusual for someone like her. She thought that perhaps it was not wise for her to meet him alone.

After a short moment, the stinging noise of about a dozen vehicles made their way upward, signaling the coming of great company. A group of SUVs and sports sedans had pulled up and surrounded Kumiko's GTO, preparing to stop and barricade all her means of exit.  
Without wasting further time, the man himself had stepped out of one of the SUVs, dressed in his usual trench coat, suit and of course, his red mask that made him look like some sort of wrestler.

"Good to see you, Fukada Kumiko of Zui Hou. You look splendid, even far better than what I have heard," complimented Bao. "As you probably know, my name is Bao Fu,"  
"Save it, Bao. We need to talk. But first, is all this really necessary?"  
"What? You mean the escort? I sort of figured that you would have done the same,"  
"No. I was under the expectation that you and I would be due to meet each other… without any strings attached," fired Kumiko.

"Oh well," laughed Bao, "Looks like you've screwed up even before we've gotten started, hm?"  
"I assume that you have won your victories over those you have conquered, through the use of our own KYOKO System, am I correct?"  
"No doubt that you are correct," agreed Bao, "Is this the important issue you wish to discuss?"  
"That is only one matter. I am requested to retrieve back the stolen blueprints you have purchased from Chuan Fu Huo, several months ago. I stand here before you now with no bodyguards and I ask that you kindly return them and any other product produced from it back to us," negotiated Kumiko.

"Oh you're no fun," teased Bao, "You really want it that simple, huh?"  
"Why have you come here, Bao Fu? What purpose does KYOKO serve you in the first place?" Kumiko cut short and went straight to her main point. 

"Hey now, getting a little hasty are we? Is this your way of asking my number?" Bao teased on.  
"I already have it, and that's not what I'm here for. What business do you have here thinking you can just challenge us to a race war for such stakes?" persisted Kumiko.  
"Haha… and I thought you people were supposed to be sophisticated," mocked Bao, "Have you heard of the initials, L.F.D?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"L.F.D, or 'LilFiloDriftah', as his codename states. He is the chief representative of the United Racers alliance – the biggest gathering of racing teams in the region, as well as the organization that have sent me here on my mission," explained Bao Fu.  
"Your mission?"  
"Yes, and the main objective is to conquer the greatest competitors, who devote their lives to this dangerous form of motorsport and forcefully merge them with the United Racers."  
"So… you've come to merge all the racing teams here for these 'United Racers' group?"  
"That's only one part of my design, I am also here on a personal account,"  
"And what would that be?" continued Kumiko.  
"To carry out the will of Chuan Fu Huo,"  
"What did you say?"

"That's right. Chuan Fu Huo was my only contact into this region of road racers before I have come down myself. I had told him about our unification project and agreed to carry it out on his own. Before his untimely death, he vowed to be the person who will unite and bring all three factions together as their chief representative. In his own design, he wished that the final, the strongest of all the teams be conquered last and in a matter that resembles their own customs. That is the reason for the duplicated KYOKO System, and this mask as your Emperor also wears a mask. There is nothing that can defeat Zui Hou other than Zui Hou itself, as he once said,"

"Since when was he in league with the United Racers?" asked Kumiko.  
"About five months before he died," confessed Bao. "Now all that is needed is the fall of Zui Hou. And all will come to one in unity under the United Racers, though not under Chuan Fu Huo, but under Bao Fu,"

"In any case, we cannot allow you to continue your project. You must surrender the KYOKO duplicate to us," demanded Kumiko.  
"I was getting to that. But I don't think it would be that easy," laughed Bao, "You'll have to defeat me first. Are you up for it? Give me your best racer and accept my challenge!"  
"Fine. So be it. I'll defeat you myself!" announced Kumiko. "And for Zui Hou, we will take everything away from you, as a reversal of all you plan for us. Though our Emperor no longer wears a mask as he aims to leave his true image etched in your minds being the fools that you are who thought you could overthrow Zui Hou!"

"It is settled then, though we will race on your own conditions," requested Bao Fu.  
"My conditions? Okay… well first of all, I want to know exactly who I am up against!"  
"You're really dying to see, aren't you?" teased Bao, "Okay, fine then."

The Emperor turned around slightly, and slowly pulled off the mask out of his head. Layers of platinum dyed hair lay down as he turned to look at Kumiko.  
Bao Fu had the face of a young man, who had pale white skin and blue eyes. The man looked half-European, half-Asian and he had thin and medium length platinum hair and a small silver stud on his left ear.  
Kumiko sighed in relief, as she looked down upon him and then looked away.

"You look disappointed," spoke Bao Fu in his proper voice, which sounded like a calm and charming young teenage voice, "Who did you expect to see… Brad Pitt?"  
Kumiko ignored the comment and responded sharply, "I am redirecting the battle to Route C4. Since there is no one left qualified in that area, I will be defending that course which remains yet to be conquered!"

"Haha, that is fine. How appropriate to have your own defeat staged in the hall of the legends," insulted Bao Fu as he placed his mask back on and closed it. "Ten o'clock tonight then,"  
"You got it!"

Bao Fu seemingly rushed his way back to the SUV as if he needed to retreat very quickly. He stepped up into the vehicle and shut the door quickly, and sat next to Raide.  
"That was well done. You did great out there," said Raide.


	53. Sixth Gear: Brave Knights of the Streets

ACT 7 – 7000RPM 'Brave Knights of the Streets'

It was 9:50PM, a group of cars had arrived and briefly stopped at the edge of the highway, as the humming sounds of traffic filled the tension in the air, while the road warriors of Zui Hou R rolled up to confront their adversaries. A dark green Pulsar GtiR lay dormant right next to a very familiar looking Lancer Evolution. Lign Luan drove in first and spotted the duo, shocked at first and then briefly opened his window to speak with the adversaries.

The others drove in, astonished at the very weapon their challengers have decided to use against them. _That looks so much like… Fu Huo's Lancer…! _  
Stephen drove in with his FD and closely examined the new Lancer. "Hey… that girl…"

"The outrun begins at the R5 tollway just 200m past this point," explained Hokuto, "From there, whoever is more than five seconds away from the car in front is eliminated."  
"We are ready to begin any time," said Mark.  
"Okay then, let us begin," said Hokuto.

Kanae remained in the Evo, and as the others began to drive off, she had then reached for her secret weapon, the duplicated AYUMI System. She took off last and followed the rest of the group.  
She had no time to get used to the new car's settings, as well as the new four-wheel layout which she had not much experience driving. The three D Unit Generals shot out into the main highway, followed by the GtiR and the Evo VI.

Stephen could see the tollway in his sights, as Ling took the lead first off and shot his way past the empty tollbooths. So far, Ling Luan was in front, followed by Stephen, then Mark and Hokuto side by side and then finally behind the rest was Kanae in the LanEvo VI.  
There seemed to be less traffic starting off from their position, Ling confidently sped on, traveling at 175kph and rising. _I guess I might not need 'her' after all… _

(_ 'The Speed Star'_ – Namie Amuro)

Stephen then quickly geared into fifth, pushing his FD3S like he was ready to fly, while Mark was busy trying to shake off Hokuto and his Pulsar.  
They continued on, and out of nowhere, the black Evo VI dived from the other lane and accelerated easily past Stephen and the rest.

_Damn, she's for real!_  
Stephen kept his sights on the black Evo as if he had already forgotten about the others behind him.  
The battle arrived at the first bridge; Ling Luan cleared a sharp turn to the right and steered in aggressively. He quickly glanced at his mirror and quickly saw the Evo VI already right behind him.  
_What the hell? She's so fast._

Mark was finally overtaken by Hokuto, who seemed more efficient on the curve and using all four wheels of his GtIR to power out of the turn and taking advantage of it's lightweight and agility. Mark held the brake with his left foot as he turned in swiftly, almost swaying right into the Pulsar, while slowly being pushed to the outside.

Kanae's view flooded with data and information and she wasted no time and moved her vehicle to the side, preparing to overtake Ling at such an early period. Ling Luan quickly noticed this, as he tailwhipped his car in the same direction, swaying his vehicle to block the Evo VI. Ling glanced at his mirror again and saw that the Evo VI had disappeared. He found Kanae already at the opposite side in another attempt to pass him.

_My car is already topping out, and I still can't manage to get any closer to them! _  
Stephen struggled to keep up with the two giants in front, as he continued to dodge traffic having to counter-steer more often out of the turns while flying past diesel trucks and a couple of vans.  
Mark had his own little battle with Hokuto, whom had problems keeping up with the Pulsar, utilizing everything he could with his DC5. It already seemed that Hokuto was playing with him. It was much too different from racing in the mountains, where Mark had already destroyed Raide in the past. But Hokuto's mighty GtiR was too powerful and too agile, as he dived into the other lane and swayed past the oncoming traffic.  
Stephen had also noticed Hokuto slightly catching him. Noticing Ling using his left turn signal, Stephen quickly slid his car at an angle of about forty degrees to his left.

Hokuto fell for the trick and motioned his vehicle the other way through the opening that Stephen had created, while the two Evo's at front had already turned into the sharp left that Stephen had prepared his car for.   
Ling's Evo VII was somehow still in front, though he seemed to have been being pushed all night.  
He noticed that Kanae always turns in sharply as soon as he leaves an opening when he corners. He mindlessly chooses a random path to take the battle, as he stayed in fourth gear, keeping his revs high and flying past the other vehicles.

Kanae saw many openings. She ignored the new changes in her driving style and continued to move forward. _Tonight is the fall of Zui Hou. I will defeat my enemy at all costs! _

The night grew thick, as Kumiko had left the gas station and continued to drive along the outskirts of the city. She had finished her preparations and finally made her way on her own to set stage at the legendary Route C4 once again. _Good luck out there, gentlemen. May you win a great victory tonight… I'll hold up my end here. _  
The 3000GT cruised past the lights in slight haste. Kumiko set her sights nowhere but forward. Though she was determined to give Bao Fu a great whipping on the road tonight, she felt very nervous. She still felt quite nervous, even after seeing Bao Fu's face.  
_I can't let anything bother me now. This is it. After this one, I'm retiring for sure… _

A few short moments later, Kumiko had arrived at the inbound section of Route C4 rather early. She parked near the starting point by herself and awaited her opponent. Luckily, she did not have to wait very long.

At long last, she caught sight of her true opponent for the first time. The slick and stylish body and presence of the 350GT soon revealed itself to Kumiko, which quickly set itself up into the starting point. A black SUV, containing a few people needed to set up and start the match accompanied the Skyline. After moments of preparation, the sections were finally clear for battle. Kumiko glanced at Bao Fu, through his helmet, and gazed at his mask once more as she lined her car up next to the 350GT.

Bao Fu shut his helmet's lid and activated the AYUMI program. _There is no other outcome than victory!_  
He placed his right hand firmly on the steering wheel and his left on the shift knob. Raide ran out and stood in between the two vehicles, preparing the racers for battle.

After the long, chilling countdown, the two cars had finally launched fiercely out of the line, almost taking Raide's head off. As usual, Kumiko's four-wheel drive advantage has given her the immediate lead on start up. Bao did not flinch for a second and kept on his own line.  
Kumiko was ready to withstand C4's brutal low speed corners once again, as she slammed hard on the brakes, struggling to fling her car into the sharp right and cleared the corner with no counter-steer.

Bao Fu seemed to have his own approach, as he quickly tapped the brakes before he turned into the corner, revving his car a little sending it through the rpms as he double clutched his way, keeping up with Kumiko's aggressive turn-in.

_You are an absolute fool to redirect the challenge to C4. It is clearly not a course suited for your car. _  
Bao continued to steer swiftly but lightly into the quick S curves, trying to keep up with the 3000GT's exit speeds. _But someone like you… They say that you are one of those kinds of competitors who can pull victories out of nowhere… I am so excited to try and put that theory to the test…_

The white NSX-R lay silent outside at the rear parking area of the Koda's diner during that night. The beautiful and kindhearted owner had stepped out of the kitchen, making her way out the door, while her sister, Minako sat quietly inside her car. She rested her hands on the wheel and stick shift, sitting silently, thinking to herself with the headset and visor equipped on her head, though at the same time, having the engine off.  
About a minute later, Minako awoke by the soft knocking on her window from her sister, Maya.  
She rolled down the windows and took the visor off.

"Hey, there you are, honey," greeted Maya, "What are you doing out here all by yourself? How come you are not singing tonight?"  
"I'm sorry, sister. I'm just not feeling like myself tonight," muttered Minako.  
"Oh, is it that time of the month already?" teased Maya.  
"That was a little inappropriate, sister. And no, that's not the case."  
"Well, whatever it is I can't help you with, just remember, I'll always be here when there's no one lese to turn to, you hear?"  
"Thank you, sister. You know I love ya…"  
"Same to you, Mina. I know that you don't plan on telling me what kind of mischief you're going to be up to tonight… But if there's a reason for you to come back safely, let me be that reason. I'll always be here waiting for you to come back safely."

Minako chuckled and smiled at her sister, "You're starting to sound like mother, haha,"  
"Hehe… nah, I'm not **that** old…"  
"Well not yet, but you'd better find yourself a fine man before you do get old,"  
"What about you? Don't you need a man too?"  
"Ooww…! Maybe I can just be a lonely driver or something…" joked Minako, giving a playful pity face.  
"The Lonely Drifter Mina, live at Koda's! Haha!"  
"Hehe… I guess we're both stuck as two lonely bar chicks huh…"

Maya reached inside the car and unbuckled Minako's seatbelt for her. She opened the door and suggested for her to come inside and have a few drinks with her.  
"Just come and relax, if you've got nothing else to do," continued Maya, "Perhaps you can come and sing some more karaoke for us in there,"  
"Sorry, I gotta stay sober to be able to pick you up later…"  
"So you are going somewhere?"  
"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. Do you wanna see a movie or something? It's been a while…"  
"Sorry hun. I gotta stay here at the diner. Why don't you join me here instead? The other Angels are out racing tonight,"  
"Okay, just give me a few minutes, I'll be with you shortly," Minako shut her door gently, and closed up her windows. She fitted back on the visor and leaned back, resting on her seat…

Mark struggled to push his car to the limit due to the traffic traveling his direction while Hokuto kept on the opposite lane avoiding the other vehicles going opposite his direction, in which he could react quicker and clear more on the road. He was falling behind, and fast. It did not take long for the battle to exit the highway and move on into the metropolitan area, where the risks were a lot higher.  
Ling continued to lead the group into several intersections, in the attempt to shake off the others.  
The two Lancer Evolution had seemed to be the more dominant of the battle, while the others held their group and fought their own battle against the traffic, as well as each other.

Another intersection, Stephen noticed the lights about to change. Without a second though, he accelerated his FD as the screaming rotary flew past the intersection just before the lights turned red, bring on the other cars from the horizontal path. This was bad news for Hokuto and Mark, who were far too late and was blocked by the uncoming cars.

_Damnit! Ling, Stephen, I'll leave it all up to you!_  
The DC5 and GtiR have been eliminated from the outrun, having fallen too far behind.  
Stephen continued on, barely catching sight of the two Evo's taillights. The battle had stormed into the shopping district, where a busier atmosphere took place. Ling lowered his speed, avoiding the crowds and other oncoming cars alike, and took care not to cause too much commotion. He cruised at around 80-90kph, as he glanced at his mirror and caught glimpse of Stephen's yellow FD3S.

_That's good to see… but where is our enemy? _  
Ling made his way past the shopping district, powersliding at almost a ninty degree angle to the right, and used his car's amazing traction to counter-steer with just enough momentum to avoid hitting the street lamp. Stephen followed his line closely as they stuck together, hunting down her opponent.

_Have we lost her? They should give us a sign to show that they're either won or lost? Geez, this battle is a bit screwed up… Or is there a reason? _  
The Evo VII shot past the next block, with the FD right behind.

_I think we've won…_  
Stephen moved his vehicle to the side, pulling up right beside his ally in the Evo VII and cruised their way on.  
Unexpectedly, Ling caught sight of a slight black figure ploughing down through the flyover alongside them. It was no doubt the Evo VI, and it was traveling at full speed.

_There she is! Damnit! She took a shortcut!_

Kanae exited at a greater speed than her opponents and easily passed them at 165kph, moving on back to the downtown area. The AYUMI System showed her all the possible routes she could take, with the advantage of the global positioning system, revealing all the different and shorter ways around the city.  
Little by little, Kanae began to breathe heavier and heavier. _I… I can still go on… I will win this! For Master Bao Fu! _

Ling turned up his pace and accelerated harder, flying past the hard right that Kanae had just cleared, while Stephen had powerslided around the outside, avoiding the van on the way.  
As soon as Ling set his car back on track, the Evo VI had already chosen a different path that was difficult to see for the others.  
All Ling and Stephen could do was follow the sight of her taillights. 

_Man, this one's too fast!_  
Stephen began to have trouble maintaining his grip after powersliding through various intersections. He noticed the gap between his car and Ling's was slowly widening up while focusing on Kanae and the Evo VI.

Ling continued to observe Kanae. Just watching such precision taken avoiding the cars and quickly choosing an alternate path had overwhelmed him a little. _Why… is she so good?_  
The wider the gap, he more built in frustration began to catch on. He already noticed Stephen falling behind, and he was caught in between.  
His frustration lead to cause a bit of panic, affecting his concentration and eventually, Ling had began to confuse the Evo VI's taillights with other cars, as the the distance between had grown longer…

Meanwhile, Bao Fu thought about nothing but the car in front. He had always had a thing for Kumiko's rear, and that also seemed to apply on the road. However, he was already at a hundred percent of his effort yet he felt a little bit of struggle in this particular chase. He could see Kumiko's turn-ins, such an elegant and glorious sight, and everytime he had seen her GTO dive into a curve, Bao felt s if he was not doing good enough. _I see… now you show your true colours. But just wait 'til you see mine! _

Kumiko slammed hard on the brakes, while tapping the throttle with her heel as she hauled her vehicled back into position and prepared for the sudden S curves ahead. _What if… I can't lose him on the corkscrew?_  
She was now becoming more aggressive through each curve, putting up with the raw power of her GTO coupled with it's mediocre handling. But she knew exactly where she could take her chances.

The 350GT tailed the GTO relentlessly through each and every corner. It was as if the gap had never changed since the duration of the match. Suddenly, Bao recognized an opening; a slight gap had cleared just opposite to his opponent's angle, while he momentarily gained momentum, sending his car parallel to the apex as he geared down and sent his revs to the desired rpm. As he set back his vehicle into the immediate turn-in to the opposite direction, Bao Fu knew that the clearance was just a simple trick Kumiko had devised to lead him into understeering.

_Amazing. You're able to keep up with AYUMI somehow. _  
Bao Fu had also realized that he would need to put in a lot more than he was now. The battle was no joke. Of course, knowing the consequences he should face if he loses the match, there was not a doubt in Bao Fu's mind that he would surely win if he really tried. But in fact, he is already trying.

The next few sections were no less tight and never gave either player a single moment to relax. Even Kumiko herself had begun to sweat. _He's trying to use the system to calculate the results of each and every move I make. Perhaps it would be best if I just simply try to outrun him… My tyres are fine, and I've cleared this course many times before… I cannot afford to lose at such stakes!_

Without braking, Kumiko sent her car straight ahead, steering mildly at the next set of S curves almost making her vehicle aim at a straight line. She caught a glimpse of the 350GT's headlights in her side mirror, as she closed in to block her opponent on the exit.

_Damnit! This could be much harder than I thought!_  
Bao Fu could not grasp on how and why Kumiko is somehow able to counter-react to AYUMI's strategies. Though the more frustration that is suppressed, his excitement has tended to build up.  
Every time Bao Fu has taken the chance to overtake, Kumiko would always just pin him back and cause him to lower his speed.  
Kumiko attempted to tap her brakes on the straight-away, in the hopes of fooling her opponent that a sharp curve is coming up by swerving her vehicle in a certain direction.

_Nice try. _  
But all Bao Fu saw from AYUMI was his absolute victory. Fully concentrating ahead, he did not attempt to follow any of Kumiko's own tactics and accelerated ahead. Unexpectedly, the 3000GT moved back in the way, all the way to the outside line, then quickly turned back into the opposite direction, executing a feint motion and at the same time, stalling the 350GT.  
The two matched each other's abilities like they were each other's equals. Kumiko was as good as Bao had expected and he was pleased. The struggled only urged him to turn things up and continue the fight.

On the other hand, Kumiko had a different perspective to the situation. It was definitely a must-win situation for her and there would be no better moment to pour everything she had and steal the victory.  
Even with both the 350GT and the AYUMI System, it took a lot of effort for Bao Fu to wear her down.

But at last, the Neon Serpent had begun to struggle to catch her breath, as the fatigue had started to grapple over her adrenaline. Such a rare occasion would have Kumiko feeling slightly dizzy and a bit shaken from the constant violent swaying and extreme angular movement sequentially almost without a single breather.

However, Bao Fu was feeling the same effects. Yet his focus never let down for a second and though noticing Kumiko's slight drop in pace, Bao had continue to push hard and attack Kumiko at the slightest chance she would inadvertedly give him. And he did.  
Kumiko weakly steered into the hairpin; her vehicle moved from the inside, then slowly swayed into the outside as the 350GT suddenly popped out from behind and swerved into the apex, stealing the inside line.

Bao Fu fully accelerated out of the curve side by side with Kumiko's car. _It was about time for you to let your guard down. But I can't go easy on you. _  
The 350GT soon overpowered the other car, as Bao Fu took advantage of Kumiko's mistake and easily shot past the 3000GT…


	54. Sixth Gear: Revelations

ACT 8 – 8000RPM 'Revelations'

_I wonder how the others are doing… _

Minako remained in her car, even though she had told her sister that she would come and join her to keep her company. Yet she had the urge to stay with KYOKO, shaking off her worries and trying to find answers to her inner conflict.  
She continued to wonder about the result of it all once all events have been played. However, not even KYOKO could give her an answer. Not even with KYOKO, she was never brought an answer to the very questions that led her into the racing world in the first place…  
It was unable to calculate the result of the battle, thus leaving Minako with no future to look in to. The only way she could find these answers is to do it herself. She had to give an answer of her own.

Minako glanced through her window and looked at her sister who roamed around the diner mopping floors and wiping tables. _I'm sorry, but I can't right now… You've been so good to me… I wish there was something I could do for you… But right now…_  
The NSX-R's lights slowly lit up. Minako had a blank stare for a moment as a slight glow from the car's interior lighting had pulsed slowly, along with the apparatus connected to her brain.

_I see… the only way I'll find out… is if I do it myself…_

(_ 'Rhythm Emotion'_ from Gundam Wing)

Minako started the engine, just after she had opened and closed the door making sure it was shut tightly. She wiped the visor slightly with two fingers and took a deep breath.  
_KYOKO… can you run tonight? Okay… let's go_

Minako slowly clutched in and geared up. Leaving her other hand firm on the steering wheel, she suddenly and quickly launched her car straight out of the parking lot. Tyres screeched and revs soared as the bright white NSX-R shot out into the streets…

Ling Luan continued to struggle to catch sight of Kanae's taillights, and already disturbed by the fact that Stephen had just been eliminated just moments ago after spinning out in the middle of one of the intersections, cutting away precious time. He was still overwhelmed by Kanae's seemingly superior senses. He followed her through the trials of the city, raging from alleyways, flyovers, and tunnels alike.

The pursuit did not seem to end. Ling began to contemplate as to whether he had enough stamina left to keep going. The traffic did not help him with his frustration at all. He watched Kanae zoom past the other cars almost so easily, using such agile and precise movement and lane switching.

All of a sudden, Kanae had drastically changed the path yet again and made a hard U-turn. Still behind, Ling had no choice but to follow her lead until he gets in front. When that happens, it was his turn to dictate the pace again. But that was easier said than done. He pulled the e-brake, almost ripping it off as he slid his car at nearly a 180-degree angle and accelerated into Kanae's direction.  
The car sprung back into direction, and as the car momentarily shook up, Ling had noticed the object next to him had fell into him due to the momentum caused from the powerslide.

_This helmet… the Princess… I must not disappoint her… _  
Ling tossed the helmet back onto the seat next to him and geared up. Yet again, he had almost lost himself into the wrong direction, thinking that one car had the same taillights as an Evo VI. Though Ling could not afford any more mistakes. His panic grew thicker and struggled to retain as much stamina as he could.

_I… have no choice…!_  
Ling still had doubts. His very life, and the life of others would be at risk. But then he had also realized, his life that he wasted living, training and working under Zui Hou R would be meaningless if he had given it up now…  
In desperation, Ling quickly reached for the helmet and slapped it on swiftly with one hand, using the other to steer carefully.  
In a loud cry, he demanded, "Please… help me… KYOKO!"

At an instant, all Ling could then see was his opponent. He gripped the steering wheel and began to fully ignore his fatigue, even though he began to cough into the helmet, he still accelerated on. Gearing up once more, the Evo VII shot past the traffic, switch to different lanes back and forth so swiftly and precisely, while Ling focused on nothing but the opposing Evo.

As Kanae was busy trying to quickly decide on a new path, Ling was able to buy some time and make his way closer, following right behind the Evo VI in the hopes to narrow the gap a little bit.  
_That woman is not using her pure skill…!_

The Evo VII pulled up almost a few meters behind the VI. There was no car in between him and Kanae. _I am rather certain… she was also using the program all along!_  
Ling was then shown the different strategies that AYUMI had shown Kanae, with KYOKO as a guide, Ling had strived to attempt a counter-measure.

The epic first clash of KYOKO versus AYUMI, Ling Luan split away from Kanae and took an alternate route which lead in the same direction of Kanae's path. Noticing the Evo VI making its way into a secret alleyway, cutting through the main road and avoiding all the traffic, Ling had decided to take an alternate path; a riskier path that took him to the flyover where cars came opposite his direction, but also cut a lot shorter than the other two paths.

Kanae took a peek at her mirror. She had also realized something had changed with her opponent's actions. The calculations in her brain came up with only one possible conclusion.  
_He is using the same program as I am…!_

The Evo VI shot out of the alley, while the VII came down from the ramp, with its body slightly ahead.

(_ 'Fly'_ – Heartsdales)

Both drivers had throttled fully into the long straightaway. However, having his car slightly ahead, Ling Luan had the advantage of choosing the destination, as well as being the first to see things ahead.  
The two headed into an intersection and the lights were orange. They both took notice, but did not slow down at all.  
The lights had suddenly turned red, though Ling slightly caught glimpse of traffic approaching from the right, which was also a little obscured from Kanae's view.  
Without time to think, Ling powerslided his vehicle so sharply sideways, as his tyres began to screech violently, as he set his car to blend in with the direction of the traffic, while Kanae had only just realized the cars coming from the right. However, it was far too late for her to react as she only just came in view. In desperation, she slammed the brakes and struggled to stop her vehicle, as the Evo VI lost a lot of speed and was blocked by the oncoming traffic, while Ling cruised in front of the pack, leaving his opponent behind as he settled down with his remaining grip and slowly but surely grabbed the win…

_I… I guess I've done it… _  
Ling smiled to himself in relief, as he parked his car on the outskirts of town, clearly indicating how far he had defeated his opponents. _This is awesome! I've actually done it!_  
Ling slowly removed the helmet and layed back still smiling to himself.  
_I guess there won't be a need for this anymore…_

Ling exhaled once more and tossed the helmet to his back seat. He raised his hand slightly, and in victory, he cried out, "…For Zui!"

Bao Fu continued on to lead past Kumiko, as their battle had continued down at C4. They had almost reched the final section, and Bao Fu was in a lot better shape than his opponent. Kumiko relaxed a bit, and stayed calm as she prepared a counter-attack strategy to pull out the upset on Bao Fu's victory pre-determined by AYUMI.

_I can't seem to shake her off. I guess she's still got some left. Oh well, doesn't matter. As long as I keep this up, I'll win, won't I, AYU? _

(_ 'Duty'_ – Ayumi Hamasaki)

There was one chance, and only one chance for Kumiko to strike. She hoped desperately that Bao Fu does not know the course specialty of Route C4.

_'Dare mo ga sagashite Hoshigatte iru mono  
"Sore" wa itsuka no Mirai ni aru to  
Boku mo mina mo Omoi konnde iru yo ne' _

The 350GT dominated on, using Kumiko's own blocking tactics against her the moment she'd even make it look like her car was poking it's face like it was about to overtake. Though Kumiko used this as a means of re-stalling her opponent as he tries to stall her back.

_'Nanoni ne masaka kako ni aru da nante  
Ittai dore hodo no HITO kizukeru darou  
Yosou mo tsukanai' _

That was Kumiko's plan to ease off the pressure. She made Bao Fu try to slow her down, causing him to slow down as well. It was an ideal trick used for a course such as C4. Though it seemed that Kumiko's performance had become a little sloppy.

_I'll end your career right here!_  
Bao Fu accelerated further, realizing Kumiko's plan and widened the gap a little more with the awesome power of his Skyline.

_'Tashika ni hitotsu no jidai ga owaru no wo   
Boku wa kono mede mita yo  
Dakedo tsugi ga jibun no ban datte koto wa  
Shiritaku na kattan da' _

Kumiko was aware that the turning point of the battle was in her sights. The corkscrew was coming up and she had already braced herself for that moment ever since the battle had begun.  
She followed closely at the 350GT, as she secretly set herself up for the jump…

Unexpectedly, the 350GT had then attempted Kumiko's own attack even before she could execute it. Just before the GTO turned into the gap, Bao Fu had already sent his vehicle shooting down the corkscrew and briefly slamming his ride on to the ground ahead, skipping a lot of ground.  
In great shock, Kumiko flinched at what Bao Fu had unexpectedly accomplished, and with an FR layout to top it off. Before she knew it, she was struggling to plough through the sands, losing some speed as the 350GT faded from her view…

_Haha… you thought I didn't know? And by the way, I knew about it all along, and that was **not** because of AYUMI!_

One precise moment can mean victory or defeat in a battle, and it did. Bao Fu cruised along with his powerful 350GT and stole the win at the finishing point.  
With a hideous laugh, Bao Fu amazed himself at the fact that the legendary Fukada Kumiko had just been outclassed and outmatched. "I have done it!" he kept repeating to himself, "I had finally done it!"

The Emperor felt extremely proud of himself, like he had not achieved anything better in his life. He was so thrilled at the fact that he had just defeated someone like Kumiko. "I don't believe it myself! Fukada Kumiko… actually lost a battle!"

Bao Fu parked his car to the side, at the end of the route and stepped out magnificently with such arrogance. The 3000GT pulled up shortly after, parking right behind the victor.

_It was…fun. It has been a while since I have tasted the bitterness of defeat… so long that I… have begin starting to miss it… _  
Like the champion that she was, Kumiko stepped out of her vehicle patiently to congratulate the winner.  
Strangely, Bao Fu continued to celebrate madly. He felt so high and mighty, so much that he continued to ignore Kumiko, who offered her hand.

"At long last! I have finally done it!" Bao Fu was so happy that he could almost cry.  
"Um…" Kumiko felt very awkward suddenly.

"All this time… I've been waiting for this day. This one day that I would finally defeat you, **Ku**!" said Bao.

The expression on Kumiko's face had suddenly changed drastically. _Wait a sec… there is… only one person I can think of who calls me by that nickname…!_  
"W-What did… you just call me?" asked Kumiko in hesitation.

"You heard me, Ku," said Bao, "I have wanted this even more after Operation: Zheng Fu!"  
"No… it cannot be…!"

With great excitement, Bao Fu had ripped his mask off again and threw it at his feet. Strangely, his hair was a darker black colour, though with the same length and layered strips, but with fringes and brown tips. His face was also totally different, yet very strikingly familiar.

"…So very nice to see you again…Ku," said Bao Fu, looking down upon **his former master**. "Why do you look at me like that? It is like you've seen a ghost," he said, in his true voice, which had a deeper, more seductive tone.  
"You're alive….?" Surprised Kumiko, examining Bao Fu from head to toe, and concluding without a shadow of a doubt that the man who stood in front of her was the individual who was once her favourite and best student, whom had been assumed to have died a few short months ago.

Whether she was hallucinating or not, Kumiko had no doubt that she was looking at the man she once knew as **Chuan Fu Huo**.  
A little tear had ran down her eye, as Kumiko softly repeated to him, "You're… alive…"

"More or less," said Fu Huo.  
"But… Bao Fu is…"  
"No… I am the **true Bao Fu**. That kid that you met earlier today was an impostor. A decoy that I prepared all along just in case I would be forced to remove the mask…" explained Fu.  
"But why… why… why have you decided to come back like **this**? Are the words that the imposter said true?"

"Partially," corrected Fu Huo, "But I have not much interest in unifying all three teams together. I am just here… to take back what's mine as the true undisputed champion of all road racers. And now I have just taken the title from you,"

_So that's why he seemed to proud of himself… all this time… he just wanted to defeat me…_  
"So you've come all this way… done all this, only just to take your revenge out on us…?"  
"Well doesn't that make more sense, huh…" confirmed Fu Huo, "After all… revenge is the meaning of Bao Fu…"

"Fu Huo…" cried Kumiko.  
"No… I am no longer Chuan Fu Huo. That man is dead, along with his name. I am the Emperor of revenge, Bao Fu," announced Fu.

Moments later, the sound of a group of vehicles drew closer to the two, as they stood and waited under the glow of the moon. The Super Dreadnaught cavalry and arrived and stopped nearby both competitors, as Raide and the silver-haired Bao Fu pretender stepped out of the vehicle. Strangely, they seemed to be in quite a worry.

"It seems that you have taken it off," said the young silver-haired boy.  
"Yeah… you know what that means," bragged Fu Huo.  
"You're amazing, Fu Huo. Even the Neon Serpent could not stand up to you… By the way, did you like my little acting I did earlier?"

Raide had momentarily stepped forward, and had begun to interrupt on the conversation.  
"Um… I'd hate to ruin your victory celebration, but…"  
"What's wrong?" asked Fu Huo.  
"Uh-oh…" said the fake Bao Fu.  
"It's about Kanae… the Divine Unit Generals have managed to pull the victory somehow…" explained Raide.

"What…?" roared Fu Huo in a sudden rage. He had totally snapped and stomped on his mask, crushing it to pieces. "Kanae lost? This isn't meant to happen! But how? I gave her the AYUMI… unless…"

Fu Huo paced himself back and forth in frustration, "This complicates everything!"  
With much anger, Fu Huo threw his coat off at Raide and stepped back into the 350GT, slapping his helmet on and slamming his door shut.

"I guess I'll have to take the whole matter into my own hands!" claimed Fu Huo, as he shut his windows and started his engine, accelerating madly off the line. Before he could reach back into town, AYUMI had shown him the quickest path back into the main downtown area.

However, that path was also along past Route D1…


	55. Sixth Gear: KYOKO Versus AYUMI

ACT 9 – 9000RPM 'KYOKO Versus AYUMI'

The night grew turbulent as the glow of the moon shined across the valleys and fields as well as the 350GT's silver armour. Fu Huo raced across the night, with his targets set on his former allies, the Divine Unit Generals. He cruised his way at a moderate pace, and finally entering one of his most familiar routes at the side of the mountain – Route D1.

Fu Huo continued on, saving his tyre grip along the curves, while he continued to think to himself as to why his plan could screw up like it did. It was as if he almost forgot about the fact that he had just defeated his mentor in a race.  
_AYUMI tells me that there is only one possibility that Kanae could have lost…_

The only answers that Fu Huo could get are only one word – **KYOKO**.  
Strangely, AYUMI had beeped at his helmet, giving him a strange signal. It seemed to be oncoming traffic behind him. Though it was only one vehicle.

Fu Huo glanced at his mirror, as he continued to cruise in his Skyline 350GT. A shining bright white object from a distance had begun to close in on the Skyline.  
He observed on, operating AYUMI to give him a better image of the object in his display monitor.

Fu Huo looked closely, at the image displayed to him of what was an NSX-R slowly approaching his car from behind…

_That's Minako… Hm… you should never have been chosen to drive that thing. You're going down tonight!_  
Fu Huo immediately concluded that the NSX-R was an enemy. Just entering the D1 downhill section, he further accelerated his vehicle, sending it to fourth gear as he powered through the straightaway.

At the same time, Minako had caught sight of the strange new road racer that she had just run into. _That's weird… I've never seen this car before… It looks fast…_  
Noticing the other car's great increase in speed, it was also clear to Minako that she had just found herself a new opponent. _Fine! Let's see what you can do!_  
She accelerated hard, reving all the way up to 8000rpm while following the mysterious silver coupe in front of her. At the first corner, she noticed the car slow down for the turn.

Minako flung her car straight into the pin, being shown a slight gap that she could take to pass her new found opponent. Fu Huo expected Minako's attack and did almost nothing, relying on his car's boost to take him away quickly at the corner's exit.

_I still have enough grip for this battle…_ Fu Huo relied on AYUMI to take care of the battle's conditions and concentrated on outrunning Minako. The program beeped again, and Fu Huo immediately knew that the NSX-R was about to poke its nose out to try and pass him again.

Minako predicted that her opponent would move into the direction she would try to accelerate and tapped the brakes slightly, then quickly throttled into the other direction using her vehicle's incredible responsiveness to quickly move to the other side.  
The ever-powerful Skyline prototype almost literally dominated along the straightaway, as Fu Huo concentrated on higher rpms, which also gave him an advantage as his car, was also quite responsive.

_Not bad…_  
A hard hairpin left was coming up. Knowing that her opponent would slow down before the curve, she braked at a later moment just as soon as her vehicle poked slightly ahead of the other vehicle and then stole the inside. The NSX-R gripped through the apex, while the 350GT followed almost side by side.

With the NSX-R slightly ahead of the Skyline, Minako had taken the time to observe who her opponent was. _Hey… is that you Fu Huo?_  
She had then felt a sudden pain in her chest, though she could not comprehend on what was going on as she was busy with the battle. KYOKO gave out a little beep, as the 350GT pulled up beside her.  
_You're my enemy now and I will defeat you!_

Ignoring her feelings in the race, Minako took advantage of the KYOKO System and continued on.  
A sharp hairpin right had come along as the 350GT quickly and relentlessly stole the inside line, blocking anything that comes close to the apex and shot its way out of the exit.

It was a classic battle of the naturally aspirated versus turbo. However each other's strengths and weaknesses have been constantly exploited by their own drive systems, the two racers were now beginning to be pushed to an extent beyond their conventional limits.  
The 350GT Skyline prototype continued to boast its abilities on the straight sections, while the NSX Type R totally shined through the curves.

Neither of them had any other single thought but to outrun the other. But at this point, much meaning and purpose of the battle had soon faded, as both forces of Super Dreadnaught and Zui Hou have pulled back, evaluating the results of the night's clash.

Kumiko had rolled in at the headquarters once again, having her 3000GT to join the other Generals to celebrate their victory against Super Dreadnaught's first wave. Kumiko stepped into the elevator on her way to the conference on the top floor, which is probably holding a small celebration with some expensive champagne. She felt really awkward once again, though even if Zui Hou had held back the first assault, Kumiko was how her loss would affect the group, as well as the shocking news about an old friend now considered as their enemy. 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Kumiko stepped out of the lift, catching sight of her fellow comrades and a small victory party at the conference.

"That was really somethin' back there, Ling," congratulated Stephen.  
"Man, I bet that Kanae girl's havin' a cry right about now!" mocked Mark.

Hyuga had stepped up and congratulated his Generals once again.  
"But Ling Luan, how did you manage to do it?" he asked.  
"I… had to use the system," confessed Ling.  
"And you managed to handle it?" wondered Hyuga.  
"Barely, but at least I was able to hold on long enough…"

"So does this mean… we take over Super Dreadnaught?" asked Mark.  
"Good question,…" asked Hyuga. "Perhaps we should contact them…"

Kumiko stood away from the group, who was a little anxious whether she should go tell them what she has to say.

"Hey, what's up, Kumiko?" asked Stephen. "You look a bit out of it…"  
Kumiko looked down upon herself and spoke, "Well… maybe it's just that I don't feel that we've won…"

"What makes you say that?" wondered Hyuga with a bit of a concerned look.  
"Um… I lost to the leader of our enemy. I could not retrieve KYOKO's duplicate," announced Kumiko.

Everyone had suddenly begun talking amongst him or herself, chattering in shock. Voices flew across the room, most of which whom where surprised at the news they had just received. "Fukada Kumiko lost?" called out one of the office workers.

"Oh well, doesn't matter. With our victory today, we own everything now. Including their leader and their own drive system!" claimed Mark.  
"I'm not so sure," said Hyuga, "Because technically, isn't the battle meant to be a draw?"

A few short moments later, the phone rang at one of the desks, and Kumiko had been the closest to it. She walked up slowly and answered the call on loudspeaker.

"Raide…" answered Kumiko.  
"Good evening to you all at Zui Hou R. I, Gallard Raide of the Super Dreadnaught alliance have an important announcement on behalf of both factions in accordance to tonight's results…" said Raide over the loudspeaker.

"It is about time," said Hyuga, listening in along with the rest of the room.  
The drivers grew silent, awaiting the message that the opposition was about to present them. Some were anxious, and some were hesitant. Though Raide continued on.

"We here at Super Dreadnaught would like to congratulate the winning team of Zui Hou R," he continued. The entire room at the conference saw all racers present at the celebration cheer wildly in unision. Raide continued.

"…And declare our defeat under the current circumstances and therefore surrendering our allegiance to the one Emperor Hyuga of Zui Hou R. On behalf of both Dreadnaught R and Bu Xia De, we would like to extend a proposition to accompany this allegiance and merge all three organizations into one single dominant entity,"

Hyuga had become too excited to make his own reply and ordered Kumiko to give them a position response. His followers and works cheered once again, toasting to their hardwork and a well-fought battle.

"However, there is one slight problem," cut Raide short.  
"What is it?" asked Kumiko.  
"We cannot fully condone or totally forward any form of surrender without our leader," explained Raide. "He has been missing ever since twenty-five to eleven tonight. We are unable to contact, nor come to close traces with him or his super vehicle,"

"Hold on," said Alex, entering the conversation, "The signals coming from each mountain route have too much interferance for the GPS to fully scan the area, however, it could surely track down the signal coming from the drive system installed in our leader's super vehicle,"

"Except…" added Raide, "…it can be easiest traced if the car had been stationary. It is very difficult for our poor standard in resources to trace any signal traveling above 120kph,"

Kumiko thought to herself once more. She thought it interesting with the fact that nobody had even mentioned or announced the true identity of the opposing leader. She kept quiet, waiting for the right moment. However, she had realized something just as she continued to overhear the conversation over the phone.  
"Hold on a sec," Kumiko asked her colleagues, "Where is the Princess?"  
"Yes, where is she? And KYOKO?" wondered Hyuga, who suddenly began to get a little paranoid. "Don't tell me we are both missing our flagship competitors…!"

"It seems so," guessed Raide, "We are going to need your assistance to find them both,"  
"Okay… I'll see what I can do," said Hyuga.

(_ 'Connected (Push Remix)'_ – Ayumi Hamasaki)

The meaningless epic clash at Route D1 had continued, and neither driver had showed any sign of wearing down. Each of them had continued to overwhelm each other and the match seemed to be changing back and forth. Fu Huo and Minako plunged their minds onto the street and selflessly dueled without much awareness of their chances or their own physical condition. Prepared to give their own lives for such a meaningless plight, both drivers pushed their vehicles beyond their very own limits.

The two former best friends now aiming at each other as targeted enemies by their own drive systems hauled them further into the night, as the 350GT stormed in side on with the NSX-R. With outstanding mobility, they had both countered their own tactics against each other and neither of them was able to take charge.

Both drivers prepared for a set of tight S curves ahead followed by a steep right hand hairpin, which seemed tighter than it looks. Fu Huo let off the throttle briefly, as valves hissed and turning his vehicle gently into the curve without braking, using his momentum to continue to sway his car in its original direction while his wheels turned him in.

The NSX-R had done the same, though only entered at a greater speed, as the front nose almost lightly brushed past the Skyline's right door and slowly turned into the opposite direction, getting in position for the immediate right. The Fu Huo had timed his shifting perfectly, as he had also set back his car in the same direction as the NSX-R, gaining boost in order to catch it and exit at a slightly greater speed.

The hard hairpin right hander was right in their faces, Fu Huo released the throttle once more and tapped the brakes to moderate his speed to take the corner.  
However, Minako continued to accelerate forward in the NSX-R, swaying right past the Skyline and almost without slowing down, sent her vehicle into a wild angular drift, almost kissing the apex.

_What was that…?_ Fu Huo watched on, overwhelmed by the shocking display of his opponent's abilities. _Am I seeing something real…?_  
Though he did not stop pushing with all his effort, Fu Huo soon realized that his opponent could just be possibly more than he could chew.

The two vehicles exited the sharp right, with the NSX-R's full body in front of the 350GT. Minako had now finally capitalized on one section and stole the lead.  
_I can't believe she did that! She actually passed me…? How could AYUMI miscalculate something like this…? _  
Fu Huo stuck right behind his opponent, not giving Minako even a slight breather.

A mild straightaway only fueled the two drivers to go faster. The Skyline remained closely behind.  
Minako focused on forward, with perfect shift timing and double clutching. It was as if the needle on the tachometer matched each dot to the exact rpm desired as she precisely geared up.  
A quick moment visualized her the next tight pin to the left.

Just as Minako had begun to prepare for the curve, she had already noticed her opponent flying past into the corner as if she was expected to try and slow down to grip into the inside.  
The 350GT poked itself slightly ahead of the NSX-R, slowing down on entry.

Fu Huo clutched in, tapped his brakes, and at the same moment, shifted down right after tapping the throttle to rev the car insanely. Relying on his ABS, he tapped the clutch at the same time he tried to accelerate out of the apex into the outside line as the NSX-R had closed in. The 350GT suddenly broke rear traction, as the car began to travel at an angle, with it's rear wing almost poking out of the guardrail, and front bumper just slightly in the way of the NSX-R's, blocking and chance of Minako exiting with any greater speed. Fu Huo almost pinning her to the wall as he set his wheels back into the desired direction, using the momentum from the last turn and tailwhipped his car into the immediate opposite hairpin, executing a well performed feint.

Minako watched in shock and awe at her opponent's sudden behavior. She moved on helpessly behind the 350GT, which seemed to just out-do her in that combination of hairpins. _Oh my gosh… that was… too awesome… he's almost too good!_  
Neither AYUMI, nor KYOKO could calculate any accurate possible outcome from the battle. The two had continued to feed their pilots with several possible tactics they could use, but each of them had their own counter-strategy to each other that never-ended and brought forth no such outcome.

The drivers had to see for themselves who would come out ahead when it is all said and done…

Back at Zui Hou headquarters, the facilities have gone quiet, as most of the block had closed for the night and most departments had locked up and lots have emptied out for the time being. Midnight had struck as a white vehicle had soon appeared along the Zui Hou R main driveway. 

"Let 'em through," said Kumiko, watching on from a distance. She already knew exactly who it was and thanked that the moment had arrived no later.

The white MINE's Impreza had slowly cruised in, as the remaining overtime staff in the area had guided Maya through the lanes and assisted her through the parking lot.  
_Where could she be?_  
The exhausted and confused Maya had greeted Kumiko on her way to join the other D Unit Generals at the little reception down at the pit lane.

Rushing off to see the others, Maya had struggled to hold back her panic and asked each member individually.  
"Where is my sister?" she continued, "She was supposed to come back way before this hour. We were supposed to go home now,"

"I'm sorry Maya…" apologized Kumiko, "We do not know where she is,"  
"Isn't she here…?" asked Maya, "I thought this would be the only other place she would be!"

"Actually, we thought she was with you," said Ling Luan. "But then we have just received a report that she and her car were missing,"  
"Where did you last see her?" asked Kumiko.

"Well… she was outside the diner before I came inside. I allowed her to go where she pleased, but she was meant to be back at around the usual time," explained Maya.  
"Very strange indeed," said Ling Luan, "And we can't seem to trace any signal from KYOKO…"  
"I know Minako-chan would not have any reason to leave town," guessed Kumiko.  
"That's right,"

Ling took a wild guess, as he remained by his Evo, leaning on his door taking a glance at the helmet on his back seat.  
"…Unless… she was racing?"  
"That could be it… since they can't be traced at such great speeds due to the interference along the mountain area…" agreed Kumiko.

"Racing? Tonight? Again?" said Maya.  
"Wait a minute… the signal of the 350GT was also missing…" said Ling.  
"Oh my… I can't be… they are both…" shocked Kumiko.


	56. Sixth Gear: Because of You

ACT 10 – 10000RPM 'Because of You'

The longer they continued to duel, the longer they wanted it to last; Fu Huo and Minako had not a thought to stop any of their efforts to outrun the other. Even to the extent that had them try to catch their own breath, neither of them showed any sign of holding back.  
The NSX-R and 350GT were once again on par with each other along the next section of the long route along the shoulders of the mountain route. _I don't know if I can defeat him anymore… but I know I have to keep going!_  
Nothing in Minako's conciousness allowed her to have a second thought but victory. The long drawn out battle had caused both drivers a bit of stress.

_Am I… starting to crack? Well no matter. I have to… keep going._  
Fu Huo had soon lost sense of why and how he was still able to keep at this pace. He then soon realized that Minako had been going through the same.  
However, instead of slowing down, they did nothing but turn things right up and continued to push themselves and battle down further into the mountainside.

Minako started to breathe heavily, after each corner she had Fu Huo had cleared. Though still visualizing her target, she continued her precise footwork and steering. Throughout the whole race, she was already forcing her vehicle to do more than what she had usually done at a certain level.

As for Fu Huo, who was struggling to keep on with what has probably become one of the hardest most demanding battles he had entered, accelerated in both stress and fatigue. The opponent, as well as his drive system never gave him a chance to relax.

The two vehicles continued to maim at each other, blocking each entry and exit depending on whether it was a right or left-hander. Each of them could not leave their corresponding lanes, as each of them did not seem to get ahead of the other.  
It made no more sense to each other that Fu Huo and Minako were both equals in this battle.

Minako's heart pounded, while gripping her car into the inside very swiftly, concentrating both on the exit, as well as her opponent. She began to cough violently as she forced herself to counter-steer the vehicle back into position.

Fu Huo could now feel himself struggle more and more. The 350GT slightly gained more speed at the exit, taking advantage of his opponent's position and stole the apex on the next opposite corner.  
The stress became too great, as he continued to struggle to pull his vehicle away from the NSX-R.

To no avail, both drivers were side by side once again. However, neither of them could take it any longer. The anxiety was far too much at this point. Minako and Fu Huo pushed each other along the tight stretch as they had both began to crack.

Defeated by their own drive systems, both drivers had lost control of their vehicles. The NSX-R had begun to spin out as the 350GT jerked wildly, sway slowly across sideways.  
The two drivers had struggled to regain back their focus, though the pressure was too great.

Minako screamed in agony, as she had already lost track of what she was doing. The NSX-R had barely missed the 350GT by a few short inches and finally came to a stop near the guardrails. The 350GT continued to lose balance and swerve to the side, joining the NSX-R.  
At the last minute, Fu Huo pulled the e-brake, changing the car's angle, avoiding collision with the NSX-R and the guardrails and also came to a halt…

Fu Huo struggled to take his seatbelt off, as he opened his door slightly and fell out of his vehicle. He began to crawl helplessly out of the Skyline as his helmet fell off and rolled along the ground.  
Fu coughed a bit, as he watched the door of the white NSX-R slowly open.

With his eyes somewhat blurred, Fu Huo saw Minako move slowly out of her vehicle, almost limping and soon, lost balance and fainted. Her body slowly began to plummet toward the ground as Fu Huo gathered what strength he had left to send himself upward with a leg and caught Minako's body just before she had fallen to the ground.  
Fu Huo had then slowly leaned Minako's body on the guardrails, as he himself had begun to faint and slowly rested along next to her…

Hyuga began to pace himself, just outside near the close garage doors of the pitlanes. The other Generals have gone home to rest after celebrating through the night, while Kumiko and Maya had remained by the side of their mentor. "So… Fu Huo is alive after all," believed Hyuga, after heared about what Kumiko had just confessed.

"I thought so…" whispered Maya.  
"Do you think they are racing?" wondered Kumiko.  
"Probably. Or probably not…" said Hyuga. "Nevertheless, we have to bring them back."

Maya chuckled, and commented, "At this rate, I don't think those two are planning to come back,"  
"What makes you say that?" asked Kumiko.  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling," replied Maya.

"In any case, I have to send a team to seize them," continued the Emperor, "Regardless of Fu Huo's true objectives. I am glad to see him alive, though also burned by the idea that he thinks of us as his enemies, but we still have to claim what is ours."

"You are right, but how do you plan to retrieve them?" asked Kumiko, "I hope you do not intend to use the same method as last time,"  
"No… I have other means. Knowing him, he would try to use his remaining resources against us," explained the Emperor.

"You've really lost trust in him, haven't you, Master Hyu?" said Maya.  
"Partially. But I believe there is still some sense left in the man. And that is of course… if I knock it right back out of him," threatened the Emperor, "He still needs to be taught a lesson."

"He's not some kid," said Kumiko, "He deserves a bit more credit than that,"  
"I know. Which is why he will be difficult to capture him, as it is impossible to negotiate with him," continued Emperor Hyuga.

Maya stood silently, leaving the rest to Kumiko as she continued to guess on the situation, "I am certain that the Princess would take his side at this point,"  
"Minako would betray me for him?" confirmed Hyuga, "I supposed that makes sense,"

"Hey, watch it!" interrupted Maya, "Please do not make quick assumptions about my sister,"  
"No harm will come to her," said Hyuga. "We are merely retrieving our spoils."

"Those are two individuals! Human beings! Not some sort of property!" fired Maya.  
"No they aren't. But they do have property. Property that is stolen," added Hyuga.

Moments later, Kumiko had received a report from one of the overtime staff left behind to clean up.  
"There you go. The two forms of KYOKO have been spotted on the GPS. It had seemed that they have stopped," said Kumiko.

"I see… Regardless on what you might make of it, I am sending a team to intercept them." Announced Hyuga.  
"Are… they gonna be armed?" asked Maya.  
"Yes… but with ECU jammers. Firearms are not really needed," explained Kumiko.  
"So you're trying to incapacitate their vehicles instead, hm?" asked Maya.

"That's the plan. But of course, we need some firearms on the side too, in order to level the field a little bit. I'm sure those two won't agree to come back by just asking them," added Hyuga.  
"Don't you think that is too much?" commented Maya.

"You do not need to worry. The worst possible case would only probably lead to shooting at each other their tyres. Minor damage to either vehicle is acceptable. But I'd also rather have both of them alive… in **my** hands…"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Master Hyu. Please do not be hard on those two…" begged Kumiko.  
"How very pitiful…" said the Emperor to himself, "This whole… ridiciolous war was staged by a mere result of a screwed up love story between those two. What a bunch of kids!"

Several moments later, Minako had soon opened her eyes. She moved her head slightly, away from the rails, looking around the area. She caught sight of the vehicles, recognizing both the NSX-R and the 350GT, dormant as if she had just dreamt about them.  
She softly yawned and crossed her arms, as the wind had suddenly hazed in, bring on the coldness of the dark.  
Minako slowly rubbed her eyes, and looked beside her.  
"…Fu Huo," she spoke softly, glancing at Fu Huo who was leaning on the rails and rested next to her.  
"So you are awake…" said Fu.  
"…So you are alive…" replied Minako, accompanied by a slight gentle smile.

Fu exhaled and sighed, "More or less it seems…"  
Minako wanted to so badly jump in excitement, though she had been too exhausted from the nightmare and remained in her position.  
"I'm…really… I'm so glad…" continued Minako.  
"Is that so?" said Fu Huo emotionlessly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nevermind. Nothing,"

Fu Huo lifted one leg up and bended it down as if he was preparing to stand. He leaned his elbow on his knee and looked up at the stars.  
"Where are you going?" asked Minako.  
"Nowhere… I don't have anywhere to go anymore,"  
"I don't understand, Fu. What's wrong?"  
"I've lost everything…"  
"No… you haven't."

Fu Huo sighed once again, briefly glancing at Minako, wondering just what she thinks she is talking about.  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.  
"Because I've just found you. Isn't that cool?"  
"I don't deserve to live. After all that I've caused,"  
"Now that's really sad," teased Minako, "How can you say that you don't deserve to live? In my opinion, you are alive now because you are given a second chance at life. If you truly do not deserve to live, you would be dead by now…"

Fu Huo nodded his head in agreement, "Exactly," he spoke softly, "That's why I am going to pilot AYUMI to the death…"  
Minako had slowly lost patience and grew a bit cross, "Is that all?"  
"What?"  
"Is that the only reason why you have the desire to live your live on the road? Because you want to die…?" scolded Minako, as she struggled to hold back her tears in front of Fu Huo.

"N-no…" replied Fu Huo softly. "Well what about you then, huh? Why are you here? Why are you piloting KYOKO?"  
"Because I was chosen…"  
"Because you were chosen huh? Is that it?" argued Fu Huo.

It had seemed that the two had returned back to their quarreling ways. Somehow, Minako felt relieved just by that feeling. It was a sign that she is really talking to the real Fu Huo and that he truly his without a doubt, alive.

"Um… no… that's not the only reason," continued Minako, "I also chose to do it,"  
"And why is that?"

Minako suddenly pulled her back forward, away from the rails and faced Fu Huo and looked him sharply in the eye, "Do you really wanna know? Do you really wanna know why I am here now?" she asked as her eyes had became watery.

Fu Huo held back a bit, a little indimidate with Minako's sudden outburst. He allowed her to continue.

"…Because of you!" scolded Minako.  
"…Me?"  
"Yes, you!"

Fu Huo remained seated silently, staring at the ground and looked down upon himself. He had no energy or patience to argue with Minako at a time like this. He rested on and allowed her to continue explaining.  
Soon, he noticed the tears run down from her eyes as Minako sobbed, "You are the reason. It is because of you that I race. It is because of you that I chose to pilot KYOKO…"

Minako continued, "You know…you've really changed. You changed so much…" she cried, "Ever since then, you've been so different. Why is that…?"

Fu Huo did not say anything. He could not make out any words to come out of his mouth.  
Minako explained on, "Ever since this street racing crap came along, you've been pushing me away. Don't deny it, Fu!" she scolded him, "Each and every time you gone out during those nights… I worry about you. Everytime you risk your ass out there each night, I crumble inside, hoping for you to call me back and tell me you've made it safely… But you continued to avoid me, like I've done something wrong. I've still haven't figured out what it was…"

Fu Huo softly whispered, "…you've done nothing wrong…"  
Minako continud, "So I decided to see for myself why you would always ditch me just so you could continue to kill me every time you step back into your car. I have had enough of it Fu Huo. It's become too much for me…"

The wind continued to blow strongly, as Minako had started to get the chills as she only wore a singlet and some tight hotpants. Fu Huo had then selflessly moved in closer to her to put his arms around her and try to keep her as warm as he could.

It was about time for her to get things out of her chest, and Minako explained on, "So I started practicing with my sister's car. Everyday and every night, just to find out why you have forgotten me just for some stupid road game. It was driving me mad. I wanted to follow you and get into racing, only to become closer to you, Fu. I wanted to become a good as you only so you could notice me!"

"…Really?" Fu Huo had nothing better to say, so surprised about the truth that he had finally been hearing from Minako.  
"I wanted to become a great road racer like you so I could understand you better. I felt that if I was as good as you, I could finally understand why… And after you've disappeared all those months ago… I felt that I had no choice… but to follow you and meet you in death itself… I thought you were gone… and all I could think of doing was following you to your own fate… I thought I could find my answers through KYOKO… but not even she had shown me …this. I still haven't found my answers… my answers… from you…"

Fu Huo smirked at himself, and soon released Minako from his arms and looked away. He stood up slowly and faced along the horizons, looking past the guardrails.  
"Do you really want the answers…?" he said in a serious tone. "Do you…?"

Minako turned around, looking up to him, as she could not get herself to reply after all that she had said. She looked at him in surprise, as Fu Huo continued to face over the rails and toward the valley, closing his eyes.  
"I'll give you your answers… So you really wanna know why I went through all this trouble?" he asked sharply.

Minako stood up and moved in closer beside him, wiping her tears and hold on to his left arm gently. Fu Huo never opened his eyes, and explained. "…It was… because of **you**."  
"…What?"  
"Yes…you."

Fu Huo then opened his eyes and looked upward and continues to stare at the sky. He took a deep breath and finally, blurted out, "Minako… I love you. Always have, and I always will. Ever since we were kids… I've always felt the same about you,"  
Minako had never expected something like that to come out straight from Fu Huo. She was rather stunned and affected greatly by his sudden words and spoke no further to allow him to continue.

"…That's why… ever since **we broke up**… I was so… torn. Nothing else meant more to me in my life…" continued Fu Huo, "I didn't have any loving parents who were always there for me throughout the most of my life. But at least I had you that time. And that is why… when we had to split several months ago… I felt like I had nobody left… I had nothing."

Fu Huo smiled at himself, being proud of finally being able to confront Minako in this manner and finally come out with the truth. "I've still wanted you. I've always wanted you to be by my side. But I knew I could never have that again… That is why I resorted to racing on the street. I thought that leaving my mark on the road would finally bring me peace."

Fu Huo exhaled again, "At first, I wanted to use racing as a means to get over you… But then… I guess I loved you even more. I wanted to become a great driver. I wanted to become the best at what I did. I wanted to become popular, just so you could notice me again…"

"I wanted you to notice me so badly, but I needed absolute power in order to do that," Fu continued to explain, "If I became famous… if I became the best of the best, maybe you'd gain back your respect for me…"  
"But I've never lost respect for you, Fu…" interrupted Minako.  
"You wanted to know the reason I was pushing you away? Well its that simple…" said Fu, "I wanted to see if I became so good and stray away from you… maybe you would realize… that you might have a need for me after all. I wanted to create a spark within your heart by pushing you away, to get you to conclude that you still need me and want me back…"

Fu Huo then admitted, "And soon… you began to move in on my own plans to become the best. And what the hell, you've become a road racer too. That started to complicate things a lot. The more you followed me, the more I wanted to become the absolute best…"

"You already are the best, Fu… I do not know anybody half as good as you. Not even me, Maya or Kumiko. You've always been the best, Fu," cheered Minako.  
"I went to the extent as to having to steal KYOKO in order to etch the total dominance over all and take my illusionary place as the king of all road racers, with you as my queen. Though unfortunately, things had backfired…"

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Minako.  
"Because I was a fugitive to my own organization, as I decided to seek help from LFD. So I ran away after surviving my crash and worked with him for a few months. And now, I came back as the man you now know as Bao Fu…"  
"Is that why you wore the mask? Because you did not want your comrades to see you again?"  
"No… I wore that mask… because I did not want you to see the monster that I have become…" admitted Fu Huo.

"Well I am here now…" added Minako, gently reaching for Fu Huo's face, "…and I do not see any monster."  
Fu Huo touched her hand on his cheek, feeling the light and tenderness of her touch once again – a feeling he had worked so hard for though thought he would never get to experience again.  
"Thank you, Fu Huo… now I finally have my answers," said Minako, as she began to smile at Fu Huo once again. "But you are wrong about one thing…" she continued.

Fu Huo sat down on the rail and rested against them, while he held on to Minako as she sat on his lap with her arms around his neck.  
"You haven't lost everything," she whispered into his ear. "Because… you might be very far from being the perfect guy… but you're still the only man I'll ever love…"

Hearing Minako's soft voice and he could make out melodies out of her mere tone. At the same time, he had begun to realize that there was still hope for him in life. "Minnie… I've missed you so much…"

_Minnie… that was the nickname he used to call me when we felt like nothing could split us apart…_

"I've missed you too… and seeing you here alive makes me forget all the regrets I've had in the past… you've brought me new hope for the future, Fu-Boo…" whispered Minako.

_Fu-Boo… that was the nickname she used to refer to me when she was still down for me… One day, if I start a clothing brand, perhaps that is what I would call it…_

The two war-torn drivers held each other tightly. They had gripped each other, moving in as if they could never get close enough to each other. Before they knew it, they had continued to dig at each other's lips, and soon, their mouths. Feeling the tenderness and pureness of his beloved Minako once again, Fu Huo had felt such relief as he held her close to him and continued to kiss her. The feeling was like a soft and soothing massage to his lips. He felt so happy inside, like he had just reached heaven after 'dying'. At the same time, he had finally had a change of heart, vowing to himself to rid his old, dishonest ways as Bao Fu and finally, Chuan Fu Huo had been 'resurrected' once again.

Minako rested her face on Fu Huo's cheek and held him tighter. "Fu-Boo… do you remember the first time we made love?" she whispered into his ear.  
"Yeah… though we were quite young back then…" replied Fu Huo, as he picked up her hand and held it firmly.

"Hm… yeah. But now you've become quite the man now huh. You're twenty now, right?" said Minako.  
"…And you've become one hell of a woman…" complimented Fu Huo.

A few short moments later, a sudden beeping noise could be heard along the ground. Fu Huo held himself back from Minako and looked around. Minako stayed alert, as Fu Huo walked over to pick the helmet off from the ground.  
The device continued to beep.

"Looks like they're coming for us…" said Fu Huo.  
"Huh?"  
"Here… take it," said Fu Huo, handing Minako the item.  
"What is this?" wondered Minako, taking the device…


	57. Sixth Gear: Resurrection Part Two

ACT 11 – 11000RPM 'Resurrection Part Two'

It was almost dawn, the plains and valleys of Route D1 grew calm, and however, as the wind picked up, so did the road. The team organized by Hyuga from Zui Hou R had finally caught sight of one of their targets. They were armed in black RS200s and Civics and in a sudden rush across the valley, making their way through Route D1 along the mountainside.

(_ 'Audience (Euro Power Mix)'_ – Ayumi Hamasaki)

The NSX-R traveled along the empty streets, zooming past the mountain walls. The roar of the stunning C32B engine serenaded the valleys and plains, while displaying the awesome capabilities of the VTEC engine, the driver continued to brush through the corners like it was one with the wind.

_'Saa ryoute wo hirogete  
Isshoni te wo tataite arukou'_

The Zui Hou gang had soon caught sight of their target. One of the henchmen poked out of the window of the Civic, and gaining sight of the bright white light ahead of them. _There he is! Faster! Let's go get it!_  
The man reached for the harpoon-like weapon, which he plans to fire at the NSX-R and short circuit its ECU.

_'Hashiridasu toki ni wa  
Koko e kite kyou ni hajimeyou' _

The NSX-R's taillights had suddenly flashed as its driver midly tapped on the brakes, slowing down for the pursuers. _It's been a while… let's see what you can do. _  
KYOKO responded to each and every command from her driver. The NSX-R had then soon come in range of the pursuers.  
Fu Huo steered lightly on the wheel, effortlessly clearing the corners at moderate speed. Vast amounts of data had been gathered, while various details had appeared in his visor. KYOKO had continued to focus him on both forward and what was behind him.

The NSX-R had lowered its pace, as the gang was closing in on it quickly. "It looks like it's slowing down. Is she going to surrender?" asked the driver.  
Suddenly, the NSX-R had revved again, and accelerated slightly, giving chase away from its pursuers.  
"I guess not! Let's go get 'em!"

_'Betsu ni dareyori saki wo aruite yukou  
Nante kimochi wa nakutte ne' _

"Man, does she think this is a wild police chase or something?" said the driver of the RS200.  
A few other henchmen had revealed their weapons outside the window, preparing to aim at the NSX-R. The men were equipped with the harpoon-like electronic jammers, while others were equipped with handguns.

_Such a lightning response! And awesome cornering capabilities!_ Fu Huo continued on, grasping the raw power of the NSX Type R. He continued to be assited by KYOKO, which guided him through each precise moment, feeding him through the corners so smoothly in tune with Fu Huo's immense talent.

_'Dakara to itte dare ga no ushiro kara  
Tsuiteku WAKE demo nai kedo ne' _

Fu Huo felt absolutely in control. He could literally make the car do whatever he pleased up to this point. He decided to toy around with his pursuers, having fun with them, even as he was aware of their equipment. _This is awesome… it's like I could manipulate the system as I please…_  
He smiled at himself, and downshifted quickly while steering gently.

_'Kimira no dareka ga  
YES da! tte sakenda toki ni wa' _

One of them men received the signal to open fire. He aimed the weapon at the car as best he could as he tried to maintain balance and communicate with his driver. "Keep it steady! Okay… I'm firing the first shot!"  
The man pulled the trigger, as the small little projectile shot straight for the NSX-R's rear fender.

KYOKO had quickly beeped wildly at Fu Huo, while he stood calmly and steered and smiled. In an instant, the NSX-R has suddenly jerked to the side at the last minute, avoiding the projectile just in the nick of time.

_'Boku wa narande  
YES da! tte sakebu darou' _

"What the hell was that?" asked the driver in horror. "How did you miss that?"  
"No… it wasn't me…" said the sharpshooter, "…it is impossible… but… that thing had just dodged the attack!"  
"No fking way!"

The driver of the RS200 pulled a pistol out and began to fire a shot once more at the NSX-R.  
Much to his horror, the NSX-R had simply and slightly moved to a side, almost too hard for the eye to notice, and the bullet had missed the car completely.

_'Saa ryoute wo hirogete  
Isshoni te wo tataite arukou' _

The pursuers drove on in shock, and before they had even realized, the NSX-R was already out from their sights. "This is crazy! Is that the real abilities of Fukakyon's NSX-R?"  
The gang had tailed helplessly, only catching a slight glimpse of the white light as it soon disappeared into the valley.

_This is amazing… I've finally got it…!_  
With the bitterness in Fu Huo's heart completely faded, he continued to plunge into the rest of Route D1 with the NSX-R, flying easily through the curves.

_'Hashiridasu toki ni wa  
Koko e kite kyou ni hajimeyou  
Kimitachi ga boku no hokori' _

The NSX-R gripped easily into each ideal line at great speed, as Fu Huo continued to grasp at the fact that he had finally begun to fully utilize the KYOKO System. _KYOKO… it's like… she's finally accepting me…! _  
At great speed and velocity, the Type R smoothly ran down along the final sections, saving its remaining grip while at the same time, cutting through the wind with such force.  
Fu Huo geared up to fifth, accelerating further as the sun was beginning its rise…

The Zui Hou gang dispatched by Hyuga had continued along without a clue at what they were up against. The group of Altezza and Civic sedan cruised along the next section of D1, without any hope whatsoever of catching the NSX-R.  
"Damn… I wonder what the boss will say…" said the sharpshooter.  
"Hey, let's not even consider that. That thing… just did something you would have never thought possible. We were basically unprepared for this," said the driver.

The group had continued along in great shock, without noticing the approaching vehicle behind the pack.

_'Kudaranaku mieru mainichi no naka ni wa  
Shiawase no TORIKKU ga kurete te' _

Minako accelerated further, closing in on the group of black cars. Wearing the AYUMI helmet, she had also begun to master its capabilities just as Fu Huo did.

_'Sore wa kanarazu mina de bunka chi aeru  
You ni tsukurare te iru kara ne' _

"Hey… wait, there's someone else behind us…" said the sharpshooter.  
The driver glanced at his mirror and caught sight of the 350GT, quickly aiming to pass the whole group. The Skyline stormed in, as the crew watched in awe.

_'Jouzuni katsu koto  
Nante dekinaku demo ii' _

The crew was too stunned to down anything, as the 350GT swiftly tailgated the pack. Minako's focus was absolutely perfect, as she precisely passed each car sequentially, one by one.  
One of the sharpshooters looked deeper into the other vehicle, as his eyes widened in shock.  
"Wait a minute… that's **not** Bao Fu…!" he said, as he saw the female figure inside the silver Skyline.

_'Sono toki wa boku to  
UMAI koto make de miyou' _

"Fu Huo… I'm coming to join you," whispered Minako, as she continued to accelerated the 350GT leaving the pursuers behind in the dust.

_'Saa ryoute wo hirogete  
Isshoni te wo tataite arukou  
Kimitachi no koe ga shiteru  
Mou nani mo kowaku nante nai  
Mou hitoribocchi janai ' _

Fu Huo continued past the final section of D1, utilizing KYOKO as best he could. Such control and such power urged him not to slow down. He felt so free, and so alive. His change in attitude and concept was clear. The proud young road racer revved his mighty vehicle and flew away to infinity.  
_KYOKO… you and I are one! _  
The bright white light had soon came down from the mountains, and settling down into the highway. KYOKO had set Fu Huo a path to the nearest gas station.

_'Saa ryoute wo hirogete   
Isshoni te wo tataite arukou  
Hashiridasu toki ni wa  
Koko e kite kyou ni hajimeyou  
Kimitachi ga boku no hokori' _

There was never a better moment that Fu Huo could recall on the road. His abilities far surpassed that of his former, evil self and through his unity with his beloved woman, the man had also been reunited with his beloved car. Though through some, many would believe and remember the moment Chuan Fu Huo had transformed from the evil warlord into the beloved hero and charismatic champion that shined down upon Route D1, piercing through the winds at levels beyond the average individual could ever grasp as he would…

**PILOT LEVEL: INFINITY** …


	58. Final Gear: Revelations Part II

**STREET TALES:_ 'Legend Of Zui Hou R'_**  
Final Gear: _'The Zui Hour'_

ACT 1 – 1000RPM 'Revelations Part II'

It was one calm and sunny morning, Maya spent her time preparing out her café as she roamed around the kitchen by herself deciding on the specials for that day. The Koda's was quiet, as she had begun to turn the fans on and airconditioning. She was dressed in her usual sky-blue waitresses uniform, which were a white office shirt and a grey blouse along with an apron. She took out a feather duster and began to dust off the windows. As she returned back into her kitchen to check on her refrigerator, Maya heared a faint sound of an automobile, which had just parked out the back lot of the restaurant.   
_A customer at this hour? _  
Ignoring the sound for a moment, Maya continued to take out some supplies and ingredients and set them on the chopping board. She continued to humm to herself as she reached for the knife. _Wait a sec… why would a customer park at the rear?_  
Maya had then walked away from the sink and took a little peek out of the window near the back door overviewing the lot. There was nobody there except for one car. Much to her surprise, it was a white NSX Type R, which she had been very familiar with.

Maya was a little cross toward her younger sister, Minako for not coming back with her the other night, though at the same time, was also relieved. She lay down her knives and slowly walked her way out of the kitchen, as soon as she heard the main entrance door open and close softly.  
"Oh, how nice of you to come back," said Maya with a light pinch of sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry, sis… I have no excuse," said Minako, who stood directly in front of the door with a bit of a pitiful face. "I must've had you worried." She wore the same waitress outfit as her sister, only she was carrying her apron in her right arm.  
"That's obvious isn't it? I'm not mother, but I sometimes feel that I am responsible for all your mischief," continued Maya. "And what were you doing out the-…"

Maya had suddenly cut speech. She stood silently, staring ahead of her as she observed the doors behind Minako open slowly…

"He-he-he-hello… um… what can I do for you, mister?" said Maya playfully in an awkward tone, looking directly at the young man whom she had never expected to ever see again just enter her cafeteria.

Fu Huo stepped up from the doors, walking past Minako. He was dressed in light beige slacks, a cream coloured blazer with a blue office shirt and brown tinted specs. His hair was a little shorter and thinner, though he still had long fringes and thin sharp layers hanging down from the side.  
Maya thoughtlessly rushed her way straight towards Fu Huo and thrusted against him with a great big and warm hug. She stretched her arms widely, as she tightly hugged him playfully.

"Welcome home, brother…" she smirked, and soon, small little drops of tears had begun to crawl down her cheeks.  
"It's good to be back, sis," replied Fu Huo, smiling to himself and glanced at Minako.

There was not a happier moment for those three. Minako cherished that moment, as she had never seen her sister so relieved. It was great timing, to take her focus away from scolding her. Though Maya never really showed it, Minako knew that her sister had also missed Fu Huo as much as she did. But that morning saw them all together once again – together as a family.

Maya stood back and asked Fu Huo excitedly, "Can I get ya something, hun? Anything at all? I'll do it for free too! Any meal you want!" she offered.  
"I'll help out too!" added Minako. "Let's have a party tonight or something? Just the three of us!" she suggested excitedly.

"Sounds good," smiled Fu Huo, taking his sunglasses off, "However, I'm not really sure I can stick around right now. How about later then?"  
"Why…? What's up?" asked Minako.  
"I'm sorry. I feel like there's something I gotta do with KYOKO. I'm really sorry, though I'd like to spend time catching up with you guys… but I promise, by the time I'm finished, we'll have something to really celebrate!"

"Well, I trust you… You'll be okay?" wondered Minako.  
"Ain't no stoppin' him," added Maya, "Where are you going anyway?"  
"I'm going for a cruise along Route C4… I feel like I might… find something there… in the hall of legends," explained Fu Huo.  
"You're going there during the day?" asked Maya.  
"What's the point? You're already the greatest there is," complimented Minako.

Fu Huo closed his eyes for a moment, and then momentarily stared out of the windows, thinking about something. He looked back at the others and spoke, "No, I am not… not just yet…"  
"Why?" asked Minako.  
"Because I feel like there is one thing left I need to do. I haven't decided what it is… but I think I could find it at Route C4…" explained Fu Huo.

"Well you don't need me to tell you this, but be careful okay? And come back soon! We have a lot to talk about," said Maya.  
"Sure. I'll see you later then."

Fu Huo stepped out of Koda's, slipping his sunglasses back on as he slowled walked his way back to the NSX-R. He slowled opened the door, smelling the soothing aroma of the Honda interior as he stepped in anxiously inside a car that he had yet to rightfully call his own. However, he was on his way to change that.

The car had slowly rolled out of the driveway, signaling its turn and moving its way on to the city streets. It was an early morning, as Fu Huo had manually activated and opened a song file on his vehicle. ( _'Drive Me Nuts'_ – Cyber X feat. Tomiko Van)

The NSX-R continued along, accelerating at a medium pace. Fu Huo moderated his speed, totally in control of KYOKO as he continued through the near-empty streets of the city at dawn. The sun lit magnificently on the bright white body of the NSX-R as the shine covered the vehicle in a manner that pictured it as a great light, traveling across the bridges and highways.

_'Sakihokoru...' _

As Fu Huo exited along the ramp, nearing his way closer to the highway area, he had then begun to accelerate a little and lift up his speed. He geared up to third and focused ahead in style. With loud trance music and expensive shades, Fu Huo very much had the all-eyes-on-me approach.  
Cruising the highways further along, he began to question KYOKO at what his true objective must be and what he needed to completely satisfy whatever they may be.  
Without a single doubt, Fu Huo knew what he needed to do, although nothing could prepare him an answer of whether he could actually do it…

_'Sakihokoru mirai wo sora takaku  
Ima ijou kore ijou negau' _

The NSX-R soon picked up quickly and boosted through the lanes as the sudden increase of pace in the music kicked in. Fu Huo geared up as the soothing voice of Van Tomiko along with the rushing beat of trance serenaded the cockpit while the revs flew as if sequential to the beat.

_'I will expect tomorrow  
which can always shine' _

Fu Huo was fully aware of his newfound abilities and felt so right to him. Cruising past initially starting off at Route D1, the NSX-R cruised along swiftly. His purified heart and soul poured into each bend, sending his ride of divinity across the valley.

_'It says good-bye   
to the worries any more' _

For a moment, Fu Huo had begun to think about Minako. At this point, he not only had a reason to become a better competitor, but also to become a better man. He had hoped, prayed, and dreamt for so long to have Minako back by his side once again. They were the only to things that mattered to him – his girl and his pride.

Several moments later, Fu Huo had made his way into the empty streets of the inbound section of Route C4, where he had planned to foresee his answers. Finding a way for him to pour his heart into the system, KYOKO responded. The NSX-R dived into the S curves as a sign or method to massage on his feelings. Feeding from the trance and engine noise, it felt good to tackle each corner at an angle and distance close to the edge.

_'Dou demo ii koto de fuan ni natte ita  
Jibun no SUTAIRU nakushite tada' _

Fu Huo began to turn up his pace, not worrying about any commotion or traffic. At this point, he did not care about the traffic rules. He hardly ever did. Though only for this moment, he would push his fate a little bit further. Just this once…

_'Me no mae no genjitsu wo miru koto dekinai  
Sabitsuku kimochi mo koroshite mou' _

Fu Huo took a chance. He geared up, accelerating his car madly out of the curves and into the next. _These new tyres are fantastic. It's almost as if I can just skate through the bends and glide my way out…_  
At that moment, he thought, there was nothing wrong with a little temptation. Revving his car smoothly, the NSX-R picked up speed rather quickly. Fu Huo set his sights into the wide hairpin curve coming up next. To this point, Fu Huo had now pushed his vehicle at great speed. He continued on, sending his vehicle into the corner without slowing down.

_'Drive me nuts…' _

Instantly, Fu Huo released the throttle and steered in swiftly while his car entered at such great speed and began to understeer to the extent that exceeded his tyre's normal grip. The sudden loss of throttle and the quick change in momentum as Fu Huo steered caused a break in his vehicle's traction, momentarily nullifiying the car's grip and sent into a wild slide. 

_'Dore dake jibun wo kurushimetemo  
Nani mo umare ya shinai' _

Fu Huo quickly kicked into the throttle again, sending power into his wheels and began to spin as he excitedly began to counter-steer. _I've been trying to do this… for such a long time. All my life, I've practiced endlessly… just to perfect this technique…_  
Maintaining its great speed on entry, the NSX-R shot past the apex at an angular position while exiting right back into position as if thee corner was not even there.

Fu Huo revved up and geared back up, smiling proudly at himself for finally being able to execute the kansei drift for the first time. 

_'Kagayaku mirai no tame ni hashiru  
Yasashii kao ni mo nareru' _

With KYOKO providing him details of his speed, accuracy, and angle, Fu Huo had continued swiftly while increasing his speed. Everything he had struggled relentlessly to do in the past had now seemed right in his grasp. He had finally understood the meaning of the things that Alex had once told him.

_'Sakihokoru mirai wo sora takaku  
Ima ijou kore ijou negau' _

The feeling had never felt so right. Fu Huo had also begun to realize that KYOKO was not for the purpose of a weapon to destroy the competition, but to realize the true beauty of the risks and challenges of race driving, removing all distractions and fears on the road to maximize excitement.

_'It noticed the thing which it  
didn't feel till now.  
It says good-bye to the worries  
any more.' _

Moments later, Fu Huo had lowered his pace, taking care not to push his luck any further. The NSX-R slowed down at cruise speed, as he caught a glimpse of another car in the distance. Strangely he thought, the car had seemed to be stationary. As he drew closer, focusing his view on the road, he had realized the car was parked on the sidelines, along the tourism lot. Fu Huo had also realized two other things; it was a burgundy coloured 3000GT and the other factor was that it was waiting for him.

Fu Huo glanced at the woman who stood by the car, leaning on the door as he turned in to meet up with her. Kumiko stood by, observing the white NSX-R like she had been expecting it to come along.  
The car parked next to her 3000GT, as the engine had shut off and the door had slowly begun to open.  
Fu Huo slowly stepped out, taking his sunglasses off as he walked over to meet with his former mentor…

"I thought you would've showed up," said Kumiko.  
"How did you know I was here?" wondered Fu Huo.  
Kumiko explained, "I was looking for you myself. Though Maya told me you were on your way here,"

"I see," replied Fu Huo.

Kumiko had then slowly approached him, not taking her eyes of Fu Huo for a second. She slowly made her way closer to him, as she wrapped her arms onto him and leaned her face on his shoulder, hugging him tight.

"It's good to see you again," said Kumiko softly.  
"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Master Ku…" apologized Fu Huo.

Kumiko released him from her grip and smiled at him, "You no longer need to call me that. You are the master now."  
"Ku… I'm so sorry… for everything," continued Fu Huo.  
"There's no need for that… I'm just glad to see you here once more, in the flesh," explained Kumi.  
"Do you not consider me as an enemy?" confirmed Fu.  
"No… of course not… I've never… ever looked at you as my enemy."  
"Oh thank goodness…"  
"Bao Fu is dead, isn't he?" said Kumi proudly, "You know… even the guys back at the base are happy that they heard you've survived. Ling, Stephen, everyone… They've never thought for a second of you as an enemy…"  
"…Really? I feel so… unworthy after all I've…"  
"No… Bao Fu is no more… He was defeated by a man called Fu Huo," smiled Kumiko.

"Yeah… I guess. He's finished," confirmed Fu Huo, as he leaned back on his car, looking up to the clouds in relief. He exhaled; satisfied with the fact that he had finally made peace with Kumiko and meeting her in this manner was somehow rather appropriate.

"…But there is a reason that I have come out here to meet you, Fu Huo," explained Kumi, "I think it is… very important. I think we should talk."  
"I've got time," said Fu Huo.  
"I know what you are planning to do next. I know exactly what you are thinking…"  
"Is that so…?" laughed Fu Huo.

Kumiko leaned back and almost urgently began to speak, "Yes… but before you do so, there are a lot of things that you must know…!"  
"Okay…"

Kumi took a deep breath and began to explain, "Recently… I have taken the time to do a little research. I've looked up numerous records… Records… about your birth… your childhood…"  
"I see… That's very kind of you… anything interesting?" asked Fu Huo.  
"More than just interesting…" continued Kumi, "In fact, I was actually a bit surprised myself on what I have discovered."

Fu Huo had a feeling that he had already known what Kumiko was about to tell him. It was not something from KYOKO, but rather a raw gut feeling within him.  
She continued to explain, "I've researched extensively on your birth records… and I had been finally able to figure out who and where your parents really are…"  
"My… parents?"

Parents are something Fu Huo had hardly experienced though have never really taken any serious thought or notice about them. He allowed Kumiko to continue on.

"I think you should hear about… your father first of all," added Kumi, "The man you know as Chuan Shuo…"  
"What about him?"  
"Well… your birth records to not say anything about Chuan Shuo being your father… In fact, it does not mention anything about Chuan Shuo whatsoever. To tell you the truth Fu, Chuan Shuo does not exist,"  
"Is… that so? Please continue,"  
"When I had finally figured out who your really parents are… it had so shockingly made so much sense."  
"Oh please quit with the suspense, will ya," urged Fu Huo.  
"Well… from what I've discovered, Chuan Shuo is nothing but an alias. A decoy. A codename. Whatever you wanna call it…" said Kumiko. "There is nobody called Chuan Shuo, or at least, related to you that is."  
Fu Huo did not say anything more. He continued to stand silently, as Kumiko further explained.  
"I'll let you in on something on our Emperor…" continued Kumiko.  
"Hey… no way… you're about to say that… Hyuga is my…?"  
"I'm about to say that there is also no such thing as Hyuga," said Kumiko.  
"Now I'm a bit lost… you're about to say Hyuga is my father and not Chuan Shuo?"  
"No… neither of them are, but at the same time, they both are," said Kumiko, "But in reality, Hyuga and Chuan Shuo are both aliases. Hyuga is another codename. But there is no doubt that your true father was once a legendary member of the C4 racing clan…"

Fu Huo, confused and stunned, listened on silently.  
Kumiko cut straight to the chase, "Your birth records claim that you are the one and only son of a man called **Chuan Zui Hou**…"  
"…I thought so," said Fu Huo.  
"Hyuga, Shuo… or whatever you knew him as were only just aliases. His truly solid real name is Zui Hou."  
"I see… now that screws up a bit of the picture… surely, that guy had done a fair job providing me with education, food and a place to sleep, as well as a job… though if I was totally aware of it, I wouldn't have treated him this badly to this extent…" said Fu Huo in guilt.  
"Oh really…? You really thought he planned to kill you when you stole KYOKO? Wait til you realize what he really has in store for you…!" smiled Kumiko, "But first… I hope you also realize… a bit more about your mother…"

"My… mother?" spoke Fu Huo softly. He had very rarely thought about his mother, though he had always wondered what she would be like, what kind of woman she was, and what of the great things she had done besides giving birth to him, and most of all, who she was in the first place.  
After hearing what Kumiko had just told him, Fu Huo had began to realize the true identity of his biological mother.

Fu Huo's eyes widened, as he quickly turned around, staring at the NSX-R. He leaned on it gently, placing his hands on its window, softly talking to himself.  
"My… my mother is…"  
"The deceased wife of Chuan Zui Hou and one of the greatest legends in the history of all in underground street racing… 'Kyoko-Chuan'…"  
"Kyoko…? M-mother…?"  
"Yes… your mother never died of childbirth,…" explained Kumiko, "she died, almost more than a decade ago. You were probably just a kid, when a man sent by your father, Zui had taken you and raised you, while he and your mother had been busy with their racing campaign along with C4. Being too busy to look after their only child, they had their child taken into the hands of their subordinates. Those were Zui's henchmen, Fu. Though your parents' relationship had backfired ever since that accident in their home course, Rotue 246 out in a foreign region. Zui Hou hid himself along with all the shame and pain he had caused himself and decided to raise you from the shadows, hoping one day you would follow in his footsteps as a force even greater than himself or your own mother…"

"So… my parents were never there for me… in exchange, they were the two most feared and respected competitors of the scene back then… I wouldn't have had it any better way than that… Somehow… I don't feel sad. At least know everything is clear to me… All the lies I've been told ever since I was a child had now been brought to light. And I am satisfied with that," said Fu Huo, "In one way or another, my father, Zui Hou had provided me with everything I do need to be what I am now. And that's good enough for me…"

"I hope you caught the part where I told you that your father had other plans for you," added Kumiko, "Because I have stumbled on one, final interesting find…"  
"Which is…?"  
"It seems that Zui Hou had set you up with some sort of trust fund. After you've completed certain… prerequisites. Now I understand why the organization had drilled you in so much on accounting, management and all those annoying stuff you were forced to learn for all your life, but for an unknown purpose…" said Kumiko.  
"What prerequisites?"  
"After you've graduated and have reached a certain age, Zui Hou was planning to retire… and entrust his entire organization to his only son, leaving him to run all of Zui Hou R as Emperor… after one final step in his plan. I'm sure you already know what I am about to say…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Zui Hou figured that the one last thing you must do in order for him to hand over his business to you… is if you could defeat him in a race…" claimed Kumiko…


	59. Final Gear: Heart Set

ACT 2 – 2000RPM 'Heart Set'

"It was very interesting to find out… that the Master Hyu that trained with Maya and I all those years ago actually had a son," said Kumiko, "And that very same person was the one I had trained, drove, and rode with as my favourite student."

"The time for seeking the past is over," claimed Fu Huo proudly, as he stepped up from leaning on his door. "…And the time to shape the future has now arrived. KYOKO… no… mother and I will take care of the rest."  
"I hope you know what you are doing and I wish you luck," said Kumiko, "This will not only be the greatest battle of your career, but the greatest battle the racing world will ever see. As soon as you make the challenge, word will surely spread and road racers both foreign and locally are bound to come down to witness such a spectacle…"

Fu Huo took one last look at Kumiko and spoke slowly and softly to her closely, "Thank you once again, Ku. I will not let you down again. Everything I've gone through with you has all come down to this. I won't only be racing for the right to KYOKO, but everything else is on the line. I'm racing for you and everyone who's supported me all the way right up to this moment!"  
He once again slipped on his sunglasses and walked around to the driver's seat of his NSX-R. Kumiko continued to watch him, as he carried her hopes and dreams along with him and began on this final journey to become the undisputed champion of racing and prove to be the best there is.

_I'm so proud of you, Fu. I have no doubts… I've never had any toward you. No matter what happens… to me, you've already won… _

Later than afternoon, the Zui Hou R headquarters had already completed its set up, as if the Emperor had already been expecting the upcoming event for a long time before it was even scheduled to happen. Zui Hou walked out of one of the tuning branches and stood in the middle of the lot, gazing up at the clouds of the afternoon sunset. He knew exactly what was to happen. He had been waiting for this day to come.

Zui glanced toward the distance, looking on over the fence and out into the horizon that overlooked the empty street into the city. After a short moment, Zui caught sight of a shining white light from a distance. To the naïve eye, it probably would have been some kind of shooting star. But Zui hou knew exactly what was due to arrive. _He's finally here._

The Emperor gave the signal to his henchmen, verifying the command to let the certain visitor into the base. The visitor, which he knew was none other than his own son with Fuka kyon's NSX-R, was lead right along straight into the middle of all five buildings, right outside the central garage. He watched on, as his son had shut the engine off and slowly stepped out of the vehicle. Fu Huo shut the door and walked up proudly to confront his father.

"I've been waiting for you," said Zui.  
"It's good to see you…father," replied Fu Huo.  
"I knew you'd figure it out eventually," continued Zui, "Seeing you here now in this manner only means one thing…"  
"I've come to challenge you, father," announced Fu Huo.  
"Ah, yes… of course. There would have been no other reason, would there…?"  
"Not only do I challenge you for the right to KYOKO, but for the ultimate honour of taking your place in Zui Hou R," continued Fu Huo.  
"…So you want to prove that you're the very best, do you not? Very well then… follow me,"

Zui Hou walked out into the open area, right near the middle of the starting grid of the test track as Fu Huo walked closely behind. He came to a halt, observing the conditions of the wind and glanced at the clouds and plains among the buildings and lots. He then turned momentarily to look at Fu Huo once more.

"You have the eyes of your mother," said Zui Hou, "And you have the same look in your eyes, that very same determination that continues to burn and flow the passion that is the source of her divinity. Seeing you again reminds me of how great your mother really was… and how much I miss her so."  
"You must tell me all about her… when our deed is done here," requested Fu Huo.

"You pilot the result and end product of my extensive research and expenses to create Project: KYOKO, the representation of my wife's digitized battle data. By racing it, let us finish what she and I had started… all those years ago!"

_The battle between my father and mother before she died several years ago had never finished… I guess this is what he means by ending it…_

Zui Hou then pulled out a small apparatus from his pocket, which seemed to be some kind of remote control to operate some sort of mechanism he had prepared. He flipped the cover open, and pressed the button, as he raised his arms and looked down on Fu Huo, making his announcement, "Chuan Fu Huo! I accept your challenge!"

Suddenly, the structure of Zui Hou's test track had begun to change. Barriers that have covered hidden routes and paths have now opened and new sections of the course had been revealed. And extra portion had elevated from the distance, revealing a large section that connected to what was a new track. The Zui Hou test course was no larger than its previous form.

As the track continued its transformation, the platform beneath the starting grid had begun to arise. The platform elevated in the same manner from underground when the Fuka kyon had once did during test phases.  
However, the platform revealed a slightly different car on the grid. Zui Hou's car, a golden NSX Type S Zero stood fearsomely holding its own at the grid. It had a carbon fibre GT Wing, and the old model NSX's flip-up retractable headlights.

Zui Hou announced, "I welcome you… to **Neo Route 246**!"

Fu Huo seemed overwhelmed. Though he was as ready as ever, he struggled not to let even a single bit of hesitation and doubt into his mind. His heart is set. The biggest match was now set on the biggest stage in the entire region…

Before the race that night, as the two competitors had begun their preparations, numerous invitations have been sent out to the various other racing entities as racers from all over the region had come down to witness the one-in-a-lifetime spectacle. From the Super Dreadnaught alliance, to the Honey-C, MIVEC Club Members, Notorious Angel and many more had filled in the galleries along with other automotive fanatics, sponsors, writers and various fans had gathered to bring the biggest and larged crowd to ever set stage at the Zui Hou R headquarters.

Even Koda's diner had closed that night due to the special mainevent match.  
"Fu Huo's gonna face Master Hyu…?" said Maya surprisingly.  
"Oh my gosh… the Emperor against Fu-Boo?" added Minako.  
"Finish up, Mina! We're going!"  
"You mean… to see the race?"  
"Of course!"

The Bu Xia De members had also received notice of the battle.  
"That kid's finally facing off against the Emperor," confirmed Alex.  
"I have to go see this! No matter what, I have to see the legendary Zui Hou in action…! But at the same time… I also want to see… Fu Huo's spectacular driving…!" claimed Reiko, who had finally decided to root for Fu Huo.  
"I'm taking Roni and Kanae," said Fao, "I'm sure they will wanna see this too."  
"I am looking forward to seeing what Fu has finally become," said Alex proudly, "He's surely have changed his ways by now. I am certain that he will deliver tonight's package!"

The stalls and branches along Dreadnaught have also closed out for the night, as most of the employees had made their way out and headed all in the same route. Raide and Hokuto followed along, taking their vehicles with them and cruised through the enormous traffic, which most definitely are on their way to the Zui Hou R Headquarters.  
_Whoever wins this will be determine the true champion… as well as the leader of the alliance!_  
Raide continued to evade traffic and hurried on excitedly, _Perhaps I should tell everyone now… that we will have a new leader! Go Fu Huo! You are the real king! Show this has-been your true power!_

As the stars had begun to fill the sky and seats along the galleries had completely filled, the lights had soon turned on, shining along the track as the huge monitor to survey the battle also switched on.  
The D Unit had lounged in the main spectator box, having the clearest and best view overlooking almost more than half of the track.

Kumiko prepared the beverages and refreshments along with the other set up, while the others had endlessly discussed their own take on the battle.  
"Hey, Shijian… you think he'll actually do it?" asked Ling.  
"Who knows. I couldn't really care who ends up being our leader. They're both qualified anyway," replied Shi, as he stood up and slowly walked away into the bar area…

Meanwhile, Fu Huo spent his final hour preparing himself and his ride at the garage within the pits. The settings have now been prepared manually. Fu Huo had tuned his settings without the assistance of neither Kumiko, nor the KYOKO System and now was finally certain that he would be able to push the car to the absolute limits. He slowly walked around the NSX-R, strumming his hands across its smooth and curved body, from the spoiler to the fender, from the mirrors and to the windows.  
Moments later, someone had momentarily walked in on Fu Huo, as he began to prepare himself mentally. Minako had arrived to help him with just that. She wore her favourite dark indigo-coloured silk dress and black sandals and walked up to Fu Huo, placing her amrs on his shoulders as she moved in closer.

"Minnie…" spoke Fu Huo.  
Without saying a word, Minako had pressed her body against Fu Huo and kissed him passionately. Fu Huo placed his hands around her, holding Minako against him, leaning on the vehicle. His mind was now set. Just like he did for her, Minako was now the one to give Fu the strength to overcome even the most insurmountable odds. He was never alone, nor will he ever be during this battle.

Minako slightly pulled back, and whispered to him, resting her cheek on to his.  
"No matter what happens… you are always my champion… just like you always were… and always will be."


	60. Final Gear: Destiny

ACT 3 – 3000RPM 'Destiny'

The wind began to howl as the clouds hurled in to cloak the stars and the two vehicles lay side by side along the starting grid, revving their engines insanely as if they were playing a ballad. Emperor Zui Hou lay back within his NSX-S Zero, looking up highly up ahead into the light that shined from his headlights. Fu Huo sat in his seat comfortably, having all of his focus set onward and continued to cooperate with all his vehicle's features even before the battle had begun…

(_ 'Destiny'_ – Move)

_' into the precious romance…  
into the palace we dance…'_

The lights on the grid had finally flashed green and the two track beasts have shot straight through the line almost too fast for the naked eye.

_'so finally what we believe is destiny  
we feel, feel our sweet heartbeat'_

Zui Hou did not waste any time and fully accelerated his car, cleanly shifting throughout the rpms as precisely as possible. The S Zero screamed along its way, stealing the lead quickly and easily. Taking advantage of the boost on the low rpms, Zui Hou had prepared his shift-locking techniques for use against his opponent.

Fu Huo strayed closely as he focused on his opponent slowly slipping past him, staring at its golden chassis creep up from the side. He had a good feeling and did not seem to be overwhelmed. _Mother… I can feel you close to me… _  
Putting his faith into both his abilities and the tenacity within his heart, Fu Huo confidently tailed the S Zero, flinging his car alongside it into the first mild corner.

_'gonna put you into trance!' _

Zui Hou nonchalantly exited with such velocity out of the first corner, focusing on nothing but directly at the apex of the next corner further away and was already preparing his vehicle at such momentum. He quietly said to himself, as he quickly glanced at his mirror, "…Certain conditions must first be met before you are truely considered the undisputed champion…"

Zui glanced at his son once more, then steered smoothly yet sharply without even braking. His entry speed and line were almost intimidating. "First, one must completely defeat all and everyone there is to defeat,"  
With a little more effort, Zui motioned his vehicle to tailwhip at his desired direction, giving a sudden crack in pace in the attempt to stall Fu Huo. "…And second, there must be absolutely no doubt in people's minds that you are the best of the best and no one better!"

_'break to the beat and the bass line  
break to the beat and the bass line...' _

The R lashed into the straight-away, not letting up whatsoever to its elder counterpart. Fu Huo had not been surprised with each twist of the battle, though not even KYOKO could show him his future now. However, he had even realized before even KYOKO had processed to him that there was something rather different about his father's S Zero. _Mother… together… you and I will defeat my father!_  
The R followed Zui Hou relentlessly right into the next wide and sharp curve as Fu Huo clutched in to downshift then tapped the brakes with his toes and the throttle with his heel.

_'wow so many time I saw that dream  
asayake no naka ni machi ga nijin de' _

KYOKO transmitted more data, yet Fu Huo continued as if he had already processed and was already on par with the system. He knew he could handle excluding the less important information by ignoring portions of his mind and focusing the rest on what he could use. _There's no mistaking it… That boost is not from a turbocharger system…_   
The S Zero ripped into another corner, though was rather sudden and almost vague from view. Zui Hou accelerated madly once again.

_'now I'm sure that you're the one for me  
mazari au toiki KIMI ni yoi shireteku' _

The S Zero pushed hard right from the outside straight to the apex, with Zui Hou tapping the brakes lightly and gearing down, refraining from any skidding in which he did not seem to bother. He did not have to check his view again, Zui could almost 'feel' how close his opponent was behind him. _I see you've mastered the system._  
Gearing down, then quickly gearing up, Zui Hou smiled at himself and finally realized that he also needed to give this battle everything he has and perhaps even more. However, that did not stop his confident onslaught.

Fu Huo nearly crabwalked his vehicle next to his opponent, flying at an angle through the outside line as a means of a counter-strategem for his opponent's seemingly unusual low-rev acceleration and boost. Fu Huo continued to contemplate with KYOKO. _Mother… how long can we keep this up? This is the only point of attack I can think of, but it barely even gets us ahead. The tyres will give out if we can't capitalize everytime we do it…_

The audience continued to watch on at the monitor, as the cameras struggled to even keep up with the battle itself. Many of the galleries had their own opinions of the battle, though even for some who had no idea or had no previous interest in motorsport, they too have been hooked in into the match.

"Could the Zui Hou's alternate induction upgrade be too much for Fu Huo?" wondered Alex.  
Reiko observed closely once more, then asked, "What is it do you mean?"  
"To put it simply, we all know how turboes provide in boost during the higher rpm levels, right? It appears that Zui Hou has something that does quite the opposite," explained Alex.  
"Just split it Alex," said Fao, "The Emperor's NSX is loaded with an s-charger unit."  
"That's right," confirmed Alex, "Since most VTEC-equipped weapons such as the DC2, AP1, as well as the NA2 we see right in front of us are almost unaccepting to any force induction approaches such as turbo, Zui Hou figured the most obvious way to provide his vehicle with an extra bit of power, and at the same time, without sacrificing much of the NA2's lightning responsiveness was to install a supercharger into its C32B unit."  
"Isn't the C32B the newer NSX engine?" asked Reiko.  
"Actually, that's quite correct. I'm not really sure what that old type of S Zero is loaded with. Though apparently the previous one was more focused on power output, and today's unit focused more on efficiency," said Fao.  
"In any case, Chuan Fu Huo is at a disadvantage… even with the KYOKO System… a maniac driver like Zui Hou coupled with a racing unit like that… it seems that the package was a lot bigger than I had expected… perhaps maybe even bigger than Fu Huo could chew…"

_'RUURU yori fukai basho e iku koto to ikanai koto (yo! ho!)' _

At this point, neither competitor could afford to hold back. And they were allowed to continue to pour everything they have without the distractions, worries, risks and burdens one may be more prone to experience on the highways and mountains. The two NA2 drivers did just that, as they relentlessly held their positions against each other throughout the first lap of the race.

_'eraberu jiyuu ga areba with my heart!  
(Gotta get your destiny, love your soul with the flow!)' _

Fu Huo figured he required to consistently attack his opponent with the only strategy that could even at least get him slightly closer, yet he had to make rather significant sacrifices each time. If he were to keep this up, he would eventually need to pit his car for a tyre change. However, he did not remember organizing his back up along the pit lanes to change his tyres for him. _This is bad…_

Without hesistation, Zui Hou released his throttle suddenly during such a quick and fast pace into the curve, not even braking as he steered hard and applied the throttle again, flinging his car right across the apex. Fu Huo's incredible reaction time saw him tap the brakes mildly and strafe from the outside to inside in hopes of covering much of the lost ground from his father's drift and try and steal the lead on the exit.

_'hold me in the sunrise, your destiny  
deatte sugu ni kanjitta' _

The S Zero suddenly boosted its way after setting itself back into direction and Zui Hou quickly tailwhipping his vehicle again to counter-maneuver his vehicle right after the R had even come close to reaching out past the S Zero's front bumper.

_'kitto breakaway kiseki wo okoshite  
sixteen beats of my love' _

Zui Hou then followed up with yet another well-executed high-speed counter-motion tailslide, which Fu Huo accurately anticipated and was already prepared to have him perform such a maneuver. The S Zero once again slid across the apex along the even sharper left-hander, though this time, the R followed almost completely in its line and swayed right into the same direction, pitting them side by side along the inside.

"Wow, did you see that, Auntie?" said Roni overwhelmingly, as he tried to keep up with the monitor.  
"Oh my…" Kanae continued to watch on in awe, both amazed and impressed by the shocing display of both competitors, as the NSX R and S Zero twin drifted their way through that last turn.

"I am watching the same guy I had met all the way back then at those tunnels… The same guy who shared me his bed when I couldn't get back home… the same man who proved to me and everyone else time and time again just how 'real' his skills were… But now as I watch you, Fu Huo… the skills you display now… are almost too unreal! Go for it, Fu! I finally understand what you meant that time when you forced me to use the AYUMI to defeat Reiko… When you said it was all worth it… I finally understand now," said Kanae, watching and cheering for her unexpected late night hero.

_'hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny  
MORARU ga jama wo suru nara' _

Zui Hou held back his anxiety very effectively, ignoring the struggle to keep his son at bay and continued to focus on pressing forward without having to stall his opponent. He knew that he needed to keep re-setting out his strategy each and every moment as his own way of counter-reacting to his opponent's KYOKO System. Yet with such power of a car like his supercharged S Zero, Zui Hou continued to establish his dominant ride to couple with his finely honed abilities over the past decades of his experience behind the wheel.

_'why don't we run away  
sutesatte ii hazu ima ni ikite  
(Hey that's your final fate, baby that will never wait)' _

Kumiko and the others observed closely. Not only were they far beyond impressed; they had felt the intensity from all the way in the lounge and continued to survey all the monitors and camera angles. Shijian had also been busy with Stephen with various screen captures and battle data, from the lap times, section times, as well as recording the entire battle in order to replay for others to view in the future.  
_So good…. So impressive… by that time that you had defeated me back at Route C4, I knew that you've already far surpassed me, Fu Huo. I'm so proud! _  
Kumiko could not take of the big smile on her face. A moment later, she took a quick glance at Minako, who seemed to be in a rather strange and different mood. _What's wrong with her? _

Minako and her sister continued to watche very closely. However, it had seemed that she was the one who payed attention more closely.  
"What's up, Minako? Are you not impressed?" asked Maya.  
"No… it's not that," told Minako, "Look…!"

Minako had already noticed before everyone else, and pointed closer at the monitor. Screeching sounds continued to echo across the booth while the others observed just what she was trying to point out.  
"He's been struggling this whole time!" claimed Minako, as she quickly ran out of the room in a hurry.

In an instant, Kumiko realized what Minako had in mind. "Wait for me!" she called out, as she ordered the other Generals to follow her hastily on their way out.

_'yeah! kindan no DOA wo hiraite to the fate yeah!  
kyuukyoku no ai motome bouken sa  
into flame yakitsuku sareteku setsuna ni you  
kono kandou wo ajiwaou nando mo come on!  
don't stop, don't stop dancin'   
teppen made PIKItto trancin'  
ittokuka? hey yo! sanzen DESHIBERU de  
ANPU bukkowashite bahhhhh-ng!  
shuushuu tsukanai kurai HADE ni ikou  
murete kurasu jinsei juukaibun no kaikan wo' _

The next lap had been nothing short of intense. Zui Hou had managed to keep at his commanding lead the whole time ever since the match had started, with Fu Huo still holding his position right behind him for the time being.

_'yeah we're gonna come together now  
yokei na kazari wa subete hazu shite' _

Fu Huo ignored all fatigue and stress throughout the duration of the match, setting back all his worries of the past, present and future having nothing else drive him but his heart. Nothing else could put a stop to that – not with his mother by his side. They continued to follow Zui Hou's unpredictable line strategy with such precision, as they worked together to try and form a new counter-strategem to at least even get closer and completely close the gap.

_'no more... najimi sugita flow time  
wasuresou na yume wo yobisamasu new energy' _

As Fu Huo spent much of his time trying to find a solution to his problem, he had also realized how much of his tyres' grip had already been sacrificed in order to keep up. However, both competitors were also aware that Zui Hou had also made big sacrifices in order to keep his position and intimidate Fu Huo by not letting him a single chance after already a few laps.

_'donna toki mo kako wa subete MABOROSHI to kieteku kedo (yo! ho!)' _

Both drivers had tried to conserve their resources by taking the corners a little slower than previously. However, as Fu Huo tried to take advantage of Zui Hou's drop in pace and accelerate beyond his opponent to slightly stretch out ahead of him, Zui got an accurate read of Fu Huo's moves and quickly pushed on further in order to fail his son's attempt.

_'kokyuu wo tometeru futari to the light  
(gotta get your destiny, love your soul with the flow)' _

Fu Huo strongly called out, "Mother… please I need you… lend me your power…!"  
He could feel his NSX-R's grip slipping away through each sharp corner, and the quicker it seemed to deplete everytime he pushed on just to try and keep up with his father's pace. It was only a matter of time before the R would need a tyre change, yet Fu Huo had already ran out of options, as he miscalculated on the battle and never expected to need to pit in at such rate. Thus, Fu Huo had not arranged his own pit garage, which was a grave mistake in that type of battle.

_'hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny  
futari dake no kono SUTOORII' _

Zui Hou had also began to realize that he needed to pit at least once during the battle, but was stunned at the fact that Fu Huo could still go on with his NSX-R and keep up with him. _What if he still keeps going, while I pit in? _  
He knew he had to take a chance, and he knew he already had organized his team to back him up in the pit lane and change his tyres for him.

_'nobody can stop love odorenai basho e  
fly me to the heaven!' _

Fu Huo knew he absolutely could not afford to make any mistakes. With such meager amount of resources on his side, he still had enourmous amount of faith and determination backing his will to stay and keep driving. He remained blind to the fact that he was already losing the battle, but the adrenaline clouded his urge of quitting. Although he had no chance of winning, there was also no chance for him to give up and say die.

_'hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny  
tatoe sore ga oroka demo  
don't wanna take away  
ai suru jiyuu wo dakishimetai  
(Hey that's your final fate, baby that will never wait)' _

Zui Hou had made up his mind. If Fu Huo passed him during his pit stop, he would not have enough grip to outrun him anyway. Fu Huo trailed behind from the remainder of the lap in struggle, as the NSX-R had and did nothing to trifle with the S Zero's continuous dominance.  
_It's not enough… Mother… I do not think you and I can…_  
Both NSX's had a slightly significant drop in pace, yet it was clear that the S Zero was still and always had been on the upper hand. _It's not good enough, mother… he's too much for us… I don't think I can… win this battle after all…_

As the pit lane came to his sights, Zui Hou quickly swerved to the side and lowered his speed. Strangely, Fu Huo did the same. The fire of his passion had seemingly trickled and remained fragile. After a while, Zui Hou's overwhelming abilities seemed too much for Fu Huo and finally pushed him into calling it quits. He planned to follow him into the pit lane and finally announce his defeat directly to his face.

Fu Huo watched on as his father's car geared in preparing to park in his pit stop. All of a sudden, he caught eye of another opening, a free spot that was clear and prepared as if for another vehicle. He slightly caught sight of a familiar female figure, waving to him at the pits. He slowly drove up to her and rolled in by her side, as he set down his windows.  
Minako stood outside of the pit, signaling Fu Huo to come her way.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Fu Huo in a pitiful tone. Minako had realized the strange change in attitude from Fu Huo and did not allow him the slightest chance of turning down the battle.

"We figured that you might need a change of tyres during this match, Fu-Boo!" claimed Minako cheerfully.

Kumiko and Maya, along with the rest of the Divine Unit Generals accompanied by almost a dozen mechanics rolled out a new set of tyres and began to work on Fu Huo's NSX-R.  
"Just leave it to us!" said Kumiko.  
"Damn… you guys are awesome," muttered Fu Huo. "I don't believe it… thanks a lot…"

_'realize sono ai no SUTOORII taihon no nai monogatari  
tada mou zutto futari houkouu sougen na RPG  
kibou nora wazuka ni kono setsuna no naka ni  
won't you please just hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny' _

Fu Huo had finally realized that it was not only he and his mother who had to face the legendary Zui Hou. With the continous support of his comrades, he totally confirmed within himself that he was never to be alone in this battle. As the combined efforts of him and his loved ones had finally set in, exploding into the determination within his heart once again, Fu Huo decided that him and the others are working together to put an end to his father's reign. _Thank you… You're all with me in this… _

Moments later, both cars were now all set to continue the bout and both had shot straight out of the pit lanes and once again crossed the grid and into the final lap of the match.  
The father and son clashed like titans once more along the vast stretches and obstacles of Neo Route 246. The naturally aspirated NSX Type R continued to lash at the supercharged NSX Type S Zero, with both racers holding each other's ground against each other, not letting one another capitalize on anything.

_'hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny  
deatte sugu ni kanjita' _

The audience had already given a standing ovation and gave it up for Fu Huo's determination and all were inspired by his efforts to remain in the battle.

_'kitto breakaway kiseki wo okoshite   
sixteen beats of my love  
(Give it up, give it up, come on)' _

"It won't take much longer for him to figure it out," said Raide, who had already made up his mind on the battle.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hokuto.  
"It's a little tricky, but Fu Huo will finally figure it out for sure and win this match," continued Raide.  
"Figure what out?"  
"…the weakness of the supercharger," said Raide, "You see, turbocharged vehicles tend to lag sometimes during pick up along the lower rpms, but gives exceptional power and boost along the higher rpms…"

The two had remained in their seats, observing the huge monitors once more, and Raide continued to explain, "The supercharger does quite the opposite, and provides power and boost along the lower rpms, unlike turbo… which means… on the higher rpms…"  
"Oh… I get it now!"  
"My S2000 is supercharged after all. I know of this quite well…"

_'hold me in the sunrise, you're destiny  
MORARU ga jama wo suru nara' _

Fu Huo had already adapted to his father's style and strategy along the corners due to the other previous laps. All that time, he spent his effort trying to learn on his father's flow. Fu Huo smiled to himself, shooting his NSX-R straight into the exit of the corner at a much different, and unexpected method from Zui Hou, catching him off guard. Fu Huo's kansei drift out of that curve brought him side on with the S Zero.

_'why don't we runaway sutesatte ii hazu  
ima ni ikite  
(hey that's your final fate, baby that will never wait)' _

Fu Huo confidently fought side by side with his father as he and KYOKO had already realized their battle strategy. _His car… doesn't top end as good as I would have expected… I could save this for the last attack, as he tends to stall a bit on the higher rpms, I have to come on top at the exit! _

With much of his tyre's freshness remaining, Fu Huo patiently anticipated his opponent to take a solid line through a desired corner. Taking advantage of Zui's distance to the apex, Fu Huo accelerated and without slowing down, executed with all his faith poured into his kansei drift when Zui had least expected it and sent his car with more velocity throughout the corner.

_'break to the beat and the bass line...  
break to the beat and break down' _

Slowly, but surely, the NSX-R had slightly begun to poke out, shortly passing the S Zero's side mirrors and slowly thrusting forward, pushing further slightly ahead of the its front end…


	61. Final Gear: Realize and Believe

Final Act – 'Realize and Believe'

"There's one more thing needed to be recognized as the undisputed champion…" said Zui Hou under his breath, while the white NSX slowly strayed right past his vehicle. Meeting with his opponent's taillights, he continued, "…a strong, pure and honourable heart – the heart of a true champion. Perhaps it could be someone like Fu Huo. He is young and charismatic. Laying the past aside, it is correct to believe that he deserves to be at the highest pinnacle, and this stage of his life, he has done well to have earned it…"

Meanwhile, Kanae ran down through the aisle, hoping to get a closer look at the grid. She anxiously leaned her head forward, desperately looking onward into the horizon. From the beginning, the time she was recruited by Dreadnaught at F5, then merging with Bu Xia De, all the way to the time at Zui Hou R and the merging of all three factions – everything came down to it all as Kanae finally saw the bright white light, shining from across the distance, signifying the herald of the new Emperor of Zui Hou R…

(_ 'Fly'_ – Heartsdales)

The crowd leapt from their seats the moment the sight of the white NSX Type R had graced them and sped along the finishing line right before the golden S Zero shortly behind. The cheering was intense, and the two behemoths of the track had finally landed their vehicles. Kanae and the others jumped the barriers, running toward the competitors wildly in excitement as the galleries cheered on, "Fu Huo! Fu Huo! Fu Huo!"

Even the pits have gone wild, storming across the grid, roaring in enthusiasm. Fu Huo remained in his vehicle, his head faced down and limbs almost frozen as if glued to the wheel and shiftknob. _We did it… Mother… We've done it…_  
He finally exhaled in relief and slowly turned the engine off as he slipped his door open and stepped out. Overwhelmed by the grand stage and the ovation, Fu Huo looked at the vast sea of smiling faces and could not grasp on such a monumental turning point of his career.  
His peers have come to join him momentarily, with his comrades from the Super Dreadnaught alliance, as well as the Divine Unit Generals all gathered to congratulate the champion.

First up was the two whom Fu Huo would never have expected to come congratulate him first. Alex and Reiko faced him up close, and each offered a handshake.  
"I would have never expected… meeting you again like this, Chuan Fu Huo!" greeted Alex cheerfully.  
"I never had the chance to confess… I actually admire you, Fu Huo! I am proud to be able to race alongside you, I'm looking forward to having you as our new leader!" followed up Reiko.  
"That's right… you haven't forgotten our merger, have you? The Emperor of Zui Hou is now also the leader of Super Dreadnaught – we're all one team now. I'd be honoured to be able to race for you, and so is my SW20!" continued Alex.

"All I wanted from you two was to believe that I was at least worth your time," replied Fu Huo humbly.  
"Oh, don't say that. You're the man, Fu," added Reiko.

Another voice had made its way along, catching Fu Huo's attention, "Like we ever had a single doubt! It's not like we didn't plan this from the beginning, Master!"

Raide and Hokuto had joined Fu Huo briefly, hailing him as an even greater figure than that of their alternate symbol, Bao Fu.  
"So this was your true objective from the beginning," confirmed Raide, "Your calculations were one-hundred percent accurate… There is no one I know who is a match for you,"  
"Raide just said it all, Fu!" added Hokuto, "I hope you just don't end up firing us for being way behind your league!"  
"Haha… nah that won't happen," said Fu Huo shyly.

"Fu Huo!" yelled a soft, feminine voice from a short distance. Fu glanced to its direction and saw Kanae hurrying past the crowds, making her way along the grid to greet him.  
She stood nearby him, as she layed her eyes on him and could not hold back what was probably the biggest and only smile she had ever done in her life.  
"Kanae…" spoke Fu Huo.  
"You were right, Fu…! You were right…! It was all worth it! It was definitely worth it for this!"  
Kanae began to sob in front of Fu Huo. She was too happy for him and knew for certain that as long as her future was with Fu Huo and the new Zui Hou R, she was guaranteed stability. 

"Hey, Kanae, calm down," said Fu Huo softly.

Moments later, the crowd had began to move out of the way as a certain group of individuals had made their way to greet Fu Huo once again. He had never gotten much focus and attention in all his life. This was the biggest impact he had ever created.

"Oh would ya look at that!" called out Stephen.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a new boss!" said Ling.  
"You better gimme a new car!" teased Mark.

The brothers have locked fists with Fu Huo and gave their regards, fully accepting him as the new leader. Having high hopes for him the whole time, neither of them was surprised of Fu Huo's results.  
The crowd had suddenly grown silent for a short moment, while a familiar and well-known figure had emerged from the crowd and came face to face with Fu Huo. Their former heroine, Fukada Kumiko moved in closer to Fu Huo and looked at him teary-eyed.

"Welcome…" said Kumiko, as she slowly knelt down in front of him, "**Emperor Fu Huo**…"

The crowd had begun to cheer even more wildly and madly once again, as they finally saw their icon pass the torch to their new hero.  
The previous Emperor, Chuan Zui Hou had also come to join them. He met up with Fu Huo and raised his hand high in the air, once again declaring the victor and winner of the bout.

"Father…"  
"I've fulfilled my goal," settled Zui Hou, "You have now become far greater than your mother and I ever were. The future is yours, Fu Huo. Enjoy it. Go and celebrate this victory, as you will taste the many more victories you will claim for the rest of your career,"  
"Thank you…"  
"Now go. I am certain there is someone quite important who is patiently waiting for you… over there," added Zui Hou, who pointed in the direction, away from all the crowds and audiences, along the corner of their eyes, waving and smiling as the figure of the young and innocent Koda Minako…

_'All you gotta do is  
Fly…!' _

One day, alone within the halls of the Chamber of Fuka kyon deep beneath the Zui Hou R main headquarters walked in Fu Huo. Turning the lights on, wearing a white suit with a navy blue office shirt and some expensive shoes as he stepped up the platform once again. It was a very nostalgic feeling, though Fu Huo knew that it would be the very last time. He slowly walked toward the NSX-R, opening the driver seat door once again with a lone objective in his mind…

Several moments later, he emerged from the vehicle carrying a disk with him along with a certain headset and lens. He glanced at the devices and closed his eyes for a moment.  
No sooner had Kumiko arrived, as she stepped up the platform to greet him, though wondered about his appearance.  
"Good day, Emperor…" she said.  
"Good day to you, Ku," replied Fu Huo, walking past her calmly and leap off the platform.

"Um… Master Fu, may I ask what you are doing?" added Kumiko.

Fu Huo held the disk and visor in his arms and said, "There is no longer a need for something like this,"  
"But…"  
"There is no need for any form of motorsport to have one of these," Fu Huo explained further.

As Fu Huo turned his back and continued through the back door, Kumiko had smiled at him and realized such a great change in her former student. It seemed that he has still kept his sense of integrity and believed that his true intentions never condoned such a means to dominate unnaturally among the roots of racing. As he had once said, _"No taking shortcuts, true skill does not come from a machine helping you…" _

Fu Huo had then entered a small, private room, which had been sealed away for almost a decade. He had only discovered its existence from his own father, whom had locked the chamber away and had left it hidden all this time. Fortunately, it had already been programmed to accept Fu Huo through biometrics. In the small room sat nothing but an altar-like gravestone and a medium-sized photo on the wall of a beautiful Japanese-looking woman with dark layered hair and dark brown eyes. Fu Huo glanced at the portrait, as he knelt down in front of the tombstone, placing the disc and other devices along the altar as he softly spoke, "Mother… may you finally rest in peace."

The car park was dry and silent; the white armor-like body of the NSX-R sat like a dormant beast. In a dead instant, the white dragon made a soft cry…  
The headlights lit up like the beast opening its eyes along with the white light that filled the aura and presence of the divine vehicle.  
The windows close up, and the music began… (_ 'Real Emotion (DJ MSK Remix)'_ – Koda Kumi)  
The bass jammed and echoed along the parking lot, as the NSX-R slowly backed out.  
In an instant, the NSX-R accelerated out of the area, like a hunter with an objective.

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru…' _

Minako had just finished her work, but had decided, she had nothing left to do. She was basically free for the rest of the day, so she decided to go for a little walk on her own. Her sister had taken the car again, so Minako decided to spend her time in the city for a while…

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru…' _

A short moment later, Minako's phone started to beep, receiving an SMS:  
'Meet D1 bridge. Bout 5 minutez'

A smile graced Minako's face. She continued to walk on, making her way to where her heart told her she had to go…

_'riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou maketakunai  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
kikoetekuru  
kimi wa hitori jyanai' _

The NSX-R bolted across the streets, avoiding the traffic, cut through the lights and sped away.

_'Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai'_

The NSX-R revved up, engine roared, and wheels spun. The car sent itself flying sideways along the route D1 downhill.

_'Yume ni mita katachi to wa  
Nanimokamo ga chigau' _

Minako walked slowly, big smile on her face, but yet she still felt a bit worried. Soon did she realize, this was not a moment to be worrying. It was a time to let go of all her fears of the future and regrets of the future.

_'Genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru' _

The driver of the NSX-R made no hesitations. Bass pumped along the interior as he revved higher. He opened his windows, and threw pieces of wires and a plug out the window.

_'Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
Maketakunai  
Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
Kikoetekuru  
Kimi wa hitori jyanai' _

Minako carried her bag on her shoulder, and gripped her phone tightly in excitement.

_'Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai  
Nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara' _

The engine roared, again, the NSX-R kept its pace, while skillfully avoiding the mild traffic.

_'Ima boku ni dekiru koto  
Sore wa shinjiru koto...' _

Minako took her wallet out of her bag. She looked on at her photos, cherished them, but closed them away with no more regrets. Her hair blew softly through the wind as she walked on, heart beating fast.

_'Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru' _

At the end of Route D1, the NSX-R slowed down its pace, bass still pumping, making its way through the intersections, music echoing along the sidewalks, as paper bags and confetti were flung across as the car flew past.

_'Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou anata ga oshietekureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori jyanai' _

The D1 first bridge, Minako leaned against the rails, waiting as she gazed at the sunset, heart beating faster.

Out the corner, the NSX-R made its presence known as it came roaring down the street. It slowed right down, but accidentally drove right past Minako.  
The car stopped, and then backed out in reverse, positioning itself beside Minako.  
The windows rolled down. Fu Huo flicked his head sideways, his fringe rocking to the right, as he motioned Minako to get in the car.  
She jumped in the car, no questions asked. Doors shut, windows opened, bass jamming through the chassis.

_'Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
Maketakunai  
Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru  
Kimi wa hitori jyanai' _

The NSX-R accelerated and zoomed across the freeway, scanning the road, the other cars and scenery were just little blurs to them.

_'Yeh-heh  
Ooh baby  
Oh-oh' _

The NSX-R reached top speed, and soared into the wind. Entering Route D1, the car didn't slow down for anything, until the first hairpin curve. Gears down, revs high, the NSX-R shot itself sideways and disappeared from view, along just like the sun…

**STREET TALES:_ 'Legend Of Zui Hou R'_**  
**The End**


	62. Extra Gear: Special Features

Street Tales: Legend of Zui Hou R

EXTRA GEAR/SPECIAL FEATURES

This section is supplementary to the overall seven seasons of the Zui Hou R story. This includes some background information, tidbits, deleted scenes, casting suggestions and others. Like the story itself, this material is also fictional and I do not hold any rights or licenses to any of the pre-existing names mentioned in the following. Think of it as the 'Bonus Material' you would find in a DVD package.

**CAST**

Kumiko Fukada – Kumi Koda

Fu Huo Chuan – Edison Chen

Minako Kouda – Kyoko Fukada

Maya Kouda – Ito Misaki

Ling Luan Chang – Nicholas Tse

Stephen – Brad Pitt

Mark – Chapman To

Shi Jian – Ryou Ootawari

Zui Hou Chuan – Chow Yun Fat

Kanae Mirishima – Utada Hikaru

Raide Gallard – Vin Diesel

Reiko Mirishima – Kim Yun Jin

Alex Yun – Choi Min Sik

CHARACTER RATINGS:

Kumiko Fukada  
EXPERIENCE: 6/10  
CAR: 4/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 15

Fu Huo Chuan  
EXPERIENCE: 4/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 14

Minako Kouda  
EXPERIENCE: 1/10  
CAR: 6/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 12

Ling Luan  
EXPERIENCE: 3/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 13

Stephen  
EXPERIENCE: 4/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 14

Mark  
EXPERIENCE: 3/10  
CAR: 4/10 – 6/10 (CE9A)  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 12 / 14 (CE9A)

Shijian  
EXPERIENCE: 7/10  
CAR: 5/10 – 3/10 (SXE10)  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 16 / 15 (SXE10)

Alex Yun  
EXPERIENCE: 5/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 15

Reiko Mirishima  
EXPERIENCE: 5/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 14

Kanae Mirishima  
EXPERIENCE: 4/10  
CAR: 4/10  
SKILL: 5/10  
TOTAL: 13

Raide Gallard  
EXPERIENCE: 5/10  
CAR: 5/10  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 14

Hokuto  
EXPERIENCE: 3/10  
CAR: 4/10  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 11

Jeni  
EXPERIENCE: 3/10  
CAR: 6/10  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 13

Sly  
EXPERIENCE: 4/10  
CAR: 4/10  
SKILL: 4/10  
TOTAL: 12

Fu Huo Chuan (Resurrection)

EXPERIENCE: 4/10

CAR: 7/10

SKILL: 5/10

TOTAL: 16

Minako Kouda (Street Angel's Tenacity)

EXPERIENCE: 2/10

CAR: 8/10

SKILL: 5/10 (varies from 5-10, depending if KYOKO is active, but default is 5)

TOTAL: 15

Bao Fu

EXPERIENCE: 5/10

CAR: 8/10

SKILL: 6/10 (varies from 6-10, depending if AYUMI is active, but default is 6)

TOTAL: 19

Fu Huo Chuan (Prelude to Infinity)

EXPERIENCE: 6/10

CAR: 8/10

SKILL: 6/10 (varies from 6-10, depending if KYOKO is active, but default is 6)

TOTAL: 20

Emperor Zui Hou

EXPERIENCE: 10/10

CAR?

SKILL: 7/10

TOTAL?

Kyoko

EXPERIENCE: 7/10

CAR?

SKILL: 10/10

TOTAL?

**DELETED SCENES**

These are items about this fanfic - there are either scenes which we know that happen, but are skipped, and some we dont know they happen at all, but they do, and some, were meant to happen but just didn't. These are those scenes.

In First Gear, Fu Huo was supposed to be overtaken by Minako one night driving home at some point. This was removed from the story because it was too early to introduce Minako in the driving scene just yet.

Also in First Gear, Fu Huo was also meant to have a revenge match against Ohjay, but his first encounter was pushed to Second Gear and the revenge match did not occur.

There was also meant to be a storyline for the other Dreadnaught member, Cath with the 'Silver Soarer' going up against N-Angel. I removed this because I would not focus on anything major on Cath at all, compared to Hokuto or Raide.

There was also meant to be a singing scene with Minako performing karaoke in Koda's. This does happen, but it was skipped.

In Second Gear, the race between Kanae and the ex-BXD member in the Eclipse, Fei was meant to be a bit longer and more story was meant to be covered about Fei.

More history was also meant to be covered about Kanae's brother, Fao, who apparently had relations to Bu Xia De in the past and driven something else before his Benz.

Have you ever wondered why Kanae was so all over Fu Huo during Second Gear? They actually did the wild thing at Fu Huo's apartment during the night they first met just after Fu Huo was oggling at her body and realised she was still awake. I did not add this, but it does happen.

There were meant to be more arguements somewhere in there between Fu Huo and Minako to build up a bit of tension and a reason for the distraction in Fu Huo's concentration.

There was also a scene where Maya tells Kumiko that she was going to lose her battle with Fu Huo.

Third Gear had a lot cut out from it. There was meant to be a side story about Fei, the ex-BXD member who went maverick. The beginning of the chapter was actually supposed to have Fei bust out of the hospital and continue as a man who has lost his memory but has a mysteriously superior driving skill and he has to re-trace his memory on how he became who he was.

Fei was actually meant to be Fu Huo's rival, as well as his brother - Fu Huo was actually meant to crash his Evo in a battle with him. But I decided to cut Fei outta the whole story.

The three meanings of resurrection. The first two are of course, Fu Huo's Evo, the second is Kyoko sort of being seen in Minako, and the third, I have decided to cut out. First off, there was meant to be more explaination about the three C4 members, Ling Luan Sr. (Ling's dad), Wind (Ling Luan Sr.'s older brother, forgot his name in Chinese, but his name means Wind) and Hyuga.  
The third meaning of resurrection was when Wind came back from retirement with his AE86M (dedicated to my friend in real life who joined my BG3 team with his AE86M, as we was also the former leader of C4 in real life). Wind was supposed to be unbeatable and almost god-like in skill (7 stars experience, 6 stars skill, but 3 star car), he destroys Stephen, Minako, Mark, Alex, Kanae. Shijian then steps in and only very closely defeated Wind, and Fu Huo beats him as well, on hillclimb.

As part of Minako's training, Shijian also gives her some training on drive-by shoot-outs. There is meant to be a scene in which Minako drives around the track and shooting targets along the test course.

There was also meant to be an additional chapter, called 'Reverse Gear: To Live, Die and Live Again'. This short chapter is features both flashbacks and summaries of both what happens BEFORE and AFTER Legend of Zui Hou R. Reverse Gear is just when Emperor Fu Huo takes Minako and Ling Luan and a few other staff and ferry into another region to establish and settle with a new Zui Hou R branch, leaving Kumiko and the other generals to run the old D1 branch. There, Fu Huo and the others check out the racing scene out there as well as expand the business in resources and revenue, etc. etc. with the help of his team. This is the prologue into Street Tales II: Project Infinity  
During the ship scenes, the story is mostly accompanied by flashbacks such as:

The scene where the very young Fu Huo first meets the two girls in the play ground, Minako and Maya.

Another flashback, Fu Huo was 10 yrs old and the scene showed him and Minako at their backyard having a playful water fight with Maya.

The next flashback, Fu Huo is around 14-15, the scene shows him and the girls in a go-kart race, where they try to outrun Maya.

Fu Huo is a teenager and he and Minako start dating, and the scene shows them out together, their first kiss, etc.

The most important flashback, after being with Minako for a few years, they break up, and I will still leave that a mystery as to why it happened. It also shows Maya retiring from her secret career on the touge and taking up hospitality courses.

The rest of the flashbacks are just summaries of what occur in the main story, Fu Huo and Minako's quarrels together, etc. etc. and then their first race together.

There are also scenes not included in the main story, when Minako starts binge drinking excessively after Fu Huo was assumed 'dead'.

The flash back also shows how they meet once again in the clash between KYOKO and AYUMI, and then the two finally making peace with each other and then escaping their pursuers

The re-done ending scene of ST1, when it has that dramatised heroic scene of Fu Huo picking up Minako from work and drives off.

SONGS FROM ST1

Koda Kumi-  
Real Emotion _Main Theme_  
Real Emotion (DJ MSK Remix) _Ending Theme_  
Sound Of Silence  
Your Song _Minako's Theme_  
Color of Soul  
Come Back  
Crazy 4 U  
Cutey Honey _Kumiko's Theme_  
Love Across The Ocean  
Maze  
So Into You  
Sweet Sweet Honey  
Take Back _Fu Huo's Theme_  
To Be One  
Without Your Love  
Gentle Words  
One Night Romance  
Trust Your Love (Thunderpuss Mix)

Ayumi Hamasaki-  
Duty (Remix) _Bao Fu's Theme_  
Fly High (Euro Power Mix)  
Fly High _Street Angel's Theme_  
Audience (Euro Power Mix)  
Inspire  
To Be (Eurobeat Mix)  
You  
Connected (Push Remix)

Initial D-  
Dancin' In My Dreams  
Fall In The Web Of Desire  
Fight For Love Tonight  
Pamela  
Over The Rainbow  
Be My Babe  
Don't You (Forget About My Love)  
Sparks In The Dark

Misc.-  
Move – Destiny  
Kyoko Fukada – How  
Tomiko Van – Drive Me Nuts  
Baby V.O.X – Killer  
Lisa, Heartsdales, Koda Kumi (SWITCH)– I Only Want To Be With You  
Gundam Wing – Rhythm Emotion  
Namie Amuro – The Speed Star  
Heartsdales – Fly

Author's Notes + Profiles

Kumiko Fukada (Koda Kumi)  
AGE: 21  
The first main character of Street Tales: Legend of Zui Hou R, Kumiko is the veteran mentor-figure of the story. She represents the balance between upper-class professionality and sophisticated side and the secret emotional side of a woman. Kumiko also represents the potence in all women and is basically the story's symbol of feminine power. Her image is based on of course, Koda Kumi, because I want readers to realize how very much attractive she is, even though many people I know disagree with me (she is hot, don't care what yah'z say. Plus, luv her voice). In relation to Initial D, Kumiko is like the female version Ryosuke Takahashi, as Kumiko's character has almost the same background in terms of racing style and reputation.

Fu Huo Chuan (Edison Chen)  
AGE: 19 + ½  
The second main character of the Legend Of Zui Hou R. Fu Huo symbolizes the pride, struggle, jealousy and resentment in the human heart throughout the story and how a lot of us overcome our pain and strive to do the best at what we do. Fu Huo creates an unusual balance in the story, first shows him as a rising star and eventually degenerating into a resentful and power-hungry individual. When we feel that everything one has struggled, worked hard and poured his all into and though turned out just was not good enough – that is the first side of Fu Huo. The story then evolves him into a man who is revealed in a hidden struggle for love and integrity, a situation which could reflect many of us here as we speak and then soon realizes that the only way to truly achieve at the highest pinnacle is to stay true and pure to one's heart and recognizes Fu Huo's rise from the darkness and into the light as we see him from his days as D1's Sky Dragon, then fell into the darkness as Dreadnaught's Emperor of Revenge, Bao Fu, and then rose again as the White Lightning of Zui Hou R, Emperor Fu Huo. Initial D-wise, Fu Huo would be Keisuke Takahashi for the majority of the story, until later on replacing his teacher and in the end becoming a more Ryosuke-type character. Some may also think of Fu Huo as a link to Darth Vader, with the whole Bao Fu scheme complete with a mask. Edison Chen was the only person I could think of to base Fu Huo's image on (though Fu Huo has longer hair) only because Edison plays Ryosuke in the Initial D movie. I'm not really a big fan of him myself, however.

Minako Kouda (Kyoko Fukada)  
AGE: 20  
The third main character of Street Tales, Minako symbolizes innocence and our inner naïve self. She reflects how many of us at first do not realize what we are good at and what we enjoy the most and still in search of what we truly want. Minako also represents the story's purity and sincerity, and also being the main heartthrob and love interest in the story. Minako is the figurehead of all those simple, tenderhearted and quiet lifestyle kind of woman that unconsciously has an unusual ability to tame hearts and possess qualities that a man would spend a lifetime in search of. To sum it all up, she is the 'dream girl' of the overall plot. Minako must and always has to be portrayed by Kyoko Fukada, as like I said, 'dream girl', and no one suits Minako's character a better image than Kyoko Fukada. Representing the female version of Initial D's Takumi Fujiwara, Minako is the also the quiet, yet potent one of the plot and initially does not concern on cars, but eventually moves in on the racing scene.

INTERESTING FACTS/BLOOPERS

Majority of the fanfic was initially based on the real life team of the same name regarding an arcade racing game, 'Battle Gear 3 Tuned'. Zui Hou R is founded by myself, though we are not very good as we hardly ever play anyway. We have of course, an NA2, CE9A, DC5, GDB, FD3S, CT9A, though we also have an AE86 and a 280T. As some of you can probably guess, the story has gone way beyond than that of what we are in real life – we are not as good as the plot portrays us, nor is there a 3000GT in BG3 Tuned or the KYOKO System either.

Zui Hou comes from the Mandarin translation of 'Final' or 'Ultimate'. In some cases, one might consider that Zui Hou R means 'Ultimate Racing'.

The character name 'Kumiko Fukada' is actually derived from the names 'Koda Kumi' and 'Kyoko Fukada', chop the first word off from both names and you get D1's Neon Serpent.

In relation to the previous, Minako and Maya's surname was derived from 'Kumiko Koda', which is also 'Koda Kumi'.

Fu Huo comes from the Mandarin translation of 'Resurrection'.

Bu Xia De comes from the Mandarin translation of 'Eternal'

Shi Jian – 'Experience'

Ling Luan – 'Chaos'

Chuan Shuo – 'Legend'

Bao Fu – 'Revenge'

The KYOKO System is obviously the ZERO System from Gundam Wing, only fitted into a car. The reason behind the name 'KYOKO' should be obvious. (Kyoko Fukada )

The AYUMI System does not necessarily have a relation to Ayumi Hamasaki, though the name was only chosen at random, and has the same number of characters as 'KYOKO'.

The ending sequence of the entire story is exactly the same as the ending of the first chapter, except the Evo V is replaced with an NSX-R.

The 'Shireishou' Generals were taken from the anime series, B't X and B't X Neo. They also have General of the N/S/E/W, which we also use in the BG3 team. Though Shireishou X was added as an extra, named 'X' because it was the key name of the NA2 of Zui Hou R in BG3.

In the movie, The Ring 2, there is a character named Kanae and is played by Kyoko Fukada.

The black LanEvo V with red fogs and the MINES Impreza WRX were both taken from the film, The Legend of Speed.

Dreadnaught and Super Dreadnaught are names of two courses in the arcade game 'Battle Gear 3'.

LFD, LilFiloDriftah is the username of this story's author used in the forum (duh) and has no such significance in the main story.

Route 246 (by Kyoko Fukada)

The team 'C4' was actually a real life team based on Initial D Arcade Stage, before Zui Hou R from Battle Gear 3 came along. 'C4' stands for 'Chieu Choi Chieu Chet', which means 'willing to play, willing to die'. However, they were not as 'legendary' in real life as depicted in the story.

In Fifth Gear – Street Angel's Tenacity, Maya mentions a person named 'Aiko', and another named 'Hiroshi'. These are actually two characters from the upcoming Street Tales II!

D1 is rather similar to Akina, though has a slight pinch of Akagi into it as well. Route C4 is almost like Happougahara, though F5 and H3 are totally made up.

A lot of the races in the fanfic, such as the battle between Fu Huo and Ling Luan in Second Gear have actually been based on pre-simulations through Gran Turismo 3 (and other racing games, like BG3). I was actually racing a friend in my Evo V against his Evo VII with the same configurations and mods as in the story, and I defeated the Evo VII when I drifted the sharp hairpin curve in Midfield while digging my rear tyres in the dirt and overtook him on the final lap.

The short scene before the first meeting with the Emperor features a series of rides on display in a museum-like fashion. They were an FC3S, and two FD3S – Type R and Spirit R. There was also an S2000 in there as well. These were actually all the cars I've owned in Initial D Arcade Stage!

Fuka kyon's NSX-R, named after none other than Kyoko Fukada.

Maya's restaurant is basically just a replacement for the gas station of Initial D.

The title of Sixth Gear was originally meant to be named 'Resurrection Part II – KYOKO VS AYUMI', though was then changed into 'Resurrection Part II – Prelude To Infinity'

DOLLS, the racing duo of Maya Kouda and Kumiko Fukada was actually named after a movie called 'Dolls', starring Kyoko Fukada.

The N-Angel member (who later on becomes an Ex-member) that drove the Z33 in First Gear was actually Ayura Hirosue, the sister of Amuro Hirosue from Street Tales II. However, the Z33 she was using was not the awesome HKS Kyusyu Fairlady T that Ayura eventually comes to possess.

Fu Huo is the only male to ever use KYOKO (Ling Luan does not count as the helmet was but a duplicate and wasn't an NSX-R).

In the chat log, 'Resurrection' says that there is no point of him keeping pictures of himself. Fu Huo says the same thing to Maya in one of the following scenes in the same chapter.


End file.
